El circo de la esperanza
by marizpe
Summary: Cuando Katniss y Prim deciden huir de su abusivo padrastro, buscan refugio en el circo que llegó al distrito, El Gran Circo Abernathy. Ahí conocerán otros chicos que tmb fueron rescatados por Haymitch y Effie; Peeta, Jo, Finn, Annie entre otros deberán trabajar duro para tener el mejor espectáculo y evitar que su competencia, el Circo Snow los borre del mapa. EVERLARK, HAYFFIE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Los Juegos del Hambre son de la fabulosa escritora Suzanne Collins.**_

Capítulo 1

 **Que comience la función**

La joven cazadora junto a su pequeña hermana se dirigía hacia el Quemador, una gran nave que antiguamente había sido una fábrica de muebles de madera que quedó abandonada cuando la compañía se trasladó al distrito Siete y ahora era un centro de negocios informales; el lugar estaba lleno de puestos donde vendían de todo y las personas de bajos recursos del distrito Doce podían hacer sus trueques. Todos los días Katniss iba a intercambiar su caza del día, además de frutos silvestres, plantas medicinales y queso de cabra, a veces le pagaban con dinero y en otras ocasiones con mercancía que necesitaba.

Desde que su madre murió ocho meses atrás víctima de una larga enfermedad que les hizo perder casi todo lo que tenían, las dos chicas Everdeen habían quedado bajo el "cuidado" de su padrastro, un drogadicto adicto al juego que gastaba en sus vicios el dinero del seguro que les habían dejado sus padres. Y encima de eso las hermanas tenían que encargarse de mantener la casa limpia, lavar la ropa de su padrastro y siempre tenerle comida preparada.

Mientras doblaban por la calle que daba al Quemador, escucharon música alegre.

― ¿Escuchas eso Katniss?

La chica de cabello castaño se detuvo ―. Sí, creo que es cerca de aquí ― comentó al tiempo que veía a un grupo de personas dirigirse al final de la calle.

― ¡Vamos! Quiero ver ― exclamó emocionada Prim.

―Espera ¡Prim! ― pero sólo vio las doradas trenzas de su hermana menor mecerse mientras corría siguiendo a la gente ― Ugh ― la mayor se sujetó el pesado bolso que traía a un costado antes de salir tras su hermana.

Llegaron a la esquina y se detuvieron al ver a un grupo de personas formando una valla a lo largo de la calle. Prim se agachó para pasar entre ellas y se pudo colocar al frente, Katniss entre empujones y disculpas, logró ponerse tras su hermana.

― ¡Es un desfile! ― se le iluminó el rostro a la menor ― Y ya vienen hacía acá, los veo, ¡mira allá! ― señaló con el dedo.

Al frente marchaban dos caballos blancos con grandes plumas rojas en las crines, los jinetes eran dos jóvenes, un hombre de brillante cabellera cobriza y mujer de cabello rojizo que vestían unos brillantes trajes de colores que, mientras saludaban al público con una mano con la otra sostenían una gran manta que anunciaba:

GRAN CIRCO ABERNATHY

EL ESPECTACULO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO

― ¡Es un circo Katniss!

Tras los jinetes, avanzaba a paso lento un gran elefante con la cabeza adornada por cintas de colores y sobre él una hermosa mujer con rubios rizos y un tocado ruso que brillaba como una corona, no dejaba de sonreír y saludaba alternando las manos.

Después la seguían dos enormes jaulas jaladas por dos caballos percherones, en una podían ver a un gran tigre de bengala y en la otra un oso de pelaje oscuro. Los caballos iban guiados cada uno por un acróbata que soltaban una maroma de tanto en tanto.

Cuando las jaulas pasaron frente a las chicas, Katniss no pudo quitar los ojos del primer acróbata, el traje que vestía marcaba todos sus músculos, el cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos y cuando se lo apartó con la mano, vio los ojos azules más expresivos que había visto jamás, el chico volteó hacia donde ella estaba y sonrió, y ella sintió que esa sonrisa era para ella, pero descartó la idea de inmediato.

Tres payasos cerraban la comitiva, y mientras dos bailaban y hacían reír al público, el tercero con un altavoz en la mano invitaba a todos a asistir al circo que se hallaba situado en la pradera.

Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse, Katniss tomó la mano de su hermana.

― Vamos Prim, tenemos que ir a intercambiar esto ― dijo palmeando su bolso de caza.

La chica rubia no podía borrar la felicidad de su rostro ― Oh por favor Katniss, prométeme que cuando salgamos del Quemador iremos al circo ― le suplicó ― no te pido que entremos claro ― dijo rápidamente, pues era consciente que no tenían suficiente dinero ― pero me encantaría verlo por fuera, ¿sí?

La castaña suspiró ― Sabes que cuando pones esos ojos suplicantes de gato no puedo negarte nada patito, vamos iremos después de encargarnos de vender esto ― y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, la guio de vuelta por calle.

* * *

Más tarde las hermanas se encontraban paradas frente a la pradera admirando la gran carpa de rayas blancas y rojas.

― La última vez que vinimos al circo fue con papá ― comentó la menor de las Everdeen, los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa.

― ¿Con papá? Prim cómo puedes acordarte de eso, tú tendrías… ¡cuatro años! ― volteó a verla la mayor.

― No me acuerdo de todo sólo son imágenes, pero recuerdo que papá me traía sentada sobre sus hombros y estar frente a la carpa, no recuerdo nada del espectáculo, pero cuando pienso en eso me hace feliz.

― Yo tampoco me acuerdo de mucho de esa visita al circo, pero sí de que papá nos compró a cada una un globo, y que tú soltaste el tuyo y se fue al cielo, comenzaste a llorar y para que te calmaras te di el mío.

―Eres la mejor hermana ― volteó Prim a verla y le sonrió.

― Sí, sí ― le estiro una trenza la castaña ― no necesitas empezar con tus adulaciones, vamos a acercarnos, sé que es lo que quieres hacer.

Cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver grandes carteles pintados a mano que mostraban los diferentes actos circenses: un hombre fuerte, lanzamiento de cuchillos, una contorsionista, un mago, eran muchos y los iban recorriendo poco a poco con la mirada señalando cada uno.

―Buenas tardes señoritas ― las saludó una voz a sus espaldas.

Las dos chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo y se toparon con el chico rubio de ojos azules que habían visto durante el desfile.

―Hola ― saludó de inmediato Prim.

Katniss se quedó en silencio y comenzó a tirar de la punta de su trenza que le colgaba por el hombro, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía extraña en su presencia.

― ¿Han venido a ver el espectáculo? ― preguntó él mostrando una gran sonrisa.

― No creo que podamos pagarlo, pero queríamos al menos verlo de cerca ― soltó la menor.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de inmediato y volteó a ver a su hermana, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso al desconocido frente a ella.

―No se preocupen, aquí tienen dos boletos para que no se pierdan la función ― se los ofreció el chico en un gesto sincero.

Pero antes que la rubia pudiera tomarlos, la hermana mayor le bajó el brazo de inmediato ―No gracias. No necesitamos de tu caridad ― habló en un tono severo, no podía evitar pensar en las ropas desgastadas que llevaban, y aunque el chico no parecía haberlo advertido pues la veía directo a los ojos, a ella le molestaba de sobremanera que sintieran lastima por ellas.

―Oh no, no me malentiendan ― dijo él todavía sonriendo ― siempre regalamos boletos para la primera función, es publicidad, ustedes ven la función y si les gusta nos recomiendan con sus familiares y amigos y luego ellos vienen a vernos.

Katniss volteó a su alrededor y advirtió que había más artistas del circo regalando boletos, pero observó que sólo daban un boleto gratis por familia, de manera que ésta tuviera que comprar el resto. Pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, Prim los tomó de inmediato.

― En ese caso los aceptamos, muchas gracias ― sonrió su hermana.

― Excelente, el espectáculo empieza en una hora, pero mientras les puedo mostrar los animales que tenemos, ya saben para que la espera no sea mucha.

―Claro que sí ― contestó de inmediato la pequeña ― ¿y tienen jirafas?

―Prim espera ― la jaló del brazo la mayor ― No creo que sea buena idea ― le susurró ― deberíamos…

―Por favor Katniss, no quiero ir a casa.

Ella se le quedó viendo a su hermana unos segundos, la verdad era que desde que murió su madre ya no lo sentía como su casa, odiaba ese lugar que se caía a pedazos lentamente, pero lo peor era tener que soportar al abusivo de su padrastro.

―De acuerdo ―cedió ― Vamos ― cuando levantó la vista vio al joven esperándolas a unos pasos.

―Por cierto, mi nombre es Peeta, en la función me presentan junto a mis hermanos como "Los hermanos Mellark" en el acto del trapecio.

―Mucho gusto Peeta, yo soy Prim y ella es mi hermana Katniss.

La castaña rodó los ojos, por qué su hermana siempre tenía que ser tan abierta con todo el mundo.

Mientras se dirigían una carpa más pequeña adyacente a la principal, Peeta le dio el resto de los boletos que tenía en la mano a un joven muy parecido a él, pero con ojos castaños.

― Échame la mano Rye, termina de repartirlos ¿quieres?

El otro joven, unos centímetros más alto que él, volteó a ver a las chicas, y lentamente recorrió a Katniss con la mirada, lo cual la hizo sentir muy incómoda.

―Seguro pequeño Peet ― le guiñó un ojo a Katniss y palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, le molestaba la forma en que la había visto ese chico. Peeta se volteó hacia ella, y cuando notó su postura defensiva, le sonrió.

―No le hagas caso a Rye, mi hermano siempre se comporta como un idiota cuando ve a una chica bonita ― las palabras se le escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas y se sonrojó.

Katniss se desconcertó con sus palabras, ningún chico le había dicho algo así antes y lentamente bajo los brazos. El rubio frente a ella no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

― ¿Vamos ya a ver a los animales? ― preguntó con algo de impaciencia Prim.

― Cla.. claro vengan por aquí ― contestó él y de inmediato se volteó.

Cuando entraron a la carpa que albergaba muchas jaulas y corrales de animales, las dos chicas quedaron fascinadas.

― ¡Mira Katniss una cebra! ― su hermana la sujetaba fuerte del brazo y la jalaba de un lado a otro, mientras Peeta sólo sonreía ante la gran energía que mostraba ― Y acá hay un camello, ven.

Cuando estaban frente al corral, Peeta se les acercó ― Bueno, en realidad ese es un dromedario, porque sólo tiene una joroba y los camellos tienen dos ― les dijo él.

― Sabes mucho de animales Peeta ― afirmó Prim y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó al siguiente corral ― ¿Y este animal cuál es?

El joven se rio y se llevó una mano al cabello para apartarlo de la frente ― O no sé tanto, sólo lo básico, Chaff y Seeder son los expertos en animales aquí ― volteó de reojo a ver a Katniss, después se aclaró la garganta y volteó al frente ―Esta es una llama, pero no te le acerques mucho, le gusta escupir cuando se siente acosada, mejor vengan, vamos a ver a los tigres.

Llegaron a una gran jaula con seis tigres de bengala y al lado de ésta, todavía montada sobre ruedas, estaba otra jaula más pequeña con un sólo tigre, la misma que habían visto durante el desfile, el animal estaba echado, pero levantó la cabeza en cuanto Katniss se acercó. Sin pensarlo la chica levantó su mano y la acercó a los barrotes.

― Yo que tú alejaba esa mano inmediatamente si no quieres perderla, descerebrada ― salió una chica por un lado y se colocó frente a la jaula de manera protectora ― ¿No sabes leer? ahí dice que está prohibido tocar, además a Rufus no le gusta ser molestado.

―Oh vamos Jo ― se acercó Peeta ― sabes que nadie perdería la mano cerca de Rufus.

―Sí que lo haría ― contestó la joven en tono desafiante sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

― ¡Acá están los caballos Katniss, vamos! ― el grito la hizo voltear hacia su hermana.

Y Katniss y Peeta se alejaron de los tigres para seguir a Prim.

―No le hagas caso a Johanna.

Katniss volteó a verlo.

―Jo es la domadora de los tigres y a veces suele ser sobreprotectora con ellos.

―No pasa nada ― contestó ella ― pero cuando vio al frente se le iluminaron los ojos, y corrió para acercarse a su hermana.

Peeta las alcanzó en un segundo ― Así que, ¿Te gustan los caballos? ― preguntó mientras observaba a la chica fascinada observando embelesada a los seis especímenes, había dos caballos blancos, dos negros y dos palominos que eran de un tono dorado.

― Creo que son los animales más hermosos que hay ― contestó ella al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de uno de ellos.

―Peeta ― se acercó a ellos una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello dorado peinado en bucles ― Ya casi empezamos, deberías ir a alistarte ya en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

―Claro Glimmer, voy en un momento.

―Chicas, las veo allá adentro, espero que disfruten la función ― les dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mayor.

―Peeta ¡ya vámonos! ― le habló fuerte la chica y les mandó a ellas una mirada despectiva.

El chico se fue trotando de espaldas, después se despidió con la mano y finalmente se volteó y se fue.

* * *

Cuando por fin tomaron sus lugares en las gradas superiores, se pusieron a observar el lugar.

En el centro había una gran pista redonda enmarcada por cuatro grandes pilares metálicos que parecían ser el principal soporte de la carpa. Al fondo lucía brillante una gran cortina de terciopelo azul. Había muchas luces de colores dispuestas en estructuras metálicas en la parte de arriba que iluminaban todo el lugar. Las gradas estaban dispuestas alrededor de la pista, hasta abajo pegado a ésta, había pequeños palcos con cuatro asientos cada uno forrados de terciopelo rojo; después comenzaban las gradas con varias filas con pequeños asientos plásticos numerados de color azul, y por último le seguía la zona donde ellas se encontraban sentadas, que constaba de largas bancas sin numeración, pero el lugar no era tan grande, así que tenían una excelente vista, se habían sentado casi en el centro junto al barandal que daba al pasillo de acceso.

La alegría de Prim era muy contagiosa y Katniss se encontró sorprendentemente sonriendo y aplaudiendo mientras dos grandes reflectores se posaban sobre la cortina azul y en el sonido local se escuchaba el redoble de tambores. Detrás de ésta salió un señor, iba vestido con un elegante saco rojo satinado con cuello negro, bajo éste traía un chaleco dorado que brillaba bajo la luz del reflector al igual que el moño en el cuello, traía pantalones negros y botas altas del mismo color. Y sobre la cabeza un gran sombrero de copa con una cinta alrededor en rojo. Se notaba que era un señor mayor, pero también se veía que estaba lleno de energía.

― ¡Damas y caballeros y niños de todas las edades, bienvenidos al espectáculo más grande del mundo! ― Abrió los brazos ― ¡Bienvenidos al Gran Circo Abernathy!

La gente estalló en aplausos y vítores.

La cortina del fondo de abrió, música alegre inundó el lugar y comenzaron a desfilar los artistas. Cuatro hermosas chicas, entre las cuales Katniss reconoció a la que había ido a buscar a Peeta, se pararon sobre el borde que rodeaba a la pista, dos adelante y dos en la parte de atrás, luciendo unos diminutos trajes rosa fiusha bordados de lentejuelas y pedrería, con unos grandes tocados sobre la cabeza del que salían grandes plumas amarillas, y a modo de cola cinco estolas del mismo color de las plumas bailaban de un lado a otro mientras las chicas movían las caderas y los brazos. La mayor de las Everdeen no podía creer con qué facilidad se equilibraban con los altos tacones plateados que lucían, que al igual que su traje, estaban cubiertos por pedrería.

―Mira Katniss, ahí está Peeta ― señaló su hermana hacia los cinco jóvenes vestidos de blanco que desfilaban cada uno sosteniendo en la mano las riendas de un animal, ella reconoció al hermano de Peeta que paseaba una Jirafa y el rubio que paseaba al dromedario.

Después de dar vuelta a la pista saludando, los artistas regresaban por donde habían entrado mientras otros continuaban saliendo.

Un hombre musculoso con una camisa de tirantes, salió seguido de los seis caballos que Katniss vio en los corrales, todos los corceles lucían hermosas plumas sobre la cabeza y cuando llegaron al centro de la pista giraron dando una vuelta completa sincronizada, al tiempo que permanecían alineados en fila. Lo siguieron los payasos echándose maromas y bailando; después un hombre rubio de cabello un poco largo, vestido de negro con una capa, hacía volar en sus manos un manojo de cartas que lanzaba y volvía a atrapar de manera impresionante.

Por último, volvieron a ver al gran elefante, montado por la misma hermosa mujer que habían visto en la tarde. El gran animal se paró en el centro, levantó sus patas delanteras y la rubia levantó los dos brazos a modo de saludo. Después de esto, las cuatro bailarinas se despidieron y se metieron tras las cortinas.

El presentador salió de nuevo y anunció el show de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

― Con ustedes, la pareja con la mejor puntería del mundo ¡Cato y Clove Ludwig!

Salieron a la pista un hombre alto rubio de cabello corto y una mujer menuda de cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta. Ambos lucían trajes a juego en color blanco y negro.

Alternándose, la pareja hizo una demostración de la excelente puntería que tenían al arrojar los cuchillos hacia una gran ruleta con una enorme diana pintada. Después, el hombre sujetó a su compañera a la rueda y la hicieron girar, mientras él continuaba lanzando los cuchillos alrededor de la silueta de la joven; concluyeron su actuación cuando Clove realizó la misma hazaña que su pareja, pero ahora con Cato sujeto a la rueda.

― Damas y Caballeros despidamos con un gran aplauso a ¡Cato y Clove! ― dijo el presentador y el público aplaudió entusiasmado.

El espectáculo continuó, después de los cuchillos, salieron cuatro malabaristas, lanzándose clavas y pelotas entre ellos, al tiempo que saltaban y hacían acrobacias impresionantes. Después salió una mujer mimo, que se encargó de hacer reír a la gente, mientras hombres vestidos de negro comenzaban a colocar una enorme red que cubría gran parte de la pista.

―Ya siguen los trapecistas ― escuchó Katniss que un hombre le dijo a su pequeño hijo.

Y al oír esto la chica no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero deseaba volver a ver al joven rubio con los ojos azules más hermosos.

* * *

 **Bueno la verdad me siento algo nerviosa por esta nueva historia, porque es AU en un escenario completamente diferente.**

 **La historia va a ser principalmente Everlark y Hayffie, y de pronto voy a hacer flashbacks para contar la historia de como es que están trabajando todos juntos.**

 **Me vendrían bien ideas de si les gustaría ver a cierto vencedor dominando un acto o que actos les gustaría que se incluyeran.**

 **Mi idea sería actualizar los viernes, pero todo dependerá de la aceptación que vea que tiene esta historia.**

 **Agradeceré mucho que me dejen un review, para saber que les pareció este capítulo.**

 **saludos =)**

 **Marizpe**


	2. Y que continúe la función

Capítulo 2

Nota: Al final les paso el nombre de los shows en los que me inspiré para describir los que puse en este capítulo.

 **Y que continúe a función**

De pronto las luces se apagaron y se encendieron varios reflectores, quedando todo iluminado de azul. Se encendió una marquesina con pequeños focos de colores dispuesta sobre la cortina del fondo, cuyas luces comenzaron a prender y apagar al ritmo de la música, la canción de Staying Alive inundó bocinas del recinto y salieron caminando cinco jóvenes vestidos con trajes blancos cuyas solapas tenían diminutos brillantitos que reflejaban la luz.

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar, mientras los gritos ensordecedores de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes llenaban el lugar.

Katniss identificó de inmediato a Peeta, quién parecía estar viendo en su dirección. Pero pronto desechó ese pensamiento, entre tantas personas ahí reunidas y la luz concentrada en la pista, dudaba mucho que pudiera distinguirla y además ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? lo acababa de conocer y bueno, aunque le regaló un boleto extra para la función probablemente sólo lo hizo por publicidad como había dicho él y fuera algo que el rubio acostumbrara a hacer con todas las chicas en los distritos a los que viajaba el circo.

Los cinco jóvenes caminaron al frente y subieron los brazos para agarrarse de la red que estaba sobre ellos e impulsándose hacia arriba dieron una vuelta y quedaron sobre ésta.

Todos se veían perfectamente sincronizados, caminaron sobre la red y continuaron bailando.

― ¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes nuestros galanes del trapecio! ― dijo el presentador ― ¡Vamos, regálenme un grito fuerte todas las mujeres!

Los jóvenes se pusieron las manos en los oídos a modo de incitar a las mujeres a gritar más y tuvieron éxito porque la respuesta fue inmediata. Katniss se preguntaba cómo podían seguir gritando así sin parar.

― Con ustedes ¡Los Hermanos Mellark! ― escucharon al presentador. Tres jóvenes levantaron la mano a modo de saludo ― Ellos son ¡Bannock! ― un joven con cabello rubio casi a rape estilo militar se adelantó a los demás, hizo una reverencia y después caminó sobre la red hacia una larga escalera situada a la izquierda del escenario ― ¡Rye! ― el hermano que conoció momentos antes, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a mover las caderas para el deleite de las mujeres, después siguió los pasos del mayor ― Y ¡Peeta! ― el rubio dio un paso al frente, estiró el brazo y saludó, acto seguido corrió hacia el lado contrario a sus hermanos y comenzó a subir la escalera situada a la derecha.

―¡Bravo Peeta! ― gritó Prim a su lado ante la sorpresa de su hermana.

―¡Prim!

―Vamos Katniss, todo mundo está gritando, tú también deberías mostrar tu apoyo.

La castaña decidió ignorarla.

― Ahora con ustedes ¡El fabuloso Finnick Odair! ― continuó el presentador, pero Katniss no volteó a verlo, tenía la mirada fija en Peeta quien iba subiendo la escalera hacia una plataforma en lo alto ― Y el sexy pelirrojo ¡Darius Kent!

Gritos como ¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Guapo! Entre otros incluso más atrevidos, seguían escuchándose entre el público femenino que tanto molestaban a Katniss, pero ella se repetía que su molestia era debido a que no la dejaban disfrutar a gusto del espectáculo.

Cuando los cinco trapecistas se encontraron parados sobre sus respectivas plataformas, cuatro del lado izquierdo y sólo Peeta del lado derecho, la música cambió, y comenzó a sonar la canción de I'm Sexy and I know it, al ritmo de la cual todos los trapecistas empezaron a desabrocharse los sacos lentamente, se los quitaron y los arrojaron abajo, quedando con el pecho descubierto y mostrando sus firmes pectorales.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente no había imaginado que el show sería así. Quería taparse los oídos, sobre todo cuando una mujer atrás de ella casi la dejaba sorda con sus gritos.

Prim comenzó a abanicarla con las manos ― ¿Tienes calor hermana? ― preguntó mostrando su sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Cállate Prim! ― le empujó el brazo cariñosamente y volvió la vista hacia arriba ― y no creo que tú deberías estar viendo esto.

― ¡Por favor! ― dijo algo incrédula la rubia y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos ― Primero: aquí hay muchos niños, segundo: en un mes cumplo trece años y tercero: a veces pecas de inocente hermana.

― ¡Yo no soy inocente! ― replicó Katniss en voz baja a modo de reclamo.

― Entonces deja de verme a mí, voltea allá arriba y disfruta del espectáculo como yo lo estoy haciendo.

La mayor apretó los labios para no decir nada y volteó de nuevo hacia arriba.

Peeta soltó el trapecio que estaba enganchado en su plataforma y sujetándolo fuerte con los dos brazos se lanzó hacia el frente, después de mecerse unas cuantas veces, hizo un giro vertical con los brazos y subió las piernas al trapecio de forma que quedó sentado como si fuera un columpio.

En el otro extremo los cuatro chicos seguían bailando, pero cuando vieron que Peeta ya estaba en posición, Rye desenganchó el trapecio de ese lado y tomando impulso se lanzó hacia el frente con las piernas cerradas, al segundó vaivén del trapecio, soltó las manos y realizó un doble mortal para sujetarse de los brazos de Peeta quién lo esperaba colgado boca abajo sujeto del trapecio con sus rodillas dobladas. Cuando regresaron al centro, Rye se soltó para girar y tomar de nuevo su propio trapecio y regresar a la plataforma con sus compañeros. Cuando estuvieron los cuatro juntos de nuevo, hicieron un ademán ante los aplausos del público y se pusieron a bailar de nuevo, antes que el siguiente se pusiera en posición para lanzarse.

Al igual que Rye, todos los chicos que se encontraban con él repitieron el acto variando solamente en los giros que daban cuando soltaban el trapecio y se agarraban de los brazos de Peeta.

― Y, para terminar, una hazaña nunca antes vista en Panem, realizada por el único e inigualable ¡Finnick!

El joven de cabello cobrizo, se colocó una especie de saco sobre la cabeza, y a ciegas repitió su acrobacia anterior de forma exitosa. El público se puso de pie para aplaudirle.

―Muy bien, despidamos a nuestros valientes y más guapos trapecistas con un fuerte aplauso.

Uno a uno, los chicos del lado izquierdo, tomaron impulso con el trapecio, realizaron diferentes volteretas y fueron cayendo sobre la red.

Por último, Peeta se volteó sobre su trapecio, comenzó a mecerse para tomar mucha altura y cuando se soltó, se sujetó de un trapecio fijo que colgaba del centro de la carpa mucho más arriba. Se agarró de un sólo brazo para saludar al público y después elevó las piernas para sujetarse solamente por los empeines, una vez que estuvo en posición recta boca abajo, se soltó y cayó en picada.

Katniss no pudo suprimir un grito cuando lo vio caer, pero el chico rebotó en la red haciendo un triple mortal al frente, antes de detenerse y bajar para unirse a sus compañeros.

Cuando los cinco chicos saludaron para despedirse del público antes de salir por la cortina, Peeta volteó a verla o al menos eso pensó ella.

Del acto lo que más la había impresionado fue la fuerza en los brazos de Peeta, la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos cuando sujetaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana.

― ¿Te paso un recipiente para la baba?

― De qué hablas Prim.

―De la sonrisa de tonta que tienes.

La castaña soltó una carcajada. ― Estás loca patito.

Comenzó el siguiente acto, una hermosa pelirroja al ritmo de una música suave, se elevó por el aire sentada en un aro, y desde las alturas comenzó a danzar y hacer acrobacias impresionantes.

Prim bajó la voz ― ¿Sabes? Hoy es la primera vez desde que murió mamá que te veo sonreír.

Katniss frunció el ceño y volteó a verla.

― Desde que enfermó mamá, tú tomaste su papel conmigo y con las responsabilidades de la casa, y mereces tomarte un respiro de vez en cuando y divertirte ― continuó la pequeña.

La mayor se le quedó viendo un momento más, le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón de cariño.

El espectáculo continuó con actos impresionantes, después del show de la bailarina en el aro; vieron al hombre más fuerte del mundo, según las palabras del presentador, tirar de un carro con diez chicas; una contorsionista realizar poses que parecían imposibles para una persona normal; y finalmente el acto de magia.

― Damas y caballeros demos la bienvenida: ¡Al grandioso, al inigualable, al mejor mago e ilusionista del mundo! ― se escucharon un redoble de tambores ― ¡El gran Haymitch Abernathy!

Todos los reflectores comenzaron a girar, llenando el lugar con una luz dorada. Y una música instrumental comenzó a sonar (Standing in motion de Yanni), Katniss sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina por la emoción que sentía.

Se escuchó un estruendo en la pista y entre una nube de humo apareció el mago. El hombre levantó los brazos ante los aplausos del público, se quitó la capa que traía y se la entregó a un asistente vestido de negro.

De la parte de arriba comenzó a descender una caja vacía de acrílico transparente y que quedó suspendida un metro sobre su cabeza. Detrás de las cortinas otros dos asistentes salieron sujetando una gran jaula de barrotes metálica sobre la que estaba sentada una mujer, su vestido dorado brillaba mucho con la luz de los reflectores y lucia una cabellera azul eléctrico sujeta en una coleta que se mecía de un lado a otro mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la música.

Los asistentes cargaron a la mujer sujetándola de los brazos y la depositaron suavemente en el piso donde ella comenzó a bailar, la falda de su hermoso vestido caía en tiras hasta las rodillas mostrando sus torneadas piernas mientras ella giraba con la música. Después se acercó al mago y le colocó las manos sobre su pecho, él la envolvió en sus brazos, la hizo girar y luego se inclinó con ella hacía abajo en un baile que parecía casi íntimo.

Desde la distancia se podía ver como la pareja se veían a los ojos y se sonreían. El gesto le hizo a Katniss acordarse de sus padres, de la forma en que ellos compartían miradas y sonrisas, de la manera en que sólo una pareja realmente enamorada lo hacía. Su padrastro Cray y su madre jamás se miraron así, ella jamás lo amó como amó a su padre.

El mago guio a la mujer de nuevo a la jaula, y cerró la puerta cuando ella se introdujo. Entonces los asistentes hicieron girar la jaula para que el público pudiera comprobar que estaba completamente cerrada.

La caja de acrílico descendió un poco y el mago pasó tras ella para que todos pudieran comprobar que era completamente transparente, después bajó una tela dorada que la cubrió en su totalidad, y la volvieron a elevar un poco hasta que quedó sobre su cabeza. Entonces el mago chasqueó los dedos y la tela dorada cayó al piso revelando a un gran tigre dentro de la caja.

El público exclamó sorprendido.

Después los hombres de negro cubrieron la jaula que contenía a la mujer con una tela igual a la otra, haciéndola girar de nuevo dos veces.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue de manera simultánea, el mago jaló un cordón que colgaba de la parte inferior de la caja que contenía al felino y ésta se abrió por completo con un estruendo, el tigre había desaparecido, por otro lado, la tela que cubría la jaula resbaló al piso mostrando al mismo tigre dentro de ésta en lugar de la mujer.

El público se puso de pie para aplaudir. El mago hizo una reverencia y después abrió los brazos hacia el frente y los reflectores se posaron en el pasillo de acceso a la gran carpa y la mujer de la peluca azul apareció saludando.

― ¡Simplemente espectacular! Que se escuchen más fuertes los aplausos para ¡El Gran Mago Haymitch y Effie Abernathy!

El mago después hizo algunos trucos impresionantes con cartas solicitando la ayuda de personas del público. Katniss jamás había visto nada igual.

Cuando finalizó el show del mago, anunciaron un intermedio. De inmediato varios de los hombres de negro comenzaron a montar una gran jaula alrededor de la pista, lo que indicaba que seguían los actos con las fieras. El recinto se llenó de vendedores quienes ofrecían varitas luminosas para los niños, palomitas, manzanas acarameladas, algodones de azúcar, refrescos hasta posters con las fotografías de los diferentes artistas entre otras cosas.

― ¡Señor! ¡señor! ― comenzó a gritar Prim ― ¿Cuánto cuestan los posters?

― ¿Qué haces Prim? No seas ridícula, no traemos dinero para esto.

― ¿Y no valdría la pena gastar un poco en un póster de Peeta? De esta forma puedes pegarlo en nuestra habitación y continuar admirándolo.

Katniss le dio un tirón a una las trenzas de su hermana ― Basta de tonterías Prim, no seas…

Pero una voz las interrumpió y las hizo voltear por el barandal a su lado ― ¿Están disfrutando del espectáculo chicas?

Katniss no pudo contestar ¿Y si las había escuchado?

―Estuviste simplemente espectacular ― comentó la rubia ― Mi hermana no podía quitarte los ojos de encima ¡Ouch! ― volteó a ver a Katniss quién le había dado un pisotón.

―Les traje esto ― les dijo él sonriendo, y les pasó un bote de palomitas y dos botellas de agua por el barandal. Ella notó que él se había cambiado de ropa, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta gris con el logo del circo.

―Peeta no…

―¡Gracias! Moría de hambre ― contestó de inmediato Prim, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

― ¿Cuánto te debo? No vamos a aceptar esto sin pagar.

―No te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el snack y puedo tomar todo lo que yo quiera sin tener que pagar, lo dice mi contrato ― les guiñó un ojo.

Katniss no le creyó por completo.

― ¿Aparte del trapecio, también vendes los snacks? ― preguntó la hermana menor al tiempo que tomaba un puñado de palomitas y se las metía en la boca.

―Sí, aquí todos ayudamos ― le sonrió ― mira a tu alrededor, casi todos los artistas que ya participaron, están vendiendo algo.

Las chicas voltearon, durante el espectáculo sólo habían visto a tres personas vendiendo entre las filas, y ahora en efecto, los vendedores extras que habían inundado el lugar eran los malabaristas, los payasos, los demás trapecistas, entre otros artistas.

―Pero bueno, ya tengo que regresar, sólo quería verlas por un momento, y pedirles de favor que cuando se acabe la función me esperen junto a las taquillas.

―No sé, ya va a ser muy tarde y… ― empezó a decir Katniss.

―Por favor, sólo les quitaré un par de minutos, lo prometo. Terminando el desfile final corro para allá ¿sí?

―Claro que sí Peeta, no te apures, ahí nos vemos ¿verdad Katniss?

La mayor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ― Ahí nos vemos.

* * *

...

El segundo acto estaba a punto de comenzar, el rubio trapecista había regresado tras las cortinas y estaba espiando al público por un lado.

― ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la noche? ―Peeta escuchó la voz de Jo a su espalda ― No creo que vaya a ir a ningún lado antes de que acabe la función.

Johanna terminaba de ajustar su vestuario y se preparaba a que la anunciaran.

― Yo no estaba viendo a nadie ― dijo él y sintió su cara arder al ser atrapado.

―Lo que digas panadero.

― ¡Y con nosotros la primera y única Domadora de tigres de Panem, Johanna Mason!

― Por favor no estorbes la salida de mis tigres ― y dicho esto Jo salió tras las cortinas.

Peeta echó un último vistazo a través de éstas, por la intensidad de las luces sólo alcanzaba a ver las siluetas de las hermanas. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a hablar con Katniss y temía que de un momento a otro se asomaría de nuevo y ya no estarían.

Regresaba al distrito Doce con el circo una vez al año, y en todo ese tiempo nunca la había visto antes ni en el circo ni en el pueblo. Aunque esta era la primera vez que se establecían en la pradera, siempre lo habían hecho al otro lado de la ciudad, donde terminaba la zona comercial, así que quizás hubiera sido la suerte lo que le permitió toparse con ella ahora.

A regañadientes se retiró de ahí y se fue a ayudar a Effie con los caballos como siempre lo hacía. Ella realizaba el show ecuestre con los seis corceles que tanto habían fascinado a la hermosa chica de ojos grises.

―Luces muy bonita ― le sonrió a Effie cuando entró a los corrales. Esta mujer había sido como su segunda madre desde hacía diez años y la quería mucho.

―Gracias querido, es el nuevo traje que diseñé para este show ― sonrió, bajando la mirada para verse el body blanco de pantaloncillos cortos, con bordados dorados de pedrería que vestía y se tocó con una mano el tocado que adornaba su rubio cabello que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

Él sabía lo mucho que ella disfrutaba diseñando los vestuarios de todos, amaba la moda, era su debilidad y siempre vestía con las últimas tendencias ya fuera con ropa de calle o vestidos para el show.

―El traje sin duda es bonito, pero sólo porque tú sabes lucirlo.

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Nunca cambies mi niño ― le sonrió ― Y ahora más vale que te vayas a cambiar de nuevo para que estés listo cuando termine mi número ― le guiñó un ojo y entro a la carpa por la parte trasera.

Cuando por fin salieron al desfile final, Peeta sonrió al ver a las chicas aun sentadas. Mientras todos los artistas decían adiós, el público comenzó a pararse para salir. Él alcanzó a ver antes de ingresar tras las cortinas que Katniss y su hermana ya habían salido.

Tenía que apurarse si quería alcanzarlas, pero como siempre cuando se está más apurado algo pasa y nos hace perder más tiempo… Los cinco perros french poodle y el chimpancé que participaban en el acto de Glimmer enloquecieron, algo los asustó y salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, alterando a los caballos.

― ¡Atrápalo Peeta! ― le gritó una voz, al tiempo que un perro salía disparado corriendo hacia la pista.

Tardó un rato en atraparlo y apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos, corrió de nuevo atrás ― ¡Sostenlo! ― se lo puso a Annie en los brazos ― ¡discúlpame tengo prisa! ― le gritó. La joven no alcanzó a contestarle cuando él salió corriendo.

Llegó tan rápido como pudo a las taquillas, pero no encontró a nadie. Ya quedaban muy pocas personas y todas avanzaban hacia la salida.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies. Se habían marchado y no sabía si volvería a ver a la castaña de ojos grises que lo había cautivado.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, pronto conoceremos un poco más del resto de los vencedores que trabajan en el circo.**

 **Los actos que describí en el capítulo, están basados en los siguientes videos de YouTube. Vale la pena que les echen un vistazo para que se den una mejor idea de lo que pretendía plasmar aquí**

 **El del trapecio lo pueden buscar como "Trapecios circo rolex mayo 2013"**

 **El acto del mago esta basado en uno del circo Tihany, pueden buscarlo con el nombre "magia del tigre"**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, lo aprecio mucho, y también gracias por agregar esta historia en sus follows o favoritos.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, ya saben si quieren ver algún vencedor ya sea trabajando en el circo Abernathy o en el circo Snow y ejecutando un acto en específico, díganme, también si me quieren pasar algún video de algún acto que quieran que incluya. Estoy tomando en cuenta para los próximos capítulos las sugerencias que me mandaron el capítulo pasado.**

 **gracias y nos vemos el próximo viernes**

 **Marizpe**


	3. De regreso al circo

Capítulo 3

 **De regreso al circo**

―Katniss, ¡Katniss espera! ― le gritó su hermana ― Me estás lastimando.

La mayor bajó el ritmo y soltó la muñeca de Prim, no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente la traía corriendo.

―Lo siento, pero ya vamos muy tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone Cray a veces.

Prim se sobaba la muñeca derecha con la otra mano, los dedos de su hermana se le habían marcado en la piel ― Él siempre está de mal humor, si de todas formas nos va a regañar… creo que debimos esperar un poco más a Peeta, le prometí que lo íbamos a esperar.

―No debes hacer promesas que no estás segura de poder cumplir ― La castaña seguía con paso firme y su voz denotaba algo de enojo ― Además probablemente él haga eso con muchas chicas, mañana le dirá a otra lo mismo.

― ¿Y por eso estás molesta?

―No estoy molesta.

― Si claro. Pero si sirve de algo, no creo que Peeta sea ese tipo de chico.

― Por supuesto, porque tú sabes mucho de chicos.

― Al menos más que tú sí.

Katniss se detuvo y volteó a verla ― Ah ¿sí? Y se puede saber cómo es eso.

― Yo me doy cuenta de cosas que tú no. Por ejemplo, sé que el hijo de Robba está loco por ti ― la mayor sólo rodó los ojos y continuó caminando, mientras Prim continuaba hablando a sus espaldas ― Y no sólo él, también Jano, él que vende las frutas y Enzo, él que curte las pieles. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Ripper.

―No me interesan los chismes, y aún si fuera cierto lo que dices, que dudo mucho, a mí no me interesa tener pareja ― ella había presenciado en primera fila cómo su madre se deprimió tras la muerte de su padre; después cuando creyó encontrar el amor de nuevo, se casó con Cray, quién pronto demostró ser un farsante, jugador y drogadicto, interesado sólo en el dinero de su familia. No, ella no necesitaba pasar por nada de eso, prefería quedarse soltera para siempre.

La rubia no alcanzó a contestar, porque ya se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, en la granja Everdeen. Las luces del piso de abajo estaban encendidas, pero no se escuchaban ruidos en el interior de la casa.

Katniss se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle a su hermana que no hiciera ruido, y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta mosquitera, pero no pudo evitar que las bisagras hicieran un chirrido, la falta de mantenimiento saltaba a simple vista en cualquier lugar donde posaras la vista en la granja, con más razón en la vieja puerta mosquitera que mostraba más óxido que la pintura blanca que en algún momento la cubrió.

Con mucho cuidado introdujo después la llave en la puerta de madera que estaba tras la mosquitera y la abrió. Se metieron a la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y Katniss le señaló a Prim el piso de arriba con un dedo, para decirle sin palabras que se fueran directo a la escalera. Cuando atravesaban la sala, la figura de su padrastro recostado en un sillón las asustó, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba dormido, respiraron tranquilas y se apresuraron a las escaleras.

Cuando la menor pasaba al lado del sillón dónde estaba Cray, la mano de éste la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca.

Prim no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa, pero al hombre no pareció importarle.

―Elena ― habló bajito con una voz rasposa ― ¿Elena eres tú?

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos volteando a ver a su hermanita.

―No Cray, soy yo … Prim ― pasó saliva la joven claramente nerviosa ― Recuerda que Elena… es decir mamá, ya no está con nosotros.

El hombre abrió más los ojos y volteó a verla ― Prim cada vez de pareces más a tu madre ― comenzó a hacerle círculos con el dedo pulgar en el dorso de la mano ― Haz crecido mucho y ya no eres una niña, te estas convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa.

Katniss no lo soportó más y soltó la mano de su hermana de la de él ― No digas tonterías Cray, Prim es todavía una niña pequeña ― le lanzó una mirada severa ― buenas noches, nos vamos a dormir.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, las dos hermanas corrieron arriba hasta su habitación. Desde la muerte de su padre compartían la recamara, Prim solía llorar mucho por las noches y siempre buscaba consuelo a media noche con su hermana mayor, hasta que ésta decidió que lo mejor era trasladar la cama de la menor a su cuarto.

Una vez adentro del cuarto, Katniss empujó la pesada cómoda hasta la puerta, de forma que no se pudiera abrir la puerta. Respiró hondo y volteó a ver a Prim.

― Por favor Prim ― la tomó de las manos ― prométeme que jamás, por nada del mundo, te vas a quedar sola con Cray.

La rubia asintió varias veces con la cabeza, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su hermana la abrazó contra su pecho y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

―Jamás voy a permitir que ese hombre de haga nada, ya… tranquila ― la separó para verle el rostro y quitarle las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas ― pero por favor, jamás regreses a casa sola, si por algún motivo tenemos que separarnos, ve a casa de tu amiga Rebeca y espera a que yo vaya por ti.

―Sí, eso haré ― le sonrió la rubia, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

* * *

...

Peeta caminaba cabizbajo hacia la casa rodante que compartía con sus hermanos. Todavía estaba algo agitado por la carrera que se había echado tratando de alcanzar a las hermanas, pero no había visto cual dirección habían tomado, así que recorrió un tramo del camino, y se dio cuenta de que era inútil, no las iba a encontrar así y decidió regresar sintiéndose triste.

― ¿Qué pasa muchacho? ― escuchó la voz de Haymitch.

El rubio volteó y vio al mago afuera de su gran tienda, dándole tragos a su petaca. Haymitch Abernathy era como un padre para él, además de su mentor, pues todo lo que sabía sobre acrobacia y trapecio, se lo había enseñado él.

―No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado, creo que ya me iré a dormir.

― ¿Seguro que no es nada? ― insistió el mago ― ¿No habrás asustado a la chica con tus movimientos sexys arriba de la plataforma? ― movió las caderas hacia adelante varias veces, al parecer Johanna no fue la única que lo vio observando a Katniss.

― ¡Eww viejo! No hagas eso en público ― escuchó la voz de Rye que le gritó ― ¡Guarda tus movimientos para cuando estés a solas con Effie!

― ¡Muchacho malagradecido! Yo les enseñé todo eso ― gruñó.

― ¡Haymitch ya basta! ― Effie estaba cerca platicando con Annie y había visto todo el intercambio ― Vas a asustar a los niños con eso.

―Esto ― repitió el movimiento de caderas el mago ― No te asustó anoche.

Se escucharon varias risas.

Effie se puso una mano en la cara claramente avergonzada ― ¡Hombre ridículo! Por favor ya vete adentro y deja de tomar.

Peeta no pudo evitar reírse un poco, la mayoría de las veces eran graciosos esos intercambios de palabras entre Haymitch y Effie.

Cuando el mago se metió a su tienda, Effie se acercó a Peeta y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras caminaban juntos hacia su casa rodante.

―¿Qué pasó? Te noto triste y sé que no es sólo cansancio.

Peeta volteó a verla y le pasó un brazo por los hombros ― Hoy conocí a la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida, con estos hermosos ojos grises… ― se cayó un momento, y ella esperó en silencio a que continuara ― les regalé a ella y a su hermana dos entradas, y pude conversar un poco con ella antes de la función, después en el intermedio me les acerqué de nuevo y le pedí que me esperaran a la salida, quería volver a verla sabes, pedirle su teléfono o quedar con ella…

― Pero…

―Pero se marcharon, ya no tuve oportunidad de verla.

―Bueno, si es una chica lista va a regresar, no te preocupes ― le sonrió ella ― y si no, vamos a estar aquí por dos semanas, ya veremos la manera de buscarla ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Yo te ayudo y veras que la encontraremos.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Mellark, y Peeta se volteó a abrazarla.

―Gracias Effie.

―Descansa querido.

* * *

...

Después de la escuela, Katniss se había pasado directo a hacer sus usuales trueques. Prim iba a irse a casa de una amiga toda la tarde, lo que la dejaba más tranquila, ya que después de lo sucedido con su padrastro la noche anterior, sus alarmas se habían disparado y temía lo que pudiera hacer él en un momento en que tuviera la mente nublada por las drogas.

La casa de Rebeca, la amiga de su hermana, se encontraba cerca de la pradera, por otra ruta que también podía tomar para llegar a su casa.

Desde la distancia se veían ondeando las banderas en la parte de arriba de la carpa del circo y ella no pudo evitar aminorar su paso conforme se acercaba para poder ver de nuevo los enormes carteles que estaban del lado izquierdo del camino, afuera de la valla que rodeaba al circo.

Poniéndoles más atención, ella pudo notar el grado de detalle de cada cartel que mostraba de los diferentes actos circenses. Los rostros que estaban pintados eran los que ella había visto la noche anterior, el de los artistas. ¿Quién los habría pintado? El talento y la dedicación de la persona que los hubiera hecho, saltaban a la vista.

Cuando pasó por la entrada que daba hacia la gran carpa, hizo un alto, y se puso a ver el lugar con mayor detalle, del lado izquierdo vio una tienda de color dorado y morado con un letrero afuera que indicaba "SAE LA ADIVINA", el día anterior no había visto todo lo que rodeaba la carpa, aparte de los animales no había puesto atención a nada más. También notó un enorme juego para medir la fuerza, de esos en los que se golpeaba con un mazo la base y un disco subía hasta golpear una campana.

En el lugar había varias personas paseando a los animales, que Katniss supuso serían todos trabajadores del lugar, aunque vestían ropa normal. Al frente sobre la taquilla, un hombre sobre una escalera cambiaba algunas bombillas de la marquesina.

Katniss se repetía que solamente echaba un vistazo por curiosidad, aunque en el fondo anhelara ver de nuevo al rubio trapecista de la noche anterior; cuando desvió la vista hacia la carpa de los animales se paralizó, Peeta venía caminando con una gran sonrisa en los labios conversando con alguien más y cuando la vio, sintió la ira subir poco a poco. Prim.

Se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

Peeta lo saludó con una gran sonrisa ― Hola Katniss.

Ella sólo lo vio de reojo e hizo un movimiento de cabeza y tomó a Prim de un brazo ― Permítenos un momento ― le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Cuando se alejó varios pasos con su hermana, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos ― Me vas a explicar cómo es que estás aquí y no en casa de tu amiga como acordamos. Me mentiste Prim ― le habló en voz baja y fría, tampoco se iba a poner a gritarle no tenía ganas de llamar la atención.

Prim adoptó su misma postura y se cruzó de brazos ― Te vas a calmar y a dejar que expliqué ― la castaña sólo levantó una ceja ― Fui a casa de Rebeca, de hecho, comí con ella ― bajó los brazos ― pero le hablaron a su mamá para decirle que la abuelita se había puesto mal y tuvieron que salir deprisa. Quedamos en que no iba a estar sola en la casa con Cray, así que me vine para acá, te dejé incluso un recado en su puerta.

― ¿Y no pudiste ir a casa de la señora Miller? Preferiste mejor venirte aquí a pasarla con un desconocido.

― Sabes que la señora Miller no siempre está en su casa y vive lejos. Además, Peeta es una buena persona y no va a hacerme nada, voltea a tu alrededor Katniss, aquí hay más personas incluso niños ― señalo con los brazos ― Créeme que estoy más segura aquí, que haberme regresado para tomar la otra ruta para ir a casa de la señora Miller, donde podría haberme topado con Cray.

Katniss suspiró y bajó los brazos, no estaba muy convencida del argumento de su hermana, pero en parte tenía razón.

― De acuerdo, vamos.

Peeta estaba cerca de ahí, hablando con la mujer rubia del acto ecuestre y ambos estaban junto a un gran elefante. Ella notó que él vestía unos pantalones deportivos grises y una camisa de tirantes negra, los músculos del brazo se le marcaban mientras acariciaba de forma distraída con una mano la pata del animal y de pronto volteó en su dirección.

― ¡Katniss, Prim! ― las llamó ― Vengan, les quiero presentar a alguien.

Las hermanas se acercaron.

―Chicas, les presento a Effie Abernathy ― se volteó a ver a la mujer ― Effie te presentó a Katniss y Prim Everdeen.

Katniss volteó a ver su hermana, era claro que ella le había dicho cuál era su apellido a Peeta y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas cosas más le habría contado.

―Mucho gusto ― saludó alegre la menor.

― ¡Oh pero que chicas tan más hermosas! ― habló la mujer con un marcado acento capitolino muy alegre ― Todos los amigos de Peeta son siempre bienvenidos aquí ― les sonrió ― Por favor sientan la confianza de regresar cuando quieran, ya sea para ver los animales o el espectáculo.

― Gracias ― contestaron las dos hermanas, aunque el tono de Prim denotaba felicidad.

Effie se volteó hacia Peeta y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de manera maternal ― Preséntalas con Beete para que puedan entrar a todas las funciones que quieran.

― Seguro Effie, gracias.

― Bueno chicas fue un placer conocerlas, pero Princesa Charlotte y yo tenemos que practicar para un nuevo acto que quiero montar ― les guiñó un ojo y se marchó seguida por el paquidermo.

― ¿Princesa Charlotte? ― preguntó Katniss.

― En realidad su nombre era Lottie, la adquirimos hace pocos meses, fue un regalo que le hizo Haymitch, pertenecía al Circo de los Hermanos Cranston, pero Effie dijo que ese nombre no era adecuado para un animal tan majestuoso como ella y decidió cambiárselo.

―Definitivamente yo me quedaba con Lottie.

― Si bueno ― sonrió ― Haymitch se burló de ella por lo mismo, pero Effie siempre ha sido así y sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere.

Katniss notó que hablaba de ella con mucho cariño.

―Bueno Peeta, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, gracias por cuidar de Prim.

―Katniss ya no soy una niña…

Pero antes de que las hermanas se entablaran en otra discusión, Peeta intervino ― Por favor no se vayan, ya escucharon a Effie, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran y pueden venir a todas las funciones si así lo desean.

La castaña lo vio a los ojos, éstos se veían sinceros, en realidad quería que ellas se quedaran más tiempo ahí.

― Gracias, pero hoy no nos podemos quedar ― por un momento le pareció ver algo de decepción en el rostro del rubio ― pero quizás podamos venir a la función de mañana.

Peeta sonrió de nuevo ― ¡Excelente! Vamos, las presentaré con Beete, él es el quién trabaja en las puertas recogiendo los boletos.

El chico las guio hasta la parte de atrás del circo, donde se encontraban las casas rodantes. Había varias mesas de picnic dispuestas entre las casas, una carpa que hacía la función de la cocina, según les iba explicando Peeta, también una canasta de basquetbol en la que Rye, Darius y un tipo alto de cabello castaño estaban enfrascados en un juego.

― ¿Y esa tienda de allá? ― señaló Prim hacía una carpa rosa que se conectaba a una casa rodante.

―Es la casa de Haymitch y Effie.

― ¿Color rosa? ― preguntó Katniss algo incrédula.

― Fue otro regalo de Haymitch… cuando Effie pasaba un momento difícil.

Él no dio más explicaciones, y ellas no quisieron indagar más en el tema.

Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba una mesa grande de madera cubierta de muchas partes mecánicas. En ella trabajaba un hombre de lentes, pero hasta que estuvieron cerca, repararon en la silla de ruedas.

― Hola Beete.

Él hombre levantó la vista y dejó a un lado un desarmador con el que trabajaba ― Buenas tardes Peeta ― sonrió cuando reparó en las dos chicas.

― Te vengo a presentar a dos amigas, Katniss y su hermana Prim.

Katniss volteó a verlo. Él las había presentado como "sus amigas" y eso era tan raro. Ella no se consideraba una persona muy amistosa, desde que la situación económica de su familia se vino abajo, y tuvo que comenzar a vestirse con ropa de segunda mano, las burlas de sus compañeros en la escuela la hicieron alejarse de todos, después tuvo que enfocarse de lleno en sacar adelante a su hermana Prim, así que dejó de importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

―Gusto en conocerlas chicas.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó Prim, observando los diferentes y extraños artefactos en la mesa, había incluso un par de pies de plástico.

― Prim no seas curiosa.

― Está bien ―contestó Beete y volteó a ver a la rubia ― ¿Vinieron a la función de anoche?

La menor asintió con la cabeza.

―Bueno, entonces vieron a El gran mago Haymitch ― abrió los dedos de las manos frente a su rostro.

― ¡Fue lo más espectacular y mágico que vi en toda mi vida! ― exclamó Prim.

― Bueno, yo soy el asistente secreto que le ayuda a hacer toda la magia, pero sin necesidad de los vestidos entallados y las pelucas de colores ― le guiñó un ojo.

Las chicas rieron.

― ¿Recuerdas la caja transparente en la que apareció y desapareció el tigre? ― la pequeña asintió ― bueno pues yo la diseñé.

― Entonces, usted también es un mago.

― Sí, podría decirse que sí ― volteó a ver a Peeta ― Me caen bien tus amigas ― les sonrió ― Bueno chicas espero verlas al rato en la función o cuando gusten volver, yo estoy siempre en la entrada.

―Gracias ― dijeron al unísono las dos.

* * *

Las chicas se despidieron de Peeta, Katniss le dijo que regresarían a ver otra función, pero sería otro día. Pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Prim tan contenta, ésta no tenía otro tema de conversación, día y noche no dejaba de hablar de lo fabuloso que era el circo y de cuanto le gustaría vivir ahí y viajar a todos lados con la compañía circense.

Muy a su pesar los siguientes días, Katniss dejó que Prim fuera por las tardes un rato a las instalaciones del circo y más tarde ella pasaba por ella y aunque procuraba no demorarse mucho tiempo ahí, no podía negar que le agradaba conversar con Peeta, aunque él era el que hablaba casi todo el tiempo, mientras ella se limitaba a escuchar. Le sorprendió mucho saber que él también era del distrito Doce.

―Entonces naciste en este distrito… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando en un circo? ― preguntó ella con curiosidad, mientras observaba los caballos.

―Mis padres tenían una panadería, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, cerca de la plaza central. Se llamaba "Panadería Mellark" ― sonrió ― ¿Original no? ― ella le devolvió la sonrisa ― En fin, yo tenía siete años cuando sucedió, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un vecino, recuerdo que el señor Hall le insistió a papá que se quedara un rato, pero él tenía que regresar a la panadería con mi madre, jamás cerraban, no descansaban ningún día a la semana ― su mirada estaba perdida en uno de los caballos ― fue un domingo ― hizo una pausa ― dicen que fue una fuga de gas lo que ocasionó la explosión.

―Lo siento mucho ― murmuró la chica viéndolo de reojo. No se esperaba eso, pensaba que sus padres vivirían en algún otro distrito.

―Nos quedamos en casa de mi vecino mientras se resolvía todo el asunto legal del caso, pero después de dos semanas tenían que tomar una decisión sobre nosotros, Bannock tenía once años, Rye nueve y como te dije antes, yo apenas había cumplido los siete. Mi papá había sido hijo único y no tenía parientes vivos, mamá en cambio tenía una hermana en el distrito Diez; cuando mi tía vino al funeral, hablaron con ella y le explicaron nuestra situación, pero ella argumentó que tenía cinco hijos y no podía hacerse cargo de nosotros. Entonces trataron de separarnos, los tres iríamos a diferentes casas de acogida, incluso dijeron que mandarían a Bannock a otro distrito.

―Eso es terrible… ¿y qué pasó después?

―El circo llegó a la ciudad ― volteó a verla ― todos los años íbamos, y habíamos visto a un niño trabajando ahí. Finnick, él nació en este circo y desde muy pequeño comenzó a actuar.

― ¿Cómo la pequeña niña que actúa con los payasos?

―Exacto, como Posy, ella también nació aquí. En fin, dos días antes de que nos separaran los tres nos salimos a escondidas de la casa del señor Hall y nos fuimos al circo, hablamos con Haymitch y le pedimos trabajo.

― ¿Y se los dio?

― Primero se atacó de la risa, pensó que era una broma, pero le contamos todo lo sucedido y que nos querían separar. Resulta que él era cliente de la panadería, siempre que visitaban el distrito les hacía varios pedidos a mis padres y ya estaba enterado del incidente. Para cuando terminamos de relatar todo, Effie estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y le hizo prometer a Haymitch que nos ayudaría. Y él lo hizo… se quedó con nuestra custodia.

―Y desde entonces están aquí…

―Ya son diez años. Este es nuestro hogar ahora y todas las personas que ves aquí son nuestra familia. Haymitch nos enseñó todo acerca del circo y nos dio un lugar aquí ― sonrió ― Él se convirtió en una figura paterna para nosotros y Effie ha sido como una madre, créeme de ella hemos recibido más cariño de lo que jamás nos dio nuestra mamá.

―Tuvieron suerte.

―La verdad sí, me siento afortunado.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Para las que están esperando más Hayffie, no desesperen, el próximo capítulo verán más.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por las sugerencias que me han hecho llegar sobre videos de actos de circo y vencedores que les gustaría ver actuando. Todo lo tomaré en cuenta.**_

 _ **También muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, darme follow o agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Es muy importante para mí ver si voy por buen camino en esta historia, si les está gustando.**_

 _ **saludos y hasta la próxima semana!**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	4. La decisión

**Capítulo Cuatro**

 **La decisión**

La segunda semana que el circo llevaba en la ciudad. Katniss y Prim comenzaron a ir a todas las funciones de la noche. Últimamente Cray se había vuelto insoportable y la castaña lo atrapó robando dinero de su bolso de caza, habían tenido una fuerte discusión que la dejó a ella con un moretón en la mejilla; ahora lo único que pensaba era en estar el menos tiempo posible en su casa, y el circo era una buena forma de escapar por un instante de su realidad.

Esa semana se sentía especialmente agobiada, la cuenta de la luz estaba por vencer y si no la pagaba los siguientes días, se las iban a cortar y después tendría que pagar la multa por la reconexión, bueno siempre y cuando juntara el dinero.

Pero ella no era una persona que se diera fácilmente por vencida, ya vería como le hacía, pero juntaría el dinero.

* * *

...

―Te estaba esperando muchacho.

Haymitch sonrió ― Qué tal Ripper.

― ¿Ya te dejaron sin alcohol?

―Sí ― se rascó la nuca con una mano ― anoche Effie tiró todas mis botellas, incluso las que tenía escondidas.

―Esa muchacha tuya sólo se preocupa por ti, por tu salud, no deberías hacerla pasar tantos corajes.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que no debería estar aquí comprándote alcohol?

―No dije eso ― sonrió la mujer, la falta de varios incisivos saltaba a la vista ― Negocios son negocios ― le tendió un vaso con un líquido amarillento.

Él le dio un trago y sintió como el líquido le abrasaba la garganta ― esto es mejor que lo que suelo tomar ― levantó la mano con el vaso haciendo un gesto de brindis y bebió otro trago.

― ¿Ya fuiste a visitarlos?

A él se le perdió la mirada en el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Sus padres, su hermano y la que fuese su novia en su juventud, estaban enterrados en el cementerio de ese distrito. Y era eso lo que siempre lo ponía ansioso en el Doce, lo que lo hacía ahogar el recuerdo de la tragedia en alcohol para no pensar en ellos, aunque siempre molestaba a Effie.

Haymitch asintió con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Ripper, pero su mente voló a los sucesos de la noche anterior.

...

Haymitch se encontraba sentado en la sala dentro de la tienda rosa, la casa que compartía con Effie en el circo, ya se había terminado una botella y estaba a punto de abrir otra, cuando un remolino rubio vistiendo una larga bata de seda estilo japonés entró con una caja con botellas en los brazos.

―Eres increíble ― le habló en un tono frío ― no puedo creer que utilices a los muchachos para esconder tu vicio.

―Esas no se suponía que las encontraras, son para el viaje, no me las iba a tomar ahorita.

― ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Quieres matarte ¿verdad? ― era una afirmación ― No tienes vergüenza.

― Ya sabes que jamás la he tenido ― una botella pasó volando cerca de su cabeza y se estrelló tras de él, la esquivó por poquito ― ¿Pero qué diablos Effie? ― se puso de pie.

―Es obvio que tú quieres morir así que yo te voy a facilitar las cosas ― continuó lanzándole las botellas ― ¡Eres un borracho insufrible, egoísta, rufián!

Él se movía de un lado a otro para esquivarlas, tenía que admitir que su mujer tenía muy buena puntería ― ¡Detente ya, estás loca!

Los gritos de la discusión probablemente se escuchaban afuera, pero ellos continuaron.

― ¿Loca? Tú no tienes respeto por este circo ni por toda la gente que trabaja en él, ellos también son tu familia, no sólo las personas enterradas en ese cementerio.

Haymitch sintió la sangre hervir en ese momento, su familia era un tema prohibido y ella lo sabía, aun así, los mencionó ― ¿Qué sabes tú de familia? Eres una perra del Capitolio a la que su propia familia vendió ― le dijo en voz baja pero grave. Después cerró los ojos en el momento en que las palabras abandonaron su boca, había ido muy lejos y sabía que la había lastimado.

Ella se quedó congelada por un momento y abrió mucho los ojos, la caja que sostenía en los brazos cayó al suelo.

―Princesa… ― estaba arrepentido, quería regresar el tiempo y retractarse. Su enojo había desaparecido por completo y ese sentimiento había sido reemplazado por miedo.

―Entonces debiste dejarme morir ― su voz era fría. Pasó a su lado para ingresar a la casa rodante.

― Effie por favor… ― trató de detenerla tomándola por el brazo.

―No me toques ― le habló de espaldas y se zafó de su agarré.

Él se quedó parado viendo como ella se metía a la casa rodante, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se sintió sobrio en un instante y corrió tras ella. Cuando entró en la casa y volteó a la izquierda, vio que Effie ya tenía una maleta abierta sobre la cama y la comenzaba a llenar de ropa.

― Princesa no quise decir eso ― pero observó que ella estaba llorando ― Diablos Effie, ¡para por favor! ― le habló desesperado y tomó la maleta arrojándola al otro lado de la cama.

― Finalmente dices lo que piensas de mí ― no lo volteó a ver.

Haymitch la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho ― No es verdad, sabes que no es verdad, ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que digo puras estupideces cuando estoy borracho?

―Suéltame, no quiero que me toques. Esta vez sí me voy a ir ― sollozó.

―No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches ― subió una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre su nuca para hacer que volteara a verlo, sin ejercer mucha presión ― Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú me has salvado más veces de las que te imaginas ― cuando la sintió relajarse contra su cuerpo, subió sus manos para tomarla del rostro y limpiarle con los pulgares las lágrimas ― tú sabes lo que significas para mí; hay días en los que no quiero salir de la cama y tú eres mi motivación para seguir adelante ― le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ― No me dejes cariño ― la volvió a besar y esta vez profundizaron más el beso.

―Te amo ― le dijo ella y le pasó las manos por el pecho acariciándolo ― pero no me gusta cuando te pones en modo autodestructivo Haymitch ― lo miró a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla ― Siento mucho haber mencionado a tu familia, sé lo difícil que es para ti cuando estamos en este distrito, pero por favor déjame a ayudarte, apóyate en mí cuando te sientas así ― se acercó para hablarle al oído ― hay otras formas de lidiar con el dolor aparte del alcohol que también te pueden ayudar a olvidar ― le susurró.

Lo empujó contra la cama hasta que él se sentó, y entonces se puso ahorcajadas sobre él ― Ah ¿sí? ― dijo él ya en un tono medio de broma, la verdad era que tener a Effie así sobre él, era sumamente excitante.

― Solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte, por favor ― lo miró con esos intensos ojos azules que él adoraba.

Haymitch pasó las manos por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Y entre besos le respondió ― Voy a intentarlo Princesa.

Ella sonrió contra su boca y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

...

Así era casi siempre, empezaban con una discusión y después de gritos, insultos y llanto; momentos después se encontraban haciendo el amor sobre cualquier superficie plana que encontraran. Es una especie de juego, pero era su juego.

Haymitch sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

― Pobre muchacha ― comentó la anciana.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― se volteó en su banquillo para ver el resto del Quemador.

― La cazadora, esa que viene caminando hacia acá. El maldito del padrastro se dedica a gastar todo el dinero que le corresponde a ella y a su hermana en drogas y apuestas, y ella tiene que hacerse cargo de alimentar a su hermana y pagar las cuentas de la granja.

Haymitch la reconoció, era la chica que había visto conversando con Peeta en varias ocasiones.

― Es fin de mes, debe ser apurada por completar para pagar las cuentas antes de que comiencen a cortarle los servicios ― continuó hablando la mujer.

― ¡Eh preciosa! ― la llamó Haymitch y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

La chica frunció el ceño de inmediato, volteó hacia atrás no estando segura de que la estuviera llamando.

―Sí tú, acércate.

La joven se acercó ― ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Haymitch sonrió ante el tono brusco de la muchacha, era desconfiada y por un momento se vio reflejado en ella ― Qué traes ahí para vender ― señaló su bolso con la mirada.

A ella le cambió el rostro ― Bueno, ya solo traigo té ― abrió su bolso y sacó una bolsa transparente con pequeños saquitos ― mi hermana y yo los hacemos, son medicinales y todo es cien por ciento natural.

― Muy bien, enséñame lo que traes.

Ella lo miró con algo de esperanza y comenzó a sacar todo lo de su bolso poniéndolo en la mesa de Ripper ― Traigo de varios tipos, para dolor de cabeza, para dolor de estómago, éste ayuda a dormir ― le iba explicando mientras sacaba los saquitos ― esté es bueno para calmar los nervios, este ayuda a adelgazar, esté es antiinflamatorio… ― siguió sacando bolsitas y bolsitas, explicando los usos de cada una ― todo viene marcado aquí, lo que contiene y su función. Se usan como medicina alternativa y le aseguro que son efectivos.

Haymitch se asombró con la cantidad de tés que le había mostrado ― ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

― Mi madre era sanadora y era especialista en medicina alternativa.

― De acuerdo ― dijo él echando un vistazo a todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa ― me llevo todo.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó incrédula la castaña.

Él tomo un pequeño saquito ― Si esto le quita la manía a mi esposa de tomar pastillas para dormir siempre que se encuentra ansiosa, créeme que te pediré más ― y sacando varios billetes de la cartera, se los tendió.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos ― No, eso es mucho ― y tomando la mitad de los billetes que le ofrecía dijo ― esto es más que suficiente.

―Tómalo todo ― le volvió a ofrecer el resto.

―No puedo, así está bien.

La chica era terca.

―Tómalos Katniss, deberías valorar más tu trabajo, tés como esos que tú preparas, en esas tiendas ricas de allá valen mucho más ― comentó la anciana.

―Mira hagamos algo, te propongo un trato. Toma esto ― le puso el resto del dinero en la mano ― como un adelanto para que me prepares más tés ¿sí?, nos vamos en cuatro días, los que alcances a hacer en estos días está bien.

Katniss entonces sonrió ― De acuerdo.

* * *

...

―Vamos hermana, hoy es la última función, creo que deberías verte diferente, arreglarte un poco más.

―Olvídalo Prim, no voy a ponerme un vestido para ir al circo.

―Un vestido no, pero ¿qué tal una blusa bonita? ― le insistió su hermana ― vamos a revisar las cajas de ropa de mamá, tenía unas hermosas.

La mayor lo pensó un momento y finalmente cedió ― De acuerdo, veamos si encontramos algo.

Después de revisar la ropa de su madre, Katniss se decidió por una bonita blusa de seda con cuello redondo sin mangas, que tenía un pequeño lazo que se amarraba debajo de cuello lo que la hacía ver muy femenina. Casualmente la que había elegido era color naranja, pero se dijo a ella misma que no tenía que ver con que Peeta le hubiera dicho esa semana que era su color favorito.

Su hermana también la convenció de que llevara el cabello suelto, así que solo se hizo una pequeña trenza pegada en forma de diadema para despejar el cabello de su rostro.

Prim también se había esmerado en su arreglo, Katniss sospechaba que el chico llamado Rory que le había presentado esa semana y que actuaba como payaso en la función tenía algo que ver, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, no contaron con que Cray las estaría esperando.

― ¿A dónde creen que van?

Las chicas se quedaron mudas de la impresión, había dicho que iba a salir y no esperaban encontrarlo.

― Les estoy hablando par de putitas, ¿creen que no me he dado cuenta que han estado saliendo todas las noches? Apuesto que van a revolcarse con los hombres del Quemador, me han llegado muchos rumores.

― Esas son tonterías Cray y lo sabes.

― ¿Lo sé? ― el hombre de cabello entrecano y penetrantes ojos verdes las vio de arriba abajo con desprecio ― Pues de una vez es digo que estas salidas se terminaron, se van a quedar y atender al hombre de la casa como se merece.

Katniss sentía la respiración acelerada y Prim estaba escondida tras ella.

― ¡Qué esperan! ― les gritó ― ¡Comiencen a hacerme la cena!

Las hermanas reaccionaron y se metieron de prisa a la cocina, sus planes se habían arruinado y era claro que no iban a salir esa noche. Quizás si tuvieran suerte podrían ir a despedirse de Peeta antes que partieran el siguiente día.

Katniss se apresuró a prepararle un estofado de ardilla, demoró un poco menos de una hora, y cuando finalmente estuvo listo, lo llamó para que cenara.

Cray se sentó en la mesa del comedor y Prim colocó frente a él el plato con la cena. Su padrastro olió la comida, tomó la cuchara y apenas dio un bocado, tomó el plato y lo estrelló en la pared.

― ¿Qué clase de basura es ésta? ― rabió, se paró de la silla y fue hasta la castaña a la que tomó de la mandíbula y se la apretó ― ¡Quiero comida decente, no este mugrero! Sé que trajiste un conejo hace rato, ponte a prepararlo y no me molestes hasta que esté listo.

Katniss apretó los puños a sus costados y asintió con la cabeza. Su padrastro había estado fumando hierba, y cuando se ponía así de violento lo mejor era no molestarlo más de la cuenta.

Las chicas se metieron de nuevo a la cocina y prepararon conejo al horno y papás a las finas hierbas.

Su padrastro las hizo sentarse a la mesa con él para que cenaran todos en familia. La verdad era que las hermanas no tenían hambre, no después de lo sucedido, pero se obligaron a picar el plato para que él no se molestara más con ellas. Después de eso, las obligó a que se sentaran con él a ver la televisión.

― Ahora que lo recuerdo ― dijo Cray después de un rato ― No me ofrecieron postre.

Prim de inmediato se paró ― Iré a la cocina a traerte unas galletas.

Pero cuando pasaba a su lado, él la jaló de un brazo y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas ― Yo estaba pensando en otro tipo de postre ― le pasó la mano por las piernas.

Katniss se paró de inmediato ― ¡Suelta a mi hermana! ― le gritó, pero cuando se acercó, él levantó la pierna y la pateó en el estómago sacándole el aire.

Cray tenía abrazada fuertemente a Prim y comenzó a besarle el cuello a pesar de su llanto y sus gritos.

La castaña se levantó como pudo y se lanzó contra él.

Su padrastro empujó a Prim, quién cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa de centro; tomó a Katniss por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él, su apestoso aliento le revolvió el estómago cuando le hablo muy pegado al rostro ― ¡Qué! ¿me vas a tratar igual de bien que a todos tus amiguitos del Quemador?

― Suéltame ― dijo Katniss con coraje.

― No me gustan las morenas, pero para pasar el rato estás bien ― la tiró al suelo, se puso sobre de ella y le sujetó las muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza. Con la otra mano le rompió el lazo de la blusa y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula.

Katniss trataba de quitárselo de encima, no dejaba de gritar, pero él era más fuerte y pesado.

―Eres un asqueroso ― lo escupió en la cara.

Él le soltó las muñecas y le dio dos golpes con el puño cerrado, uno cerca del ojo y con el otro le abrió el labio.

La joven estaba conmocionada por los golpes, entonces él aprovechó para desabrocharse el pantalón.

De pronto un jarrón se estrelló en la cabeza de Cray. Katniss aprovechó que estaba aturdido y logró zafarse de debajo de él.

Prim se había quedado paralizada después de golpearlo con el jarrón. Pero su padrastro comenzó a levantarse y entonces dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza lo noquearon.

Katniss había tomado un viejo candelabro de metal para golpearlo.

Las hermanas se quedaron paradas viendo como un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse en el piso. La mayor fue la primera en reaccionar.

―Katniss, está… ― comentó Prim asustada.

― ¡No lo toques! Tenemos que irnos de aquí Prim, de prisa ― tenía el corazón acelerado y le temblaba la voz ― ¡Vamos tenemos que tomar algunas cosas!

Con manos temblorosas, llenaron sus mochilas escolares con ropa. Katniss tomó el libro de su madre sobre plantas y la chamarra de cazador de padre. Ya de salida, tomó el bolso que utilizaba para ir a cazar, junto con su arco y carcaj.

― Vámonos Prim ¡rápido!

―Katniss creo que lo matamos ― la menor no podía contener sus lágrimas.

― Fue en defensa propia― contestó nerviosa, estaba tratando de reprimir el llanto.

Cuando caminaban a la salida, Prim la detuvo ― Katniss no podemos dejar a Lady.

La castaña lo pensó unos segundos ― de acuerdo vamos por ella, pero rápido.

Salieron casi corriendo de la granja, con la cabra tras de ellas amarrada de una cuerda.

― ¿A dónde vamos a ir Katniss?

― Sólo hay un lugar que se me ocurre para escapar.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí va un nuevo capítulo, la verdad la escena con Cray me tenía algo nerviosa, sé que es un tema delicado y trate de manejarlo lo más light posible, espero no haya molestado a nadie.**

 **Y bueno que opinan de que Katniss y Prim se vayan al circo, ¿Qué actos creen que podrían hacer cada una?**

 **Es muy importante para mí que me den sus opiniones, para saber como continuar la historia y animarme a escribirla.**

 **gracias por leer! y por seguir esta historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	5. Consuelo

**Capítulo 5**

 **Consuelo**

Llegaron al circo. Katniss amarró a la cabra a la valla de la entrada y se metió con Prim a las instalaciones, corrieron hacía la parte de atrás tratando de que nadie las viera. Rodearon varias casas rodantes hasta que llegaron a la de Peeta.

Dejaron sus cosas a un lado de la pequeña escalera de entrada.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Tocó Katniss la puerta, y la abrieron casi de inmediato.

― ¿Katniss? ― preguntó Rye cuando la vio.

Peeta apareció al lado de su hermano― ¡Katniss, Prim! ― salió de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la blusa rota de la castaña, el ojo hinchado y el labio roto ― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? ― se acercó para tocarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás y abrazó a sí misma.

―Estamos bien ―, dijo ante la mirada realmente preocupada de Peeta ―. Pero necesito hablar con el señor Abernathy.

―Katniss…

― Peeta será mejor que las lleves a la tienda de Haymitch y Effie ― le dijo su hermano serio.

― ¿Fue Cray? ¿les hizo algo? ― insistió Peeta, cerrando las manos en puños.

Ella le había contado sobre su padrastro, él tenía una vaga idea de lo que vivían ― No alcanzó a hacernos nada ― lo tranquilizó Katniss.

Prim se estaba mordiendo el labio para no llorar y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

Los dos hermanos las guiaron a la tienda rosa. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Effie envuelta en su bata de seda, acomodando en cajas los vestuarios que tenía colgados en una esquina.

― Effie ―, la llamó Peeta.

― Pasa querido, estoy terminando de guardar todo para la salida de mañana ―, dijo sin voltear a verlo.

―Effie necesitamos tu ayuda ― comentó Rye.

La rubia se volteó y se sorprendió cuando vio a las dos chicas ahí ― ¡Por Dios niñas! ¿Qué pasó? ― se acercó a ellas y tomó a Katniss con cuidado por el brazo ― Vengan por favor, tomen asiento ― las guio hasta la pequeña salita.

― Gracias ― respondió Katniss.

Prim comenzó a llorar.

―Rye cariño, ¿puedes traerme el botiquín de adentro por favor y una bolsa de gel del congelador? ― le pidió Effie ― El botiquín está en la primera gaveta de la cocina, ¡ah! y dos botellas de agua.

El muchacho asintió y corrió adentro de la casa.

Haymitch entró en ese momento a la tienda y las vio ―, ¿Vienen a ver más funciones gratis preciosas?

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención Effie.

Cuando el mago se acercó, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Peeta estaba parado a un lado del sillón con un brazo cruzado y con el otro levantado mordiéndose la uña del pulgar de la mano derecha.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó serio y preocupado.

Katniss pasó saliva ― Tuvimos un problema con nuestro padrastro, él… ― el nudo en el pecho era insoportable, no quería llorar enfrente de todos ― él trató de abusar de nosotras.

Effie hizo una exclamación y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Peeta bajo las manos y las cerró en puños a sus costados ― Él te…

― ¡No nos hizo nada, porque lo matamos! ― gritó de pronto Prim, y rompió a llorar más fuerte con sentimiento.

Effie abrazó de inmediato a la menor y ésta se recargó en su pecho.

Haymitch se pasó una mano por el cabello y se hincó frente a Katniss ― Dime, ¿estás segura de que está muerto?

La castaña no podía apartar la vista de sus manos ―. No estoy segura, Prim estrelló un jarrón en su cabeza, pero… ― subió su mano temblorosa para quitarse una lágrima ― él trató de levantarse, entonces tomé un pesado candelabro y lo golpeé dos veces con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza… él se desplomó y comenzó a salirle mucha sangre y … tomamos las cosas y salimos de ahí, sin tocarlo ― terminó de decir en un susurro.

El mago cubrió las manos de Katniss con las suyas ― Bien hecho ―, ella volteó a verlo ―, actuaron muy bien las dos, tranquila.

Rye ya estaba a su lado y le pasó la bolsa de gel congelado ― Colócatelo sobre el golpe, te va a ayudar a bajar la inflamación ― y le tendió el botiquín a Effie.

―Gracias.

Haymitch se paró ― Rye, Peeta, vengan conmigo ― dicho esto, los tres salieron de la tienda.

―Prim querida, ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ― le preguntó Effie. La joven asintió.

Les dio agua a las dos y comenzó a revisarle las heridas. Prim insistió que ella estaba bien, solo un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. Entonces sacó el alcohol y un algodón para quitar la sangre del labio de Katniss.

―Tengo un desinflamatorio en crema muy bueno, te va a desaparecer los moretones en muy poco tiempo ― le habló en voz suave ― ¡ah! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, también tengo los tés que le vendiste a Haymitch, les puedo preparar uno a cada una para los nervios.

Cuando las chicas tenían en sus manos los tés, Haymitch regresó a la tienda. El mago dio un gran trago a su petaca y se sentó frente a ellas en un sillón, Effie se colocó a su lado en el reposa brazos.

―Quiero que me cuenten todo de este hombre, quién es, qué hace, dónde trabaja, todo ¿de acuerdo?

Las hermanas empezaron a relatar su historia tomándose su tiempo, desde el momento en que su madre comenzó a salir con él, cómo las engañó y comenzó a gastar todo el dinero de la granja en sus drogas y apuestas, y tuvieron que vender los animales que tenían para solventar la enfermedad de su madre y después para poder comer.

― Por favor ayúdenos ― les rogó Katniss ― somos trabajadoras y aprendemos rápido. Yo soy buena con los caballos, teníamos muchos en la granja, aprendí a domarlos. Prim es sanadora como mi madre, y es muy buena con los animales pequeños…

En ese momento entraron a la tienda, Peeta, sus hermanos, Finnick y un tipo grande y musculoso que reconocieron del show como Brutus.

― Está vivo ―, se adelantó a decir Finnick.

― ¿No lo maté? ― preguntó la castaña, y de pronto sintió un alivio, odiaba a ese hombre, pero no deseaba convertirse en una asesina por su culpa.

Peeta se acercó y se hincó frente a ella ― Fuimos a revisar la granja, debíamos asegurarnos que le había pasado para saber qué acciones tomar ― le explicó suavemente ― lo vimos por la ventada de la cocina, se estaba sujetando la frente con una toalla, al parecer le sangraba mucho, se veía algo pálido, pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

― Pero entonces… ¿podría delatarnos con la policía?

― ¿Podría venir a buscarnos?

Las dos hermanas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Brutus golpeó el puño cerrado de su mano derecha contra la palma de su mano izquierda ―. Hablé con él, jamás va volver a molestarlas, créanme.

Haymitch estaba sentado abriendo y cerrando las manos, se veía muy inquieto. Effie se acercó a él, le acarició el brazo y le susurró algo al oído. Él asintió y salió con los demás muchachos de la tienda.

Effie se acercó de nuevo a Prim para tranquilizarla.

Peeta limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de Katniss, ella no sabía que había estado llorando. El nudo que sentía en su pecho de pronto estalló, y dejó escapar los sollozos que había estado reprimiendo.

De pronto se encontró llorando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se dejó abrazar por el rubio trapecista. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre se dejó consolar entre los brazos de otra persona. El suave aroma a canela que despedía el chico la ayudó a tranquilizarse poco a poco.

El mago ingresó en la tienda minutos más tardes y la castaña volteó a verlo, separándose de Peeta, avergonzada ante su muestra de debilidad.

― Por favor llévenos con ustedes, podemos trabajar en lo que sea, tengo experiencia trabajando con caballos como les dije, he trabajado con ellos desde pequeña y mi hermana aprendió de mi madre algo de medicina ― repitió la castaña con desesperación.

―No se preocupen por eso, mañana veremos todo con calma ― les dijo Effie y volteó a ver a Haymitch ―, pero no las dejaremos aquí, de eso pueden estar seguras. ― las tranquilizó.

Effie les preparó la sala para que durmieran ahí, les prestó almohadas y cobijas. Peeta les llevó sus cosas y fue por la cabra a la valla para llevarla a los corrales.

...

* * *

...

Después de preparar a las chicas para que durmieran, Effie se metió a la casa y se fue directo a la recámara, los eventos de la noche la habían dejado algo desconcertada, así que terminaría de empacar al día siguiente. Comenzó a quitar las colchas de la cama para acostarse cuando entró Haymitch, no se veía muy bien, se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza.

Ella gateó sobre la cama hasta colocarse atrás de él y dudó un poco antes de pasarle las manos por la espalda y los hombros ― ¿Estás bien?

― Pude haberlo matado ¿sabes? ― comenzó a abrir y cerrar las manos ― Si hubiera ido con los muchachos… yo no lo hubiera dejado vivo… yo lo hubiera molido a golpes.

― Cariño ― le hablo en un susurró Effie y lo abrazó por la espalda ― Yo estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo y él no es Seneca.

Haymitch se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre y ella se dio cuenta, entonces lo recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y le subió las piernas. Él seguía con la respiración agitada y no quitaba la vista del techo.

Effie se acostó a su lado y le acarició una mejilla con la mano para hacer que volteara a verla ― Katniss y Prim no son como yo ― le habló con voz suave ― ellas sí pudieron defenderse, son muy valientes, los pocos golpes que tienen van a desaparecer en pocos días y haremos que hablen con Hazel para que superen el trauma.

― Tú eres valiente ― le respondió él y de pronto se colocó sobre ella apoyado en sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso ―. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.

Ella lo tomó del rostro y le sonrió ― Y estoy aquí contigo ― le dio un pequeño beso ―. Gracias a ti estoy viva y ese hombre jamás volverá a hacerme daño ― lo volvió a besar ―. Vamos a ayudar a estar chicas y las mantendremos a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? ― le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas ― No regreses al pasado por favor, no lo hagas.

Él apoyó su frente en la suya y cerró los ojos.

―Te amo Haymitch.

Él abrió los ojos ― y yo a ti ― después la besó intensamente.

Ella abrió los labios para profundizar el beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, él continuó besándola en la mandíbula y fue bajando con sus besos por su cuello hasta la clavícula, después le bajó los tirantes de su camisón para liberar sus pechos y se los besó también ― Te prometo que nunca nadie te volverá a hacer daño ― recostó la cabeza entre los pechos de su mujer y la abrazó fuerte.

―Lo sé ― le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello ― Sé que a tu lado estoy a salvo.

* * *

...

 ** _Hace 14 años_**

La joven pareja tomaba asiento en la primera fila de un palco que daba al centro de la pista.

―No puedo creer que me convencieras de traerte a este espectáculo de pueblo Lucille.

Ella suspiró, odiaba su segundo nombre y más la forma en la que él lo pronunciaba haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba ― Gracias querido, pero estoy segura de que lo vas a disfrutar.

― Bueno, no puedes decir que no me gusta satisfacer a mi hermosa esposa.

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ¿en verdad creía que la satisfacía?, ella no sabía lo que era estar satisfecha desde que se casó con él, no lo sentía en el plano emocional, durante el año de matrimonio que llevaban jamás lo había amado ni un poquito aunque se lo había propuesto, y en el plano físico, sólo conocía la satisfacción que le daban sus propios dedos, pues Seneca era un cerdo egoísta en la cama, aunque tenía poco más de dos meses que no la tocaba, sabía que le sobraban amantes que lo mantenían complacido.

Le sonrió como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, una sonrisa falsa que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, su experiencia como modelo y los múltiples eventos sociales de alta alcurnia a los que debía acompañar a su esposo la habían entrenado muy bien.

El espectáculo comenzó, y pronto estuvo riendo y aplaudiendo con las ocurrencias del payaso que tenía a todos muertos de risa.

Su marido tampoco la estaba pasando tan mal, ya que se le iban los ojos cuando dos hermosas chicas con diminutos trajes de plumas salían a bailar.

Pronto comenzó el acto de los trapecistas, y tres hombres vestidos de rojo muy bien formados entraron a la pista a presentarse, ella no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al joven rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, era muy atractivo. Y la forma en que le sonrió cuando pasó frente a ella, la emocionó aún más.

La forma en que se le marcaban todos los músculos del torso y los brazos cuando se lanzaba del trapecio la tenían hipnotizada, incluso tuvo que apretar las piernas, pues no podía evitar imaginar que se sentiría pasar sus manos por su escultural cuerpo y su respiración se había acelerado un poco debido a la excitación que sentía.

― ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su esposo la sacó de su ensoñación ― Claro, sólo me dio un poco de calor ― respondió sin apartar la vista del trapecista.

Después de los trapecistas, siguió el acto de los malabaristas, un niño como de diez años y una señora que, a pesar de su avanzada edad, podía lanzar una gran cantidad de objetos al mismo tiempo a una velocidad impresionante y atraparlos todos sin dejarlos caer, sorprendieron a todos. Los presentaron como Mags y Finnick Odair, y ella supuso que serían abuela y nieto.

Acto seguido anunciaron el lanzamiento de cuchillos, y para su sorpresa el mismo joven trapecista de antes, salió de nuevo a la pista. Ahora si le puso atención a su presentación, Haymitch Abernathy se llamaba, tenía de apellido el nombre del circo.

El joven hizo una excelente demostración de su puntería, reventado varios globos que estaban sujetos a una gran diana. Después tomó un micrófono y solicitó la ayuda de una persona de público, y ella no dudo en levantar la mano.

― Muy bien, esta hermosa joven me va a ayudar en mi siguiente acto ― le sonrió él y le tendió la mano.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo cuando le tomó la mano, y por un momento se perdió en sus ojos grises.

― ¡Cuidado y agujeres a mi esposa! ― le dijo Seneca en tono de burla ― Sólo no apuntes a su bello rostro ― le cerró un ojo.

A pesar del mal chiste de su esposo ella no perdió la sonrisa, pero esta vez era auténtica.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista, él le preguntó ― ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

― Eff… Lucille, mi nombre es Lucille.

―Muy bien, Lucille me va a ayudar a demostrar mi buena puntería.

Apago el micrófono, se lo puso en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y la guio hacia la diana.

― Muy bien princesa, ahora abre las piernas.

Ella sonrió ― ¿Es tu frase para conquistar mujeres?

―Ya quisieras cariño ― le sonrió él y la ató los dos tobillos ― No me has quitado los ojos de encima desde que salí en el trapecio ― Cuando se levantó le acarició una pierna que el corto vestido que traía dejaba al descubierto.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a manosearme estando mi esposo presente? ― siseó ella.

Él volteó un segundo sobre su hombro y después comenzó a atarle la muñeca ― ¿Ese idiota de la barba graciosa es tu esposo?

― Desgraciadamente ― murmuró ella, aunque lo dijo tan bajito que dudó que él la hubiera escuchado.

Cuando iba a atar la otra muñeca le echó para atrás el cabello rojizo y no pudo evitar pasarle el pulgar por la curva del cuello, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Cuando la hubo atado, Haymitch se dirigió a una pequeña mesa con cuchillos y los tomó; después encendió de nuevo el micrófono.

―Princesa relájate un poco, casi nunca fallo.

Ella apretó los labios.

El público estalló en risas.

Rápidamente y con precisión él arrojó uno a uno los cuchillos alrededor de su cuerpo y al final incluso le arrojó uno entre las piernas justo donde terminaba el vestido.

El público aplaudió de nuevo.

Él quitó los cuchillos de prisa y le desató las muñecas y los tobillos.

― ¿Te puse nerviosa cariño?

― Ni un poco ― levantó una ceja y se alejó de él, contoneando sus caderas regresó a su lugar.

Después de dos actos más, el presentador anunció el show de magia, y de nuevo escuchó el nombre de Haymitch Abernathy.

―Vaya este tipo ejecuta la mitad de los actos, ¿qué clase de circo tiene solo como cinco artistas para realizar todo el espectáculo? ― preguntó burlón Seneca.

―Oh no exageres, y no puedes negar que te la has pasado bien.

Ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al mago y se dio cuenta que él también volteaba mucho a verla.

Primero se dedicó a hacer trucos con la baraja, y se acercó a ella, pero se dirigió al esposo ― ¿Caballero sería tan amable de tomar una carta de este mazo? Y por favor no me la enseñe a mí, pero sí al resto del público.

― Muy bien ― tomó una carta y Haymitch se volteó, Seneca se paró de su lugar y mostró la carta a los que estaban a su alrededor.

― De acuerdo ― continuó Haymitch ― Sin mostrármela, meta la carta en medio del mazo y señorita ― volteó hacia ella ― por favor mézclela.

Así lo hicieron y le pasaron de nuevo la baraja, Haymitch se paró en el centro de la pista y la arrojó hacia arriba. Todas las cartas cayeron a su alrededor. Después invitó a dos personas del público que la habían visto para que la buscaran, pero después de un rato, le dijeron que la carta no estaba en suelo.

Haymitch entonces se metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó la carta ― ¿Por casualidad es está?

― Sí ― contestaron las dos personas, y el público comenzó a aplaudir.

― ¿Cómo hizo eso? ― le preguntó Seneca.

Ella le sonrió ― Con magia.

―Me vendría bien aprender a hacer unos trucos así con la baraja.

Ella suspiró, odiaba la afición al juego de su esposo y la forma en que la tomaba contra ella cuando le iba mal, aunque por otro lado eso lo mantenía fuera de la casa por las noches y ella prefería pasarla sola.

Cuando salieron del circo, ella le comentó a su esposo que quería regresar con sus sobrinos, para que ellos también disfrutaran el espectáculo.

― Como gustes, pasado mañana me voy de viaje.

Esa noche, estando sola en su cama, ella se tocó pensando en el rubio artista del circo y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo pronunció su nombre.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Prim y Katniss por fin se unen al circo, y por otro lado también conocimos un poco más de la historia de Haymitch y Effie (y sorry no puedo evitar subir un poco el tono cuando se trata de hayffie)**_

 _ **La historia de Hayffie es un poco larga, así que la iré explicando poco a poco en los capítulos, no se preocupen habrá Katniss y Peeta en todos también.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo probablemente voy mencionar al Circo Snow (que es la competencia más fuerte del Gran Circo Abernathy), así que agradecería mucho sus sugerencias para ver que personajes de THG ven en ese circo y con que actos, ya me habían sugerido a Cashmere y Gloss, pero a quiénes más ven ahí.**_

 _ **Un guest comentó que estaba buscando historias hayffie bueno pues les sugiero se den una vuelta y revisen mis otras historias, tengo varios hayffies y un everlark (que tiene un poco de Hayffie)**_

 _ **Les recomiendo que lean**_ **Una flor en el desierto** _ **, es hayffie, es sobre que pasaría si Effie descubriera que esta embarazada en el distrito Trece.**_

 _ **O**_ **Ten corazón, querida** _ **, es Everlark, trata sobre que pasaría si Katniss y Peeta hubieran convencido a Snow y fueran obligados a casarse y tener hijos. Si se pasan por mis otras historias, regálenme un comentario para saber que lo hicieron y su opinión**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por sus comentarios y por agregarla a sus follows o favoritos. El capítulo antepasado nadie me dejo review y ya me estaba replanteando continuarla, sentí feo, pero aquí seguimos.**_

 _ **nos vemos el próximo viernes!**_

 _ **Marizpe**_


	6. La partida

**Capítulo 6**

 _Nota: Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, y a petición de varias personas, lo que les prometí, este capítulo va mitad everlark y mitad hayffie, recuerden que estoy explicando la historia de cómo es que Haymitch y Effie están juntos, así que en un par de capítulos más voy a terminar con esta historia de hace 14 años._

 **La partida**

Katniss despertó ante un rico aroma a pan recién horneado. La noche anterior había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño con todo lo sucedido, no dejaba de revivir en su mente todo lo que había pasado y lo cerca que estuvieron ella y su hermana en caer víctimas de los abusos de su padrastro.

― Buenos días querida ― la saludó Effie, quién estaba terminando de empacar en cajas el vestuario que tenía colgado en una esquina.

― ¿Es muy tarde? ― se pasó la mano por el cabello ― Siempre suelo despertarme temprano ― volteó hacia su hermana que descansaba en el otro sillón ― ¡Prim despierta!

― Tranquila, todavía es temprano, pero como hoy nos vamos, empezamos un poco antes ― le sonrió ― Peeta pasó hace un momento a dejarles esos bollos rellenos de queso ― señaló la canasta que estaba junto a dos vasos con jugo de naranja sobre la mesita de centro ― pensó que les ayudaría a levantarles un poco el ánimo.

― Huele delicioso ― se estiró Prim en el otro sillón y se sentó.

―Desayunen tranquilas, después pueden pasar a la casa para utilizar el baño, les dejé toallas limpias.

―Gracias ― contestó Katniss al tiempo que tomaba un pan de la canasta. No sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos, lo olió y se lo llevó a la boca para morderlo ― Mmm ― no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, eran lo más sabroso que había probado.

Effie rio ― ¿Verdad que son deliciosos? tienen suerte, Peeta no los prepara muy seguido.

― ¿Él los hizo? ― preguntó la menor, antes de darle el último mordisco al pan que tenía en las manos.

― Peeta y sus hermanos nos ayudan en la cocina y son excelentes haciendo pan, sus padres tenían una panadería en este distrito, supongo que es algo que llevan en la sangre.

* * *

...

Después de ducharse y preguntarle a Effie en qué podían ayudar, ella las mandó a la carpa que hacía la función de cocina, ahí siempre había mucho trabajo y tenían que preparar la comida que se serviría en el tren esa noche y de desayuno al siguiente día, además de recoger todo antes de que partieran.

Cuando salieron de la tienda rosa, vieron que ya estaban desmontando la gran carpa del circo, había muchos hombres desarmándola y apilando las butacas. Peeta les había comentado que en cada distrito que llegaban, Haymitch ya tenía contratados a varios hombres para ayudarles a montar el circo y desmontarlo cuando se iban, y como viajaban en tren todo lo que quitaban debían meterlo a los vagones.

También les contó que las casas rodantes estaban sobre plataformas para poder moverlas sobre las vías, éstas se enganchaban al tren e incluso tenían un pasillo en la parte de atrás para poder caminar entre ellas una vez que el tren estuviera en movimiento.

― ¡Katniss, Prim! ― se les acercó Peeta en cuanto entraron a la cocina ― ¿Cómo amanecieron? ― les sonrió.

― Bien gracias, venimos a ver en qué les podemos ayudar ― contestó la mayor.

― Perfecto chicas, necesitamos más manos aquí ― dijo Rye entusiasta, mientras sacaba una bandeja llena de bolillos de un horno doble que estaba a su espalda.

Prim de inmediato se acercó ― ¿Dime cómo puedo ayudarte?

―Katniss ven conmigo, Delly tiene mucho trabajo allá atrás ― comentó Peeta.

Pero antes de que se fueran, Prim le dijo al rubio ― Peeta muchas gracias por el pan.

Él sonrió ― De nada, espero les hayan gustado ― se pasó una mano por la nuca.

― Ustedes deben ser unas chicas muy especiales, porque mi hermanito ― Rye le dio una palmada en la espalda ― no suele madrugar para hornear bollos con queso.

― ¿En verdad? Pues estaban deliciosos, a Katniss le gustaron tanto que la escuché incluso gemir cuando los probó ― comentó la menor.

― ¿Gimió? ¿en serio? ― sonrió ampliamente Rye.

― ¡Prim! ― la llamó Katniss y le peló los ojos, después se volteó con Peeta ― Me llevas con ¿Delly? ― preguntó, sentía sus mejillas arder, no podía creer la indiscreción de su hermana.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado por los comentarios de su hermano ― Por aquí, vamos ― señaló con el brazo.

―Prim apuesto que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes aliados ― le guiñó un ojo Rye ― podemos intercambiar historias de nuestros hermanos y … ¡ouch! ― exclamó ante el zape que le dio en la cabeza su hermano Bannock.

―Ponte a trabajar Rye, y deja de buscar formas de avergonzar a Peet ― comentó el hermano mayor y volteó para meter otra bandeja de bolillos al horno.

* * *

...

―Rye es muy bromista y no pierde oportunidad para molestarme, no le prestes mucha atención ― dijo Peeta entre risas nerviosas.

― No pasa nada, Prim suele ser algo… indiscreta.

De pronto vio a una joven de cabello rizado con las manos llenas de jabón lavando una olla enorme.

― ¡Delly! ― la llamó Peeta ― Ven un momento te voy a presentar a alguien.

La joven sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio, y se limpió de prisa las manos en su delantal antes de acercarse.

― Delly, ella es Katniss Everdeen, a partir de hoy ella y su hermana se unen a nuestra gran familia.

― ¡Bienvenida! ― la joven de rizos dorados la abrazó fuerte para la sorpresa de la castaña que apenas si respondió apoyando ligeramente sus manos en la espalda de la chica ― Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas ― la tomó de las manos cuando se separó de ella y le sonrió.

― Gracias ― contestó Katniss forzando una sonrisa, la chica la había tomado desprevenida y no esperaba tal demostración de alegría.

―Katniss va a ayudarte a terminar de limpiar esas vasijas y mientras yo me voy llevando las cajas que ya están listas ― le dijo el trapecista.

― Muy bien ― juntó las palmas ― así terminaremos más rápido.

Peeta se acercó a Katniss antes de irse y le susurró al oído ― No te asustes, Delly es demasiado entusiasta, pero es una buena amiga.

La castaña solo suspiró y se puso manos a la obra. Se colocó el delantal que le pasó la otra chica y comenzó a secar los trastes que le pasaba. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, no tuvo ni oportunidad de abrir la boca, ya que Delly hablaba por las dos.

La joven le contó su historia, de cómo fue que se unió al circo junto con su hermano Sam y su tío Thom. Los tres pertenecían a una familia de gitanos; cuando murieron sus padres y su joven tío quedó a cargo de ellos, se dedicaron a viajar por su cuenta montando espectáculos callejeros hasta que conocieron a Haymitch cuatro años atrás y se integraron a la familia circense.

El resto del día Katniss y Prim siguieron ayudando en lo que podían para empacar todo, y para la tarde ya se encontraban en el tren, a punto de emprender su nueva vida.

...

* * *

...

Peeta no cabía de felicidad, apenas el día anterior creía que se tendría que despedir de Katniss hasta el próximo año que regresaran al Doce y ahora la chica que había esperado durante toda su vida se encontraba sentada a su lado en el tren lista para viajar al Capitolio y empezar una nueva vida en el circo.

No le gustaba para nada la situación que habían tenido que vivir las hermanas Everdeen para tomar esa decisión, pero por otro lado estaba contento de que se alejaran para siempre de ese hombre abusivo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó él a la castaña quién tenía la vista perdida en la ahora vacía pradera.

Katniss suspiró ― Todo el día me sentí ansiosa, creía que el señor Abernathy iba a regresar de la ciudad para decirnos que no podíamos irnos con ustedes ― respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

― Bueno, ya puedes estar tranquila, Haymitch tiene muy buenos contactos y arregló todo.

―Sí, pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta que este tren se ponga en marcha, siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a llegar a bajarnos a mi hermana y a mí.

― ¿Vas a extrañar este lugar?

― Jamás creí que me iría de este distrito, pero … hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo sentía realmente como mi hogar… lo más importante para mí es mi hermana, y me da gustó poder alejarla de ese monstruo para siempre ―volteó hacía el otro extremo del vagón donde Prim charlaba animadamente con Rory, Vick y Posy.

Él siguió su mirada ― Van a estar bien las dos, lo sé. Aquí todos somos familia y nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Ella le dedico una media sonrisa.

― Oye ― la empujó ligeramente con el codo, quería animarla un poco ― al rato podemos darnos una vuelta al vagón donde están los caballos… si quieres claro ― se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Esta vez ella sonrió ampliamente ― Sí me gustaría mucho, gracias.

En ese momento el silbato del tren sonó y éste se puso en marcha.

Peeta sintió a Katniss relajarse a su lado.

― ¡Qué empiece el juego señores! ― aplaudió Rye al final del vagón.

En el tren, dos grandes vagones estaban formados por dos hileras de asientos acomodados de tres en tres, unos frente a otros en cada lado del vagón con mesas en el centro.

Katniss se volteó en su asiento para mirar hacia atrás ― ¿Qué hacen?

― Es una tradición que inició mi hermano Rye hace mucho, cada que partimos de un lugar y el tren se pone en marcha, comienzan a jugar a las cartas con apuestas.

Peeta volteó ― Mira ahí están Rye, a su lado Darius y junto a la ventana Gale, y en frente de ellos, dándonos la espalda están Finnick, Thom y junto al pasillo mi otro hermano que ya conoces, Bannock. La chica que está en el asiento atrás de Finnick viendo sobre su hombro es su novia Annie, y Johanna es la que está atrás de mi hermano.

― ¿Y tú no juegas?

Peeta se encogió de hombros ― A veces, no soy muy bueno la verdad y por lo general soy de los primeros en perder todo.

― Y déjame adivinar, ¿tu hermano Rye es quién les gana a todos?

―Mmm no siempre, es de los más viciosos junto con Darius, sí, pero el que gana más seguido es mi hermano Bannock, creo que su rostro tan serio le ayuda a no delatar sus jugadas. ¿A ti te gusta jugar, podemos ir allá si quieres?

― Odio las apuestas y no sé jugar a las cartas.

¡Idiota! Se auto regañó mentalmente, era claro que a ella no le gustarían las apuestas cuando tuvo que soportar a su padrastro por muchos años. Tenía ganas de darse con la palma de la mano en la frente, pero se limitó a limpiarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón.

― Lo siento no pretendía…

― Está bien ― lo interrumpió ella cuando él comenzaba a disculparse ― el que no me gusten las apuestas no quiere decir que no me interese aprender a jugar a las cartas.

―Yo puedo enseñarte ― se apresuró a decirle él ― Claro no soy el mejor, pero conozco las reglas y tarde que temprano te van a pedir que te unas al juego.

― De acuerdo, gracias ― se volteó de nuevo hacia el frente y se acomodó bien en su lugar ― Y dime, qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, ¿de inmediato instalan todo e inician con el espectáculo?

―Como ya terminamos la gira anual, tenemos que montar un nuevo espectáculo, que bueno ya más o menos hemos ido planeando desde hace meses. Siempre estamos en constante renovación. Así que vamos tener aproximadamente dos semanas y media de descanso ― hizo con los dedos la señal de entre comillas ― porque, aunque no tengamos funciones tenemos que entrenar varias horas al día y también prepararnos para los exámenes.

― ¿Exámenes?

― Sí, ya ves que te conté que como no podemos ir a la escuela nos educan aquí, bueno pues dos veces al año tomamos exámenes en el Capitolio para poder certificar cada año escolar. Este es mi último año gracias a Dios ― se rio ― Tuyo también ¿no?, porque Effie seguro va a hacer que tú también presentes para obtener tu certificado.

― Esta bien, me gustaría poder terminar la escuela y que Prim no pierda el año escolar, aunque no nos trajimos nuestros libros.

― Te presto los míos, podemos estudiar juntos si quieres ― volvió a tallarse las manos en el pantalón, ¡diablos! Se estaba mostrando demasiado ansioso y no quería que ella se sintiera acosada, pero sentía una necesidad de estar con ella que nunca le había pasado con otra persona.

― De acuerdo.

Pronto los gritos en la parte de atrás los hicieron voltear de nuevo.

― ¡Paguen señores! ― habló fuerte Bannock.

― No es justo ― lo señaló Rye ― Tu cara de mustio nos engañó a todos otra vez.

―Tú hermano no tiene la culpa de ser el mejor jugador y que tú seas tan mal perdedor ― dijo Johanna, y chocó la palma con Bannock.

― La vida no es justa hermanito, y ahora por hablador, tú y Darius tienen que cantar a dueto esa ridícula canción que dijiste.

Todos en el vagón comenzaron a reír y aplaudir.

A Peeta le dio gustó escuchar a Katniss riendo divertida ante el penoso espectáculo que daban su hermano y su amigo, y se prometió que haría lo posible por escuchar esa risa más seguido.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Haymitch salió a la pista junto con sus compañeros cuando anunciaron el acto de los trapecistas y se sorprendió cuando vio a la misma pelirroja de hacía dos noches sentada en el mismo palco, pero esta vez no iba acompañada del bufón de su marido sino de dos niños.

Cuando pasó frente a ella le guiñó un ojo y como la vez anterior se dio cuenta que la atractiva chica no le quitó los ojos de encima durante todo el acto.

Más tarde cuando salió a efectuar el show de lanzamiento de cuchillos, ya no solicitó un voluntario de entre el público para que lo ayudara, decidió ir directamente por la pelirroja.

Le tendió una mano ― ¿Cariño quieres ayudarme en el show?

Ella le sonrió.

― Di que sí tía Lucille, por favor ― comentó uno de los niños.

― De acuerdo ― le tocó la punta de la nariz al niño que la animó a participar ― pero no se vayan a mover de aquí.

La chica tomó su mano y lo acompañó al centro de la pista, él abrió mucho los ojos cuando pudo observar mejor su atuendo bajo la luz de los reflectores y dejó escapar un breve silbido. Zapatos de tacón con plataformas y un corto vestido rojo entallado que hacía destacar su hermosa figura, jamás había visto a alguien del público vestido de esa manera tan llamativa.

De nuevo le preguntó su nombre en el micrófono, la llevó hacia la gran diana y no perdió oportunidad de acariciarle la pierna otra vez cuando se agachó para sujetarla de los tobillos.

― ¿Me extrañaste princesa? ― le preguntó al oído cuando abrochó la correa en su muñeca izquierda.

― Que pretensioso, solo traje a mis sobrinos a ver el espectáculo.

― Por supuesto ― le dijo él y vio que ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa, era claro que estaba coqueteando con él.

Durante el acto de magia fue directo a su palco para que uno de sus sobrinos tomara una carta y ella después barajeara el mazo. No podía perder la oportunidad de ver esas hermosas piernas de nuevo.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo esa noche, Haymitch se preguntó si volvería a verla, no porque tuviera interés en ella sino simplemente por el placer de admirar a esa sexy mujer de nuevo. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando dos noches después la vio sentada donde mismo, esta vez acompañada por una niña y un niño pequeño.

― Déjame adivinar ¿quieres ganarte el premio a la mejor tía del año al traer a todos tus sobrinos al circo? O ¿tienes tantas ganas de verme de nuevo, que buscas pretextos para hacerlo? ― le dijo mientras por tercera vez la ataba a la diana.

Ella rio ― Escuchen al señor ego hablar, tan seguro de sí mismo que cree que vengo a verlo solo a él y no a otro.

―Nah, estoy seguro que es por mí ― le guiñó un ojo.

Más tarde al finalizar el truco de la baraja en el que de nuevo lo ayudaron ella y sus sobrinos, cuando sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco la carta que había seleccionado uno de los niños, no pudo creer lo que vio, al parecer él no era el único mago presente y la chica sabía hacer sus propios trucos, pues al reverso estaba escrito con elegante letra un mensaje:

 **Te espero a las 11:00pm en el bar de la Ave. Lane y la Sexta**.

Bueno, si la chica quería pasar un buen rato, quién era él para negárselo. Asintió con la cabeza y se guardó de nuevo la carta dentro del saco sin quitarle a ella la vista de encima.

* * *

...

Estaba parado afuera del bar que le había indicado la chica, su reloj marcaba las 11:15, un poco más tarde de la hora señalada en la carta, esperaba que ella aún estuviera ahí. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y entró; para estar en el Capitolio tenía que admitir que el bar era sumamente sencillo, no era muy grande, las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros luminosos de diferentes marcas de cerveza y equipos deportivos, había varias pantallas que proyectaban videos musicales, a la derecha había mesas con sillas de madera oscura, y del lado izquierdo una larga barra con banquillos alrededor.

Había varias personas sentadas en la mesa y en la barra, se puso a echar un vistazo tratando de localizar a la sexy pelirroja. Cuando volteó al final de la barra rio, en verdad esta mujer era todo un caso, vestía una gabardina azul eléctrico, una pañoleta naranja cubría su cabello y traía puestas unas grandes gafas oscuras, pero sin duda sabía que era ella.

― Buenas noches princesa ― se acercó a saludarla.

Ella se giró en el banquillo y se quitó las gafas ― Llegas tarde, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación dejar esperando a una dama?

¿Una dama? Era una mujer casada y lo estaba citando en un bar casi a media noche a espaldas de su marido, ¡Increíble! Pero había ido ahí con un propósito en mente, así que decidió no darle su opinión al respecto para no hacerla enojar.

― Bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ¿no?, soy el dueño del circo cariño, tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas antes de poder salir.

La chica hizo para atrás los hombros sacando más el pecho y sonrió ― Supongo que esa es la mejor disculpa que voy a obtener de tu parte.

¡Diablos! Esta mujer era una pesada, pero se repitió: sexo, sexo, sexo.

Él se sentó a su lado, vio que ella tenía una copa de vino rosado frente a ella, le habló al bartender y le pidió un whiskey, el hombre al otro lado de la barra le dijo que en un momento se lo llevaba. Entonces se giró hacía ella y apoyó un codo en la barra.

La repasó lentamente con la vista, de los pies a la cabeza ― En serio cariño, ¿Es esta tu forma de pasar desapercibida en este lugar? Eres más llamativa que todos los artistas de mi circo juntos.

― De eso no hay duda, con los trajes tan aburridos, simples y feos que usan… ― Levantó una ceja y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios.

Haymitch soltó la carcajada, esperaba que ella se molestara y por el contrario supo regresársela.

― Me gusta que tengas sentido del humor princesa.

― ¿Sabes? Tengo un nombre, y no es ni princesa, ni cariño, no uses esos motes conmigo.

― ¡Ah! sí, Lucille ― lo pronunció imitando el acento capitolino.

―No me gusta mi segundo nombre, soy Effie.

― Effie ― lo repitió él, y se encogió de hombros ― sí me gusta un poco más que Lucille ― el bartender colocó frente a él el whiskey y un pequeño plato con cacahuates salados, él tomó el vaso y le dio un trago ― ¿Y por qué no utilizas el nombre de Effie en lugar de Lucille si te gusta más?

― Seneca dice que Lucille es un nombre mucho más elegante y combina mejor con su apellido: Crane.

― ¿Seneca es el idiota de barba rara que te dobla la edad?

― No me dobla la edad solo es 15 años mayor que yo, pero no te discuto lo de idiota.

Él sonrió, una chica joven y bonita atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, era claro que buscaba divertirse y olvidarse de su marido por un momento y él era un buen samaritano dispuesto a ayudarle. Tomó un puñado de cacahuates y se los llevó a la boca.

― ¡No comas eso!

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen? ― revisó el plato buscando algún bicho o algo raro.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque no son nada higiénicos, ¿tú crees que sirven botana nueva cada que te ponen el plato enfrente? Voltea para allá ― él volteó de reojo ― Puedes ver que todas esas personas tienen los mismos platos frente a ellos y los comparten, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que no acaban de ir al baño y se lavaron las manos?, ahora mira aquel tipo allá, el calvo, se está hurgando la nariz y …. ¡Eww! acaba de volver a tomar cacahuates del mismo plato que el hombre de al lado.

¡Demonios! Le acababa de echar a perder la botana de los bares, suspiró y volteó a verle las piernas para recordarse una vez más, porqué estaba ahí; después tomó un puñado de cacahuates, aunque ya no se le apetecían nada y se los llevó a la boca, no podía dejarle ver que quizás tenía razón.

― ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros ― No pasa nada.

Cuando ella le dio el último trago a su copa de vino, él se acabó el resto de su whiskey, sacó un billete y lo dejó sobre la barra, la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera.

Antes de que ella dijera algo, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, y aunque la tomó por sorpresa, de inmediato le correspondió el beso. Sin dejar de besarla, la guio hacia un callejón al lado del bar, la pegó a la pared y le desabrochó la gabardina para para poder recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos. Effie gimió en su boca, solo se separaron un momento para tomar aire y continuaron besándose, el beso era un juego de poder en el que ambos competían por dominar al otro, una batalla de lenguas y dientes.

Haymitch le apretó las nalgas y luego le acarició las piernas, metió la mano derecha bajo el diminuto vestido y la tocó sobre las bragas, estaba muy mojada, así que, sin perder tiempo, hizo el encaje de la prenda hacia un lado y la acarició, después le introdujo dos dedos. Ella se vino en tiempo record contra su mano y él ahogó sus gemidos con sus besos.

Cuando se separaron Effie estaba jadeando, él comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, pero ella lo detuvo.

― Aquí no, pueden vernos, vamos a mi coche.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la parte más alejada y poco iluminada del estacionamiento. Frente a ellos estaba un gran auto negro de lujo con los vidrios tintados. Effie abrió su pequeño bolso para sacar las llaves, pero cuando las tomó se le cayeron al piso.

―¿Nerviosa princesa? O solo ansiosa por meterme ya al auto ― le susurró al oído, la tenía abrazada de la cintura por la espalda y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

― Ya cállate y metete de una vez al auto.

― Mandona ― contestó él, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió.

El interior del coche era gris, con amplios asientos de piel. Haymitch abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó en medio del asiento. Ella se metió tras él, cerró la puerta y de inmediato se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre él, se quitó la gabardina y el pañuelo que traía colgando del cuello, debido a que él se lo había quitado del cabello cuando estaban en el callejón y los arrojó al asiento de adelante.

La suave luz del interior del coche estaba encendida, pero ella le aseguró que no se veía absolutamente nada para afuera. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez sus manos comenzaron a quitar la ropa del otro, y pronto Haymitch se encontró con los pantalones y el bóxer en los tobillos, sin camisa y una desnuda Effie sobre él, montándolo con todas sus fuerzas como si no hubiera un mañana. Tenía que admitirlo, la mujer era hermosa y desnuda parecía una diosa con el cabello rojo cayéndole por los hombros. Él le besó el cuello y los pechos después de acariciárselos, estaba completamente perdido ante las atenciones de la bella chica.

Cuando sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, la tomó de las caderas para controlar sus movimientos, pero ella hizo un gesto de dolor y le subió las manos a su cintura.

― ¿Qué pasa princesa, te lastimé? ― la detuvo él por un momento.

― No, estoy bien ― le aseguro de prisa ― me golpeé con la esquina de un mueble en la cadera y me hice un moretón.

Él observó el lado derecho de su cadera y a pesar de la tenue luz, vio un gran morado que se extendía hasta atrás.

― Debió haber sido un gran mueble, no parece … ― pero olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando ella lo volvió a besar apasionadamente y reanudó sus movimientos.

Solo interrumpió el beso, cuando ella alcanzó el clímax y gritó su nombre.

Era lo más sexy que había visto y escuchado jamás, él se vino poco después, y por un momento ella quedó recostada sobre su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente debido a vigoroso ejercicio que compartieron.

Sin decir una palabra, volvieron a vestirse, él se quitó el condón, le hizo nudo y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón, ya lo tiraría en cuanto saliera del auto. Cuando estaba abotonándose la camisa, Effie lo detuvo y le bajó las manos, ella continuó la tarea y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa. Jamás ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado lo había ayudado a vestirse.

― La próxima vez espero puntualidad de tu parte ― le dijo ella mientras le alisaba con las manos las arrugas de la camisa.

― ¿Y quién habló de una segunda vez, princesa? Jamás me he acostado más de una vez con la misma mujer ― bueno eso era en parte verdad, al menos no lo había hecho desde que su novia murió ocho años atrás, sus relaciones se habían limitado a encuentros de una noche.

― ¡Oh! pero conmigo lo harás querido ― lo dijo con mucha seguridad, después colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, y le dio un beso lento y sensual y le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse ― Te espero pasado mañana en el bar, y esta vez no quiero retrasos ni excusas ― le dijo contra los labios.

―Como digas cariño ― le sonrió él, pero estaba seguro que esa era su despedida, no pensaba acostarse de nuevo con ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno ya les había advertido que siendo Hayffie no puedo evitar subirle el tono... pero en mis historias su relación siempre comenzó así, una relación sin ataduras, sexo sin compromiso. (para las que tengas duda que edad tenían Haymitch y Effie en este punto, él tiene 26 y ella 21. Por lo tanto en el presente, él tiene 40 y ella 35)**

 **Por otro lado Katniss y Prim ya van al Capitolio, y pronto van a montar un espectáculo así que ya veremos como encajan las hermanas Everdeen en el nuevo show. Y por Peeta no se apuren, que va a estar más que feliz ayudando a la castaña en todo lo que pueda.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias, y díganme si quieren saber algo más de algún personaje, sugerir pairings o lo que sea).**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	7. La bienvenida

Capítulo 7

 **La bienvenida**

Llegaron al Capitolio al mediodía del siguiente día. Katniss estaba impresionada con lo rápido que comenzaban a instalar todo de nuevo.

La gran carpa del circo fue elevada de inmediato y tal y como le habían dicho, había trabajadores extras que los apoyaban con el montaje. También instalaron la carpa de los animales y los corrales. Y acomodaron en lo que sería el área de descanso las casas rodantes, las cuales una vez que estaban en su lugar, las expandían por medio de palancas para hacerlas más grandes.

Todos los artistas y trabajadores del circo trabajaban por igual con la finalidad de terminar lo antes posible, y Katniss y Prim estuvieron ayudando en área de los corrales, Prim estaba feliz de ver que su cabra Lady se había acoplado muy bien con el resto de los animales.

Pero a pesar de que ya se encontraban en el Capitolio y que les aseguraron que ya formaban parte del circo, Katniss no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, porque ahora quería afianzar su lugar ahí al saber qué iba a hacer una vez que arrancaran de nuevo el espectáculo. Lo había pensado durante todo el viaje en el tren y lo mejor que podía pasarles era que les ofrecieran formar parte de él, así que al terminar su trabajo decidieron ir a hablar con Haymitch y Effie.

Cuando se dirigieron a la casa de los Abernathy, unos trabajadores apenas iban a instalar la tienda rosa que servía de antesala, pero sabían que el mago y su esposa estaban adentro. Se acercaron a la puerta y cuando iban a tocar, ésta se abrió y salió Glimmer, la chica del acto de los perritos, quien se les quedó viendo unos segundos, sonrió burlona y les volteó la cara sin devolver el saludo que le dio Prim.

― ¡Qué chica tan más pesada!

― Sólo ignórala Prim, vamos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

― ¡Adelante! ― escucharon a voz cantarina de Effie.

Las chicas se adentraron en la casa, la cual era de muy buen tamaño para ser una casa rodante y les pareció además muy lujosa; a la derecha estaba la cocina con gabinetes de madera y una mesa tipo cabina para cuatro personas; a la izquierda estaba la estancia, con una sala modular de piel color chocolate con cojines de colores y frente a éste un televisor, un librero de piso a techo y un mini bar en la esquina, después estaba el baño y luego dos puertas que debían ser habitaciones.

Haymitch estaba sentado en la sala y Effie estaba sentada sobre la alfombra acomodando un montón de papeles de colores sobre la mesa de centro.

―En serio princesa, no tienes que hacer eso ahorita.

― Claro que sí, la salida de Glimmer cambia el programa…― comentó la rubia y levantó la vista ― ¡Hola chicas! pasen por favor y tomen asiento.

Katniss y Prim se sentaron junto al mago, Effie se paró de inmediato y fue a traerles bebidas de la cocina.

― Gracias ― comentaron al unísono las hermanas cuando tomaron los vasos de limonada que les ofrecieron.

―Bueno, pues me alegra que estén aquí ― comentó Effie ― va a haber un pequeño cambio de planes y ya no se van a instalar con Seeder sino con Johanna, pues la chica con la que compartía la casa, Glimmer, nos va a dejar hoy mismo.

Haymitch le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón, Katniss notó que, aunque trataba de mostrarse alegre, había algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

― Y díganme, ¿cómo están? ¿va todo bien?, al rato en la junta las voy a presentar formalmente con todos, y hay una persona con la que quiero que hablen…

―Cariño ― la interrumpió Haymitch ― Les haces preguntas y no las dejas hablar.

― Es verdad, discúlpenme ― sonrió Effie ― ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

― A decir verdad ― comenzó Katniss, se sentía algo nerviosa ― A nosotras nos gustaría saber en qué podemos ayudarles, qué vamos a hacer.

― Oh querida no se preocupen, tenemos tiempo, lo importante es que ustedes estén bien y en unos días cuando estén más tranquilas lo veremos.

― Pero estamos bien ― se apresuró a decir Katniss ― en verdad y queremos empezar a trabajar ya en lo que nos digan.

― De acuerdo, ¿qué les gustaría hacer? ― les preguntó el mago, quién las había estado observando, y la castaña notó que había captado su nerviosismo ― ¿Les gustaría participar dentro del espectáculo o prefieren apoyarnos con otra cosa?

Katniss volteó a ver a su hermana y ésta asintió levemente con la cabeza ― Nos gustaría participar dentro del espectáculo.

―Me parece bien, aquí pueden aprender y entrenar para realizar diferentes disciplinas, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué saben hacer? ― se dirigió a la castaña primero ― Preciosa, en el distrito Doce comentaste que eras buena con los caballos y en el quemador me dijeron que eras una cazadora, háblanos más sobre eso.

― Mi hermana es una arquera excelente, cuando caza ardillas las atraviesa justo en el ojo con la flecha ― se adelantó a decir Prim.

― Eso es interesante y ¿puedes disparar el arco mientras corres?

― Sí, lo hago regularmente.

Haymitch entrecerró los ojos ― ¿Podrías disparar el arco desde arriba de un caballo? ¿Qué tan buena eres montando a caballo?

― Tengo experiencia con los caballos, sé cómo montarlos sin silla, desde pequeña aprendí a domarlos con mi papá. La verdad nunca he disparado el arco desde arriba del caballo, pero solo es cuestión de practicar.

― Me gusta… ya pensaremos en algo ― volteó a ver a Effie de reojo y está le sonrió.

― ¿Es verdad que Glimmer se va a ir? ― preguntó Prim ― Porque si ella se va, me encantaría hacerme cargo del show que tenía con los perritos.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó Effie ― Es un show que gusta mucho a los niños pequeños.

― Si me dan la oportunidad, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo ― dijo entusiasmada.

― Bien, denos tiempo de pensarlo ―comentó Haymitch.

― Pero mientras tanto voy a planear un programa de entrenamiento para las dos. Aquí en el circo todos sabemos hacer diferentes disciplinas, así que es muy importante que aprendan un poco de todo ― dijo Effie en un tono alegre ― mañana mismo comienzan.

― Gracias ― contestó Katniss.

Prim fue más allá y se paró a abrazar a Effie.

― Nos vemos al rato en la junta chicas ― las despidió la rubia.

...

* * *

...

― No quiero que se sientan presionadas, han pasado por mucho… no debiste preguntarles si querían estar en el espectáculo tan pronto.

Haymitch se estaba sirviendo whiskey en el mini bar ― Ellas necesitaban escucharlo ¿no las viste? Tienen miedo que el día de mañana las echemos de aquí.

― Eso es ridículo, no haríamos tal cosa.

― Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero ellas no y necesitan sentir que pertenecen a este lugar, que queremos que formen parte del espectáculo ― se sentó en la sala.

Ella se sentó a su lado ― Bien comenzaré a trazar su plan de entrenamiento, y creo que a la mayor podría darle el acto de los caballos, así yo me quedó con el de la Princesa Charlotte.

― Me parece bien y podríamos combinarlo con arquería, sería novedoso.

― Sí, eso estaba pensando… lo que me llamó la atención fue la parte de las ardillas, para qué las cazaría ¿por diversión?

El mago rodó los ojos ― ¿En serio princesa? ― volteó a verla ― afuera de la burbuja color de rosa en la que vives existen personas necesitadas, y cuando no hay dinero suficiente para comprar comida, la gente busca la manera de no morir de hambre.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Estás diciendo que comían ardillas? Pero esos animales no se comen ¡parecen ratas!

― Sí bueno, como te estaba diciendo: Afuera de tu burbuja rosa…

Pero ella se puso de pie de inmediato ― Pobres niñas.

Él la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera dar otro paso ― Detente. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas correr tras ellas para arrastrarlas a la cocina y atiborrarlas de comida? No están desnutridas, y a menos que no quieras que la mayor te atraviese con una de sus flechas, no vayas a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no le va a gustar que le demuestres lástima.

Ella se mordió un labio nerviosa ― Tienes razón ― suspiró ― Entonces planearé un gran acto para cada una, quiero que vean que son importantes para nosotros.

...

* * *

...

Las hermanas Everdeen se dirigieron más tarde a la gran carpa para asistir junto a los trabajadores y artistas a la junta que convocaron Haymitch y Effie. Cuando llegaron, Peeta las estaba esperando en la entrada.

― ¿Cómo les ha ido chicas? Hoy fue una locura ¿verdad? Pero así es siempre el primer día ―sonrió.

― Fue interesante ver la rapidez con la que se instalan de nuevo ― comentó Katniss.

Peeta hizo a un lado la lona para que entraran ― Por aquí, pasen.

Una vez adentro, las chicas vieron que ya había varias personas tomando asiento en las butacas que daban al centro de la pista. El trapecista les dijo que lo siguieran.

Se sentaron cerca de los hermanos de Peeta, los otros dos trapecistas y las chicas que estaban junto a ellos en el tren cuando jugaron a las cartas.

Tras unos momentos, Haymitch y Effie se colocaron en el centro de la pista, él se cruzó de brazos y ella encendió el micrófono inalámbrico que traía sujeto a la falda.

―Bienvenidos y buenas noches tengan todos ustedes ― saludó con su voz cantarina y su marcado acento capitolino.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

― Nos encontramos de nuevo en el Capitolio tras finalizar otra exitosa temporada ― sonrió.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

Cuando se calmaron, ella continuó hablando, hizo un repaso del éxito que tuvieron en taquilla y comparó brevemente ese año con el anterior. Por lo que entendieron las chicas, cada año El Gran Circo Abernathy cobraba más fuerza y se volvía más exitoso. Les agradeció a todos su gran esfuerzo de equipo para alcanzar y superar la meta que se habían propuesto, y a esto se sumó otra ronda de aplausos.

Se volteó hacia Haymitch ― Querido ¿quieres agregar algo más?

―Jamás me deja hablar, dio toda la información ella sola y todavía me pregunta si quiero agregar algo más ― comentó el mago en voz alta.

De inmediato se escucharon las risas de todos. Peeta le explicó al oído a Katniss que ellos eran así, todo el tiempo discutían.

― Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, saben que todo esto ― señaló a su alrededor el mago ― no existiría si no fuera por todo el esfuerzo y trabajo en conjunto que hacemos. Ustedes se han convertido en mi familia, ¡ustedes son el circo! ― comenzó a aplaudir y pronto lo siguieron todos.

Cuando se calmaron Effie volvió a hablar― Todavía no terminamos, les tengo dos importantes noticias esta noche ― continuó ― La primera es que se unen a nuestra familia dos chicas a las que les pido de favor que se pongan de pie, las hermanas Everdeen, Katniss ― la castaña levantó la mano tímidamente a modo de saludo ― y Prim ― quien sonrió de inmediato y saludo a todos ― Mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento en diversas disciplinas por lo que les pido a todos ustedes que las apoyen en todo lo que puedan y también les voy a pedir de favor que cada uno de ustedes se presente, que digan su nombre, cuánto tiempo tienen con nosotros y en qué acto participan.

Las chicas se sentaron de nuevo y voltearon hacia un lado para escuchar las presentaciones.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue el presentador y utilizando la misma voz que en el espectáculo las saludó ― Buenas noches queridas hermanas Everdeen, mi nombre es Woof Derricks y me pongo a su servicio ― hizo una pequeña reverencia ― ¿Cuántos años tengo trabajando en este circo? Toda la vida, tuve la fortuna de integrarme a este circo desde adolescente y trabajé junto al abuelo de Haymitch, por quien lleva su nombre, así que con tantos años aquí me tocó hacer de todo.

A continuación, se presentó una señora, también de edad avanzada ― Yo soy Sae Derriks, la esposa de Woof ― le tocó el hombro a su marido ― Y tengo casi los mismos años que él trabajando aquí en este circo como vidente y también apoyo en las taquillas y los snacks. Cuando quieran chicas pueden visitarme y con mucho gusto les leeré su fortuna.

Las hermanas asintieron en agradecimiento y Katniss se acercó a Peeta para susurrarle ― ¿En verdad puede ver el futuro?

Pero antes de que el rubio respondiera, se volteó Finnick desde el asiento de adelante ― Es una adivina de verdad, a todos nos ha leído las cartas y sí se cumple lo que dice ― le dijo en voz baja.

― ¿A ti también se te cumplió? ― le preguntó a Peeta

Él la vio a los ojos ― Sí, hace muy poco.

Katniss sintió la intensidad de su mirada y apartó la vista para poner atención a la siguiente persona que se presentó.

Uno a uno todos fueron diciendo sus nombres y les dieron la bienvenida a las chicas, hasta que les tocó el turno a los que estaban a su alrededor.

―Hola, yo soy Darius Kent alias "el sexy pelirrojo" ― le guiñó un ojo ― Me uní al circo hace siete años y soy trapecista ― se acercó a Katniss desde el asiento de a fila de abajo, tomó su mano y se la besó ― y estaré encantado de enseñarte todo del trapecio ― volteó a ver a Prim ― claro a las dos.

A su lado Peeta se puso tenso y fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

― Yo soy Annie Cresta, me uní al circo hace cinco años, antes solía ser bailarina de ballet y aquí ejecuto la danza aérea.

― Mi nombre es Finnick Odair, tengo toda mi vida aquí, de hecho, mi madre rompió la fuente cuando estaba en esa pista ― la señaló ― y se hacer de todo, soy acróbata y por el momento estoy en el trapecio. Bienvenidas chicas.

― Yo soy Rye, el más guapo de los hermanos Mellark ― varios se rieron ― alias "el bizcocho del amor" porque estoy para comerme ― ahora todos soltaron la carcajada ― ¡Qué! ― se volteó a ver a todos ― no les hagas caso, es pura envidia. Tengo diez años en el circo y también soy un dios del trapecio.

Peeta se puso una mano en la frente y meneó la cabeza, mientras se reía ― Yo soy Peeta…

Johanna gritó cerquita ― "el chico del pan"

El rubio se sonrojó ― alias "el chico del pan", pero por favor llámenme Peeta, soy trapecista, y junto con mis hermanos tengo diez años aquí en el circo.

― Yo soy Bannock, ya nos conocemos, trapecista ― comentó serio el otro hermano de Peeta.

― Y, por último, yo soy Johanna Mason, domadora, y he estado aquí…

― Cinco años y medio ― le dijo Bannock a su lado.

― Cinco años... ¡ya está! ― levantó las manos viendo a Effie y volvió a tomar asiento.

― Gracias a todos, y bienvenidas una vez más chicas ― sonrió Effie ― Y bueno como les había dicho, falta la otra noticia ― volteó hacia un lado y llamó a Glimmer con una mano para que se acercara ― Esta noche nos deja Glimmer ― le colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de abrazo ― Se le ha presentado una buena oportunidad de trabajo en una empresa aquí en el Capitolio que no ha podido rechazar, y cariño ― dijo viéndola a los ojos ― nos da mucho gusto por ti, aunque quiero que sepas que te extrañaremos mucho ― la abrazó.

Los chicos alrededor de Katniss voltearon a verse entre sí.

― Yo quiero agradecer a todos ustedes. Estos dos años trabajando aquí fueron maravillosos, en especial quiero darles las gracias a Haymitch y Effie, pero como les comentaron, se me presentó una gran oportunidad de trabajar en una importante firma de cosméticos y no la puedo rechazar ― dijo a rubia moviendo las manos y echándose para atrás el cabello ― Me voy esta misma noche, mi novio está esperándome allá afuera, pero me encantaría despedirme de cada uno de ustedes.

Las personas comenzaron a pararse para ir a despedirla, pero el grupo alrededor de Katniss permaneció sentado.

― Maldita zorra mentirosa ― siseó Johanna.

―Yo no creo que se vaya a trabajar a una empresa de cosméticos ― comentó Annie.

― Por supuesto que no, a menos que sea como un animal de prueba ― dijo Johanna, y Bannock a su lado soltó la carcajada.

― Apuesto a que se va al Circo Snow ― Finnick frunció el ceño, volteando a ver como se despedían todos de ella.

― No es tan buena como para que la quieran en su circo ― el pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Rye ― Pero me alegra no tener que verla más, era una presumida odiosa. Ánimo amigo.

― Sí lo mejor es que se vaya ― Rye se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, pasando de largo sin despedirse de Glimmer.

Peeta se volteó con Katniss ― Una larga historia.

La castaña se quedó callada, no supo que decir.

― Y yo ya no voy a tener que compartir la casa con ella, era insoportable y roncaba espantoso ― dijo Johanna

De nuevo rieron.

― Ahora nosotras vamos a ser tus compañeras ― comentó Prim ― pero te aseguro que no roncamos.

― Eso espero, vamos a la casa para que se instalen y tengo que comprobar que no me haya robado nada esa idiota.

...

* * *

Johanna las llevó hasta su casa rodante, no era tan grande y lujosa como la de Haymitch y Effie, pero era acogedora.

Tenía una pequeña cocina con una mesa cuadrada y tres sillas, después seguía la sala de televisión con un sofá y un pequeño escritorio, a continuación, el baño, y al final tras una puerta corrediza la recámara, que tenía tres pequeñas camas individuales acomodadas en forma de u. Johanna les explicó que bajo los colchones había un baúl para que guardaran sus cosas y tenían cajoneras por los lados. Al ser una casa pequeña, los espacios se optimizaban al máximo y vieron que por toda la casa había pequeñas gavetas en la parte de arriba para almacenaje.

Esa noche las hermanas durmieron en la que sería su nuevo hogar, conversaron mucho con Johanna y se dieron cuenta que era muy agradable, aunque tendía a mostrarse diferente.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss despertó temprano, se vistió y decidió salir de la casa a dar un paseo, pero cuando abrió la puerta casi choca con Peeta.

―Me asustaste ― se puso una mano en el pecho.

―Lo siento, apenas iba a tocar la puerta ― le dijo el rubio ― ¿Lista para comenzar?

― ¿Cómo?

― Con tu entrenamiento, yo voy a ser tu instructor ― sonrió el chico.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Haymitch no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a la hermosa pelirroja con la que se había acostado hacía dos días. Ella lo había citado de nuevo esa noche, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba considerando seriamente no cumplir con su código de no repetir con ninguna mujer e ir a verla de nuevo.

Había tenido un día terrible, uno de los caballos estaba cojeando de una pata y temía que fuera a tener laminitis y el veterinario que siempre revisaba a sus animales estaba fuera de la ciudad. La carpa de los animales se había rajado de la parte de arriba y necesitaba mandarla reparar. Y para colmo uno de los malabaristas se había intoxicado y él tendría que entrar a suplirlo en los dos actos en los que participaba.

Así fue como decidió que al terminar la función se iría al encuentro con Effie. Y a diferencia de su cita anterior, llegó siete minutos antes de la hora acordada y pidió un whiskey.

Cuando le dio el último trago al vaso la vio en la puerta, vestía de nuevo su llamativa gabardina y pañoleta, él sonrió, arrojó un billete a la barra y fue hacia ella.

― Llegaste temprano… ― dijo ella, pero él la silenció con un corto pero intenso beso.

La tomó de la mano ― Nos vamos.

― Alguien está ansioso ― se burló ella.

Salieron al estacionamiento ― Princesa tuve un mal día, así que lo único que quiero hacer es cogerte duro y no quiero escuchar tu incesante parloteo, solo quiero oírte repetir mi nombre cuando haga que te vengas varias veces esta noche.

― Eres un grosero.

― Sí lo que digas, pero no me citaste para charlar ― habían llegado al coche de Effie, así que la pegó a la puerta y la besó apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento, presionó su erección contra su vientre y le susurró al oído ― adentro del coche, ¡ya! ― era una orden.

Ella respiro hondo, era claro que se encontraba muy excitada ― Esta noche quiero que lo hagamos en una cama, hay un motel aquí cerca.

Él asintió después de un momento, por más ansias que tenía de cogérsela ahí mismo, era más conveniente una cama para todo lo que tenía ganas de hacerle.

No hablaron durante el trayecto; el motel era uno de los que estaba diseñado para completo anonimato de los clientes, apenas se estacionaron se bajó una puerta automática aislándolos de todo.

La habitación era lujosa y moderna, con luces tenues y música de fondo. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación, él se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla, pero ella lo empujó contra la cama y lentamente se desabrochó la gabardina moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, cuando ésta cayó al suelo vio que ella solo vestía con una fina lencería de encaje negro.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa.

― ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Por fin te quedas sin habla.

― Ven acá ― fue todo lo que él dijo.

Más tarde, cuando ella gritó por tercera vez su nombre, él se rodó a un lado para no aplastarla. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada.

― Eso fue…

― Sí ― contestó él, se puso de pie, se quitó el condón y lo arrojó en una papelera cerca, y comenzó a juntar su ropa que había quedado tirada por toda la habitación ― ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ella también se paró para buscar su ropa ― Mañana no puedo, pero podemos vernos el viernes a la misma hora.

― ¿Qué, tienes cita con otro amante o con tú esposo? ― se estaba abrochando el botón del pantalón, y aunque había intentado sonar desinteresado, el tono le salió un poco más acusativo.

Ella volteó a verlo ― Probablemente esto no te interese, pero jamás había engañado a mi esposo en el año que llevamos de casados a pesar de que tiene meses sin tocarme ― se abrochó el brassier ― Y aunque tampoco es de tu incumbencia, mañana no podemos vernos porque él regresa de viaje y debemos asistir a una cena de su empresa, pero los viernes siempre se va a jugar y no regresa hasta el día siguiente apestando a humo de cigarro y perfume barato.

― De acuerdo, entonces el viernes.

― Y ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa Haymitch, te he notado preocupado toda la noche.

― ¿Ahora eres psicóloga cariño? ― comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, pero de nuevo ella lo detuvo y lo hizo por él.

― No lo soy, pero puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

― A menos que seas veterinaria no me interesa contarte nada.

Ella levantó la vista ― Estudié diseño para tu información, pero tengo una amiga que es una excelente veterinaria y puedo decirle que vaya a visitarte.

― ¿Puede atender a un caballo?

― Esa es su especialidad ― le acomodó el cuello de la camisa ― La conocí en el Club Hípico Panem durante mi última competencia de salto ecuestre.

― ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

― Soy más que una cara bonita ― le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho ― no solo se montar a caballo, sino que gané dos veces el primer lugar en la Competencia de Salto Ecuestre Juvenil; también practiqué gimnasia artística hace años y quedé entre las cuatro mejores en el All Around Individual, y gané tres años consecutivos Pequeña Miss Panem ― le guiñó un ojo.

―Eres todo un estuche de monerías.

― Lo soy ― tomó las llaves ― Vámonos, si quieres te puedo dejar cerca del circo.

Otra primera vez, siempre solía tomar un taxi de regreso, jamás ninguna chica le había dado un aventón, pero había algo en la pelirroja que lo tenía intrigado.

...

* * *

Haymitch estaba arriba del trapecio ensayando para la función, cuando la voz de su amigo Chaff lo distrajo.

― ¡Eh amigo baja! tienes que venir a ver esto.

El rubio se lanzó en el trapecio, dio varias volteretas y cayó sobre la red. Se bajó y tomó una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Vamos a los corrales para que veas.

Cuando llegaron a los corrales, se dirigieron al fondo donde estaba el caballo con problemas en una pata, ahí estaban dos mujeres agachadas sobre él. Una morena de cabello rizado vestida con una bata blanca de doctor, estaba escuchando los latidos del animal con un estetoscopio; la otra era más joven, pelirroja con el cabello recogido en un chongo y vestida con ropa deportiva ajustada, sostenía una bolsa de gel frio sobre la pata del equino.

― Ya viste ese pedazo de trasero ― subió varias veces las cejas Chaff.

Haymitch le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su amigo ― No seas idiota, ten más respeto.

― Desde cuando…

― Oye princesa, se puede saber qué significa esto ― señaló al caballo.

― Hola Haymitch ― le sonrió ella ― recuerda que te comenté que tenía una amiga veterinaria, la traje para que lo revisara.

Effie no traía una gota de maquillaje y se veía más bonita.

― Y tomaste sola la decisión de venir sin avisarme.

― No veo a ningún otro veterinario por aquí y sí a un caballo muy adolorido. Se dice gracias Effie por preocuparte y hacer algo al respecto ― levantó una ceja.

― También te da clases de modales amigo ― le susurró Chaff ― ¡suerte!

La veterinaria se quitó el estetoscopio ― Tiene el ritmo cardiaco un poco acelerado. Le revisé la pata y en mi experiencia te puedo asegurar que se trata de un desgarre, la tiene inflamada y se siente caliente al tacto. Traje un aparato de ultrasonido portátil, voy a revisarlo para ver la ubicación y gravedad del desgarre.

El rubio se metió al corral y se agachó al lado de Effie ― ¿Cómo te ayudo?

― Sólo manténgalo calmado para que no se mueva ― comentó la veterinaria.

La pelirroja se le acercó para susurrarle ― Te ves muy atractivo con el cabello recogido.

Haymitch se había hecho una pequeña coleta ― Y tú te ves mejor sin todo eso que te pones en la cara.

Ella sonrió y notó que la veterinaria les dirigió una mirada a los dos.

Después de vendar la pata del caballo, le dio las recomendaciones que debían seguir para su tratamiento y le dio una receta para un antiinflamatorio.

― No me he presentado, soy la doctora Seeder Gibbs ― le tendió la mano.

― Yo soy Haymitch Abernathy.

― Y yo soy Chaff Salvin ― se metió su amigo a saludar ― ¿Ya almorzaron? ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

Effie revisó su reloj ― Esta bien, todavía tengo tiempo.

Seeder y Chaff se adelantaron.

― ¿Vienes del gimnasio?

― Se supone que estoy en mi clase de spinning, pero decidí llamar a Seeder y ver si podía venir conmigo.

― Parece buena en lo que hace.

― Es excelente como te había dicho, actualmente no tiene trabajo y está buscando. Hasta hace poco daba un taller en la universidad, pero ya no renovaron su contrato.

― ¿Así que la trajiste con doble intención? También le estas buscando trabajo.

― Con tantos animales que tienes aquí, deberías tener a alguien como ella. Además, no tiene familia en el Capitolio y está dispuesta a viajar.

― Parece que ya tienes todo planeado.

― Solo piénsalo y habla con ella, por favor.

― Ya veremos.

Haymitch volteó a su alrededor, jaló a la chica atrás de una casa rodante y la besó. Ella de inmediato lo rodeó con los brazos.

― Quería hacer eso desde que te vi allá atrás agachada sobre el caballo, con estos ajustados leggins ― le apretó el trasero.

― Me los puedo volver a poner mañana en la noche si tanto te gustaron ― le guiñó un ojo y siguió avanzando meneando las caderas.

Esto era malo, le estaba gustando demasiado esta mujer, y debía poner un alto antes de llegar más lejos.

* * *

 **Bueno, qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Ya las hermanas Everdeen se van a meter de lleno al mundo del circo, y Katniss pasará mucho tiempo con Peeta practicando.**

 **Por otro lado en la historia de Haymitch y Effie, ya pueden irse imaginando lo que pasó, espero también les guste esta parte.**

 **Muchas gracias en verdad a todos los que me han dejado reviews o sugerencias. Gracias a IamPeterPan por el programa de televisión del circo que me sugeriste, me sirvió un montón. Y a todos los que semana a semana me dejan sus comentarios: la guest Laura, Igora Mellark, 75everything, Captain Anniah, Stelle Lioncourt, y a los guest anónimos.**

 **Por favor síganme escribiendo, me alegran sus comentarios y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como anuncio les comentó a todos los fans de hayffie, que el próximo lunes voy a publicar una nueva historia que se llama: Como conquistar a Effie Trinket en 10 días. Va a ser una comedia / romance, son capítulos más cortos que espero les gusten y diviertan. Katniss y Peeta aparecerán en todos los capítulos también para aconsejar a nuestro querido Haymitch.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	8. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 8**

 **Entrenamiento**

Peeta llevó a Katniss a un parque cercano.

― Por lo general corro por las mañanas alrededor de las instalaciones, pero cuando estoy aquí en el Capitolio me encanta venir a este parque.

Katniss volteó a su alrededor y respiró hondo ― Me gusta … todos los árboles, el aroma a bosque.

― Pensé que te gustaría aquí, también hay un largo artificial. Vamos a calentar y después pasaremos por ahí.

Hicieron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento.

― Por lo general me gusta trotar aquí 5km, pero si lo prefieres podemos caminar.

― ¿Crees que no puedo aguantar trotando? ― volteó a verlo ella.

― No quise decir eso ― se apresuró a decir.

― Te apuesto a que tengo más resistencia que tú ― le dio levemente un golpe en el abdomen con el dorso de la mano y se echó a trotar.

El rubio sonrió y pronto la alcanzó.

Estuvieron corriendo sin hablar, solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían sus pies sobre la pista y el de otras personas que también se ejercitaban en el lugar. El silencio era un silencio cómodo y Katniss estaba agradecida de poder disfrutar del canto de los pájaros, el agua que caía de la fuente en medio del lago y de descubrir que era agradable hacerlo en la compañía de Peeta.

― ¿Quieres que caminemos un rato?

― ¿Ya te cansaste tan pronto Mellark?

― No, lo decía por ti.

― ¡Qué considerado! Pero, ¿cómo crees que nos movíamos Prim y yo en el Doce si no teníamos coche? ― apretó más el paso y lo rebasó.

Cuando terminaron los 5km, Peeta tomó los dos tapetes de Yoga que había dejado recargados en un árbol y los llevó a una zona de césped al lado del lago.

― Ahora vamos a hace algunos ejercicios de estiramiento que van a mejorar tu flexibilidad.

Trabajaron durante media hora más, el rubio era un buen instructor.

― ¿Cuándo vamos a poder practicar para hacer maromas y todo eso? ― preguntó ella mientras enrollaba el tapete.

― ¿Ya quieres practicar gimnasia?

― Es que vi varias veces el acto de Effie y es increíble ― comenzaron a caminar de regreso ― la forma en que se cambia de un caballo a otro, cómo se baja de ellos con esa vuelta de espaldas… me da miedo no estar a la altura.

― No te preocupes, hay tiempo y necesitas practicar mucho, pero estoy seguro que vas a lograr hacer todo lo que te propongas ― chocó su hombro con el de ella y le sonrió.

El estómago de Katniss hizo ruido.

Él se rio ― Yo también muero de hambre, Bannock iba a hacer roles de canela, vamos a desayunar.

...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al circo, Katniss vio a su hermana rodeada de perritos, acompañada por Delly.

― ¡Mira Katniss! ― le sonrió la menor ― ¿A poco no son lindos?

― Claro patito ― le sonrió la castaña.

― Y mira lo que puedo hacer.

Les dio una instrucción y movió la mano, de inmediato todos los perritos se pararon en dos patas y giraron cuando Prim giró la muñeca.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos ― Es grandioso Prim.

― Le digo que a este paso va a estar en el espectáculo mucho más pronto de lo esperado ― comentó Delly.

A la castaña le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz y a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos de su forma de ser, era una persona sencilla, a la que se le facilitaba hacer amigos y todo lo que hacía le salía bien.

― Vamos a desayunar Prim, ¿quieres venir?

― Desayuné con Jo hace rato, gracias ― de inmediato se volteó hacia Delly y continuaron hablando.

― No puedo creer que Prim ya esté practicando con los perros y ya puede hacer que hagan trucos ― le comentó al rubio.

― Esos perritos están muy bien entrenados, con la instrucción adecuada y algunos premios hacen lo que les pidas, Prim lleva un poco de ventaja. A ti por la tarde ya te tocará estar con Effie y los caballos.

― ¿Y después de desayunar que vamos a hacer?

― Ejercicios de equilibrio, pero no comas ansias, vamos poco a poco siguiendo el programa de entrenamiento que te hizo Effie.

Desayunaron en una de las mesas de picnic, junto con Finnick, Annie y Bannock.

Peeta le llevó a Katniss un plato con diversas cosas, cereal con yogurt y fruta, huevo con jamón y un rol de canela, además de jugo de naranja. Katniss no pudo evitar chuparse los dedos con el glaseado, estaba delicioso y jamás había desayunado tanto, pero según le explicaron ese era un buen desayuno para los gimnastas.

Cuando iba a dar la última mordida al pan, apareció Rye.

― Buenos días Katniss, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con mi hermanito, te trata bien? ― colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Peeta y les dio un apretón.

― Todo bien, gracias.

― Y veo que ya probaste los roles de mi hermano Bannock. Así que dime ¿Qué prefieres los roles de Bannock o los bollos rellenos de Peet? ― le sonrió traviesamente.

― Rye no empieces ― le advirtió Bannock.

Éste levantó las manos de manera inocente ― juro que no es una pregunta con doble sentido, lo digo en serio, entonces Katniss ¿qué prefieres?

La castaña sabía que a Rye le encantaba hacer sentir incómodo a Peeta, pero por otro lado decidió contestarle con la verdad y no dejarse avergonzar ― Los bollos de queso, pero los roles también están deliciosos Bannock.

― ¡Lo sabía! ― gritó entusiasmado, y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Peeta.

El rubio se había puesto algo rojo ― Gracias Katniss, y no le hagas caso a Rye.

― No lo hago.

― ¡Eh! Eso dolió ― contestó el hermano.

― Ya terminé Peeta, ¿nos vamos? ― se puso de pie.

...

* * *

A continuación, el trapecista puso a Katniss a hacer diferentes pero sencillos ejercicios de equilibrio con muchas repeticiones, estaban en un área acondicionada para gimnasia.

― ¿Esto es lo único que voy a hacer de equilibrio?

― Katniss debes empezar poco a poco, no vas a ser una equilibrista de la noche a la mañana, aunque has demostrado que tienes buen equilibrio.

― Es que se me hace muy sencillo, quiero probar algo más.

― Mira si continuas así estos días, al final de la semana te pongo los ejercicios en la barra de equilibrio.

― ¿Y por qué no de una vez?

― Veo que no estás dispuesta aceptar un no por respuesta ― se puso las manos en la cadera ― De acuerdo ven a probar en la barra de equilibrio.

Ella sonrió.

La barra estaba rodeada de colchonetas.

― ¿Y cómo me subo?

― Impulsándote.

Ella no iba a desistir y aunque le costó un poco de esfuerzo se subió y con cuidado se puso de pie.

― Esto es sencillo, es como caminar en las ramas de los árboles.

El rubio se acercó y caminó a su lado sobre las colchonetas, mientras ella lo hacía sobre la barra.

― No es tan difícil ― sonrió cuando alcanzó el otro extremo de la barra, se giró y caminó de regreso, pero en esta ocasión más rápido, solo que casi al final, perdió pisada y se cayó. Peeta, quien estaba a su lado, alcanzó a tomarla en brazos.

― ¿Decías?

La castaña no había estado tan cerca de él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro podía ver lo cristalino de sus ojos y lo tupido de sus pestañas, y a pesar de que la estaba cargando, no parecía que a él le costara trabajo sostenerla. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada a sus labios y ella se humedeció los suyos con la lengua.

― ¿Van a continuar trabajando aquí?

Una voz los sacó de trance y Peeta puso de inmediato a Katniss en el suelo. Ella se volteó, un poco avergonzada de los pensamientos que por un instante invadieron su mente.

― Sí, ya terminamos Darius, esto es todo tuyo.

― No hay problema yo voy a utilizar las barras asimétricas ― se puso un poco de magnesia en las manos ― Y trencita ― se dirigió a Katniss ― cuando quieras yo también puedo ayudarte a entrenar ― le guiño un ojo.

― Gracias, pero Peeta ya me está ayudando.

...

* * *

Por la tarde Katniss llegó a los corrales, Effie ya la estaba esperando ahí.

― ¡Hola querida! ― la saludó y se acercó a abrazarla.

La castaña no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanto abrazo que daba esta mujer, pero de igual forma lo correspondió.

― Dime ¿Cómo te fue con Peeta en el entrenamiento de esta mañana?

― Todo bien, es un buen instructor.

― Sí, Peeta es un gran muchacho ― se acercaron al corral ― Ya conoces a mis bebés ¿verdad?

― Son Diamante y Perla, los blancos; Ónix y Obsidiana los negros; y Oro y Ámbar los palominos ― los nombró Katniss.

Effie los veía con orgullo y acarició a Perla ― Así es, y esta semana lo que espero es que tú los conozcas, que te tomes el tiempo por las tardes para montar a cada uno de ellos, que los cepilles, que les hables, quiero que te des cuenta de lo diferente que es cabalgar a cada uno de ellos y hacer que hagan lo que les pides. Por ejemplo, a Diamante hay que apretarle un poco las riendas o hará lo que quiere, en cambio Ámbar es muy dócil. Le pedí a Chaff que te ensillara a Perla, para que empieces con ella.

Katniss notó que había dos caballos ensillados ― ¿Tú montaras conmigo?

― En esta ocasión no, pero lo harás con mi amiga Hazelle.

La castaña no se dio cuenta cuando llegó la mujer, pero de pronto apareció al lado de Effie.

― Qué tal Katniss, sé que me presenté anoche en la carpa, pero ahora lo hago en persona. Soy Hazelle ― le tendió la mano.

― Mucho gusto ― la tomó la chica.

― Bueno yo las dejo, ¡ah! y Katniss, mañana después de que regreses de entrenar con Peeta quiero que hagas un espacio para irnos de compras junto con Prim ― le sonrió y le apretó afectuosamente el brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

Hazelle abrió el corral y las dos sacaron a los caballos ensillados.

― No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, pero sigues pareciéndote a tu padre.

Katniss montó al caballo blanco ― ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

― A tus padres, en el Doce fuimos vecinos, nosotros éramos los dueños de la granja de al lado.

― ¡La Granja Hawthorne!, usted es la señora Hawthorne.

Salieron de los corrales cabalgando.

― Ahora soy la señora Foster, me casé con Jack Foster, a quién también conociste anoche.

El primer esposo de Hazelle y el padre de Katniss murieron durante un asalto a un banco muchos años atrás, los asaltantes habían tomado de rehenes a los clientes y trabajadores de la sucursal bancaria, pero todo salió mal cuando arribó la policía al lugar y en un ataque de pánico, uno de los maleantes abrió fuego contra todos. Murieron catorce civiles en el lugar y tres quedaron heridos.

― Después de la muerte de mi papá, nosotras nos aislamos del mundo por un tiempo. Fue hasta después que me enteré de que habían vendido la granja.

― No la vendimos, la perdimos, la teníamos hipotecada y el documento ya iba a vencer, Robert fue al banco para pedir una prórroga y tu padre iba a ser nuestro aval cuando pasó el asalto ― cabalgaron en silencio un rato, después Hazelle volvió a hablar ― Yo busqué trabajo, soy psicóloga, pero jamás había ejercido mi carrera, Robert y yo nos casamos apenas me gradué y me dediqué junto con él a la granja, así que ya te imaginaras, en todos los lugares donde apliqué para una vacante, me pedían experiencia y yo no la tenía.

― Le hubieras pedido ayuda a mamá, estoy segura que hubiera podido hacer algo ― volteó a verla.

― Siento mucho la muerte de tu madre, me enteré apenas que estuvimos en el Doce. Elena fue una mujer muy buena, pero amaba profundamente a tu padre y quedó devastada con su muerte.

Katniss se quedó en silencio por un momento ― Los culpó de la muerte de papá, ¿verdad? Continuamente decía que papá no debía estar en el banco, que no era su hora. Pero… señora Foster, no fue su culpa, los únicos culpables fueron ellos, los asaltantes.

― Yo jamás juzgué a tu madre por eso, pero me dolió perder su amistad ― fijó la vista al frente.

― ¿Y qué hizo después?

― Sin trabajo, con tres niños que alimentar… vendí todo lo que teníamos, los muebles, los animales, la maquinaria la embargaron junto con la granja, y nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento, estuve lavando y planchando ropa ajena, pero ganaba muy poco y sabía que pronto se nos acabaría el dinero y quedaríamos en la calle. Gracias al cielo a los pocos meses llegó el circ, y decidí probar suerte, cuando vine aquí con la primera persona que hablé fue con Jack ― sonrió al pronunciar su nombre ― creo que él vio la desesperación en mi rostro, porque él mismo me acompañó a hablar con Haymitch y a convencerlo de que nos aceptara.

Jack Foster era el gerente del circo, así se presentó la noche anterior, y recordaba haberlo visto como asistente en el espectáculo, tenía una ligera cojera en su pierna izquierda.

― Jack desde el inició fue muy bueno con mis niños, y junto con Haymitch comenzaron a entrenarlos, mis muchachos siempre han sido muy trabajadores y les emocionaba formar parte de esto.

― ¿Tú también entrenaste?

― ¿Yo? No ― se rio ― pero se coser, así que comencé a ayudarle a Effie con los vestuarios, y también cocino; dentro del espectáculo yo estoy en los snacks.

La castaña no quería ser entrometida, pero le gustaba ver que a Hazelle le había ido bien en su segundo matrimonio a diferencia de su madre ― ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Jack?

Hazelle suspiró ― Es un hombre muy bueno y noble, además de atractivo ― le guiñó un ojo ― mis hijos comenzaron a verlo como una figura paterna y nosotros nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después… solo se dieron las cosas, nos casamos a los dos años de que llegamos aquí, tuvimos una hija, mi pequeña Posy… la verdad nunca creí que volvería a ser tan feliz en mi vida, pero aquí se vive muy bien y estamos rodeados de gente fabulosa.

― Mi madre también se volvió a casar.

― Sí, lo supe ― de pronto su rostro se puso algo triste ― Me hubiera encantado disuadir a tu madre de casarse con ese hombre, muchos sabían qué clase de calaña era, aunque era atractivo y tenía un don con la palabra para encantar a las mujeres, pero tú madre no quiso hablar conmigo nunca más, me rechazó todas las veces que intenté hacerlo para arreglar las cosas entre nosotras.

― A mí me hubiera gustado que te escuchara.

La mujer le sonrió, después volteó al frente ― ¡Mira! Ahí está mi hijo Gale, ¡Gale! ― lo llamó ― ¡Ven un momento!

El joven estaba con Cato y Clove lanzando cuchillos, pero dejó todo y vino corriendo al encuentro con su madre.

― Hijo, ¿recuerdas a Katniss Everdeen? Era nuestra vecina cuando vivíamos en la granja en el Doce.

Gale frunció el ceño y después sonrió ― ¡Catnip! Cómo has cambiado, no te reconocía.

―Ni yo a ti, pero ahora que me llamas por ese apodo te recuerdo, me molestabas todo el tiempo.

El muchacho acarició el caballo ― Era broma, eras muy competitiva y te enojabas con facilidad ― a lo lejos gritaron su nombre, le dio dos palmadas a Perla antes de alejarse ― pero me da gusto que estés aquí, habrá que ponernos al corriente después ― se despidió con una mano y regresó con sus compañeros.

Siguieron andando, ya habían completado una vuelta.

― ¿Y cómo te has sentido Katniss?, supe lo que les pasó a tu hermana y a ti, y lamento mucho que hayan sufrido algo así.

― _Así que lo que quería era psicoanalizarme_ ― pensó Katniss ― Estamos bien, gracias ― contestó un poco a la defensiva.

― No deberías hablar por tu hermana, ella si tenía mucho de que hablar.

― ¿Hablaste con Prim? ¿Qué dijo, está bien?

― Lo que platiqué con ella es estrictamente confidencial, pero no te preocupes, tu hermana es muy fuerte y debes saber que te quiere y admira mucho.

Katniss permaneció en silencio un rato, trataba de entender por qué Prim había tenido la necesidad de hablar con la psicóloga.

― No voy a forzarte a hablar, nadie va a hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que este tipo de traumas no se borran tan fácilmente y es normal que te sientas con algo de ansiedad o problemas al dormir y lo mejor en estos casos es hablarlo.

― Estoy bien y he podido dormir, gracias.

― De acuerdo, no voy a insistir, pero por favor siente la confianza de acercarte a mí cuando estés lista ― y dicho esto Hazelle se dirigió a los corrales.

Katniss se quedó sola con sus pensamientos e hizo que el caballo corriera, quería dejar su mente en blanco. Más tarde, por la noche, su sueño estuvo plagado de pesadillas.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Seneca se había ido de viaje nuevamente y Effie aprovechó su ausencia para ver a Haymitch casi todas las noches, la misma habitación del motel había sido testigo de todos sus ardientes encuentros.

El sábado por la mañana, su esposo regresó de un humor pésimo, había perdido mucho dinero en sus apuestas y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, y ese alguien siempre era ella. Al día siguiente le había regalado un exquisito brazalete de esmeraldas a modo de disculpas, pero Effie lo odiaba, había recibido muchísimas joyas de parte de su esposo, pero a un doloroso costo.

El día de la semana en el que Effie se sentía feliz con su marido, era cuando éste salía de viaje. Y el lunes a media mañana, ella sonrió nuevamente, aunque no del todo, esa noche había acordado verse con Haymitch, pero tenía nuevos moretones que no le quería mostrar, producto de los cintarazos que su marido le dio en la espalda y bajo los glúteos, la hebilla se le había marcado en la piel dejándole feos moretones. Séneca sabía muy bien dónde golpearla para que no se vieran sus golpes, pero éstos no había forma de ocultárselos al mago, ya que se desnudaba por completo con él.

Tenía que cancelar la cita con Haymitch de esa noche y el resto de la semana, pero no tenía forma de contactarlo, así que decidió ir a la presentación de esa tarde. En esta ocasión no se arregló como solía hacerlo, no quería llamar la atención, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla con un blusón celeste y zapatillas de piso doradas.

Compró un boleto para la primera fila de butacas en lugar del palco donde se había sentado las veces anteriores. Haymitch notó su presencia hasta el acto de lanzamiento de cuchillos, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ella le hizo saber que no deseaba participar. Cuando terminó la función, ella lo esperó sentada en su lugar y él fue por ella.

― Pensé que nos veríamos más tarde Princesa.

― Yo también, pero necesitaba verte antes para… ― no pudo terminar la frase, porque él la besó.

― ¡Amigo deja eso para después! Ya vamos a empezar, vente ― escucharon la voz de Chaff.

El mago se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano ― Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mags y vamos a festejarla, ven, te vas a divertir.

Ella volteó a verlo a los ojos, la semana anterior habían comenzado a hablar más, ese cambio en los planes de esa noche le agradó. Lo acompañó a la parte de atrás, al área de recreo que había entre las casas rodantes, y sonrió al ver todo adornado con series de pequeñas luces y globos.

― ¿Gustas una cerveza amor? ― Chaff, él amigo de Haymitch, le colocó una botella en la mano.

― Gracias ― dijo ella y le dio un trago, aunque siempre había preferido el vino rosado o las bebidas preparadas, disfrutó de esa cerveza tan helada.

― No tardo, voy a cambiarme ― le susurró el rubio al oído cuando ella tomó asiento en una mesa cercana ― ¡Pórtate bien Chaff! ― le advirtió a su amigo.

El moreno tomó asiento a su lado con otra cerveza en la mano.

Ella dio otro trago a la suya y después se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Desde cuando trabajas en el circo?

― Ya tengo siete años aquí.

― ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar aquí?

Chaff levantó su brazo izquierdo y le mostró su muñón ― Perdí la mano en un accidente en la fábrica donde trabajaba, después de recuperarme me despidieron.

― ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso!

― Sí cuando argumentan que el accidente fue por mi culpa, por no seguir el protocolo de seguridad.

― ¿Así fue?

― No, los malditos bastardos no le dieron mantenimiento a la maquinaria y ésta falló.

― ¡Lenguaje! ― le dijo ella ante sus palabras altisonantes ― ¿No pudiste comprobar que no les habían dado mantenimiento a las máquinas, conseguir que tus compañeros testificaran a tu favor?

― No cuando no cuentas con dinero suficiente para contratar un buen abogado y sabes que ellos tienen comprado al Juez ― le dio un gran trago a su cerveza ― después de eso, no había quien quisiera contratar a un manco y menos cuando se decía que había sido por mi culpa.

― Hasta que llegaste aquí.

― Exacto, a Haymitch incluso le agradó la idea que fuera el domador de tigres y dijera que uno de ellos me había arrancado la mano de un mordisco.

Ella puso cara de horror y él se atacó de la risa.

― No pasa nada, Haymitch jamás me ha visto como una persona incompleta ― sonrió fijando la vista en un punto tras de ella ― Y hablando del rey de Roma…

El mago se había dado una ducha, traía el cabello mojado y se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta deslavada. Se veía muy sexy y con un aire de chico malo.

Había música y varias parejas bailando en una pista de baile improvisada.

― ¡Vamos Haymitch, invita a bailar a la chica y únetenos! ― gritó una chica de largo cabello castaño.

Él rodó los ojos, pero le hizo caso a su compañera ― ¿Quieres bailar cariño? ― le extendió una mano.

― Me encantaría, gracias ― le sonrió ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, él era un gran bailarín, aunque le gustaba hacer pasos ridículos. Se le veía de muy buen humor esa noche.

Tras bailar varias canciones, los interrumpieron.

― ¿No le concedes un baile a la cumpleañera? ― preguntó una mujer mayor.

― Por supuesto, si me lo permites princesa ― volteó a verla el rubio.

― Adelante por favor ― sonrió ella.

― ¿Pero no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

― Mags, te presento a Effie y Effie te presento a Mags.

La pelirroja le tendió la mano, pero la mujer la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo ― Gusto en conocerte querida.

― Igualmente.

― Bueno si me disculpas, voy a robarte un momento a este muchacho.

Effie regresó a la mesa donde estaba antes, que ahora se encontraba vacía.

― ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ― le preguntó otra mujer.

― Por supuesto.

― Soy Sae ― le tendió una mano.

― Yo soy Effie, mucho gusto.

En ese momento la mujer colocó un mazo de cartas de tarot sobre la mesa ― Soy una vidente, ¿te gustaría que te leyera el futuro?

Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero le ganó la curiosidad ― De acuerdo.

La mujer sonrió y tomó las cartas y se las tendió ― Mézclalas ― cuando ella lo hizo, le pidió que cortara el mazo ― Pero formula en tu mente la pregunta que quieres que te responda.

― Listo.

― Bien, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

La chica volteó hacia la pista por un momento, donde Haymitch bailaba con Mags.

― Me gustaría saber mi futuro a corto plazo, por favor.

La adivina acomodó cinco cartas formando una herradura, comenzando de izquierda a derecha. Después destapó la primera y frunció un poco el ceño ―Esta carta representa tu presente. Tu vida en la parte material está resuelta, no te falta nada, pero te sientes atrapada en una jaula, claro una jaula de oro, pero una jaula es una jaula sin importar el material de que esté hecha.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos, era así como se sentía.

A continuación, la adivina destapó la siguiente carta ― Esta carta representa tus deseos en este momento de tu vida. Tú no eres feliz, no te importan todos los bienes materiales que tienes, no estás a gusto con tu vida. Buscas amor y aceptación, pero no en tu hogar, porque ahí te has cansado de esperarlo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

― Veamos la que sigue, esta representa lo inesperado ― volteó la carta del medio y permaneció en silencio un momento ― Veo una bifurcación en tu camino, vas a tener que tomar una decisión muy pronto y lo que sea que elijas decidirá el resto de tu vida, así que debes tener muy claro qué es lo que quieres y qué estás dispuesta a perder.

Effie no podía hablar, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo esa mujer, porque parecía que pudiera ver dentro de ella.

― La que sigue nos va a decir tu futuro inmediato ― le dio vuelta y se quedó muda, Effie por su parte hizo una exclamación, la carta que tenía frente a ella era la de la muerte.

― Eso… eso quiere decir que yo…

― ¡No! Calma niña, esta carta que representa a la muerte no se refiere al acto de morir, esto nos habla de una transformación que puedes tener, una que va a atraer angustia, que va a cortar lazos y ataduras para poder liberarte. Puede ser un evento difícil, doloroso, pero que va a dar un giro a tu vida como lo es actualmente.

Effie soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aunque de todas formas se sentía inquieta.

― Y por último, esta de aquí representa el resultado ― volteó la carta ― Esto todavía no es muy claro, porque a ti se te presentan dos posibles caminos a seguir ― le tomó la mano ― Todo esto que te acabo de decir no es algo que esté escrito, solo son posibles escenarios, finalmente tú eliges tu destino, tú puedes cambiar o prevenir lo que te he mostrado.

Ella trató se sonreír.

― Tranquila, sé que elegirás el camino correcto ― la adivina lanzó una mirada a la pista de baile ― Haymitch es un buen muchacho, desconozco el tipo de relación que ustedes tienen, pero cuando estaban bailando… hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreírle así a alguien y jamás había traído a una chica aquí, y es la segunda vez que te veo, la primera vez fue en el comedor hace una semana ― le dio dos palmaditas en la mano ― sólo no le vayas a romper más el corazón, lo ha tenido así desde hace muchos años ― y dicho esto recogió sus cartas y se fue.

En ese momento Haymitch regresó a su lado y la tomó de la mano ― Ven conmigo Princesa ― La llevó entre las casas rodantes hasta una de las más alejadas y abrió la puerta ― Entremos.

― ¿Esta es tu casa?

― Así es ― pronto la estaba besando contra la pared.

― Espera Haymitch ― le dijo en un jadeo.

Pero él continuó besándole el cuello ― Nunca creí que una pelirroja me volvería loco.

― Rubia.

Él se separó ― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Soy rubia, no pelirroja.

El frunció el ceño ― ¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello?

Ella volteó hacia otro lado antes de responder ― A Seneca no le gustan las rubias, así que desde que nos casamos hace que me tiña el cabello.

― Pues es un idiota, eres hermosa no importa el color de cabello que tengas. Dime princesa, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

― Yo … no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

― Pero es que no dejo de pensar como una chica bonita, inteligente, por lo que me has platicado de buena familia, se casó tan joven y con un tipo como él.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia ― no quería hablar de eso con él, temía que la viera con otros ojos cuando supiera la verdad ― ¿Y sabes qué? Lo mejor es que me vaya, no creo que podamos volver a vernos esta semana ― Se alejó de él y se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¿Sabes que creo cariño? Que eres una zorra que solo ama el dinero, pero buscas diversión en otro lado debido a que tu marido no fue suficiente para ti.

Ella se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte ― No sabes nada de mí ― se giró lentamente ― retira lo que has dicho.

― Solo digo lo que veo.

― Eres un estúpido, te encanta creer que puedes leer bien a la gente, pero la verdad es que te gusta ocultarte tras esa fachada de desinteresado, de que no te importa nada, cuando la realidad es que tienes un gran corazón y tienes miedo de que las personas lo vean. Pero alguien te hizo daño y apuesto a que fue una mujer, ¿quizás un antiguo amor?

― ¡Cállate!

― ¿Acaso dije mentiras?

― ¡Dije que te callaras!

― Cállame si puedes ― lo desafió.

Él colocó sus manos en su rostro y la besó con fuerzas, aprisionándola contra la puerta. Ella comenzó a levantarle la camisa, y él solo se separó un momento para sacársela por la cabeza y de paso quitarle la suya.

Ella se tensó por un momento cuando él le quitó la blusa, se había olvidado de sus moretones por un momento dejándose llevar por la lujuria, pero supuso que mientras no le diera la espalda, Haymitch no vería los golpes que traía, así que dejó que él continuara y le bajara los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, ella los pateó a un lado. Pero cuando él la tomó por las piernas para elevarla del piso y que lo abrazara con éstas por la cintura, ella no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimé? ― la puso en el suelo con cuidado.

― No, estoy bien en verdad.

― No lo estás ― encendió la lámpara de piso que tenía a un lado y de inmediato la giró para que quedara de espaldas.

― ¡No! ― fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ella.

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio y habló con una voz muy fría ― Él te hizo esto ― afirmó, mientras pasaba sus manos con cuidado al lado de los golpes ― Ese hijo de puta te pone las manos encima ― estaba muy enojado ― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permites?

― Las cosas son muy complicadas.

― ¡Pero dejas que te golpee! ― le dio un golpe a la pared con la palma abierta ― ¿por qué sigues con él si te hace esto?

Ella tenía los ojos rojos, las lágrimas que se le escapaban contra su voluntad eran de vergüenza.

― Voy a necesitar un trago para poder responder a tus preguntas.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, y ya me estoy apurando para terminar de escribir el de la próxima semana, porque se acerca Navidad y nos vamos de viaje y voy a tener menos tiempo de escribir. Pero espero no quedarles mal y continuar publicando durante estas vacaciones navideñas.**

 **Yo sé que cuando leemos algo, nos formamos en la mente la imagen de la persona que se describe, pero yo quería compartirles en quién me basé para los personajes de Darius y Hazelle. Para Darius, busquen en google al modelo pelirrojo Ken Bek, y verán por que les digo que es sexy. Y a Hazelle, me la imagino guapa, como la actriz Meghan Ory.**

 **Bueno recuerden que los lunes estoy publicando una nueva historia que se llama "Como conquistar a Effie Trinket en 10 días", con capítulos cortos, espero se puedan dar la vuelta por ahí y decirme que les parece.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y también gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	9. El Circo Snow

Capítulo 9

 **El Circo Snow**

Ya había transcurrido casi una semana de que llegaron al Capitolio. Katniss y Prim se habían esforzado mucho en sus respectivos entrenamientos. La mayor pasaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía con los caballos y la rubia ya había comenzado a practicar malabares.

Las hermanas estaban en el comedor junto con Peeta, cuando llegaron Finnick, Annie y Johanna con sus respectivos platos de comida y se sentaron frente a ellos.

― Hola chicas ― las saludó Finnick mostrando una sus coquetas sonrisas.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― ¿Por qué sospecho que se traen algo entre manos?

― ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada descerebrada? ― le preguntó Johanna.

― Solo queremos pedirles un pequeño favor ― Annie juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice para indicarles que era pequeñito.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― respondió de inmediato Prim.

― ¡Prim! Todavía no nos dicen de qué se trata.

― No se preocupen no es nada malo ― Finnick se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó los brazos ― pero se trata de una misión sumamente importante ― les susurró.

Peeta rodó los ojos ― Quieren que vayan a una función del Circo Snow.

― ¿Tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Peeta? ― se dirigió al rubio y luego volvió a las chicas ― Pero sí, es eso, nos gustaría que fueran a la función de hoy en la noche, a ustedes todavía no las conocen así que son las espías ideales.

― También queremos que tomen nota de todo: quiénes participan en el espectáculo, qué actos presentan, todos los detalles que puedan recordar, incluso qué venden de snacks y en el intermedio ― enumeró con los dedos la chica de chica de cabello rojizo.

― Esos malditos nos han copiado por años la mayoría de nuestros actos, incluso se han robado artistas de este circo, solo les ofrecen un poco más de dinero y les prometen que los convertirán en las estrellas principales ― comentó molesta la domadora.

― Me agrada ser parte de una misión secreta, vamos a ir ¿verdad Katniss?

― Cuenten con nosotros ― les dijo la mayor.

― ¡Excelente! Antes de que se vayan, Effie les dará dinero ― les sonrió el cobrizo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Katniss se acercó a Peeta ― Solo por curiosidad… mencionaron que varios artistas se han ido a trabajar al Circo Snow, pero… ¿alguna vez ha pasado al revés, es decir que alguien de allá se haya venido a este circo?

― Sí, Beete y Wiress pertenecían a ese circo ― volteó hacia los lados y caminó tomándola del codo llevándola a un lugar apartado ― Beete era trapecista, pero tuvo un accidente durante un entrenamiento, la red estaba mal puesta y cayó hasta el suelo. Wiress estaba presente en ese momento y vio todo.

Katniss se cubrió la boca con una mano.

― Tuvo suerte, a esa altura pudo haber muerto ―volteó hacia un lado, en dirección de la casa del inventor―. Se quebró la columna y por eso está paralítico.

― ¡Qué terrible!

― Sí, supe que ellos le pagaron la hospitalización solamente, no lo indemnizaron y lo dejaron sin trabajo.

― No puedo creerlo ― la castaña se sentía horrorizada.

Peeta apretó los labios un momento ― Cuando vino a buscar trabajo aquí Wiress se vino con él. Y bueno como habrás visto, resultó ser un hombre de múltiples talentos.

Eso le demostró a Katniss una vez más que Haymitch a pesar del carácter que mostraba era muy buena persona, y agradeció al Cielo el haber ido en su ayuda.

…..

Por la tarde las hermanas se arreglaron y fueron con Effie.

― Aquí tienen chicas ― les dio dinero, un pequeño block de notas y un bolígrafo ― Por favor anoten todo lo que vean y que no se entere Haymitch ― bajó la voz ― odia que hagamos esto, no le interesa saber nada de ese circo, pero al igual que a los muchachos a mí me molesta que nos copien en todo.

― No te preocupes Effie, no diremos nada ― aseguró Prim.

― ¡Ah! y en ese circo suelen poner una pequeña feria alrededor, con jueguitos de destreza, también dense una vuelta por ahí, jueguen si quieren y me cuentan todo lo que vieron cuando regresen.

― De acuerdo, nos vemos más noche ― se despidió la mayor.

― Cuídense niñas.

...

El Circo Snow era un poco más grande que El Gran Circo Abernathy.

Las chicas se toparon frente a una gran carpa blanca, se dirigieron de inmediato a las taquillas, compraron boletos en la primera fila de butacas y entraron.

― ¡Wow! ― exclamó Prim.

La pista era un poco más grande, al fondo había una cortina de terciopelo rojo y dos escaleras a cada lado. Todas las butacas eran de color rojo al igual que la cortina y tenía sección extra de asientos en la parte de arriba. Todos los barandales eran cromados y eso le daba un toque elegante.

― Solo es un poco más grande, no hay gran diferencia.

Cuando por fin comenzó la función, salió al centro de la pista un señor canoso vestido de frac negro y portando una rosa blanca en la solapa.

― Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, bienvenidos a mi circo, yo soy Coriolanus Snow y espero en verdad que disfruten de esta noche llena de excelentes artistas que han preparado el mejor espectáculo para ustedes.

Prim sacó de inmediato el pequeño block de notas y comenzó a hacer apuntes despistadamente.

― Como primer acto demos la bienvenida a los fabulosos: ¡Cashmere y Gloss! fuerte aplauso para ellos.

Al centro de la pista se colocó una pareja tomada de la mano, los dos eran rubios y atractivos. La mujer vestía un leotardo sin mangas color carne con pequeños brillantitos, el hombre vestía unos shorts a juego y daban la impresión de estar desnudos. Comenzó a sonar una música suave, la pareja se abrazó e inició una rutina de danza acrobática, en la que únicamente apoyados en el cuerpo de su compañero hacían una serie de giros, parados de mano y formaban figuras con sus cuerpos. El acto en sí era sensual e íntimo. Al finalizar la pareja se besó en la boca.

― Me gustó, pero no sé si eso era apto para todo público ― le susurró a su hermana ― Todo el acto fue un poco … ― Katniss buscaba la palabra para describirlo.

― ¿Erótico? ― le dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado ― Disculpa que me entrometa, pero a también me pareció un poco inapropiado.

La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y se enfocó en el siguiente show.

A continuación, salió una mujer a la que presentaron como Enobaria; su aspecto daba un poco de escalofríos, traía el cabello alborotado y los dientes afilados como una sierra. Ella hizo el acto del lanzamiento de cuchillos, pero no se comparaba para nada con Cato y Clove.

Los payasos traían un buen show, no lo podían negar. Fue divertido, pero las chicas preferían a los de su circo.

El acto de la contorsionista fue una copia exacta del que representaba Sandy "la comadreja" en El Gran Circo Abernathy, incluso la chica llamada Lavinia era también pelirroja.

Cuando comenzaron los gritos de las mujeres, supusieron que seguían los trapecistas.

La canción de Everybody (Backstreetboys) se escuchó en los altavoces, junto a los gritos de ― ¡Marvel! ¡Tresh!

Cinco jóvenes entraron a la pista vestidos con trajes negros y comenzaron a bailar.

― Esto es muy parecido a lo que hacen Peeta y los otros ― susurró Katniss.

― ¿Bromeas? ― preguntó Prim ― es exactamente igual solo que diferente música y color de traje.

Cuando se subieron a la red, los presentaron como Marvel, Tresh, Boggs, y los hermanos Castor y Polux. El espectáculo fue básicamente el mismo que el del otro circo, los chicos bailaron antes de lanzarse del trapecio incitando a las mujeres a gritar más, "la estrella" era Marvel, eso les quedó claro, era él quien se llevaba más gritos, aunque tuvieron dos fallos, tanto Castor como Boggs cuando se lanzaron del trapecio no alcanzaron a sujetarse de Tresh. Ninguno de ellos se lanzó a ciegas como lo hacía Finnick, y no tuvieron un cierre espectacular, pero igual el público femenino estaba loco y no dejaban de aplaudirles.

El siguiente acto lo presentaron como el estelar de la noche.

― Esa chica que va a salir es mi sobrina ― le dijo orgullosa la mujer de al lado a la castaña.

― Con ustedes, ¡la única, la inigualable, la hermosa Madge Snow! ― escucharon la voz del presentador.

― Idiota ― se le acercó de nuevo la mujer de al lado para hablarle ― Mi sobrina se llama Madge Undersee Snow, pero ese viejo decrépito jamás ha querido mucho a su yerno, mi hermano Nicholas Undersee y padre de Madge, y se escuda en que su apellido tiene más impacto en el público porque es igual al nombre del circo.

Katniss solo asentía con la cabeza ante sus comentarios.

La chica Madge era muy hermosa, rubia de cabello largo, estaba vestida con un vaporoso traje azul cobalto cubierto de brillantitos que semejaban estrellas en la noche. Una canción hermosa comenzó a sonar (Only Time, de Enya) y la chica inició una increíble coreografía aérea sujetándose de un aro y sin cuerda de vida, era similar a lo que hacía Annie.

Cuando terminó, la gente se paró a aplaudirle, las hermanas Everdeen tuvieron que imitar al resto del público.

Cuando tomaron asiento de nuevo, la tía de Madge se acercó de nuevo a preguntarle ― ¿Qué te pareció mi sobrina?

― Sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que he visto de lo que va del espectáculo de esta noche, se nota el sentimiento que imprime en todos los movimientos que hace ― y era la verdad, reamente ese acto le había gustado mucho a Katniss.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa ― Lo sé, es la mejor.

El acto de magia que siguió a continuación dejó mucho que desear, al mago lo presentaron como Plutarch Heavensvee, pero claramente no le llegaba ni a los talones a Haymitch, y su asistente una tal Fulvia no era ni la mitad de hermosa y con gracia que Effie. El mago primero hizo el viejo truco de cortar a la mujer en tres partes y después la ilusión de que la mujer estaba suspendida en el aire, flotando y pasaba un gran aro a su alrededor para comprobarlo.

― Beete me dijo como se hacían todos estos trucos, son los clásicos que ejecuta cualquier mago. No puedo creer que no tengan nada mejor que mostrar ― le susurró Prim a su hermana.

― Si, la verdad fue decepcionante.

En el intermedio, las chicas se dieron una vuelta por el área de snacks, tenían una gran variedad de dulces, palomitas de sabores, sándwiches y también un área de venta de mercancía con el logo del circo y la imagen de los artistas.

― Hay que tomar nota de todo esto Prim ― se acercó a tomar una taza y un llavero para examinarlos de cerca ― esto también deberían hacerlo en nuestro circo, la gente realmente compra artículos con el logo del circo y la imagen de los artistas― la fila para comprar camisetas con la fotografía de los trapecistas era larga.

― No te apures, tengo todo ― la menor le dio unos golpecitos a su block de notas.

Después del intermedio llegó la hora de los espectáculos con animales. Aquí en lugar de tigres, tenían leones. El domador, Caesar Flickerman, era un hombre sumamente ridículo con cabello naranja, vestido con pantalones de cuero y un chaleco de piel sintética con animal print de leopardo.

―Mmm… Jo tiene mucha más chispa que este tipo raro.

―Definitivamente ― la mayor tomó un puñado de palomitas acarameladas que compraron previamente y se las llevó a la boca.

El show continuó sin nada que realmente llamara la atención.

El espectáculo de caballos que tenían, lo ejecutaba una mujer de cabello gris lacio, vestida con el traje clásico de equitación: botas negras altas, pantalón blanco, un blazer negro con gris, blusa blanca y guantes.

―Se ve muy seria ― señalo Prim mientras escribía en sus notas el nombre de Alma Coin.

La mujer se limitó a instruir a los caballos para que dieran vueltas y se pararan en dos patas. Después, montada en uno de ellos, hizo que el caballo danzara a ritmo de las palmas del público. Pero todo el acto se veía muy forzado, ella parecía más un soldado.

Cuando finalizó el espectáculo las chicas se dieron una vuelta por la feria en la cual había distintos puestos: una estación para lanzar dardos y reventar globos, otra estación con una competencia de carreras con pistolas de agua y que al dirigirlas a un pequeño blanco hacían que avanzaran unos caballos, otra estación en la que se debían derribar unos pinos con una pelota etc. Y en todos si ganabas podías llevarte muñecos de peluche.

― ¡Mira Katniss allá esta Glimmer! ― le dijo Prim, señalando hacia un puesto donde las personas debían lanzar unos aros e insertarlos en el cuello de una botella para ganar.

― ¡Vaya empresa de cosméticos donde está trabajando! bien dijeron los demás que se iba a venir a trabajar aquí. Mejor no nos acerquemos para que no nos vea.

Después de pasearse por un rato tomando nota de todos los detalles que había, las chicas decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar. Caminaron unas cuadras para llegar a la parada de autobús y mientras lo esperaban, Prim se quedó viendo hacia la esquina.

― Katniss, ¿No es ese Gale el hermano de Rory?

La mayor volteó y aguzó la vista― Sí, sí es ― traía puesta una gorra deportiva, pero definitivamente era él.

―Voy a saludarlo.

― ¡No! espera Prim ― alcanzó a tomarla del brazo Katniss justo cuando una chica llegó corriendo y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

La chica traía puesta una sudadera rosa con capucha y no se le veía el rostro, pero cuando Gale se inclinó para besarla, la capucha cayó hacia atrás y una larga cabellera rubia resbaló sobre su espalda.

― No puedo creerlo ― dijo Prim ― es Madge Snow.

* * *

 **Hace 14 años**

Effie se había vestido de nuevo y estaba sentada en la sala de Haymitch con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Le dio un sorbo y arrugó la nariz, definitivamente el whiskey no formaría parte de sus bebidas favoritas, pero necesitaba valor para contarle su historia al mago.

― Si después de contarte esto ya no quieres verme, lo voy a entender.

― No te apresures Princesa ― él estaba sentado a su lado con un brazo sobre el respaldo ― Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte.

Ella dio otro sorbo y se aclaró la garganta ― Mi padre, Helius Trinket, es dueño de una gran compañía de seguros. Quizás hayas escuchado hablar de ella, Seguros HT de Panem, ofrecen seguros de vida, de automóviles, contra robos, planes de ahorro para el retiro entre otros.

― Sí, la he escuchado nombrar.

―Esta compañía la inició mi abuelo y tiene muchos años; el caso es que muchas personas contrataron su seguro para el retiro en la empresa de mi padre y ya llegó el plazo para cobrarlo ― lo vio a los ojos―. Estamos hablando de millones, muchos millones ― dio otro sorbo al whiskey ― pero hace años papá decidió invertir en un proyecto multimillonario de bienes raíces aquí en el Capitolio, un proyecto que prometía regresarle muchísimo más de lo invertido, iban a construir una especie de ciudad dentro de la ciudad, esto incluía un gran centro comercial, edificios de departamentos de lujos, edificios de oficinas, restaurantes, cine, un parque y ya no recuerdo que más, pero era bastante ambicioso.

Él le acarició el cabello ― continua.

― Una vez que iniciaron la construcción del proyecto, descubrieron que la tierra sobre la que estaban construyendo estaba contaminada, es decir, era tóxica, porque hace muchísimos años ahí se encontraba una empresa de fundición de metales que fue clausurada por la cantidad de materiales peligrosos que tenían almacenados… En conclusión, el proyecto se canceló y papá perdió todo el dinero invertido.

― Dinero que pertenecía a las personas aseguradas.

― Exacto. Y cuando llegó la hora de pagar, papá ya no tenía el dinero, se puede decir que estábamos en bancarrota y mi padre hubiera ido a la cárcel de no haber encontrado otra forma para pagarles.

― Así que aquí entra Séneca, me imagino.

― El padre de Seneca es dueño de una de las cadenas de casinos y centros de apuestas deportivos más famosos de Panem, además de varios Men's Club y Table dance.

Haymitch lanzó un chiflido.

― Por lo tanto, Seneca tiene muchísimo dinero y está acostumbrado a poseer todo lo que quiere. Tiene una gran colección de óleos originales y esculturas, siempre le ha gustado estar rodeado de cosas hermosas y cuando se obsesiona con algo no hay nada que le impida conseguirlo ― le dio el último trago al vaso y Haymitch de inmediato se paró para volvérselo a llenar.

― ¿Y qué pasó?

― Conocí a Seneca cuando tenía diecisiete años durante un desfile de modas en el que participé, era un evento muy importante a beneficio del Hospital Infantil, así que acudían las personas más ricas del país. Dice que desde que me vio desfilando un hermoso vestido blanco, se obsesionó conmigo y sabía que algún día sería suya.

Haymitch lanzó una especie de gruñido, pero no dijo nada.

― A partir de entonces comencé a verlo en todos los eventos a los que asistía mi padre, incluso se aparecía en mis competencias de salto de caballo, era desesperante en verdad, no soportaba verlo y más tener que aguantar sus aburridas conversaciones, todo era "yo esto, yo él otro", nunca he conocido un hombre más egocéntrico que él ― se llevó el vaso de nuevo a los labios ― en los años que siguieron, yo salí con otros jóvenes, pero cuando iniciaba una relación formal con alguien, esa persona me dejaba de inmediato con excusas tontas.

― Seneca.

― Sí, Seneca, y no lo supe hasta que estuvimos casados, el les pagó y amenazó a todos mis exnovios para que me dejaran.

― Son unos idiotas si te dejaron a cambio de un cheque.

― Supongo que tienes razón ― suspiró ― En fin, yo estuve rechazándolo por años, jamás acepté ninguna de sus invitaciones, pero cuando mi papá se vio al borde de la quiebra… ¿adivina quién fue nuestro salvador? ― levantó las cejas y volteó a verlo.

― Seneca.

― Seneca ― estuvo en silencio un rato ― Todavía recuerdo cuando mis padres se sentaron conmigo en el estudio para hablar, me explicaron la situación económica en la que nos encontrábamos, quedaríamos en la calle incluido mi hermano quien ya estaba casado y tenía dos pequeños niños, papá iría a la cárcel y seríamos el hazme reír del país... Y una vez que lograron horrorizarme con toda esta información, me dijeron que había una persona dispuesta a ayudarnos a no caer en desgracia a cambio de un precio mínimo.

― Tú.

―Yo ― Effie vio los anillos que traía en su mano izquierda ― Seneca les había pedido mi mano sin siquiera consultarme nada… Ellos lo decidieron todo por mí ― los ojos se le aguaron ― dijeron que debía de alegrarme de todo lo que estaba pasando porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de casarme con un gran partido, hablaron de Seneca como si fuera un regalo del cielo ― se rio y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

Haymitch le ofreció un pañuelo desechable.

― Gracias ― lo tomó y se limpió las lágrimas ― Y así fue como de la noche a la mañana estuve comprometida con él.

― Tu familia te vendió.

― Me vendieron a cambio de muchos millones y todavía mi madre hizo el atinado comentario al decir que yo había sido la mejor transacción de su vida, y que de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera tenido más hijas.

― Tu familia es idiota. ¿Qué clase de personas son tus padres y tu hermano?

― Mi hermano nunca estuvo de acuerdo, decía que prefería mudarse de casa y buscar trabajo en otro lado, a que sacrificaran mi futuro al lado de ese tipo.

― Al menos alguien sensato.

― Sí, pero la boda de todas formas se realizó y apuesto que fui la novia más infeliz del mundo en una de las bodas más fastuosas del Capitolio. Créeme, era la boda de mis sueños con el novio de mis pesadillas ― ella giró el vaso en sus manos ― Desde que comenzó el matrimonio el trató de cambiarme, me hizo que usara mi segundo nombre, que me tiñera el cabello e incluso trató de convencerme que me hiciera un aumento de busto, pero eso último no lo permití; fuera de eso yo creía que todo estaba bien, él se encargó de presumirme en todas las fiestas de alta sociedad como su esposa, me regaló hermosas joyas, incluso me obsequió una isla cerca del distrito Cuatro… Sabía que no me amaba ni me amaría, que yo solo era parte de su colección de cosas bonitas que había podido comprar, pero me trataba bien.

― ¿Y cuando cambió?

― A los dos meses de casados llegó un día de viaje con un humor pésimo. A él le gusta apostar y claro, le encanta ganar, más que él dinero es el hecho de verse más poderoso que los demás, pero la noche anterior le había ido muy mal y como es muy hablador apostó su yate y lo perdió… cuando le pregunté que cómo le había ido me respondió dándome un revés con la mano que me tumbó hasta el piso, después me pateó el estómago y me sacó el aire, y mientras trataba de recuperarme me dijo que era la puta más cara que había pagado en toda su vida y que ni siquiera era tan buena en la cama, que cualquiera de las mujeres que trabajaban en sus Men´s Club eran mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos.

Haymitch a su lado, tenía los puños apretados y la respiración un poco agitada.

― Cuando me puse de pie y traté de confrontarlo por sus golpes y humillaciones, me tomó fuerte del rostro y me dijo que era suya, que él había pagado muchísimo dinero por mí y que si trataba de dejarlo hundiría la empresa de mi padre. A partir de ese día comenzamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

― ¿No le dijiste a nadie lo que pasó?

― Trate de hablar con mis padres y ¿sabes que me dijeron? ― volteó a verlo ― que había sacrificios de debía hacer si realmente amaba a mi familia.

Haymitch se puso de pie, se notaba que estaba realmente enojado ― ¿Y qué sacrificio han hecho ellos por ti? ― la señaló ― ¿Cómo te han demostrado ellos su amor? Si tuviera a tu padre enfrente lo molería a golpes por imbécil.

― Yo estoy muy resentida con ellos. Dejé de hablarles desde ese día que fui en su ayuda.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada ― le gritó ― lo siento, estoy algo alterada y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Él la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, después le quitó el resto de las lágrimas del rostro con sus pulgares y la besó suavemente. Era la primera vez que se besaban así, siempre había sido todo deprisa, pasional, con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, él juntó sus frentes.

― Siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso Princesa, mereces mucho más. Y todo lo que te dijo ese hijo de puta es mentira, tú vales mucho y en la cama ¡uff! eres la mujer más increíble y sexy con la que he estado.

Ella rio y le dio una palmadita en el pecho.

Se fueron a la recámara de Haymitch y esa noche por primera vez se tomaron el tiempo para acariciarse y explorarse lentamente, en realidad hicieron el amor y no solo fue sexo como las veces anteriores.

También fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, ella estaba de lado, pegada a su pecho y él la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Ella despertó cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, ninguno de los dos entró en pánico al verse todavía juntos al día siguiente.

Effie se giró en sus brazos y lo besó en la boca, y repitieron las acciones de la noche previa, aunque en esta ocasión fue más rápido. Al final ella se acomodó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciárselo, haciendo círculos con su dedo.

― Tú aún no me has contado nada ― le dijo ella.

Él se tensó bajo su cuerpo ― Yo no tengo nada que contar.

― Yo te dije mi historia ― ella siguió acariciándolo ― ¿Por qué tu no me cuentas la tuya?

― Porque no hay mucho que decir ― se movió a un lado, bajó los pies de la cama y se quedó sentado en la orilla ― Este circo ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, mi hermano y yo nacimos aquí ― se pasó las manos por el rostro ― hace diez años mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón, pero mi madre, mi hermano Aaron y yo continuamos con esto ― se quedó en silencio por un rato y ella no lo presionó ― hace ocho años, cuando estábamos instalados aquí en el Capitolio, yo salí a ver un tigre que me ofrecían en venta, me acompañaron Mags y se llevó a su pequeño nieto. Horas más tarde cuando regresamos… todo era un caos, estaban los bomberos y ambulancias… el camión del gas que había venido a darnos servicio y rellenar todos nuestros tanques, tuvo una fuga y explotó justo al lado de la casa rodante donde estaban reunidos en una junta planeando el siguiente espectáculo, mi madre, mi hermano, mi novia y el hijo de Mags y su esposa. Todos murieron al instante.

Effie se tapó la boca con una mano y abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer que él hubiera perdido a toda su familia en un instante.

― Eso es lo único que voy a decir al respecto, no me gusta hablar de mi familia ni de lo que pasó. Es un tema vetado, ¿de acuerdo?

― Lo siento mucho Haymitch, yo…

―No digas nada, dije que no quería hablar al respecto ― se paró, se puso sus pantalones y se fue a agarrar una botella de whiskey.

Ella se puso la camiseta que él dejó en el suelo y lo siguió.

― La bebida no va a hacer que desaparezca el dolor y tienes función hoy en la noche ― le quitó la botella de las manos cuando él se hubo llenado el vaso.

― Pero ayuda a olvidar.

― También hay otras cosas que te ayudan a olvidar ― Se hincó frente a él, le desabrochó el pantalón, subió la vista y se humedeció lentamente los labios con la lengua.

― Me vas a matar cariño ― le acarició el cabello.

Ella sonrió y después se dio a la tarea de hacerlo olvidar aunque fuera por un momento, sus tristes recuerdos.

* * *

 **Ya pudimos conocer un poco más del Circo Snow. Ahora qué les gustaría que pasara? Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Y respecto a Gale y Madge, que creen que deberían hacer las hermanas Everdeen? decírselo a alguien?**

 **Respecto a Hayffie, ya conocen la historia de Effie y también lo que pasó con la familia de Haymitch.**

 **Bueno, espero que de regalo de Navidad me dejen un comentario. Y me ayudarían mucho sus sugerencias respecto a la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Les deseo a todos que pasen una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. :)**

 **Por cierto, sé que en estas fechas muchas personas están de vacaciones y no sé si tienen tiempo de leer, así que por favor díganme si quieren que suba capítulo el próximo viernes o lo dejo hasta el primer viernes de enero.**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	10. Versus

Capítulo 10

 **Versus**

Katniss y Prim se bajaron del autobús y caminaron hacia las instalaciones del circo Abernathy.

―Prim ― la detuvo Katniss antes de entrar ― No podemos mencionar que vimos a Gale con Madge ―. Su hermana se le quedó viendo y cuando iba a hablar, la mayor continuó ― Ni siquiera se lo digas a Rory, podemos meterlo en problemas y prefiero hablar primero con él.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza ― Estoy de acuerdo, yo…

― ¡Prim! ¡Katniss! ― las llamó Finnick y se les acercó corriendo ― Que bueno que ya estén de regreso, vengan conmigo. Vamos a mi casa para que nos cuenten todo.

Cuando las chicas entraron a la casa rodante que el cobrizo compartía con Annie, se toparon con Johanna, Peeta y Effie quienes también las estaban esperando. Todos estaban sentados en la sala, algunos en el suelo alrededor de la mesita de centro. Las hermanas se sentaron en el sofá a un lado de la señora Abernathy.

Johanna aplaudió ― ¡Suéltenlo todo de una vez!

Prim se rio y sacó el pequeño bloc de notas ― Bueno para empezar, la carpa es un poco más grande y tiene una sección extra de asientos.

― Nuestro objetivo es comprar una carpa así de grande también, pero es mucha la inversión, hay que comprar todo, pero hemos estado ahorrando por años para eso ― les sonrió Effie.

― Cuéntenos del espectáculo ― pidió Jo impaciente.

―Primero presentaron a una pareja que hicieron acrobacias en el piso apoyándose mutuamente en el cuerpo uno del otro. La verdad fue un buen acto, aunque… no sé cómo describirlo, pero fue casi erótico.

La menor rodó los ojos ― Eran muy atractivos y sus nombres son Gloss y Cashmere.

La domadora soltó la carcajada y los otros intercambiaron miradas ― ¡Los hermanitos incestuosos! Debí imaginarlo.

― ¿Hermanos? ― preguntó incrédula Katniss ― No puede ser, se besaron en los labios cuando finalizaron.

Finnick estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared ― Trabajaron con nosotros por un tiempo, créeme sabemos que son hermanos de sangre.

― Pero … ― iba a continuar la castaña.

― Todavía tenemos copia de su registro con sus actas de nacimiento ― comentó Effie ― pero bueno, su peculiar relación nunca fue tema de discusión con ellos y siempre respetamos su … ― gesticuló con las manos ― lo que fuera que tuvieran.

― Se fueron por cuestiones económicas ― acotó Annie quién estaba sentada en el piso y abrazaba un cojín decorativo.

― Son hermanos ― volvió a decir Katniss, todavía no podía creerlo.

― Sí Katniss, ya lo confirmaron, continuemos ― le dijo su hermana más tranquila ― Una mujer llamada Enobaria hizo el acto de los cuchillos, la verdad ella daba un poco de miedo, tiene los dientes afilados como un tiburón y en cuanto a lo que hizo… prácticamente fue lo mismo que Cato y Clove.

― Te lo dije, se copian todo ― dijo molesta Jo.

Las chicas continuaron relatando el espectáculo.

― En cuanto a los trapecistas… ― empezó Katniss.

― Empezaron bailando como ustedes lo hacen ― la interrumpió la menor ― Aunque no son ni tan buenos y ni tan guapos ¿Verdad Katniss?

La castaña había cruzado mirada en ese momento con Peeta, pero ante la pregunta de su hermana no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa y desviarla de inmediato ― Si claro, además dos de ellos se cayeron dos veces cuando se lanzaron del trapecio y tuvieron un cierre nada espectacular.

― La estrella era un chico llamado Marvel ― les comentó la rubia.

― ¡Maldito zángano! ― siseó Finnick.

― Marvel trabajó con nosotros un par de años ― Peeta apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, en el piso donde estaba sentado ― Todo lo que sabe lo aprendió con nosotros, pero le prometieron protagonismo y se fue llevándose consigo todas nuestras ideas.

― No es ni la mitad de bueno que tú, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ― Katniss lo vio a los ojos cuando lo dijo y hasta después reaccionó y se dio cuenta que todos la estaban observando. Pero el rubio le sonrió y musitó un pequeño gracias.

Después hablaron sobre Madge Snow.

― Oh sí, ella es muy buena ― dijo Annie ― la he visto de incognito en un par de ocasiones y es asombrosa.

― Pero no como tú cariño ― su novio le sonrió.

Ella le guiñó un ojo― Solo he escuchado cosas buenas sobre ella, dicen que no se parece para nada a su abuelo ― continuó la acróbata ― me refiero a que…

― No es una malnacida como el bastardo de su abuelo ― la cortó Jo ― bien, lo entendemos, pero por favor continúen, ya quiero que lleguen a la parte del domador.

― Antes de eso fue el turno del mago ― Prim iba siguiendo el orden de su bloc de notas.

― ¿Dime quién es? ― preguntó de inmediato Effie ― Supe que él último los abandonó hace medio año.

― Un tal Plutarch Heavensbee ― leyó la pequeña.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo y soltaron la carcajada.

Las hermanas se quedaron viendo, era claro que compartían alguna broma interna que ellas no entendían.

― Plutarch no es un mago ― siguió riendo Effie ― era un vendedor de seguros muy molesto, de los que te siguen día y noche, debieron estar realmente desesperados.

― Con razón, no hizo gran cosa ― Prim prosiguió a describirles el acto.

― Muero de ganas de contarle a Haymitch ― dijo su esposa ― pero después se va a molestar si se entera de que las mandamos como espías.

Después de eso relataron el resto del show, y contestaron las preguntas que les hicieron. La joven domadora se divirtió de lo lindo cuando le hablaron de Caesar Flikerman, el domador de leones del otro circo y lo ridículo que se veía con su atuendo.

― La verdad es que este circo ― enfatizó la mayor con las manos ―tiene mejores artistas y un gran espectáculo al que no se le compara para nada el Circo Snow.

― Y los vestuarios son mucho más bellos y coloridos ― dijo Prim ― los otros eran de colores más opacos y aburridos.

― Pero lo que sí tienen es más variedad en los snacks, vendían incluso mini pizzas y palomitas de cinco sabores diferentes.

― Ok, de eso me interesa conocer más detalles ― dijo de inmediato Peeta.

― Yo creo que eso se podría hacer aquí también ― Katniss volteó a verlo ― tenemos todo anotado, te paso después todos los detalles ― tomó el bloc de notas de las manos de su hermana ― pero lo que me gustó fue la gran cantidad de artículos promocionales que venden del circo, había muchas personas comprándolos y si pagaban extra podían tomarse foto con los artistas y éstos les autografiaban las camisetas y todo ― volteó a ver a Effie ― en el Doce una de las mujeres que me compraba tés se dedicaba a vender artículos promocionales y te aseguro que el margen de ganancia que tienen es enorme, creo que esto es algo que les dejaría mucha ganancia y si me permites yo podría verlo.

Effie colocó una mano sobre la suya ― Me gusta tu iniciativa, por supuesto que puedes ver esto y yo te ayudo.

― ¡Ah! Y ¿adivinen a quién vimos? ― preguntó Prim y su hermana abrió mucho los ojos pensando que delataría a Gale ― Glimmer estaba trabajando en uno de los puestos de la feria.

― ¡Lo sabía! ― gritó Jo ― ¡Esa zorra es una mentirosa!

― Johanna no es necesario ese lenguaje ― la regañó Effie.

Pero la chica solo rodó los ojos ― Te lo dije Trinket, y tú todavía le dedicaste esas palabras de despedida e hiciste que todos fueran a abrazarla para decirle adiós.

― Es la novia de Marvel ― dijo Annie ― escuché que mencionó su nombre varias veces, no la culpo si lo que quería era estar cerca de él.

La domadora se puso de pie de inmediato ― Bueno esto fue divertido pero ya me voy a descansar, últimamente no he podido dormir a gusto ― le lanzó una mirada severa a Katniss.

El resto también se puso de pie.

― Prim, querida, mañana te espero para rectificar las medidas de tu traje ― le comentó Effie a su hermana cuando salían de la casa.

― ¿Traje? ― preguntó la mayor.

― Sí Katniss, probablemente haga mi debut junto con la nueva temporada del circo ¿No es genial?

Ella le sonrió a su hermana, pero le preocupaba saber que la pequeña Prim estuviera tan adelantada en su acto y a ella le faltara todavía mucho para debutar con el suyo. Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos.

Ya afuera de la casa de Finnick, Peeta se le acercó y le tomó la mano, ella volteó sorprendida a verlo.

― No te preocupes, vas muy bien y pronto tú también estarás lista.

¿Cuándo había aprendido el rubio a leerla tan bien en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse?

― Yo voy a ayudarte ― se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla ― nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana ― y con un último apretón de mano se fue.

Katniss se llevó lentamente la mano a su mejilla y se quedó observando cómo se marchaba el rubio.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

― ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo amigo?

Haymitch estaba en la barra fija ejercitando sus bíceps.

― ¿Entrenando? ― se soltó y pasó a un lado de Chaff para tomar su botella de agua y una toalla ― Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

―Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, esta mañana vi salir de tu casa a la pelirroja que te estas tirando.

― ¿Y? ― preguntó él sin voltearlo a ver.

― ¿Y? ... ¡jamás habías traído a una chica aquí! era tu regla ― caminó tras el mago ― Mira esa chica está buenísima, eso no lo discuto, pero es casada.

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan moralista? ― le preguntó sin voltear y continuó caminando.

Chaff alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo e hizo que se girara ― A mí no me engañas. Incluso contrataste a su amiga.

― Necesitábamos a alguien como ella que se encargara de los animales.

― Rompiste tu regla de solo una noche.

― Ella está necesitada y mientras esté yo aquí en el Capitolio, resulta que estoy disponible ― dijo algo molesto.

― La invitaste a la fiesta de Mags y te estuve observando mientras bailabas con ella, te estás enamorando.

― ¡No seas idiota! ― se volteó de nuevo molesto y continuó su camino.

― ¡El idiota eres tú! ― le gritó su amigo y Haymitch se detuvo por un momento ― Tiene un trasero de diez, créeme yo también me la cogería toda la noche de todas las formas imaginables y la dejaría sin poder caminar derecha por días.

Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron apretar los puños y la mandíbula.

― Pero no es más que una zorra cualquiera del Capitolio que busca aventuras para después correr a contarle a sus amigas.

Él no supo que se apoderó de él, pero de un momento a otro tenía a su amigo pegado a la pared de la casa más cercana sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa ― Ella es diferente y no te permito que hables así de Effie ― había rabia en su voz.

El domador levantó los brazos en señal de rendición ― Calma amigo, solo quería abrirte los ojos y que te dieras cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí.

Haymitch todavía tenía la respiración agitada, bajó la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado lentamente.

― Admito que me equivoqué con lo que te dije antes, no te estas enamorando de ella porque ya lo estás ― pasó a su lado y lo golpeó en el hombro con el suyo.

El mago se quedó parado sin voltearse viendo hacia el suelo, su respiración seguía agitada pero ya no era por el enojo que le provocó su amigo, sino por la revelación que le hizo y que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Era un idiota, había dejado que ella se le metiera bajo la piel, que rompiera todas las reglas que se había puesto desde la muerte de su novia. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Encima se trataba de una mujer que no era libre para seguirlo y le hervía la sangre de pensar en lo que ella le había confesado durante la noche. Desde que Effie se fue esa mañana, él se había puesto a entrenar para dejar su mente en blanco y no repasar la conversación previa, pero la verdad no había funcionado porque no se podía quitar de la mente la idea de alejarla de ese hijo de puta que tenía ella por marido y a él matarlo a golpes por atreverse a levantarle la mano.

Se arrancó del cabello la liga que lo sujetaba en una coleta, estaba enojado y necesitaba sacar su irá, así que se dirigió al saco de boxeo, y antes de colocarse los guantes volvió a recogerse el cabello. Se sentía molesto con su amigo Chaff por hacerle ver la verdad, una verdad que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar; se sentía furioso con el esposo de Effie por tratarla como lo hacía; se sentía airado con la pelirroja, porque lo que se suponía debió ser una aventura de una noche lo había convertido en algo más al hacerlo adicto a ella; y finalmente se sentía encolerizado consigo mismo por encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba.

― _Tengo que dejar de verla_ ― pensó ― _esta noche será la última vez, al terminar simplemente le diré adiós_.

Esa noche al finalizar el espectáculo se dirigió a su casa rodante para darse una ducha rápida e irse al encuentro de esa noche, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar en su habitación se topó con la chica que había atormentado todo el día sus pensamientos, desnuda sobre su cama.

― Te estaba esperando ― ella se apoyó sobre sus codos para levantarse y abrió lentamente las piernas, sonriéndole seductoramente.

Él deseaba gritarle qué demonios hacía en su habitación, en su casa, en su circo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y en su lugar bebió cada centímetro de ella con la vista. ¡Al diablo con su propósito de esa noche! En su lugar se dedicaría a besarla por completo y hacer que gritara su nombre varias veces, ya mañana sería otro día y entonces si cumpliría su propósito.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día se encontró a Effie entre sus brazos, él tenía un brazo sobre su cintura y una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas. El olor a vainilla que despedía su cabello inundó sus fosas nasales, la apretó más contra su cuerpo para respirarla y le besó el cuello.

― Buenos días ― se estiró ella y se giró para verlo.

Él estaba serio y la observó fijamente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó ella y subió la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

― Huye conmigo.

* * *

 **hola! Bueno sé que este ha sido el capítulo más cortito de todos los que he subido, pero ya saben en estas fechas y entre las fiestas casi no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero no quise dejarlos sin capítulo hoy para despedir el 2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor mándenme un review y les agradeceré que me digan sus sugerencias, hacia donde les gustaría que fuera esta historia, porque a veces me siento media perdida.**

 **Y quiero desearles un Próspero Año Nuevo! mucho éxito en este año que está por comenzar y deseo que todas sus metas y propósitos se cumplan.**

 **Les dejo esta frase que me encontré y me gustó:**

 **"El futuro pertenece a los que creen en la belleza de los sueños: Que el año nuevo te traiga muchos sueños y hermosas satisfacciones"**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo año! :)**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Marizpe**


	11. La flecha de fuego

Capítulo 11

 ** _*Favor de ver nota final_**

 **La flecha de fuego**

Katniss fue con Beete, quién la mandó llamar después de la comida. El hombre de la silla de ruedas estaba en su usual mesa de trabajo.

― Katniss que bueno que viniste, acércate tengo algo que mostrarte.

La chica se acercó a la mesa y se sorprendió al verla llena de flechas.

―He estado trabajando en esto a petición de Haymitch y es por eso que te he estado observando en tus entrenamientos. La verdad has mejorado mucho con tus disparos desde arriba del caballo.

― Gracias, pero siento que me falta mucho todavía.

― Nunca te he visto fallar.

― Pero no siempre le doy al centro de las dianas.

El hombre sonrió ― Veo que te gusta ser perfeccionista, pero no te apures con esto que te voy a mostrar solo necesito que le des a la diana, no necesariamente al centro.

La chica se acercó y tocó una de las flechas.

― Diseñé esas especialmente para tu acto ― se acomodó las gafas, tomó una caja negra alta y rectangular, la puso sobre su regazo y abrió los pestillos de la lateral. Levantó la tapa y adentro, sobre un lecho de terciopelo color vino arrugado, había un arco negro impresionante.

― Wow ― susurró Katniss.

Lo tomó y se lo tendió― ¡Vamos! dispara una de estas flechas a esa diana que está allá.

Katniss lo levantó con cuidado para contemplarlo, tenía un diseño exquisito y elegante y las curvas de los extremos, le recordaban a las alas de un pájaro en vuelo.

Ella sentía una mezcla de emociones. Haymitch y Beete habían pensado en ella y una forma de mejorar el acto que estaba preparando, jamás tantas personas se habían preocupado tanto por ella, desde hacía mucho las cosas en su vida habían sido al revés, ella era quien velaba por su madre y su hermana, y ahora tenía a Peeta y Effie que la habían apoyado muchísimo en sus entrenamientos y fuera de estos para acoplarse mejor a la vida del circo, y también al resto de las personas en el circo quienes habían sido muy amables con Prim y con ella.

― ¿No pesa nada verdad? Lo diseñe tiempo atrás y no sabes el gusto que me da que vaya a usarse de nuevo.

La voz del moreno la sacó del trance en que se encontraba. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para tomar una de las flechas, las cuales al igual que el arco, lucían igual de extraordinarias. Después se acercó al campo de tiro que montaron para ella y cuando preparó la flecha y se acercó la cuerda del arco al rostro para disparar, juró que lo sintió vibrar, como si le hablara.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ― se acercó el hombre por detrás.

― Nada, es sólo que… ― Katniss dudo por un momento ― Vas a creer que estoy loca, pero… siento como si el arco me hablara.

La sonrisa de Beete se ensanchó ― No sabes el gusto que me da que por fin alguien aprecie de verdad ese arco, tardé mucho en su diseño y me dio lástima cuando después cayó en el olvido.

Katniss volteó de nuevo hacia la diana y dejó ir la flecha, la cual salió disparada y dio en su objetivo, pero cuando lo hizo, todo estalló en llamas. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida, no había esperado que pasara eso.

― No te asustes. Estas flechas son especiales y solo cuando dan en el blanco correcto tienen ese efecto, así que no vas a prender fuego a nadie o nada por error.

― Esto es increíble.

― A Haymitch se le ocurrió esa idea para hacer memorable tu actuación, él es la mente maestra detrás de la mayoría de los actos que aquí se presentan y Effie se encarga de que todos luzcan de lo mejor.

Katniss se fue de ahí sumamente emocionada, junto con el arco y un carcaj con flechas normales que le dio Beete para que practicara, y ella no podía esperar a probar su nueva adquisición montando a Onix, el caballo que se había convertido en su favorito.

...

* * *

...

Al finalizar su entrenamiento, Peeta tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde practicaba Katniss.

Cuando llegó, la castaña montaba al caballo negro y disparaba a diferentes blancos que estaban preparados para ella.

El trapecista no podía dejar de maravillarse cada vez que la veía, era la chica más hermosa que había conocido y la única que lo dejaba sin aliento con solo una mirada. Le encantaba verla así, disfrutando de lo que hacía, realmente los caballos eran su pasión y se notaba con la gran sonrisa que enmarcaba a su rostro y la forma en la que se agachaba para susurrarle al caballo y darle palmadas de agradecimiento.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, medio oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol y abrió su cuaderno de dibujo, el cual había tomado especialmente para dibujarla a ella y ahora se encontraba casi lleno con su imagen.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, él estaba sumergido en su tarea de darle sombra a la trenza de la mujer en su dibujo, cuando una sombra real se posó sobre su cuaderno de trabajo y de inmediato levantó la vista.

― ¿Qué haces?

Katniss se encontraba parada a un lado suyo, y él no pudo evitar sentir pánico y cerró de golpe su cuaderno ― N… nada ― tartamudeó un poco.

― Peeta te he visto varias veces sentado aquí en este lugar cuando estoy entrenando y siempre estas escribiendo algo en ese cuaderno. ¿Qué es? ― ella se sentó a su lado.

Él había esperado pasar desapercibido las otras ocasiones, pero al parecer no había sido así y ella lo había notado ― No es nada, en serio ― colocó el cuaderno atrás de él para dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

― Peeta, creí que tú jamás me echabas mentiras y siempre eras sincero conmigo ― la chica se acercó a él y prácticamente lo abrazó para tomar el cuaderno a su espalda. Él no esperó que ella se acercara tanto y el olor de su cabello a bosque y cítricos lo dejó hipnotizado por un momento y no pudo detenerla cuando ella por fin con su cuaderno en las manos lo abrió.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― ella frunció el ceño mientras fue pasando las páginas.

Él se puso muy nervioso ¿y si Katniss creía que era un depravado o algo así? ― No es lo que parece, no vayas a pensar mal, yo…

―Oh ¿Tú haces los carteles que están afuera del circo verdad?

Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello, era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso ― Sí.

― Son hermosos, realmente increíbles.

― Gracias ― ahora frunció el ceño él, esperaba que ella se molestara― Esos bosquejos tuyos que hice me van a servir para cuando haga el cartel con tu imagen.

La chica seguía pasando las páginas de su cuaderno despacio, admirando cada una de las imágenes que había ahí, en donde la había dibujado de diferentes maneras, ella de perfil con la trenza por un lado, de cuerpo completo, con los caballos, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, con el arco.

― Peeta ― dijo ella en voz baja cuando llegó al último dibujo y pasó lentamente sus manos sobre él ― No puedo creer que me veas así, yo…

― Lo sé y lo siento, no soy el mejor del mundo dibujando, pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…

― ¡No! ― ella lo interrumpió ― No es lo que iba a decir, no puedo creer que tú me veas así. La mujer que veo en tus dibujos es tan hermosa y sé que yo no soy así.

― ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó incrédulo ― Katniss eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y no tienes idea del efecto que causas en otras personas.

Ella había dejado el cuaderno a un lado y abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Peeta se quedó inmóvil por un momento, no había esperado esa reacción por su parte, y sentir los labios suaves de Katniss sobre los suyos lo sorprendió. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y ella comenzó a alejarse, claramente incómoda ante su falta de reacción, pero pronto él la tomó por las mejillas y la acercó de nuevo a él correspondiendo al beso.

El beso fue casto, él se dio cuenta de inmediato de la inexperiencia de ella, y como todo primer beso entre dos personas, fue algo raro, pero cuando se separaron de nuevo y juntaron sus frentes, él volvió a besarla y esta vez movió un poco los labios incitándola para que ella hiciera lo mismo. El beso fue increíble, y ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Antes de separarse en esta ocasión, él atrapó uno de sus labios entre los suyos.

Los dos tenían la respiración algo agitada cuando se separaron, aunque ella seguía abrazándolo por el cuello y él le acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares.

― Eso fue… ― comenzó a decir él, antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

― Torpe ― ella bajó los brazos lentamente ― Lo sé y lo siento, nunca había hecho algo así, nunca me había besado con nadie.

― Fue increíble ― la tomó por el mentón para hacer que ella subiera la mirada ― Es el mejor beso de mi vida, y también en cierta forma es mi primer beso, pues es el único que he querido dar realmente y que he esperado toda mi vida. Me gustas mucho Katniss ― en realidad era un sentimiento mucho más profundo lo que él sentía, se había enamorado de ella, pero estaba seguro que, si se lo decía, ella saldría corriendo.

La castaña se ruborizó ― Tú, tútambiénmegustas ― lo dijo demasiado rápido, pero él de todas formas lo entendió.

Y después lo sintió, ella se estaba preparando para huir y él quería impedírselo.

― Quiero que me acompañes a la cocina, he estado preparando varias mezclas para hacer las palomitas de sabores como las que me comentaste, y me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

Ella agradeció el cambio de tema y el escape que él le ofreció a la situación en la que se encontraban con una sonrisa.

...

* * *

...

La prueba de las palomitas de Peeta fue muy divertida, en la cocina se reunieron muchas personas para probar los nuevos sabores que había creado el trapecista. Los comentarios sarcásticos de Johanna y Haymitch mantuvieron a todos muertos de risa.

Tenía que admitirlo, el rubio tenía múltiples talentos, no solo era un excelente acróbata, sino además todo un artista y un gran cocinero.

Effie de inmediato hizo una lista en un pizarrón blanco con marcadores de colores y entre todos votaron por lo nuevos sabores de palomitas. Los elegidos fueron: acarameladas, de chocolate, enchiladas, con queso cheddar y de mantequilla.

Katniss intercambió varias miradas con el chico durante la degustación, pero al finalizar tanta gente que acercó para hablar con él, que decidió retirarse del lugar. Cuando salió de la cocina se fue a dar una vuelta a la gran carpa, siempre había alguien ensayando y le gustaba ver los diferentes actos que iban a presentar.

Cuando entró al lugar se sorprendió al ver a Gale lanzando cuchillos.

― ¿Vas a cambiar de acto? ― le preguntó y el joven volteó a verla.

― ¿Qué tal Katniss? ― se giró y lanzó otro ― para nada, pero esto siempre me relaja.

La chica se acercó a la pequeña mesa con cuchillos y tomó uno.

― Deberías intentarlo tú también ― le comentó el joven.

Ella quería aprovechar la oportunidad y por fin preguntarle sobre su relación con Madge, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Por lo tanto, se dispuso a arrojar un cuchillo, pero cuando lo giró en sus manos vio que el mango tenía grabado el apellido de Cato, Ludwig.

― ¿Cato mandó grabar sus cuchillos?

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ― volteó a verla Gale ― ¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre los cuchillos y navajas Ludwig? Son los mejores de todo Panem.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Cómo las navajas azules pequeñas de bolsillo?

― Exacto.

― ¿Y es coincidencia que él se apellide igual o es pariente o algo?

Él sonrió ― Cato Ludwig es en realidad el heredero de las empresas Ludwig.

― Pero ¿qué hace aquí en el circo?

― Te sorprenderías lo que la gente puede hacer por amor ― arrojó otro cuchillo.

En ese momento se unieron a ellos Cato y Clove.

― Vaya chica arquera, ¿tú también quieres aprender a lanzar cuchillos? ― preguntó el rubio.

―No tiene mucha ciencia y has demostrado tener buena puntería con el arco ― le dijo la joven ― Ven yo te enseño.

Perdió la oportunidad de hablar con Gale, pero se quedó con el grupo y estuvo haciendo varios lanzamientos. Su puntería era terrible, falló las primeras veces, pero descubrió que la joven pareja a pesar de mostrarse muy arrogante en primera instancia, en realidad eran personas muy agradables cuando se les trataba.

Estuvo un buen rato con ellos practicando, pero no mejoraron sus lanzamientos, su mente seguía regresando al beso que había compartido con el trapecista esa tarde.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

― ¿Qué?

― Huye conmigo Effie.

A ella se le aceleró la respiración ― ¿Es una broma?

― No.

Ella le acarició el rostro ― Haymitch, yo… no puedo, sabes que no puedo.

Él se retiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Effie se acercó a él y le dio varios besos en el hombro ― Haymitch, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero yo… ― se humedeció los labios ― yo me he enamorado de ti.

Él se levantó de la cama como un resorte ― Yo no estoy hablando de amor Princesa.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué me pides que huya contigo?

― ¿No está claro? ― colocó las manos en sus caderas ― Para que no continúes siendo el saco de boxeo del idiota de tu marido.

― Solo por eso.

El mago bajo la mirada y frunció los labios ― Solo por eso.

― ¿Y me vas a dar un contrato y una casa rodante también?

― Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo en mi casa.

― No puedo.

― De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué admita mis sentimientos por ti? ― subió la voz.

Ella no se molestó, por el contrario, sonrió ― Sabía que tenías sentimientos por mí, eres un mentiroso.

― No seas presuntuosa cariño.

Effie suspiró ― De todas formas, no puedo, sabes que no puedo.

― ¿Por qué? No amas a tu esposo, lo sé, a menos que lo hagas por el dinero, porque yo no puedo darte ni la mitad de lo que él te ofrece…

― Eres un idiota si crees que me importa más el dinero ― se molestó ella y tomó una camiseta de él para cubrirse ― Por culpa de su estúpido dinero estoy atada a él.

Él se pasó las manos por la nuca ― ¡Diablos princesa! Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, pero entonces por qué no puedes venir conmigo.

― Por mi familia ― volteó a verlo ― ¿Qué va a pasar con mi familia si me voy contigo? Seneca ya me ha amenazado antes con hundir a mi padre.

― ¿Tu familia? La misma que decidió venderte como si fueras un pedazo de carne, que se deshizo de ti para salvar el apellido y que le importa un bledo que casi te mate a golpes. No me importa lo que pase con tu familia, a mí solo me importas tú.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por primera vez escuchaba esas palabras de alguien.

― Si tu padre ya pagó sus deudas y no firmó ningún pagaré con él, porque tú fuiste ese pagaré, dudo mucho que le pueda hacer algo si eso es lo que te importa. Apuesto que solo quiere asustarte para que te quedes con él.

El mago continuaba hablando, pero ella no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que él le dijo "A mí solo me importas tú".

― De acuerdo ― lo interrumpió.

― ¿Qué?

― Me voy contigo.

Él se estaba paseando de un lado al otro y se detuvo.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí, me voy contigo ― se acercó a él y lo abrazó ― pero dime que me amas.

La tomó por los hombros y la separó.

― Calma, solo bromeo ― sonrió ella.

― No me presiones Princesa ― volvió abrazarla él ― No es que no sienta nada por ti, pero he perdido a las personas a las que solía repetirle esas palabras que quieres escuchar y no quiero perderte a ti también.

Ella se paró de puntitas y lo besó ― Tenemos que planear todo muy bien.

― Sí, tenemos una semana. El próximo viernes es nuestro último día aquí y el sábado nos vamos.

* * *

...

Haymitch y ella planearon bien su partida.

El resto de la semana Effie estuvo llevando poco a poco sus cosas a la casa del mago, a pesar de las protestas de éste de que eran muchas y no necesitaría todo eso.

No se preocupó de que Seneca se fuera a dar cuenta, pues tenía tanta ropa como para ver que faltaban algunas cosas, además que cada quien tenía su propia recámara. Aprovechaba las mañanas que se suponía debía ir al gimnasio para llevar su maleta deportiva llena con sus cosas a casa del rubio. Incluso se llevó las joyas que le había regalado su esposo como disculpas cada vez que la golpeaba, pues, aunque no pensaba usarlas nunca más, valían mucho y podrían ayudarla en un futuro.

El miércoles decidió ir a hablar con su cuñada, quién era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

― ¡Cómo que te vas! ― exclamó Agatha.

― Ya no puedo seguir con Seneca, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que él me ha hecho y muchas veces me has dicho que debo dejarlo.

― Sí, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que le pidas el divorcio, pero no que te vayas así sin decir nada.

― No tengo otra opción. El divorcio no es una opción para él, recuerda cómo me golpeó la única vez que se lo propuse ― le dijo Effie y le tomó una mano ― Esta es la única forma de alejarme de él para siempre.

― Pero ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Con quién?

La pelirroja le relató toda su aventura con Haymitch, la forma en la que el joven trapecista y mago se había metido poco a poco en su corazón e invadido su mente.

― No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes.

― No podía, además nunca creí que me iría con él, pensé que él continuaría su vida y yo tendría que resignarme a la mía.

Agatha sonrió ― Debí haberlo sospechado antes, era raro verte con esa sonrisa de tonta que traías últimamente.

Ella se atacó de la risa ― ¿sonrisa de tonta?

― Sí, de esas de adolescentes enamoradas ― se acercó y la abrazó de pronto ― No sabes el gusto que me da por ti amiga, nunca creí que volvería a verte feliz. Y mis suegros, perdóname que te lo diga, pero no se merecen tu sacrificio ― se separó y la tomó de las manos ― Sabes que Helius y yo jamás estuvimos de acuerdo con tu matrimonio con Seneca, y toda la vida te la has pasado complaciendo a tus padres así que por una vez me da gusto que hagas lo que realmente quieres ― se le salieron las lágrimas.

Effie también derramó algunas lágrimas al ver a su amiga y la abrazó de nuevo ― Pero bueno, no es como si jamás nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo.

― Lo sé, ahora seremos asistentes regulares del circo.

― Te reservaré siempre un palco.

Rieron las dos.

― No me has dicho cuando te vas.

― Este viernes, voy a aprovechar que Seneca se va a las apuestas toda la noche y no regresa hasta el sábado a mediodía.

― ¿Pasado mañana?

― Sí.

― Pero es muy pronto.

― El viernes es la última función, el sábado parten rumbo al distrito Uno. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

― Lo que sea.

― Le voy a decir a Seneca que me invitaste a una cena a tu casa y que me voy a quedar aquí a pasar la noche.

― Por supuesto. Es más, puedo mandarte al chofer para que no tengas que decirle al tuyo o salir en uno de tus coches.

― Gracias amiga.

― Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **El viernes pasado no pude subir el capítulo de la semana y les mandé un mensaje. Lamentablemente recibí un review que no me gustó para nada, una persona de forma anónima me escribió: "Estúpida, estuve esperando esto toda la semana".**

 **Obviamente borré el review, y después me quedé pesando que tenía dos formas de tomarme ese mensaje, viendo el lado positivo, al menos es una persona a la que realmente le gusta mi historia, por otro lado, no creo que se valga insultar a la autora.**

 **Nadie me paga por escribir, esto es algo que hago porque quiero, porque me gusta. Y yo sé que probablemente a esta persona no le interese mi vida personal, pero yo trabajo y tengo dos niños pequeños, no vivo en mi ciudad natal y solo dos veces al año tengo oportunidad de viajar y visitar a mi familia.**

 **La verdad me considero una escritora de fanfiction comprometida, no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias y he hecho el esfuerzo de actualizar semana a semana. Y apuesto a que esta persona que me escribió esto, jamás se ha tomado el tiempo de decirme qué le parece mi historia, ósea escribió para insultar, pero no para dejar un review en forma.**

 **A veces los reviews hacen la diferencia para que un autor continúe o no una historia. Para que decida actualizar a tiempo o no, y para que se inspire, sin importar que tenga que desvelarse a veces para hacerlo. Y no hablo de que dejen un comentario super largo, a veces una simple frase como "Me gusta tu historia", "Gracias por actualizar", etc pueden marcar una gran diferencia para el autor.**

 **No importa si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, toma menos de un minuto oprimir el botón de review, y aunque sea de forma anónima dejar un comentario. En alguna ocasión comencé a leer una historia en inglés muy buena, pero en el último capítulo la autora decía que había decidido abandonar la historia debido a la falta de interés de parte de los lectores, cuando leí esto decidí dejarle un comentario en cada uno de los quince capítulos que había subido y ella me escribió para agradecérmelo y la continuó hasta terminarla. Yo siempre dejo comentarios en todas las historias que leo, aunque sean cortitos, es algo que una vez que comencé a escribir y vi lo difícil que es, supe lo importantes que son para los autores. De otra forma la única forma de saber que la historia gusta es mediante las estadísticas, aunque a veces es medio triste ver que al menos en esta historia poco más de 200 personas la leen y sol dejan reviews. Para mí si son muy importantes los comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por darle follow y agregarla a sus favoritos, y gracias a las personas que me dejan comentarios, sobre todo a la guest Laura y a 75everything que lo hacen semana a semana.**

 **Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias, me gusta saber que opinan de la historia y qué les gustaría que pasara.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	12. Un pasado difícil

Capítulo 12

 **Un pasado difícil**

Katniss no podía dormir, no podía dejar de llevarse los dedos a los labios y revivir el beso en su mente. Era como si aún sintiera sus labios sobre los de ella, se preguntaba incluso si alguien lo notaría con solo verla. Pero por otro lado temía enfrentar a Peeta y hablar del tema, no se sentía lista para una relación, apenas se estaba acoplando a la vida del circo y tenía como objetivo prepararse bien para su acto y no defraudar a Haymitch y Effie.

Escuchó un ruido, Prim se sentó en la cama de atrás y luego se paró.

― ¿No puedes dormir patito? ― le susurró a su hermana.

Prim suspiró y arrastró los pies a su lado ― Solo me paré porque quiero hacer pipí ― bostezó ― ahorita vengo ― salió de la pequeña habitación para entrar al baño que estaba en la siguiente puerta.

Cuando su hermana regresó, acomodó su almohada antes de acostarse ― ¿Se te fue el sueño?

― No me he podido dormir ― respondió la mayor.

Hablaban en susurros para no despertar a Johanna quien dormía en la cama de al lado.

― ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Estás pensando en tu acto? ― bostezó de nuevo.

― No, simplemente no puedo dormir ― mintió, no quería contarle a su hermana sobre el beso.

― Bueno, ponte a contar ovejas o algo.

Después de unos minutos Katniss habló de nuevo ― ¿Ya te volviste a dormir?

― Uh hum ― murmuró su hermana.

― ¿Sabías que Cato es el heredero de la empresa de cuchillos Ludwig?

Prim giró en su cama de forma que tenía su cabeza cerca de la de su hermana. Las tres camas estaban dispuestas en forma de u.

― Sí, me lo contó Delly.

― ¿Por qué crees que está trabajando aquí si tiene mucho dinero? ― no podía dormir y que mejor que hablar un poco con su hermana.

― Te voy a contar la versión corta ― bostezó de nuevo ― Delly me dijo que Clove trabajaba en casa de Cato como parte de la servidumbre. Y algo así al estilo de las novelas, el joven niño rico se enamoró de la pobre muchacha que además era la sirvienta. ¿A poco no es romántico?

― Déjame adivinar ¿Su familia no aprobó su relación?

La menor se talló los ojos ― No ― dijo en medio de otro bostezo ― Él se fue de vacaciones con ella y cuando regresó la presentó con su familia como su esposa. Ya te imaginaras, se enojaron mucho y lo hicieron elegir entre su familia y la empresa o Clove. Y bueno, él decidió irse de su casa con ella y como no sabía a donde ir, vino a pedir trabajo aquí. Los dos eran buenos con los cuchillos, tenían muy buena puntería y convencieron a Haymitch de que les cediera su acto, porque antes lo hacía él.

― Él no parece del tipo romántico. Aunque hoy platiqué con Cato y Clove y me di cuenta de que son agradables cuando los tratas.

― Deberías intentar hacer eso más seguido, casi no hablas con nadie ― se giró en la cama para darle la espala ― Ahora sí, buenas noches Katniss, mañana tengo que despertarme más temprano.

― Que descanses patito.

La castaña tardó otro rato más en poder dormir y cuando lo hizo, su sueño estuvo plagado de pesadillas en las cuales veía a su padrastro sentado entre el público del circo y después trataba de llevárselas a la fuerza.

― ¡Noooo! ― gritó.

Y de pronto una almohada se estrelló en su cara.

― ¡Quieres callarte de una vez descerebrada!

Katniss se sentó en la cama y vio a su compañera sentada en la suya. Prim ya no estaba en la habitación.

― Perdón ― se talló la cara con las manos ― creo que tuve una pesadilla.

― ¿No me digas? ― preguntó sarcástica ― Desde que llegaron, tres o cuatro veces por semana haces lo mismo, empiezas a hablar dormida, te inquietas y comienzas a gritar y me tienes harta, estoy cansada de desvelarme por tu culpa.

― Bueno discúlpame si mis pesadillas te molestan, pero mi hermana y yo sufrimos un trauma antes de venir aquí.

― Sí ya lo sé. Trataron de abusar de ustedes, ¡Uy pobrecitas!, bueno pues ese idiota no lo logró, están a salvo, así que… ¡ya supéralo!

― No puedo creer que me hables así ― contestó molesta.

Johanna se levantó de la cama ― ¿Así como?, da gracias que tuviste a tu hermana y juntas se defendieron y evitaron la violación. En cambio, yo no corrí con la misma suerte, en mi caso fueron dos los que me atacaron y se turnaron para sujetarme ― le gritó.

Katniss abrió los ojos horrorizada.

― Busca ayuda. Ve y habla con Hazelle, pero no quiero pasarme la vida escuchando tus estúpidos gritos ― y dicho esto tomó algunas prendas y se encerró en el baño.

Ella se quedó sentada en la cama, de pronto sintió el corazón acelerado y le picaban los ojos, no podía creer lo que le había confesado Johanna, era horrible. Quería hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas o algo, se sentía muy mal con lo que le había dicho.

Esperó a que Johanna saliera del baño, pero apenas si salió su compañera, corrió hacia afuera de la casa sin dirigirle la palabra.

Katniss se cambió de ropa deprisa y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se encontró con Peeta.

― Hola Katniss ― la saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Pero la chica se sentía muy angustiada por su compañera como para hablar con él ― Lo siento Peeta, tengo que ir con Johanna, ¿sabes a dónde se fue?

Él la vio algo extrañado ― Sí, se fue a la cocina.

― Gracias, nos vemos más tarde ― salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Cuando entró en la carpa vio a Johanna sentada sola en una mesa del fondo, tomó un vaso lo llenó de agua caliente y le puso un sobre de té, agarró una manzana y un pan dulce y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la domadora.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― le preguntó a la defensiva, cuando se sentó frente a ella.

― Johanna, lo siento mucho pero no puedes decirme algo como eso y esperar que me quedé tranquila.

― ¿No fue suficiente anoche el chisme de la vida de Cato y Clove, ahora quieres el mío? ― se metió el tenedor a la boca con un trozo de huevo con jamón.

Ella se pasó las manos por el cabello ― No es eso, pero no puedo creer lo que me dijiste, me siento mal.

Johanna al ver el rostro de preocupación de Katniss decidió bajar la guardia ― Quizás no debí contarte las cosas así de golpe.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Pasó hace más de cinco años.

― ¿Y por eso estás aquí?

― No tienes el tipo de ser una chismosa al estilo Delly ¿sabes?

― De acuerdo no me digas nada si no quieres ― vació un sobre de azúcar en su té y comenzó a revolverlo.

Después de un rato en silencio, la domadora habló ― Vengo de una familia sumamente religiosa y recatada. Nada que ver con mi personalidad.

Katniss levantó la vista, pero su compañera la mantuvo en su comida y continuó hablando.

― Mi padre es un hombre muy estricto, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fue así con mi hermana, mi hermano y conmigo. Yo soy la mayor de los tres y cuando cumplí dieciséis años, mis compañeros de la escuela comenzaron a invitarme a fiestas, pero mi padre no me dejaba ir, decía que en las fiestas solo había gente depravada e inmoral y no quería exponerme a la bebida o drogas tan joven ― le dio un trago a su jugo de naranja y continuó su narración sin subir la mirada ― Pero yo sentía mucha curiosidad y todos mis amigos se la pasaban de fiesta y no se me hacía justo ser la única que no asistiera, así que comencé a echarle mentiras a mis padres, les decía que me iba a ir a casa de una amiga a estudiar y en su casa nos cambiábamos de ropa y nos íbamos de fiesta.

La castaña comenzó a cortar trocitos de pan y a metérselos a la boca.

― En una ocasión, nos invitaron a la fiesta del chico más popular de la escuela, vivía en una mansión, así que como comprenderás no podíamos perdérnosla. Esa noche me puse un corto vestido de tirantes negro que me prestó mi amiga, también unos tacones altos y nos maquillamos, nos veíamos muy bien, incluso algo mayores ― sonrió de lado ― cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ésta estaba a reventar, había muchas personas, incluyendo de otras escuelas y también jóvenes ya mayores de edad. De inmediato me ofrecieron un vaso de cerveza y lo acepté, no era la primera vez que tomaba, después me sacó plática un chico muy atractivo, dijo que era de aquí del Capitolio, aunque quizás me mintió, pero en ese momento me fascinaba tener su atención, me hacía reír y no dejaba de adularme, y como toda niñita ingenua me creía todo lo que me decía. Más noche, yo ya traía varias cervezas encima, me la estaba pasando muy bien y nos estuvimos besando, pero llegó mi amiga a decirme que ya era hora de irnos, y yo me negué, así que él se ofreció a llevarme a casa más tarde, solo un rato más y nos iríamos. Una hora más tarde me dijo que ya era hora de marcharnos, nos fuimos a su coche de lujo y nos acompañó un amigo suyo que según me dijo había llegado con él y no podía dejarlo. Creo que me comencé a poner nerviosa cuando me dijeron que la noche era joven y querían seguirse divirtiendo y que después me llevarían a casa de mi amiga, por más que insistí, él desvió el coche hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, llegamos a un estacionamiento oscuro y vacío, una vez ahí encendieron cigarros de marihuana y me ofrecieron, pero me negué, no me gustaba nada estar ahí y me culpaba por no haberme ido más temprano.

Katniss dejó el pan a un lado, ya se imaginaba lo que seguía.

― Después de que estuvieran fumando un rato ahí, él insistió en que me besara con su amigo, pero yo me negué, después comenzaron a decirme cosas, qué porqué iba a fiestas si no sabía divertirme, que le había dado la impresión de ser una chica mucho más agradable y no tan mojigata como me estaba comportando y después de eso me atacaron, cada uno tomó su turno mientras el otro me sujetaba. Cuando terminaron, me dejaron en una estación de taxis y le dieron al taxista un billete para que me llevara a donde yo quisiera.

― Lo siento mucho Jo ― la arquera estiró la mano para tomar la de su compañera, pero esta la retiró de inmediato.

― Eso no fue lo peor, me sentía tan mal y tan lastimada que le pedí al taxista que me llevara a casa de mis padres, prefería la furia de mi papá a ir así a cualquier otro sitio. Cuando llegué a mi casa, vi a mis padres y les conté lo que me pasó, ¿sabes que me dijo mi papá? ― volteó a verla.

― ¿Qué?

― Que si me vestía y comportaba como una cualquiera, me iban a tratar así, que me merecía lo que me había pasado y me desconocía como su hija.

― ¡Por Dios Johanna!

― Mi madre me llevó al hospital, pero después de eso ya no regresé a mi casa. Me quería morir, las palabras de mi padre me calaron profundamente.

― Pero lo que te dijo no es cierto, no importa cómo se vista una mujer o cómo se comporte, si dice que no, es un no y nadie tiene derecho a abusar.

― Lo sé… bueno ahora lo sé, pero cuando sucedió y mi padre me dijo eso, en verdad me hizo creer que yo era la única culpable de lo que me había pasado ― bajó la mirada ― quise morir ― se rio brevemente ― pero creo que fui muy cobarde para arrojarme de un puente o cortarme las venas. Estuve viviendo en un refugio hasta que un día vi el circo. Sabía que tenían bestias salvajes ― volvió a reír ― y se me ocurrió que qué mejor forma de morir que devorada por uno de ellos.

Katniss hizo una exclamación.

― Una idea estúpida, lo sé, pero en ese momento me pareció que era lo mejor, así que me metí en la noche a escondidas a la carpa de los animales y vi las jaulas de los tigres. La jaula de Rufus estaba separada y ya ves lo enorme e imponente que se ve, así que me las arreglé para meterme ahí con él ― sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ― No sabía que era un tigre viejo y además ya había comido… cuando me encontraron me había quedado dormida abrazada de él.

― ¿Quién te encontró?

― Seeder, fue al día siguiente, corrió a avisarle a Haymitch. Cuando desperté los vi a todos viéndome desde afuera de la jaula, me dijeron que no me moviera porque, aunque Rufus sea viejo, podría haberme matado de un zarpazo. El que se metió a sacarme de ahí fue Bannock.

― ¿El hermano de Peeta? ¿Pero que no es trapecista?

― Sí ― sonrió ― pero estaba entrenando con Chaff para convertirse en el nuevo domador de los tigres ― suspiró ― fue al único que le permití tocarme después de lo que me pasó. En fin, Haymitch y Effie hablaron conmigo, me aceptaron aquí y Bannock me cedió su puesto como futuro domador, porque eso me sirvió como terapia para recuperarme.

― Eres una mujer muy valiente.

― No te conté esto para que me tuvieras lástima o simpatía ― la interrumpió Johanna ― Te lo dije primero porque tarde que temprano te puedes enterar de alguna versión de la chismosa de Delly y prefiero que sea la mía, y también para que veas que no eres la única que sufrió un trauma antes de llegar aquí, Hazelle me ayudó mucho y al igual que tú, yo también me resistía a su terapia, pero fue lo mejor. Así que, aunque no lo quieras hacer por ti, de perdido hazlo por tu hermana y por mí que tenemos que soportar tus gritos por las noches ― y dicho esto tomó su vaso y su plato y se marchó.

Katniss se quedó sola en la mesa, había perdido el apetito y todavía estaba pensando en todo lo que le había contado Johanna, con lo poco que la había conocido se había dado cuenta que era una mujer muy fuerte, era extrovertida, sarcástica, y ahora que lo pensaba, lo que le dijo de Bannock explicaba porque platicaba más con él.

― ¿Estás bien? ― la voz de Peeta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volteó a verlo ― Sí, creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Hazelle ― se levantó de su lugar y lo dejó solo. No estaba lista aún para tener una conversación con él.

Peeta observó un poco dolido desde la mesa cómo ella se alejaba de él por segunda ocasión en el día.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Haymitch se sentía muy ansioso, Effie había quedado de ir a la función y su lugar en el palco continuaba vacío. En su acto del trapecio casi se sueltó en dos ocasiones, no se podía concentrar.

― ¿Qué pasa amigo? Te ves muy distraído, ¿no ha llegado tu chica aún? ― le preguntó Chaff.

―No y tengo un mal presentimiento.

Su amigo le dio una palmada en la espalda ― Tranquilo, de seguro está terminando de preparar sus maletas o algo.

― No, ya tiene aquí todo lo que necesita.

― Bueno quizás no quiere levantar sospechas o algo, no sé, pero tú necesitas concentrarte. Vas a ver que antes de que termine, va a llegar o capaz y que ya esté en tu casa esperándote.

― Ojalá tengas razón.

Cuando terminó la función, Haymitch corrió a su casa para ver si Effie ya estaba ahí, pero la casa estaba vacía. Regresó a la carpa para ver si ya había llegado, pero nadie la había visto aún. ¿Y si se había arrepentido?

― Calma amigo, no debe tardar en llegar ― se le acercó de nuevo Chaff.

Él sacudió la cabeza ― Si no llega en media hora, me voy a ir a buscarla.

― ¿Haymitch? ― lo llamó una voz femenina.

Volteó y se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo negro y ojos verdes, era muy bonita y por la ropa que vestía tan fina, se veía un poco fuera de lugar. ―Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

― Soy Agatha Trinket. Vengo a hablarle de Effie.

De pronto sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la espalda, observándola de cerca se dio cuenta de que se veía mal, preocupada y había estado llorando.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Effie? ― se le acercó y la tomó del brazo.

― Está muy mal… él casi la mata. Venga conmigo por favor ― le rogó.

Haymitch se quedó paralizado por un momento. Fue Chaff quien lo hizo reaccionar.

― Voy con ustedes ― comentó el moreno.

El chofer condujo a toda velocidad y en el camino Agatha les contó lo que había sucedido.

― Quedé con Effie de mandarle a mi chofer para que la recogiera y la llevara contigo, pero decidí ir a última hora para acompañarla al circo y conocerte ― explicó ― pero cuando llegamos se nos hizo raro ver toda la casa a oscuras y cuando llamamos a la puerta nadie nos respondió. Le estuve marcando por teléfono a la casa y al celular, pero no me contestaba y lo extraño es que siempre hay servidumbre, la casa nunca está sola. Así que le dije a Roy que me llevara a la casa de nuevo para tomar la copia de la llave que me había dado mi cuñada.

Haymitch no podía dejar de mover la pierna nervioso y tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

― Cuando regresamos a la casa y entramos, todo estaba a oscuras, pero escuchamos un ruido en la sala ― sorbió por la nariz ― fue horrible, Effie estaba tirada y… toda golpeada.

Él apretó mucho los puños, se clavó las uñas y estaba seguro que la palma de las manos le sangrarían, pero sentía mucho coraje.

― La cubrimos y la llevamos a la casa, Effie volvió en sí y nos dijo que no la lleváramos al hospital, porque si Seneca la encontraba la iba a matar. Le mandé llamar a un doctor de confianza, es el pediatra de mis hijos y es quién la está atendiendo en la casa. Pero no dejó de preguntar por ti antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Agatha, Haymitch se bajó prácticamente corriendo. Lo guiaron a una recámara que estaba en el primer piso, al fondo de la casa y cuando entró a la habitación se quedó congelado por un momento en la puerta. Esa mujer que estaba en la cama no podía ser su Effie, tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado e hinchado por los golpes.

Se acercó a la cama y con cuidado le tomó la mano.

― ¿Effie? Princesa estoy aquí.

― Está inconsciente, no puede escucharlo ― escuchó una voz y cuando volteó se dio cuenta que era el médico quién estaba a su lado. Era muy joven.

― Hay que llevarla al hospital ― dijo Haymitch.

― Sí pero aquí en el Capitolio no. Seneca la va a matar si la encuentra ― le dijo Agatha.

― ¡No podemos dejarla aquí va a morir! ― les gritó ― Llamen a una ambulancia y me la llevo al hospital del distrito Uno, está a dos horas de aquí.

― Pero … ― comenzó a decir Agatha.

― Es lo mejor ― dijo el médico ― me preocupa que vaya a tener sangrado interno, voy a hacer la llamada.

― Pero por favor no dé el nombre de mi cuñada, no debe rastrearla Seneca.

― ¿Qué nombre doy? ― dijo el doctor ya con el teléfono en el oído.

― Effie Abernathy ― contestó Haymitch.

La ambulancia tardó diez minutos en llegar, Haymitch se hizo a un lado hasta que los paramédicos lo obligaron para revisarla y trasladarla a una camilla, no quería alejarse de su lado.

― Haymitch ― le llamó Chaff ― Yo me regreso y no te preocupes, me encargaré de todo para la partida de mañana, te veo en el distrito Uno ― le dio un apretón en el hombro y el mago en respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron los paramédicos de la habitación, Haymitch salió tras ellos dispuesto a irse en la ambulancia con ellos, les dijo que era su esposo, para que le permitieran viajar junto a ella.

― Haymitch, mi esposo está de viaje y tengo a los niños dormidos, pero mañana te alcanzo en el hospital, por favor mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa ― y dicho esto le dio su número de teléfono.

En el camino al hospital del distrito Uno, Haymitch se sentía sumamente impotente, estaba lleno de rabia por lo que le había pasado a Effie y se culpaba por lo sucedido, si no la hubiera conocido, si no hubiera asistido a la primera cita y después a las demás, aunque por otro lado su marido seguiría siendo un idiota y continuaría con sus abusos. Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo a golpes, no dejaría las cosas así, pero por lo pronto su principal preocupación era que ella se recuperara.

De pronto el pitido de una máquina lo alertó.

― Entró en paro ― gritó uno de los paramédicos. ― No se acerque le ordenaron.

Haymitch jamás había rezado, pero ahora le pedía a Dios que la salvara. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que después del segundo disparo del desfibrilador el ritmo cardiaco de Effie se volvió a escuchar y él abrió los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital al área de emergencias, a él le pidieron que se fuera a la sala de espera y a ella se la llevaron para su revisión.

Mientras esperaba le dieron la hoja de ingreso para la que la llenara, pero había muchas cosas que desconocía como su tipo de sangre o alergias, le llamo a Agatha para poder completarla.

Y después de un rato salió un médico y le pidió que firmara su consentimiento porque necesitaban ingresarla a cirugía de emergencia, tenía sangrado abdominal, le habían hecho un TAC y revelaba que había una ruptura en el bazo.

Haymitch no se movió en todo ese tiempo de la sala de espera, ansiaba demasiado una bebida, se sentía desesperado y si algo le pasaba a ella después de todo lo que ya había perdido en su vida, estaba seguro que no lo soportaría.

Se había jurado no volver a enamorarse cuando murió su novia junto con su madre y su hermano en ese accidente, pero no pudo evitarlo, Effie había logrado tumbar las barreras que se había puesto a su alrededor y desde que la vio, no se la había podido quitar de la mente.

Después de seis horas de espera desde que Effie entrara al quirófano, salió el doctor.

― Haymitch ― se acercó el médico.

― Doctor Howland ― el mago reconoció al médico, le había tocado atenderse con él de una lesión hacía un año y se habían hecho amigos ― ¿Cómo esta Effie?

― Salió bien, por el momento está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, le hicimos una esplenorrafia ― ante la cara de incógnito de Haymitch el médico explicó ― no fue necesario extraerle el bazo, solo lo suturamos. Pero dime ¿Qué pasó?, la va a valorar un cirujano plástico, tiene la nariz fracturada, también cuatro costillas rotas y ….

― ¿Y qué más? ― le preguntó con la voz fría.

― Signos de abuso sexual, ¿Haymitch en verdad es tu esposa? Necesitamos reportarlo a la policía.

El rubio quería golpear la pared, quería ir a matar a Seneca, estaba seguro que él había sido el culpable. Quería explotar, la rabia en su interior le hervía la sangre.

― No es mi esposa, pero iba a fugarse conmigo, yo soy el responsable de ella ahora y estoy seguro que esto lo hizo su esposo ― se pasó las manos por el cabello y se volteó ― Espera por favor, si él se entera va a mandar matarla, es una persona poderosa y peligrosa.

― Esperaremos a que ella recupere la consciencia y pueda relatar lo que le pasó.

― ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

― Acompáñame.

Después de ponerse un uniforme médico azul y un cubre bocas, entró a verla. Effie se encontraba tras una cortina. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta y estaba rodeada de monitores que indicaban sus signos vitales.

Haymitch se sentó en una silla a su lado y con delicadeza la tomó de la mano.

― No me dejes Princesa, por favor recupérate ― le rogó.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Se que este fue un capítulo algo angst, el pasado de Johanna en verdad fue duro, y bueno ahora saben lo que sucedió con Effie.**

 **Les gustó el capítulo? Qué opinan de la historia? que les gustaría que pasara?**

 **El lunes me dio mucho gusto recibir muchos reviews, en verdad se los agradezco. En verdad aunque sea cortito, yo los aprecio mucho, y espero que me sigan escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias a 75everything, Laura, Juanii, AtaliNunezz, a los guest y a Anaisforever. Anais gracias por escribirme y explicarme, no estoy enojada y te agradezco que disfrutes mucho de mi historia.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	13. La fiesta

Capítulo 13

 **La fiesta**

Katniss llevó los caballos a los corrales, el entrenamiento había sido algo agotador, pero deseaba poder tener su acto listo para ser presentado antes del tiempo que le habían propuesto.

― Katniss ― la llamó Peeta y ella de inmediato se puso alerta dispuesta a inventarle otra excusa y escapar de él.

― Hola Peeta, acabo de terminar la práctica, pero…

― Por favor no huyas de mí ― la interrumpió ― llevas dos días evitándome y no lo soporto ― la vio con sus intensos ojos azules ― supongo que no quieres hablar del beso y no hay problema si no quieres hacerlo o si prefieres pretender que nunca pasó, aunque haya sido lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí, pero por favor no me alejes.

Ella se jaló la punta de su trenza ― Peeta yo… ― sacudió la cabeza ― no soy buena con las palabras y no es que me arrepienta de lo que pasó, es solo que en este momento quiero enfocarme en esto ― señaló hacia los caballos ― Haymitch y Effie nos aceptaron a mi hermana y a mí y no quiero defraudarlos.

― Estoy de acuerdo contigo ― se apresuró a decir ― si lo que quieres es tiempo, te puedo dar el tiempo del mundo, toda mi vida esperé a alguien como tú ― se acercó y la tomó de las manos ― y ahora que te encontré puedo esperar a que tú estés lista todo lo que quieras, y si solo quieres mi amistad, eso te daré, pero por favor no huyas de mí.

Sus palabras le llegaron a corazón y sentía un gran impulso por besarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas si lo que quería era tiempo para poder sacar su acto adelante.

― Siento mucho haberte evitado estos días, gracias por comprenderme ― levantó la vista lentamente.

Él le sonrió ― Te he extrañado estos dos días.

― Yo también.

Con un último apretón de manos se las soltó. Y después se pasó la mano por el cabello.

― Pasado mañana en la noche vamos a tener una fiesta, siempre la hacemos dos noches antes del estreno de la nueva temporada del circo en el Capitolio. Hay música y baile, la verdad se pone muy bien el ambiente.

― Suena divertido.

― Sí lo es y… me gustaría saber si me concederías un baile ese día.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ― Me encantaría Peeta.

Él sonrió ampliamente ― ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, Effie te está buscando, me dijo que te pidiera que fueras a su tienda.

* * *

...

Cuando Katniss llegó a la tienda rosa, vio a Effie acompañada de un hombre alto y moreno.

― Pasa querida, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ella se acercó a la mesa de trabajo que estaba llena de varios artículos promocionales e ilustraciones.

― Katniss, te presento a un muy querido amigo mío, Cinna.

― Mucho gusto ― saludó la castaña y extendió la mano.

― El gusto es mío Katniss, me han hablado mucho de ti y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

― Cinna y yo estudiamos juntos diseño. Y él es el dueño de la empresa que te platiqué con la que iba a cotizar el diseño de otro logo para el circo y los artículos promocionales ― se volteó con él y lo tomó del brazo ― y como es súper eficiente, ya nos trajo varias muestras para que elijamos lo que nos interesa.

Era increíble todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, desde peluches de animales, playeras, chamarras, sudaderas, pijamas, bolsos, llaveros, bolígrafos entre otras cosas. En todo predominaban los colores rojo, azul, amarillo y naranja, en diferentes gamas e iban acorde a los diferentes logos que había diseñado.

― Voy por Haymitch, me interesa que él esté de acuerdo en esto o me echara en cara de nuevo que siempre hago las cosas sin consultarlo ― se disculpó Effie y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

― ¿Y dime Katniss, que te ha parecido la vida en el circo hasta ahora? ― le preguntó el moreno.

― Tengo poco tiempo aquí, pero la verdad me agrada mucho.

― Sé que todo cambio es difícil al inicio, pero te va a ir muy bien. Puedes confiar en mí ― le sonrió ― Si Effie se acostumbró en tiempo record a esta vida, estoy seguro que tú no vas a batallar.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, era fácil hablar con este hombre algo excéntrico que usaba delineador dorado en los ojos.

― Ahorita estoy muy enfocada en mi acto, quiero estar a la altura de Effie, ella es grandiosa y solo espero no quedarles mal.

― Sí, con los caballos y las flechas de fuego, Effs me habló de él. Nunca he visto nada así ― le apretó el hombro ― va a ser todo un éxito ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Haymitch no puede venir, está todavía con los chicos en el trapecio ― entró Effie a la tienda ― pero me dio carta blanca, dice que al final de cuentas siempre se hace lo que quiero.

Cinna rió.

Y después de un buen rato de deliberación, eligieron el logo y los artículos que mandarían imprimir con él para su venta.

― Y no te preocupes por los displays, yo me encargo que todo esté listo para el día del estreno ― le aseguró el moreno a la rubia.

― Gracias por todo Cinna.

― Por cierto, quedaste de enseñarme los nuevos trajes que diseñaste para esta temporada.

― Claro, aquí los tengo ― le dijo Effie y se volteó con Katniss ― No te vayas aún querida, quiero que veas el traje que le hice a tu hermana.

Se acercaron a los racks que tenía atrás de la sala, estaban repletos de trajes colgados.

― ¿Militares? ― preguntó Cinna, cuando sacó un traje camuflajeado.

― El nuevo show de los trapecistas, fue idea de Haymitch.

― Me gusta ― contestó él.

Katniss se ruborizó un poco al imaginarse a Peeta con el traje puesto, pero menos mal ni Effie ni Cinna comentaron nada, seguían inmersos revisando el resto del vestuario.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― le preguntó la rubia ― Creo que tu hermana se verá hermosa con él.

Effie le mostró un traje que simulaba al de un soldadito de plomo, tenía un saco rojo con grandes botones dorados con una cadenita que los unía y una falda corta negra con crinolina abajo, de forma que se paraba como si fuera un tutu.

― Es hermoso ― sonrió, estaba segura que Prim estaría fascinada con ese vestuario.

― Me alegra que te guste querida ― le sonrió Effie.

― ¿Y ya has pensado en cómo será el traje de Katniss?

― Aun no, ya ves que vamos a estar aquí en el Capitolio poco más de un mes y como el acto que estamos montando con Katniss es algo complicado, estábamos pensando estrenarlo hasta el distrito Uno ― volteó a verla ― pero como ha trabajado muy duro, Haymitch cree que podemos adelantarnos un poco y quizás podamos estrenarlo a mitad de temporada aquí en el Capitolio.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó emocionada la castaña.

― Sí ― asintió con una sonrisa su mentora.

― Bueno si me lo permites Effie ― le dijo Cinna ― Me encantaría diseñar el traje de Katniss, tengo tanto tiempo haciendo vestidos de fiesta y de boda, que tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo diferente y especial.

― Eso sería fabuloso ― aplaudió emocionada la rubia ― No sabes la suerte que tienes querida, Cinna es uno de los mejores diseñadores de todo Panem.

― Tú también eres excelente Effs ― le pasó el brazo por los hombros ― y no sabes cómo extraño a mi modelo ― se volteó hacia la castaña ― Effie solía modelar mis diseños cuando éramos estudiantes.

Después de eso, se quedaron conversando sobre el resto del vestuario, pero Katniss no podía dejar de sentirse a la vez entusiasmada y algo nerviosa al saber que pronto debutaría en el circo.

* * *

...

― Katniss quédate quieta o te voy a quemar con la plancha ― le comentó Prim al tiempo que tomaba otro mechón de su cabello para alaciarlo.

― No sé porque no dejaste que me hiciera la trenza de siempre, todo esto no es necesario.

― ¡Claro que es necesario! Hoy es la fiesta por el inicio de la nueva temporada del circo y Annie me dijo que todos se arreglan muy guapos.

La castaña solo rodo los ojos.

― Anímate un poco descerebrada ― salió del baño Johanna vestida con unos ajustados pantalones negros con un top azul eléctrico y secando su cabello con una toalla ― Vas a sorprender al panadero cuando te vea.

― No sé de qué hablas ― contestó a la defensiva.

Johanna y Prim se voltearon a ver y soltaron la carcajada.

― Ya te había dicho que hablas dormida Katniss ― le dijo Prim y se vieron por el espejo que la mayor tenía enfrente ― y has mencionado su nombre al menos un par de veces entre sueños.

― ¡Oh Peeta! Sí, así me gusta ― empezó a decir Johanna medio gimiendo.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Eso no es cierto!

De nuevo las otras dos se rieron.

― No, pero fue divertido ver tu cara de susto ― le sacó la lengua Jo a través del espejo ― Vamos pequeña ― se dirigió ahora a Prim ―ahorita que termines con ella, me ayudas a mí y después yo puedo maquillarlas.

Cuando salieron de la casa ya se escuchaba la música. Se dirigieron hacia el área de picnic, las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor y pequeñas luces blancas adornaban el lugar. En un extremo había dos grandes mesas, una con bebidas y la otra con todo tipo de botanas.

Katniss barrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba acostumbrada a verlos a todos con su ropa deportiva por los entrenamientos o los recordaba vestidos para la función y le agradó verlos así con ropa casual, relajados.

― Allá viene tu panadero ― le guiñó un ojo Johanna y se marchó.

Ella volteó y lo vio, venía cargando otra bandeja de comida y sonrió en cuanto la vio. Tenía que admitirlo se veía muy atractivo, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de botones blanca por fuera del pantalón, las mangas se las había doblado dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos y traía abiertos los primeros tres botones.

― Dejo esto en la mesa y vengo contigo ― le dijo cuando pasó a su lado.

Katniss se sentó en la mesa más cercana y al poco rato él la alcanzó.

― Te ves muy hermosa.

Ella algo incómoda, se estiró un poco la falda de su vestido, se arrepentía de haber escuchado a Prim cuando le dijo que estrenara el bonito vestido que le había comprado a Effie. Era de color morado de tirantes y le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas.

― Gracias.

― Y me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello hoy, te ves diferente, pero muy guapa ― aclaro de prisa, y como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía algo nervioso, se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello.

― Tú no estás tan mal.

Él soltó la carcajada y después de eso estuvieron hablando un poco mientras llegaban los demás. La música estaba a cargo de Thom, quien se las daba de Dj según le explicó Peeta, pero era bueno, y poco a poco varios se pararon a bailar.

― Me prometiste una canción. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella le sonrió ― Claro, aunque te advierto que no soy muy buena bailando.

― Estas de suerte ― le dijo al oído ― porque yo sí y me han dicho que soy buen maestro de gimnasia, así que espero también serlo de baile ― chocó su hombro con el de ella.

Ella sonrió y cuando iba a responder, llamaron a Peeta.

― ¡Eh Peet! ― le gritó Rye ― ven a ayudarme, tenemos que llevar dos charolas más de comida a la mesa.

― Ahorita vengo ― se disculpó con ella y se fue deprisa tras su hermano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volteó a la pista.

― ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? ― se sentó a su lado Delly.

― Bien, gracias.

Pasaron Rye y Peeta frente a ellas con varias charolas y se fueron directo a la mesa de botanas.

― ¿Verdad que es muy guapo? ― le pregunto la rubia siguiéndolos con la vista.

Ella también volteó y vio a Peeta con su hermano poniendo queso chantilly sobre varios canapés.

― Sí ― contesto sencillamente sin quitar los ojos de encima de su amigo, mientras la otra suspiraba a su lado.

― Me gusta desde hace años, pero creo que él no me nota ― comenzó a relatarle ― por eso ayudo en la cocina siempre que puedo y a veces platicamos mucho pero solo eso.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decirle, no era buena hablando de esos temas de chicas.

― Aunque bueno… una vez me besó.

― ¿Qué? ― sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco.

― Estaba un poco tomado, pero estoy segura que debe recordarlo. Fue aquí en el Capitolio, había salido de fiesta con los demás chicos y me lo encontré en el gran árbol de allá de atrás. Estuvimos platicando un poco y de pronto me acercó a él y me besó.

La castaña sentía la bilis subir por la boca de su estómago. Había besado a Delly en el mismo lugar en el que se besaron ellos.

― ¿Y después de eso no te dijo nada?

― Al día siguiente me dijo que era una gran amiga, pero que no me convenía fijarme en él, que yo merecía algo mejor.

― Idiota ― murmuró ella molesta.

― Lo sé, yo también lo pensé, pero la verdad no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Ella sintió mucho coraje y no podía creer que todavía tuviera a la pobre ayudándole en la cocina y hablando mucho con ella, dándole falsas esperanzas.

― Voy por algo de tomar, ¿te traigo algo? ― le preguntó a la rubia.

― Una limonada, gracias.

Ella quería alejarse de la chica, quería irse de ahí. Se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, tomó dos vasos de limonada y cuando se volteó se topó con el rubio.

― Ya terminé con los canapés, ahora si ¿bailamos? ― le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle la limonada en el rostro, pero se aguantó, y en lugar de eso empujó el vaso contra su pecho, salpicándolo un poco ― ¿Por qué mejor no invitas a bailar a Delly? ― Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando al chico sumamente confundido.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

La despertó el pitido de una máquina, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado para abrirlos. Alguien la tenía tomada de la mano y se la besaba.

― Despierta Princesa, por favor.

― _Haymitch_ ― era su voz, él estaba con ella.

― Vamos cariño, los doctores dijeron que tenías que despertar hoy ― sintió como le acariciaba el cabello ― Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de que no abras los ojos, y si te pierdo no sé lo que sería de mí, no puedo perder a más personas que amo en mi vida. Te necesito Princesa.

Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos ― Haymitch ― pronunció su nombre bajito y con la voz ronca, le dolía la garganta. Subió la mano porque sentía algo en la nariz.

― Effie, aquí estoy ― con cuidado le tomó la mano y se la bajó ― eso que sientes es la cánula del oxígeno, no te la quites.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― preguntó y trató de enfocar la vista a su alrededor.

― En el hospital del distrito Uno ― le contestó ― estás a salvo y te vas a poner bien.

― ¿Qué me pasó? ― la mente le daba vueltas y todo se sentía muy confuso.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? ― le preguntó, le hablaba con mucho cuidado ― No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que vas a estar bien.

Pero de pronto los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, los planes de fuga, se estaba preparando para marcharse, pero Seneca la detuvo… ― ¡Seneca! ― trató de gritar alarmada, pero la garganta la tenía lastimada.

Las alarmas de las máquinas se dispararon, su pulso se aceleró al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

― No está aquí, no va a hacerte daño ― trato de tranquilizarla.

Una enfermera entró de prisa a la habitación ― ¿Qué pasó?

― Seneca va a venir y me va a matar ― dijo ella en estado de pánico.

― Tranquilícese señora Abernathy, nada le va a pasar ― le habló la enfermera al tiempo que ponía un medicamento en el suero.

― Está bien Effie, no me voy a alejar de tu lado.

Trató de hablar de nuevo, de decirles que no conocían el poder de Seneca y que la encontraría donde quiera que estuviera, pero los parpados le pesaban mucho y la voz no lo salía, y de pronto todo quedo en la oscuridad.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch no había querido apartarse de su lado, ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron al hospital. El circo ya estaba montado y todo estaba listo para la función, pero él se había negado a alejarse de su lado hasta no saber que estaba bien y consciente.

Agatha, la cuñada de Effie había estado los dos días anteriores ahí también, pero tuvo que regresarse debido a sus hijos. Haymitch quedó de informarle cuando ella recuperara la consciencia. De Seneca no tenían noticias y la familia de la rubia no estaba enterada de lo que le había sucedido a su hija.

La tenía tomada de la mano que no tenía el suero, estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido hasta que sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello.

Lentamente levantó la mirada y se topó con dos hermosos ojos azules viéndolo fijamente.

― Princesa, despertaste ― enderezó la cabeza y ella le acaricio la mejilla.

― Te ves muy mal, ¿desde cuándo que no te rasuras?

Él sonrió, volvía a tener a su Effie enfrente ― Disculpa cariño, pero no tuve tiempo de arreglarme para ti.

― No me dijiste nada de mi aspecto, eso es malo, debo verme terrible ― trató de sonreír pero en su lugar hizo una mueca de dolor.

― Tranquila, tranquila. En unos días desaparecerá la hinchazón y los moretones, trata de no hacer muchos gestos.

― Ya recordé lo que pasó.

Él se tensó a su lado.

― La policía quiere que des tu declaración.

― No quiero. No voy a demandarlo, si lo hago ― empezó a agitarse de nuevo ― nos va a encontrar y a matar.

― Shhh, cariño tranquilízate porque de lo contrario te van a poner a dormir de nuevo, si no quieres hablar con la policía, no vas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? ― trató de calmarla.

Ella abrió y cerró los ojos para asentir, ya que no podía mover la cabeza.

― ¿Me quieres contar a mí lo que pasó?

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos azules ― Se dio cuenta de que lo iba a dejar ― volteó al techo para no verlo a los ojos ― me enfrentó y me dijo que jamás iba a dejar que me fuera a menos que estuviera muerta ― él le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas con un pañuelo ― creo que fue la servidumbre quién me echó de cabeza… me acusó de haberlo engañado, pero no sabía con quién y cuándo me cuestionó y no le quise responder… comenzaron los golpes.

― Para, no tienes que contarme el resto si no quieres ― la verdad es que era muy difícil escucharla.

― Necesito decirlo ― dijo ella en medio de un sollozo ― Me gritó que era una malagradecida, que había hecho un trato con mi padre y que yo le pertenecía. Le dije que yo no era suya y que no podía hacer nada para impedir que me fuera, entonces me agarró del cabello y me tiró al piso y comenzó a patearme ― hipó de nuevo ― Entonces… me dijo que era una puta, y cómo a él le gustaba cogerse a las putas… cuando terminó me siguió golpeando hasta que perdí la consciencia.

― Voy a matarlo ― la sangre le hervía y no podía dejar que él se saliera con la suya después de casi matarla.

― ¡No Haymitch! ― dijo llena de pánico ― No sabe quién eres y si lo descubre es capaz de mandar matarlos a todos, por favor no lo hagas.

Estaba tan alterada y él no deseaba que la enfermera tuviera que dormirla de nuevo, que para tranquilizarla le dijo que no haría nada. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, haría que ese hijo de puta pagara caro lo que le había hecho a Effie.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya estamos más cerca de que inicié la función y espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Cinna, quería que él diseñara el traje de Katniss.**

 **Y bueno, ¿Qué opinan de lo que le dijo Delly a Katniss? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?**

 **Y en cuanto a la historia de Hayffie, ¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer Haymitch?**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y también por dejarme sus comentarios, en verdad me emociona que ver que me dejan más reviews con cada capitulo. Recuerden dejarme sus sugerencias, se vale tratar de adivinar que va a pasar o proponer que quieren que suceda.**

 **cuídense mucho!**

 **y hasta el otro viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	14. Venganza

Capítulo 14

 **Venganza**

Peeta se quedó desconcertado con el vaso de limonada que puso Katniss en su mano y la siguió con la mirada mientras la chica se marchaba a toda prisa entre la gente.

Se sentó al lado de Delly que seguía en la mesa, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música ― Creo que esto es para ti ― le ofreció el vaso.

― Gracias, ¿Te la dio Katniss para mí? ― volteó hacia los lados ― ¿A dónde se fue?

― No sé ― dijo buscándola con la vista ― Solo por curiosidad, ¿De qué estuvieron hablando ustedes dos?

La rubia suspiró a su lado y señaló con el vaso hacia donde estaba Rye tomando varias cervezas de una hielera ― De lo mucho que me gusta tu hermano y cómo él parece ignorarlo.

― No sé qué le ves a ese chiflado Delly, pero si mi hermano no es tan tonto como creo, pronto abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de la gran chica que eres.

Delly sonrió― ¡Eres tan buen amigo Peet! No sé por qué tu hermano no puede ser como tú ― se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que, del otro lado de la pista improvisada, una molesta castaña lanzaba chispas por los ojos al ver la escena.

Peeta le dio un apretó cariñoso en el hombro a Delly y se paró para ir hacia donde estaba Rye.

― ¿Hermano puedes hacerme un favor?

― ¿Qué pasa pequeño Peet? ― le ofreció una cerveza.

― ¿Podrías sacar a bailar a Delly?

El otro rubio volteó hacia donde la joven estaba sentada.

― No te estoy pidiendo que le pidas que sea tu novia, solo que la saques a bailar.

― De acuerdo, pero déjame primero llevar éstas a Haymitch y los otros.

― Te ayudo ― le quitó varias latas de las manos.

Los hermanos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño grupo reunido en círculo, un poco alejado de la pista.

Effie estaba sentada en las piernas de Haymitch, a su izquierda estaban Woof y Sae, a la derecha Hazelle y Jack y frente a ellos Seeder, Chaff, Beete y Wiress. Todos conversaban y reían relajados.

Los chicos repartieron las cervezas y se sentaron con ellos a bromear y conversar.

El espectáculo estaba listo y al día siguiente tendrían el ensayo general, pero el ambiente era optimista de que está sería una muy buena temporada para el circo.

...

* * *

...

― Wow, me gusta mucho tu cabello así trencita ― el pelirrojo le tomó un mechón de cabello y lo dejó caer, después la tomó de la mano e hizo que girara ― Muy atractiva.

Katniss retiró la mano de inmediato ― Gracia Darius.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Por fin te dio un respiro Peeta?

― No sé de qué hablas, no estoy con Peeta.

― Es bueno escuchar eso ― le sonrió de lado de forma coqueta.

Sin duda Darius era un joven muy atractivo, por algo tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres que acudían al circo y ya le habían contado de su fama de casanova.

― ¿Y tú hermanita?

La castaña señaló hacia la pista donde Prim bailaba con Rory. A su alrededor había más parejas, Finnick y Annie, Cato y Clove, y Sandy o "la comadreja" como le decían, bailaba con Vick y Posy.

― ¿Qué dices, nos unimos a ellos? ― le extendió la mano.

Katniss recordó a Peeta con Delly y pensó ¿por qué no?

― Te aviso que no soy muy buena y si te piso, estás advertido de antemano.

― Te he estado observando y eres muy hábil, así que dudo que me vayas a pisar, aunque aún si lo hicieras estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

La hizo girar varias veces y estuvieron riendo.

― Y dime trencita ― le dijo mientras bailaban ― ¿Cuándo te vas a dar una vuelta por el trapecio?, ya ves que debes hacer tu rotación por las diferentes disciplinas y yo puedo enseñarte cuando gustes.

― Ahorita quiero enfocarme en sacar adelante mi número, pero después me daré una vuelta ― él le hizo una cara de incredulidad ― ¡Lo digo en serio!

― Cuando quieras yo puedo darte lecciones privadas ― le dijo al oído.

Ella se hizo de inmediato para atrás, pues el gesto algo íntimo, a diferencia de cuando Peeta le hablaba así, la había hecho sentir incómoda.

Volteó hacía donde estaba sentado Haymitch con los demás y vio al rubio en el grupo y cuando cruzaron la mirada pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de él, quién al poco tiempo se paró y se fue. Ella trató se seguirlo con la mirada, pero el trapecista ya había desaparecido entre la gente, y cuando volteó a la derecha se encontró con una muy sonriente Delly bailando con Rye.

― ¡ _Espera un momento! ¿Todo el tiempo estuvo hablando de Rye?_ ― pensó alarmada y recordando la conversación se dio cuenta que en ningún momento Delly mencionó el nombre de Peeta, ella simplemente lo asumió.

― Tierra llamando a Katniss, ¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado parada.

Ella lo vio a los ojos ― Yo… cometí un error. Discúlpame ― y dicho eso, se fue en busca del panadero.

...

* * *

...

― No quiero que te vayas.

Él fue dejando un rastro de besos en su espalda desnuda ― Esta noche soy todo tuyo. Puedo quedarme aquí.

Ella se giró y volteó a verlo con sus intensos ojos azules ― Te amo Gale y cada vez es más difícil separarme de ti.

El castaño suspiró y le dio un fuerte besó en los labios ― Yo también, pero todavía nos quedan un par de semanas aquí, antes de que tengas que marcharte.

Madge le acarició la mejilla ― Odio que nos veamos solo dos veces al año, dos meses no se me hacen suficientes ― se recostó en su pecho.

― Lo sé, pero de qué otra forma podemos vernos. Eres Madge Snow, no puedes abandonar el circo de tu familia y la mía está en el circo Abernathy, no puedo dejar a mi madre y mis hermanos, aunque sé que tienen a Jack.

Ella le besó el pecho ― Ojalá algún día podamos dejar esto atrás o trabajar juntos. Amo a mi abuelo, pero no me gusta la presión que ejerce sobre mí y te veo a ti y no sé… a veces me dan ganas de huir contigo.

Gale le acaricio la espalda con una mano, tenía la vista perdida en el papel tapiz de finas rayas de la habitación, era una suerte que Madge tuviera acceso al departamento de una tía suya que trabajaba en otro distrito.

Le dio un beso en la frente ― Quizás algún día…

― Me siento como Julieta y tú eres mi Romeo.

Él soltó la carcajada, Madge era una romántica y era algo que le gustaba de su novia.

Pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón, su historia en parte era como esta trágica novela; era irónico como se había enamorado de la heredera de la competencia, por qué de entre todas las chicas se tuvo que fijar en ella.

...

 _Flashback 2 años antes_

Fue al bar a divertirse con los muchachos, iba acompañado de Rye, Darius, Bannock y Finnick, aunque éstos últimos dos solo deseaban beber unas copas y los demás como él, esperaban salir de ahí con alguna conquista.

Le dio un último trago a su cerveza y se dirigió a la barra por otra. A su lado una chica rubia muy atractiva pidió también una cerveza y colocó sobre la barra una identificación, que él de inmediato se dio cuenta que era falsa, pues ya en el pasado había tenido que recurrir a ellas.

― Guarda tu identificación, te vas a delatar ― ella volteó a verlo ― Yo te invito la cerveza.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que está identificación es falsa? Quizás si soy mayor de edad y tú solo buscas una excusa para invitarme un trago.

Él tomó la credencial y le dio vuelta ― ¿Ves estás esquinas? Ya se están despegando. Puedes conseguirlas de mejor calidad. Ésta no lo es ― le sonrió ― pero quizás también busco una excusa para invitarte una cerveza.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con una mano se echó el cabello hacia atrás ― Soy Madge.

― Gale.

En ese momento el bartender depositó dos botellas de cerveza frente a ellos y cuando las tomaron, las chocaron a modo de "salud" y le dieron un trago.

― ¿Vienes seguido aquí Madge?

― La verdad es mi primera vez, me invitaron unas primas mayores y decidí venir porque en verdad necesitaba distraerme un rato.

― ¿De algún novio celoso?

Ella rio ― No tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Y tú qué me dices? Debo preocuparme de que se aparezca una novia celosa y te aparte de mi lado.

― Nop ― le dio otro trago a su cerveza ― Yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

Estuvieron conversando de temas triviales mientras se acababan la cerveza. Después comenzó una canción que hizo que la chica a su lado se emocionara.

― ¡Me encanta esa canción!

― ¿Vamos a bailar? ― le preguntó él.

Ella aceptó de inmediato. En la pista tanto Rye como Darius estaban bailando desde hacía rato con dos chicas guapas, pero estaban muy entretenidos con sus respectivas parejas para darse cuenta que él se había unido a ellos.

Esta chica era realmente bella y divertida, y su forma de bailar lo volvía loco y lo excitaba. Estuvieron bailando por un buen rato y no supo en qué momento se alejaron de la pista y comenzaron a besarse en un rincón oscuro de la discoteca.

― Tengo que ir un momento a la mesa con mis primas o vendrán a buscarme ― le dijo ella entre besos.

― ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

― Sí, me gustaría, gracias.

― Te veo en la barra ― y con un último beso se separaron.

Él fue por un momento a hacer base en la mesa donde estaban Finnick y Bannock.

― ¿Cómo te va Gale? ― le preguntó Finnick ― Ya vimos que estas confraternizando con el enemigo.

Bannock sonrió a su lado.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó al tiempo que tomaba un puñado de cacahuates de un platito que tenían al centro.

― ¿De la atractiva rubia con la que estás bailando? ― levantó las cejas el cobrizo.

― Creo que no sabe quién es ― rio Bannock.

― Explíquense.

― La chica con la que estuviste bailando y después besuqueándote en aquél rincón oscuro, es nada más y nada menos que ― hizo un redoble en la mesa con las manos ― Madge Snow.

― ¡Qué!

― La estrella principal del Circo Snow ― confirmó el mayor de los Mellark.

― No me dijo nada ― volteó incrédulo hacia la mesa donde la rubia estaba con otras chicas ― Ahorita vengo.

Se alejó de sus amigos y se dirigió de nuevo a la barra, se sentía un poco molesto, al poco tiempo la chica estaba a su lado.

― Así que Madge SNOW ― enfatizó el apellido.

― ¿Sí? ― preguntó ella.

― ¿Sabías quién era yo?

― Sí, eres Gale Hawthorne.

― No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― ¿Decirte qué?

― ¡Qué perteneces al otro circo!

― No entiendo por qué eso es importante. Me gustas de igual forma.

Él volteó a verla ― ¿Te gusto?

― Mira, no me importa que trabajes con nuestra principal competencia, no es como que quiera sacarte información o algo, pero si no te interesa seguir hablando conmigo… ¡Perfecto! Tú te lo pierdes ― se giró para marcharse, pero él la tomó del brazo.

― No, espera. Me interesa conocerte más ― las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, pero no había conocido una chica como ella antes y en verdad quería seguir hablando con ella.

A partir de esa noche, los dos buscaron la forma de continuar viéndose.

 _Fin del flashback_

...

La abrazó y de un solo movimiento se colocó sobre ella.

― Pero mientras vemos que nos depara el futuro, aprovechemos el presente ― se agachó para besarla apasionadamente.

Ella correspondió al beso de inmediato entre risas que pronto se transformaron en gemidos de placer.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Effie fue mejorando poco a poco y Haymitch reanudó las funciones del circo en el distrito Uno, pero siempre se encargaba de que ella no estuviera sola, o se quedaban a su cuidado su hermano o su cuñada, o mandaba a Sae o Seeder a hacerle compañía.

El mago tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el hermano de Effie en varias ocasiones que, al igual que él quería vengar a su hermana, pero ella también le había prohibido involucrarse en una demanda o informar de lo sucedido a sus padres, por lo que Haymitch le aseguró a Helius que él se encargaría de que Seneca no volviera a molestarla por el resto de su vida.

El hermano de la rubia se encargó de conseguirle a Haymitch la información que éste necesitaba sobre los horarios de Crane y Jack Foster, su compañero trapecista, se encargó de mover algunos de sus contactos en el Capitolio que trabajaban en algunos de los Casinos del susodicho.

El día que el circo descansaba, Haymitch planeó todo para su venganza.

― Ya conseguí el camión Chaff, tú y Jack van a venir conmigo.

― En el momento en que digas amigo, estamos listos.

― Bien, solo recuerda de alimentar bien a Rufus antes de llevárnoslo.

El plan les funcionó mejor de lo que esperaban.

Jack haciéndose pasar por chofer, se encargó de recoger en una limosina a Seneca Crane cuando salió del Casino y en lugar de llevarlo a su casa cómo éste esperaba, se dirigió a un gran almacén abandonado.

Seneca que iba sumido en su celular, no se dio cuenta del cambio de escenario hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar.

Bajó el vidrio tintando que lo separaba del chofer ― ¿A dónde me has traído, grandísimo imbécil?

Jack sonrió y volteó a verlo ― Tuvimos que hacer un pequeño desvío en su ruta, señor Crane.

― Yo no te conozco ¡Exijo ahora mismo que me digas quién eres!

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y agarrándolo fuerte del saco de diseñador que vestía, lo sacaron de la limosina, y después lo estrellaron contra la puerta del automóvil.

― Sabemos lo que le hiciste a Lucille, jamás debiste ponerle un dedo encima.

Seneca sonrió de lado ― Así que tú eres el que anda con esa puta.

El puño que le lanzó Haymitch fue tan rápido, que el otro no pudo esquivarlo y evitar que le rompiera la nariz.

― ¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

Su oponente sonrió a pesar de la sangre que chorreaba por su nariz ― Yo tengo derecho a llamarla como se me dé la gana. Es mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

Haymitch le lanzó otro golpe al rostro y un gancho al hígado que lo dobló del dolor.

― Ella no es tuya y a partir de este momento la olvidarás para siempre. Tenemos pruebas que acabarían con tu reputación y mancharían el apellido de tu familia si se da a conocer lo que le hiciste, por lo tanto, vas a grabar una confesión sobre el intento de asesinato de tu esposa ― le dio una patada al estómago.

― Basta ― lo detuvo Chaff ― o no le dejaras nada a Rufus.

Entonces el mago lo volvió a tomar del saco para ponerlo de pie y Jack abrió las puertas del camión de tres y media toneladas que le habían prestado. El gran tigre en su interior lanzó un rugido y continuó paseándose de un lado al otro, sujeto por medio de una cadena.

Seneca abrió mucho los ojos de terror, al ver al gran animal ― ¿Qué van a hacer? ¡Están locos! Si alguien les pagó para que me hicieran esto, yo les puedo dar el doble, ¡No! Mejor dicho, el triple de lo que les ofrecieron y se los pago en efectivo, pero déjenme ir en este instante.

― No nos interesa tu dinero.

Entre Chaff y él lo sujetaron fuerte y lo acercaron a las puertas abiertas del camión. Crane temblaba de miedo y se orinó encima.

― Mira amigo cómo tiembla, ya mojó los pantalones.

― Bien, los tigres huelen el miedo y así disfrutan más a sus víctimas ― Haymitch lo agarró del cabello para que no le quitara los ojos de encima al animal ― Ahora, si no quieres que te encerremos ahí con él, vas a dejarnos grabar tu confesión de intento de asesinato.

― ¡No voy a grabar nada! Ustedes solo quieren asustarme, no se atreverían ¿No saben quién soy?

― Subámoslo ― le dijo a Chaff.

Entre los dos lo sujetaron y lo subieron al camión y Jack se apresuró a ayudarles a cerrar las puertas. De inmediato abrieron una pequeña puerta cuadrada, que tenía la caja del camión por una lateral para poder observar el interior.

Los gritos de Crane quién tenía la espalda pegada a la puerta trasera pusieron en alerta al tigre, quién no dejaba de rugir.

― ¿Vas a grabar la confesión? ― le volvió a preguntar el mago ― Te aviso que ese animal no ha comido en dos días.

― ¡No! ― les gritó aún testarudo Crane.

― Como quieras ― dijo el rubio.

Chaff se acercó y le dio la orden a Rufus ― ¡Ataca!

El tigre se lanzó hacia adelante, pero las cadenas lo detuvieron. Estaba a centímetros de morder a su víctima, sin embargó lanzó un zarpazo que le dio en el rostro a Seneca.

― ¡Diablos! ― dijo por lo bajo Chaff ― pensé que las cadenas estaban más cortas.

― ¡Lo hare! ¡Lo hare! ― comenzó a gritar el esposo de Effie ― ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Se apresuraron a abrir las puertas del camión y sacaron a un ensangrentado Seneca de él.

Las heridas se veían profundas, traía un ojo cerrado y sangraba mucho. De inmediato le pasaron un trapo para que tratara de detenerse la sangre.

Fue así como lograron que grabara en audio y video su confesión.

― Soy Seneca Crane y confieso haber intentado asesinar a mi esposa Euphemia Lucille Crane, la golpee hasta darla por muerta. La abandoné en la sala de mi casa cuando creía que ya no respiraba.

Además de eso hicieron que dijera la fecha en la que lo hizo y que firmara la misma confesión por escrito.

― Muy bien ― le dijo Haymitch ― Vamos a sacar varias copias de este video y a repartirlos entre las personas adecuadas. Y te advierto, si intentas acercarte de nuevo a Lucille, su familia o intentas denunciarnos, esto ― le mostró uno de los celulares con los que lo grabaron ― saldrá a la luz pública en todos los noticieros del país.

― Ya tienen lo que quieren, ahora llévenme a un hospital ― les exigió.

Pero lo noquearon con un golpe. Y una vez que salieron del lugar, hicieron una llamada anónima reportando un asalto en la bodega.

...

* * *

― Hola Princesa ― la saludó cuando entró en la habitación.

Ella sonrió al verlo, ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que la ingresaron en el hospital. Su rostro se veía menos hinchado, pero los moretones aún eran visibles.

― ¿Ya te dijo el doctor que me van a dar de alta mañana?

Él se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios ― Sí, lo acabo de ver en el pasillo ― ¿Ya estás lista para irte a casa conmigo?

―Desde hace mucho ― le tomó la mano ― ¿Te encargaste de lo que te pedí?

― Sí Princesa no te apures, y no fue necesario vender todas tus joyas, al menos ese hijo de puta te regaló unas muy costosas.

Cuando Effie se enteró de que la ingresaron en el hospital bajo el nombre de Effie Abernathy para que no pudiera rastrearla su esposo, supo que todos los costos no serían cubiertos por su seguro de gastos médicos y con las operaciones que tuvieron que hacerle sabía que la factura del hospital sería exorbitante, y no deseaba mandar a la quiebra al circo, por eso le pidió a Haymitch que vendiera las joyas que fueran necesarias para cubrir el pago.

― No puedo esperar a dejar este horrible hospital y comenzar una nueva vida contigo.

Él le besó la mano ― Ni yo tampoco princesa. Mañana nos vamos a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Cómo están? Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Bueno ya vieron la venganza de Haymitch que varios de ustedes esperaban, y también conocimos un poco más sobre la relación de Gale y Madge. Y sobre eso quería preguntarles, les interesa conocer un poco más sobre otras parejas, osea aunque sea así poquito, pero que mencione lo que pasa con Johanna y Bannock, Finnick y Annie etc?**

 **Es muy importante su opinión para saber que rumbo darle a la historia y más que ya voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sobre Hayffie, quieren que siga manejando esa parte de la historia en el pasado? aunque ya pronto ira cambiando mencionaré otros aspectos de su relación años después, pero si les gusta?**

 **Qué creen que deba pasar con Katniss y Peeta... qué le dirá ella cuando lo encuentre?**

 **cuídense y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	15. Bajo la luz de la luna

Capítulo 15

 **Bajo la luz de la luna**

Necesitaba encontrar a Peeta, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Por qué tuvo que precipitase a sacar conclusiones cuando él le había repetido una y otra vez que le tuviera confianza? Además, con lo que lo conocía, sabía que él no era capaz de hacerle algo así a Delly, pero en ese momento dejó que sus impulsos actuaran por ella y no pudo evitar sentir celos, no, no eran celos porque ella no era una persona celosa, trato de convencerse así misma que fue más bien enojo por lo que creyó injusto un trato hacia la chica.

No estaba en la fiesta, tampoco en la cocina, fue a su casa, pero las luces estaban apagadas, entonces decidió ir a la suya a ver si por casualidad lo veía sentado en las escalerillas de la entrada cómo lo hacía en otras ocasiones cuando la esperaba a que saliera, pero la escena frente a sus ojos la detuvo.

Recargada a un lado de la casa rodante se encontraba Johanna y pegado a ella estaba Bannock, el mayor de los Mellark, y se estaban besando.

Katniss se quedó parada, no quería interrumpir.

― ¿Tú casa o mi casa? ― escuchó que le preguntó ella.

― ¿No crees que las chicas Everdeen vayan a regresar temprano de la fiesta?

― Tienes razón, tu casa, así no nos arriesgamos.

La castaña retrocedió tratando de no hacer ruido y alcanzó a ocultarse en las sombras cuando la pareja pasó caminando frente a ella.

Bueno, eso no se lo había esperado, Johanna parecía una chica tan extrovertida y él por su parte era tan serio, sabía que había algo por la forma en la que ella se refería a él, pero creía que solo se trataba de una buena amistad. Por otra parte, como decía el dicho: "Los polos opuestos se atraen".

Cuando estuvo segura de que no la verían, continuó buscando al rubio. Se metió en la gran carpa, pero todo estaba en penumbras, después se dirigió a la carpa de los animales, pero tampoco había nadie. Entonces solo se le ocurrió un lugar más al cual ir: el árbol donde él se sentaba a observarla cuando ella entrenaba.

Lo vio a lo lejos, la luna esa noche era llena e iluminaba el lugar. El rubio estaba sentado recargado en el tronco, arrancando pequeños trozos de hierba y arrojándolos frente a él.

― Te estaba buscando.

Él dio un pequeño brinco y volteó poniéndose una mano en el pecho ― Me asustaste, eres demasiado sigilosa, nunca puedo adivinar cuando te acercas.

― En cambio yo siempre sé cuándo lo haces tú, no entiendo cómo siendo el gran acróbata que eres, tienes una pisada muy pesada ― se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de bailar con Darius? ― le preguntó serio.

Ella de pronto se sintió algo nerviosa y avergonzada, le respondió con otra pregunta ― ¿Sabías que Delly está enamorada de Rye?

Él se encogió de hombros ― Creo que lo sabe la mitad del circo, pero mi hermano es demasiado cabeza dura para fijarse en ella y no sé… ― volvió la vista al frente y reanudó su tarea de arrancar la hierba ― quizás sea lo mejor porque Delly es muy buena chica, tal vez demasiado buena para él.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Ella no sabía cómo continuar y después decidió arriesgarse ― Cuando ella me habló de tu hermano yo… ― dejó salir el aire, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero ya qué más daba ― pensé que se refería a ti.

Él frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio unos segundos ― ¿Pensaste que Delly estaba enamorada de mí y por eso decidiste bailar con Darius? ― de nuevo volteó a verla.

Ella tenía la vista al frente ― Me dijo que se habían besado en este mismo árbol y que por eso trabajaba en la cocina, para poder estar más cerca de ti ― sacudió la cabeza ― bueno de él, pero en ese momento creí que se refería a ti.

Él sonrió ― ¡Estás celosa!

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― se defendió.

― ¿Entonces por qué me arrojaste la limonada y me dejaste plantado?

― No te arrojé la limonada.

Él se estiró la camisa ― Mira todavía está algo húmeda.

― Peeta lo siento ¿De acuerdo? ― el cabello le había caído sobre el rostro, se lo hizo para atrás con una mano y volteó a verlo ― Ya te había dicho que no soy buena con las palabras y no sé qué hacer con esto.

― ¿Hacer con qué? ― le preguntó él.

― Con nada, olvídalo ― de inmediato se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

Él también se paró deprisa y la detuvo tomándola por el brazo ― ¡Eh aguarda! Me dijiste que ya no ibas a huir más de mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella se sentía algo desesperada ― Mira, jamás me habían interesado los chicos. ´

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¡No! No me refiero a que me gustaran las chicas.

Él rio ―Me asustaste por un segundo.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de abrir más los ojos.

― Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

Ahora rieron los dos. Él sabía cómo hacer que ella se relajara.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse y suspiró― Lo que quiero decir es que jamás me había tomado el tiempo para fijarme en algún chico, no lo sé… nunca antes ninguno me había llamado la atención y estaba tan enfocada en la enfermedad de mi madre y sacar adelante a mi hermana… y después de que murió mamá, todo mi mundo giró alrededor de Prim.

― Lo entiendo.

― ¿Cómo lo haces?

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Hacer que me abra tanto contigo, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí hablar de esto? ― desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

Él la tomó del rostro para que volteara a verlo ― Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nunca te avergüences de tus sentimientos conmigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Oyes eso?

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella.

Aquí también se escucha la música y recuerdo muy bien que me prometiste un baile.

Ella sonrió. Él la tomó de la mano, hizo que girara y después la acercó a él, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

Katniss colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La música no era tan suave, pero ellos bailaron al ritmo de vals.

― No sé qué me hiciste Katniss Everdeen, pero desde ese primer día que te vi cuando estaba repartiendo los boletos en el distrito Doce, no te he podido alejar de mis pensamientos.

― Peeta…

― Lo sé y no voy a presionarte, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti.

Tenían sus rostros muy cerca y ambos bajaron la mirada a los labios del otro.

Se acercaron lentamente cómo se veía en las películas y se besaron, fue un beso suave y breve. Pero esta vez cuando se separaron, ella ya no sintió esas ganas de huir de él, porque sabía que él comprendía sus sentimientos y no la presionaría.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Estás segura?

― Sí, quiero volver a intentarlo de esta manera ― Johanna lo besó y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

Se desvistieron de prisa y cuando estuvieron desnudos, él volvió a hacerle la pregunta con la mirada, a lo cual ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se recostó en su cama y él se colocó sobre ella, continuaron besándose y él fue bajando con la boca por su cuello, pero justo cuando Bannock entró en ella, Johanna se paralizó y cerró los ojos.

Él de inmediato se hizo a un lado ― Jo, mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y volteó a verlo ― Lo siento, estaba segura de que esta vez podría.

― ¡Eh! No te preocupes, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me molesta hacerlo de la otra forma. No quiero que te sientas presionada. Es más, no tenemos que hacer nada hoy, podemos volver a vestirnos e ir a la fiesta.

― ¿Qué? Eso ni de broma ― y de un movimiento ella se colocó sobre él.

Bannock sabía que esa era la única posición en la que ella se sentía completamente cómoda, pues necesitaba saber que ella tenía todo el control y él no tenía ningún problema en dárselo.

Era increíble como con el tiempo ella había adquirido la confianza para crearse esa máscara frente a todos de mujer fuerte, extrovertida, atrevida, pero solo con él la dejaba caer, era el único en el circo que conocía a la verdadera Johanna y la amaba.

...

 _Flashback 5 años atrás_

― ¿Me mandaste llamar Effie? ― dijo en cuanto entró en la tienda rosa.

― Sí, pasa querido por favor.

― Buenas tardes ― saludó cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Hazelle y Seeder.

― Por favor toma asiento, ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ― Le preguntó Effie, siempre como la gran anfitriona que era.

― No, así estoy bien. Y díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

― Necesitamos de tu ayuda ― comenzó a decir Hazelle ― Hemos estado tratando de ayudar a la nueva chica, a Johanna, pero no hemos encontrado aún la mejor forma de hacerlo, necesitamos que se abra un poco más y pierda poco a poco sus miedos. Ella sufrió un gran trauma antes de llegar aquí y bueno no me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero hemos notado que eres al único hombre que le ha permitido acerarse, sé que han conversado brevemente en varias ocasiones.

Johanna no le había comentado aún a Bannock lo que la había llevado hasta ahí, pero por sus actitudes, él se había hecho una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado.

― También he visto que está muy interesada en los tigres ― dijo Seeder ― Varias veces me la he encontrado observándolos cerca de sus jaulas.

― Sabemos que has estado entrenando con Chaff para ocupar su lugar como domador ― continuó Effie ― Y bueno, a Hazelle se le ocurrió que sería una buena terapia para ella acercarse más a ellos, pero dado que al parecer a ti te tiene un poco más de confianza, lo que queremos pedirte es que nos ayudes con eso, enséñala a acercarse a ellos, a tratarlos…

― A domarlos ― concluyó él.

― Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tú perderás tu puesto como domador ¿de acuerdo? ― se apresuró a aclarar la rubia.

― Entiendo, no hay problema, trataré de hacerlo, pero ustedes me conocen y saben que no soy como Rye o Peeta, no suelo hablar mucho.

― Créeme que ayudarás muchísimo con lo mucho o poco que hables con ella, pero necesitamos devolverle su confianza poco a poco ― le dijo la psicóloga.

― Reina está por parir, creo que lo hará hoy por la noche, quizás puedas utilizar de pretexto a los cachorros para acercarte más a ella ― le guiñó un ojo la veterinaria.

― Bien, haré lo que pueda.

...

Durante el desayuno Bannock convenció a Johanna de que lo acompañara a conocer a los cachorros que Reina había parido durante la madrugada.

― Ven, la tenemos acá separada.

La chica se acercó a la jaula y sonrió al ver a los pequeños cachorritos alimentándose de su mamá.

― La mayoría de las veces los tigres tienen tres cachorros, pero Reina solo tuvo dos, Seeder dice que a veces eso pasa, puede ser que el tercer embrión se haya reabsorbido ― comenzó a explicarle él, ella a su lado se puso en cuclillas para observarlos mejor ― Los tigres pueden reproducirse durante todo el año a diferencia de otros animales y la gestación dura 16 semanas.

― Sabes mucho de estos animales.

― Los he estado estudiando, quiero conocer todo de ellos ahora que también voy a ser domador.

― ¿Por qué la tienen separada del resto? ¿No puede estar aquí el padre de los cachorros?

― No, si el macho estuviera cerca puede ser capaz de matar a sus propias crías para poder aparearse de nuevo con la hembra.

Johanna frunció el ceño, claramente disgustada por ese hecho.

Él decidió de inmediato hacer otro comentario temiendo que ella pudiera irse ― ¿Sabías que los cachorros nacen completamente ciegos? ― él se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

― ¿En verdad? ¿Pero entonces cómo saben dónde esa su madre y cómo le hacen para comer?

El rubio se tocó la nariz ― Con el olfato. Y por dos meses van a depender solo de su madre para poder sobrevivir, aunque en este caso nos tienen a nosotros para ayudarlos ― Jo no les quitaba la vista a los pequeños cachorros y él no podía quitarle la vista a ella, todavía no podía descifrarla bien.

― ¿Qué son, machos o hembras?

― Uno y uno, y ¿adivina qué? ― ella volteó a verlo ― Nosotros vamos a nombrarlos.

― Ósea ¿tú y yo?

― Recuerda que todos los tigres en este circo tienen nombres que comienzan con "r".

― Lo sé ― dijo ella y comenzó a enumerarlos con las manos ― Rufus, Reina, Rita, Roco, Rambo y Rex.

― Así es, por lo tanto, el nombre que tú elijas será el de la hembra. Yo ya tengo el nombre del macho, será Rocky.

― Mmm ― frunció los labios ella ― No es con r, pero dijiste que iba a ser el nombre que yo eligiera, así que quiero llamarla "Estrellita".

Él se tensó a su lado, ¡Qué diablos con ese nombre! Pero por otro lado temía que llevarle la contraria fuera a ponerla triste o algo.

― Estoy bromeando soldado ― lo empujó con el hombro e hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado, después soltó la carcajada.

Era la primera vez que ella reía desde que llegó ahí hacía varias semanas, él sonrió y se enderezó ― Me asustaste por un momento ― se pasó una mano por el cuello.

― Sí, la vena de tu frente comenzó a palpitar ― volvió a reír ― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cuadrado? ― hizo la forma de la figura con las manos ― No seas tan serio.

― Uno de los Mellark tenía que ser el serio, y con Peeta y Rye… yo debo ser el sensato.

Ella volvió la vista a los animales ― Ya tengo el nombre, quiero que se llame Roxana.

― Me gusta ― comentó el de inmediato.

― Así se llama mi hermana ― se quedó viendo un punto fijo dentro de la jaula ― a veces la extraño y también a mi hermano.

Bannock notó que ella se ponía seria de nuevo, aunque era la primera vez que le mencionaba a su familia. Decidió cambiar de táctica ― Al rato voy a ir a entrenar con Chaff en la gran jaula con todos los tigres, ¿Estás lista para meterte ahí adentro?

― ¿No te da miedo?

― No ― se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse ― Cuando entras ahí, el miedo se queda en la puerta, créeme es como si te transformaras en otra persona, tienes que tener confianza, seguridad y valentía.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos con sus palabras.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _..._

Ella estaba recostada a su lado, los dos aún tenían la respiración agitada.

Él le palmeó la pierna ― Vamos muñeca, tenemos que vestirnos y regresar a la fiesta.

La primera vez que la llamó por ese apodo, ella quiso arrancarle la cabeza, pero ahora le gustaba que la llamara así y él solo lo hacía cuando estaban solos.

Ella se estiró en la cama ― Mejor vamos a quedarnos aquí otro rato.

― No, vamos ya, recuerda que siempre me da mucha hambre después y no podemos ser siempre los antisociales. Además, ya conoces a Rye, si tiene ganas de molestar no va a tardar en venir a tocarnos a la puerta y gritar no sé qué tantas cosas.

Johanna se puso de pie y después de un corto beso en los labios, comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 14 años**

Effie se había recuperado pronto y se estaba adaptando a la vida del circo sorprendentemente rápido.

Apenas había podido salir de la casa de Haymitch donde guardaba reposo, había ido a hacerse un corte de cabello, dejándolo éste un poco debajo de los hombros y lo había teñido de su color natural, ahora era rubia de nuevo y el mago quedó muy complacido con el cambio, aunque la consideraba igualmente hermosa, sin importar el color del cabello que tuviera.

Su cuñada le había comentado que al parecer Seneca había sufrido un grave accidente y que necesitaría varias operaciones reconstructivas en el rostro, además había perdido un ojo que tendrían que reemplazar con uno de vidrio. Cuando la rubia supo de esto, le preguntó a Haymitch si sabía algo al respecto, pero él negó si quiera estar enterado de los hechos. Ella solo lo besó y le dio las gracias.

Desde el momento que pudo reanudar todo tipo de actividades, la rubia se había autonombrado la asistente de Haymitch en dos de sus actos, en el de lanzamiento de cuchillos, ella fingía ser una persona en el público a la cual él elegía para sujetarla a la diana, se ponía un amplio vestido floreado el cual quedaba atrapado con los cuchillos que le lanzaban y al final ella saltaba al frente desprendiéndose del vestido y quedando con un body cubierto de pedrería. Tenía que admitir que ese pequeño cambio en el show había sido todo un éxito. Y en el acto de magia, también lo ayudaba pasándole todo lo que él necesitaba, eso sí, llevando uno de sus cortos vestidos y tacones altos.

...

* * *

Estaban en el distrito Tres, a pocos días de concluir las funciones en ese lugar y partir hacia el Cuatro.

Haymitch estaba entrenando en el área de pesas junto a algunos de sus compañeros trapecistas Jack y Mark.

― Esa chica tuya nunca deja de sorprenderme ―Escuchó la voz de su amigo Chaff.

Él continúo levantando las pesas ― ¿Ahora qué hizo?

El moreno rio ― Aparte de que ha estado ensayando con las chicas una especie de baile sobre la orilla de la pista y las hace usar esos zapatos de tacón, ahora mismo está en la carpa con unos trabajadores que están colocando una gran marquesina de luces sobre el telón.

― ¿Está haciendo qué? ― colocó las pesas en su base y se paró de inmediato para dirigirse a la carpa. Sus compañeros al igual que él, dejaron todo para seguirlo llenos de curiosidad.

Cuando entró a la carpa la vio de inmediato, resaltaba a la vista, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía unos leggins grises, una blusa color rosa fosforescente con cuello amplio que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y mostraba un tirante del sostén deportivo amarillo que llevaba debajo, además de zapatos de tacón del mismo tono de rosa que la blusa. Solo ella podía utilizar ropa deportiva con tacones y lucir muy sexy.

Los artistas que se supone debían de estar ensayando en ese momento estaban también observando lo que estaban poniendo, junto con otros que no debían estar ahí. En otras palabras, parecía que todos los miembros del circo estaban ahí reunidos.

Efectivamente dos hombres arriba de unas altas escaleras, estaban montando la estructura de luces.

― ¿Le parece bien así señora Abernathy? ― gritó uno de ellos.

De inmediato todos los ahí reunidos sonrieron de manera burlona, les caía en gracia que de la noche a la mañana Haymitch hubiera aparecido con una novia quién además utilizaba su apellido como si estuvieran casados.

― Sí, quedó estupendo, gracias chicos.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó del codo ― ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo princesa? ― le preguntó en voz baja.

― Permíteme tantito querido, ahorita estoy contigo ― y dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo a los dos trabajadores, él la siguió de cerca.

Los hombres le entregaron un pequeño control ― Con esto señora, ustedes pueden conectar las luces al sistema de sonido, tiene la función de prender y apagar los pequeños focos al ritmo de la música, de todas formas, le estamos dejando el instructivo y nuestro número de contacto para cualquier cosa ― comentó uno de ellos.

― Mis compañeros de afuera, ya terminaron de montar la otra marquesina sobre la taquilla, por si gusta venir a verlo ― dijo el otro.

― Maravilloso ― sonrió ella ― ¡Vamos!

De inmediato todo mundo se preparó para salir tras de ella.

― ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen todos aquí en lugar de estar ensayando o haciendo lo que tengan que hacer? ― se volteó y les preguntó molesto en voz alta a los ahí presentes.

Mags se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo ― Tranquilo muchacho, creo que este lugar se ve lleno de vida, Effie está llenando todo de energía, renovando los ánimos de todos nosotros, no seas duro con ella y aprende a ser agradecido cuando hacen algo bueno por ti ― y dicho esto salió con el resto de las personas que parecieron ignorarlo para observar lo que habían hecho en las taquillas.

Él volteó hacia atrás para observar las luces que iluminaban el lugar sobre el gran telón ahora de color azul, que también Effie había mandado cambiar. No estaban mal, por el contrario, le gustaban, pero le molestaba el hecho de que no lo hubiera consultado primero con él.

Salió de la carpa justo en el momento en que todos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando un gran letrero de luces sobre las taquillas se iluminó enmarcado el nombre "GRAN CIRCO ABERNATHY".

Después de que la gente se dispersó, de nuevo se acercó a ella ― Tenemos que hablar Princesa.

Pero ella aún sonreía observando el letrero ― ¿A poco no quedó hermoso?

― Sí como sea, ahora acompáñame.

Colocó la mano en su espalda baja para guiarla a la parte de atrás, a su casa, pero justo en ese momento se acercó otro hombre, vestido con un uniforme de un servicio de paquetería.

― Disculpen, busco a la señora Abernathy.

Ella volteó de inmediato ― Soy yo.

― Le traigo dos cajas señora, ¿dónde quiere que las coloquemos?

¡No lo podía creer! Apenas hacía algunas semanas habían tenido una fuerte discusión debido a que ella mandó comprar un montón de telas y pedrería para renovar todos los vestuarios de los artistas y ahora esto.

El mago se pasó una mano por la frente ― ¿Qué tan pesadas son?

― No mucho ― comentó el mensajero al tiempo que cargó las dos cajas grandes apiladas ― Tiene que firmar de recibido.

― Effie firma de una vez, yo me llevo las cajas, vamos directo a la casa ― le dijo en un tono muy serio.

Llegaron a la casa, Haymitch puso las cajas sobre la mesa y leyó la guía que venía pegada ― ¿Quién es Cinna?

― Un amigo del Capitolio, estudiamos juntos.

Se volteó a verla ― ¡Qué demonios Effie!

― ¡Lenguaje!

― ¿Por qué diablos compraste esas luces? ¿No te bastaron todas esas telas para el vestuario y el telón?

― ¿Quieres calmarte? Primero que nada, cuando llegué aquí me dijiste que ésta también era mi casa y que me sintiera con la confianza de acercarme a los demás, que podía sugerir cambios y unirme al espectáculo si quería.

― Exacto, un cambio en la música para cierto acto tal vez, quisiste asistirme en mis shows y no hubo problema, ¿Pero todo lo demás? Sabes que siento al ver todo eso ― le señalo con la mano hacia afuera ― Que crees que mi circo es una porquería.

― ¡Eso es ridículo! Siempre he creído que este circo es fabuloso ― se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre el pecho ― Pero podría ser espectacular y es lo que estoy haciendo, ayudándote a que sea ESPECTACULAR, el mejor.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

― Los vestuarios que tenían eran horribles y eso te lo dije desde nuestra primera cita, no sé si lo recuerdas. Soy diseñadora, sería un crimen pasar esto por alto y no hacer nada al respecto. Y no puedes negarlo, aunque aún no termino con todos, tus compañeros están fascinados con ellos.

No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad eran trajes dignos de un gran espectáculo, jamás soñó que podrían tener algo así.

― ¿Y el telón? ¡Por Dios Haymitch! Esas viejas cortinas rojas estaban llenas de parches, y casi traslucidas de ciertas partes donde ya ni tenían terciopelo. Tampoco puedes negar que las nuevas de color azul rey, se ven mucho más elegantes y resaltan más y ahora con esas luces que mandé poner encima… ― abrió las dos manos señalando que sería todo más grandioso.

― Pero no me avisaste de nada de eso Princesa, todo fue una sorpresa y odio las sorpresas. Consulta todo este tipo de cosas conmigo primero. Además de dónde estás sacando todo el dinero, odio saber que todo lo estas pagando tú.

― Haymitch eso no tiene importancia.

― ¡Pero sí la tiene!

― Mira, recuerda que las telas las compré con un brazalete que vendí, bueno pues todo esto sigue saliendo del dinero de ese mismo brazalete y aun me sobra. Tú no me estas cobrando hospedaje, ni alimentos, vivo contigo como una pareja y las parejas hacen este tipo de cosas juntas.

― Exacto ¡juntas!, pero tú has estado haciendo lo que se te viene en gana sola.

― Tienes razón y lo siento.

― No quiero más sorpresas de este tipo en el futuro, ¿De acuerdo cariño? ― intentó calmarse ― Ahora abre esas cajas y muéstrame que más compraste antes de que vuelva a enojarme.

― ¡Oh! Estoy segura de que te va a encantar ― tomó un cuchillo de un cajón para poder abrirlas.

Cuando él se asomó en el interior vio solo plumas ― ¿Qué son?

―Espera a que abra la otra y te lo muestro ― colocó la otra caja en el suelo, para poder abrir la de la mesa ― Ahora sí observa esto ― sacó de una de ellas un ridículo tocado para la cabeza con unas largas estolas rosas y se lo colocó, después sacó un leotardo plateado semitransparente lleno de pedrería y por último una especie de cinturón del que colgaban más estolas ― ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Ridículo? No sé ni qué diablos es todo eso.

Ella se quitó el tocado de la cabeza y apretó los labios ― Pedí esto para las muchachas y para mí, imagínate esto: cuando Woof anuncié el inicio de la función, nosotras saldremos bailando vistiendo estos fabulosos trajes y también lo haremos al finalizar, llamaran mucho la atención, creo que será fabuloso.

Él se pasó las manos por el rostro ― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Princesa? Eres extremadamente fastidiosa, metiche, mandona…

― Sí pues tú no te quedas atrás ― lo interrumpió ― Eres grosero, rudo, malagradecido…

No la dejó continuar, la calló con un apasionado beso y la pegó a la pared, ese tipo de discusiones siempre lo excitaban y que mejor forma de terminarla que así. Le tomó la parte de debajo de la blusa y de un solo movimiento se la quitó. Comenzó a besar y darle mordiscos en el cuello al tiempo que enganchaba los pulgares en sus leggins para bajárselos, pero de pronto se detuvo y se hizo para atrás.

Se pasó las manos por cabello ― Lo siento cariño, no fue mi intención el ser tan brusco.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la pared y cerró los ojos un momento, después los volvió a abrir y volteó a verlo ― ¡Ya basta Haymitch! Deja de tratare como si me fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento, ¡Estoy bien! Entiéndelo, no estoy traumada ni nada por lo que me pasó y sé que es por eso que te estás conteniendo ― Se puso las manos en las caderas, se veía realmente frustrada ― Mira me encanta lo que hacemos en la recámara, pero desde que salí del hospital y volvimos a hacerlo… me tratas como si fuera de cristal, eres muy cuidadoso, tienes miedo de lastimarme o qué se yo, pero te aseguró que estoy bien ― se acercó y lo tomó del rostro ― Mírame, sé que te gusta esto y yo también extraño mucho cuando lo hacíamos así un poco más rudo.

La excitación del momento había pasado, pero le gustó que ella fuera así de sincera con él. Juntó su frente con la de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios ― De acuerdo, a la próxima no me voy a contener.

― Bueno, quizás este no sea el mejor momento para decirte que mandé pedir una nueva carpa para el circo y negocie la compra de dos caballos pura sangre en el distrito Seis.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ― la pegó de nuevo a la pared y esta vez no se detuvo al bajarle los leggins junto con la ropa interior, ella se los sacudió con los pies para terminar de quitárselos. Después la puso de espaldas y le ordenó al oído ― ¡Abre las piernas!

Ella lo hizo de inmediato, sonreía, podía notar su excitación, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en la base del cuello sin lastimarla y entró en ella desde atrás de una sola embestida.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que seguía castigándola al mismo ritmo ― Dime que es mentira que ordenaste una nueva carpa.

― Es mentira ― jadeó ella ― pero lo de los caballos es cierto. ¡Ah! ― gimió cuando él continuó al mismo ritmo.

Con la mano que tenía en su cuello, hizo que ella volteara el rostro para besarla y poder introducir la lengua en su boca ― Te odio ― le dijo cuándo se separaron por un momento.

― Yo también ― le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo y morderle el labio inferior.

Cuando sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, bajó la mano que tenía sobre su vientre hasta rozar su clítoris, el cual comenzó a frotar en círculos, eso desencadenó que ella se viniera rápido y al sentir sus espasmos, él pronto la siguió.

Recargó su frente en su espalda, los dos tenían la respiración agitada, después de un momento le comentó ― Gracias Princesa por todo lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Ella giró lentamente y lo abrazó ― Me gustan tu forma de agradecerme ― le dio un beso en los labios ― Juntos haremos grandes cosas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora aparte de nuestro Everlark y Hayffie, también tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer más sobre Johanna y Bannock.**

 **Con respecto a Johanna y Effie, pueden ver una gran diferencia en su comportamiento, aunque las dos pasaron por algo similar; pero debemos tomar en cuenta que Johanna tenía 16 años y no había estado con ningún chico, y Effie era más grande, malamente pero en parte estaba ya acostumbrada al maltrato que le daba a su esposo, y lo cual no tiene justificación, porque estoy completamente en contra de la violencia hacia las mujeres, y creo que deberían haber más denuncias y nunca quedarse calladas. Pero quería hacer esta aclaración por si alguien se preguntaba sobre las diferentes actitudes que mostraron las dos en el capítulo frente al sexo.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero saber que piensan sobre él y díganme que esperan para el siguiente. Repito, se aceptan sugerencias. Por cierto si saben de algún acto padre que hayan visto, de magia o lo que sea y quieran sugerirme para incluirlo como parte del show me avisan, incluyendo también las canciones... no sé cual ponerle a los trapecistas (tomando en cuenta que ahora irán vestidos como militares).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para escribirme. Por favor ayúdenme a inspirarme y anímense a dejar un mensaje.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	16. Ensayo general

Capítulo 16

 **Ensayo general**

― ¿Crees que debamos decirles ahora? ― le preguntó ella cuando vio que él terminó la llamada.

― No, esperemos hasta después de la primera función, ya casi es hora de ir al ensayo general y ya sabes cómo están todos algo nerviosos.

― Sí, tienes razón ― ella se asomó por la ventana de la casa.

― Clove, sé que no te gusta la idea de dejarlos, a mí tampoco.

― Es que han hecho tanto por nosotros… ― volteó a verlo y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

― Lo sé, pero tenemos que pensar en qué es lo mejor para nosotros y sabes bien que es la decisión correcta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

― Además no vamos a dejarles el show tirado, Hawthorne se ha vuelto muy bueno, lo hemos estado entrenando bien y además él sabe usar la ballesta, creo que juntos podemos ayudarles a montar el acto con algunos cambios que lo hagan lucir casi tan bueno como el nuestro ― Cato sonrió algo engreído cuando ella levantó la mirada.

― De acuerdo, pero después del estreno tenemos que comentarles. Cuanto antes mejor.

Él se inclinó para besarla.

― Como gustes.

...

* * *

...

Poco a poco la carpa se fue llenando con todos los miembros del circo, se estaban preparando para el ensayo general. Jack estaba coordinando las pruebas del sonido y las luces junto a Beete, otros miembros del staff estaban comprobando que todas las butacas estuvieran bien atornilladas en las gradas y algunos artistas estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

En la antesala de la gran carpa, del lado derecho estaba el área de los snacks donde Hazelle y Sae estaban acomodando algunas golosinas; el lado izquierdo lo estaban acoplando para la venta de artículos promocionales que había sugerido Katniss.

Cinna había llegado desde temprano con tres miembros de su equipo, estaban montando unos modernos aparadores para colocar la mercancía, además había impreso unos posters enormes con fotografías de los artistas: Effie recostada sobre el lomo del elefante, Haymitch lanzando un montón de cartas al aire, Peeta en el trapecio al tiempo que sujetaba a Finnick por los aires, Johanna rodeada por los tigres, entre otros. Esparcidas en el suelo estaban las cajas con todos los artículos que habían ordenado.

Katniss y Effie estaban acomodando la mercancía que iban sacando de las cajas y colocándola por mientras sobre el mostrador.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ― preguntó el mago en cuanto entro.

― Gusto en saludarte de nuevo Haymitch ― se volteó el moreno, quien se encontraba a su lado terminando de armar uno de los aparadores.

― Cinna, debí suponer que se trataba de ti al ver todo esto.

Effie vio el intercambio de reojo al tiempo que sacaba una taza de una de las cajas.

― No sabes cuánto me alegro de que por fin accedieras a hacer todo esto ― señaló con las manos el diseñador ― Estoy seguro de que será todo un éxito.

― ¿Yo accedí a esto? ― preguntó el rubio y volteó a ver a su esposa.

― Haymitch querido, recuerda que hace días te vine a buscar cuando estabas ensayando con los muchachos y te dije que Cinna estaba aquí y nos había traído algunas muestras de artículos promocionales para que los pusiéramos en venta.

Él sacudió la cabeza ― No puedo creerlo, siempre te aprovechas cuando estoy más ocupado y sabes que no te pongo mucha atención.

Ella se cruzó de brazos ― Bueno, que esto te sirva para que la próxima vez aprendas a escucharme mejor.

El mago volteó a ver los posters que estaban colocando alrededor, los aparadores que estaban montando y algunos de los artículos que estaban colocando sobre el mostrador.

Katniss se puso nerviosa, sabía que Haymitch estaba molesto y tenía miedo que fueran a regañarla.

― A ver, enséñame lo que ordenaste ― le dijo a Effie.

― Te va a encantar, Cinna hizo maravillas.

La castaña se apresuró a terminar de sacar los diferentes artículos de las cajas: playeras, llaveros, gorras, bolígrafos, libretas, animales de peluche, entre otros.

El mago se colocó las manos en la cadera ― Bien, ahora muéstrame la factura ― volteó a ver al moreno.

Cinna desvió la mirada brevemente hacia Effie y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

― ¡Qué! ― abrió mucho los ojos cuando le mostró la factura que consistía en una lista de varias páginas ― ¿Y este es el precio de amigos?

― Effie se encargó de negociar los precios, tú la conoces mejor que yo, mi ganancia por todo esto es casi nula.

― Espero que vendas todo esto pronto Preciosa ― volteó a ver a Katniss. Ella se apresuró a asentir.

― Vamos Princesa ― se dirigió a rubia ― Ya es hora de empezar.

La pareja ingresó a la otra carpa.

― No te asustes ni te pongas nerviosa ― le comentó el diseñador a Katniss ― Haymitch a veces parece ser una persona muy gruñona, pero sé que tiene un gran corazón ― se acercó a ella ― Y aquí entre nos, en realidad la que manda es Effie, aunque le haga creer a él lo contrario ― le dijo en voz baja, pero frente a ellos, soltaron la carcajada Hazelle y Sae.

― Él tiene razón ― le guiñó un ojo la psicóloga ― Pero el truco consiste en hacerles creer a los hombres que ellos siempre mandan.

Pronto escucharon la voz de Woof anunciando el inicio del espectáculo. Katniss no pudo evitar asomarse para ver la salida de los artistas, aunque Prim le había prohibido tajantemente que observara su ensayo, prefería que la viera hasta el día del estreno.

Escucharon el inicio de la música y tras las cortinas comenzaron a salir los artistas, no traían el vestuario, todos iban con su ropa deportiva; primero salieron Delly y la Comadreja, seguidas de los trapecistas dando varias volteretas al frente, de pronto bajó un aro de la parte de arriba de la carpa del cual Annie se sujetó con una mano y elevó por los aires, después salieron los payasos tomando de las correas a varios animales y tras ellos Prim sosteniendo de la mano al gorila Tito.

― Yo tampoco puedo evitar echar una mirada para ver a mis niños ― le dijo a su lado Hazelle ― Y por tu hermana no te preocupes, ya ves que mi Rory va a salir con ella en su acto para apoyarla en cualquier cosa.

La castaña sonrió y regreso a su trabajo junto a Cinna.

...

* * *

...

― Beete hizo un gran trabajo con esas dianas móviles ― le comentó Effie a Haymitch mientras observaban sentados desde las gradas a Cato y Clove lanzando una serie de cuchillos a seis círculos de madera de subían y bajaban sujetos a una estructura.

El mago estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado ― Sí, Beete siempre sabe desarrollar todo lo que le pido, es una suerte tenerlo con nosotros.

― ¡Maravilloso! ― se paró Effie a aplaudir cuando la pareja concluyó su actuación ― Pero por favor Cato, haz como te indiqué la vez anterior, toma la mano de Clove y hazla girar antes de hacer la reverencia.

Los chicos hicieron como les pidió ― ¡Fabuloso! Gracias ― sonrió la rubia.

La pareja continuó observando el ensayo y haciendo sus observaciones para que todo saliera a la perfección al día siguiente.

Colocaron la gran red y fue el turno de los trapecistas.

― ¡Bajen las luces y solo dejen encendida la marquesina! ― ordenó en voz alta Haymitch ― ¡No pongan la música hasta que todos estén en posición y enciendan las máquinas de humo!

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus lugares; Peeta y Rye al frente, Darius, Bannock y Finnick atrás. Cuando todo estuvo listo se escuchó en los altavoces la canción de Bon Jovi "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darlin', you give love a bad name" inundando el lugar al tiempo que los chicos hacían una formación de ataque.

Woof los presentó y uno a uno fueron tomando su lugar sobre las plataformas que estaban en los extremos de la red.

Effie no podía evitar ponerse algo nerviosa con ese acto, desde el accidente que tuvo Jack años atrás que casi le ocasiona la muerte, cuando durante un ensayo cayó de la plataforma rebotando en la orilla de la red para aterrizar sobre el borde de la pista ocasionándole una fractura de cadera y fémur, además de una fuerte contusión; sentía un nudo en el estómago al ver a los muchachos en el trapecio y no se calmaba hasta que estaban de nuevo abajo.

― ¡Qué diablos pasó Rye! ― gritó Haymitch a su lado y se puso de pie después de que el chico se lanzara en el trapecio haciendo un doble mortal al frente, pero cayendo sobre la red al no alcanzar a tomarse de los brazos de su hermano.

― Es que Peeta…

― ¡Saliste desfasado! ― lo regañó ― ¡Vamos, quiero que lo repitas!

El mago a veces era algo duro con los chicos, pero Effie sabía que lo hacía por su bien, ellos lo sabían y lo respetaban.

Después de los trapecistas, fue el turno de Brutus y cuando concluyó su actuación, salió Prim.

La hermana de Katniss ejecutó muy bien su acto con los perritos e incluso involucró a su adorada cabra Lady. Lo hizo con tanta seguridad que dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes, además en ningún momento fue necesaria la intervención de Rory.

― ¡Excelente!

― ¡Bravo!

Se escucharon los gritos de todos a su alrededor.

― Vamos a felicitar a la chica ― le dijo la rubia al mago cuando pasó frente a él para bajar a la pista.

Después de que Delly la soltara, fue el turno de Effie de abrazarla ― Fabuloso cariño ― le susurró al oído y le besó la mejilla.

― Gran trabajo pequeña ― le comentó Haymitch y le devolvió el abrazó cuando la chica lo rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos ― ¿Segura que no naciste en un circo? Tienes un talento nato.

Effie sonrió al verlos, sabía que su esposo se había encariñado con Prim y como no hacerlo, si la jovencita tenía un gran corazón.

― ¡Bien, hora de continuar señores!

Annie y Finnick eran los encargados del siguiente acto. Era una danza aérea en la cual se elevaban desde el suelo por los aires sujetándose de dos largas telas blancas; toda la coreografía simbolizaba una historia de amor. Al finalizar, descendían lentamente tomados de las manos.

― ¡Hermoso! ― les dijo la rubia ― Ahora recuerden el beso del que hablamos.

― ¿Les pediste que se besaran? ― le preguntó Haymitch.

― Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso le encanta al público ― le contestó ella.

Frente a ellos Finnick tomaba del rostro a Annie para besarla en los labios.

― ¡Eh Odair! ― Le gritó el mago ― Effie te dijo que la besaras, no que le comieras el rostro.

Todos los presentes rieron y la pareja se separó entre risas.

― ¡Quizás tú puedas mostrarnos como se hace! ― lo desafió Finnick.

Haymitch tomó de la mano a Effie y la acercó a él, después colocó la otra mano en su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso.

Ella sonrió cuando se separaron.

― ¿Viste? Esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo ― le dijo el mago ― Y no ésta ― la tomó de nuevo del rostro, colocó la otra mano en su cintura y le dio un apasionado beso inclinándola hacia abajo.

Se separaron cuando todos comenzaron a chiflarles y lanzarles gritos de "búsquense una habitación".

― Entendido ― levantó el pulgar el cobrizo sonriendo ampliamente.

...

* * *

...

 _Flashback 5 años atrás_

Estaban actuando en el distrito Cuatro. Finnick había visto entre el público durante toda la semana a la misma chica hermosa de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Sabía que ella lo había estado observando y lo tenía completamente cautivado y dado que les esperaba una semana de descanso en ese distrito, le pidió de favor a Jack quién en ese momento hacía de payaso, que le entregara un pequeño papel donde la invitaba al día siguiente a comer en un famoso restaurante frente a la playa en la zona turística.

― No estaba seguro de que vendrías.

― Y a mí que me parecías el chico con más autoconfianza de entre todos tus compañeros.

Él le regaló una de sus coquetas sonrisas de lado ― Finnick Odair ― le extendió la mano.

― Lo sé ― se la estrechó ― Annie Cresta ― le devolvió la sonrisa.

― ¿Entramos? Nos reservaron una mesa en la terraza frente al mar ― se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero.

― Mmm… un chico con influencias.

― Ni tanto.

Ella volteó a ver a la anfitriona quién se lo estaba comiendo con la vista y le sonrió de forma burlona ― Oh yo diría que tienes más influencias de las que imaginas.

La chica tenía sentido del humor y eso hacía que le agradara aún más.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada y ordenaron sus bebidas.

― Y dime Annie, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

― Por supuesto.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?

― Soy bailarina de ballet.

― Debí suponerlo por tu elegante postura y tu gracia al caminar.

Ella soltó la carcajada ― ¿En verdad te funciona lo de ser tan adulador con todas?

― ¿Está funcionando contigo? ― levantó una ceja y le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

Ella rio ― En realidad no ― en ese momento les entregaron sus bebidas y ella soltó su mano para tomar el vaso de limonada.

 _Una chica difícil_ ― pensó él, las otras chicas con las que había salido anteriormente, caían solo con su sonrisa.

― Ahora es mi turno para las preguntas ― le comentó ella cuando dejó su vaso de nuevo en la mesa.

― Dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en el circo y cómo le hiciste para entrar?

Él se recargo en el respaldo de la silla ― Toda mi vida he vivido en el circo, en otras palabras, nací ahí para ser exactos ― desvió su mirada hacia el mar ― Mis abuelos trabajaron ahí, después también lo hicieron mis padres hasta que murieron hace muchos años en un accidente y ahora solo estamos mi abuela y yo.

― Lo siento mucho, sé lo que sientes, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña.

Él volteo a verla.

― Desde entonces vivo con mis tíos ― continuó ella ― pero siempre me he sentido como una intrusa en su casa. El año pasado hubo audiciones para ganar una beca para la Real Academia de Danza del Capitolio, pero quedé en segundo lugar y solo hubo una ganadora. Desde entonces mi tía no deja de quejarse que ya había hecho planes para convertir mi recámara en un gimnasio y que espera que pronto se presente alguna otra oportunidad para irme a estudiar o trabajar en otro lugar. Sé que me quieren, pero preferirían que ya no viviera con ellos.

― ¿Y estás buscando trabajo?

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa ― ¿Crees que sea muy difícil que me acepten en el circo?

Uh ― frunció el ceño ― Entonces solo saliste conmigo porque quieres conseguir trabajo.

― También creo que eres lindo.

Él rio y sacudido la cabeza ― Mmm… no sé, si solo eres bailarina…

― También sé algo de acrobacia y danza aérea, la he practicado. Al lado de mi estudio de danza está un gimnasio y la maestra de ahí es amiga mía y me enseñó.

Finnick apoyó los codos en la mesa y frunció los labios un momento ― Hace dos años contratamos a una pareja de primos gimnastas, Darius mi compañero trapecista y Sandy, la contorsionista. Haymitch desde hace tiempo ya no quiere que Effie haga acrobacia aérea y tratamos de que Sandy la reemplazara, pero una ― enumeró con un dedo ― no le gustan mucho las alturas y dos, no tiene esa sensibilidad que requiere este tipo de acrobacia para emocionar al público.

― Entonces, ¿Crees que puedan darme una oportunidad de audicionar?

― Te propongo algo mejor… vamos a estar aquí una semana más, pero es nuestra semana de descanso, yo podría ayudarte a montar una coreografía si es que tienes acceso aun a este

gimnasio, creo que sería más fácil convencerlos si les muestras un número con música y todo.

― ¿Harías eso por mí?

― Todo por una chica bonita ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Por cierto, Darius es el pelirrojo ¿verdad?

― Sí.

― Es muy sexy ¿Sabes si tiene novia?

― ¿Qué?

Ella soltó la carcajada ― Solo bromeo, debiste ver tu cara.

― Solo como información, sí tiene novia, bueno novias, una en cada distrito, al igual que los marineros tienen una en cada puerto.

― ¿Y tú?

― No, nada serio hasta ahora. Estoy esperando por la mujer de mis sueños.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada ― Bueno, nunca se sabe, quizás estás sentado frente a ella en este momento.

 _Fin de flashback_

...

* * *

...

― Esto está quedando muy bien chicos ― Peeta se colocó las manos en las caderas admirando todo a su alrededor en la antesala.

― Gracias, me alegro que te guste esto, ya casi terminamos ― se acercó Cinna para saludarlo ― Es bueno verte de nuevo Peeta.

― Los posters son geniales, las fotografías son muy buenas.

El moreno le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda ― Yo prefiero los carteles que tú pintas, pero no todos podemos ser artistas.

― ¿Ya viste éstas? ― le preguntó Katniss sosteniendo una playera con la foto de los cinco trapecistas contra su pecho.

El rubio sonrió y acercó a ella ― ¿Quieres que la autografíe para ti?

Ella rio ― Quizás en otra ocasión.

― Yo estoy seguro de que, cuando Cinna haga una playera con tu foto, lo primero que haré será pedirte un autógrafo.

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente con el hombro al pasar a su lado para colgar la playera en su lugar, después volteó a ver al diseñador al otro lado del mostrador y sintió su cara arder al notar que él los había estado observando.

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de mostrarse seria ― ¿Viste a Prim? ― le preguntó al rubio.

― ¡Estuvo genial! ¿No la viste tú? Pudiste haberte asomado por aquí.

― Ganas no me faltaron, pero me hizo prometer que no la vería hasta mañana. Y Hazelle y Sae no me dejaron echar ni un pequeño vistazo.

― No queríamos que pusieras nerviosa a tu hermana, quería pasar esta primera prueba ella sola. Ya mañana con vestuario y todo listo, la verás ― comentó la esposa de Jack.

― Te sorprenderá mañana que la veas ― le dijo el chico ― ¿Y no te asomaste a ver nada más del espectáculo?

― Si lo que quieres preguntar es si te vio a ti muchacho, la respuesta es sí, estuvo ahí parada en la entrada durante todo tu acto ― dijo la mujer mayor.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos y de nuevo sintió su cara arder.

― Espero que te haya gustado, pero mañana con el vestuario lucirá más ― le guiñó un ojo ― Bueno, yo tengo que regresar allá atrás. Te veo al rato ― se despidió el chico tomándola brevemente de la mano y dándole un ligero apretón antes de retirarse.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Puedes venir a echarnos una mano descerebrada?

Johanna estaba sentada sobre una mesa de picnic colocando algo en el brazo de Bannock. Annie estaba parada a un lado haciendo lo mismo con Finnick.

― Mi nombre es Katniss, deja de llamarme así.

― No voy a olvidar como trataste de meter la mano en la jaula de Rufus.

― Lo dice la que … olvídalo.

― Mejor ayúdanos y ponle eso en el brazo a tu… amigo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó ― ¿Qué es esto?

― Son tatuajes temporales que diseñe, ya sabes para que vayan con nuestro look militar ― Peeta retiró con cuidado una lámina delgada de papel del brazo derecho de Rye y ella pudo observar una gran ancla plateada con una delgada cuerda alrededor y una banda en la parte de abajo con la palabra MAMA. Era un hermoso diseño.

― Excelente trabajo hermanito.

― Está mejor el mío ― Darius giró su brazo mostrando su tatuaje. Era estilo de la vieja escuela, una sexy mujer con un bikini rojo de bolitas, sosteniendo su cabello sobre la cabeza con sus brazos.

― Él me dijo que dibujara eso ― comentó deprisa el menor de los Mellark.

― Bueno yo voy a enseñarle el mío a Effie ― se levantó de un salto Rye.

― Wow, ahora si te luciste panadero ― dijo Johanna admirando el tatuaje en el brazo de Bannock, éste consistía en una cabeza de tigre, pero la combinación de colores lo hacían lucir muy bien ― Tienes que hacer uno igual para mí.

― Cuenta con eso Jo.

― ¿Qué te colocaste tú, Finnick? ― le preguntó ella.

Él cobrizo sonrió y se puso de pie para mostrarle el suyo, era un corazón con el nombre de Annie en el centro ― ¿Qué te parece?

― Me gusta ― contestó ella al ver la gran sonrisa de Annie a su lado.

― Gracias Peeta ― le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de retirarse de la mano con su novia.

― Lo mismo digo, gracias pequeño Peet ― se despidió su hermano y se fue junto con la domadora.

― ¿Me ayudas a colocarme el mío? ― le preguntó el rubio.

Ella se sentó a su lado pasando una pierna por la banca para quedar frente a su brazo ― Dime qué debo hacer.

― Solo coloca este papel sobre mi brazo, asegurándote que el dibujo quede derecho y aplicas agua con ese rociador, después pasa esa toalla varias veces por encima para que se plasme el diseño. La pintura es especial, se desprende por completo del papel.

Katniss hizo lo que él le indicó, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior mientras se concentraba. Cuando retiró con sumo cuidado el papel se sorprendió al ver que el tatuaje de Peeta consistía en una flecha.

― La diseñé pensando en ti ― le dijo él.

Ella pasó suavemente los dedos alrededor del dibujo. Los colores, la delicadeza con la que había pintado las plumas del extremo de la flecha, todo era hermoso. Y de pronto vio su nombre oculto en la punta de la misma ― Le pusiste mi nombre.

― ¿No te gustó? ― preguntó él preocupado.

― Es hermoso Peeta, creo que yo también debería pedirte uno para mí, aunque más pequeño ― volvió a morder su labio mientras seguía con la mirada las finas líneas de la flecha.

Él liberó su labio de entre sus dientes con el dedo pulgar, tomándola delicadamente del rostro ― Desde hace rato me estás volviendo loco viendo cómo te muerdes el labio, cuando soy yo quién tiene ganas de hacerlo.

― Peeta…

El rubio volteó a su alrededor ― Estamos solos ― Se acercó a ella y la besó, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior como momentos antes lo hizo ella ― Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

― No lo sientas ― sonrió ella ― Buenas noches Peeta ― se despidió de él con un breve roce de labios antes de alejarse.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 13 años**

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Effie se unió al circo y no podía creer lo feliz que era su vida ahora. A pesar de sus constantes discusiones con Haymitch, él la había dejado hacer y deshacer a su antojo en el circo, al grado que le había dado un acto con los caballos que había comprado y se había convertido en el show estelar.

Ya habían concluido las funciones en el distrito Dos y partirían ese día por la tarde al Tres.

Effie estaba terminando de empacar los vestuarios en su casa, cuando la llamaron por teléfono.

― Diga ― contestó sin ver quién la llamaba.

― Te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero? ― la rubia de inmediato reconoció la voz de su cuñada.

― Adivino la buena, van a poder acompañarnos tú y mi hermano con los niños a las vacaciones en el Cuatro.

― Corrijo, te tengo tres noticias, dos buenas y una mala, y ya adivinaste una de las buenas.

― De acuerdo, dame la otra noticia buena para que no me afecte tanto la mala.

― Seneca anuló el matrimonio.

― ¿Qué!

― Lo que escuchaste, no fue una demanda de divorcio, fue una anulación. Argumentó abandono de hogar y ya sabes, una buena cantidad de dinero y el juez por arte de magia se la otorgó. Así que amiga: ¡Eres libre! ― le gritó al otro lado del teléfono.

Effie no lo podía creer y sin pensarlo se le había formado una gran sonrisa ―Esa sí que fue una buena noticia.

― Así es y ahora puedes casarte con ese guapísimo hijo de Odín con el que vives.

Ella rio, se le hacía gracioso que su cuñada siempre se refiriera a Haymitch como Thor. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina buscando al rubio con la mirada, pero de pronto dejó de reír y le cambió el rostro por completo.

― ¿Sigues ahí Effie? ― preguntó Agatha.

― Creo que ya sé cuál es la mala noticia.

― ¿No me digas que tus padres ya están ahí? Te juro que nosotros no les dijimos nada.

― No te preocupes, te dejo, hablamos después ― colgó de inmediato el teléfono y salió de la casa.

Sus padres habían visto a Seeder, a quién conocían del club hípico y estaban conversando con ella.

― ¿Padre? ― preguntó a sus espaldas.

La pareja se giró de inmediato y Seeder no pudo evitar mostrarle cuánto lo sentía con la mirada antes de marcharse.

― ¡Euphemia, pero ¿qué te has hecho! ― exclamó asustada su madre en voz alta.

Ella volteó a su alrededor y vio como varias personas ya los estaban observando.

― Por favor vengan a la casa, ahí podremos conversar más a gusto.

― Te seguimos ― le dijo serio su padre.

La rubia de inmediato subió las escaleras de la entrada de la casa rodante y abrió la puerta invitando a sus padres a entrar.

― ¡No pretenderás que me meta a este cuchitril! ― le dijo su madre negándose a dar un paso más ― Dijiste que íbamos a tu casa ¿Dónde está? No veo ninguna casa por aquí.

Effie se sentía nerviosa ante las miradas despistadas que les estaban lanzando los demás.

― Regilla, ésta es la casa, es una casa rodante. No hagas más escándalo y metete ya ― la tomó por el codo el marido para obligarla a avanzar.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Effie cerró la puerta deprisa, recargándose en ésta por un momento y respiró hondo.

― ¿Gustan tomar asiento? ― les señaló con el brazo la pequeña sala.

De nuevo su padre hizo que su madre se sentara juntó a él en el sofá, a pesar de la cara de asco que tenía su esposa.

― ¿Quieren tomar algo? Porque yo sí ― sin voltear a verlos sacó del gabinete de la cocina una botella de tequila y se sirvió un poco en el primer vaso que agarró, se lo tomó de golpe y se sirvió una segunda vez. No se sentía preparada para ese encuentro, no sabía qué les iba a decir.

― Yo no pienso tomar ni comer nada aquí, estoy segura que todo debe ser antihigiénico.

Escuchó el suspiro de su padre, estaba segura de que estaría apretándose el puente de la nariz en ese momento.

― Yo sí te encargo una bebida hija ― le pidió el señor Trinket a pesar de las protestas de su esposa de que podría contraer una enfermedad.

Ella dejó a un lado la botella de tequila y tomó la de whiskey.

― Aquí tienes papá ― le ofreció el vaso y tomó asiento en el sillón individual que estaba al lado.

― ¿Qué te has hecho Euphemia? ― su madre la repasó lentamente con la mirada.

Ella se llevó de inmediato una mano al cabello que traía sujeto mediante una pinza y se lo soltó. Iba vestida con pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una blusa suelta de tirantes y zapatillas de piso. Llevaba poco maquillaje porque siempre el ultimo día cuando partían, no podía evitar sudar mucho con todas las vueltas que tenía que hacer.

― Pensamos que te habían secuestrado o algo peor ― le dijo su padre.

― Dinos la verdad ― bajó el tono de voz su madre ― ¿Te tienen aquí contra tu voluntad? Seneca nunca nos comentó nada, solo nos dijo que lo abandonaste y yo me niego a creerlo.

― Nadie me secuestro, estoy aquí porque quiero ― se llevó la mano derecha al brazalete de plata con dijes que traía puesta en la izquierda, Haymitch se lo había obsequiado de cumpleaños, le había colocado una pequeña carpa de circo, un tigre, un payaso, un caballo, un sombrero de mago y un acróbata.

― Nos negamos a creerlo cuando un amigo de tu padre le comentó que creyó verte actuando en el circo arriba de unos caballos haciendo no sé qué tanta cosa, pero después una amiga del club me dijo lo mismo.

― ¿Qué pasó Effie? ― le preguntó su padre en un tono más tranquilo que su esposa ― Seneca es un buen hombre, te quería, te trataba como a una reina, te podía haber regalado el mundo si se lo hubieras pedido.

― ¡Y pobre hombre! No se merecía el trato le que diste. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarlo después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros? ¡Nos salvó de la desgracia! ¿Y supiste que lo atacaron? Casi muere, perdió un ojo y su esposa, quién debió darle su apoyo en el hospital, ni sus luces. ¡Revolcándose con un cirquero como una cualquiera! ― le gritó ― ¡Te desconozco!

Effie estaba muda de la impresión de todo lo que le estaban diciendo sus padres. Era increíble que lo defendieran a él.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y entró Haymitch.

― Nadie entra a mi casa a insultar a mi mujer ― se paró frente a ellos.

― Haymitch ― abrió mucho los ojos Effie.

― Ese hijo de puta, al que ustedes se refieren como casi un santo, golpeaba a su hija constantemente. ¡Ustedes estaban enterados y no hicieron nada al respecto! ― los señaló con un dedo ― No vengan como padres preocupados por ella, cuando ustedes mismos la vendieron como si fuera un pedazo de carne para salvar su pellejo.

― No le voy a permitir que nos hable así ― se puso de pie el señor Trinket.

― No sabe las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara desde que Effie me contó lo que ustedes hicieron.

― ¡No Haymitch! ― se preocupó ella de que en verdad fuera a golpear a su papá.

― Un padre no vende a sus hijos, su trabajo es protegerlos y cuidarlos. ¿Sabía usted que Seneca casi la mata a golpes? ¿Qué la dio por muerta y la dejó en medio de un charco de sangre en la sala de su casa?

― ¡Eso no es verdad! Es ridículo ― le dijo Regilla Trinket.

― ¿No es verdad? Pregúntele a su hijo y a su nuera, ellos estuvieron en el hospital. La tuvimos que llevar de emergencia al hospital del distrito Uno para que su yerno no la localizara y terminara lo que empezó. Tuvo un paro cardiaco en a ambulancia, la operaron de emergencia y estuvo varios días en cuidados intensivos.

― Seneca no pudo ser capaz de hacer eso ― dijo su padre con cara de horror, pero había duda en su mirada.

― Es verdad papá, Helius y Agatha pueden confirmarlo.

El señor se pasó una mano por el cabello ― ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

― ¿Para qué? Ya les había comentado que él me golpeaba y no hicieron nada. Y tú madre ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que a veces era necesario hacer sacrificios por la familia, y que qué lástima que no tuviste más hijas porque yo fui el mejor negocio que cerraste en tu vida.

― Ahora si me disculpan ― les dijo Haymitch ― Este cirquero con el que se revuelca su hija ― se señaló así mismo ― Es en realidad el dueño del circo y ustedes tienen prohibida la entrada de nuevo a este lugar. ¡Lárguense! ¡Fuera! ― les abrió la puerta de la casa.

― ¡Salvaje! ― dijo su madre ― Eres una tonta Euphemia, si querías dejar a Seneca podías haberte conseguido a un hombre con clase ― le dijo antes de salir de la casa.

― Aquí soy muy feliz, aunque no lo creas. Amo a este hombre y voy a quedarme aquí por el resto de mis días ― lo tomó del brazo ― Adiós madre, adiós padre.

El señor Trinket no pronunció nada más.

― ¡Chaff! ― llamó Haymitch a su amigo que pasaba justo en ese momento frente a la casa ― Asegúrate de que estas dos personas salgan de las instalaciones en este momento.

― ¡Cómo mande jefe! ― le sonrió ― Por aquí por favor ― se dirigió a los señores mostrándoles el muñón de su brazo izquierdo ― Y con cuidado que se nos escapó un tigre y no soy muy amistosos que digamos ― volvió a sacudir el muñón.

Regilla Trinket dio un brinco y se agarró fuertemente del brazo de su marido.

Haymitch cerró la puerta de la casa y volteó a verla ― ¿Estás bien Princesa? ― le preguntó algo preocupado.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su cuello ― Ahora sí ― le besó el pecho ― Gracias.

― Ya te lo había dicho, nunca más voy a permitir que alguien te haga daño.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Anoche me desvelé terminando el capítulo, cada vez se me hace más complicado actualizar semanalmente, pero voy a continuar haciéndolo si les gusta la historia.**

 **En el capítulo pasado solo recibí tres reviews, y los agradezco de corazón, las personas que los mandan y que tienen cuenta de FF lo saben porque les mando PM.**

 **Pero la verdad no me siento muy motivada a continuarla, no se si ya darle un final a la historia o comenzar a actualizar cada 15 días. Todo va a depender de la respuesta que tenga de ustedes, porque no se si les gusta o no, si les interesa conocer de las otras parejas y que siga contando la historia de Haymitch y Effie en el pasado.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia!**

 **Actualizo el próximo viernes si ustedes me lo piden.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	17. El estreno

Capítulo 17

 **El estreno**

Llegó el día del estreno. Katniss estuvo repartiendo publicidad en las inmediaciones del circo junto con Peeta. A diferencia del distrito Doce, en el Capitolio no era necesario ofrecer boletos gratis, había muchísima gente interesada en asistir, El Gran Circo Abernathy tenía una gran reputación.

Alcanzó a regresar a su casa antes de que comenzara a ingresar el público a la función y tuviera que tomar su puesto en la antesala donde vendería los artículos promocionales. Effie le estaba dando los últimos retoques al maquillaje de Prim y a Katniss casi se le salieron las lágrimas de emoción cuando vio lo bonita y grande que se veía su hermana, era imposible continuar refiriéndose a ella como una niña. El cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta alta y se lo habían rizado, de tocado traía un pequeño sombrero de copa negro colocado de lado, su vestuario estilo de soldadito de plomo estaba complementado con mallas de red y botas negras altas con tacón.

― Prim estás hermosa.

― Gracias ― su hermana le regaló la más amplia de las sonrisas, estaba realmente emocionada y giró sobre sí misma ― Todo se lo debo a Effie ― se volteó hacia la rubia y la abrazó.

― De nada querida, pero la que es linda es linda y tú eres una señorita preciosa ― la castaña pudo notar la sinceridad en las palabras de la señora Abernathy y el cariño que le tenía a su hermana.

― ¿Estás nerviosa?

― No, más bien estoy ansiosa por ya salir a escena, muero por ver la reacción del público.

― Tu hermana nació para esto ― dijo la rubia y después volteó hacia Prim ― Recuerda: ojos bien abiertos, barbilla en alto y una gran sonrisa. Estoy segura que le vas a encantar a todos.

...

* * *

...

Comenzó la función. Hazelle le dijo a Katniss que podía pararse a un lado de la entrada para que pudiera observar el espectáculo, ella la cubriría hasta el intermedio cuando de nuevo se incrementaban las ventas.

Era increíble la transformación que sufrían todos los artistas para la función, ya se había acostumbrado a verlos sin maquillaje y con ropa normal. Eso hacía que se preguntara si cuando fuera su turno de estar ahí, el vestuario y maquillaje no la harían sentirse rara, como otra persona, aunque Cinna le había asegurado que ya tenía varios diseños y que estaba seguro le gustarían.

Cuando vio que instalaron la red y anunciaron a los trapecistas, no pudo evitar sentir como un vuelco en el estómago, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Había prometido que se enfocaría en su acto, pero su mente tenía semanas dando vueltas alrededor del rubio que acababa de salir a la pista. Inconscientemente se mordió un labio, no lo había visto con el vestuario puesto y tenía que admitir que ese traje de militar le generaba sentimientos y pensamientos que no había tenido antes, hasta se llevó una mano a su rostro al sentir calor y se avergonzó de que probablemente si alguien la veía, verían que estaba completamente roja.

Los chicos tomaron su lugar arriba de las plataformas después de sus presentaciones y comenzó la canción "Personal Jesus" (Depeche Mode) y a ese ritmo se despojaron bailando de sus chamarras y las arrojaron hacia abajo, en esta ocasión no quedaron con el pecho desnudo, traían una ajustada camisa verde militar que iba a juego con sus pantalones de gimnasia con print de camuflaje. Los gritos ensordecedores de las mujeres dentro del recinto la molestaban y aunque lo negara, la ponían algo celosa. Ccambio el ritmo de la música a hard rock "Welcom to the Jungle" de Guns N Roses y comenzaron su acto en el trapecio. Los gritos solo se intensificaron más, pero la castaña decidió ignorarlos enfocándose solo en Peeta y cómo se marcaban mucho sus bíceps cada que tomaba por los brazos a sus compañeros. Sin duda, ese era uno de los actos más llamativos y ciertamente el preferido por todas las mujeres.

El acto de Brutus demostró una vez más la gran fuerza que tenía y le ayudo de distracción para olvidar los nervios que sentía ante la actuación de Prim.

― A continuación, haciendo su debut en este El Gran Circo Abernathy, ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Prim Everdeen! ― la menor había decidido recortar su nombre.

Su hermana entró a la pista con gran seguridad, iba seguida de cinco pequeños perros french poodle y tras de ella, salió Rory quien traía de una cuerda a Lady la cabra. Todo el show salió muy bien, los animales siguieron las ordenes de su hermana y el hermano de Gale, vestido de payaso, la asistió durante todo el acto sin quitarle protagonismo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Amaba a su hermana y la hacía muy feliz verla así, ya no era la niña miedosa que se escondía tras ella y odiaba llegar a su casa para no enfrentarse a su padrastro. Cuando terminó el espectáculo aplaudió muy fuerte y gritó vítores a su hermana, estaba segura que fue la última en dejar de aplaudir.

El resto de los actos antes del intermedio fueron también espectaculares, Finnick y Annie derrocharon amor con su danza aérea; Haymitch y Effie dejaron a todos con la boca abierta en el acto de magia cuando hicieron el truco de cambio de vestuario en segundos, sobre la pista habían colocados cinco sacos negros, los cuales cuando ingresaba Effie y el mago levanta el saco para dejarla adentro, al bajarlo ella iba vestida completamente diferente. Katniss jamás los había visto ensayar, no tenía idea de cómo podían hacer eso, al final Haymitch cambio su traje negro por uno blanco y Effie quedó vestida con un body rosa y un tocado ruso en la cabeza que le iba a juego. Pero eso no fue todo, el mago efectuó un truco más de magia, haciendo que apareciera un elefante en medio de la pista, se trataba de Princesa Charlotte, el gran paquidermo de Effie, dando así pie a que la rubia continuara sola con el espectáculo que había preparado junto al gran animal.

Hasta que terminó la función Katniss tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabra con Peeta, el intermedio había sido una locura con toda la gente que salía a comprar snacks o al baño, y ahora que tenían estos artículos promocionales, también se acercaban hasta donde estaba ella. La gente se detenía a ver las cosas, preguntar precios a pesar de estar todo etiquetado y comprar.

Cinna había colocado en un extremo de la antesala unas mesas circulares altas para la firma de autógrafos y que las personas se pudieran tomar fotos con los artistas.

No había conversado mucho con Sandy la Comadreja, pero agradecía que estuviera ahí a su lado para ayudarle con las ventas y que nadie se fuera a llevar algo sin pagar. Al poco tiempo se les unió Effie.

Peeta la había saludado brevemente antes de tomar su lugar junto a los otros chicos, además de Haymitch, Annie, Cato y Gale en la firma de autógrafos, pues tal y como lo habían predicho la venta de playeras con la foto de los chicos, eran todo un éxito.

Se había formado una fila, la mayoría eran mujeres, quienes esperaban su turno para pedir el autógrafo.

Katniss no podía evitar desviar la vista para ver como varias chicas se acercaban a Peeta a pedirle que firmara sus playeras o posters y tomarse una foto con él.

Estaba dividida entre tratar de escuchar lo que le decía cada una y atender a los clientes.

― ¿Puedo darte un beso? ― escuchó que le preguntó de forma coqueta, una joven alta de cabello castaño y enormes ojos azules.

Giró tan rápido hacia ellos que creyó escuchar que su cuello tronaba. El rubio se acercó a la chica para susurrarle algo a oído y señalar hacia su lugar, pero no pudo escuchar nada más, porque la llamaron.

― ¿Qué precio tiene esta taza señorita? ― preguntó una señora mayor frente a ella.

Tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, le contesto ― La etiqueta con el precio está pegada en la parte de abajo.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad de voltear de nuevo hacia el rubio, él ya estaba tomándose foto con otra chica y la anterior que le solicitó un beso, estaba parada frente a ella.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ― preguntó.

― No sé qué te ve, no eres muy bonita ― Y dicho esto, la chica desapareció.

Katniss se quedó sin palabras por un momento. ¿Qué había sido eso?

― No hagas caso querida, es común que algunas mujeres se acerquen a ellos buscando algo más ― le comentó Effie ― Mira a Haymitch ― lo señaló justo en el momento en que una mujer algo mayor y con un descarado escote le daba disimuladamente un papel doblado, pero también observó como el mago, tratando de ser amable, lo rechazaba ― Todo es parte del show, y este tipo de cosas pueden repetirse casi a diario, solo tenle confianza ― le guiñó un ojo y se giró justo cuando un hombre con un gran ramo de rosas la tomaba por sorpresa.

― Flores para la bella dama ― se las tendió.

― ¡Helius! ― le contestó la rubia y se lanzó a sus brazos, después giró ― ¡Agatha! ― la castaña no había reparado en la mujer al lado del señor ― ¡Me da mucho gusto que pudieran venir! Y mis niños ¡mira qué grandes están! ― abrazó a un muchacho como de su edad y una chica un par de años más joven― ¡Ven Katniss! Deja te presento a mi familia ― le sonrió.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Patito! ― gritó apenas vio a su hermana y la abrazó fuerte. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta que terminó todo ― Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¡estuviste fantástica!

― Gracias Katniss ― le sonrió su hermana ― ¿Pero puedes dejar de llamarme así frente a todos, por favor? ― le dijo en voz más baja volteando a su alrededor ― No quiero que se me vaya a quedar ese apodo con todo el mundo.

La mayor vio a los chicos Hawthorne cerca ― De acuerdo ― dijo para no avergonzar más a su hermana, quién ya no llevaba puesto el vestuario y parecía lista para salir ― ¿Vas a ir algún lado?

― No, solo quiero celebrar con mis amigos. ¿Está bien?

― Te veo al rato ― apenas le contestó, su hermana corrió a reunirse con Rory.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien tras de ella y supo de quién se trataba antes de que dijera siquiera una palabra.

― Por fin podemos hablar. ¿Qué te pareció la primera función? Es una locura ¿verdad? ― le sonrió Peeta.

― Sí y quiero decirte que estuviste muy bien. Te va el look militar.

― Puedo volver a ponerme el vestuario si tanto te gustó.

Ella le pegó con el dorso de la mano en el estómago de forma juguetona.

― Por cierto, muy buena idea lo de los artículos promocionales, vi que estuvieron vendiendo mucho.

― Sí, la verdad nos fue mejor de lo esperado. Por cierto, ¿no se te cansó la mano de tantos autógrafos o fotos o peticiones de besos que te pidieron?

Él rio, le encantaba su risa ― Todo es parte de… ― señalo con las manos a su alrededor.

― Sí, Effie me lo dijo.

― No hay razón para que te pongas celosa.

―Ya te he dicho que no soy celosa.

― ¿No? ― ya estaban frente a su casa y la atrapó contra la pared entre sus brazos.

Ella volteó a su alrededor algo nerviosa de que alguien los viera.

― Tranquila, no hay nadie.

Ella levantó la vista y él la sorprendió con un beso, que ella respondió de inmediato. Se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de demostraciones de afecto muy rápido y tenía que admitir que le encantaban. Aunque por otro lado se odiara por eso, no podía creer que se estuviera comportando como una de esas adolescentes que tanto había criticado en el distrito Doce.

― ¿Qué le dijiste a la chica que te pidió un beso? ― le preguntó cuándo se separaron.

― Que no creía que a mi novia le fuera a gustar.

― Así que, ¿ahora soy tu novia? ― se cruzó de brazos.

― No tenemos que ponerle un título a esto si no quieres, pero puedes estar segura de que solo tengo ojos para ti.

...

* * *

...

Effie estaba sentada en el sofá dentro de la tienda rosa con una tablet en la mano.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó Haymitch apenas entró con un plato de fruta en una mano y un café en la otra.

― Estoy haciendo cuentas de lo que vendimos ayer, creo que tendremos que colocar otra orden para Cinna hoy mismo para que tenga tiempo de resurtirnos al final de la semana.

― ¿Tan bien nos fue?

― Hombre de poca fe.

Él se sentó a su lado y colocó en la mesa que estaba a su derecha el plato con fruta que le había traído, atravesando el brazo sobre la tablet, después le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello ― No es eso, la verdad es que siempre han funcionado muy bien todas las ideas que has tenido para el circo.

― ¿Estas admitiendo que siempre tengo la razón?

― No dije eso Princesa.

― Yo escuche eso.

― Eso es porque siempre escuchas lo que te conviene.

Pero antes de responder cualquier cosa, entraron Cato y Clove a la tienda.

― ¿Tienen un momento?

― Por supuesto, adelante. Tomen asiento ¿gustan algo? ― preguntó Effie.

― Estamos bien, venimos de desayunar ― contestó la chica.

― Haymitch, Effie ― habló Cato cuando se sentó frente a ellos junto a su esposa ― Ustedes saben que mi padre ha estado hablando conmigo por más de un año insistiendo que regrese con él, bueno que regresemos, porque sabe que no lo haría sin Clove, pero yo me he negado todo este tiempo porque soy algo orgulloso.

― ¿Algo? ― le preguntó la chica a su lado.

― Bueno, mucho.

Effie ya se imaginaba lo que dirían a continuación, iban a dejarlos, pero si iban a hacerlo para volver con su familia era lo mejor, a ella le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran salido diferentes con sus padres, que la hubieran apoyado en el pasado.

― El caso es que Clove y yo vamos a ser padres ― continuó. Haymitch le tomó de inmediato la mano a su esposa y se la apretó, ella trató de componer la mejor de sus sonrisas ― Y la verdad lo hemos pensado mucho y nos gustaría que nuestro hijo creciera en el distrito Dos, junto a nuestras familias. Además, mi padre quiere que tome el control de la empresa.

― Eso es… ― comenzó a decir ella, el corazón le latía algo rápido ― Son maravillosas noticias ― se soltó del agarre del mago y se paró de inmediato para abrazar a la joven pareja ― ¡Felicidades a los dos! No saben el gusto que me da por ustedes, lo digo de corazón. Es una gran bendición.

Haymitch se puso de pie tras ella y también felicitó a la pareja.

― Pero no nos vamos a ir tan pronto ― les comentó Clove ― Estamos pensando en quedarnos hasta terminar las funciones en el distrito Dos.

― Y hemos estado entrenando con Gale desde hace meses ― continuó el rubio ― Clove y yo creemos que podemos, claro si ustedes lo permiten ― se apresuró a decir ― montar un acto con Hawthorne, algo parecido a lo que estamos haciendo, quizás incluir la ballesta o algo.

― Por eso no se preocupen muchacho ― le comentó Haymitch ― lo iremos planeando sobre la marcha.

Con eso los chicos se despidieron ellos.

Effie se quedó parada dándole la espalda a su esposo.

― Effie… ― la llamó él y se acercó a ella tratando de tomarla por el brazo.

La rubia fue más rápida que él y se alejó unos pasos ― Necesito hacer unas cosas, al rato regreso ― salió de la tienda deprisa sin voltear a verlo.

Caminó rápido hasta la casa de Sae. La mujer la vio por la ventana y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien y la invitó a pasar.

― Siéntate, justo acabo de hervir agua para hacer un té ― le sirvió una taza sin preguntarle si quería.

― Gracias.

― Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Ella tenía los ojos rojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, sacudió la cabeza y colocó las manos alrededor de la taza ― No es algo malo, al contrario, diría que es una buena noticia, pero … ― levantó la vista al techo ― ¡Dios!

― Vamos, ya no le des tantas vueltas.

― Cato y Clove nos van a dejar, él se reconcilió con sus padres y … van a ser padres.

Sae suavizo su mirada y le tomó una mano ― Ahora entiendo.

― Odio sentirme así, te lo juro, me da vergüenza, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de... envidia ― bajo la vista y pronunció la última palabra en un susurro.

― Está bien, tienes derecho a sentirte como quieras.

―Léeme las cartas por favor ― le rogó.

La mujer frente a ella suspiró ― Te las he leído cientos de veces y siguen diciendo lo mismo.

― Una vez más por favor, solo quiero escucharlo de nuevo ― insistió.

Sae le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de levantarse para buscar baraja del Tarot ― Las cartas dirán lo mismo, lo sabes, sigue apareciendo la maternidad en tu futuro.

― Pero ¿Cuándo?

― Cariño, tú ya eres madre. Te convertiste en una el día que llegaron los chicos Mellark aquí. Tú estuviste a su lado cuando más te necesitaban y todavía velas por ellos. ¿No vino ayer ese muchacho loco de Rye corriendo a enseñarte su tatuaje donde se puso "mamá"? Lo hizo por ti. Y no pueden estornudar él o Peeta porque los tienes durmiendo en el sofá de tu casa y todavía te llaman "mamá" de vez en cuando.

― Amo a mis chicos, los amo muchísimo, pero…

― Lo sé ― dijo Sae y tomó asiento con el mazo de cartas frente a ella.

― No puedo evitar pensar que esto es culpa de Seneca, por los golpes que me dio, que algo quedó roto en mí.

― Eso no es verdad, ya les hicieron varios estudios médicos a ti y a Haymitch y están bien, además ya una vez tú…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con la mano y partió la baraja en dos.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 10 años**

Faltaba un acto para que fuera el turno de Effie, ella había montado una hermosa coreografía sobre un aro y había tenido un éxito enorme, además no usaba arnés de seguridad. Era una gran acróbata y el público se había enamorado de ella.

― Princesa ― la tomó Haymitch del brazo, estaba preocupado ― ¿Estás bien?

― Querido, por décima vez te lo repito: me siento muy bien.

― Te he notado más cansada desde hace días, no quiero que subas allá arriba si no estás al cien.

Ella suavizó la mirada y colocó una mano sobre su rostro ― Gracias por preocuparte, pero en verdad me siento bien ― le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Él se le quedó viendo por unos instantes ― De acuerdo.

Anunciaron su acto y la rubia salió sonriente a la pista. La música comenzó a sonar y ella se elevó por los aires sentada en el aro.

Haymitch no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía un mal presentimiento y decidió salir y colocarse a un lado de la pista. La melodía estaba por finalizar y algo no iba bien, ella no había efectuado dos giros y se había quedado sentada. No supo en que momento corrió y se colocó justo debajo del aro cuando la rubia se hizo para atrás y cayó desvanecida en sus brazos.

El público se puso de pie para aplaudir, creían que todo era parte del espectáculo, pues él seguía vestido con su traje de mago. Se giró y corrió tras las cortinas, y apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de todos, colocó a Effie en el suelo.

― ¡Princesa reacciona! ― le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla tratando de despertarla.

Los demás artistas los rodearon.

Cashmere se acercó con una botella de alcohol para acercárselo a la nariz y hacer que reaccionara ― ¡Haymitch! ― exclamó la chica y señaló la entrepierna de Effie.

El mago abrió mucho los ojos asustado cuando vio la sangre.

― ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ― gritó.

― ¿Está en su periodo? ― preguntó Mags.

― No que yo sepa ― contestó él, al tiempo que Effie comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó.

― Princesa te desmayaste, pero ya viene la ambulancia, todo va a estar bien.

...

* * *

...

Odiaba los hospitales, no soportaba estar en uno porque le recordaba las semanas que estuvo ahí posterior a la golpiza que le había propinado Seneca. Y aunque ahora se encontraban en el distrito Dos, todos los nosocomios le parecían iguales.

Ella estaba en el área de urgencias, recostada sobre una camilla, le habían quitado el vestuario y puesto una bata blanca de hospital. Le habían hecho algunas preguntas y le habían tomado una muestra de sangre.

Haymitch estaba sentado en una silla a su lado y no podía evitar mover la pierna algo nervioso.

De pronto corrieron hacia un lado las cortinas y entró una enfermera con un carrito de ultrasonido.

― Señora Abernathy, le voy a pedir de favor que se suba un poco la bata y descubra su vientre, necesitamos hacer un ultrasonido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene? ― preguntó el mago.

― El doctor vendrá enseguida ― se disculpó la enfermera y se marchó sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Casi de inmediato entró un doctor, se veía algo mayor, tenía el cabello entrecano.

― Buenas noches señora Abernathy. Soy el doctor Adams ― le sonrió ― Voy a realizar un ultrasonido, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ― preguntó de nuevo alarmado Haymitch.

Effie se sentía muy nerviosa para hablar.

― Vamos a realizar primero el ultrasonido ― le dijo el doctor.

Colocó un gel sobre su vientre y después colocó sobre él el transductor abdominal. En la pantalla del aparato que estaba a su lado aparecieron imágenes en blanco y negro, pero Effie no podía hallarle ninguna forma.

La mano de Haymitch tomando la suya la reconfortaba un poco, pero sabía que él tenía miedo también.

El doctor congeló una imagen en la pantalla y comenzó a mover un cursor tomando medidas sobre lo que parecía una masa. De pronto Effie se alarmó, creyó saber lo que le pasaba.

― Eso es un tumor ¿verdad? ― _¡Tengo cáncer_! Le gritaba el subconsciente.

Haymitch a su lado se había puesto pálido.

― No ― contestó de inmediato el doctor ― No se trata de eso. Lo siento no quería alarmarlos tanto, pero no son buenas noticias tampoco. Señora Abernathy, ¿sabía usted que estaba embarazada?

Se le aceleró el corazón, el rostro del médico le decía que algo no iba bien ― N…no… ¿voy a tener un bebé? ― preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

― Lo siento mucho, pero el ultrasonido me muestra que se trata de un embarazo ectópico.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó de inmediato Haymitch que de pronto pareció recuperar la voz

Effie se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar. Ella recordaba de sus clases de reproducción de qué se trataba un embarazo de este tipo.

― El ovulo fecundado en lugar de implantarse en la pared del útero como debe ser, se implantó dentro de una trompa de Falopio ― explicó el doctor, aunque ella no le ponía atención ― Desgraciadamente en estos casos, el embarazo no puede continuar, porque el embrión no puede crecer ahí, pone en riesgo la vida de la madre.

La rubia comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Haymitch de inmediato se puso de pie para abrazarla.

― ¿Qué sigue?

― Por el tamaño del embrión y los resultados del examen de sangre que muestran la cantidad de la hormona del embarazo, nos indican que éste dejó de crecer hace días. Voy a solicitar que preparen el quirófano, necesitamos efectuar una cirugía laparoscópica para remover el embrión. Pero dentro de lo malo, lo bueno es que se pudo detectar a tiempo antes de que ocasionara una ruptura de la trompa y tuviéramos que extirparla junto con el ovario.

Ella enterró el rostro en el cuello del rubio, ¿cómo era posible que algo que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento, le doliera tanto perderlo?

― Señora Abernathy, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero decirle que esto no quiere decir que en un futuro usted no pueda tener un embarazo normal. Este tipo de embarazo es poco común y no quiere decir que tenga que repetirse en el siguiente.

― Gracias doctor ― le contestó el mago.

― Me retiro por el momento, más tarde vendrán por ella para prepararla para ingresar al quirófano.

― Lo siento ― dijo ella entre sollozos ― lo siento mucho.

― Princesa ― la tomó del rostro para que volteara a verlo ― Esto no es tu culpa, ya escuchaste al médico, esto no tiene por qué repetirse en el futuro ― pero ella no podía verlo, mantenía los ojos cerrados ― Effie mírame ― ella abrió lentamente los ojos ― Lo volveremos a intentar después ¿sí? ― le dio un casto beso en los labios.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y volvió a recargarse en su pecho. No podía creerlo, le había costado casi un año convencer a Haymitch de tener un bebé, él se había rehusado por mucho tiempo; cuando finalmente accedió, ella prometió que no lo presionaría, que dejaría de tomarse las pastillas y que esperarían a que solo se diera. Y ahora cuando finalmente se había embarazado, lo había perdido.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente la dieron de alta y le dijeron que no podría retomar las actividades físicas hasta después de tres semanas.

Effie se sentía muy deprimida, cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba recostada sin ánimos de nada, aunque cuando salía a supervisar cosas del circo, era como si se pusiera una máscara, tratando de mostrar su mejor cara, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era muy fácil engañar a todos, pero Haymitch la conocía mejor que nadie y se sentía desesperado de no poder hacer nada más por ella, porque ni las palabras de aliento ni la promesa de volver a intentarlo después, lograban levantarle el ánimo. Probó hacer de todo; la semana de descanso en el distrito Cuatro la llevó de paseo en barco y a conocer lugares turísticos, en el distrito Seis le propuso comprar otro caballo para el espectáculo y aunque el hermoso animal le había traído un poco de alegría, ella no podía evitar ponerse triste.

Una noche, cuando estaban en el distrito Siete, Haymitch trató de sorprenderla. Cuando iban a dormir, hizo que ella se sentara en la cama, prendió un pequeño estéreo y comenzó a sonar la canción de "You Can Leave Your Hat On", la rubia soltó una fuerte carcajada, era la primera vez que reía tanto desde lo que había pasado.

― Se supone que no debes reírte ― dijo él sonriendo, pero aun así comenzó a bailar torpemente y a quitarse la ropa de forma lenta, haciendo todo el show de striptease arrojándole una a una sus prendas.

Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa y movía los hombros bailando, mientras él continuaba desnudándose frente a ella.

― Te amo tanto ― lo besó cuando terminó la canción ― Nunca creí verte algún día haciendo eso.

― Yo también te amo Princesa, solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo― la besó de nuevo ― Prométeme que volverás a hacer mi Effie de antes.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ― Lo prometo, gracias por todo esto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios que me mandaron el capítulo pasado, muchas gracias a Sinsajo253, Atalinunezz1, Sunchine, Laura, 75everything, Juanii, Inia, Dazulu, a Brenda THG que me dejó un review en cada uno de los capítulos, y a los demás guest. Eso me demuestra que la historia les gusta :)**

 **El acto de Haymitch y Effie estaba basado en el video de youtube "Por arte de magia - Sos & Victoria, cambio de ropa al instante". Y si quieren ver porque rio tanto Effie cuando Haymitch le bailó, escuchen la canción You can leave your hat on.**

 **Les gustó el capítulo? Yo creo que el próximo capítulo ya veremos el debut de Katniss.**

 **Solo por curiosidad, me gustaría saber si leen esta historia por Everlark, por Hayffie, por los dos y si les gustaría que escribiera más de alguna otra pareja.**

 **Por cierto para las personas que seguian la historia de Como conquistar a Effie Trinket en 10 días que finalicé la semana pasada, les aviso que ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia hayffie, yo creo que publicaré de este lunes que viene al próximo.**

 **gracias y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	18. La chica en llamas

Capítulo 18

 **La chica en llamas**

― ¡No puedo creer que tengamos que estudiar todo esto! ¡es demasiado! y encima las funciones… ― se quejó Katniss y tomó una goma para borrar un problema que estaba tratando de resolver.

― Bienvenida a la educación en casa ― le comentó Peeta con la vista sobre el papel en el que estaba trabajando ― pero si te sirve de consuelo, este es nuestro último examen y terminamos, en cambio ellos ― señaló con el lápiz a la mesa que tenía a la derecha donde estaban los más jóvenes ― les faltan todavía muchos años.

La castaña suspiró ― No puedo resolver esto, odio Física ― soltó el lápiz y recargó su cabeza sobre las hojas.

― Yo ya terminé los de física, pero estoy atorado con algunos problemas de matemáticas.

Ella levantó la mirada ― ¿Me ayudas y te ayudo? Yo con matemáticas no tengo problemas.

― Trato hecho ― el rubio tomó sus cuestionarios y dio vuelta a la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

Estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, pero dado que estaban estudiando no se sintió incómoda de que las demás personas vieran su cercanía.

El suave aroma a canela que él siempre despedía la distraía mucho, si se volteaba un poco, podría besarle el cuello y mordérselo. ¡Espera! En que estaba pensando, desde cuando había ella deseado morder a una persona. Se pasó una mano por la frente, se sentía frustrada, pero su compañero tomó ese gesto como parte de su tensión por no poder resolver los problemas de física.

― Tranquila, no está tan complicado, veamos: Una rueda gira con una rapidez angular de 3rad/seg, después de 6 segundos ¿Cuántas revoluciones habrá dado?

― Alto ahí, ni siquiera sé que es una revolución.

― Una revolución es una vuelta.

― ¿Una vuelta? ¿bromeas? ¿y por qué no ponen eso? Siempre batallé con estos problemas por qué no sabía de qué me estaban hablando.

― Lo hacen para complicarnos la vida ― le sonrió ― continuemos.

Peeta resolvió el problema en segundos, era agradable estudiar con él.

― ¡Terminé! ― en la mesa de al lado se puso de pie su hermana Prim y le entregó sus hojas a Seeder.

― Wow ¡es rápida! Digo, aunque estamos viendo diferentes cosas, a nosotros nos falta como la mitad ― comentó su compañero de estudio.

― Eso es porque estás viendo a una niña genio. Siempre estuvo en el cuadro de honor, y no creas que es de esas personas que se matan estudiando para sacar puras A, solo le basta poner atención en clase, un rápido repaso a sus notas y ¡listo! En cambio, yo… ― recargó la cabeza en su hombro ― siempre fui del promedio.

― Yo también, pero nos va a ir muy bien, ya lo verás.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, al contrario de ella, siempre era muy optimista.

Cerca de ellos, en otra mesa, Delly casi gritó ― ¡Me salió!

― Bien hecho señorita Cartwright ― chocó la mano con ella, Rye.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― ¿Por qué está aquí tu hermano? ¿Qué no se supone que él ya presentó esto hace dos años?

― Sí, pero no eres la única con un pariente genio.

― ¿Rye? ― preguntó incrédula.

El rubio rio ― Aunque sea difícil de creer, así es. Y Delly siempre ha batallado con todas las materias que involucran números, así que mi hermano le ayuda.

― Estoy realmente sorprendida.

― De hecho, fue de los más altos puntajes en el examen final e incluso le ofrecieron becas en cuatro universidades diferentes ― volteó a verla ― Pero no las aceptó ― desvió la mirada hacia su hermano ― recuerdo que eso ocasionó varias discusiones con Haymitch y Effie, quienes querían que tomará la oportunidad que le ofrecían.

― Vaya… y usa lentes ― remarcó ella.

― Pero solo para leer.

― Um… se ve muy diferente, le quedan bien ― por primera vez lo veía serio, bueno, aparte de la noche en que llegaron al circo.

― Que no te engañen los lentes y lo que te acabo de decir. Mi hermano sigue siendo un idiota.

Ya había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo más, sabía que era un bromista y también un coqueto con las mujeres, al menos en un par de ocasiones vio como él y Darius habían aceptado notas de diferentes chicas, aunque más tarde Haymitch había hecho que se las entregaran, pues al parecer ese par tendía a los problemas. Y en otras ocasiones se comportaba como un niño pequeño cuando estaba con Effie, como si quisiera demostrar que era el consentido de mamá.

A pesar del comentario del rubio, ella se giró para verlo y le preguntó en tono serio ― ¿Estás celoso de tu hermano, Mellark?

― ¿De Rye? Por supuesto que no. Además, sé que no es tu tipo.

Katniss recargó el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en su mano para observarlo mejor ― ¿Y tú sí sabes cuál es mi tipo?

― Por supuesto ― lo dijo con seguridad ― Yo.

Ella se atacó de la risa y de inmediato se puso una mano sobre la boca porque todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla ― Perdón, perdón ― se disculpó ante la mirada que les lanzó Seeder ― Me gusta tu confianza ― le susurró.

― Voltea a ver a mi hermano de nuevo y te beso enfrente de todos ― se acercó para susurrare al oído.

La castaña le dio un codazo y continuaron estudiando.

...

* * *

...

Después de la comida, Effie mandó llamar a Katniss. Cinna ya tenía listo su vestuario y aunque faltaba una semana para su debut, querían ver si le quedaba bien y no requería ajustes.

Apenas entró en la tienda rosa, el moreno se acercó a saludarla.

― Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Katniss.

― Gracias, igualmente.

― Ven querida, esto te va a encantar ― la habló Effie emocionada.

Puesto sobre un maniquí, estaba su vestuario.

― Quise probar algo diferente a los vestuarios que utilizaba Effie en su actuación con los caballos. No queremos comparaciones. Además, tú vas a hacer algo completamente diferente ― le explicó él.

Katniss se acercó para acariciar la tela de una larga capa roja.

― ¡Serás una elfa! ― le dijo la rubia.

El traje consistía en unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, un corsé negro con finas rayas doradas, un blusón rojo sin mangas largo que bajaba hasta las rodillas, abierto del frente y de los lados, un grueso cinturón de cuero negro y unos cintillos que iban alrededor de los brazos, además de la capa.

― Ya tenemos también una idea para tu peinado y maquillaje.

― Entra a la casa para que te lo pruebes, no hay nadie ― le dijo Effie y comenzaron a quitar el vestuario del maniquí.

La castaña se puso el vestuario, tenía que admitir que a pesar de lo incómodo que parecía a simple vista, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Salió de la casa con la capa doblada sobre el brazo.

Effie se llevó las manos a la boca ― ¡Estás preciosa! ― después volteó hacia Cinna ― ¡Maravilloso trabajo como siempre!

Katniss se acercó a un gran espejo de pie y se observó. En verdad el traje era hermoso y ella que siempre se había considerado algo plana, tenía que admitir que el vestuario resaltaba sus atributos sin hacerla sentir vulgar.

Los diseñadores la sentaron en una silla de plástico frente al espejo, y comenzaron a peinarla y maquillarla.

Al final, cuando volvió a verse en el espejo, en realidad parecía que estaba frente a una elfa como la que había visto en alguna ocasión en una película. Le habían alaciado el cabello y rizado las puntas y se lo habían recogido en media cola, con dos trenzas pegadas en la parte de arriba que se sujetaban a otras dos que iban a los lados. El maquillaje de los ojos era oscuro para resaltar el gris de su iris y le habían colocado delineador dorado en la parte de abajo, además de ponerle pestañas postizas.

― ¿Te gusta? ― vio el reflejo del moreno tras de ella en el espejo.

Ella sonrió ― Me encanta, en verdad ― se volteó de lado, para verse mejor ― Creo que solo me faltarían las orejas puntiagudas.

― Bueno, en realidad también me tomé la libertad de hacer algo al respecto ― sacó de una pequeña caja, dos triángulos dorados de filigrana ― Mira, estas puntas se colocan sobre las orejas, ¿me permites? ― ella se volteó para que él se las colocara ― listo, ¿las sientes cómodas?

Katniss giró de nuevo al espejo ― Sí ― se acercó para admirarlas más de cerca ― Son muy bonitas, ¿también las diseñaste tú?

― Se lo pedí a mi socia, Portia, ella se encarga de la joyería. No estaba seguro si les gustaría.

― Quedan perfectas, creo que le dan el toque final para que luzca por completo como una elfa ― sonrió la rubia.

― Me gustaría que lo probaras, para ver si puedes moverte con él con facilidad ― sonrió y después le preguntó a Effie ― ¿Podríamos ir con los caballos?

...

* * *

...

No lo había planeado así, pero le daba gusto poder ensayar.

Como la capa sería algo que se quitaría después de dar varias vueltas con los caballos no se la puso.

Salió al ruedo improvisado que habían armado para sus ensayos con Ónix y Plata, que eran los caballos con los que hacía la mayor parte de su espectáculo. Dio varias vueltas montada en el caballo negro manteniendo a su lado al blanco. Como lo había ensayado muchas veces, se puso de pie sobre el lomo del animal y cambio de caballo.

Los aplausos hicieron que girara y vio que varios miembros del circo se habían acercado a verla, entre ellos estaba Peeta con la boca abierta.

Cuando volvió a realizar la maniobra para regresar a Ónix, Effie le pasó el carcaj, que de inmediato se colocó,y el arco, y la rubia llamó a Plata, quien al momento del espectáculo sería retirado de la pista. Dio dos giros más y después tomó una postura derecha, agarró una flecha y se preparó para disparar. No tuvo problemas, acertó en el blanco y éste se prendió con fuego.

Escuchó más aplausos e incluso vítores, al parecer ahora estaban casi todos ahí reunidos. De reojo observó a Beete y a su lado, Haymitch cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Bien! A ella le preocupaba mucho impresionar de verdad al mago y a su esposa, después de todo, ellos eran los dueños del circo y quienes le habían dado la oportunidad a su hermana y a ella de estar ahí.

Se sentía con confianza y el vestuario no le estorbaba para nada, Cinna sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Realizó más disparos y todos acertaron en los blancos. Para finalizar, hizo que Ónix se detuviera en medio del ruedo y ella de un salto con una voltereta, se bajó para después hacer una reverencia ante los aplausos y gritos de los presentes.

― ¡Katniss Everdeen: la chica en llamas! ― gritó Finnick, colocándose las manos a los lados de la boca.

― ¡Me gusta ese título! creo que podemos utilizarlo para hacerle promoción ― escuchó que la rubia le comentó a Cinna y Haymitch.

― ¡Bien hecho, Preciosa! ― el mago fue el primero en felicitarla cuando salió del ruedo.

― Y eso que no lo viste completo ― le dijo Effie ― ¡Maravilloso querida!

― ¿Cómo sentiste el vestuario? ― le preguntó el moreno.

― Es muy cómodo, pude realizar todo.

― Me alegro que te gustara.

Todos los que pasaban a su alrededor la felicitaron con un toque en la espalda o en el brazo.

Y cuando se giró vio a Peeta, estaba parado frente ella aún con la boca abierta. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se le acercó Rye y la abrazó por los hombros.

― ¡Muy bien, Katniss! has hecho realidad una de las fantasías de mi pequeño hermano, creo que vestida así, le has dado suficiente material para que termine todas las noches en su cama, con un final feliz ― después levantó las cejas varias veces ― tú me entiendes.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan puerco? ― lo regañó Johanna antes de que Peeta pudiera contestar ― En serio Rye, trato de quererte, pero lo pones muy difícil. Por cierto, estuviste muy bien descerebrada.

― Sí, lo mismo digo ― comentó Bannock, antes de alejarse con la domadora.

Rye corrió tras ellos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jo como antes lo hizo con ella ― ¿Cómo que no me quieres? Si soy tu cuñado favorito.

Se alejaron, pero ella se quedó con el ceño fruncido, no entendió muy bien lo que le quiso decir Rye.

Peeta por su parte estaba muy rojo ― No le hagas caso, te lo dije, con lentes o sin lentes, genio o no, es un idiota.

― La verdad no entendí bien todo lo que dijo.

El alivio se vio reflejado en los ojos del rubio.

― Pero…― continuó ella ― con que te gustan las elfas ¿eh?

El trapecista se pasó la mano por el cabello y se rascó la nuca ― Qué puedo decirte, desde que Effie me regaló una serie de libros hace años en un cumpleaños, quedé fascinado con los elfos. De hecho, tengo varios cuadernos con dibujos de ellos que después te mostrare, pero me encanta la idea de que ahora tengan tu rostro.

Ella sonrió, no sabía que contestarle ― Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a quitarme el vestuario, esta solo fue una prueba para ver si podría hacer todo con él puesto.

― ¡No espera! ― se acercó al ruedo para tomar las riendas del caballo negro ― Ven, te ayudo a llevar a Ónix a los corrales ― El otro caballo ya lo habían retirado.

Katniss se le quedó viendo algo extrañada, pero lo siguió.

Una vez que el chico metió al animal al corral, giró tan rápido hacia ella que la sorprendió cuando la tomó por la cintura para besarla.

Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y profundizaron el beso, tenía que admitir que eso era nuevo, era muy apasionado y pronto la tuvo presionada contra la pared, con su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo. Katniss se dejó llevar por el momento y mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, sentía un gran calor en el vientre y estaba segura que sus pantys estaban húmedas, además, Peeta se sentía duro contra ella. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero era como si en ese momento no le importara nada más.

De pronto escucharon un carraspeo fuerte en la entrada de los corrales y Katniss empujó tan fuerte a Peeta, que éste cayó en el suelo ― ¡Auch!

― Lo siento ― escuchó la voz de Cinna ― Estoy buscando a Katniss.

La chica se pasó las manos por el cabello y el pecho y salió, por un lado ― Aquí estoy ― estaba segura que estaría más roja que un tomate ― Solo estaba… ― se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decirle.

Peeta se estaba sacudiendo los pantalones ― Estaba buscando una de esas cosas que trae en las orejas que se le cayó.

― Está bien ― levantó los brazos Cinna ― Solo quería decirte que me gustaría hacerle unos ajustes al corsé, solo le puse cintas, pero al ver toda la acrobacia que haces, me gustaría añadirle unos broches para que no vaya a abrirse en pleno espectáculo por ningún motivo.

― Por supuesto, ya iba hacia allá para quitarme el vestuario ― le lanzó una mirada severa de reproche al rubio, antes de pasar frente a él, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado fuera solo culpa de él.

― Y Katniss, no me lo tomes a mal, soy muy discreto en verdad ― le dijo el diseñador cuando ya habían salido de los corrales― pero quizás sería bueno que te limpiaras el brillo de los labios que se te corrió un poco y que también traes en el cuello ― le tendió un pañuelo.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento ― _¡Trágame tierra!_ ― pensó ― Gracias ―trató de sonreírle, pero le salió una extraña mueca y tomó el pañuelo.

― No hay de qué y ¿Katniss?

― ¿Sí? ― preguntó ella mientras se tallaba el cuello.

― Peeta es un gran chico, me da gusto que ustedes dos estén juntos.

Ella se quedó parada por un momento viendo como el moreno se alejaba rumbo a la tienda rosa.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Se puede? ― preguntó Finnick, antes de entrar en la tienda.

― Adelante querido ― Effie y Haymitch estaban revisando unos posters, que tenían desplegados sobre una mesa de trabajo, y que le habían encargado a Cinna para promocionar el nuevo acto que presentarían en menos de una semana.

― ¿Qué pasa muchacho? ― preguntó el mago.

― Quería pedirles su ayuda.

Effie dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verlo ― Por supuesto, dinos ¿qué podemos hacer por ti? ― tomó al chico por el brazo e hizo que se sentara junto a ella en la sala.

― Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Annie.

― ¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! ― junto las manos emocionada la rubia.

― ¡Qué necesidad de ponerte la soga al cuello tan joven! ― le dijo Haymitch quien se sentó en el descansabrazo y pronto recibió un manotazo en la pierna por parte de su esposa ― ¿Qué te hizo tomar esta decisión de pronto?

― Ya llevamos 5 años de novios y dos viviendo juntos desde que murió mi abuela. Y no sé, pero siento que Annie últimamente me ha estado dando señales sutiles de que quiere que nos casemos.

― ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? ― preguntó curioso el mago.

― Bueno desde hace semanas comenzó a contarme de sus amigas que viven en el Cuatro y que ya están comprometidas, y ahora cada que nos sentamos con una pareja, les pide que le cuenten como se declararon y cómo fue su boda, hizo que Jack y Hazelle, y Woof y Sae nos contaran su historia, así que supongo después seguirán ustedes. Y hoy en la mañana me encontré una revista de vestidos de novia sobre el sofá de nuestra sala.

― Cariño ― Effie colocó una mano sobre su brazo ― Esas no son señales sutiles.

― Claro solo le faltó proponértelo ella misma.

― Um…― frunció el ceño ― bueno no importa, porque siempre he estado seguro de que ella es la indicada para mí ― dijo el cobrizo.

― ¿Y ya tienes planeado algo? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? ― preguntó ella.

― Annie ama tu anillo de compromiso, aunque yo no le compraría un diamante rosa ― continuó el chico ― Pero quería pedirle a Haymitch que me acompañe a elegirlo y comprarlo. Ustedes han sido como unos padres para mí y me encantaría que fueran parte de esto.

Haymitch se había convertido en su figura paterna desde que él tenía 4 años de edad. Él lo había entrenado, le había dado la incómoda plática de padre a hijo e incluso le había comprado la primera caja de condones.

― Fue mi cuñado quien me acompañó a la joyería, era de un amigo suyo, puedo marcarle para ver si nos consigue algún descuento.

― Y ya has pensado cuándo te gustaría proponerle matrimonio y cómo ― preguntó Effie.

― Sí, me gustaría hacerlo como Haymitch te lo propuso a ti, bueno algo parecido; y estaba pensando en que fuera durante la última función aquí en el Capitolio, al finalizar nuestro acto.

― Cuenta con nuestro apoyo en todo lo que se te ofrezca ― lo abrazó ella ― ¡No puedo creer que ya te vayas a casar! Creciste muy rápido.

― Ya mujer déjalo, lo vas a asfixiar.

― Insensible ― le contestó ella.

― ¡Perfecto! ahora te vas a poner a llorar ― exclamó el rubio.

― Gracias Effie ― le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Gracias Haymitch ― abrazó al mago, y éste le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

...

* * *

...

Katniss estaba sacudiendo sus manos y pies, y dando pequeños saltitos, le parecía ridículo, pero Effie le había dicho que era un ejercicio para calmar sus nervios, así que no le importaba si se veía algo tonta haciéndolos. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era tener por lo menos la mitad de la autoconfianza que poseía Prim, así podría salir a la pista más tranquila.

― Lo vas a hacer bien ― Peeta colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

― Por qué te vi ensayar muchísimas veces y siempre te salió a la perfección ― le sonrió y la observó con sus intensos ojos azules.

― ¡Deja ya de verme así! ― frunció el ceño.

― No puedo evitarlo, eres una elfa.

― No, no lo soy, y la última vez que me viste así, Cinna prácticamente nos atrapó.

― Podría funcionarte como método de distracción ¿no lo crees? ― dio un paso más hacia ella.

― ¡Aléjate Mellark!

― Al menos sirvió para que pensaras en otra cosa ¿no?

― Vamos amor, arriba ― se acercó Chaff con Ónix ― ya están por terminar los payasos.

La castaña se hizo para atrás la capa y se montó al caballo. De inmediato estaba Effie a su lado para acomodársela y que cubriera la grupa del animal.

Los payasos entraron con la jirafa y el camello. Y ella tomó aire al darse cuenta que ya era su hora. Volteó a ver a Peeta y éste le guiñó un ojo.

― Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, querida ― le sonrió la rubia ― Mis bebés se van a portar muy bien ― acarició al caballo.

― ¡Y ahora la actuación estelar de la noche! ¡Haciendo su debut el día de hoy! ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a Katniss Everdeen: la chica en llamas!

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 9 años**

― Amigo, no puedo creer lo que estás a punto de hacer. Vas a cavar tu propia tu tumba y ¡de qué manera!

― Chaff, no seas envidioso y deja ya de ponerlo más nervioso ― se acercó a ellos Mags ― Estoy muy orgullosa de ti muchacho, estás haciendo lo correcto.

Había pasado casi un año desde que perdieron al bebé. Se encontraban en el Capitolio, a punto de iniciar la última función.

Effie había mejorado mucho de ánimo cuando se hicieron tutores de los tres chicos Mellark quienes se unieron a ellos en el distrito Doce; él no había estado muy convencido porque era una gran responsabilidad y se trataba de tres niños pequeños, pero no pudo decirle que no a ella, y además había conocido a los señores Mellark, no era justo lo que les había pasado y odiaba la idea de que los niños fueran a crecer separados, además cuando Bannock fue a hablar con él, le recordó un poco a sí mismo.

Los niños habían estado durmiendo en el sofá cama en la sala de su casa, Effie no quería separarse de ellos, se comportaba como una mamá gallina cuidando de sus pollitos y no era extraño que en las mañanas no amaneciera en su cama, sino acostada con los niños, donde Peeta y Rye se aferraban a ella, era la única forma en la que dormían tranquilos y no despertaban llorando a mitad de la noche.

Pero con todo lo que había pasado, él aun a veces se topaba a Effie llorando cuando creía que nadie la veía, y más porque, aunque todos los meses lo habían intentado, todavía no lograba embarazarse de nuevo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, y aunque habían dicho que no necesitaban un título oficial que los definiera, ella era suya y él de ella, pensó que ya era momento de hacerlo oficial ante la ley.

Le habló al hermano de Effie y le contó de sus planes, Helius de inmediato estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo para conseguir el anillo.

Se sentía ridículo la verdad, él no era así, jamás pensó que estaría dispuesto a hacer algo por el estilo, pero por otro lado sabía que a Effie le encantaría y ya podía imaginarla planeando la boda y todo. Además, desde hacía tiempo ya tenía pensado en comprar una casa nueva. La que tenían era muy funcional, pero ya era tiempo de un cambio, y la rubia había estado fascinada viendo algunas en una revista, así que ese sería su regalo de bodas.

Anunciaron el acto de magia, y Haymitch y Effie salieron a la pista. Todo lo hicieron como las noches anteriores.

― Hice un pequeño cambio al final ― le susurró en el oído a Effie.

― ¡Qué! ― le preguntó tratando de no mover los labios y manteniendo la sonrisa.

― Princesa, tú solo sígueme la corriente.

Después de que hubieran terminado el acto de esa esa noche, Haymitch le hizo una señal a la gente para que dejaran de aplaudir.

― Esta noche tengo un pequeño truco de magia extra para ustedes ― comenzó a decir ― Sé que la mayoría han visto el típico truco del conejo que desaparece dentro del sombrero o en otros casos una paloma, ¿no es así?

El público asintió.

― Bueno, haremos algo parecido, pero en esta ocasión veremos cuántos conejos podemos meter en este sobrero de mago ― se lo quitó de la cabeza y le dio varios giros en la mano ― Este es un sombrero común, no tiene doble fondo ni nada ― se acercó al palco donde estaba sentada la familia de Effie para que lo vieran y les guiñó un ojo a los niños.

Chaff entró a la pista empujando una mesa con ruedas, tenía una jaula con varios conejos blancos adentro.

Effie no sabía qué hacer, así que se limitó a sonreír y tomar una de sus poses con una mano en la cintura.

Haymitch se acercó a la jaula ― Quiero que todos me ayuden a contar ¿de acuerdo? ― y uno a uno fue tomando los conejos y metiéndolos dentro del sombrero, el público contó hasta diez. Después introdujo la mano, para mostrar que no había nada adentro y de nuevo lo mostró a las personas sentadas en los palcos para que comprobaran que estaba vacío.

Se acercó al centro de la pista donde Effie estaba parada.

― Ahora veamos que encuentro adentro ― comentó a su lado y ella volteó a verlo, preguntándole con la mirada que quería que hiciera a continuación.

El mago se hincó en una rodilla y sacó un anillo del interior de la copa del sombrero para sorpresa de todos, pero sobre todo de Effie quién olvidó su postura y se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

El público gritaba y aplaudía a su alrededor, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella, fue como si hubiera aislado el sonido, además se sentía nervioso, como jamás lo había estado en ninguno de sus actos anteriores.

― Effie, Princesa ― comenzó, sosteniendo el anillo en alto ― ¿Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entre lágrimas dijo que sí.

― ¡Dijo que sí! ― gritó él.

Y la gente se paró a aplaudir.

Él deslizó el anillo en su dedo con las manos un poco temblorosas cuando se puso de pie. Después la acercó a él tomándola por la cintura y la besó.

Cuando terminó la función y salieron a la parte de atrás, todos los miembros del circo sorprendieron a la rubia con una fiesta de compromiso. Habían colocado flores por doquier y velas.

La familia de Effie también los acompañó.

― No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto por mí ― se acercó para besarlo una vez que estuvieron solos en su habitación. Esa noche los niños dormirían en la casa de Mags y su nieto, Finnick.

― Menos mal dijiste que sí, porque era algo que no pensaba repetir.

Ella solo sonrió ― Ven acá ― lo jaló del cuello abierto de la camisa hasta la cama, donde lo empujó para que se recostara, después se colocó sobre él.

― Mmm… me gusta cuando te pones así ― con una mano la tomó de la nuca para besarla.

El besó pronto se hizo más apasionado, pero Effie se separó y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

― Espera hay algo que quiero decirte primero.

― ¿Qué pasa Princesa?

― Sé que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles y yo he estado algo ausente… ― acarició su rostro lentamente con los dedos ― Lo siento mucho.

― No ― tomó el su mano para retenerla sobre su mejilla ―Está bien.

― No, no fue justo para ti y lo siento mucho. Solo quiero que sepas que, prometo cambiar de ahora en adelante. Tenemos tiempo y ya no quiero estar obsesionada con lo mismo.

Él la miró a los ojos y luego con el pulgar de su otra mano le acarició los labios ― Todo eso me parece muy bien, ¿Pero a qué hora comienza la diversión? ― bajo las manos hasta apretarle el trasero.

Ella rió y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por fin Katniss hizo su debut en el circo, para su vestuario batallé un poco, porque solo sabía que lo quería de color rojo y negro, pero después recordé el espectáculo de caballos que se llama Cavalia, donde todos los artistas a mi parecer están vestidos como elfos, y me gustó la idea. Para que se den una idea mejor del traje de Katniss pueden buscar en google imagenes "elfa the shannara chronicles" y ahi van a ver las puntas de las orejas metálicas como las que usa Katniss y también hay una imagen donde la elfa Amberle usa unos pantalones de cuero y corsé, pero en café, y los de Katniss son negros, más el bluson rojo. El peinado es como el de Tauriel, en el Hobbit.**

 **Para los que querían más Odesta, pronto verán la propuesta de Finnick a Annie, y también ya vieron que Haymitch y Effie sí están casados y cómo se lo propuso él.**

 **Tambien quería comentarles que el próximo lunes comenzaré a publicar otra historia hayffie, que se llamará Año Bisiesto, para que estén al pendiente. **

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y a todos los que me dejaron comentarios el capítulo anterior, Bea, Laura, Brenda THG, 75everything, Inia, Sinsajo 253, atalinunezz1 y los guest, saben que lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes, (siempre que sigan interesados en la historia, voy a continuarla)**

 **saludos,**

 **Marizpe**


	19. Una artista

Capítulo 19

 **Una artista**

Katniss hizo una reverencia ante todo el público que se puso de pie para aplaudirle. Todo se sentía un poco irreal, todavía no podía creer que estuviera frente a toda esa gente y hubiera podido ejecutar su actuación sin equivocaciones, los nervios que sintió apenas salió a la pista, se esfumaron casi de inmediato, aunque tenía que admitir que ver varios rostros conocidos entre el público la ayudaron a ganar confianza, Prim y Cinna estaban sentados en uno de los palcos.

Finalmente se despidió con una mano y tomando las riendas de Ónix con la otra, se retiró de la pista tras las cortinas.

Peeta fue el primero que se acercó para abrazarla.

― ¡Lo hiciste! ― le dio un beso cerca del oído ― ¡Sabía que lo harías!

― Gracias ― apenas pudo murmurar la arquera ante tanta emoción que sentía, y por lo mismo no le importó que el abrazo del rubio durara un poco más.

― Vamos hermanito, ya suéltala, hay más personas que también desean felicitarla ― le sonrió Rye y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Peeta. Cuando su hermano se retiró, él también la abrazó ― ¿Funcionó mi técnica de imaginar a todos desnudos en el público para eliminar los nervios?

La castaña frunció el ceño ― ¡No! ― le dijo cuándo se separó de él ― Ni siquiera lo intenté.

― ¿En serio Rye? ― preguntó Effie a su lado.

Él trapecista levantó las manos ― Solo trataba de ayudar.

― ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ― le sonrió la rubia envolviéndola en sus brazos, después le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Haymitch fue el siguiente ― ¡Muy bien, Preciosa! ¡muy bien!

Cuando terminó la función, ahora fue su turno de estar en la antesala, junto a sus compañeros, firmando autógrafos y permitiendo a la gente que se tomara fotos con ella. Jamás imagino que alguien querría que ella escribiera su nombre sobre un poster, una taza e incluso playeras que después vestirían. Veía la imagen que estaba impresa en todos esos artículos que le llevaban y se sentía como si estuviera viendo a otra persona. Hacía tan solo dos meses, jamás hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños, estar en esa posición.

― ¡Vamos a celebrar! ― dijo Finnick, cuando se retiró el último cliente.

― Mañana hay función, ni lo sueñen ― Effie estaba guardando el dinero de la caja registradora.

― No saldremos y no tomaremos alcohol, solo unos refrescos y conversaremos un rato, pero no podemos dejar pasar por alto la gran actuación que tuvo Katniss esta noche ― replicó el cobrizo.

Effie les sonrió y tomó el brazo de Haymitch ― No se desvelen mucho y no hagan mucho ruido.

Todos se retiraron hacia sus respectivas casas rodantes, se iban a cambiar de ropa y después verse en las mesas tipo picnic.

― No te quites el vestuario ― la abrazó Peeta por la espalda cuando ya estaban frente a su casa.

Ella se rio ― No puedo quedarme así vestida ― él le puso cara triste ― No me importa que sepas hacer esos ojos manipuladores de gato, pero si te sirve de algo puedo dejarme el peinado.

Él le dio un beso en el cuello y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Vas a entrar descerebrada? o ¿no has terminado de besuquearte con él?

Katniss instintivamente lo empujó y se apresuró a entrar.

Johanna solo rio y le sacó la lengua al rubio.

― Recordaré esto cuando me pidas bollos de queso ― trató de parecer molesto por la interrupción.

― ¡Espera! solo bromeaba, ¡regresa Mellark! ― le gritó ― Podemos negociar algo, ¡les dejo la casa un par de horas a ustedes solos, a cambio de una docena!

― ¡Johanna! ― cerró la puerta de golpe la castaña ― ¡Basta! Todos van a escucharte.

― Cómo si fuera un secreto los ojitos que se echan el uno al otro ― dijo para sí la domadora.

...

* * *

...

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos iguales, todas las noches las funciones estaban completamente vendidas. Se había corrido la voz del nuevo espectáculo ecuestre del circo y la publicidad también había funcionado.

― ¡Hola guapo!

Gale giró rápido y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la joven frente a él; estaba seguro de haber reconocido su voz.

La chica se pellizco un lado de la nariz y se quitó una prótesis.

― ¿Madge?

― ¡Vaya, me reconociste! y no fue necesario quitarme estos falsos lentes para convertirme de Clark Kent a Superman.

― Te ves tan diferente… ― le tomó las manos y la recorrió con la vista. Traía una peluca corta de color negro, la cara lavada, lentes de aumento, una amplia camiseta y pantalones de mezclilla algo sueltos ― Pero sin eso que traías en la nariz, es más fácil reconocerte. Así que supongo, viniste a ver la función de incógnito.

― Sabes que Beete me conoce muy bien, no quería que me reconociera.

― ¿Y bien?

― Esa chica nueva es fabulosa, he escuchado hablar mucho de ella, porque, cómo ya te imaginarás, mi abuelo se encargó de mandar gente a verla desde su debut.

― Y…

― Lo siento, pero va a tratar de quitárselas.

― No creo que Katniss se vaya, ella no es así ― se puso las manos en la cadera algo molesto.

― No te enojes conmigo ― ella tomó una de sus manos ― Por lo mismo vine a decírtelo.

Él relajó su expresión ― Lo siento ángel, no era mi intención, no estoy molesto contigo, pero no puedo creer lo que pretende hacer tu abuelo.

― Por eso me atreví a venir a contártelo, aunque bueno, yo creo que Haymitch ya debe esperar una movida así por parte de mi abuelo, tiene años robándoles artistas, aunque no siempre le ha funcionado ― rio ― Deberías ver como se puso hace días exigiéndole a Alma que haga algo parecido.

― ¿Alma Coin? ― preguntó incrédulo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se echaron a reír. Después él la acercó, metiendo dos dedos en las presillas de su pantalón.

― Te extraño ― juntó su frente con la suya antes de besarla.

Ella de inmediato lo abrazó y correspondió al beso ― Y yo a ti ― permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

― ¿Cuándo parten hacia el distrito Siete?

― En una semana.

Los circos de Snow y de Haymitch, se encontraban dos veces al año en el Capitolio. Y mientras uno hacía su recorrido del distrito Uno al Seis, el otro lo hacía del Siete al Doce.

― ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?

― ¿Puedes darte una escapada mañana al mediodía a casa de mi tía?

― Sí, eso creo.

― Bueno, mañana nos vemos ― volvieron a besarse, antes de que la chica se marchara.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Katniss!

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre, había acordado verse con Peeta, pero era Gale quién la había llamado.

― Hola Gale.

― Muy buena tu actuación de hoy en la noche.

― Gracias, lo mismo digo ― se acercó ella ― Todavía no logro dominar ni cuatro pelotas al mismo tiempo, así que admiro mucho lo que ustedes hacen.

Él sonrió de lado y pateó una pequeña piedra ― Conoces el Circo Snow ¿no?, creo que tú y Prim ya tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo, cuando llegaron aquí ¿no es así?

Ella frunció el ceño ― Sí… ― no estaba muy segura de hacia dónde iba la conversación.

― No sé si ya te habrán comentado de la fuerte rivalidad entre los dos circos que tienen desde hace muchos años, y también que, en todo este tiempo, ellos han logrado llevarse algunos de los artistas que trabajaban aquí.

― Algo me contaron.

― Es posible que vengan tras de ti.

― ¿Te lo dijo Madge Snow?

Él abrió mucho los ojos, volteó hacia los lados para ver si no había alguien cerca escuchando y la tomó del brazo ― ¿Qué sabes de Madge? ¿Por qué la mencionas?

Ella se zafó de su agarre ― Cuando fuimos al circo, mi hermana y yo, los vimos juntos cerca de la parada del autobús.

― ¿Le dijiste a alguien? ― le preguntó muy serio dando un paso más hacia ella.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― le sostuvo la mirada ― Porque no creo que vayas a hacer algo para perjudicar a este circo.

― No, jamás lo haría. Las cosas con Madge se dieron de forma inesperada y no se parece en nada a su abuelo. Solo dos personas aquí saben de mi relación con ella ― la tomó por los hombros ― Por favor no vayas a decirle a nadie. ¡Prométemelo!

― ¿Todo bien? ― preguntó Peeta a sus espaldas.

Gale la soltó de inmediato ― Claro, Catnip y yo solo estábamos charlando de su gran actuación de esta noche. Nos vemos después ― se despidió de prisa y se marchó.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó el rubio una vez que estuvieron solos.

Ella giró y trató de sonreírle ― Claro.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― le tomó una mano ― No se veía muy amigable que digamos.

Katniss decidió guardarse lo de Madge, no sabía quiénes eran esas dos personas que conocían la relación entre Gale y la chica Snow y sabía que no era su secreto para contar ― Me dijo lo mismo que me comentaron hace días Haymitch y Effie, que ahora que presenté mi acto, podría recibir alguna oferta del Circo Snow para unirme a ellos.

― Cómo si fueras a hacerlo.

Ella volteó a los lados y al no ver a nadie, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, empujándolo hacia atrás, hasta que él golpeó su espalda con la pared de una casa.

Es semana había sido particularmente pesada para los dos, entre el estudio, ensayos y funciones, casi no habían tenido oportunidad para estar solos, y aunque habían podido robarse algunos besos, Katniss no podía quitarse de la mente los que habían compartido en los corrales y aunque le daba pena admitirlo, deseaba volver a sentir lo mismo, ese fuego que se había encendido en su vientre.

Se separaron por un momento por aire ― No me estoy quejando, pero ¿y eso?

― Solo cállate ― volvió a besarlo ella.

La voz de Prim conversando con Johanna, hizo que se detuvieran.

La castaña lanzó un suspiro de frustración y recargó la frente en su pecho ― ¿Mañana vamos al parque a caminar?

Últimamente debido al exceso de trabajo, solo tres días a la semana hacían ejercicio en el parque, el resto, lo hacían ahí mismo en las instalaciones.

― Sí ― le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse ― Mañana paso por ti.

...

* * *

...

Hicieron sus ejercicios de calentamiento antes de comenzar a trotar alrededor de la pista. Peeta olvidó su botella de agua y Katniss le compartió de la suya.

―Voy a rellenar la botella en el bebedero de allá atrás ― dijo tras la quinta vuelta, el rubio.

― Está bien, quiero dar una vuelta más, al rato me alcanzas ― dicho esto, ella continuó trotando.

Cuando llevaba un kilómetro recorrido, sintió que alguien se emparejó a su lado.

― ¡Katniss Everdeen! O mejor dicho ¡La chica en llamas!

La arquera volteó a su derecha, pensó que quizás se trataba de alguna persona que había asistido a la función, pero se sorprendió al toparse con un rostro conocido, aunque no recordaba el nombre.

― Marvel Quaid ― le tendió la mano.

Ella se detuvo y correspondió al saludo por educación ― Sé quién eres, uno de los trapecistas del Circo Snow.

― Sabía que mi fama me precedía, debí suponer que ya sabrías quién soy ― se enderezó y le sonrió de lado, como lo hacía Finnick, pero en él, esa sonrisa se veía mucho más engreída.

Ella se cruzó de brazos ― ¿Qué se te ofrece?

― ¡Wow! No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, linda, solo quiero conversar, me han comentado tantas cosas de ti, que tenía que conocerte en persona.

― Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora si me disculpas, quiero terminar la vuelta.

― ¡Espera! ― rio y se puso a trotar a su lado ― ¿Cuál es la prisa, linda?

Ella rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo.

― Me gustaría invitarte un café, ¿Qué dices?

― No, gracias.

― Vamos, he venido aquí todos los días tratando de poder charlar contigo un momento y te aviso que soy de las personas que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

― ¿No eres el novio de Glimmer?

― ¿Qué? ― rio nervioso ― Glimmer solo es una buena amiga.

― Da igual, no estoy interesada.

― Escucha ― se puso delante de ella para hacer que se detuviera ― Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

― Gracias, pero no me interesa oírla― lo rodeo y continuó su camino.

― ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? ― la siguió ― No puedes rechazar una propuesta sin escucharla primero, estoy seguro de que va a interesarte.

Ella se detuvo de nuevo, este tipo en verdad era fastidioso. Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando alguien se le adelanto.

― ¡Deja de molestarla Marvel!

― Peeta ― pronunció su nombre con desprecio ― debí suponer que su guardaespaldas estaría cerca.

― No es mi…

― Mira ― levantó las dos manos ante la actitud protectora de Peeta ― No vengo a causar problemas, pero te prometo que nos veremos después, linda ― le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo antes que pudieran responderle.

― No puedo creer que lo hayan mandado a él a tratar de convencerte.

― Bueno, no importa lo que me ofrezcan, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

― Muy bien, porque ahora que te encontré, no pienso dejarte ir ― se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

― Cursi ― lo empujó ella con el hombro y siguió trotando.

El corrió de prisa y la atrapó por la cintura ― Ahora voy a demostrarte lo cursi que soy ― la llevó tras unos arbustos ― Anoche nos interrumpieron ― hizo que se recargara en el tronco de un árbol.

― Sí, pero no vamos a continuar "eso", en un parque público.

― Nadie nos puede ver aquí ― la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

― Peeta estás completamente loco ― trató de empujarlo sin emplear mucha fuerza, pero él continuó besándola bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello ― ¡Estoy toda sudada! ― reaccionó.

― No me quejo.

― ¡Basta! ― logró hacerlo a un lado ― Ya es hora de regresar.

Él colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas ― Te alcanzo en un momento.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó antes de darse cuenta del problema de Peeta y se puso completamente roja ― Oh… eh… yo mejor te espero por allá.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, haciendo girar los hielos y el líquido ámbar del vaso que sostenía en la mano. Toda la semana había ido igual, Effie se retiraba temprano a descansar, argumentando que estaba muy cansada, y él se quedaba ahí solo, bebiendo, y dándole vueltas en la cabeza a un tema que había decidido enterrar años atrás.

Se terminó su trago y para evitar una discusión con su esposa por la mañana, decidió dejar el vaso en el fregadero de la cocina, en lugar de la mesita de centro de su sala.

Se dirigió a la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, vio justo el momento en que la rubia cerraba los ojos. Suspiró, eso se había repetido todas las noches desde que Cato y Clove les anunciaron su embarazo. Effie se hacía la dormida para evitar hablar con él, y Haymitch decidía seguirle el juego y no molestarla, para darle su espacio.

Fuera de la casa, ella era toda una bola de energía, siempre ocupada con un ensayo o con otro, mostrándose feliz y exagerando su sonrisa. Y probablemente todos compraban su acto, pero no él.

Ya le había dado varios días, pero se había cansado de que siguiera cerrándose con él. Desde que vio su rostro, con la noticia del embarazo de la pareja Ludwig, tuvo que desenterrar una idea, algo a lo que se había negado por completo en el pasado.

Se acostó en la cama y estiró su brazo para abrazar a Effie y pegarla a su pecho ― Princesa ― le habló al oído. Ella no respondió ― Sé qué estás despierta, háblame.

La giró para verle el rostro y finalmente, ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla y le sostuvo la mirada ― Hagámoslo.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Lo dices enserio?

― Sí, pero con una condición.

― Espera, solo para estar segura, no estamos hablando de sexo ¿verdad?

― No, aunque debo admitir que, me siento un poco abandonado en ese aspecto.

Effie se sentó en la cama ― Pero siempre te negaste, ¿estás seguro? Esto es algo que debemos querer los dos ― levantó la mano hasta su mejilla.

Él la tomó y le besó el interior de la muñeca ― Si me negué todos estos años, es porque no soporto verte sufrir y no quiero volver a verte como te pusiste la última vez.

― Pero el doctor dijo que la fertilización in vitro es más efectiva que la inseminación artificial ― lo mostraban sus ojos, estaba realmente emocionada.

― Estoy de acuerdo, pero nada nos garantiza que vaya a funcionar, aunque las probabilidades sean mayores. Mira ― dejó escapar el aire ― sé que tienes muchos deseos de tener un hijo propio…

― Un hijo tuyo ― lo interrumpió ― Un hijo nuestro.

Él apretó los labios y le acarició el cabello ― Cuando te conocí, nunca creí que me volvería a enamorar, me había hecho a la idea de que viviría solo o mejor dicho sin pareja, porque todos aquí son nuestra familia ― aclaró ― por el resto de mi vida, pero apareciste tú y llegaste a fastidiarme todos mis planes de pasar el resto de vida en solitario.

Ella sonrió.

― Lo que te quiero decir con esto, es que tú eres más que suficiente para mí, soy feliz con lo que hemos construido juntos y de alguna forma hemos sido padres de muchos niños a lo largo de esos años. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco me parece justo negarte la oportunidad de ser madre, aunque nadie nos garantice que la fertilización in vitro vaya a funcionar.

― Oh Haymitch ― se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó ― ¡Te amo! Te amo tanto ― enterró el rostro en su cuello ― Siento mucho ser tan egoísta a veces…

― ¿Solo a veces?

Ella rio entre lágrimas y le dio una palmada en la espalda ― Gracias, gracias ― se separó para verlo y lo tomó por el rostro ― Te prometo que esta vez será diferente, y también será la última, pero algo me dice que va a funcionar ― Lo besó.

Haymitch cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta, por más que Effie prometiera que iba a estar bien, sabía cómo quedaría devastada si no, aunque por otro lado ¿quién era él para negarle algo tan importante?

Ella le arrancó la camisa ― Mañana mismo hablaré a la clínica para hacer una cita ― comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón ― Aunque nos queda poco tiempo aquí en el Capitolio, pueden ponernos en contacto con la otra sucursal que tienen en el distrito Cuatro y efectuar el proceso allá ― estaba muy excitada.

¡Diablos! Escuchar tanta emoción en su voz al mismo tiempo lo alegraba y aterraba, pero pronto dejó de pensar, cuando ella lo tomó en su boca.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 9 años**

Effie volvió a ser la de antes, no la había vuelto a ver llorar a solas cuando creía que nadie la veía, repartía su tiempo entre los ensayos, diseños de vestuarios, los niños Mellark y ahora la planeación de su boda.

Podía decir que, si antes era fastidiosa, ahora la había convertido en un monstruo tras la propuesta de matrimonio. Discutían más seguido, no dejaba de ordenarle cosas, pero prefería mil veces eso, a la mujer en que se había convertido tras perder al bebé.

Habían decidido, no, mejor dicho, ella había decidido que la boda la llevarían a cabo en el distrito Cuatro, aprovechando que en ese distrito siempre tomaban vacaciones.

Lo bueno es que ella deseaba una boda sencilla, con pocos invitados, solo con los miembros del circo y la familia de su hermano. Pero era increíble como algo que alegaba iba a ser muy sencillo e íntimo, le tomaba tanto tiempo de planeación, llamadas de teléfono y preguntas sobre cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, cómo qué tipo de flores prefería para la recepción, sabor del pastel, color para los manteles y un sinfín de cosas más.

Aún faltaba poco más de un mes para la boda, se encontraban en el distrito Tres, y Haymitch no veía la hora de que ya llegara, solo para no tener que aguantar más la charla sobre el tema.

Les estaban dado clases de gimnasia a los niños Mellark, les gustaba mucho, además les servía como terapia para olvidar por un momento lo sucedido. Finnick había sido un gran apoyo para los pequeños, quienes lo veían con admiración y ya decían que querían hacer lo que él.

― ¡Excelente Rye! ― le dijo emocionada Effie, cuando el niño se echó una voltereta para atrás, el pequeño sonrió orgulloso.

Bannock estaba en los aros y Finnick lo estaba supervisando. Él era el más serio de los tres, el que trataba de mostrarse fuerte en todo momento y que no corría tras el cariño de Effie, buscando consuelo.

Haymitch en ese momento estaba con Peeta, en las barras paralelas, era impresionante la fuerza que el pequeño tenía en los brazos para su edad.

― ¡Amigo! ― lo llamó Chaff ― Hay dos personas que quieren hablar contigo.

― ¿Quiénes son?

― Es mejor que las veas por ti mismo.

― Ahorita regreso chico ― revolvió el cabello de Peeta con la mano derecha ― ¡Te los encargo Finnick! ― le dijo al cobrizo, antes de seguir a Chaff.

― ¿Dónde están?

― Están esperando frente a las taquillas ― contestó el moreno.

― ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ― de pronto Effie estaba a su lado.

― ¿No has escuchado el dicho que dice, que la curiosidad mató al gato, Princesa?

Ella solo apretó los labios y lo siguió de todos modos.

Cuando le dieron vuelta a la carpa, Haymitch se sorprendió al ver a las dos personas que lo esperaban.

― Señor Abernathy ― lo saludó el hombre en la silla de ruedas.

― Beete Latier ― se acercó y lo saludó de mano ― Y… ― giró hacia la mujer a su lado.

― Wiress, una amiga.

― Yo soy Effie ― se presentó la rubia y le lanzó a él una mirada de reproche por tener que hacerlo por ella misma ― Su prometida ― el mago solo rodó los ojos, desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, ella no perdía oportunidad para utilizar ese apelativo ― Por favor pasen por acá, estarán más cómodos.

Se fueron a una de las mesas de atrás, donde el mago y Wiress tomaron asiento, mientras Effie se ofreció a ir por té.

― Me enteré que tuviste un accidente y te retiraste, pero no esperaba verte así.

Beete se acomodó sus gafas con el dedo índice ― Ocurrió durante un ensayo, la red de seguridad no estaba bien colocada, así que este accidente no solo me costó la movilidad de mis piernas, sino mi trabajo.

― Lo siento, espero al menos te hayan dado una compensación.

Effie regresó en ese momento con una charola y varias tazas de té, después de repartirlas, tomó asiento al lado del mago.

― Gracias ― comentó el moreno ― No, así no se maneja el Circo Snow, me hicieron responsable de mi accidente y solo cubrieron los gastos hospitalarios ― desvió la mirada hacia su compañera ― Wiress, también trabajaba en el circo, ella es un gran mimo, pero renunció tras lo sucedido.

La mujer hizo algunas señas con las manos ― Soy buena, en verdad.

Era un poco extraña y algo nerviosa, pero Haymitch igual le sonrió.

― Toda mi vida he trabajado en el circo, tú me conoces, comencé en el ya desaparecido Circo de los Hermanos Branson y después en el Circo Snow.

Haymitch apoyó los codos en la mesa, estaba algo confundido por su visita ― ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

― En realidad hemos venido a pedirte trabajo, y por supuesto, sé que ya no puedo ser trapecista, pero vengo a ofrecerte otros servicios ― tomó una carpeta que tenía en un lado de su silla y la abrió para mostrársela ― También soy inventor.

El mago observó los diseños y comenzó a hojear lentamente el cuaderno.

― Son artefactos para magia ¿no es así? ― preguntó Effie.

― Así es, sé que eres un gran ilusionista, y creo que yo podría ayudarte a hacer algunos trucos más elaborados.

― Mira, este de aquí se ve muy interesante ― le susurró la rubia.

― En realidad todos lo son ― comentó él.

― Tengo los prototipos de algunos de ellos, mañana puedo traerlos para que los veas. Pero por favor danos una oportunidad. No conocemos otra vida y aquí no tenemos nada ― le tomó la mano a su compañera ― No imaginamos trabajar el resto de nuestras vidas en un supermercado o en un call center, necesitamos esto ― señaló a su alrededor ― Y sé que los dos podemos aportar mucho a este circo.

― Me parece bien.

― Y yo mañana puedo hacerles una demostración de lo que hago ― les sonrió Wiress.

― Por supuesto que sí ― Effie a su lado le apretó ligeramente el brazo. Sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, pero cuando se despidieron, sabía que no necesitaba ver los prototipos ni el ensayo de la mujer mimo, ya había tomado la decisión de contratarlos, no podía abandonar a dos compañeros del medio circense que habían acudido en su ayuda.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya hizo su primera movida Snow para acercarse a Katniss, veremos que hace después.**

 **Para los que pidieron un bebé Hayffie, todavía hay esperanzas, ya veremos que pasa.**

 **Por cierto, alguna canción romántica que la imaginen como la canción de Finnick y Annie, me ayudará a inspirarme en su propuesta. Y por supuesto saben que se aceptan sugerencias sobre lo que quieren que ocurra en la historia y sobre nuestras parejas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios, gracias atalinunezz1, 79, 75everything, Blanca, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Laura, Inia, Juanii, y a los guest.**

 **Mientras la historia les sigua gustando, la voy a continuar.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	20. La propuesta

Capítulo 20

 **La propuesta**

― Me siento un poco nerviosa por el examen de hoy ― Katniss se colocó las manos en la cintura, flexionó su pierna derecha y estiró la izquierda tras de sí. Acababan de correr 5 kilómetros y estaban haciendo ejercicios de enfriamiento.

― Pudimos habernos quedado para dar un repaso ― Peeta a su lado repetía sus movimientos.

― No, ya no me va a entrar nada más, con lo que estudié fue suficiente ― hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna ― Además este lugar me ayuda a relajarme ― estiró los brazos y respiró hondo, cuando de pronto sintió que algo golpeó ligeramente su pie. Una pelota roja, como las que había visto en el circo. Volteó en la dirección de donde vino y vio una chica morena como de la edad de Prim, tenía una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera y estaba buscando algo.

― Ahorita vuelvo ― le dijo al rubio y trotó con la pelota en la mano en dirección de la chica.

― ¿Estás buscando esto?

― Sí ― sonrió ― ¡Muchas gracias! ― se le quedó viendo ― Eres Katniss, ¿verdad? Katniss Everdeen.

― Sí, ¿te conozco?

― Creo que eres asombrosa. Mi nombre es Rue ― le tendió la mano.

― Mucho gusto Rue.

― Bueno, tengo que irme porque quiero dar un repaso antes del examen de acreditación de grado, tengo que sacar muy buen promedio, porque cuando sea más grande quiero estudiar Medicina.

― Yo también voy a presentar ese examen más tarde.

― Lo sé ― dijo la chica, sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la tendió.

Katniss frunció el ceño y la tomó, la tarjeta de presentación era del Circo Snow, traía el nombre Coriolanus Snow en negritas y un número telefónico ― ¿Trabajas en el Circo Snow? ― preguntó más seria.

― Sí, mi hermano Tresh y yo. Él es trapecista y yo soy acróbata y malabarista.

La castaña entonces recordó que los malabaristas de ese circo utilizaban unos trajes completos de cabeza hasta los pies, que solo dejaban el rostro al descubierto e iban maquillados, por eso no había forma de que la reconociera.

― El Sr. Snow es un hombre muy generoso ― continuó la chica morena ― Ya está pagando los créditos de las materias, para cuando sea mayor e ingrese a la mejor escuela de Medicina del Capitolio, ya estén cubiertos los semestres. También paga la carrera en línea que estudia mi hermano y otros miembros del circo.

― Ya veo ― dijo Katniss y se dio algunos golpes con la tarjeta en su mano.

― Vale la pena que le llames y solo escuches lo que tiene que decirte. Estoy segura de que va a interesarte.

― Gracias, pero ya tengo que irme.

― ¡Suerte en el examen Katniss!

― Sí, igual ― contestó la castaña sin voltear a verla, y regresó a donde estaba Peeta.

Él le sonrió ― ¿Una fan?

Ella le mostró la tarjeta ― No precisamente. Me dijo que es hermana de Tresh.

― No puedo creer que ahora la mandaran a ella, ¿Qué tanto te dijo?

― Que Snow les está pagando sus carreras universitarias ― tomó su botella de agua y comenzaron su camino de regreso ― Que ella quiere ingresar a la escuela de Medicina aquí en el Capitolio y que su hermano estaba estudiando una carrera en línea y Snow les paga todo.

― Nosotros también podemos estudiar si queremos. De hecho, Rye está estudiando Leyes en línea.

― Me dijiste que tu hermano rechazó las becas de cuatro universidades.

― Sí, porque no quería dejar el circo, pero está estudiando en la Universidad Virtual de Panem.

― Eso no me lo contaste.

― No, porque ya estabas suficientemente impresionada con eso de que era un chico genio, que además luce bien con lentes, como para agregarle que va a convertirse en abogado.

Katniss rodó los ojos y tiró la tarjeta en un cesto de basura que estaba a un lado del camino ― No me interesa tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? No es mi tipo ― lo empujó con el hombro.

...

* * *

...

El examen era largo y tedioso, pero observar a Peeta en la fila de al lado, tres lugares más adelantes, la tranquilizaban y podía escuchar en su mente sus palabras que le repetían que se sabía todo y que les iría muy bien.

Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de jóvenes ahí reunidos que estaban presentando, los habían separado por grados, y en su salón habría aproximadamente unas 80 personas. Algunos de ellos eran incluso estrellas de televisión o cantantes, que al igual que ellos, su apretada agenda les impedía acudir al colegio.

Después de casi cuatro horas de examen con un breve receso para ir al baño, faltando 15 minutos para finalizar, según les había dicho la mujer encargada de monitorearlos, Katniss se paró y entregó su examen, lo había terminado y confiaba en que lo había contestado correctamente.

Peeta levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del aula, por lo que alcanzó a observar de su examen, le faltaba poco para terminar.

Caminó por los jardines del instituto hasta las bancas donde habían quedado de reunirse una vez que todos terminaran su examen. Y no se sorprendió para nada de ver a su hermana Prim ahí sentada, con lo inteligente que era, no dudó que fuera de las primeras en terminar el examen, lo que sí la sorprendió, fue ver con quién estaba conversando animadamente: Rue.

― Hola Katniss, ¿cómo te fue? ― le preguntó su hermana cuando se acercó.

― Muy bien, creo ― le contestó sin quitarle la vista a la morena.

― ¡Oh! Perdón por mis modales, qué pensaría Effie si me viera, Katniss te presento a Rue Johnson, Rue, te presento a mi hermana Katniss.

― Nos conocimos esta mañana, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar mucho ― dijo Rue.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

― Estoy segura de que Peeta no tardará en salir, no te quedes ahí parada, ven a sentarte con nosotras ― le dijo Prim ― ¿Sabías que Rue trabaja en el Circo Snow? Me estaba contando cómo es su vida ahí, dice que tiene una casa rodante de lujo solo para ella y su hermano.

Claro, ahora estaba tratando de convencer a su hermana, pero esperaba que Prim no se impresionara tan fácil.

Un timbre sonó fuerte en todo el lugar.

― Ya terminó el examen ― les dijo la chica ― Me tengo que ir, pero fue un placer conocerte Prim ― le sonrió ― Y gustó en verte de nuevo Katniss ― se despidió de ellas.

― ¿De qué tanto platicaron? ― tomó el lugar que había dejado vacío la otra chica.

― Me estuvo hablando de su vida en el otro circo, básicamente es igual que la nuestra, aunque no sé, por la forma en que lo describió, no me parece que todos sean tan unidos como nosotros, no parecía que describiera a su familia.

― ¿Y te contó que quiere estudiar Medicina igual que tú?

― Sí, me dijo que ya le están pagando la universidad o algo así, pero yo ya no quiero estudiar Medicina.

― ¿No?

― No, prefiero ser Veterinaria como Seeder, ella me ha enseñado mucho sobre los animales.

¿Por qué no sabía eso de su hermana? Últimamente había estado muy ocupada con sus ensayos, el estudio y para qué negarlo, también con Peeta. Necesitaba charlar más con ella.

― Así que, ¿te impresionó todo lo que te contó sobre el otro circo? Es decir, tienes curiosidad por conocerlo más o algo.

La rubia frunció el ceño ― Por supuesto que no, no me importa que cada quién tenga su propia casa rodante de lujo o lo que les paguen, no me iría por nada del mundo del Circo Abernathy. Ellos son ahora nuestra familia, Katniss. No estarás pensando en…

― Por supuesto que no, pero quería saber que pensabas tú.

― ¡Apenas si alcancé a terminar! ― apareció Rory y se sentó al otro lado de Prim.

― Pues a mí me fue muy bien, gracias a la excelente maestra que tuve ― Sam, el hermano de Delly se paró frente a ellos.

― ¿Y por qué entregaste el examen hasta que sonó el timbre y no antes? ― le preguntó el hermano de Gale en un tono burlón.

― Porque me gusta revisar todo dos veces.

Katniss frunció el ceño, estaba segura de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto, pero Peeta la picó con un dedo en la cintura y la distrajo.

― ¡Ey! ¿Cómo te fue? ― le preguntó ella.

― Estoy seguro de que bien.

― ¡Voy a pasar! ― llegó Delly casi corriendo ― ¡Estoy segura! ― estaba muy emocionada.

Hazelle apareció con Vick ― ¿Listos chicos? Todos tienen buena cara, espero que aprueben con buenos promedios ― les sonrió la psicóloga ― Vamos, es hora de irnos, tenemos función al rato.

Tuvieron que tomar dos autobuses para llegar a las instalaciones del circo, a diferencia del viaje de ida donde todos estaban algo nerviosos y Katniss habría jurado que Delly se comió todas sus uñas, el viaje de regreso fue mucho más relajado, ya todos se habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

― ¿Cómo les fue? Veo muchos rostros felices ― los recibió Effie con una sonrisa.

Prim fue a abrazarla ― ¡Muy bien!

Delly pasó corriendo a su lado y abrazó a Rye, quién había salido de la carpa de la cocina ― ¡Muchas gracias! ― lo besó en los labios, lo que pareció tomar al chico por sorpresa, aunque finalmente cerró los ojos y le sonrió cuando se separaron.

― Supongo que eso significa que te fue muy bien.

La chica estaba muy roja debido a como había actuado por impulso ― Sí, gracias ― contestó un poco más tranquila y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Por qué no pasamos todos a la cocina? Les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa ― les indicó Effie con el brazo.

Delly se apresuró a entrar antes que ellos, Rye se esperó a que pasaran los demás.

En la cocina estaban todos reunidos y había un gran pastel.

― Sae y Bannock lo hicieron, y como no estabas tú hermanito, yo tuve que decorarlo. No quiero quejas ― le dio una palmada en la espalda Rye a Peeta.

― ¡Bien! Un año más ― Gale chocó las palmas con sus hermanos.

― ¿Ya podemos cortar el pastel? ― preguntó Clove ― No soy yo, pero mi bebé tiene mucho antojo y esta morsa me está haciendo ojitos.

― ¿Cuál morsa? ― se acercó de inmediato Rye ― Es un elefante, de hecho, es Princesa Charlotte ― dijo algo ofendido ― Además lo están viendo al revés ― volteó el pastel.

Clove y los demás inclinaron la cabeza tratando de hallarle forma al dibujo en el pastel.

― Él que lo critique, no va a comer ― se puso las manos en la cadera, el rubio.

― Sí, es un elefante.

― Definitivamente.

― Estaba al revés, por eso no le hallábamos forma.

Rye hizo un gesto, pero de igual manera tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a partirlo para repartirlo. Ya se había hecho una fila, y Clove era la más ansiosa de todos por comerlo.

― Lo importante es el sabor, hermano ― ahora fue turno de Peeta de darle una palmada a Rye, cuando éste colocó una rebanada en su plato.

...

* * *

...

El Circo Snow había partido al día siguiente del examen, y ahora el Circo Abernathy que era el único en la ciudad, había tenido que duplicar las funciones por día, debido a la gran cantidad de personas que querían asistir, para ver el nuevo acto que ofrecían.

Había sido una semana muy pesada, pero por fin estaban a punto de empezar la última función. Al día siguiente partirían hacia el distrito Uno.

Todos estaban emocionados y expectantes ante la propuesta de matrimonio que le haría Finnick a Annie. Effie trató de mantener a la chica ocupada casi toda la semana en vueltas que tenía que hacer afuera de las instalaciones del circo, para darles oportunidad a los demás de que ensayaran y fueran planeando la fiesta de compromiso.

― Ven ― Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss ― De acá veremos mejor.

La pareja rodeó la carpa y se colocaron en la entrada hacia las gradas, no se sorprendieron al encontrar ahí a Sae, Hazelle, Haymitch y Effie, todos querían ver la propuesta.

Beete tenía preparada una cámara de video y un proyector.

El acto estaba por terminar y la pareja seguía en los aires, terminando las últimas acrobacias.

Katniss observó cómo miembros del staff acomodaron en la parte de atrás de la pista, una batería, un teclado, una base con una guitarra eléctrica y un micrófono en un pedestal.

― ¿Qué van a hacer? ― le susurró al rubio.

― Ya lo verás, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa ― le contestó al oído.

― No me gustan las sorpresas.

― Es bueno saberlo, para nunca hacer algo así.

La chica rodó los ojos y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Finalmente, la pareja descendió cuando terminó la canción, y como siempre, finalizaron su acto con un beso. Los reflectores estaban sobre ellos, pero de pronto se encendieron otros sobre los instrumentos.

Bannock estaba en el teclado, Thom en la batería y Cato traía la guitarra eléctrica.

Finnick le dijo algo al oído a Annie y la chica se quedó parada en medio de la pista. El cobrizo se acercó con sus compañeros y tomó el micrófono en la mano.

― Esta noche, mis amigos me han ayudado a preparar algo especial para la mujer que amo, y quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes.

Thom chocó tres veces las baquetas y comenzaron a tocar una canción. ( _Amazed de Lonestar_ ).

Annie se llevó las manos a la boca, se veía realmente emocionada. Y Finnick comenzó a cantar.

― Es su canción ― le susurró Peeta a Katniss.

― No sabía que Finnick sabía cantar, lo hace muy bien.

― Te sorprenderías, muchos aquí tienen talentos ocultos.

Las telas blancas en las que hicieron la acrobacia aérea, bajaron a media altura y comenzaron a proyectar en ellas, imágenes de Finnick y Annie.

Effie sollozó a su lado.

Haymitch estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo a los chicos ― ¿Ya vas a empezar, mujer?

― Déjame disfrutar del momento, nuestro niño se va a casar ― le dio una palmada en el brazo, pero tomó un pañuelo que el mago le ofreció.

― _I don't know how you do what you do_ ― cantaba Finnick viendo a Annie a los ojos ― _I'm so in love with you. It's just keep getting better_ ― le tomó una mano _― I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever an ever…_

La piel se le puso de gallina a la castaña, no se consideraba una persona sentimental y mucho menos romántica, pero la escena frente a ellos podía hacer que, hasta el más amargado de todos, se dejara llevar por el momento.

Los gritos de las mujeres en el lugar no paraban desde que Finnick comenzó a cantar, pero estaba segura de que Annie solamente escuchaba a su novio.

Hazelle y Sae a su espalda, estaban igual que Effie, llorando emocionadas, Katniss se sentía contenta por ellos, pero no sabía si era porque no los conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no sentía esas lagrimas quemando sus ojos a punto de salir, aunque cuando volteó a su izquierda vio a varias mujeres del público con pañuelos desechables en la mano, después volteó a su derecha y vio los ojos de Peeta vidriosos. Se acercó un poco más a él y le tomó la mano, él entrelazó sus dedos y subió su mano para besarle el dorso.

Finnick terminó la canción con la frase _"Baby I'm amazed by you"_ y de inmediato se hincó en una rodilla frente a su novia ― Annie ― dijo en el micrófono ― eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos día y noche, ¿me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa? ― abrió una pequeña cajita y le mostró un anillo.

La chica era un mar de lágrimas, pero gritó fuerte y claro ― ¡Sí! ¡Acepto!

Él se puso de pie de inmediato, la abrazo y la hizo girar varias veces.

Todo el público, incluidos ellos, estaban aplaudiendo y chiflando.

Finnick la beso y después le colocó el anillo. La tomó de la mano y juntos hicieron una reverencia antes de correr tras las cortinas.

― Vamos a que te retoques el maquillaje Princesa, antes de que sea nuestro turno ― le dijo Haymitch a su lado a Effie, después le dio un rápido beso en la frente, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la guio a la salida.

Katniss hasta ese momento reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía entrelazados sus dedos con los de Peeta, pero no lo soltó aun y cuando el chico le dijo que fueran a felicitar a la pareja, ya lo haría cuando le dieran la vuelta a la carpa, mientras se permitiría disfrutar del momento, quizás y al final de todo, si se le había pegado algo del ambiente tan sentimental y romántico que se respiraba.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 9 años**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día de la boda. Se encontraban en un hotel junto a la playa donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción.

Effie estaba parada frente a un gran espejo de pie, en una de las suites que habían reservado en el hotel.

― Te ves hermosa ― le sonrió su cuñada atrás de ella ― Y ese vestido… no puedo creer que tú lo diseñaras, es exquisito.

El vestido era blanco de encaje, con escote en pico y tirantes con aplicaciones de pedrería, espalda descubierta y silueta de sirena.

― Gracias ― pasó Effie las manos sobre el encaje ― Este vestido lo imaginé desde hace años, siempre soñé con usarlo en mi boda.

― ¿Y por qué no…?

― ¿Lo use en la pasada? ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?

― Lo sé. Tu madre.

― No permitió que eligiera absolutamente nada, contrato al mejor planeador de bodas y no tomaron en cuenta mi opinión.

― Bueno, pero ahora todo se hizo a tu gusto ― le puso las manos sobre los brazos y las dos se vieron en el espejo ― Espera, deja te acomodo mejor esta flor.

El cabello lo traía completamente recogido y adornado dos grandes flores blancas con pequeños cristales, por un lado. El velo estaba sujeto por debajo del chongo, le llegaba a media pierna y todo alrededor traía bordado el mismo encaje del vestido.

― Ya casi es hora ― la apuró su cuñada.

Ella respiró hondo y sonrió a su imagen en el espejo ― Estoy lista.

Era el atardecer, el cielo estaba teñido en tonos rosas y naranjas. Cerca de la playa, sobre la arena, habían dispuesto varias hileras de sillas blancas adornadas con un lazo rosa, dejando un pasillo en medio para los novios. El pasillo estaba adornado con pétalos de flores rosas y pequeñas lámparas con velas en su interior. Al frente había una pérgola de madera, tapizada con flores.

Su hermano Helius, le ofreció su brazo, él la entregaría. Agatha le dio el ramo de flores, el cual estaba formado con rosas y dalias rosas, crisantemos en color verde y orquídeas.

― No sabes el honor que siento de entregar a mi pequeña hermana en su boda.

Effie le sonrió ― Sí me haces llorar en este momento, juro que te mato.

― Siempre tan tierna. Vamos Effs.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar de la ceremonia y se detuvieron donde comenzaba el pasillo, atrás de los invitados.

Ella vio hacia al frente y ahí estaba Haymitch esperándola, se veía muy atractivo, iba vestido con un traje de manta color beige, una camisa blanca sin corbata y en la solapa traía una flor rosa, el cabello lo traía peinado en una coleta y cuando ella lo recorrió con la vista vio que iba descalzo. Él sonrió cuando volteó a verla.

Ella suspiró, le pidió a su hermano que le detuviera el ramo y se quitó los zapatos, para después dejarlos a un lado del pasillo.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó Helius ― ¿Effie Trinket en verdad va a casarse descalza?

― Trinket no, pero ciertamente la futura señora Abernathy, sí lo haría.

Su hermano rio ― A nuestra madre le daría un ataque si te viera.

― Entonces por favor asegúrate de tomarme muchas fotografías y pídele a Agatha que grabe el rostro de mamá cuando se las muestres.

El conjunto de cuatro cuerdas que habían contratado para la ceremonia, comenzó a tocar el Canon de Pachelbel.

Helius se volteó y le guiñó un ojo, antes de comenzar a avanzar lentamente tomada de su brazo. Los invitados se habían puesto de pie y le sonreían mientras ellos pasaban a su lado, a su izquierda pudo ver a Cinna y Portia, que, junto con su familia, eran los únicos invitados del Capitolio por su parte.

Llegaron al frente donde Haymitch estaba esperándolos.

Su hermano depositó su mano en la de él.

― Te encargo que cuides mucho a mi hermana.

― Con mi vida ― respondió el rubio sin quitarle la mirada a Effie.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Y al momento en que los novios intercambiaron sus votos, la mitad de los invitados estaban llorando. Effie había insistido mucho en que cada uno de ellos los escribiera, pues deseaba algo muy especial e íntimo.

Haymitch la tomó de las manos y comenzó ― Primero quiero decirte que, cuando te conocí, estaba 100% seguro de que eras la mujer más fastidiosa… y sexy ― todos rieron ― que había conocido en toda mi vida. Jamás creí que daría este paso, pero me alegra hacerlo junto a ti, Princesa. Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero ¿cómo se dice? ― volteó un momento hacia arriba ― ¡Ah sí! Yo Haymitch… ― hizo una breve pausa ― te amo más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras ― Effie ya no pudo contener las lágrimas ― y puedo prometerte que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, aunque me vuelvas completamente loco ― trató de amenizar y funcionó porque ella rio ― y siempre te seré fiel. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, hasta la eternidad ― deslizó el anillo en su dedo y después lo besó.

Effie se abanicó con una mano tratando de secar sus lágrimas ― ¿Cómo se supone que continúe después de eso? ― cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo antes de empezar ― Yo Euphemia, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Prometo serte fiel y compartir y apoyarte ― la voz se le quebró ― en tus esperanzas, tus sueños y metas. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, y cuando rías compartiré tu felicidad. Y pienso continuar fastidiándote todos los días de mi vida ― de nuevo los invitados rieron ― Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, hasta la eternidad ― ahora fue su turno de colocarle el anillo, y después como lo hizo él, también se lo besó.

Los anillos que intercambiaron habían pertenecido a los padres de Haymitch, lo que los hacía muy especiales.

Después de que el juez, dijera la frase final de "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Ambos se besaron, se tomaron de la mano, y juntos recorrieron el pasillo cuando comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Ella ya había pasado por eso cuando se casó con Seneca, pero no podía comparar para nada lo que sintió en ese momento, esa boda había sido tan falsa, tan superficial y obligada, y ahora, la felicidad salía por todos sus poros, la podía respirar. Esto era real.

La recepción fue ahí mismo, en el hotel, en otra área cerca de la playa, con piso adoquinado, en el lugar colocaron cinco mesas aparte de la de los novios, con largos manteles blancos y centros de mesa con velas y flores rosas. Las palmeras que estaban alrededor, las iluminaron con series de luces y lámparas blancas de papel.

El lugar se veía hermoso y elegante, sin ser muy ostentoso.

Para amenizar la fiesta, contrataron a un Dj. Y fue él quien los presentó como marido y mujer y les pidió a todos los presentes que le dieran un fuerte aplauso a la pareja.

Haymitch y Effie se colocaron en el centro de la pista para bailar su primer vals como esposos.

La canción _Everything I do, I do it for you, de Bryan Adams_ comenzó a sonar, Haymitch la tomó por la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

― Te amo Sr. Abernathy.

Él le sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada por un momento ― Y yo a ti, Sra. Abernathy.

Ella se había colocado de nuevo sus sandalias, pero aun así se estiró para besarlo.

Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo sobre ellos, en ese momento.

― ¿También fuegos artificiales, Princesa?

― Te juro que no fui yo.

Voltearon hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados, Woof, Sae, Mags, Finnick, los niños Mellark, Wiress y Beete, y éste último levanto la copa que traía en la mano.

― Gracias ― gesticulo Effie y Haymitch asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver la vista al cielo, mientras continuaron moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

― Este es el mejor día de mi vida ― recargó ella la cabeza en su hombro.

Él le besó la frente ― El mío también Princesa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado la propuesta de boda de Finnick para Annie, la canción que cantó es la de Amazed del grupo Lonestar, les recomiendo que la escuchen, la letra es hermosa.**

 **También vieron un nuevo intento de Snow por acercarse a Katniss, ya veremos que pasa más adelante con esto.**

 **Y por su puesto ya vieron la boda de Haymitch y Effie, siempre he amado la canción de Bryan Adams de Everything I do, I do it for you, de hecho yo la baile en mi boda y por eso quise que la bailaran ellos también**

 **Los lunes estoy publicando otra historia hayffie que se llama Año Bisiesto, es una adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre, pero con esta pareja, espero que se den una vuelta por ella y si les gusta, los invito a dejarme comentario.**

 **Ya estoy escribiendo otra historia everlark y hayffie, que publicaré también los lunes, apenas termine la de Año Bisiesto, fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió, esa si en el universo de los Juegos, pero ya les contaré más adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, espero me digan que les pareció este capítulo y que creen que vaya a pasar a continuación.**

 **Gracias Brenda THG, Sinsajo253, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, Laura, Inia, 79 y los guest que se toman el tiempo para dejarme sus lindos comentarios.**

 **saludos y nos vemos el próximo viernes**

 **Marizpe**


	21. Tiempo

Capítulo 21

 **Tiempo**

Se encontraban en el tren rumbo al distrito Uno, en esta ocasión a diferencia del viaje del Doce al Capitolio, el viaje sería corto.

― ¿No vas a jugar a las cartas? ― Katniss le pregunto a Peeta, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

― No, están jugando Chaff y Brutus, ellos apuestan fuerte, solo Bannock, Thom y Darius igualan sus apuestas.

― ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ― Finnick se sentó frente a ellos, junto con Annie. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

― Muy bien Odair, ¡suéltalo de una vez! ― pidió el rubio.

― ¡Me ofendes Mellark! ― se puso una mano en el pecho ― ¿No podemos simplemente venir a charlar con nuestros amigos?

Katniss se cruzó de brazos ― Sí, yo también los veo sospechosos.

― Ya diles Finn ― volteó a verlo Annie.

― De acuerdo, como saben, Annie y yo nos vamos a casar en el distrito Cuatro, durante la última semana de nuestra estancia ahí aprovechando que es de descanso, después nos tomaremos tres semanas más de luna de miel.

― ¡Qué bien que ya tienen fecha! ― les dijo Peeta.

― Sí, lo que nos tenemos es una pareja que nos reemplace en nuestro acto.

― Yo no sé hacer acrobacias aéreas ― aclaró de inmediato Katniss.

― Pero lo hiciste muy bien cuando practicaste conmigo ― le sonrió Annie.

― Olvídenlo, solo me colgué de las telas un poco, no me di vueltas ni hice nada más.

― Pero eres muy hábil y tienes fuerza en los brazos ― le dijo la pelirroja.

― Además todavía falta poco más de dos meses, es tiempo suficiente para que se aprendan la coreografía, incluso podríamos quitar algunas cosas para que no sea muy complicado ― sonrió de lado Finnick.

― No, ¿por qué no le dicen a Sandy?

― Mmm… ― esta vez fue Peeta el que habló ― Ella no es muy buena para eso.

― ¿Y Delly?

― Delly es una excelente acróbata, no lo niego ― aclaró Annie ― Pero necesitamos una pareja que pueda transmitir un sentimiento, que se complementen como nosotros lo hacemos ahí arriba.

― Y ustedes serían perfectos.

― ¡Nosotros no somos una pareja! ¡No somos nada! ― dijo de inmediato Katniss y en un tono más intenso de lo deseado, aunque luego se arrepintió de su comentario cuando sintió que Peeta se tensó a su lado.

Finnick levantó las manos ― Disculpen, no fue nuestra intención hacerlos sentir incómodos con nuestro comentario, pero seguimos creyendo que ustedes son la mejor opción.

― Sería nuestro regalo de bodas. ¿Sí?

― Pensé que querían que les regalara el pastel de la boda ― Peeta apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

― Sí, aparte de ese ― asintió el cobrizo.

― Por favor Katniss ― Annie la tomó de la mano ― Di que sí o al menos danos la oportunidad de ensayar con ustedes y si vemos que de plano no pueden, veremos que hacemos entonces.

La castaña estaba más preocupada porque sabía que había hecho sentir mal a Peeta con sus palabras, pero seguía negada a que todos supieran de su relación.

― Pueden contar conmigo ― se encogió de hombros el rubio.

― De acuerdo, voy a intentarlo, aunque no garantizo nada ― decidió.

El resto del viaje continuaron charlando los cuatro, principalmente sobre la boda y lo que deseaban hacer en su luna de miel, de forma que el tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya habían llegado al distrito Uno.

Peeta se puso de pie de inmediato y se bajó para comenzar a ayudar con las maniobras para instalarse de nuevo.

Katniss también estuvo ocupada ayudando en todo lo que podía, pero no se pudo quitar el malestar que había sentido al negar su relación con el trapecista, y el resto del día no tuvo oportunidad de conversar a solas con él para pedirle disculpas.

Al día siguiente tuvieron su primera función, de nuevo Peeta estuvo ocupado en el desfile que hicieron en el distrito y después repartiendo boletos. Y ella estuvo ocupada con los caballos y después acomodando la nueva mercancía que Cinna les había entregado antes de partir.

Todavía le costaba trabajo entender por qué alguien querría un artículo con su nombre o con su imagen, pensaba esto mientras acomodaba unas tazas y después tomó las playeras con la fotografía de los trapecistas y no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil observando la imagen de Peeta en ellas, inconscientemente pasó su mano sobre su rostro.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Hazelle a su espalda, pero ella no respondió ― ¡Katniss! ― se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro ― ¿Estás bien?

Ella reaccionó y dejó caer la playera al piso, sintió como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido ― Perdón ― se disculpó y de inmediato se agachó para recoger la prenda ― Estaba pensando si necesitaremos hacer un nuevo pedido a Cinna dentro de poco, no sé si las cosas se vayan a vender tan bien aquí como en el Capitolio.

Hazelle sonrió, y se le quedó viendo, estaba segura de que la estaría analizando ― Esperemos que sí. Deja te ayudo y así terminamos más rápido ― comenzó a sacar más playeras de una caja y a pasárselas ― ¿Cómo has estado durmiendo? ― preguntó después de un rato.

― Mucho mejor, casi no he tenido pesadillas ― contestó y se volteó para que no viera las bolsas que de seguro traía bajo los párpados, y que no se debían a que hubiera tenido un mal sueño, sino que se la pasó pensando en Peeta y estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente se durmió.

― Me alegro. Al final de la semana recuerda que tendremos nuestra sesión.

― Claro.

Después de la plática que había sostenido con Johanna, había comenzado a ir con Hazelle, poco a poco se permitió abrirse y contarle a la psicóloga sobre sus miedos, todo el peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros desde que su madre había enfermado y ella se había hecho responsable de Prim, y tenía que admitir que las sesiones le estaban ayudando.

― Ya no tienes de que preocuparte Katniss, te lo he dicho antes, déjanos a los adultos hacerlo por ti, es nuestro trabajo ― le tomó la mano y la detuvo en su tarea de doblar una playera ― Se es joven una sola vez en la vida. ¡Disfruta tu juventud! Date una oportunidad de divertirte ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Cariño, ¿has visto mis pastillas? ― Jack entró de pronto a la carpa, iba cojeando un poco más de lo normal.

― ¿Te duele mucho? ― preguntó preocupada su esposa.

― No, estoy bien ― trató de ser convincente, pero se notaba que tenía dolor ― Pero fui por mis pastillas a la casa y no las encuentro, estoy seguro de que las dejé en la sala, quizás Posy las tomó de nuevo para jugar.

― Deja de culpar a tu hija ― se colocó las manos en la cintura ― y trata de recordar ¿dónde las dejaste la última vez que las tomaste?

― En la sala, te lo juro.

Hazelle suspiró, se metió las manos en el pantalón y sacó una ristra de pastillas ― Las dejaste olvidadas en la mesa de la cocina. En serio que no pierdes la cabeza, solo porque la traes sujeta al cuello.

Él se las quitó de la mano ― Estoy seguro de que las dejé en la sala, yo creo que tú las tomaste para tratar de volverme loco ― le guiñó un ojo a Katniss, y ésta supo que estaba bromeando.

La psicóloga apretó los labios y él le dio un rápido beso ― Gracias amor ― después se acercó a la mesa y tomó una taza con la imagen de Haymitch ― ¿Por qué no hay artículos con mi foto?

― Porque tú no sales en el espectáculo, cariño.

― Sí salgo como parte del staff, además soy mucho más guapo que él.

― ¿Qué quién? ― los sobresaltó una voz.

Haymitch había entrado sin que se dieran cuenta, tenía el rostro serio y estaba cruzado de brazos.

― Soy mucho más guapo que tú, Mitch.

― ¡Claro que no! Yo soy el más guapo ― entró Chaff ― ¡Vamos señoritas! Necesito su ayuda acá, después siguen con su concurso de belleza.

Hazelle y Katniss se rieron y los señores salieron de la carpa.

― ¡Hombres! ― dijo la psicóloga ― Lo que más les duele, es que les pegues en su orgullo, por eso es mejor a veces seguirles la corriente.

Orgullo. La castaña se quedó pensando en esa frase, de seguro Peeta estaba dolido con ella, tenía que hablar con él ese mismo día.

...

* * *

...

El día había terminado muy rápido y Katniss no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el rubio. Así que, al día siguiente, decidió ir a buscarlo a la cocina.

― ¡Hola Rye!

― Buenos días Katniss ― le sonrió el rubio y al instante se arrepintió de acudir a él.

― Yo… ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

― Claro, aquí al lado, haciendo pan.

La castaña volteó y rodó los ojos ― No Bannock, Peeta.

― Ah… ¿Estás buscando a Peet? ― y supo que comenzaría a molestarla.

― ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo ― se giró para marcharse.

― No está, salió ― ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo ― Se fue temprano con Sae al supermercado que está en el centro del distrito, y después iban a comprar otras cosas que faltan aquí, traían una lista muy larga.

― Gracias.

― ¿Quieres que le diga algo si lo veo?

―No, está bien. Yo lo busco más tarde.

Salió de la carpa y dejó caer los hombros, no podía quitarse ese malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago.

― ¡Katniss! ― llegó corriendo Annie ― Vamos a empezar los ensayos hasta finales de semana ¿no hay problema? ― preguntó ― Es que Effie encontró la agenda de su boda, y Finn y yo vamos a ir a ver unos anillos a una joyería que nos recomendó.

― Claro no hay problema, ¿ya hablaste con Peeta?

― Oh sí, lo vi más temprano y me dijo que estaba bien. Bueno, nos vemos al rato, Effie y mi prometido ― levantó la mano mostrando su anillo de compromiso ― me esperan.

El día siguió igual, y por la noche no lo vio cuando ella salió a su acto y más tarde durante la firma de autógrafos, el rubio se colocó hasta el otro extremo de nuevo, y no pudo hablar con él.

Al siguiente día todo se repitió, salió decidida a buscarlo y no lo vio en la cocina, aunque en esta ocasión prefirió no preguntarles a sus hermanos, iba a ir hacia la gran carpa a buscarlo cuando la detuvo Haymitch.

― ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ― estaba barajeando un mazo de cartas, sentado en una mesa.

― Nada… bueno… ― no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de que estaba buscando al trapecista, pero se empezaba a sentir desesperada ― ¿Has visto a Peeta?

― Salió con Effie, Finnick y Annie, iban a ver pasteles o algo así… no sé no puse mucha atención cuando me explicaron.

De nuevo esa sensación horrible en el estómago ― De acuerdo.

― Espera ― la detuvo cuando se disponía a marcharse ― Elige una carta y no me la enseñes.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero tomó una carta como le dijo.

― Muy bien, ahora colócala de nuevo, yo no voy a ver ― él giró la cabeza.

― ¡Listo!

― Excelente ― se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa, y arrojó todas las cartas contra el costado de una casa rodante.

― Que… ― no entendió muy bien lo que pasó cuando todas las cartas se dispersaron por el suelo.

― ¿Es esa tu carta?

Ella volteó a la ventana donde él le señalo y efectivamente el ocho de espadas estaba pegado ahí ― ¿Cómo?... ― se acercó para tomarla e hizo una gran exclamación ― ¿Cómo lo hiciste! ― la carta efectivamente estaba pegada a la ventana, pero desde el interior.

― Un mago nunca revela sus secretos ― sonrió Haymitch y comenzó a recoger las cartas.

...

* * *

...

Llegaron a una de las pastelerías más famosas del distrito, especializada en hacer pasteles para todo tipo de evento, con una gran variedad de rellenos, tipo de pan y forma.

― Buenos tardes ― saludó Annie ― Tenemos cita para la degustación de pasteles de boda.

― ¿Finnick y Annie?

― Sí.

― Por supuesto, adelante.

― También nos acompañan mi hermano Peeta ― saludó el rubio ― Y mi cuñada Effie.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para que los presentaran como parientes, pues Effie estaba en modo de planeadora de boda y no se quería perder ningún detalle, y él por su parte, quería probar los pasteles, siempre estaba ansioso por probar cosas nuevas y tratar de replicarlas.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cuadrada con elegantes sillas de respaldo alto. Él aprovechó para admirar el establecimiento y sintió nostalgia al recordar la panadería que tuvo su familia en el distrito Doce.

Les dijeron que en un momento comenzarían a llevarles las muestras y les ofrecieron café y té. Ellos aprovecharon ese tiempo para conversar.

― Muy bien, yo les tengo una pregunta a cada uno de ustedes ― dijo Finnick poniéndose en modo serio ― Effie ¿Por qué estás tan contenta últimamente? y Peeta ¿Por qué tú estás tan triste?

― ¡Oh! yo también lo he notado querido ― colocó una mano su hombro la rubia ― Siento no haberme acercado antes, ¿qué pasa?

― Me huele a un problema de faldas ― dijo Annie.

― Y apuesto que es la chica Everdeen ― colocó los brazos en la mesa, Finnick.

Él se encogió de hombros ― Sí.

― Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿Qué sucedió?

― Ese es el problema ― se giró hacia Effie ― Que ella no nos ve como a una pareja. No sé… cuando iniciamos lo que sea que tenemos, ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que no quería apresurar las cosas y yo estuve de acuerdo en darle el tiempo que necesitara, pero últimamente las cosas habían estado… ― cómo explicarlo, dudo un momento.

― Calentándose ― levantó las cejas varias veces el cobrizo y se ganó un manotazo en el brazo por parte de su prometida.

― Mejorando, diría yo ― continuó ― ella comenzó a buscarme más y no sé, yo di por hecho que éramos una pareja, pero después en el tren, cuando veníamos hacia acá ― volteó hacia los prometidos.

―Mmm… sí lo notamos ― Annie estiró la mano para tomar la suya.

― ¿Qué pasó en el tren? ― preguntó curiosa Effie.

― Annie y yo les pedimos que nos suplieran en nuestro acto, y dijimos que ellos eran una pareja que podían transmitir lo mismo que nosotros ― fue el cobrizo quien contestó ― Y Katniss dijo enérgicamente que ellos no eran una pareja.

― Dijo que no éramos nada ― aclaró Peeta.

― Oh, lo siento cariño ― acarició su brazo ― Pero no te aflijas, ella es una chica inteligente, y ninguna chica en sus cinco sentidos te dejaría ir, vas a ver que todo se va a aclarar.

― Gracias Effie ― le sonrió.

― ¿Y por eso has estado todo el día con nosotros? ― preguntó la pelirroja ― Con razón se me hacía raro que nos acompañaras a ver las invitaciones, la estas evitando.

― Le estoy dando tiempo ― apretó los labios y volteó de nuevo hacia Effie ― Pero bueno, basta de hablar de mí, vas tú, yo también te he visto más contenta últimamente.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente ― De acuerdo, pero lo que les voy a decir no puede salir de esta mesa ¿sí?

Todos asintieron.

― ¡Haymitch y yo, vamos a someternos a un tratamiento para convertirnos en padres! ― dijo emocionada.

― ¡Es una gran noticia! ― él la abrazó primero ― Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, y me encanta verte así, feliz.

― Gracias cariño ― le devolvió el abrazo ― A mí también me gusta verte feliz, espero que pronto soluciones todo con Katniss.

― Sí, yo también lo espero.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 8 años**

Effie estaba conversando con Sae y Mags, al tiempo que bordaba lentejuelas que se habían descosido de un vestuario.

― ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! ― escucharon que gritaron y de pronto todo mundo comenzó a correr hacia la gran carpa.

Ella aventó lo que traía en las manos y siguió al resto de sus compañeros, sentía el corazón a punto de estallarle, sabía que estaban ensayando en el trapecio justo en ese momento.

Cuando entró a la carpa y escuchó la voz de Haymitch gritando, se tranquilizó un poco, de inmediato buscó con la vista a Bannock, Rye y a Finnick, y pronto los vio parados a un lado de la red.

Se acercó corriendo y se cubrió la boca de horror al ver a Jack tirado sobre la pista en medio de un charco de sangre. Mark y Gloss estaban arrodillados a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó algo histérica tomando del brazo a Cashmere.

La chica estaba toda pálida con lágrimas en los ojos ― Todo pasó muy rápido, quería ver a los niños en el trapecio y Jack estaba ahí arriba y de pronto no sé… no sé, solo lo vi caer y rebotar en la orilla de la red ― habló muy rápido, estaba shock.

Haymitch tenía las manos llenas de sangre ― ¡Por qué tardan tanto? ― se pasó una mano por la frente sin darse cuenta que se la había manchado de rojo y salió de prisa de la carpa, ella supuso para esperar a la ambulancia.

Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a los chicos, Bannock se lanzó a sus brazos y la sorprendió, fue el primero en abrazarla, tenía 14 años de edad y ya estaba de su estatura.

― Está vivo ¿verdad? ― habló contra su cuello ― ¿se pondrá bien?

Ella no sabía que contestar, pero dijo lo que esperaba que sucediera ― Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

Se encontraban en el distrito Uno y justo, ese era el día libre, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse de que comenzara a llegar la gente.

La sirena de una ambulancia aproximándose, los hizo reaccionar y se separaron.

Todo fue como si estuviera viendo una película, estaba tan asustada de lo que podía pasarle a Jack, que se quedó inmóvil y todos a su alrededor parecían moverse en cámara lenta.

Los paramédicos entraron corriendo, traían una camilla y dos grandes bolsos.

Llegaron junto a Jack. Gloss y Mark se retiraron. Revisaron sus pupilas y signos vitales, después procedieron a colocarle un collarín para inmovilizarle el cuello. Y de pronto los vio saliendo de prisa, con él en la camilla.

Woof, Sae, Haymitch y ella, estuvieron horas en la sala de espera del hospital. Jack había ingresado a cirugía, les comentaron que tenía contusión en la cabeza, fractura de cadera, fractura expuesta del fémur y por el peligro que sufría la arteria femoral de rasgarse con el hueso, debían operarlo de emergencia.

Effie trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo la ansiedad que le causaba estar en el hospital, el mismo donde estuvo internada tras el ataque de su exmarido. Así que les llevó café y refresco a los demás y trató de enfocarse en Jack.

Haymitch estaba mal, tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la nuca.

― Va a estar bien ― ella colocó una mano sobre su pierna.

Eso hizo que él reaccionara y le tomara la mano ― Jack es como un hermano para mí, no puedo perderlo.

― No lo harás, vas a ver que saldrá bien ― trató se sonar convincente.

Después de varios vasos de café y horas de espera, por fin salió un doctor para informarles el estado de Jack.

― Está en cuidados intensivos ― le comunicó el doctor y procedió a explicarles cómo había ido la cirugía, sobre los clavos que habían tenido que colocarle en el fémur y sobre la recuperación que llevaría aproximadamente 6 meses. Pero lo que les preocupaba, era ver su estado cuando despertara, debido al fuerte golpe en la cabeza ― La verdad es que después de la caída como la que me comentaron que sufrió, tiene suerte de seguir con vida. Hoy no va a despertar, pero lo estarán monitoreando.

Todos se turnaron para verlo, pues solo permitían el acceso a una persona. Y Sae se ofreció para permanecer el resto de la noche ahí, junto a él.

Al día siguiente para tranquilidad de todos, Jack había despertado, aunque no recordaba lo sucedido, era como si hubiera perdido los recuerdos de las últimas dos semanas. Pero poco a poco, después comenzó a recordar.

La recuperación fue un proceso lento y necesitó de fisioterapia

A raíz de su accidente, Bannock ocupó su lugar en el trapecio. El chico había adquirido mucha práctica.

― Haymitch ― le dijo Effie una tarde ― Creo que es tiempo que dejes el trapecio, ya no eres tan joven y me mortifica que vaya a pasarte algo.

― Mi padre fue trapecista hasta los 40 años, todavía me quedan varios más, no te preocupes por todo, mujer, soy el que tiene más experiencia.

― ¡No! vamos a buscar quien te reemplace, Rye el próximo año podría estar listo y debemos contratar gimnastas ― se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos y la abrazó por la espalda ― Nada va a pasarme ― le dio un beso en el cuello ― pero si tanto te preocupa, haremos lo que tú dices, princesa.

Ella sonrió y volteó para abrazarlo por el cuello ― Gracias.

….

Estaban en el distrito Doce, Haymitch y Effie estaban en la sala de su casa, haciendo cuentas del Circo. Cuando tocaron a la puerta.

― Adelante ― dijo él sin levantar la vista.

El golpeteo del bastón en el piso, le indicó de quien se trataba antes voltear. Ya había pasado casi un año desde el accidente de Jack, pero éste aún debía utilizar un bastón.

― Haymitch.

― ¿Sí? ― levantó la vista y frunció el ceño ― ¿Por qué traes esa cara de idiota?

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención su esposa ― ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ser grosero? Discúlpalo Jack.

Pero a su amigo no le importó el comentario, no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro ― Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida.

― De acuerdo, ese golpe en la cabeza que te diste hace meses, fue más grave de lo que pensamos ― de pronto sintió un manotazo de su esposa en la pierna.

― ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes desde hace años? ― desvió levemente la mirada hacia Effie.

― Sí ― contestó algo serio, sabía que Jack hablaba de su participación en la venganza que planeó en contra de Seneca.

― Perfecto, recuérdalo ahorita que la haga pasar, quiero que la ayudes.

― ¿Está aquí? ― preguntó Effie.

Jack asintió, se giró y fue abrir la puerta de la casa.

Una guapa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, entró.

― Gracias ― le sonrió ella.

― Haymitch, Effie, les presento a Hazelle Hawthorne.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que opinan de Peeta y Katniss, por un lado no era justo que ella quiera seguir negando todo o que opinan? Actuó bien Peeta?**

 **Que me sugieren para su reconciliación, quien debería hacer el siguiente movimiento?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme review, gracias blankius, 79, BrendaTHG, F., Sinsajo253, 75everything, Laura, Ilovehayffie y a los guest.**

 **Recuerden que sigo actualizando la historia semana a semana, gracias a su interés en ella.**

 **Muchas gracias! y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	22. Somewhere over the rainbow

Capítulo 22

 **Somewhere over the rainbow**

― Te ves miserable hermanito ― Rye le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se preparaba para a función.

― ¡No lo molestes Rye! ― Bannock gritó desde la habitación.

― ¿Por qué? Lleva ya seis días luciendo miserable y la culpable de esto, se ve igual.

― Porque no es de tu incumbencia ― sacudió la cabeza ― solo déjame en paz.

― Después dices que no me preocupo por ti. Deberías buscarla y aclarar las cosas de una vez.

El menor de los Mellark suspiró ― Déjalo Rye, sé lo que hago ― salió de prisa de la casa.

Sí, esa semana había sido un infierno para él, en verdad le dolía no estar cerca de Katniss, no poder hablar con ella, y cuando estaba solo, no podía evitar recordar cómo se sentía besarla, acariciarla, pero la manera en la que ella se empeñaba en ocultar su relación le dolía aún más.

Solo deseaba que ella lo extrañara con la misma intensidad que lo hacía él, esperaba ocupar sus pensamientos de la misma forma en la que él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y que no le importara que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo suyo.

De nuevo logró esquivarla después de su acto en el trapecio, y como todos los días, cuando fue el turno de ella de salir a la pista, la observó desde la entrada a las gradas.

― Estoy segura de que arreglaran las cosas pronto ― le comentó a su espalda Hazelle ― He visto la forma en la que ella te mira cuando cree que nadie la ve.

Él se encogió de hombros ― Eso espero ― regresó a su puesto en los snacks, cuando la arquera se despidió del público.

― Katniss es como una cebolla ― le dijo la psicóloga.

Él levantó las cejas.

― Me refiero a que tiene muchas capas, ha sufrido en su vida y para protegerse se ha colocado una especie de armadura. Y tú, créeme que has logrado ir quitando capa por capa, aunque aún falta un poco más.

― Somos muchas las personas aquí que hemos sufrido también.

― Sí, pero todos somos diferentes y tenemos otras formas de llevar nuestro dolor.

― Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que se ha convertido en una chica completamente distinta a la que era cuando recién llego, muchacho. Y yo creo que tú tienes mucho que ver en ese proceso de transformación ― le sonrió Sae mientras preparaba botes de palomitas para venderlas dentro del recinto. Y cuando pasó a su lado le susurró al oído ― También estoy segura de que ella es la chica que salió en tus cartas años atrás ― le guiñó un ojo.

La firma de autógrafos fue una completa tortura, de nuevo, como las noches anteriores, se colocó del lado opuesto a ella y desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando volteó a verlo. Y la mirada que le lanzó le partió el corazón, porque pudo ver que estaba sufriendo.

Tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más antes de terminar por doblar las manos y correr tras ella.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner, Katniss? ― preguntó Prim, pero no obtuvo una respuesta ― ¡Katniss! ― le gritó cerca del oído.

La castaña se sobresaltó y de inmediato se llevó una mano a su oreja ― ¿Qué te pasa Prim? ¿Quieres dejarme sorda?

― Tierra llamando a Katniss. Estás en las nubes.

― Claro que no ― frunció el ceño.

― De acuerdo, entonces contesta la pregunta que te hice.

La mayor se quedó callada. ¿Me preguntó algo?

― Es un caso perdido Prim, olvídalo. Su mente está con cierto rubio de ojos azules ― sonrió burlona Johanna.

― Dejen de molestarme ― se giró rápido y continuó cepillándose el cabello.

― ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije ― Jo le guiñó un ojo a la menor.

La rubia solo suspiró ― Toda la semana te has comportado como una zombie y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que casi no has comido.

― Y ha llorado por las noches ― agregó la domadora.

Ella en respuesta solo continuó cepillando su cabello con más fuerza.

― Dame eso, te vas a quedar pelona si sigues jalándolo así ― su hermana le quitó el cepillo ― Voy a repetir lo que Jo y yo hemos estado platicando la última media hora. Hoy es noche de Karaoke. ¿Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner?

― ¿Noche de Karaoke? ― se giró a verla la mayor ― ¿Por qué?

Prim suspiró y Johanna se pasó una mano por la frente antes de contestar ― Hoy es domingo, por si no recuerdas si quiera el día en el que estamos. Una vez al mes festejamos a los compañeros que cumplen años en ese mes, así que hoy es el turno de Woof, Brutus y Wiress. Como la función de hoy es más temprano, terminando vamos a hacer una noche de karaoke como parte del festejo, fue idea de Wiress.

― Y como mañana no tenemos función, podemos festejar hasta un poco más tarde ― continuó Prim ― Yo voy a ponerme el vestido amarillo que me compró Effie, tú deberías ponerte el vestido azul o ¡ya sé! ― soltó el cepillo por un momento ― los shorts blancos con el top naranja.

― Sí, ese me gusta más y creo que es un poco más sexy. Además, te va ayudar en tu reconciliación con Peeta.

Katniss rodó los ojos ― Peeta no me habla, me ha evitado toda la semana y ya me cansé. Si no le interesa hablar conmigo, ¡perfecto! Yo no voy a mover un dedo más.

― ¿Te cansaste de qué? Digo si se puede saber, porque no hemos visto que hayas movido un solo dedo para arreglar las cosas ― se colocó las manos en la cadera Johanna.

― ¡Toda la semana lo he buscado!

― Ajá, llegar al comedor y echar un vistazo a ver si lo vez, o correr a la carpa o los corrales, no demuestra un gran empeño de tu parte por buscarlo. Pudiste ir a su casa y tocar la puerta, pero prefieres topártelo ― le riñó Jo.

― Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que lo busque, él no ha hecho nada por hablar conmigo.

― Porque tú, prácticamente gritaste en el tren que ustedes no eran una pareja, que no eran nada. Y no puedes negarlo ― la señaló su hermana ― estaba sentada justo al lado.

La mayor bajó el rostro y se lo cubrió con las manos. Estaba cansada de la situación y se sentía frustrada.

― Aprovecha esta noche y arregla las cosas. Prim y yo podemos dejarte la casa para ustedes solos si lo necesitan ― levantó varias veces las cejas.

Prim solamente rio.

― ¡Ustedes son imposibles!

...

* * *

...

Finalmente cedió y decidió ponerse la ropa que le había sugerido su hermana, los shorts blancos y el top naranja; el cabello decidió a última hora dejarlo como estaba, después de todo estaba peinada como una elfa y a Peeta le encantaba. Se puso unas sandalias de tiras cafés y salió de la casa.

Prim y Johanna, hacía rato que se habían ido, ella había decidido tomarse su tiempo. Seguía con esa horrible sensación en la boca del estómago y ahora estaba segura de que lo vería. Peeta no podría ocultarse más de ella.

Llegó al lugar de la reunión. Había una pantalla conectada a una computadora, lo que supuso que sería el karaoke, pero además había varios instrumentos musicales, el teclado, una guitarra acústica y la eléctrica que le había visto tocar a Cato.

Había un gran globo con la frase de "Feliz cumpleaños" y otros globos metálicos en formas de notas musicales que colgaban alrededor del lugar. Además, habían montado una especie de escenario con una cortina metálica en color plateado y un micrófono de pedestal.

Como siempre, el lugar lucía fabuloso con las luces y los globos.

Se acercó a la mesa larga donde estaban todos reunidos alrededor, justo cuando Peeta junto con Rye, llegaron al lugar con un gran pastel de cumpleaños hermosamente decorado con notas musicales y todos comenzaron a cantarle a los festejados.

Colocaron tres velas sencillas y las encendieron, y cuando terminaron de cantar, los festejados las apagaron.

― Solo colocan una vela por cada cumpleañero, porque si pusieran el número de velas de acuerdo a la edad, tendríamos que llamar a los bomberos ― Delly le sonrió a su lado.

Katniss rio con ella.

― ¿Estás lista para cantar esta noche? ― le preguntó la rubia.

―Mmm… no creo, la verdad.

― ¡Vamos! En verdad es muy divertido. Yo ya elegí mi canción ― le comentó la chica y desvió la mirada hacia el segundo de los Mellark.

― Entonces, yo me aseguraré de aplaudirte mucho.

― ¡Gracias! ― sonrió ampliamente ― Por cierto, luces muy bien esta noche.

La castaña bajó la mirada brevemente hacía su vestimenta ― Gracias, tú también, ese vestido es muy bonito.

― ¡Lo juras! ― preguntó ansiosa la otra.

― Sí, creo que ese tono de azul resalta tus ojos.

― Bien, deséame suerte ― le apretó ligeramente su brazo y se marchó.

Tenía que admitir que Delly era algo extraña, no sabía cómo era posible que alguien estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero era una buena persona, sincera y se notaba que tenía un buen corazón.

Effie tomó el micrófono después de un momento ― ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestros festejados! ― dijo emocionada ― Y demos la bienvenida al primer participante de la noche ¡Wiress!

El resto le aplaudió y una muy emocionada Wiress corrió hacia el micrófono. Ella aprovechó para barrer con la vista el lugar, Peeta de nuevo había desaparecido.

― No te preocupes, fueron a la cocina para comenzar a sacar las vasijas de la cena ― le dijo al oído Johanna ― Esta noche, no se te escapa.

Ella solo suspiró y regresó la vista al frente. Desfilaron diferentes miembros del circo en el micrófono, cantando todo tipo de canciones y ritmos diferentes, pero todos estaban pasando un rato muy divertido.

― ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Delly, nuestra siguiente participante! ― pidió Effie.

La canción de Taylor Swift de _You belong with me_ , comenzó a sonar y la letra apareció en la pantalla, pero la rubia empezó a cantarla de memoria.

― Ay no ― susurró Johanna a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿No escuchas la canción? ― levantó las cejas ― Es una declaración para Rye.

― Oh ― murmuró para sí y giró para buscar al susodicho y ahí estaba con una cerveza en a mano, sonriendo ampliamente observando a Delly.

― ¡Oye! Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo ― la golpeó en el hombro su amiga ― Es una buena forma de llamar la atención de mi cuñado, y cómo pudiste escuchar a Delly ― bajó la voz ― no necesitas ser afinada para pararte a cantar aquí.

Katniss rio por lo bajo, Johanna era muy ocurrente, aunque tenía razón, Delly había desafinado un poco, pero ahora se encontraba charlando animadamente con Rye, así que finalmente, le dio resultado si lo que quería era llamar la atención del chico.

Resopló, le quitó la cerveza a Jo de las manos y se la acabó. Necesitaba algo más que valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Peeta no se había acercado a ella en todo ese rato, estaba en el otro extremo platicando con Gale y Sandy.

Antes de que terminara de cantar Woof, una canción de Johnny Cash que eligió, se acercó a Beetee que estaba en la laptop seleccionando las canciones y le hizo su petición.

El moreno frunció los labios ― Lo siento, esa no la tenemos.

― ¿Cuál quieres cantar, querida? ― se le acercó Effie.

― _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

― Yo puedo tocarla en el teclado, no te preocupes ― le sonrió y se acercó a Haymitch para decirle algo al oído, a lo cual el mago asintió y tomó la guitarra acústica que estaba a un lado de la pantalla.

Se mordió los labios. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Comenzó a mover el pie algo nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, cuando Effie la presentó.

Las manos le temblaban un poco cuando tomó el micrófono.

― Tranquila Preciosa, nosotros te apoyaremos ― le guiñó un ojo Haymitch desde la silla donde estaba sentado con la guitarra, y junto con su esposa comenzaron a tocar

...

― ¡No puede ser! ― a su lado exclamó Prim y se llevó las manos a la boca.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó de inmediato Peeta.

― Esa canción… ― los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

Katniss comenzó a cantar y los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron, cantaba como los ángeles y lo estaba observando a él.

La chica de sus sueños no solo era hermosa, sino que tenía la más bella de las voces. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, de hecho, nadie hablaba a su alrededor, todos estaban impresionados al igual que él.

Prim sollozó a su lado y él se le acercó para susurrarle, sin quitar la vista del frente ― ¿Estás bien?

― Cuando murió nuestro padre, mi hermana dejó de cantar esa canción, siempre la cantaban juntos, es de su película favorita, El Mago de Oz. Es más, Katniss casi dejó de cantar por completo. No puedo creer que la esté cantando de nuevo.

En ese momento Katniss cerró los ojos y continuó, pero alcanzó a ver el reflejo de una lágrima en su mejilla.

 _―_ _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high. And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can I?_ _Uhhhhhh uhhhh._ ― finalizó la canción.

Todos estallaron en aplausos.

Katniss de inmediato se pasó una mano por la mejilla para limpiarse las lágrimas, trató de sonreír e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Después se giró para decirles algo a Haymitch y a Effie, y se fue.

― Será mejor que vaya con ella ― le comentó Prim.

Él la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo ― Espera, mejor voy yo.

...

* * *

...

No podía creer que hubiera cantando esa canción, su canción, frente a todos y al final no hubiera podido contener las lágrimas, ¿Cuántos años tenía sin cantarla? Desde que él murió y las dejó, recordó.

La mitad de la canción estuvo observando a Peeta, él también tenía la vista fija en ella y parecía en verdad sorprendido, pero al final sentía que solo había hecho el ridículo frente a todos y no había logrado nada.

Con suerte, solo Haymitch y Effie vieron sus lágrimas cuando se volteó y les dio las gracias y les dijo que se retiraría un rato.

Tocaron a la puerta, ella supuso que era Prim.

― ¡Adelante! ― gritó desde la puerta abierta del baño, donde se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

La puerta se abrió y después la cerraron.

― Prim ― salió del baño para ver a su hermana, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio de quién se trataba ― Peeta ― su nombre salió apenas en un susurro, y sintió de nuevo su labio temblar un poco, las ganas de llorar le regresaron de golpe.

Él se acercó a ella ― Katniss ― colocó las manos en su rostro.

No supo quién lo inició, pero de pronto se encontraban besándose, y no era un beso cualquiera, sino uno frenético, lleno de pasión, desesperado. Se separaban para respirar y empezaban de nuevo.

De alguna forma terminaron sobre el sofá, con él sentado y ella ahorcajadas sobre él.

― Katniss ― la tomó por los hombros y la separó, lo justo para tomar aire y juntar sus frentes. Ella hizo el intento de besarlo de nuevo, pero él fue firme ― Espera.

Ella no quería pensar, no quería hablar, solo quería sentirlo.

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella.

― Estás llorando ― él le limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Ella no se había dado cuenta que no había dejado de llorar.

― Me has estado evitando ― sollozó.

El rubio relajó el rostro ― Tú sabes por qué.

― Peeta… tú sabes que me importas.

― ¡Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo!

― Lo dices por lo que dije en el tren ¿verdad?

― Katniss, tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Es más, estoy seguro de que la mitad de la gente allá afuera lo sabe también.

― Dijiste que me darías tiempo.

― Sí, pero ya no puedo más. No quiero que nos la pasemos escondidos, quiero poder tomarte de la mano frente a todos ― bajó las manos que tenía sobre su rostro, lentamente por el cuello hasta acariciarle los brazos.

― No sé cómo hacer esto.

― Yo tampoco Kat, vamos a darnos la oportunidad de descubrirlo juntos.

― Tengo miedo ― murmuró.

― ¿Miedo de qué?

― ¿De ser una terrible novia?

― Ni siquiera te he preguntado aún ― sonrió.

Soltaron una pequeña risa los dos.

Peeta la tomó de las manos y se las llevó a los labios para besárselas ― Katniss, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Él corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa, y se quedó observando los ojos de Peeta por un momento, después bajó la mirada a sus labios. Suspiró y tomó una decisión, no deseaba continuar separa de él ― Sí.

― ¿Sí? ― se le iluminó el rostro.

Eso la hizo reír ― ¡Sí!

La tomó del rostro y la besó, ella de inmediato lo rodeó del cuello para profundizarlo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Continuaron así por un rato. Ella no deseaba parar, cuando estaba así con él, se sentía viva. Sin pensarlo comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre él.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta ― ¡Katniss! ― la detuvo ― Creo que ― jadeó ― debemos parar y regresar a la fiesta.

Ella sentía el rostro caliente, mejor dicho toda ella se sentía caliente, y cuando se dio cuenta del bulto sobre el que estaba sentada, se quitó de inmediato.

― Lo siento ― se volteó para el otro lado ― Si creo que lo mejor es que regresemos con los demás.

― Solo dame un momento ― apretó los labios.

― Sí, yo… yo voy al baño a ver si no estoy manchada por las lágrimas.

― Nunca me dijiste que eras una cantante profesional.

Ella giró ― No lo soy.

― Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz tan hermosa como la tuya. Y esa canción…

Ella bajó la mirada.

― Eh, no te pongas triste, fue algo hermoso, mágico, y estoy seguro que tu padre donde quiera que esté, está muy orgulloso de ti. Que mejor forma de recordarlo y hacerle honor, que cantando su canción ― le levantó la barbilla suavemente con un dedo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente ― Gracias ― las palabras de Peeta le hacían sentido.

Más tarde cuando regresaron a la fiesta, lo hicieron tomados de la mano. Nadie les prestó atención, ni se mostraron sorprendidos.

Finnick y Annie estaban cantando.

Johanna solo levantó levemente la botella de cerveza que traía en la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

Katniss bajó la mirada para ver sus manos entrelazadas y cuando la subió, le sonrió a Peeta.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 7 años**

Effie había convencido a Haymitch meses atrás de contratar nuevos gimnastas para el circo, después del accidente de Jack había sido muy insistente y él había tenido que ceder.

Además, Mark el otro trapecista, tenía planes de boda con su novia Cecelia y ya había anunciado su posible retiro del mundo circense, para trabajar en la empresa de sus suegros en el distrito Ocho.

El distrito Cinco tenía una de las más importantes escuelas de gimnasia de Panem, así que apenas llegaron ahí, colocaron anuncios solicitando gimnastas. Muchas personas acudieron a audicionar, y finalmente, contrataron a tres: Darius y su prima Sandy, ambos pelirrojos de 18 años de edad y Bonnie, una chica de cabello castaño de 24 años. Hubieran preferido que ésta última fuera más joven, pero era excelente y decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Sandy, a la que apodaban "Foxface", resultó ser muy flexible, era una excelente contorsionista y decidieron crear un acto para ella.

Darius y Bonnie se unieron a los trapecistas, aunque siempre habían tenido hombres, la chica era atractiva y se le facilitaba, así que decidieron que entrenaría junto con Finnick, Darius, y los más jóvenes Bannock y Rye. Haymitch los supervisaba, además aún formaba parte de ese acto.

Los tres eran agradables, pero Bonnie de inmediato se ganó la confianza y amistad de Effie. La chica parecía compartir el mismo gusto por la moda.

― Me encanta tu esmalte de uñas ― Effie sonrió ampliamente, mientras se aplicaba una última capa ― Gracias, Haymitch siempre me regaña, porque dice que escojo los más ridículos colores, pero creo que este tono de azul es muy lindo.

― Por supuesto ― dijo la otra chica tomando su mano ― Me encanta.

― Ten ― se lo ofreció Effie ― Píntate con él.

Bonnie sonrió antes de tomarlo y desenroscar la tapa para comenzar a pintarse ― Haymitch y tú siempre discuten, ¿no?

Effie le restó importancia con la mano que estaba soplando para secar el esmalte ― Siempre hemos sido así, nunca es nada serio.

― Tú y él… los dos son muy atractivos, ¿no te dan celos de que alguna mujer se le insinúe? ― preguntó.

La rubia rio recordando como inició su relación, precisamente ella se le insinuó, pero él no tenía ningún compromiso en ese momento ― Tengo mucha confianza en él.

― ¿Tienen mucho de casados?

― 2 años ― Effie sonrió orgullosa ― Aunque bueno, hemos vivido juntos desde hace 7 años.

― Oh ― comentó Bonnie mientras continuaba colocándose el esmalte ― y… ¿no piensan tener hijos? ― preguntó sin levantar la vista, pero sí viéndola de reojo.

Effie sintió como una patada en el estómago, odiaba hablar del tema, porque desde que perdieron al bebé, no había podido volver a embarazarse ― Aún no.

― Lo siento, no quise molestarte, suelo ser muy entrometida.

― No estoy molesta ― forzó una sonrisa ― ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

― Porque fui una impertinente.

La rubia se puso de pie ― Voy a prepararme un té ― quiso cambiar de conversación ― ¿Gustas uno?

― Por supuesto, es más te ayudo.

― No, quédate sentada, ahorita lo traigo ― estaban en su casa, sentadas en la sala, y Effie se fue a la cocina procurando que Bonnie no viera su rostro, ya que sentía que los ojos le picaban.

― ¡Me encanta tu casa! ― habló fuerte su amiga desde a sala ― Es lujosa y tienes un gusto exquisito en decoración.

― Gracias. Haymitch me la regaló después de la boda ― puso el agua a hervir ― Aunque no lo parezca, es un hombre complaciente.

― No lo dudo.

Effie solo frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero lo dejó pasar.

…..

Haymitch abrazó a Effie por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello, pero ella no respondió. Ya estaban en la cama, listos para dormir.

― ¿Qué pasa Princesa?

― Nada ― se volteó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Él frunció el ceño ― Dime.

― En verdad, estoy bien.

Él la acarició con la nariz, recorriendo lentamente su mandíbula, hasta besarla debajo de la oreja, donde sabía que tanto le gustaba ― Si no me dices ― volvió a besarla ― Voy a torturarte hasta que lo hagas.

― Pues si esa es la tortura, puedes continuar ― cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

― Tú lo pediste ― metió una mano bajo la sábana y le acarició las piernas, después la subió hasta el borde del encaje de su ropa interior y se detuvo un momento. Con los dientes le bajó el tirante del camisón hasta descubrir uno de sus pechos y después comenzó a besárselo e introdujo el pezón en su boca, al tiempo que le metió la mano en las pantys y comenzó a acariciarla.

Effie no tardó en gemir, haciendo los sonidos que tanto le gustaban ― Así, no te detengas ― le dijo en un jadeo.

Él se detuvo ― Dime lo que te pasa o no vas a terminar.

― ¡Termina o te mato Haymitch! ― volvió a cerrar los ojos y arqueó la espalda.

― ¿Me vas a contar?

― Sí, cuando termines lo que empezaste, lo prometo ― le dijo mientras sentía ese calor crecer en su vientre y le sujetó el brazo para que no lo retirara.

Haymitch solo rio, sabía que estaba muy cerca, pero no la torturó, decidió continuar, porque adoraba ver su rostro cuando se venía, y la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre cuando lo hacía.

Ella volteó a verlo y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo ― Te amo ― le susurró sobre los labios, claramente satisfecha.

― Muy bien, ahora dime lo que te pasaba.

― No sé, hiciste que olvidara todo.

― No me cambies el tema.

Ella suspiró ― No quiero que vayas a molestarte, pero Bonnie en la tarde me preguntó si teníamos hijos…

Él apretó la quijada ― ¿Te preguntó eso?

― Sí, pero ella no sabía que es un tema delicado para mí. No importa ya, estoy bien y has hecho que me dé mucho sueño ― se acercó para besarlo de nuevo ― ¿Mañana me dejas compensarte?

―Duerme princesa ― le dio otro pequeño beso y volvieron a acomodarse para dormir, él abrazándola por la cintura para pegarla a su pecho.

No dijo nada más, pero se sentía molesto, justo Bonnie le había hecho la misma pregunta a él el día anterior, y le había contestado que no tenían y le pidió de favor que no tocara el tema con Effie. ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?

….

― ¡Bonnie! ― la llamó Effie unos días después.

La chica volteó y le sonrió, llevaba un plato cubierto con aluminio en los brazos.

― ¿Qué tal Effie?

― Hazelle ya terminó tu vestuario y me gustaría que te lo probaras para ver si no hay que hacerle algunos ajustes ― frunció el ceño y se le quedó viendo ― ¿Traes lentes de contacto azules? ― sabía que tenía los ojos oscuros.

― Sí, ¿te gustan? ― sostuvo el plato en una mano y se llevó la otra al cabello, para peinárselo para atrás, lo traía alaciado.

― Creo que se te ven muy bien, aunque eres guapa, también luces bien sin ellos ― volteó hacia el plato que traía en las manos ― Huele delicioso, ¿Qué llevas ahí? ― dio un paso para destaparlo, pero la otra chica se hizo para atrás.

― No es nada, solo recordé la receta de mi abuela de pan de elote y decidí hacerlo.

― Es de los favoritos de Haymitch, espero que después nos des un trozo para probarlo.

― Bueno en realidad…

― Princesa ¿Has visto a Peeta? ― apareció el rubio tras una casa.

Ella volteó a ver a su esposo ― Creo que estaba con Mags.

― Hola Haymitch.

Él asintió con la cabeza ― Bonnie ― pero después bajó la vista hacia el plato que traía en las manos ― ¿Qué llevas ahí?

― Pan de elote, casero ― subió un hombro la chica de manera coqueta y le tendió el plato.

― Es mi favorito ― se acercó él y levantó el papel aluminio.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le dio un manotazo Effie ― Deja ahí, no es para ti.

― Bueno, en realidad, no es para nadie en particular. Recordé que hace días mencionaste que era tu favorito y decidí hacer la receta casera de mi abuela.

Entonces él cortó un trozo con las manos y se lo llevó a la boca ― Delicioso ― se chupó un dedo.

― No hables con la boca llena y por favor no lo comas así, vas a hacer un desastre― lo riñó su esposa.

― No importa, así lo disfruta más ― se giró a verla Bonnie, mientras el rubio tomaba otro trozo ― Podemos intercambiar recetas si quieres Effie, tú me pasas la tuya y yo te doy la mía.

Haymitch soltó una carcajada ― Effie no sabe ni hervir agua, mucho menos hacer algo tan delicioso como esto.

La rubia apretó los labios y se sintió ofendida por el comentario, de acuerdo, no era buena cocinera, pero tenía muchos otros talentos.

― No todos tienen el don para cocinar ― trató de bromear la chica ― Bueno en ese caso, es tuyo ― le tendió el plato ― Y cuando tengas antojo de nuevo, solo dime y con gusto lo hago ― giró hacia Effie ― ¿Vamos a lo del vestuario?

Ella se sentía confundida y algo molesta, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Le estaba coqueteando a su marido?

― ¿Effie? ― la llamó Haymitch, debido a que se había quedado congelada por un momento.

Sacudió la cabeza ― Claro vamos a la casa ― debía estar mal, no creía que Bonnie fuera capaz de hacer eso.

― Más temprano cuando fui al centro a comprar los ingredientes, te compré las últimas revistas de modas y chismes del Capitolio ― le sonrió ampliamente ― al rato te las traigo.

Sí, debía estar equivocada y haber malinterpretado a escena frente a ella. Bonnie era su amiga.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la reconciliación. Finalmente Katniss cedió a sus sentimientos, ¿Quién puede vivir alejado de Peeta tanto tiempo?**

 **Por otro lado, en esta ocasión el flashback tuve que cortarlo en varias partes porque era demasiado largo, así que continuaremos donde nos quedamos ¿Qué opinan de Bonnie?**

 **Se acerca semana Santa y voy a salir de vacaciones, pero no me gustaría dejarlos sin capítulos por dos semanas, así que estoy tratando de adelantarlos. Ya terminé el de la siguiente semana, pero necesito escribir dos más. Pero la verdad me gustaría saber si no desean tener un descanso de la historia y desean continuar leyéndola, para saber si la continuo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, gracias 79, Sinsajo253, 75everything, F., BrendaTHG, blankius,, Ilovehayffie y a los guest.**

 **Y bueno la única forma de inspirarme para continuar esta historia y no dejarlos sin capítulos por dos semanas que voy a estar fuera. Es con sus comentarios, si veo que hay muy interés, a ver como le hago pero les prometo continuarla.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	23. Sácame los ojos

Capítulo 23

 **Sácame los ojos**

― Peeta ― le dijo entre besos ― Ya tengo que entrar.

― ¿Por qué? Mañana no tenemos función ― comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos, no quería separarse aún de él y se sentía sumamente feliz y emocionada. No podía creer que eran novios de manera oficial.

― Johanna y Prim ya entraron hace rato, apuesto que somos los únicos que quedamos aquí.

― Mmm ― le susurró al oído ― Mejor así.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ― ¡Estás loco! Ya fue suficiente por hoy, nos vemos mañana ― habló en voz baja.

― No me dejas otra opción que aceptar la oferta de Johanna de sobornarla con bollos de queso a cambio de que nos deje la casa para nosotros solos ― levantó varias veces las cejas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Qué piensas hacerme Mellark? Soy una chica decente ― trató de contener la risa.

― No sé, me puedes cantar una canción ― le acarició lentamente el brazo ― O podemos repetir la sesión de besos del sofá.

Katniss lo empujó ligeramente en el hombro y subió las pequeñas escaleras para entrar a su casa.

― ¿Te vas sin darme un beso de despedida?

― No seas ridículo, tenemos besándonos no sé cuánto tiempo.

Él hizo un puchero.

― No puedo creer que hagas eso ― lo tomó de la camisa y le dio un último beso rápido ― Repito, eres ridículo.

― Soy un hombre enamorado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y finalmente entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella por un momento.

Después suspiró y se fue a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

― ¡Gané la apuesta! ― dijo triunfante Prim para sorpresa de Katniss ― Mañana me pagas Mason.

― ¡Diablos descerebrada! ¿No podías quedarte un poco más besuqueándote con tu novio allá afuera?

― ¡Claro que no! mi hermana es una chica decente ― fingió indignación.

Rieron las dos.

― Excepto por lo que pasó en el sofá, que al parecer no fue nada casto.

Katniss sentía la cara ardiendo y después volteó hacia la ventana para descubrir que estaba un poco abierta ― ¡No puedo creer que nos estuvieran escuchando! ― tomó su almohada y les pegó a las dos, quienes continuaron riendo.

― Y dile a Peeta que a mí también debe sobornarme, pero yo quiero roles de canela ― sonrió Prim.

― Están locas las dos y son un par de metiches.

― ¡Vamos Katniss! Cuéntanos que pasó cuando estuvieron aquí, cómo hicieron las pases, que se dijeron ― preguntó emocionada su hermana.

― ¿No escuchaste? ¡En el sofá! ― se burló la domadora.

La castaña bufó ― No les voy a contar nada ― tomó su ropa de noche y desapareció en el baño, solo para escuchar las risas de las otras dos.

...

* * *

...

El lunes por la tarde, a pesar de que no tenían función, Peeta y Katniss comenzaron con sus ensayos, después de que Finnick y Annie regresaran de unas vueltas por asuntos de su boda.

― Esto es muy difícil ― se quejó la castaña por enésima vez.

― Lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes ― le sonrió Annie.

― ¿Sí? Mira a Peeta, se eleva con tanta gracia, en cambio yo parezco un pulpo allá arriba, no puedo dejar de mover las piernas por todos lados.

― Kat, este es el primer ensayo. ¿En cuánto tiempo montaste tu acto con los caballos? ― se acercó Peeta y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro a pesar de que el gesto fue muy inocente ― Podemos continuar practicando gimnasia en el piso, te ayudará también.

Finnck sonrió de lado ― Aww que tiernos son.

La castaña rodó los ojos ― No empieces.

― En verdad hacen una linda pareja, felicidades ― sonrió Annie ― Pero me ocuparé de mantener a mi prometido a raya para que no los moleste. Vamos una vez más.

Ella suspiró, giró sus brazos varias veces antes de sujetarse a la tela como le enseñaron.

― Mantén las piernas cerradas, ya que domines bien esto, practicaremos el resto ― le guiñó un ojo su novio.

De nuevo los elevaron un poco sobre la pista que estaba cubierta de colchonetas, ella se aferró fuerte con un brazo y trató de mantener las piernas cerradas, pero cuando Peeta estiró el brazo para que ella lo tomara, no pudo hacerlo.

― ¡Abajo! ― gritó el cobrizo.

― Cuando los veo a ustedes como una simple espectadora, todo parece tan fácil ― se quejó.

Annie se cruzó de brazos ― Nunca subestimes nuestros actos, todos tienen su dificultad ― le dijo seria.

― ¡No fue mi intención expresarme así!

La pelirroja rio ― Lo sé, te estaba tomando el pelo.

Katniss apretó los labios, ahora que empezaba a conocer más a la pareja, se dio cuenta que ambos eran iguales.

― Bueno, creo que por hoy fue suficiente, mañana continuamos ― Finnick le pasó una toalla.

― Gracias ― tomó su botella de agua, en verdad era agotador, prefería mil veces a los caballos que eso.

― ¡Katniss lo hiciste muy bien! ― Prim se acercó a ella corriendo desde las gradas, quería ver cómo le iba en su primer ensayo.

― ¿Estás segura de que no hablabas de Peeta?

― ¡No! Lo digo enserio, cuando yo me subí ahí, no aguanté ni una vuelta, los brazos duelen horrible.

La mayor se encogió de hombros ― Bueno espero hacerlo mejor pronto.

Salieron los cinco de la carpa, después de haber recogido los materiales que utilizaron.

― ¡Allá están Johanna y Bannock! ― señaló Finnick ― ¿Quieren jugar un rato a las cartas?

Peeta volteó a verla ― Vamos un momento.

― Me quiero dar un baño, creo que jamás había sudado tanto.

― Un rato, anda ― la tomó de la mano y la jaló en dirección a sus compañeros.

De repente, el ruido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo, los alertó. Y también escucharon gritos.

Katniss se detuvo un momento y volteó en dirección a la carpa rosa ― ¿Los gritos son de Haymitch y Effie?

― Yo creo que sí ― Peeta volvió a tirar de ella para hacerla avanzar a la mesa donde ya estaban sus amigos.

Ella no podía dejar de voltear en dirección a la carpa, los ruidos de cosas quebrándose o siendo arrojadas, continuaban escuchándose.

― ¡Muy bien! ― aplaudió una vez Johanna ― Vamos a jugar al póker.

― ¿Por qué no hacen nada? ― preguntó alarmada ― ¿Por qué están tan tranquilos?

― ¿Hablas de Haymitch y Effie? ― preguntó Finnick ― Pelean todo el tiempo, no pasa nada.

― Tranquila Katniss, siéntate, ya van a repartir las cartas ― su novio palmeó el lugar vacío a su izquierda.

― ¿Y si la está golpeando? ¿Y si la mata?

― Haymitch jamás le pondría un dedo encima a Effie, relájate un poco descerebrada.

― ¡No! ― se sentía muy preocupada, y no pudo evitar recordar por un momento cuando Cray la atacó en su casa ― ¡No puedo creer que no hagan nada al respecto!

― ¿Crees que estaríamos tan tranquilos jugando si supiéramos que es algo grave? ― le preguntó el rubio y volvió a palmear el lugar vacío a su lado.

― ¡Qué pena me dan todos ustedes! ― les dijo molesta ― Si ustedes no hacen algo, yo sí ― se giró y comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia la carpa rosa.

― ¡No digas que no te lo advertimos! ― escuchó que le gritó Johanna a su espalda.

― Tú no vas señorita ― vio de reojo que Peeta detuvo a Prim ― Me lo agradecerás después.

Ella sentía el corazón acelerado, estaba tratando de recordar que objeto dentro de esta carpa podría servirle para golpear al mago y separarlo de su esposa. Sin pensarlo más y decidiendo improvisar, hizo a un lado la pesada lona de la tienda y se quedó petrificada.

Ahí, frente a ella, sobre el sofá de la sala, estaba Haymitch con los pantalones hasta las rodillas, lo que dejaba al descubierto su trasero y las piernas de Effie estaban alrededor de su cintura, su mente tardó un segundo en procesarlo, ¡lo estaban haciendo!

Se giró tan rápido como pudo, que casi se mareo. La pareja no se dio cuenta de su intrusión.

Lo que pudieron ser 2 segundos en lo que reaccionó, ella lo sintió como 3 horas.

Estaba segura que la sangre había abandonado su cuerpo, estaba en shock y en ese estado regresó con sus compañeros, quienes apenas la vieron, comenzaron a reír.

― ¡Katniss! ¿Qué te pasó? ― se paró de prisa Prim y la tomó por el brazo ― Parece que viste un fantasma, estas completamente blanca.

― Apuesto que vio algo más atemorizante que un fantasma ― dijo Johanna entre risas, lo que provocó que todos rieran más fuerte ― Lo siento, eso te pasa por descerebrada, te lo advertimos.

Ella se dejó caer a un lado de Peeta y se cubrió el rostro.

― Te voy a traer algo de azúcar, parece que estas a punto de desmayarte― salió corriendo Prim.

Los demás simplemente no podían parar de reír.

La castaña de pronto volteó y tomó fuertemente por el brazo a su novio ― Peeta, si en verdad me quieres, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Todos callaron por un momento.

El rubio frunció el ceño preocupado ― Claro, lo que sea.

― Sácame los ojos, por favor.

Las risas sonaron más fuertes que nunca, y Katniss entonces se relajó y los imitó.

― Yo detuve a tiempo a Johanna de lavarse los ojos con cloro, cuando ella los vio en una situación similar ― rio Bannock.

― Bueno, parece que ya estás mejor ― Prim colocó frente a ella un jugo ― Todos están locos, en la noche quiero que me cuentes todo. Me voy a cuidar a Posy ― se retiró corriendo, sin que su hermana le diera las gracias, ya que no podían dejar de reír.

― No se burlen, fue horrible, cómo si hubiera visto a mis padres ― le dio un manotazo a Peeta ― ¿Por qué no me detuviste!

― ¡Detuve a tu hermana!

Johanna se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos ― Ahora tú eres la que nos da pena.

Ella apoyó los brazos en mesa y recargó la cabeza en las manos ― Y lo peor es que yo dormí en ese mismo sofá, la primera noche que estuve aquí.

― Si supieras todos los lugares donde lo han hecho, no te apoyarías si quiera en esta mesa ― le dijo Bannock.

Katniss retiró los brazos de inmediato asustada, y de nuevo todos rieron.

― Lamentablemente, todos hemos estado en tu lugar ― le dijo Finnick ― pero la que peor lo llevó fue Annie.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ― le dio un trago a su jugo.

La chica suspiró tratando de contener su risa ― Lo mío fue verdaderamente traumático ― se puso en modo serio. Amor ― volteó hacia su prometido ― comienza a relatarlo tú.

― De acuerdo, esto pasó hace como dos años. Como hoy, teníamos el día libre, pero Annie quería modificar algo en su rutina de danza área, así que yo me ofrecí a ayudarle; no recuerdo que evento había en la ciudad, pero por alguna razón casi todos los miembros del circo habían salido. Así que colocamos las colchonetas, ella se preparó, pero vimos que se había atorado la otra tela en la parte de arriba, junto a unas luces, y si no la desenredaba antes de iniciar, podíamos romper la lámpara ― Finnick utilizaba mucho las manos para expresarse ― En fin, la subí y cuando estaba arriba, ella recordó que no había llevado su botella de agua y me pidió que fuera por ella. No quería dejarla ahí, pero no tardaría mucho, así que salí corriendo ― tocó el hombro de su novia ― tu turno.

― Estaba allá arriba, ya se imaginarán, hecha un completo nudo para no caer y poder maniobrar la otra tela, cuando Haymitch y Effie entraron discutiendo a la carpa, el caso es que tenía un pedazo de tela en la boca, estaba por quitar la que estaba atorada entre los cables de la lámpara, por lo que no podía hablar y cuando por fin lo logre. Él ya la tenía sobre las colchonetas y habían empezado.

Katniss se llevó una mano a la boca de horror y abrió mucho los ojos.

― Cuando yo regresé con la botella y escuché lo que pasaba en el interior, decidí esperar afuera del lado contrario, para que no me vieran cuando salieran ― tomó la mano de Annie ― Así que la pobre tuvo que esperar a que terminaran, colgada allá arriba.

Todos rieron, pero después la arquera preguntó ― Un momento, si lo hicieron ahí abajo en las colchonetas, ¿cómo es que Effie no te vio?

Finnick se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer movimientos obscenos, como sosteniendo una cadera imaginaria y empujando con la suya hacia adelante.

― Así es descerebrada, lo hicieron de perrito.

Ella se tapó los oídos ― Por Dios Jo, ya había entendido, gracias por poner esa imagen en mi mente ― después tomó la mano de la pelirroja ― Lo siento mucho Annie, definitivamente la pasaste peor que yo.

― Ni que lo digas ― rio el novio ― Cuando por fin pude entrar de nuevo, ella estaba catatónica y creo que no habló el resto de la tarde. Desde entonces, sufre episodios donde se queda mirando a la nada y se cierra al mundo exterior.

Las risas no pudieron esperar, Annie le pegó el brazo ― Eres un exagerado, pero sí, creo que aún tengo pesadillas.

Continuaron charlando por un rato, se olvidaron por completo del juego de cartas, hasta que Katniss se disculpó para ir a ducharse.

― ¡Espera! ― Peeta la alcanzó corriendo ― Todavía es algo temprano, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? Es decir, afuera. Hay un restaurante muy rico en el centro del distrito.

― ¿Y eso?

― No hemos tenido ninguna cita, tengo ganas de salir con mi chica, caminar por la ciudad tomados de la mano para que vean lo hermosa que es mi novia y después tener una cena romántica.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se había sonrojado un poco ante las palabras de Peeta de "mi chica" y "mi novia", todavía no se acostumbraba a ese título ― Está bien.

A él se le iluminó el rostro, lo que hizo que ella sonriera, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se metió a su casa.

No podía negarlo, se sentía emocionada de saber que saldría con Peeta y tendrían una cita, su primera cita.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 7 años**

Effie estaba sentada junto a Peeta, ayudándole con sus deberes escolares.

― ¡Muy bien! ― le sacudió el cabello y después le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Terminaste, ¿viste que no era tan complicado después de todo?

― Gracias ― le sonrió ampliamente el rubio.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los útiles esparcidos por la mesa.

― Muchacha ¿estás ocupada? ― se acercó Mags.

― Ya terminamos, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

― Ven conmigo ― enganchó su brazo con el de ella ― Quiero que me acompañes a ver el ensayo en el trapecio de mis niños ― no solo hablaba de Finnick, sino también de los Mellark.

― De acuerdo ― sonrió Effie, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a los nuevos gimnastas y como se acoplaban al acto que estaban preparando.

Entraron a la carpa y vieron a Hazelle sentada en una de las butacas de las gradas, Gale, Vick y Rory estaban un poco más arriba, maniobrando pelotas con las manos.

― Hola Hazelle ― saludó a su amiga antes de sentarse a su lado, Mags hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Vienen a ver el ensayo?

― Sí, Mags tenía curiosidad de cómo van los nuevos.

Sobre la pista estaba colocada la red, abajo a un lado de ésta, se encontraba Jack, dándole instrucciones a Rye antes de que el chico subiera de nuevo. Finnick estaba del lado contrario, preparado para atrapar a sus compañeros cuando se soltaran del trapecio.

― ¡Ahora! ― gritó enérgicamente Haymitch, al tiempo que Darius se soltaba, después de balancearse varias veces, daba un mortal al frente hacia los brazos de Finnick y después regresaba a la plataforma ― Bien hecho ― lo apremió― Vas tú Bonnie y no quiero que vuelvas a caerte, entendido.

― Haymi ― lo llamó ― vas a ver que lo haré mejor y estarás orgulloso de mí ― le pasó la mano a lo largo de su brazo.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Effie, ni tampoco el hecho de que lo llamara "Haymi", debido a que la carpa estaba en silencio, podía escuchar lo que decían perfectamente.

La chica se aventó en el trapecio, después de un giro la atrapó Finnick, pero cuando iba a regresar, no alcanzó a llegar y se cayó a la red.

― ¡Diablos Bonnie! ― gritó Haymitch.

― Haymi no fue mi culpa, Finnick no me soltó a tiempo.

― Ahora culpa a mi nieto ― murmuró Mags.

― ¡No culpes a Finnick! Ese chico nació prácticamente arriba del trapecio, ¡vas a destiempo!

Jack desde el piso le dio más instrucciones a la chica antes de que volviera a subir.

Effie se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que Bonnie le hablaba a su esposo.

Los siguientes fueron Bannock y Rye. Effie sonrió al ver a sus niños, era increíble cómo habían crecido y lo bien que se les daba el trapecio.

― Espera ― Haymitch detuvo a Darius ― Vas de nuevo Bonnie, sin errores.

― Te prometo que lo haré mejor ― le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla ― No seas tan gruñón.

La rubia abrió la boca cuando vio eso ― ¿Qué? ― volteó a su derecha con Hazelle ― ¿Has venido a más ensayos?

― Sí ― asintió.

― ¿Y Bonnie siempre se comporta de esta manera? ― le susurró.

La mirada que le lanzó lo confirmó todo ― Al inicio no, pero últimamente trae el "Haymi" y creo que cambió su ropa deportiva por otra un poco más escotada.

― ¡Tú lo sabías Mags! por eso me dijiste que viniera ¿no es así?

― Finnick me lo comentó, está algo preocupado.

Effie volvió la vista hacia arriba ― Hace unos días ― tocó brevemente el brazo de Hazelle ― el día que Bonnie tuvo la prueba de vestuario.

― Sí lo recuerdo.

― Ese día, ella comenzó a utilizar lentes de contacto azules e hizo un pan de elote, que casualmente es de los favoritos de Haymitch y se lo regaló.

― La voy a observar más de cerca ― comentó la psicóloga ― pero desde que llegó ha cambiado mucho, la forma de vestir e incluso de hablar; el otro día estaba charlando con Jack y escuchamos unas voces, creí que eras tú, pero era ella, utilizando el mismo acento que tienes. No me sorprendería que el día de mañana incluso se tiñera el cabello de rubio.

― No puedo creerlo ― se sentía mal, traicionada ― Todo este tiempo se ha portado como una buena amiga, incluso compartíamos los mismos gustos.

― No creo que lo hagan, lo siento ― le dijo la castaña ― sabes que soy psicóloga, y este tipo de personas tienen a imitar y apropiarse de los gustos de otra.

― ¿Quiere ocupar mi lugar? ― preguntó alarmada.

― Muchacha, como dice el dicho: piensa mal y acertarás ― Mags le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

...

* * *

...

Esa noche Haymitch y Effie tuvieron una leve discusión.

― Te lo digo Haymitch, le gustas a Bonnie.

― No seas ridícula, princesa ― se sirvió un vaso de whiskey.

― ¿En verdad no lo ves? HAYMI― remarcó su apodo y levantó una ceja.

― El apodo es ridículo, lo admito, pero creo que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encajar.

― Aja, primero comenzó a utilizar lentes de contacto azules y arreglarse más el cabello, ahora usa ropa que no es apropiada para los ensayos. ¿Qué sigue?

Frunció el ceño ― ¿Usa lentes de contacto? Con razón notaba algo raro.

Effie suspiró ― Eres despistado, eso lo sé, pero también te digo que Bonnie está interesada en ti.

― ¡Estás celosa!

― ¡Claro que estoy celosa!, primero finge ser mi amiga, después comienza a imitarme y por último se queda con mi esposo.

Él sonrió de lado y colocó su vaso de whiskey en la mesa de centro, después la atrajo por la cintura y le hizo el cabello hacia un lado para susurrarle al oído ― Eres la única mujer en mi vida y también la más hermosa ― le dio un beso en el cuello que le sacó un suspiro, a pesar de que trató de resistirse ― No veas cosas que no son, te aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en nadie más ― la besó de nuevo ― ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

― Sí quiero, pero conozco a las mujeres de su clase, Haymi.

Haymitch resopló, se alejó y tomó el vaso que había dejado en la mesa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga, princesa? No podemos correrla sin ningún motivo.

― Solo mantén las distancias con ella, no permitas que se acerque a ti más de lo debido.

Él rodó los ojos, de nuevo se acercó a ella, pero esta vez la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Ella de inmediato descruzó los brazos para abrazarlo y atraerlo a él. Haymitch bajó las manos por su espalda hasta su trasero y ella saltó para abrazarlo por la cintura con las piernas.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ― preguntó cuándo él caminó hacia el lado contrario de la recámara.

― La mesa de la cocina tiene una altura ideal y lo sabes.

Ella sonrió y después le pasó lentamente sus dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula, cuando la sentó sobre la mesa, ella se apresuró a quitarle la playera y desabrocharle los jeans. Él hizo lo mismo con ella, se deshizo de la blusa y el sostén y justo cuando se disponía a quitarle los shorts, tocaron a la puerta.

Los dos soltaron el aire de frustración, y él recargó la frente sobre su pecho.

Volvieron a tocar.

― ¡Un momento! ― gritó Effie.

Él le pasó lentamente la lengua por uno de los pechos ― Pienso terminar lo que empezamos más tarde ― después se agachó para tomar su playera del piso y se la entregó para que ella se cubriera antes de abrir la puerta.

― ¡Haymi!

Effie rodó los ojos y alcanzó a ver como Bonnie repasaba lentamente con la vista el pecho desnudo de su esposo, cuando se acercó a él.

― Buenas noches, Bonnie ― la saludó ― ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

La otra chica se percató de su presencia y trató de componer una sonrisa rápidamente ― Lamento interrumpir, solo pensé en traerles la cena, creo que nunca calculo bien las cantidades y tiendo a cocinar mucho ― se abrió paso adentro de la casa sin ser invitada con una pequeña cacerola entre las manos.

― Claro adelante ― dijo forzadamente Effie.

― Voy a ponerme algo ― el rubio se dirigió a la habitación.

Bonnie colocó la cacerola sobre la estufa y se agachó para tomar el sostén y la blusa que continuaban en el piso ― Que pena amiga, no fue mi intención interrumpir.

La rubia no creyó ningún momento que en verdad su "amiga" se sintiera arrepentida ― Oh no te preocupes, en cuanto te vayas, continuaremos donde nos quedamos.

― No seas tontita, vine a cenar con ustedes.

Haymitch regresó a la cocina vistiendo otra playera y le hizo señas a Effie para que sacara a Bonnie de la casa lo antes posible.

― Querido, Bonnie se auto invitó a cenar con nosotros, cómo negarnos a que nos acompañe.

― Ay amiga, eso sonó a que me estoy imponiendo a la fuerza, si serás bromista.

La rubia se sentía muy molesta, y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Haymitch, mientras la otra no paraba de hablar.

Su marido solo se encogió de hombros, se terminó rápido la cena y se levantó ― Gracias por la cena Bonnie. Effie te espero en la habitación.

― Bueno, ya escuchaste a mi esposo ― se puso de pie y retiró los platos de la mesa.

― Pero… pensé que podríamos quedarnos charlando las dos.

― Hoy no, estoy cansada ― prácticamente la empujó hacia la puerta y le dio la cacerola con las sobras de comida ― ¡Hasta mañana! ― le cerró la puerta en las narices.

― ¿Ya se fue? ― se asomó Haymitch desde la habitación.

― Sí. Gracias a Dios, ¿vienes o voy? ― le sonrió traviesamente.

Él prácticamente corrió a su lado y le quitó la playera de inmediato.

― No me gustó para nada la cena, pero tengo muchas ganas de comerme el postre ahora ― le besó el cuello y ella rio cuando volvió a recostarla sobre la mesa.

Si la intencion de Bonnie, había sido la de interrumpirlos y que no hicieran nada más el resto de la noche, estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pobre Katniss que quedó algo traumada después de lo que vio en la carpa rosa.**

 **Y sobre Bonnie... bueno ya se imaginarán cómo está Effie, después de haber visto el ensayo.**

 **El jueves en la noche salgo de viaje, pero voy a dejar el capítulo ya grabado aquí en la página de FF para poderlo subir el viernes desde mi celular.**

 **Me falta terminar el capítulo que estaría publicando la semana santa, osea el viernes santo.**

 **Pero ya saben necesito de su apoyo e interés para continuar esta historia.**

 **Ah! y de paso les comento que comencé a escribir otra historia Everlark y Hayffie, pero esta ambientada en los Juegos, aunque es AU, va a ser con dos líneas de tiempo como esta historia, y si Dios quiere, espero publicar el primer capítulo el lunes 17 de abril, de todas formas los mantengo informados por aquí, para que le den una oportunidad. Mas adelante les cuento de qué tratará.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por sus follows y favoritos y por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme comentarios, gracias _79, AtaliNunezz, BrendaTHG, Bea, F, 75everything, Inia, Ilovehayffie, Laura, y a los guest._**

 **Saben que mientras vea interés, esto continuará, pero sobre todo con este capítulo, les encargo mucho sus porras, jajaja, porque si no termino el próximo capítulo para antes del jueves, el capítulo del viernes 14 quedaría pendiente y no me gustaría no alcanzar a publicarlo.**

 **Como saben sus sugerencias, son siempre bienvenidas, ¿qué quieren que le pase a Bonnie? ¿Qué tan lejos quieren que llegue la relación de Katniss y Peeta. ¿De qué otra pareja les gustaría saber pronto?**

 **cuídense!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	24. Primera cita

Capítulo 24

 **Primera Cita**

Katniss traía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Estaba buscando entre toda su ropa qué ponerse.

― ¿Qué haces? ― apareció a su lado su hermana.

― ¡Prim! ¡Qué bueno que ya volviste! Ayúdame a elegir qué ponerme.

― ¿Vas a salir?

― Peeta me invitó a cenar, ¿cómo ves este? ― sostuvo contra su cuerpo un vestido azul.

― Fue el que te sugerí que te pusieras ayer, sí, es muy lindo ― levantó la vista del vestido a sus ojos ― Así que vas a salir con tu novio. ¡Katniss eso es muy romántico! ― se dejó caer sobre una cama y abrazó una almohada.

La mayor rodó los ojos ― Solo es una cena, no entiendo que le ves de romántico.

― Nunca han salido solos, es tu primera cita, y conociendo a Peeta, va a ser romántico o especial, lo que sea que hagan ― suspiró ― Yo también quiero salir en una cita.

― Tienes 13 años Prim, eres muy pequeña todavía.

― No seas aguafiestas Katniss, en pocos meses cumpliré 14, además en el colegio muchas de mis amigas ya tenían novio.

― Bueno, pues tú no señorita, aún no.

― Ni creas que voy a esperarme hasta tener tu edad para tener novio o que me den mi primer beso.

― ¡Prim!

― Voltéate ― le ordenó su hermana ― Yo te ayudo a subir el zíper.

Ella abrió la puerta de un pequeño armario tras la cual colgaba un espejo largo. Se giró de lado para verse.

El vestido era de un tono azul rey, de tirantes gruesos, escote redondo, la falda bajaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y era suelta, además tenía un delgado cinturón negro.

― Se te ve muy bien, deja de ser tan insegura. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo.

Ella le sonrió a su hermana en el espejo ― Gracias. ¿Y qué opinas del cabello? ― se quitó la toalla que aún traía en la cabeza.

― Suelto, yo te ayudo a alaciártelo.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, no pudo evitar asomarse de nuevo en el espejo. Nunca había sido una persona vanidosa, de hecho, siempre había criticado en la escuela a las chicas que se la pasaban retocándose el maquillaje y peinándose, pero ahora se sentía justo como ellas, aunque solo traía delineador, rímel y gloss en los labios.

No podía creer que estaba nerviosa, tenía la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

― Te ves muy bonita, ya deja de verte en el espejo.

Ella cerró el armario, justo para escuchar como tocaban a la puerta.

Respiró hondo, antes de ir a abrir.

― Wow ― Peeta estaba con a boca abierta ― ¡Luces hermosa! ― se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano y hacerla girar.

Estaba sonrojada ― Gracias, tú no estás tan mal.

Peeta sonrió ― No estoy tan mal, lo que significa que si estoy algo mal ¿no?

― ¡No! Quise decir, tú…

― ¿Sí?

― Te ves muy guapo ― y en verdad lucía muy atractivo. Traía unos pantalones de vestir gris oscuro y una camisa gris claro, doblada de forma que dejaba al descubierto sus antebrazos.

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarla a él y darle un suave beso en los labios ― Mmm… sabes a fresas.

― ¡Que lindos se ven juntos! ― los sorprendió Prim ― Por favor, por mí no se detengan, pueden continuar.

Peeta río y se limpió el brillo que había quedado en sus labios ― Hola de nuevo, Prim.

― La quiero de regreso temprano, Mellark.

― No te preocupes, la devolveré sana y salva.

...

* * *

...

El rubio pidió un taxi y le dijo al chofer que los llevara al Paseo de la Joya.

― ¿Qué es el Paseo de la Joya?

― Es una sorpresa.

― Odio las sorpresas.

― Solo espera un poco ― le tomó la mano y se la besó.

El Paseo de la Joya, era un lugar con un río artificial de 3 kilómetros de largo que tenía vías peatonales a los lados. Durante el trayecto, se podían observar fuentes iluminadas, puentes, murales de artistas reconocidos, terrazas y explanadas.

― Vamos ― le dijo Peeta y se subieron a una pequeña embarcación para veinte tripulantes.

Katniss sonrió mientras el rubio le iba explicando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era un lugar hermoso y aunque se trataba de un canal, estaba rodeado de muchas áreas verdes.

Ella se recargó en su hombro y él la abrazó, mientras seguía admirando el paisaje; sentía una mezcla de emociones, jamás se imaginó estar así con un chico, con él se sentía segura, hermosa, deseada. Volteó ligeramente hacía su cuello, olía a loción, pero como siempre también un poco a canela, su olor distintivo. Sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

― No continúes por ese camino, bonita ― le susurró al oído ― O harás que me avergüence frente a todos cuando nos bajemos.

Ella río y regreso la vista hacia un lado, pero permaneció recargada en su pecho, escuchando atenta a las descripciones que Peeta hacía de cada mural que pasaban, en verdad le apasionaba el arte y aunque ella de ese tema no conocía casi nada, le gustaba escucharlo.

Por fin llegaron al final del recorrido y se bajaron en una zona llena de restaurantes a la orilla del río.

Peeta la tomó de la mano y la comenzó a guiar entre los diferentes restaurantes, hasta que llegaron a uno llamado "La Cornucopia".

― Buenas noches ― los saludó la anfitriona.

― Buenas noches, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Peeta Mellark.

La joven buscó en su libro ― Por supuesto ― les sonrió ― Pasen por aquí por favor ― los guío a una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre, junto al barandal que daba al rio ― en un momento vendrán a atenderlos.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, de manera que los dos estaban junto al barandal.

Katniss se tomó un momento para observar a su alrededor, la vista del rio era hermosa, y el restaurante lucía muy bien, había varias parejas sentadas en las otras mesas. Tenía un aire romántico ― ¿Ya habías venido a este lugar?

― Al paseo del rio, sí. A este restaurante, no. Finnick me lo recomendó, así que, si no te gusta la comida, ya sabes a quién reclamarle.

Ella sonrió.

― Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rick y yo voy a atenderlos esta noche ― un joven mesero se presentó ante ellos y les otorgó dos menús. Tomo la vela que estaba en el centro de la mesa y la encendió ― Eligieron un buen lugar, en unos 15 minutos más, comenzará el show de luces. ¿Gustan que les traiga algo de tomar? ¿Puedo sugerir algún vino?

― Una limonada mineral para mí ― dijo ella.

― Yo te pido una igual, gracias.

― En un momento se las traigo y les tomo su orden.

Él le tomó la mano arriba de la mesa y le hizo pequeños círculos con su pulgar ― Todavía no me lo creo que estés aquí conmigo y mejor aún como mi novia.

Ella se mordió el labio, cómo era posible que con esas palabras alborotara las mariposas en su estómago. Estaba segura que estaba algo sonrojada.

― Hasta ahorita ¿Te ha gustado la velada?

― Ha sido perfecto ― contestó rápidamente ― Este lugar es bellísimo. Jamás había viajado a este distrito ― volteó a su alrededor ― Cuando vivía papá, con él viajamos al Once, al Diez y en una ocasión al Cuatro, Prim era pequeña aún, así que no se si lo recuerde bien, pero la verdad me emociona saber que regresaremos a ese lugar.

― Bueno, ahora con el circo podrás conocer todo Panem. No es que yo conozca a la perfección todos los distritos, pero si algunos lugares turísticos y todos tienen algo que ofrecer. Y no puedo esperar a llevarte conmigo para mostrártelos.

― Y ¿podemos invitar a mi hermana también?

― Por supuesto.

Ella le sonrió y en ese momento regresó el mesero con sus bebidas ― ¿Ya saben lo que van a ordenar?

― Aún no ― contestó el rubio ― danos un momento más.

― Claro, regreso más tarde ― se retiró el mesero, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Katniss.

― Creo que le gustaste.

― ¿Qué?

― Al mesero, desde hace rato que no te quita los ojos de encima, pero no puedo culparlo, eres una mujer hermosa.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa.

En ese momento se encendió la fuente que estaba oculta en el río, al tiempo que comenzó a sonar la composición de Mozart, La noche de Fígaro, según le explicó Peeta.

― No sabía que conocías de música clásica ― dijo ella sin despegar los ojos del espectáculo, viendo cómo se elevaban columnas de agua a diferentes alturas al ritmo de la música.

― Solo conozco un poco, pero el nombre de la melodía que tocarían en el show de esta noche, lo leí antes de subirnos a la embarcación.

Ella rio.

― Hubiera sido mejor quedarme callado y así quedar como un hombre más conocedor ¿no? ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Yo no sé nada de música clásica, así que lo que sea que sepas, me llevas ventaja.

― Lo que conozco ha sido gracias a Effie, ella ama esta música, aunque Haymitch no tanto.

Ella continuó con su vista en el río, era increíble lo alto que se elevaba el agua y cambiaba de color. Era hermoso.

Cuando terminó el espectáculo, regresaron su vista al menú.

― Bueno, elijamos algo antes de que regrese tu admirador a levantar nuestra orden.

Cenaron delicioso, después tendría que agradecer a Finnick por su sugerencia, y tuvieron la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo de nuevo, mientras comían el postre, una tartaleta de manzana caliente con una bola de helado encima.

Caminaron de regreso, en lugar de tomar de nuevo la embarcación, de esta forma Peeta le pudo hablar un poco más sobre los murales y lo que había a su alrededor. Además, la detuvo en varias ocasiones para robarle un beso.

Jamás había tenido una cita y se alegraba de disfrutar con Peeta la primera de muchas.

― ¿La pasaste bien? ― le besó la mano en el taxi de regreso.

― Maravilloso, en verdad. Y creo que nada va a poder borrar esta tonta sonrisa de mi rostro.

Él la acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, ella no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada al chofer, pero éste se mantenía con la vista al frente.

― Recuerdas el museo que estaba a un lado del río, el que te señalé ¿no?

― Sí, el Museo de Historia.

― El próximo lunes podemos regresar e ir ahí, es muy bonito. Y por supuesto podemos llevar a tu hermana.

― Me encantaría ― esa vez fue ella quien inició el beso.

Caminaron hacia su casa y estaban a punto de despedirse, cuando Katniss se congeló ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Ahí, afuera de su casa, su pequeña hermana se estaba besando con Rory.

― ¡Prim! ― le gritó.

La rubia al instante se separó del chico Hawthorne y volteó a verla asustada.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ― preguntó molesta.

― Nada de tu incumbencia ― se cruzó de brazos su hermana.

― Yo me retiro Prim ― le dijo el chico ― Nos vemos mañana.

― Eso es Rory, ¡comienza a correr antes de que te dé alcance con una de mis flechas!

― Katniss ― la tomó por el brazo, Peeta.

― Ahora no Peeta. Esto es entre mi hermana y yo.

― ¡Claro que no! ― le gritó la menor, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Bajó la voz ― Ese fue mi primer beso y tú lo arruinaste. No eres mi madre, no eres nadie para reclamarme ― subió rápido las escaleras de su casa y abrió la puerta ― ¡Te odio! ― le gritó antes de cerrarla de golpe.

La castaña se puso una mano en la frente, ¿qué había hecho?

― Katniss ― la volvió a llamar su novio.

― No me regañes, sé que no debí gritarle en primer lugar, pero justo hoy estábamos hablando de lo joven que es todavía para andar con chicos.

Mira ― levantó los brazos ― Sé que es tu hermana, pero por el momento va a estar muy molesta contigo, dale tiempo para que se calme y puedan hablar las dos tranquilamente. Entiendo que aún la ves como una pequeña niña, pero no lo es, ya es una adolescente.

― Siento haber arruinado la noche.

― No arruinaste nada. Hoy fue una de las noches más increíbles que he pasado ― la tomó de las manos y se las besó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y salió Bannock.

― Johanna está con Prim, creo que deberías darles tiempo para que conversen a solas por un rato ― dicho esto, se despidió de ellos el mayor de los Mellark.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones de la entrada ― No creo que vaya a perdonarme tan fácil, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta.

― Es tu hermana, te adora y admira. Deja que se calme un poco y quizás mañana puedan conversar las dos.

Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, mientras esperaba un tiempo antes de entrar a la casa.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 7 años**

Haymitch entró a la carpa, ya era hora de comenzar el ensayo, la red ya estaba colocada, y los chicos estaban haciendo los ejercicios de calentamiento.

― Y tú Finnick, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer ideal? ― le preguntó Bonnie.

― Yo no tengo preferencia de color de cabello o de ojos, mientras esté bonita ― hizo con las manos la forma de una silueta femenina ― y bien proporcionada, es mi tipo ― guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Bien dicho! ― chocó las palmas Rye.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se dispuso a verificar que estuviera bien la red. Era algo que siempre hacía por su tranquilidad, aunque sabía que Jack ya lo había hecho antes.

― Jack, tú que dices, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer ideal? ― le preguntó la chica.

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada ― Voy a decir que cabello color castaño y ojos grises.

Haymitch rio para sí mismo, sabía que se refería a Hazelle.

― Haymi, ¿Y tú? Ya todos dijeron cuál era su tipo de mujer ideal.

Él se encogió de hombros ― Effie.

― Pero no me refiero a una persona, estamos hablando de color de cabello y de ojos.

― Ojos azules y cabello… ― se volvió a encoger de hombros ― el color que use Effie.

Ella apretó levemente los labios y después trató de sonreír ― Quieres decir rubio.

― Cuando la conocí lo traía teñido de rojo, de hecho, yo creí que era pelirroja y siempre había dicho que no me gustaban las mujeres con ese tono de cabello, pero aún así me gustó. Después regresó a su tono natural de rubio y de igual manera me gusta ― caminó al otro extremo para verificar el otro lado.

― Faltas de contestar tú Bonnie, ¿cuál es tu tipo de hombre ideal? ― escuchó la voz de Rye y sonrió, el chico estaba fascinado con ella.

― Me voy a arriesgar aquí y decir que musculosos, rubios y de ojos grises.

Él se detuvo por un momento en su tarea, y recordó las palabras que Effie le había dicho la otra noche, que la nueva chica andaba tras de él.

Fingió no haber escuchado nada y decidió en esa ocasión estar del otro lado del trapecio, solo.

― Finnick, ahora tú dale instrucciones a los chicos, yo estaré allá.

― Pero Haymiiii ― le caía mal cómo pronunciaba su nombre y arrastraba las palabras, era como si le diera una patada en las pelotas ― tú eres el que me está enseñando todo, me siento más segura contigo de este lado.

― Mira Bonnie ― volteó a verla ― durante la función, mi lugar está allá ― señaló con la mano el otro extremo ― Finnick es excelente y tiene mucha experiencia, ya te lo había dicho ― desvió levente la vista hacia abajo cuando la chica se cruzó de brazos he hizo que sus senos casi saltaran fuera de la blusa ― Y necesitas utilizar ropa más adecuada. Se te van a salir los pechos en el primer giro que realices.

― Uy, entonces yo me quedo a ver el ensayo ― dijo burlón Chaff que acababa de entrar a la carpa y corrió a sentarse en una de las primeras filas ― Pueden empezar cuando gusten y recuerden primero las damas.

― ¡Ash! ― giró molesta. Sabía que su amigo no le caía nada bien.

― Corre a cambiarte Bonnie, no te tardes y nos alcanzas allá arriba. Ya vamos a empezar ― en esta ocasión fue Finnick quién le dio las instrucciones en el tono serio que utilizaba cuando estaba en modo de maestro.

Al menos en esta ocasión no tuvieron fallas durante el ensayo. Así que Darius y Bonnie podrían debutar ese fin de semana como lo habían planeado.

Cuando todos se retiraron y solo quedó con Finnick en la carpa, el chico le dijo que quería hablar con él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― frunció el ceño. Cada vez que el cobrizo le había pedido hablar con él en ese tono, sabía que pasaba algo serio. Y esperó no tener que darle "la charla" de nuevo.

― Es Bonnie. Estoy preocupado solamente.

― Hoy lo hizo muy bien, no hubo errores, creo que puede debutar junto con su compañero.

― No es eso ― sacudió la cabeza ― Es solo que… le gustas Haymitch, y no creo que sea solo un tonto enamoramiento de la forma que Rye lo tiene con ella.

― A mí no me interesa. Nunca le haría daño a Effie y lo sabes.

― Lo sé, pero tú sabes que fuera del circo, a mí me gusta conquistar mujeres y entre más difíciles se hagan, es más divertido el juego, y sé reconocer perfectamente a otra persona igual que yo. Solo digo que Bonnie no va a quitar el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente contigo, y el hecho que seas casado, incluso lo hace más atractivo. Solo… ten cuidado.

― ¿No eres aún menor de edad para andar afuera metiéndote en problemas con las chicas? ― sacudió la cabeza ― Gracias por el consejo chico, pero no soy una persona fácil y no me voy a dejar llevar por un tonto coqueteó ― le palmeó el hombro antes de salir.

...

* * *

...

Esa noche festejarían el cumpleaños de Sae, Jack y Bonnie. Harían como siempre, una cena, música y baile.

De nuevo su esposa se esmeró en dejar el lugar muy bien adornado.

Ya había muchos miembros del circo listos para el festejo, sentados en las mesas que estaban alrededor.

Vio a Effie de espaldas dando unas últimas instrucciones para que subieran unas luces que se habían caído, así que decidió sorprenderla al abrazarla por la espalda y darle un rápido beso en el cuello, pero cuando lo hizo, supo que algo estaba mal y las miradas de horror que le lanzaron todos los que estaban enfrente, lo confirmaron.

La soltó de inmediato como si quemara ― ¡Qué diablos!

― Haymi, ¿qué forma de hablar es esa? ― se puso las manos en la cintura.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta de horror, frente a él, Bonnie iba vestida igual que su esposa, y ahora no solo traía los lentes de contacto azules, sino que se había cortado y teñido el cabello del mismo tono de rubio que usaba Effie. Y estaba seguro que incluso usaba el mismo perfume, se dio cuenta cuando la abrazó.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo llamó Effie a su espalda y observó como ella estaba paralizada también.

― Vaya, ahora se duplican. ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó Chaff ― ¿Juego de gemelas?

― Bonnie ― se acercó la rubia, se notaba que se estaba tratando de contener ― Tu cabello y… ― bajó la vista ― ¡Tu vestido!

― ¿Qué tal luzco? ― la otra giró sobre sí misma ― Fui a la estética en la mañana y solicité un cambio de look. Dejé que el estilista hiciera lo que quisiera, y ¿quién lo diría? me tiñó de rubio, dice que queda perfecto con mi tono de piel.

― ¿Y tenías que comprar el mismo vestido que te enseñé hace días?

― No puedes culparme, me enamoré de él tanto apenas lo vi, que no pude resistirme a comprarme uno para mí, pero no seas tontita, tú mejor que nadie sabe distinguir los tonos, el tuyo es rojo y el mío coral ― le sonrió falsamente y se colocó a un lado suyo ― ¿Quién luce mejor? ― preguntó entre broma y en serio ― Bueno sin tomar en cuenta nuestros cuerpos, ya ven que yo tengo más busto.

Haymitch vio la mirada de Effie, estaba seguro que iba a estallar de ira olvidando por completo sus modales que tanto defendía, así que decidió contestar de inmediato ― ¡Effie! Lo siento, pero mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa ― la tomó por la cintura, y ésta de inmediato se relajó y sonrió, después la besó frente a todos y procuró que el beso durara un poco más de lo que era correcto.

Todos comenzaron a chiflarles y entonces se separaron, su esposa le sonrió y le limpió con el pulgar el lápiz labial.

Bonnie se había sentado y estaba bebiendo algo de un vaso, se veía claramente molesta y tenía la vista hacia otro lado.

― Voy a cambiarme ― le susurró ella.

― ¿Por qué? Te queda muy bien ese color, princesa.

― Para que no vuelvas a confundirte el resto de la noche ― en esta ocasión la sonrisa que le lanzó le indicó que había sido testigo de lo sucedido anteriormente.

De acuerdo, quizás esa era la prueba final de que demostraba que la chica sí estaba de cierta forma enamorada de él u obsesionada, pero no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a cambiar el look para parecerse más a Effie.

...

* * *

...

Effie regresó a su casa hecha una furia, gritó de frustración y de inmediato se quitó el vestido rojo que había estrenado esa noche.

― ¡Estúpida! ¡Es una estúpida! ― no podía dejar de insultarla al tiempo que buscaba otra cosa que ponerse ― Que bonito tu cabello amiga ― empezó a imitar su voz ― Y tus uñas, me encanta el color.

Sacó un vestido negro de su closet ― Perfecto.

Quizás era un poco más elegante para la ocasión, pero lo que había sucedido lo ameritaba. Era strapless con escote en forma de corazón, la parte de arriba simulaba un corsé que se abrochaba con tiras en la espalda que la dejaban al descubierto y era corto, pero recordó la forma en la que Haymitch se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo estrenó, que decidió valía la pena ponérselo de nuevo.

También se cambió las sandalias, se puso unas negras altas de tiras. Se vio de prisa en el espejo y salió de la casa.

― Fuiiit fiuuuuu! ― le silbó Finnick y la hizo girar tomándola de la mano.

― Gracias querido ― le sonrió.

― Ay amiga, que pena, no pensé que te fueras a molestar por un simple vestido, me hubieras dicho y me cambiaba yo.

― Nunca me ha gustado usar la misma ropa que otra persona fuera del espectáculo, pero no te apures, estaba indecisa entre ponerme el rojo o el negro, y bueno, finalmente me ayudaste a decidir tú ― forzó una sonrisa.

Haymitch de pronto la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, normalmente no lo hubiera permitido, pero ahora no le importaba.

Él le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro ― Me encanta ese vestido ― le susurró ― más tarde te lo quiero quitar yo mismo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

― Hay niños presentes, conténganse ustedes dos ― le guiñó un ojo Mags.

Bonnie se giró hacia el frente ― Sae, me comentaron que eres adivina y lees las cartas, me encantaría que me las leyeras cuando tengas tiempo y me dijeras mi futuro, cuántos hijos voy a tener y todo. Vengo de una familia numerosa, con muchos hermanos, mi mamá dice que además las mujeres de mi familia son súper fértiles, así que no duda que vaya a tener muchos hijos como ella.

Effie se tensó, ese comentario era un golpe para ella.

― No cargó con las cartas a todos lados. Será en otra ocasión ― trató de ser amable.

― ¡Mamá! ― llegó corriendo Peeta y le tendió una rosa roja ― Para tu cabello.

Ella de inmediato abrazó al niño ― Gracias amor, es hermosa, ¿me la pones?

― Peety, y a mí que cumplo años, ¿no me vas a regalar una?

― Mi nombre es Peeta, y no ― el niño se giró y se marchó a la otra mesa con los más jóvenes. Dónde chocó la mano con Bannock y de inmediato, Effie supo que había sido a propósito.

Varios rieron, y Bonnie trató de componer su rostro, estaba claro que eso le había molestado, y quizás había sido algo grosero el comentario por parte del más pequeño de los Mellark, pero en esta ocasión no tenía la más mínima intención de corregir sus modales.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno como les prometí que haría un esfuerzo, aquí va el capítulo.**

 **El próximo capítulo lo voy a subir hasta el sábado a medio día aproximadamente, porque vamos a ir a un lugar donde no hay señal de internet y ni de teléfono, así que estaremos incomunicados. Pero bueno si habrá capítulo el sábado 15 de abril, pero ya saben siempre y cuando me dejen reviews :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por fin Katniss y Peeta tuvieron una primera cita, pero que opinan de la reacción de Katniss con respecto al beso de Prim y Rory. Y que opinan de Bonnie?**

 **Cuídense mucho! Disfruten de sus vacaciones de semana santa y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios. Recuerden que dentro de pronto publicare una nueva historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, gracias claudiacobos79, Inia, AtaliNunezz, Igora Mellark, 75everything, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, F, Laura, y a los guest.**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo sábado por única ocasión.**

 **Marizpe**


	25. La ley del hielo

Capítulo 25

 **Ley del hielo**

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sentada afuera de su casa haciendo tiempo con Peeta, decidió entrar, pero justo en ese momento salió Johanna.

― Ahora sí. Te pasaste descerebrada.

Ella trató de entrar, pero su amiga la detuvo ― Déjame pasar, necesito hablar con ella.

― Ya está dormida. Siéntate ― cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Katniss se sentó de nuevo en el escalón ― Johanna, ¡es una niña!

― No lo es, tú la quieres seguir viendo así, tienes esa necesidad de continuar protegiéndola, pero tu hermana ya es una adolescente, que por cierto acaba de vivir uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida: su primer beso, y tú se lo arruinaste ― la señaló con el dedo.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos por un momento y luego las hizo para arriba, haciéndose para atrás el cabello ― ¿Estaba muy enojada?

― Enojada, triste y decepcionada. Eso sin contar con que amenazaste al chico Hawthorne con cazarlo con una de tus flechas. Te escuchamos Bannock y yo.

― Es que justo hoy antes de que saliera con Peeta, hablamos de eso, es muy chica para tener novio, aunque sea una adolescente como tú dices.

― Entiendo, pero Prim tiene razón en algo, no eres su madre. Yo sé que tienes años haciéndote responsable de ella, pero ya no es necesario. Aunque aún no lo sientas así, porque a mí también me costó trabajo al inicio, ahora tienes una gran familia que te apoya.

― De acuerdo, pero Prim sigue siendo mi hermana…

― Exacto ― la interrumpió ― Eres su hermana, compórtate como eso, no como su madre, aconséjala. Créeme que si muchas veces para los padres es difícil controlar a sus hijos como tú lo pretendes con Prim, en tu posición de hermana lo es aún más si lo que quieres es imponerte y prohibirle cosas.

― Pero no puedo dejar que ande con noviecitos a esta edad, besándose con ellos y…

― Tranquila. No se va a acostar con él si es lo que temes. Tu hermana es una chica mucho más madura de lo que yo fui a su edad y a veces se comporta mejor que yo.

― Y ahora me odia ― bajó la cabeza y pateó una pequeña piedrita.

― Sabes que Prim nunca va a odiarte, lo que dijo fue porque estaba muy enojada.

― Mañana voy a hablar con ella.

― No estoy segura de que mañana quiera hablar contigo, pero dale tiempo, y cuando lo hagas, lo primero que vas a hacer es disculparte.

― Gracias Jo.

― Bien, no te pongas sentimental, porque suficiente tuve con tu hermana. Vamos a dormir.

...

* * *

...

Sabía que Prim se la iba a poner difícil para arreglar las cosas, pero no creyó que le fuera a aplicar la ley del hielo. Simplemente la ignoró por completo y no le dirigió la palabra en lo absoluto, para eso utilizaba a Johanna.

― Jo, dile a mi hermana que deje de molestarme. No pienso volverle a hablar ― y dicho esto salió de la casa.

― Descerebrada dice Prim que…

― ¡Cállate Jo! La escuché perfectamente, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, ¿no que muy madura para su edad?

― Tú la tratas como a una niña, ella está jugando ese papel.

Ella solo suspiró, salió de la casa y se fue al comedor. Ahí se encontró con Peeta que, en cuanto la vio, tomó dos platos de comida y la acompañó hasta una mesa alejada para desayunar.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Prim anoche?

― Ya estaba dormida cuando entré y ahora no me habla, ¿puedes creerlo?

Él se encogió de hombros ― Dale tiempo.

― ¡No puedo creer que amenazaste a mi hermano con dispararle una flecha, Catnip! ― Gale se sentó frente a ella con su desayuno.

― Lo siento Gale, yo…

― ¡Qué genial! ― sonrió ― ¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido amenazarlo igual? Pero mi madre me mataría. Y justo ayer se metió a mi casa y tomó mi loción, y sabe que le tengo prohibido agarrar mis cosas.

Ella se relajó un poco, al menos no venía a reñirle.

― Lo que no supe fue ¿por qué lo amenazaste? No me quiso contar anoche.

Suspiró antes de responder ― Lo vi besándose con Prim.

― ¿Mi hermano estaba besándose con Prim? ― sonrió ampliamente ― ¡Bien por él!

― No estás ayudando Gale ― dijo de inmediato el rubio.

Entonces el otro cambió el rostro ― Oh ― apretó los labios ― Entiendo, pero bueno tampoco es para que te pongas así, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿14?

― 13 años.

― Insisto, no es para tanto, a ver ¿a qué edad fue tú primer beso? ¿A los 15? Qué más da dos años menos que tú.

Katniss se le quedó viendo y no contestó, estaba segura de que su rostro estaba rojo.

― Oh… no fue a los 15... ― lanzó una breve mirada hacia Mellark y lo comprendió todo ― Bien, yo mejor me retiro, provecho.

― Apuesto que Rory tomó su loción para verse con Prim ― comentó Peeta cuando Gale se marchó.

― ¿Quieres hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento?

― Lo siento bonita. Solo fue un comentario.

Bonita, la llamó bonita por segunda ocasión y no le molestó el mote cariñoso.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Tendrá tres cachorros! ― dijo Seeder con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de revisar el vientre de Roxana, la tigresa.

― ¡Vamos a hacer abuelos de nuevo! ― Johanna volteó y abrazó a Bannock rápidamente.

Prim también estaba ahí, haciendo anotaciones que le indicaba la veterinaria. Como siempre, cuando la morena revisaba a los animales y ella tenía tiempo disponible, no se le separaba para aprender todo lo que podía.

― ¿Estos si los van a conservar? ― preguntó la rubia.

El año pasado los cachorros habían sido entregados al gran zoológico del distrito Seis, a cambio de poder conservar a Lottie o mejor dicho Princesa Charlotte, como Effie había renombrado al elefante del Circo de los Hermanos Cranston que había cerrado para siempre y había tenido que reacomodar a sus animales. El zoológico había recibido a la mayoría de los animales, pero tenía suficientes elefantes y solo una pareja de tigres algo viejos, motivo por el cual le cedieron el paquidermo al circo de Haymitch.

La domadora suspiró ― Eso espero.

― ¿Cuánto crees que tiene Seeder? ― preguntó el mayor de los Mellark.

― Diría que unas doce semanas.

― Así que en un mes conoceremos a tus bebés Roxana ― se acercó Prim a la jaula.

― Te aviso que le dije a Prim que podría nombrar a uno de los cachorros.

Bannock volteó a ver a su novia con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa? Sigues molesto por lo del año pasado ¿verdad?

― No puedo creer que le hayas puesto esos nombres tan ridículos a esa pareja de cachorros.

― Oh vamos, sabíamos que no íbamos a conservarlos, qué importaba, de todas formas, en el zoológico les dieron otros nombres.

― ¿Qué nombres les pusieron? ― se acercó a ellos la menor de las Everdeen.

― Unos completamente ridículos ― no le quitó la vista el rubio a la domadora.

Jo no pudo evitar estallar en risas ― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todos los tigres tienen un nombre que empieza con "r"?

La chica asintió.

― Pues bien, Posy me ayudó a nombrarlos, fueron solo dos, un macho y una hembra: Reestrellita y Rayito de Sol.

Prim rio junto con Johanna, y aunque Bannock se cruzó de brazos y trató de mostrarse serio, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

― ¿Reestrellita? ―preguntó entre risas ― ¿Qué significa ese nombre?

― Uno que inventé para molestar aquí a mis ojos ― se acercó a Bannock y lo tomó del brazo ― Ya no seas tan cascarrabias, ahora serán nombres normales, lo prometo.

Él meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, después levantó la vista ― ¡Hola Rory!

Johanna y Prim voltearon al mismo tiempo.

― Hola ― saludó el chico y se acercó lentamente.

― Estábamos revisando a Roxana, va a ser madre dentro de poco de tres cachorros. ¿Verdad Seeder? ― pero cuando volteó, la veterinaria y los otros dos caminaban hacia la salida, Jo se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

― Eso es genial ― el chico agarró uno de los barrotes donde tenían aislado al animal.

Ella se sentía nerviosa ― Rory acerca de lo de anoche… ― los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y desvió la mirada.

Él se acercó y le levantó el mentón con un dedo ― ¿Te arrepientes?

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó confusa ― ¡No! Más bien me siento terriblemente avergonzada por lo que hizo mi hermana y lo que te dijo ― se tapó el rostro con las manos y no pudo evitar sollozar.

― Prim no pasa nada, en serio ― trató de que bajara las manos, pero ella no quería que la viera llorando.

― Es que fue sumamente vergonzoso, no puedo ni verte.

― Bueno, sí, tu hermana da algo de miedo, pero no creas que me va a alejar de ti tan fácilmente ― de nuevo trató de que ella bajara los brazos.

― ¡Déjala! ― un golpe se estrelló en la mejilla de Rory que hizo que el chico cayera al suelo.

En ese momento Prim se hizo para atrás asustada al ver lo que pasaba.

― ¡No le estoy haciendo nada, Sam! ― el hermano de Gale trató de quitárselo de encima y lo empujó fuerte para atrás.

― ¿Sí? ¿Y por eso está llorando?

Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él y los dos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo tirándose golpes.

Prim les gritaba que se detuvieran.

Los animales a su alrededor se alborotaron ante los gritos.

― ¡Basta!

De inmediato llegó Chaff y tomó a Sam por la espalda para separarlo ― ¡Deténganse chicos! ― les gritó ― No te acerques Rory― le advirtió y arrastró a Sam para atrás.

Llegaron Haymitch y Effie, quienes escucharon los gritos y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, y tras de ellos Jack y Thom.

― ¡Muy bien! ― dijo Haymitch con las manos en la cadera ― ¡Ustedes dos! ― los señaló con el dedo ― Vienen conmigo.

Effie de inmediato abrazó a Prim, cuando vio que la chica estaba llorando ― Ya tranquila querida.

― Es que todo fue un malentendido.

― No te preocupes ― le hizo para atrás el cabello ― Lo hablaremos con calma, ven conmigo.

Prim no pudo evitar voltear a ver a los chicos cuando se alejaban tras el mago, Rory traía un golpe que de seguro le dejaría el ojo morado y Sam sangraba del labio.

...

* * *

...

Rye llegó a la cocina riendo, donde Sae y Peeta terminaban de recoger todo.

― ¿Quién diría que la menor de las Everdeen sería toda una rompecorazones?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― frunció el ceño el menor de los Mellark, estaba seguro Bannock no le había contado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

― Rory y Sam se agarraron a golpes por ella.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Peeta ― ¿Katniss ya lo sabe?

Su hermano solo se encogió de hombros ― No lo sé.

Delly entró al comedor por la parte de atrás y se secó las manos en su delantal ― ¿Mencionaste a mi hermano?

Rye de inmediato cambió el rostro burlón que traía a un más serio.

Peeta le dio una palmada en el brazo a su hermano antes de salir a buscar a Katniss.

Se dirigió al pequeño ruedo donde la encontró montando a Ónix, señal de que no estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

― ¡Katniss! ― le gritó.

Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió ― Pensé que estarías ocupado en la cocina un rato más.

 _¡Diablos!_ ― pensó ― _Ella no sabe y ahora solo se va a preocupar por nada_ ― se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Su gesto hizo que ella frunciera el ceño ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

― Mira, no es nada, es solo que hubo una pequeña pelea entre Rory y Samuel.

― ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ― preguntó extrañada.

Él apretó los labios por un momento antes de contestar ― Por Prim.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 7 años**

Continuaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Effie se sentó con Hazelle y Cashmere, con una bebida en la mano.

― Creo que esto es más grave de lo que creíamos ― murmuró la psicóloga.

― ¿En verdad lo crees? ― preguntó sarcástica Cashmere ― Se convirtió en una mala copia de Effie y tiene los ojos puestos en Haymitch. Y ustedes saben que no me gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero es una zorra. Gloss y yo la hemos visto varias veces con el dueño del bar que está cerca de aquí y la otra noche la vimos saliendo de la casa de… ― sacudió la cabeza ― olvídenlo.

― ¿De quién? ― preguntó Effie.

― Ni de la tuya ni de la de Jack, así que no se preocupen, aunque trató de seducir a Gloss hace como dos noches, incluso nos llevó una cacerola con un guiso.

Ella soltó un suspiró― El problema es que no la podemos correr así, sin ningún motivo, nos arriesgamos a una demanda. Tenemos que esperar 5 meses más a que termine el contrato.

― Y viendo el tipo de persona que es, eso ni lo dudes ― le dijo la castaña a su lado.

― ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? ― se acercó Jack a la mesa y le tendió la mano a su amiga ― Aunque tengo que decir que ya no soy tan buen bailarín como antes.

― Será un placer ― Hazelle se fue a la pista de baile con él.

― ¡Qué hermosa fiesta organizaste amiga! ― Bonnie se sentó en el lugar vacío a su lado.

Ella sonrió forzadamente y se llevó el vaso a los labios para no contestarle algo.

― No te enojaste conmigo por lo del vestido ¿verdad?, es qué en verdad tienes un excelente gusto amiga y mira este vestido negro tan fabuloso que ahora traes ― la señaló.

― Yo puedo decirte dónde compra su ropa interior para que también la imites en eso.

― Ay Cashy, cómo eres ― no se llevaba nada bien con la hermana de Gloss.

― Princesa ¿quieres bailar?

― ¡Yo quiero bailar contigo Haymi! ― se apresuró a contestar la nueva ― Y soy una de las cumpleañeras, ¿acaso no merezco un baile? ― preguntó de manera coqueta.

― Sí, pero no con mi marido, AMIGA ― dejó el vaso en la mesa y tomó la mano de su esposo ― Pero aquí tienes otro bailarín.

― Señorita, será un placer ― sonrió burlón Chaff, sabía que a la chica le daba asco su muñón y por lo mismo se lo ofreció para que lo tomara.

― ¿Ahora sí me crees? ― le preguntó mientras bailaban ― Tenemos un gran problema Haymitch.

―Está loca ― le murmuró en el oído.

― No la quiero aquí.

― Ni yo, pero sabes que no va a ser tan fácil deshacernos de ella, al menos antes de tiempo.

― Lo sé. Solo por favor, mantente alejado de ella.

― Estamos en el mismo acto, es imposible.

― Bueno, entonces no quiero que vayas a estar a solas con ella en ningún momento.

― ¿No confías en mí? ― sonó molesto.

Ella frunció el ceño ― Claro que sí, pero no confío en ella. Va a tratar de metérsete a como dé lugar, quiere seducirte.

― ¿Tienes miedo que se comporte como lo hiciste tú, princesa?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― De cómo me sedujiste tú a mí.

― Eres un idiota.

― Y tú también si crees que puedo poner los ojos en alguien más ― ahora sí estaba molesto.

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ― sonrió burlona Bonnie a su lado ― Podemos hacer cambio de parejas ¿Cómo ven?

¡Vaya si la mujer era insistente! Y ahora, incluso muy descarada con sus comentarios.

― Ningún problema ― su marido le tomó la mano y la sacó de la pista para llevarla hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados algunos de sus amigos.

― Esa imitadora tuya no me gusta ― dijo a su lado Wiress, apenas tomó asiento en la mesa.

― ¡Wiress! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser tan directa en tus opiniones? ― preguntó su compañero Beetee.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó.

― No te preocupes querida, a mí tampoco me gusta ― le dio una pequeña palmada en la pierna.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Effie! ¡Effie! ― llegó corriendo Sandy.

― ¿Qué pasa, querida?

― ¿Podemos hablar? ― volteó a su alrededor.

― Claro, si gustas podemos entrar a la casa.

Cuando entraron, se sentaron en la cocina.

― ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

― No, muchas gracias. Necesito mostrarte algo que encontré en la casa.

― ¿Qué es? Me estás preocupando Sandy.

La chica le mostró una prueba de embarazo ― No es mía ― se apresuró a contestar cuando vio como Effie abría los ojos ― la encontré en el cesto de basura del baño, estaba envuelta en papel, pero vi la punta y la tomé. La verdad no le entiendo muy bien, pero creo que es positiva, ¿no?

Ella la tomó y fijó la vista en las dos rayitas color morado que mostraban la pequeña pantalla ― Sí, es positivo ― estaba segura, pues durante muchos meses había esperado ver la segunda rayita en las pruebas que ella se hacía, y mes tras mes, solo una aparecía en la pantalla.

― Entonces Bonnie está embarazada.

Fue en ese momento que Effie se llevó una mano a la boca, había deseado poder deshacerse de Bonnie y ahora en sus manos tenía lo necesario. El contrato que le habían ofrecido cuando la contrataron era por 6 meses y una de las cláusulas especificaba que no podría embarazarse debido a la naturaleza del espectáculo y la extenuante actividad física que se requería.

― Tengo que buscar a Haymitch ― se puso de pie de inmediato ― Gracias Sandy.

Salió de su casa de prisa y se topó con Mags y su nieto.

― ¿Qué pasó muchacha? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Levantó la prueba que tenía en la mano ― Al parecer, Bonnie está embarazada.

Mags la tomó de la mano con la que sujetaba la prueba ― Si piensas enfrentarla, creo que deberías hacer un plan antes, ya demostró que está dispuesta a llegar lejos para obtener lo que quiere, así que hagamos esto con cuidado.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch estaba en la gran carpa, Beetee había instalado unas nuevas luces y quería ver como habían quedado.

― ¡Haymi!

Él cerró los ojos por un momento. En verdad le caía muy mal, todo el empeño que la chica había puesto para hacer sentir mal a Effie, la había puesto completamente en su contra.

― ¿Qué pasa Bonnie? ― se giró para verla.

La chica iba vestida con unos shorts extremadamente cortos y una blusa ajustada y escotada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? ― preguntó en tono seductor.

Sus alertas se dispararon. Effie le había advertido que no se encontrara a solas con ella.

― Estaba revisando unas luces, pero ya me voy ― le habló en tono serio y trató de pasar a su lado.

― Espera ― le colocó una mano en el pecho ― ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Él bajó la mirada y la tomó por la muñeca ― Mira Bonnie, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero si no se trata de algo relacionado con el circo, no me interesa ― le soltó la mano.

La chica de pronto se paró de puntas y lo besó, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Haymitch de inmediato la alejó de él y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca ― ¿Qué te pasa? ― preguntó molesto y frunció el ceño ― Sabes que estoy casado.

― Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más que ella.

― A mí no me interesa, soy feliz con Effie.

― Ella no puede darte hijos, yo sí.

― ¿Qué dices? ― su tono daba miedo.

― Me enteré del bebé que perdieron hace años y sé que no ha podido embarazarse desde entonces. Yo puedo hacerte feliz y puedo convertirte en padre ― trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero él dio un paso hacia atrás.

― No sé qué te habrán contado, pero no es mi sueño convertirme en padre, ya lo soy, tengo a Finnick y a los chicos Mellark. Pero si Effie quiere que tengamos niños, solo me interesa por ella, para hacerla feliz.

― Bueno, entonces que te parece si tú y yo solo nos divertimos un rato, sin compromisos lo prometo, siempre que lo desees yo estoy dispuesta a complacerte. ― trató de acercarse de nuevo a él y de ponerle las manos encima.

― ¡Aléjate de mi esposo!

Haymitch y Bonnie voltearon al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba parada Effie, echando chispas por los ojos, y no iba sola.

...

* * *

...

― Es mejor que no vayas sola, te acompañamos ― le comentó Mags.

Junto con ella, Finnick y Hazelle se fue hacia la carpa, pero apenas entraron escucharon algunas voces. Effie los detuvo con una mano.

Se dio cuenta que se trataba de Haymitch y Bonnie y pudo sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, pero se contuvo aun y cuando vio que su supuesta amiga había besado a su esposo, pues el hecho de que él la hubiera rechazado de inmediato la tranquilizó y quería ver que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar.

Cuando Bonnie se ofreció a ser su amante, ya no aguantó más.

― ¡Aléjate de mi esposo!

Los dos voltearon de inmediato y Bonnie todavía se atrevió a acercarse más al mago y fingir que los había atrapado infraganti.

― ¡Oh Effie! no quería que nos encontraras así.

― ¡No pasó nada! ― soltó de inmediato Haymitch.

― ¿Buscando un padre para tu hijo, Bonnie? ― sacudió en alto la prueba de embarazo ― Encontramos esto en tu casa y sabemos que no es de Sandy. Lo siento mucho, pero cómo recordarás la cláusula de tu contrato, esto lo da por terminado.

― Yo… ― la chica estaba con los ojos fijos en a prueba ― ¡Mi hijo es de Haymitch!

― ¡Yo no te he tocado! ¡Está loca!

― Buen intento Bonnie, pero te voy a pedir que recojas de inmediato todas tus cosas y te marches. Te pagaremos lo que te corresponde, por eso no te preocupes.

― ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! Los voy a demandar por acoso sexual, ¡él se me insinuó! ― señaló a su esposo.

― No de acuerdo a este video ― esta vez fue Finnick el que habló y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el chico había estado grabando todo con el celular desde que llegaron ahí.

La chica bufó y trató de salir deprisa de la carpa.

― Espera ― le dijo Effie y le entregó su prueba de embarazo ― Tenía razón tu mamá. ¡Felicidades! Eres muy fértil.

La otra le arrebató la varita y salió corriendo.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch y Effie le pidieron a Jack, que fuera él quien le entregara el dinero a Bonnie. Ellos ya no querían tener nada que ver con ella.

Así que se limitaron a observar a lo lejos como le entregaban el dinero en un sobre y ella lo contaba de prisa.

De pronto Brutus se acercó a Bonnie ― ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

― ¿A ti que te importa?

― Me importa si ese hijo es mío.

Haymitch y Effie se voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un pelagatos, además haz las cuentas imbécil, es imposible que sea tuyo ― y dicho esto se marchó arrastrando la maleta tras de sí.

― Apuesto que quería meterse contigo y después decirte que era tu hijo ― le dijo Effie.

― Quizás ― se encogió de hombros ― Pero no lo hubiera conseguido ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― sabes que nunca te haría eso.

Ella sonrió.

― Apuesto que el padre es el dueño del bar, la vimos varias veces con él ― apareció a su lado Cashmere.

― Bueno, ese ya no es nuestro problema.

...

* * *

...

Cuando partieron del Capitolio rumbo al distrito Siete, Effie como de costumbre compró sus revistas de moda y chismes.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― comentó mientras iban en el tren.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Hazelle.

Ella le mostró una de sus revistas ― "La boda de ensueño entre Flavius Wenham, el hijo del alcalde y su hermosa novia Bonnie Jones" ― leyó en voz alta ― el artículo también dice que están muy emocionados porque acaban de enterarse que se convertirán en padres.

― ¡Vaya! Toda una trepadora social y tengo que admitir que es muy rápida para conseguir sus objetivos ― contestó la castaña.

― Pobre imbécil ― murmuró Cashmere ― Pero la chica tiene su mérito, no solo se casó con el hijo del alcalde, sino que logró convencerlo de que es el padre de su hijo.

― Gracias a Dios, nos libramos de esa mujer ― cerró la revista de golpe. Ya no debían preocuparse más por ella.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Bueno como se los prometí, tarde pero aquí va el capítulo._**

 ** _Estuve investigando sobre los contratos laborales y sobre si se puede poner una clausula como la que le pusieron a Bonnie respecto al embarazo, le pregunté a algunas personas que se dedican a la danza y me dijeron que sí, que se manejan como clausulas, porque imagínense que los contraten para el Circo du Soleil para actuar un año en las Vegas, o en Broadway o alguna gira con algún ballet, y después de que les dedicaron tiempo y dinero en ensayos, vestuarios y todo, salgan con "estoy embarazada", entonces esas clausulas protegen a las compañías para poder cancelar el contrato e incluso pueden contratar seguros para protegerse en este tipo de situaciones._**

 ** _Respecto al capítulo que opinan de Katniss / Prim y de lo sucedido con Bonnie?_**

 ** _Estoy muy contenta porque ya superé la barrera de los 200 reviews en esta historia. Aquí en las vacaciones me fui a cenar con una amiga y le conté que escribía, así que se animó a leerla, muchas gracias Fernanda, por todos tus comentarios._**

 ** _El lunes publicaré una nueva historia llamada_** _Matrimonio con el Capitolio_ ** _, es Everlark y Hayffie, con dos líneas de tiempo. Y trata sobre qué pasaría si cuando te conviertes en vencedor, te obligaran a casarte con una persona del Capitolio, osea ese fuera el gran negocio del Capitolio, "vender" a sus vencedores como esposos y crear de esta forma parejas "famosas" y que las personas pudieran seguir sus vidas. Aquí les aviso que Peeta es capitolino._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, gracias a claudiacobos79, 75everything, F, thelmitagzz, Fernanda y Laura._**

 ** _El capítulo pasado tuvo pocos reviews, pero espero que se animen a escribirme más en los siguientes, para continuar con la historia._**

 ** _Saludos, y espero que el lunes le den una oportunidad a mi nueva historia._**

 ** _Marizpe_**


	26. Día de las Madres

Capítulo 26

 **Día de las madres**

― ¡Prim! ― la chica estaba sentada en una mesa, conversando con Effie.

― No quiero hablar contigo ― le dijo en cuanto se acercó a ellas.

― Yo me retiro, las dejo para que conversen ― se puso de pie Effie.

― No te vayas ― le pidió la menor de las Everdeen.

― Querida ― le palmeó la mano ― lo necesitas.

Cuando la esposa del mago se retiró, Prim trató de marcharse también, pero Katniss la detuvo ― Lo siento mucho ― la tomó por el brazo e hizo que de nuevo se sentara, y ella también lo hizo a su lado ― Sé que ya no eres una niña, aunque créeme que es muy difícil para mí darme cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido. Siempre vas a ser mi hermanita, no importa que el día de mañana me vayas a superar en estatura.

La rubia trató de sonreír.

― Siento mucho haber arruinado tu primer beso, pero me traumé cuando te vi, apenas ayer te llevaba de la mano al kínder y ahora te besas con chicos.

― No seas exagerada hermana.

― No puedo evitarlo ― sonrió ― Y sé que no soy tu madre, soy tu hermana y debo empezar a comportarme como tal… ― las palabras que Johanna le había dicho tenían mucho sentido.

― No Katniss ― la interrumpió la menor ― Fue injusto de mi parte gritarte eso y creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tuviste que hacerte responsable de la casa y de nosotras a muy corta edad.

― Y lo volvería a hacer.

― Lo sé y siento mucho haberte gritado que te odio. No es así. Te quiero mucho ― la abrazó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato ― Y yo a ti patito ― le acarició el cabello ― ¿Ahora quieres contarme cómo es eso de que dos chicos andan peleando por ti?

Se separaron, y la menor suspiró antes de comenzar su relato.

...

* * *

...

El tiempo en el circo parecía ir más deprisa y le gustaba, nunca se sentía aburrida, siempre había algo que hacer y cosas nuevas por aprender.

Ahora estaban en el distrito Dos y faltaba poco para la despedida que estaban planeando para Cato y Clove. Effie no era la única amante de organizar fiestas, la madre de Cato era igual y cuando la rubia les llamó a los padres del joven para invitarlos a la última función y decirles que deseaban organizar algo especial para la pareja, la señora Ludwig se había ido en grande y había rentado un salón de eventos.

Katniss agradecía que ella no fuera requerida en la planeación de la fiesta, era cero detallista, pero los hermanos Mellark se encargarían de hacer un gran pastel a pesar de que la madre de Cato les dijo que ella podía encargarse de todo. Además, estaba ocupada con los ensayos que tenían con Finnick y Annie, en los cuales tenía que admitir había mejorado mucho, poco a poco le iban añadiendo un par de cosas más para hacerlo con mayor dificultad como lo requería el acto.

Ya había pasado la comida, y ella se encontraba cepillando a los caballos, amaba hacer eso, era relajante, de pronto sintió una presencia a su lado y sonrió, sabía de quién se trataba antes de voltear, Peeta la sorprendió con un pequeño ramo de flores.

Ella lo tomó y después se acercó para besarlo, jamás se había considerado una chica amante de las flores, pero le encantaba que su novio tuviera esos detalles con ella.

― ¿Y esto? ― preguntó una vez que se separaron. Hasta el momento la había sorprendido con flores sueltas, pero no con un ramo de ellas y después aspiró hondo y abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Acaso huelo a bollos de queso?

― Así es ― sonrió de lado ― Dejé la cesta por allá ― volvió a abrazarla por la cintura y la acercó a él para susurrar sobre su labios ― Feliz mes-aniversario.

Ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Mes-aniversario? ¿Qué es eso? ― pero de inmediato lo comprendió ― Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios ¿no es así? ¿por eso son las flores?

Él sintió como ella se tensaba ― Calma bonita, no esperaba que lo recordaras, pero de todas formas quise darte algo.

― Soy una novia terrible ¿no es así?

― No, claro que no ― se apresuró a contestar ― Creo que el problema es que yo soy demasiado cursi.

― Peeta no digas eso, me encantan todos los detalles que tienes conmigo y siento mucho no poder corresponderte de la misma manera.

― No me interesan los detalles, lo importante es que hayas decidido estar conmigo, pero yo no puedo evitar ser así y me gusta darte cosas.

― ¿Ves? Soy una novia terrible. Apenas si recuerdo la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

― 8 de mayo ― contestó deprisa el rubio.

― ¿Lo sabes? Yo no sé la tuya, espero que no se me haya pasado…

―Aun no, va a caer cuando estemos en el distrito Tres. Es el 12 de octubre.

― ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Él se palmeó sus bolsillos ― No ¿por qué?

― Espera ― ella se separó, se fue a un extremo donde estaba colgada una hoja de registro que utilizaba Seeder y tomó el bolígrafo. Después se anotó en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo la fecha 12 de octubre.

― ¿Qué haces?

― No sabía que hoy cumplíamos un mes de novios, no puse atención a la fecha, pero si olvido tu cumpleaños no me lo voy a perdonar. Llegando a la casa lo anotaré en la agenda.

― Por cierto, hoy terminando la función tenemos una cita.

― Pero no podemos desvelarnos mucho, mañana tenemos ensayos y función.

― Solo será un rato, tranquila, además ya horneé bollos extras de queso y roles de canela para pagar los sobornos de Johanna y Prim.

― ¿Qué?

― Tenemos tu casa para nosotros solos ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Peeta¡ ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿qué van a pensar Jo y mi hermana?

― Bonita, ¿sabes cuantas veces me han sobornado mis hermanos para que les deje la casa a solas? Sobre todo, Bannock es el que pide más esos favores.

Ella sentía la cara arder.

― Se me hace tarde para mi ensayo ― le dio un rápido beso en los labios ― Y por favor, esta noche no te quites tu traje de elfa ― levantó varias veces las cejas, lo que hizo que ella tomara de nuevo el ramo de flores y se cubriera el rostro con ellas.

...

* * *

...

La función fue muy bien, habían estado teniendo lleno total y Katniss suponía que en parte se debía a Cato, pues todas las noches cuando estaban en la firma de autógrafos eran muchos los que se acercaban a saludar al rubio como viejos amigos, y ya había tenido que colocar otra orden grande de artículos promocionales a Cinna, pero con la imagen de la pareja Ludwig.

Cuando se dirigía a su casa rodante, Peeta la alcanzó, en esta ocasión se había dejado los jeans y la playera negra del circo que vestía cuando terminaba su acto y se iba al área de los snacks, ella por el contrario no tenía tiempo de cambiarse debido a que su número era de los últimos.

― ¿Te ibas sin mí? Te dije que teníamos una cita.

― Pensé que te iba a tardar más con la enorme fila de chicas que deseaban tu autógrafo ― no retiró su mano cuando él entrelazó sus dedos.

― ¿Celosa?

― Por supuesto que no.

― Eran puras chicas como de 12 años y aunque fueran más grandes, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Ella solo rodó los ojos y le soltó la mano cuando estuvieron frente a su casa.

Cuando entraron, él la giró y la besó aprisionándola contra la puerta. Ella le respondió de inmediato y el beso se hizo más apasionado. No tenían muchas oportunidades para besarse de esa forma, ella siempre tenía miedo de que alguien fuera a verlos.

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y entonces ella le sugirió irse al sofá de la sala, pero apenas entraron, ambos se sorprendieron al ver varias velas encendidas en la mesita de centro.

― ¿Tú? ― los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

― No ― contestó ella ― debieron ser las chicas ― se acercó a la mesa y se congeló.

Peeta se acercó atrás de ella y se dio cuenta del motivo por el que su novia se había paralizado, al lado de las velas había una pequeña caja de condones ― Johanna ― dijo él entre risas.

― La voy a matar ― murmuró por lo bajo la castaña.

― Vamos, no dejes que esta broma arruine la noche… o mejor dicho la hora que nos dejaron la casa a nosotros solos ― le guiñó un ojo y la jaló hacia el sofá.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado y se colocaron viéndose de frente uno al otro.

Él le acarició el cabello que caía sobre el respaldo del sofá ― No sabes lo afortunado que me siento de tenerte a mi lado, este último mes créeme que está entre los mejores días de mi vida. Te amo.

Katniss sonrió, también deseaba decirle muchas cosas, cómo antes de conocerlo no creyó jamás que se enamoraría y que sentiría ese deseo de estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Así que decidió mejor demostrar lo que con palabras no podía, se hizo para adelante y esta vez fue ella la que lo sorprendió con un beso, y pasó su pierna al otro lado, quedando ahorcajadas sobre él.

― Espera ― lo detuvo ― esto me estorba y no quiero arrancarle las costuras de un tirón ― se enderezó y se desabrochó el grueso cinturón que mantenía en su lugar el largo blusón rojo, quedando solo con el corsé. Cuando volteó a verlo de nuevo, pudo ver como se le dilataban las pupilas a Peeta y sentir como aumentaba su temperatura corporal.

― Eres preciosa ― le acarició las piernas lentamente, deslizando las manos desde las rodillas hacia arriba.

No lo pensó más, solo deseaba besarlo de nuevo y lo hizo, sus labios eran calientes y suaves. Sus senos rozaban su pecho. Pasó la lengua suavemente por la comisura de sus labios cerrados y su boca se separó y la dejó entrar.

Él movió los labios contra los suyos, lamiendo con suavidad su lengua y el beso se hizo más profundo.

Peeta gimió y su sonido vibró en su boca. Lo abrazó por el cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en sus rizos.

Dios, sabía besar. Podía estar así todo el día. Y aunque ella no tenía referencia de otros chicos, estaba segura de que nada se sentiría tan perfecto y correcto como se sentía así con él.

Ahora fue su turno de gemir, no supo de donde había salido ese sonido, pero eso hizo que se avivara el combustible en su interior. Estaba en llamas, ahora sí le quedaba a la perfección su apodo de "La chica en llamas". Necesitaba más, quería sentir más, y la presión entre sus piernas aumentaba.

Por instinto se apretó más contra él, haciendo que sus centros chocaran, en ese momento sintió su erección que presionaba la cremallera de sus jeans, ella con sus pantalones de cuero lo sentía más y comenzó a mecerse. Peeta no la detuvo en esta ocasión como lo hiciera la noche en que inició formalmente su relación, por el contrario, la agarró del trasero para acercarla aún más si eso era posible.

Se separaron, solo para que él comenzara a besarle la mandíbula y después el cuello. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada. De pronto tuvo la sensación de estar subiendo la montaña rusa, y solo deseaba llegar a la cima, aceleró su movimiento, su excitación crecía más deprisa. Él le apretó los pechos con las manos y bajó con su boca hasta la orilla del corsé, pasando la lengua por la misma y tratando de introducirla un poco.

Y eso fue todo. De pronto fue como si hubiera alcanzado la cima. Peeta levantó la cabeza y la besó bruscamente para callar sus gemidos, de los cuales no era consciente. Aceleró un poco más el movimiento y después se dejó caer hacía atrás, recargándose en el respaldo con ella sobre su pecho.

― Nunca… ― tenía la respiración aún agitada, para hablar con normalidad ― nunca había sentido algo así.

El rubio besó su frente y pasó una mano por su cabello ― ¿Nunca habías tenido un orgasmo?

Orgasmo, así que era eso, así se sentía, y ni siquiera se habían tenido que quitar la ropa. Le dio pena contestar, aun y después de lo que había sucedido y la confianza que le tenía, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Volvió a besarle la cabeza ― Apuesto que tengo un desastre bajo los pantalones, aunque son jeans y la mezclilla es gruesa, mejor paso a tu baño antes de que se note. Jamás me la acabaría con mis hermanos si me ven así.

Ella se apartó de inmediato, pero él le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de pararse.

Lo siguió con la mirada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que se había permitido sentir con Peeta, no sabía si era correcto para el tiempo que llevaban de relación, pero algo le quedaba claro, no se arrepentía de nada.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 6 años**

― Yo digo que compres ésta, le va a encantar ― Peeta señaló con su dedo una carpa.

Se encontraban en una famosa tienda del distrito Siete dedicada a vender todo tipo de artículos para deportes y exterior.

― Es rosa, enano ― le dijo Haymitch.

― Sí, no estoy ciego, pero es su color favorito y estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

― ¡No pienso vivir con una maldita tienda rosa pegada a mi casa!

― No es para ti, es para Effie ― comentó Bannock ― Lo siento, pero mi hermano tiene razón, esa le va a encantar.

― Además, dijiste que la vas a comprar para que se ponga contenta de nuevo porque ha estado muy triste ― el menor de los Mellark se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, Effie había estado muy deprimida desde hacía meses, mejor dicho, desde que habían fallado las tres inseminaciones artificiales, el tratamiento que les había sugerido el médico especialista en fertilidad, como alternativa para lograr embarazarse.

Aun recordaba lo emocionada que estaba, antes de cada tratamiento se había tomado las pastillas que le había indicado el doctor para que ovulara más, y días antes del procedimiento, Sae la había inyectado a diario como se lo habían prescrito para asegurar que se diera la ovulación el día indicado. Él por su parte, solo había tenido que entregar su muestra de semen ese día por la mañana y el doctor se había encargado de efectuar la inseminación por medio de una jeringa conectada a una especie de sonda. Y en cada una de las ocasiones ella había estado muy ilusionada, segura de que sí funcionaría.

Él no podía evitar sentirse culpable, aunque el doctor les había hecho estudios a ambos y les había dicho que estaban en perfectas condiciones; quizás era porque sabía cuánto deseaba un hijo su esposa, y que él no sentía lo mismo, era feliz a su lado con o sin hijos.

― Mejor compramos la azul, es un color que también le gusta ¿no? ― les preguntó a los chicos.

― No ― negó con la cabeza Peeta ― La azul es más chica, estoy seguro de que ella preferiría la rosa. Además, ella siempre se queja de que tienes muy mal gusto, así que tu juicio no es muy confiable.

― ¿Ah sí? La próxima vez que diga que tengo muy mal gusto, recuérdale que me casé con ella, a ver si vuelve a repetirlo ― se puso las manos en la cadera, observando las carpas frente a ellos.

― Vas a vivir en una casa de muñecas, RO-SA ― se burló Rye, quién había estado deambulando por la gran tienda.

― Vamos hermanos, ayúdenme a cargarla ― Bannock tomó la iniciativa y se colocó en un extremo de la enorme caja, sus hermanos pronto lo siguieron.

Haymitch solo sacudió la cabeza antes de ir a ayudarles, ahora se arrepentía de haberles pedido a los niños Mellark su ayuda para comprarle un regalo a Effie.

― Bien, ¿ahora que sigue en la lista? ― preguntó Rye.

La carpa la entregarían directo en el circo.

― Iluminación ― dijo Haymitch.

Poco después llegaron a una tienda con todo tipo de focos, lámparas y candiles.

― Yo creo que éste es perfecto ― el menor de los Mellark volteó hacia arriba donde estaba colgado un gran candil de cristales.

― La idea es que utilice la tienda para que pueda trabajar en sus diseños y cosas, para que tenga más espacio.

― Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo con estilo.

El mago rodó los ojos ― Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Effie, andando enano, de ahora en adelante te quiero más con Chaff y conmigo. Necesitas tomarte una cerveza ― colocó una mano en su hombro y lo empujó para que siguiera caminando por la tienda.

― No tengo edad para beber.

― Y tampoco deberías tenerla para opinar sobre moda y estilo.

Finalmente se decidió por dos rieles con cuatro reflectores cada uno, que iluminaban lo suficiente para que su esposa no se fuera a dañar la vista mientras trabajaba, y también compró un ventilador de techo para colgarlo del centro de la tienda, aunque aquí tuvo que ceder ante la presión de los chicos y compró uno elegante, que parecía prácticamente un candil, con pequeños cristales que colgaban de cada una de las lámparas.

― Ustedes me están saliendo muy caros ― se quejó apenas salieron de ahí.

― Pero nos lo agradecerás cuando veas la cara que va a poner cuando vea todo ― le dijo Rye.

No quería admitirlo, pero tenían razón, él se hubiera ido por cosas mucho más sencillas.

― Ahora vamos a comprar una sala ― anunció el mayor de los hermanos.

― ¿Para qué una sala? Yo estaba pensando en unas mesas de trabajo y sillas ― sacó su lista y la revisó de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde va a atender a las personas? ― preguntó Bannock ― Las juntas que hace con algunos miembros del circo, sus reuniones… necesita una sala para poder atenderlos mejor.

Haymitch se pasó una mano por la frente y negó con la cabeza ― En serio que salir de compras con ustedes es como haberlo hecho con Effie y ahora mismo creo que ustedes son más fastidiosos que ella.

― Deja de quejarte, te estamos ayudando ― le guiñó un ojo el segundo de los Mellark.

La compra de la sala fue otra tortura, simplemente no se podían poner de acuerdo, pero los chicos parecían tener un objetivo en común: criticar todas sus sugerencias.

Así que necesitaron ayuda de una dependienta, y finalmente decidió llamar a Cinna y enviarle unas fotografías por teléfono para poder decidirse. Eligieron una sala de tres piezas en un tono gris plata que le aseguraron tenía una tela muy fácil de limpiar y para más seguridad encargó que le pusieran teflón. Los cojines decorativos fueron punto y aparte y para evitar más discusiones dejó que los chicos eligieran los más llamativos y ridículos en su opinión que encontraron, pero que su esposa amaría.

Después continuaron desfilando por varias tiendas más. Y cuando por fin tuvieron listo todo lo de la lista, Haymitch se llevó a los chicos a comprar un helado.

― Bien, ya no volveré a salir de compras con ustedes, son una completa pesadilla ― le dio un mordisco a la galleta de su cono de helado de nuez.

― Admítelo, sin nosotros nunca te hubieras decidido por nada o hubieras comprado lo primero que se te cruzara en el camino ― el mayor de los hermanos estaba concentrado en su vaso de helado de chocolate.

Él solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

― Fue divertido ― dijo Peeta, quien trataba que no se le derritieran las dos bolas de helado de su cono antes de acabárselas ― sentí como si estuviéramos con papá de compras.

Eso hizo que Haymitch se quedara con su helado a centímetros de su boca, volteó a verlo y le alborotó el cabello.

― Saben… ― por un momento se sintió con las emociones mezcladas, estaba conmovido ― saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten ¿verdad?

― Gracias Haymitch ― Bannock volteó a verlo ― En verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros desde que nos aceptaste en el circo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

― Bueno, ya que nos ofreciste tu ayuda… ― Rye intercambió una mirada con su hermano menor ― Se acerca el día de las madres, y Peeta y yo estábamos pensando en comprarle algo a mamá.

El mago tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se referían a Effie ― Oh, claro, me parece muy buena idea. ¿Tienen algo en mente? ― Eso definitivamente sería una grata sorpresa para su esposa.

― ¿Joyería? ― preguntó.

― Sí, es una buena opción.

En esta ocasión no se quejó del tiempo que pasaron en varias joyerías esperando a que los chicos eligieran el regalo que más les gustara.

― El brazalete que siempre usa Effie, el que tiene muchos dijes, ¿Se le pueden agregar más? ―preguntó Peeta.

― Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Viste alguno que te gustara? ― mientras los mayores se paseaban por toda la tienda viendo aretes y collares, Peeta se había quedado observando una gran colección de dijes. Decidió acercarse.

― ¿Crees que le guste éste? ― señaló con el dedo un pequeño corazón de plata que tenía el rostro de tres niños en uno de los lados, el primer con pelo chino, el segundo con cabello lacio y el que estaba en la parte de abajo, casi en la punta, traía una gorra.

― Es perfecto, enano ― le sonrió.

Salieron de ahí con tres pequeñas bolsas, unos aretes, una gargantilla a juego y el dije. Haymitch no permitió que los niños pagaran el regalo como era su intención, les dijo que prefería que ahorraran el dinero que les daban, aunque la mayor parte de su sueldo se los depositaban en una cuenta de ahorro.

Bien, si todo eso no lograba animar si quiera un poco a Effie, no sabía lo que haría a continuación.

...

* * *

...

Sae mantuvo a Effie afuera del circo, en la ciudad, haciendo las compras de víveres durante toda la mañana.

El día de las madres no solían hacer algo especial, Mags salía a comer con su nieto, Hazelle con sus hijos y Jack, quien oficialmente se había convertido en su pareja, y ella se quedaba en el circo para organizar sus cosas, revisar pendientes, entre otras cosas, aunque le encantaban los pequeños detalles con los que la sorprendían los niños Mellark, como ella seguía llamándolos, en años anteriores le habían regalado un pastel, flores y dibujos que le hacía Peeta.

No llamaba a su madre, pues seguían sin hablarse con sus padres después de todos esos años, en lugar de eso llamaba a su cuñada.

Regresaron al circo a tiempo para la comida, ahora habían demorado más de la cuenta, pero no se quejaba, le encantaban las compras así se tratara solo de ir al mercado y a almacenes diversos de comida. En cuanto llegaron, de inmediato Chaff y Brutus se acercaron a ellas para ayudarles con las cosas.

Haymitch y los hermanos Mellark también se acercaron a ella, lo que se le hizo algo extraño.

El mago le dio un rápido beso en los labios ― Los chicos y yo te preparamos una sorpresa.

Bannock sacó una pañoleta ― Pero debemos vendarte los ojos primero.

Ella vio de reojo a Haymitch y sonrió y decidió seguirles la corriente, se dejó vendar los ojos y después que la guiaran tomada de la mano a lo que supuso ella, era la parte de atrás del circo donde se encontraban las casas.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para oler un pastel o flores, cuando escuchó la voz de Rye ― Llegamos.

― Espera princesa, yo te quito la pañoleta, no abras los ojos aún.

― ¿Ya? ― preguntó ansiosa, le encantaban las sorpresas.

― ¡Listo! Puedes ver.

Ella quedó confundida por un momento al ver una gran tienda rosa justo al frente de donde se encontraba su casa, o donde ella suponía estaría su casa, pues no se veía.

― Ven, entra ― Peeta la jaló de la mano.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― volteó a ver a Haymitch al tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar por el chico.

En cuanto entró se quedó sin palabras, era grande, había una hermosa sala al frente con cojines de brillantes colores, una mesita de cristal al centro, en la parte de atrás una mesa de diseño y otra más de trabajo con sillas, un espejo de cuerpo completo, el piso estaba cubierto por tablones de madera y sobre estos una gran alfombra. Estaba sin habla mientras volteaba hacia arriba admirando el ventilador y las luces.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Rye le preguntó si no le había gustado la tienda.

― Cariño, ¡es hermosa! ― lo tomó del rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla. Después giró con Haymitch ― ¡Me encanta!

― Agradécele a los chicos, yo estaba pensando en algo más chico y no tan lujoso ― le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió, giró y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bannock, después hizo lo mismo con Peeta.

― ¿Si te gustó?

― La amo.

― ¿En verdad? ¿También la decoración?

― Lo juró ― le besó la cabeza ― Es perfecta.

― ¿Lo ves? ― giró el pequeño hacia el mago ― Es muy importante el estilo.

Haymitch solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

― Te tenemos otras sorpresas ― dijo emocionado Rye.

― ¿Más? ― ella vio de reojo a su esposo.

― Eso es de parte de los chicos, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Ella tomo asiento en el sofá y los hermanos se sentaron a su lado.

― Effie, eres nuestra mamá desde que llegamos aquí, así que te queríamos regalar algo especial en tu día ― Rye le sonrió.

Ella sintió un gran nudo en el pecho y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

― Te compramos regalos, no te pongas triste ― Peeta la abrazó.

― Cariño, no son lágrimas de tristeza ― sorbió por la nariz ― en verdad me siento muy contenta.

― Bien, primero abre el mío ― Bannock le tendió una bolsita.

Ella le sonrió, la tomó y sacó una cajita de su interior ― Son hermosos Bannock ― dijo al ver unos aretes de plata de pequeños aros entrelazados ― Ven acá, dame otro abrazo ― y después se quitó los aretes que traía puestos y se puso los que acababa de recibir.

Después fue el turno de abrir el de Rye, y también quedó encantada con la gargantilla a juego, que también se puso de inmediato.

Por último, Peeta le dio el suyo ― Espero que te guste.

Cuando abrió la caja y vio el dije se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

― Es para que lo pongas en tu brazalete, somos mis hermanos y yo ― le sonrió ― Ya no quiero que estés triste.

― Te prometo que ya no lo estaré ― le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

...

* * *

...

Esa noche mientras estaban acostados, ella sobre su pecho, desnudos y algo agitados después de los múltiples agradecimientos que le dio a su marido, le dijo una vez más lo que sentía.

― Muchas gracias por todo, sé por qué lo hiciste, y de nuevo siento mucho haber estado medio ausente estos meses. Te amo muchísimo.

― Solo quiero verte sonreír, no soporto verte triste.

Ella hacía círculos con su mano sobre su pecho ― Me encantó todo, y no puedo creer que compraras una tienda rosa, mi color favorito, la amo y los detalles…

― Como te dije, eso agradécelos a los chicos, porque según me dijeron yo tengo un gusto terrible.

Effie río ― No en todo. Te casaste conmigo ― sonrió de forma traviesa y levantó la cabeza para verlo.

Él rodó los ojos y la acercó para besarla.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Katniss siempre ha sido una chica pasional que a mi parecer actúa muchas veces por impulso y espero les haya gustado la convivencia de Haymitch con los hermanos Mellark.**

 **Respecto al tema de la Inseminación Artificial, yo creo que está claro, solo quería comentarles que cuando se menciona este tema, el bebé hubiera sido de Haymitch. Solo lo comento, porque muchas personas escuchan el tema y creen que acuden a fuerza a un banco de espermas y no es así. Una conocida mía, hace poco en una comida mencionó que tuvo a su hijo por inseminación artificial y otra persona en la mesa le dijo que lo importante era que su marido quisiera al niño como si fuera suyo y todos nos quedamos con cara de WHAT! el bebe sí es de su marido.**

 **Bueno aprovecho para comentarles que ya publiqué una nueva historia Everlark - Hayffie, se llama Matrimonio con el Capitolio y estoy muy contenta por que llevo 17 reviews al día de hoy en el primer capítulo que he publicado, tengo muchos lectores nuevos, y muchas gracias a todas las personas de aquí que también la están leyendo. Sí se pasan por esa historia, por favor no olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios Claudiacobos79, F, CaroRamos, thelmitagzz, Fernanda, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Laura, 75everything y a los guest.**

 **F, me pediste mas Gadge, te prometo que habrá más de esta pareja, de hecho viene una bomba, pero más adelante, ya ves que los circos solo se encuentran cada 6 meses, osea cuando el de Haymitch termine en el distrito 6 y el de Snow en el 12 se ven en el Capitolio.**

 **Como siempre les digo, mientras vea que hay comentarios y les gusta la historia, la continuaré, recuerden que también se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **La verdad disfruto leer todo lo que tienen que decir de la historia y qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	27. La despedida de los Ludwig

Capítulo 27

 **La despedida de los Ludwig**

Katniss ya estaba acostada.

Era tarde, cuando entraron a la casa de forma apresurada, Prim y Johanna.

― ¿Ya nacieron los cachorros de Roxana? ― preguntó en cuanto las vio.

― Sí, pero uno nació muy pequeño y le falta una pata trasera ― le contestó Prim.

― ¿En serio? ― se enderezó, apoyándose en sus codos.

― Dos machos y una hembra, pero Rox rechazó al que nació más chiquito ― Johanna suspiró y sacó el pijama del cajón junto a su cama para cambiarse ― Seeder cree que no logrará pasar la noche.

― Es por eso que nosotras nos vamos a hacer cargo de él ― su hermana se metió al baño para cambiarse.

― ¿Qué van a hacer?

Jo era menos desinhibida que ellas y no le importaba cambiarse de ropa frente a las hermanas ― Vamos a alimentarlo y a pasar la noche en la casa de Seeder. Si el pequeño logra superar las primeras 12 horas, muy probablemente se salve.

― ¿No van a dormir?

― Tomaremos turnos ― su hermana salió apurada del baño y tomó su almohada ― Hasta mañana Katniss.

― Hasta mañana. ¡Espero que se salve! ― les gritó antes de que las dos chicas salieran rápido de la casa.

Al día siguiente decidió ir a casa de Seeder al ver que no habían regresado las chicas, para ver qué había pasado con el cachorro.

Tocó a la puerta de la veterinaria y ésta de inmediato le abrió y le hizo una seña con el dedo sobre los labios para que se mantuviera en silencio.

― Casi no durmieron en toda la noche. El pequeño no quería comer, batallaron para que agarrara la mamila.

Entró tras ella y le enterneció la imagen que tenía al frente: Prim acostada sobre el sofá, abrazando al pequeño cachorro quién tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello.

― Se va a salvar ― le susurró la morena ― Yo creo que lo va a lograr ― le sonrió ― Tu hermana no se dio por vencida y estaba segura de que pasaría la noche.

Ella sonrió, sabía que su hermana era buena en esto, había nacido para ayudar a los demás, y aunque siempre creyó que se convertiría en doctora algún día, también era cierto que amaba a los animales y le iba a la perfección la profesión de Veterinaria.

Johanna estaba dormida echa bola en un reclinable.

― Veo que fue una noche pesada para las tres ― susurró.

Seeder se señaló las ojeras ― Ni lo dudes, pero es parte de esto, yo estuve al pendiente de Roxana y los otros dos cachorros.

― Si necesitan algo, no dudes en avisarme. Yo podría tomar el siguiente turno.

― Gracias Katniss ― le apretó ligeramente el brazo ― Acabo de preparar otra mamila, la dejé en la mesa, por favor si despierta el cachorro aliméntalo tú, creo que yo me iré a dormir.

― No tengas cuidado ― le sonrió y tomó asiento en una silla frente a su hermana.

...

* * *

...

Todos en el circo estaban contentos con el nacimiento de los cachorros.

Prim parecía mamá canguro, traía a todos lados al pequeño felino dentro de un bolso junto a su pecho, y si no era ella quién lo cargaba, era Johanna.

― Lo siento Bannock, pero lo justo es que Prim nombre al cachorro como ella lo desee, después de todo, ayudó a salvarlo.

― Muñeca, no quiero que le ponga un nombre ridículo.

― ¡Qué más da! Tú no creías que se salvaría y no lo niegues ― lo señaló con el dedo.

Él se encogió de hombros ― De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran.

― ¡Gracias! ― le dio un beso en los labios y luego le pellizco la mejilla.

― ¡Eh Prim! ― le gritó a la chica que estaba sentada en una mesa cercana alimentándolo, rodeada por los hijos de Hazelle ― Puedes nombrar al pequeño como quieras.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó emocionada.

― Sí ― se acercó la domadora.

― Perfecto ― volteó a ver al felino y le acarició su fino pelaje ― Te llamarás Buttercup.

Jo soltó la carcajada ― Creo que a Bannock le dará un ataque. Tengo que contárselo de inmediato.

...

* * *

...

Se suponía que la noche del domingo sería la última actuación de Cato y Clove y después harían una despedida ahí mismo en las instalaciones como solían ser los festejos, pero debido a que la señora Ludwig se había ido en grande y había planeado una fiesta formal con muchos invitados, tuvieron que quedarse un día más.

El señor Ludwig compró una función privada el lunes a media tarde para que fueran todos sus amigos y familiares.

― Es raro tener una función tan temprano ¿no? ― Katniss se asomó tras las cortinas, pero se sorprendió al ver el establecimiento al 70% de su capacidad ― Mmm… pensé que era una función privada, pero veo mucha gente.

― Sí es algo temprano ― Peeta se asomó sobre su hombro ― Es una función privada, todas estas personas son invitados de la familia Ludwig.

― Vaya ― contestó antes de cerrarlas de nuevo.

― ¿Y ya estás lista para la fiesta?

― Effie nos llevó a comprar vestidos, al parecer esta cena/baile va a ser más elegante de lo esperado.

― Sí, a nosotros nos pidieron ir de traje.

― Es raro ― volteó a verlo ― Es decir, acudir a un baile así, cuando jamás quise ir siquiera a los bailes que hacían en la preparatoria.

― ¿Nunca fuiste a un baile en la escuela?

― No, no me interesaba.

― Bueno, esta fiesta puede ser como ir a un baile de graduación ― se encogió de hombros, después se aclaró la garganta ― Katniss ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió ― ¿Te he dicho lo ridículo y cursi que eres? ― dio un paso más hacia él.

Peeta en automático la tomó de la cintura ― Varias veces, a decir verdad.

― Bien, estaré encantada de ir al baile contigo ― pasó los brazos por su cuello y le dio un beso.

― ¡Ya vamos a comenzar! ― Woof comenzó a aplaudir a su espalda ― ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ― no le hablaba a nadie en particular, pero ella de inmediato se separó de su novio, aun le costaban las muestras de afecto en público.

El espectáculo comenzó y todo fue estupendo. Este público era demasiado alegre y receptivo.

Beetee diseñó unas dianas especiales para el acto de lanzamiento de cuchillos y de hecho éste duró el doble de tiempo, incluso colocaron dos dianas gigantes y Cato les pidió a algunos de sus amigos que participaran.

El público los ovacionó de pie cuando terminaron y Haymitch y Effie les dieron las gracias por el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en el circo. Los padres de Cato y de Clove pasaron a abrazar a sus hijos.

Todo el evento fue muy emotivo, y cuando terminó todos los invitados a la función prácticamente arrasaron con los promocionales de la pareja.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a alistar para la fiesta.

― ¡Listo! ― Effie aplicó un poco más de fijador en el cabello de Katniss, se lo había recogido completamente con unas trenzas estilizadas ― ¿Te gusta? ― sostuvo un espejo tras el peinado para que ella se lo pudiera ver en el espejo que tenía enfrente.

― Es perfecto Effie, gracias.

― Te ves hermosa, querida ― la puso de pie y la abrazó, esta mujer definitivamente tenía algo con los abrazos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

― Gracias.

― Bien, ya que están listas chicas, nos vemos en 5 minutos en la entrada, voy a ver si Haymitch terminó de arreglarse.

Johanna y Prim salieron primero, ella se vio una última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Traía un vestido corto de color negro con falda acampanada, cuello de barco de un encaje del mismo color bordado de pedrería sobre un escote tipo corazón y sandalias altas de tiras.

Cuando finalmente salió de la casa, se topó con Peeta, esperándola al pie de la escalera.

― ¡Viniste por mí! En verdad siento que voy a mi baile de graduación ― bromeó.

― Señorita ― le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Después sacó del interior de su saco una rosa roja y se la tendió ― Luces hermosa ― le susurró.

El sonido de su voz vibró en su oído y le puso la piel de gallina. Tomó la rosa y la olió ― Gracias, tú también te ves muy atractivo ― al menos ahora los cumplidos le salían un poco más fácil.

Echó una última mirada a su casa, una parte de ella quería aprovechar que prácticamente todos irían a la fiesta y podrían estar solos. Desde la noche que cumplieron un mes de novios, no habían podido repetir lo que hicieron, y ahora solo deseaba revivir esas sensaciones.

― Sé lo que estás pensando bonita, créeme que yo también deseo estar a solas contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ― a poco era tan obvia que su novio se había dado cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos. Sentía el rostro caliente.

Él la llevó detrás de una casa ― Te sonrojaste cuando volteaste hacia atrás ― pegó su cuerpo a suyo y la besó en el cuello, después con la punta de la nariz la acarició hasta subir a su oído y darle una ligera mordida al lóbulo de su oreja.

― Peeta ― murmuró su nombre, tenía los ojos cerrados. El calor en su vientre aumentaba y comenzaba a sentirse mojada ― Debemos irnos ― se forzó a abrir los ojos.

― Lo sé ― juntó la frente con la suya ― Pero me vuelves loco Kat, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios y colocando una mano en su pecho, hizo que se detuviera antes de que subiera de intensidad ― Vámonos antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

― ¿Y si mejor no vamos a la fiesta? Podemos decir que me siento mal o algo.

― No me tientes Mellark, recuerda que esta fiesta es como nuestra graduación ― se separó de él y lo jaló de la mano ― Anda, no quieres arruinar nuestro baile ― le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio sonrió y la siguió.

...

* * *

...

Dos autobuses privados ya se encontraban estacionados frente a la gran carpa para llevarlos a la fiesta. La madre de Cato pensaba en todo.

Se acercaron hasta dónde estaban los hermanos de Peeta. Bannock con Johanna y Rye con Delly.

― ¿Se perdieron descerebrada? Pensé que saliste atrás de nosotros ― a Johanna no se le escapaba nada.

― Fue mi culpa ― contestó de inmediato el rubio ― Tuve que ir al baño.

― Y ese chupetón que traes en el cuello ¿ya lo traías Katniss? ― preguntó burlón Rye.

Ella sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies y de inmediato se llevó una mano al cuello donde la había besado minutos antes Peeta.

Todo rieron.

― No traes nada Kat, el idiota de mi hermano está bromeando contigo ― le metió un codazo en el estómago.

― ¡Ouch!

La castaña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba que se burlaran de ella y lo fácil que había caído en la broma de su cuñado.

― ¡Discúlpate! Dijiste que te ibas a comportar ― Delly le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

― Perdón, perdón ― se puso una mano en el corazón ― Prometo portarme bien el resto de la noche.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza tratando de no sonreír, era imposible que este chico se tomara algo en serio, pero también tenía una forma de decir las cosas que hacía todo más cómico.

Subieron a los autobuses y estos los llevaron a un gran hotel no muy lejos de ahí, que contaba con varios salones de eventos.

Cuando entraron al lobby los dirigieron al salón Azul, el cual estaba ubicado el último piso y tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Effie adoraba las fiestas temáticas, pero la señora Ludwig había ido un paso más allá, toda la decoración era sobre el circo. No era novedad para ellos, pero sin duda el resto de los invitados estaban fascinados.

Las mesas tenían manteles de brillantes colores y las sillas estaban cubiertas con tela de rayas blancas y rojas, y todas tenían en el centro un ramillete de globos de colores.

En un extremo colocaron una gran mesa de botana y postre, que incluía una máquina de palomitas, un mini carrusel con diferentes dulces, una rueda de la fortuna con pasteles, en fin, una enorme variedad de comida.

― Wow ― exclamó Finnick en cuanto entraron.

Todos estaban igual de asombrados, aunque sin duda no hubieran elegido ese tema para una fiesta.

Una chica vestida de presentadora de circo les indicó las mesas que estaban reservadas para todos ellos.

Los hermanos Mellark y sus parejas tomaron asiento junto con Finnick y Annie, y Thom y Sandy.

― Esto es… ― comenzó a decir Peeta volteando hacia todos lados.

― ¿Demasiado? Sin duda no imaginé una graduación así ― le sonrió.

― ¿Ya vieron a los meseros vestidos de payasos? ― preguntó Delly, quién tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía en verdad entusiasmada con todo.

Había una gran pista de baile y tras ésta un grupo musical afinando sus instrumentos.

El lugar se llenó muy rápido y después de que los padres de Cato dieran unas palabras a todos y las gracias a Haymitch y Effie por haber acogido a su hijo y su nuera, comenzó la música.

Delly de inmediato se llevó a Rye a la pista de baile.

Finnick y Annie estaban conversando con Thom y Sandy.

― Descerebrada ― la llamó Johanna ― acompáñame a la mesa de postres y botana para ver que hay, muero de hambre y no sé a qué hora vayan a servir la cena.

― Ahorita vengo ― le dijo a Peeta antes de ponerse de pie.

― Está bien, iré con Bannock a ver que están sirviendo en la barra que está allá.

― Vaya derroche de dinero ― le comentó su amiga mientras veían la mesa con la variedad de comida.

― Ni que lo digas.

Tomaron un plato cada una para comenzar a servirse algunos bocadillos.

― La arquera y la domadora ― escucharon una voz a su espalda y se voltearon para toparse con dos chicos ― Fiuuut fiu ― les chifló uno de ellos ― Mi nombre es Brandon ― dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules ―y éste es Luke Ludwig ― señaló con la mano al chico rubio de ojos castaños que estaba a su lado ― somos primos de Cato ― se notaba en su forma de hablar que eran muy engreídos.

Jo forzó una sonrisa ― Mucho gusto ― se limitó a contestar y se giró para seguir colocando pastelillos en un plato.

― ¿No se van a presentar? ― preguntó el otro.

― La arquera y la domadora, ustedes mismos lo dijeron ― Katniss no tenía ganas de conversar con ellos, así que ni siquiera se volteó a verlos.

― Así me gustan, que se hagan las difíciles ― comentó el que se presentó como Brandon.

Eso solo hizo que Johanna se tensara a su lado.

― Sí quieren divertirse chicas… ― Luke sacó una tarjeta plástica con el logo del hotel. Las dos rodaron los ojos y giraron para verlos ― Podemos ir a nuestra habitación y tener una fiesta privada ― dio un paso más hacia ellas ― No sé, tú podrías montarme arquera, fingir que soy uno de esos sementales que utilizas en el show y tú ― señaló a Johanna ― Podrías demostrarle a mi primo tus habilidades como domadora ― les guiñó un ojo.

Los comentarios le sentaron muy mal a Katniss, no sabía que contestar, nunca le habían dicho algo así de directo y grosero.

― Puedo domar cualquier tipo de animal ― les dijo su amiga ― Así que sin duda ustedes entrarían alguna categoría, pero no estamos interesadas ― se giró de nuevo y las lentejuelas de su vestido plateado, brillaron bajo la luz de los reflectores.

― No me doy por vencido tan fácil ― Brandon dio un paso más hacia Johanna y trató de tomarla por la cintura, pero esta giró muy rápido y le puso la punta de un tenedor en el cuello, lo que asustó al chico.

― ¡No está interesada! ― Bannock apareció a su lado junto con Peeta.

Comparados con ellos, los hermanos Mellark tenían el doble de músculos y sin duda imponían.

― No hice nada ― el chico levantó las manos ― ¡Está loca!

― Es mi novia, ten mucho cuidado en cómo te diriges a ella ― puso los vasos de bebidas que traía en la mano sobre la mesa y dio un paso más hacia ellos.

Peeta hizo lo mismo.

― Mira no queremos problemas, nosotros nos retiramos ― Luke jaló del brazo a su primo y se fueron.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Bannock de inmediato se acercó a Johanna y la abrazó, la chica poco a poco se relajó en sus brazos y asintió ― Muñeca, ya puedes soltar el tenedor.

Ella rio y lo devolvió a la mesa.

― Estoy bien ― Katniss le aseguró a Peeta, cuando éste se acercó.

― Les trajimos margaritas frappé de sabores, es lo que están preparando allá― Bannock le ofreció un vaso a su novia.

― ¡Qué bien! Necesito un trago ― Jo lo tomó y de inmediato se lo llevó a los labios.

― Disculpen ― todos voltearon y vieron a la señora Ludwig. Pensaron que les echaría en cara quizás lo de sus sobrinos, pero no fue así ― No veo a Effie o a Haymitch, pero podrían entregarles esto ¿por favor? ― les tendió 3 llaves de hotel ― Rentamos algunas habitaciones por si algunos de ustedes necesitan descansar o algo, aunque sé que se van a regresar en los autobuses más tarde, sientan la confianza de usarlas, ya están pagadas y la salida es hasta mañana al mediodía.

― Gracias ― Johanna las tomó de inmediato ― Nosotros se las entregaremos ― le sonrió.

― El número de habitación viene al reverso de cada tarjeta. Con permiso y espero que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta ― se retiró.

― ¡Esto es perfecto! ― sonrió Johanna ― Está es de nosotros ― metió una en el saco de Bannock ― Y está es para ustedes ― le tendió una a Katniss ― Y le entregaremos esta otra a Haymitch y Effie, no tienen por qué enterarse que había más ― les guiñó un ojo ― Creo que esta fiesta ahora me gusta más ― tomó su plato de comida y se retiró junto con su novio.

Katniss y Peeta se quedaron viendo por un momento la llave que traía ella en la mano y después se vieron a los ojos.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 5 años**

Haymitch y Effie estaban sentados en las gradas viendo la audición de una nueva acróbata.

La chica estaba efectuando una rutina al ritmo de la canción Alegría ( _Cirque du Soleil_ ).

Effie sonrió, le encantaba esa canción. Todo era hermoso, la delicadeza con el que la chica pelirroja se movía, demostraba que era una bailarina que imprimía sentimiento en lo que hacía. Además, la chica en sí era preciosa, con el largo cabello rojo y los ojos verdes.

― Todo esto grita Finnick ¿No te parece? ― le susurró Haymitch ― Al menos ya sabemos cuáles eran esas salidas misteriosas que tenían preocupada a Mags.

Ella volteó a ver al cobrizo, quien estaba sentado con su abuela en una de las gradas ubicadas en un lado. Tenía una gran sonrisa y no dejaba de señalarle cosas a Mags y hablarle al oído para que la mujer pudiera escucharlo sobre la música.

― Y supo hacerlo bien ¿no crees? ― le apretó ligeramente la pierna sin despegar los ojos de la chica.

― Incluyó hasta una de tus canciones favoritas.

― Así es.

La música terminó y Finnick de inmediato hizo que descendiera el aro y después se unió a la pelirroja en medio de la pista.

Ella y su esposo le aplaudieron.

― Eso fue hermoso, Annie. En un momento estamos contigo.

La chica giró hacia Finnick y lo abrazó en un momento de impulso, después le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Gracias.

Él sonrió de lado ― Iremos afuera ― le dijo a la pareja Abernathy y salió de la carpa con la pelirroja y su abuela.

― Me gusta ― le dijo Effie una vez que estuvieron solos.

― A mí también, y así tu podrías dejar las acrobacias aéreas.

― ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ― volteó a verlo entornando los ojos.

― Hiciste que contratara a ese chico Marvel del distrito Uno para que yo dejara el trapecio. Bueno, quizás ya es tiempo también de que tú dejes la acrobacia aérea.

El nuevo trapecista se había unido al circo hacía tres meses aproximadamente. Era algo engreído, pero muy bueno en lo que hacía. Peeta también se había integrado al grupo, pero era muy bajo de estatura aún, así que necesitaban a un reemplazo para Haymitch.

― Te recuerdo que soy 6 años más joven que tú, no pienso dejarlo aún. Además, mientras la observaba, imaginé varias rutinas que podríamos hacer juntas.

― ¿Entonces es un sí? Es decir ¿la contratamos?

― Definitivamente, no creo que sea otra Bonnie, además se nota que ya tiene los ojos puestos en alguien más.

― Sí, solo habría que hablar con el chico…

― Por supuesto ― se puso de pie y después se inclinó sobre su esposo para besarlo.

Él le colocó las manos tras las rodillas y luego las subió lentamente por sus piernas hasta apretarle el trasero.

― Mmm ― murmuró sobre sus labios ― Alguien está de humor…

― Y ahí siguen las colchonetas ― levantó las cejas varias veces.

― ¿Sigues con esa fantasía? ― lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro con su agenda ― Estás loco, cualquiera nos podría ver, tendrían que estar prácticamente vacías las instalaciones y eso no va a pasar. ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos ya que nos están esperando!

― Mandona.

...

* * *

...

Hicieron pasar primero a Finnick a la tienda rosa.

― Chico ― comenzó Haymitch ― Annie nos gusta, pero si vamos a contratarla, no quiero después problemas o dramas. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

― ¿Por qué habría de haberlos?

El rubio solo levantó una ceja.

― Ok, lo admito he salido con muchas chicas, pero Annie es diferente, lo juro. Además, ustedes contrataron a Hazelle y ahora es la esposa de Jack.

― Espera un momento ― sacudió la cabeza el mago ― ¿Ya estás pensando en casarte con esa chica? El caso de Jack es diferente, se tardó mucho en sentar cabeza y ya estaba empezando a creer que era gay.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención su esposa.

― Estoy bromeando mujer, cálmate ― rodó los ojos, y después volvió a dirigirse al cobrizo ― Entonces ¿nos prometes que no habrá problemas?

― Lo juro ― levantó una mano.

Él apretó los labios un momento ― Anda, hazla pasar.

...

* * *

...

Annie Cresta era una gran acróbata y bailarina, además de ser realmente dulce.

No se convertiría en trapecista, ya habían decidido que ese acto sería mejor con puros chicos dado que las nuevas rutinas que habían creado, atraían mucho al público femenino que enloquecía con los bailes que hacían.

No, Annie realizaría danza y acrobacia aérea, en aro, tela, y trapecio de forma individual.

Aunque la chica sabía cosas muy básicas sobre las telas, Effie se dispuso a enseñarle. Además, practicó junto con ella una rutina para que la ejecutaran juntas en el aro.

Finnick también fue de gran ayuda, siempre lo era cuando se trataba de Annie. Y les había hecho prometer a Haymitch y a ella, que la próxima temporada lo dejarían hacer un acto con la joven.

Cuando terminaron las funciones y regresaron al Capitolio, Effie y Annie presentaron su acto en el aro juntas y fue la sensación.

― ¡Bien hecho! ― Cashmere se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

― Lo mismo digo ― sonrió Hazelle, desde el sillón individual ― Han hecho que las funciones estén completamente llenas las dos semanas que llevamos aquí.

Estaban en la tienda rosa, tenían la mesita de centro llena de cajas de lentejuelas y pedrería, iban a bordar trajes y modificar algunos que habían utilizado en el pasado.

― Lo sé ― contestó satisfecha Effie ― Y Haymitch que ya quería que dejara la acrobacia aérea. Quizás lo haga pronto, pero aún no.

― Por cierto, ya van varias veces que vemos a gente del circo Snow rondando por aquí ― comento la psicóloga ― No dudo que haya mandado a muchos espías a ver el nuevo acto.

― Ya hablamos con Annie al respecto y la verdad no creo que se vaya sin importar lo que le ofrezcan allá.

― Claro, tiene su ancla aquí: Finnick ― Cashmere comentó burlona mientras metía chaquiras en una aguja muy delgada.

― Por cierto amiga, ¿A Gloss o a ti no los han buscado de nuevo?

A la chica le falló el pulso en ese instante, se picó un dedo y tumbó al suelo un bote lleno de chaquiras rojas que se esparcieron por toda la alfombra.

― Lo siento, que tonta soy ― se agachó de inmediato para empezar a recogerlas.

― Fue un accidente, no pasa nada ― Effie puso a un lado el traje en el que estaba trabajando.

― Sí, nosotras te ayudamos ―la esposa de Jack también se puso de rodillas ― Tranquila, te veo nerviosa ― comenzó a recoger las chaquiras, pero éstas se le escapaban de las manos ― ¿Saben qué? mejor voy por la mini aspiradora de mano y será más rápido.

Cuando la castaña salió de la tienda ― Effie se acercó a Cashmere, quién no dejaba de recoger frenéticamente las pequeñas chaquiras.

― ¡Ey Chash! ―la llamó ― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Mande? ― levantó la vista del piso.

― ¿Estás bien? ― repitió la pregunta ― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ― se le quedó viendo ― No es por lo que te pregunté de Snow ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué? ― sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír ― Para nada, es solo que tuve una pequeña discusión con Gloss hace rato, nada del otro mundo, no te apures ― pero algo en su mirada decía que era algo más que eso.

― De acuerdo ― le sonrió y le apretó ligeramente la mano ― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿no? Dime si te puedo ayudar en algo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Este es el capítulo 27, desde el 29 de octubre que comencé a publicar esta historia, semana a semana he publicado un capítulo sin saltarme ninguna, solo les he cambiado en dos ocasiones el día de la publicación. Y lo único que he pedido a cambio es que me escriban y me digan que les pareció el capítulo; la semana pasada, no sé... pero a mi me gustó y deseaba conocer su opinión, pero aunque se mantiene constante según las estadísticas la cantidad de personas que la leen (casi 200), no lo noto en los comentarios.**

 **Tengo una idea clara de hacia donde va a ir la historia y que final tendrá, no los detalles, pero sí qué es lo que quiero que suceda, y todavía quedan más capítulos si desean continuar leyéndola.**

 **Muchas gracias Ilovehayffie, Igora Mellark, BrendaTHG, atalinunezz1, Fernanda y 75everything por comentar el último capítulo y gracias thelmitagzz por leer y dejarme comentarios cada uno de los capítulos que llevas.**

 **La verdad es que ya no voy a asegurar que publicaré cada viernes si no veo que la historia les interesa, porque eso me desanima, hago un esfuerzo por tener listo el capítulo y publicar a tiempo y sé que varios de ustedes me han comentado que ya es parte de su rutina leerme, y se los agradezco, pero también me gustaría saber que opinan, aunque sea solo una frase.**

 **El próximo viernes habrá capítulo si me dicen que les pareció el capítulo pasado mediante un comentario y en este cap también.**

 **gracias por leer, y saben que se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**

Muchas gracias


	28. La llave

Capítulo 28

 **La llave**

La chica que bailaba frente a él era muy guapa, y sabía por sus movimientos lo que estaba tratando de hacer, seducirlo. Quizás hace años lo hubiera conseguido, pero ahora no, porque no podía ignorar que tenía el color de cabello y ojos incorrectos, esta chica era castaña y tenía los ojos miel, pero sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a la rubia de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón, su novia Madge.

A su lado Rye bailaba con Delly y no dejaba de hacerle señas con los ojos para que se fuera con la chica.

Se había presentado con él cómo Katy y justo en ese momento se acercó para susúrrale al oído ― ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

― Lo siento, no puedo ― se disculpó y la dejó parada sola en la pista frente a un atónito Rye.

Se salió del salón sin volver la vista atrás, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono celular. Necesitaba hablar con ella, así que se sentó en una sala de espera que estaba frente a los ascensores antes de marcar.

El timbre sonó tres veces antes de que obtuviera una respuesta.

― ¿Gale? ― su voz no sonaba normal.

― Ángel, ¿estás bien?

― Oh Gale, qué bueno que me llamaste ― sollozó ― Estaba pensando en marcarte en este instante.

― Eh ¿qué pasa? ¿estás llorando?

― Marisse es lo que pasa.

Él se quedó pensando por un momento tratando de recordar quién era Marisse antes de responder ― Marisse es tu prima, ¿no?

― Sí ― suspiró la chica ― la hija de la hermana gemela de mamá.

― La tía que…

― Sí, mi tía Maysilee que falleció hace muchos años en un accidente de auto.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?

― Ha vuelto al circo. Mi abuelo está encantado porque como te había dicho ella también es una excelente acróbata y ahora quiere que trabajemos juntas.

― Y… ¿tú no quieres? ― trató de adivinar.

― No es eso, es que… ¡No la soporto! ― suspiró ― Créeme que si solo se tratara de ensayar juntas estaría bien, pero quiere cambiar todo, no deja de criticarme, destrozó mi última rutina y lo peor es que mi abuelo está de acuerdo con ella en todo. Lo tiene como hipnotizado o idiotizado, que se yo ― hablaba muy rápido.

― Quizás solo está contento de tenerla de nuevo a su lado y…

― ¿De parte de quién estás? ― lo interrumpió molesta.

― De tu parte ángel, siempre.

― Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hablarte así, pero también me haces mucha falta.

― Y tú a mí. Te extraño.

― Yo también te extraño Gale, no sabes cuánto, y cómo desearía que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. Ya quiero verte de nuevo.

― En unos meses más, ya verás que el tiempo se va rápido ― ni él mismo se lo creía, pero no soportaba escucharla triste.

― Te amo Gale.

― Y yo a ti.

Continuaron charlando por un rato más, no se cansaba de oírla.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, bonita? ― le susurró Peeta y colocó una mano sobre la suya para detener el movimiento frenético del tenedor ― Te ves nerviosa.

Ella soltó el cubierto ― Claro que no ― volteó a verlo.

― Ya te dije que no tenemos que hacer nada, podemos olvidarnos de la llave o se la puedo simplemente dar a Effie y decirles que nos entregaron una extra para los miembros del circo.

― ¡Nooo! ― su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba y se ganó las miradas de varios en la mesa. Ella les sonrió ― No estoy nerviosa ― le siseó en respuesta.

Estaban todos sentados en sus lugares, la música ahora era instrumental y estaban esperando que les sirvieran la cena.

De pronto sintió la mano de Peeta sobre su pierna, bajo el mantel, y le dio un ligero apretón. Hasta el momento ella no había reparado en que había comenzado a mover la pierna.

¿Estaba nerviosa? La verdad sí, un poco, y no era que fueran a hacer algo, pero el tener una llave en su poder y saber que podían estar a solas sin peligro de ser descubiertos, era una idea muy atractiva. Por una parte, se decía a sí misma que era una tontería, pero por otra, no podía evitar pensar que podría de nuevo revivir ciertas sensaciones que había anhelado sentir de nuevo.

La cena estuvo muy rica, fue de tres tiempos, y cuando estaban a punto de finalizar se acercó Effie a la mesa.

― En un momento más va a salir el primer autobús de regreso al circo ― colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Finnick ― Si alguien se quiere ir con nosotros, adelante. Mañana partimos y no podemos desvelarnos mucho, por lo tanto, se van "los mayores" como dicen ustedes, y también los niños. Katniss ― se dirigió ahora a ella ― Prim se va a ir con nosotros, no te preocupes si deseas quedarte más tiempo. El próximo autobús partirá a las 12, así que, si alguno se retrasa, por favor pidan un taxi seguro.

― No te preocupes por nosotros Effie ― comentó Bannock.

― De acuerdo. ¿Finnick? ― le dio unas palmadas en el hombro ― Te quedas como responsable ¿puedo contar contigo?

― Vete sin cuidado Effie ― le sonrió.

― Bien, ustedes no me preocupan tanto, al menos vienen en parejas, ahora iré a la mesa de los solteros ― suspiró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Johanna le guiñó un ojo al otro lado de la mesa. Katniss no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ― le ofreció una mano el rubio.

El grupo musical comenzó a tocar música suave.

Katniss sonrió y se fue a la pista con él, y sin dudar ni un momento colocó las manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la canción _Stay With Me_ de Sam Smith.

Prim pasó a lo lejos junto con Rory y su familia y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Ella levantó la mano para despedirse de su hermana y después recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Peeta.

La canción terminó y él le tomó una mano y la hizo girar ― ¿Te ha gustado hasta ahora la fiesta?

― No está nada mal ― rio. No podía creer que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo con un chico en un baile.

A ellos se unieron otros miembros del circo. Se sentía bien hacer algo de acuerdo a su edad, y simplemente disfrutar bailando.

...

* * *

...

― Es aquí ― Johanna emocionada introdujo la tarjeta en la puerta y esta se abrió.

Encendieron las luces y se sorprendió de lo elegante que era la suite.

― Vaya, esto es…

― Hermosa ― la interrumpió Bannock, pero no estaba viendo la habitación sino a ella. Recorrió su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada ― Me encanta tu vestido, te ves muy sexy.

Ella se mordió el labio y sus ojos brillaron.

Como pareja no eran muy dados a decirse palabras cariñosas ni adularse, pero cuando lo hacían, sabían que era porque lo sentían realmente.

La boca de Bannock aplastó la suya y comenzaron a besarse y cuando ella separó sus labios en una exhalación, su lengua entró a explorarla.

Él colocó una mano tras su nuca y con la otra acarició su pierna, subiéndola lentamente bajo el corto vestido.

― ¡Diablos Jo! ― juntó la frente con la suya por un momento ― ¡No traes nada debajo del vestido!

― Sorpresa ― susurró ella en su boca ― Me las quité en el baño de la fiesta.

Él clavó la mirada en la suya y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella ― Sube una pierna a mi hombro ― le ordenó.

Eso ya lo habían hecho antes pero no en esa posición, lo cual lo hacía más excitante para los dos.

― Bannock ― gimió cuando lo sintió recorrerla con su lengua y lo agarró del corto cabello.

― ¿Te gusta esto, muñeca? ― preguntó y reanudó su tarea.

― Sí y no te atrevas a parar ― gimió. Era muy vocal y ahora no tenía miedo de expresarse y que la oyeran. Se encontraban en una habitación de hotel, así que qué más daba.

De pronto estalló y sus piernas cedieron, pero Bannock la sostuvo por la cintura ― ¿Estás bien?

― Perfectamente ― le sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, al tiempo que lo besaba de nuevo y podía probar su propio sabor en él ― Quiero hacer algo diferente.

― Jo… ― su tono fue de advertencia.

― Por favor, lo digo en serio. Estoy bien ― lo vio a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla con la mano.

― No tenemos que hacerlo…

― Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ― terminó de quitarle la camisa y después siguió con su pantalón.

Él la guio hasta la cama y le dio la vuelta lentamente con las manos en su cintura. Ella se quedó de pie dándole la espalda, con la respiración entrecortada, pero sus movimientos eran suaves y no dejaba de susurrar su nombre mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en su cuello y hombro, y sus dedos buscaban la cremallera del vestido. Cuando bajó el cierre por completo, deslizó despacio los tirantes de la prenda por sus brazos y ésta cayó al suelo formando un círculo.

― Sé que quieres probar algo diferente, pero no estaré arriba de ti, sino detrás ― le susurró al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ― Ahora súbete a la cama.

Ella hizo a un lado el edredón, salió de sus tacones y se subió. Se sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez excitada.

― ¿Confías en mí? ― sintió como el peso de él hundía el colchón atrás de ella.

― Sí ― lo dijo segura.

― Quiero que repitas mi nombre una y otra vez ― le tomó el mentón e hizo que volteara a verlo ― Y si quieres parar, solo dilo.

― Mmm hum ― murmuró ella antes de besarlo, mientras él la pegaba a su pecho acariciándole los senos con las manos.

― Di mi nombre.

― Bannock.

Tomó dos almohadas y las colocó frente a ella.

― Recuéstate sobre ellas.

Johanna lo hizo y casi de inmediato él entró en ella desde atrás.

― Ahhh ― exclamó.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó él, quedándose inmóvil por un momento.

De inmediato ella comenzó a empujar con su cadera hacia tras ― Continua, no te detengas.

― Te amo, muñeca ― le dijo al tiempo que comenzó a dejarle un rastro de besos en la espalda y continuaba embistiéndola.

El nombre de su novio siguió resonando en la habitación casi a gritos, y ella por fin se permitió disfrutar haciendo el amor sin tener el control de la situación.

Cuando terminaron, ella se recostó sobre las almohadas con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y él se recostó a un lado suyo.

― Eso fue increíble.

El rubio le acarició la mejilla ― Sí, lo fue.

― Dime que traes más condones.

― Me hiciste comprar la caja grande, así que tenemos suficientes.

― ¿Crees que debamos dejarles unos bajo la puerta a tu hermano y la descerebrada? ― se enderezó un poco.

― No te preocupes por eso ― sonrió.

...

* * *

...

No habían parado de bailar, Katniss ya no sentía los pies porque los tacones la estaban matando.

Finnick a su lado bailaba y reía con Annie, de pronto se detuvo y vio su reloj ― Bien, ya es hora ― se acercó a ellos para que lo escucharan debido a la música ― ¿Se van o se quedan?

Peeta y Katniss voltearon a verse y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

― Bannock y Johanna se van a quedar un rato más, mi hermano me mandó un mensaje.

― De acuerdo, solo regresen en un taxi seguro como dijo Effie ― posó la mirada en uno y luego en el otro ― ¡Pórtense bien niños! ― sonrió de lado antes de darle una palmada en la espalda a Peeta, tomar la mano de Annie y marcharse para buscar a los demás.

Ellos se quedaron en la pista de baile un momento más, viendo como el grupo que se iba con Finnick se despedía de Cato y Clove antes de marcharse.

Una vez que sus compañeros se marcharon, continuaron bailando por un rato sin prestar mucha atención realmente a la música.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a…? ― preguntó a medias Peeta.

― Sí ― contestó ella de inmediato.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la mano, regresaron a la mesa para recoger el pequeño bolso que ella había llevado y se dirigieron a la salida.

― Espera ― lo detuvo ― ¿No crees que deberíamos despedirnos de Cato y Clove?

― Tienes razón.

La pareja les deseo mucha suerte con el circo y ellos a su vez les desearon lo mismo en la nueva vida que estaban a punto de comenzar, pero acordaron que no sería una despedida, pues se verían de nuevo en la boda de Finnick y Annie y después, cada que el circo regresara al distrito Dos.

No sabía si eran los nervios o qué, pero caminaron de prisa hacia el ascensor y no hablaron hasta que llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación.

― Aquí es.

― Sí, este es el número ― confirmó ella.

A Peeta se le cayó la llave al suelo y de inmediato se agachó para recogerla ― Perdón ― se disculpó, y Katniss vio como le temblaban un poco las manos al introducir la tarjeta en la ranura.

― Déjame a mí ― se la quitó para hacerlo ella misma. De inmediato una luz verde parpadeó y se abrió la puerta.

Peeta sostuvo la puerta abierta ― Adelante.

Ella le sostuvo brevemente la mirada antes de entrar.

El rubio encendió las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 5 años**

Peeta entró corriendo en la tienda.

― Hay una chica adentro de la jaula de Rufus ― dijo casi sin aliento.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Haymitch quien estaba sentado en la sala de la tienda rosa con un café en la mano.

― Dije que hay una chica adentro de la jaula de Rufus ― repitió ― Seeder me pidió que les avisara.

― ¡Dios mío! ― Effie dejó caer al suelo el vestuario que traía en las manos.

El mago casi volcó el café en la mesita de centro cuando dejó la taza deprisa antes de salir corriendo con Peeta y su esposa pisándole los talones.

Llegó a los corrales. Seeder, Chaff y Bannock estaban hablando en voz baja a un lado de la jaula.

Él se detuvo en cuanto vio a una jovencita de cabello castaño recargada a un costado del tigre, estaba profundamente dormida y gracias a Dios, el felino también estaba dormido.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó en voz baja cuando se acercó a ellos.

― No sabemos cómo entró ahí ― explicó la Veterinaria ― pero hace rato que vine a darle una vuelta a los animales, me encontré con la chica ahí dormida y el candado tirado en el piso, al parecer lo abrió con dos pequeños alambres.

― ¿Ya sedaron a Rufus?

― Se terminó el sedante.

― Se me quebró la última botella, lo siento ― se disculpó Chaff.

Haymitch se colocó las manos en las caderas y volteó de nuevo hacia la jaula ― Tenemos que sacarla lo antes posible de ahí.

― Creo que está despertando ― dijo Bannock, cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a moverse.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó observando a todos desde adentro de la jaula, después volteó hacia su derecha, vio que estaba recargada en el tigre y se sobresaltó.

― ¡Calma! ― se hincó de inmediato el mayor de los Mellark frente a ella ― Si te alteras, vas a hacer que te ataque ― le susurró ― Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica solo asintió en respuesta.

― No voy a dejar que te pase nada pero tienes que escucharme y hacer lo que te digo.

Todos estaban paralizados viendo a la asustada chica ahí adentro, temían que Rufus se despertara de pronto y la atacara si ella entraba en un ataque de pánico.

― Sepárate lentamente de él y acércate a la puerta ― Bannock se colocó en la puerta de la jaula y la sostuvo entreabierta.

La chica negó con la cabeza ― No puedo moverme.

― Claro que puedes, Rufus, el tigre con el que estás, no te va a hacer daño, solo sigue mis instrucciones.

― No puedo moverme ― repitió asustada.

― De acuerdo, entonces entraré yo y te ayudaré a salir. ¿Está bien? Mi nombre es Bannock, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

― Johanna ― dijo en un susurró.

Chaff tenía preparado un balde con carne fresca para el animal en caso de que despertara y tratara de hacerles algo.

― Bannock ― murmuró Effie preocupada.

― Shh ― la cayó Haymitch ― El chico sabe lo que hace.

El rubio entró en la jaula lentamente, se acercó a Johanna y volvió a agacharse a su altura y le tendió una mano.

La chica lo vio a los ojos por un momento, como tratando de leerlo con la mirada.

― Estás segura conmigo ― mantuvo la mano estirada ― Puedes confiar en mí.

Eso fue todo, ella no lo tomó de la mano sino que lo abrazó por el cuello, estaba temblando.

Él la abrazó ― Estás a salvo ― le susurró al oído ― Ahora voy a cargarte, tranquila.

Pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas y la levantó. Salió con ella de la jaula y la cerraron de inmediato a sus espaldas.

Hasta ese momento Rufus levantó la cabeza y bostezó.

Bannock trató de ponerla en el suelo, pero ella se aferró más a él.

― Estás a salvo, ya estás afuera.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ― se acercó Hazelle a Haymitch y Effie.

― Johanna, creo ― respondió el mago.

La psicóloga se acercó a Bannock quién aún traía a la chica en brazos ― ¿Johanna? ― la llamó ― Mi nombre es Hazelle y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

― Puedes confiar en ella ― le susurró él al oído ― Aquí nadie va a hacerte daño ― la bajó despacio.

Hazelle dio un paso más hacia ella.

― ¡No me toqué! ― se alejó de todos y se abrazó a sí misma ― ¡No quiero que nadie me toque!

― Nadie lo hará, lo prometo ― le sonrió ― ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedes venir conmigo y solamente hablaremos si así lo deseas.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Cómo está la chica? ― preguntó Haymitch en cuanto Effie entró a la casa.

― Debemos ayudarle ― se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

― ¿Qué pretendía hacer metida en esa jaula?

La rubia bajó la mirada y suspiró ― Todo parece indicar que quitarse la vida, aunque Hazelle cree que realmente no desea morir porque pudo tomar otras medidas más efectivas.

― Una suicida ¿En serio? ¿No crees que es mejor llamar a su familia?

― Su familia le dio la espalda.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ― le parecía increíble que una chica tan joven hubiera intentado tomar esa salida tan drástica.

Effie volteó a verlo ― Abusaron de ella. Su familia la echó de la casa y la culparon por lo que le sucedió.

Él vio la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa y supo de inmediato cómo todo ese asunto la hacía sentir. Solo deseaba poder borrar esa aflicción.

― Bien, nos haremos cargo de ella si es lo que deseas ― la sentó en su regazo, la abrazó y ella enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

― Tuve que hablarle de lo que me sucedió a mí para que lograra abrirse un poco y nos contara lo que le pasó.

No pudo evitar tensarse ante sus palabras y la abrazó más fuerte.

― Es tan joven y su familia… no es justo ― sacudió la cabeza ― No es justo.

Él le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello ― Entonces la apoyaremos para que salga adelante No te preocupes, princesa. Y tú… ¿estás bien?

Ella levantó la vista ― Gracias a ti, sí ― le acarició el rostro y después lo besó.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Creo que la página de FF está fallando y por eso no se están enviando las notificaciones de nuevos capítulos, pero estoy subiendo este como todos los viernes y el próximo lunes subiré el de mi nueva historia Matrimonio con el Capitolio, para que aunque no reciban notificación la chequen, será como a esta misma hora.**

 **Bueno ya les había dicho que tengo claro hacia donde va la historia, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué quiero que pase entre Katniss y Peeta en esa habitación XD, es la verdad, así que aceptaré sugerencias.**

 **Por favor si leyeron el capítulo háganmelo saber, aunque sea solo díganme si lo leí o no, porque me apura eso de las notificaciones.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios de los dos capítulos pasados, atalinunezz1, Rss, Brenda THG, F, claudiacobos79, Laura, 0catita, 75everything, Ilovehayffie, CaroRamos y a los guest.**

 **Una breve encuesta: Cual es su pareja favorita o cuales son sus parejas favoritas en esta historia, esto me va a ayudar mucho para saber como continuar escribiendo la historia y a quienes darles más peso. Espero que me puedan contestar, si prefieren hacerlo de manera anónima como guest, no importa, pero así los puedo incluir más en el futuro.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**

 **Marizpe**


	29. Después de medianoche

Capítulo 29

 **Aviso: El viernes pasado sí subí capítulo nuevo, así que si no leyeron el capítulo 28: La llave, para que se regresen a leer. Hubo una falla en la página de FF que duró más de una semana, motivo por el cual no estuvieron mandando notificaciones cuando se subían capítulos nuevos y tampoco se modificaba la fecha de la última actualización.**

 **Después de medianoche**

De pronto sintió el pánico creciendo en su interior. ¿Por qué estaba en esa habitación? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, debieron irse con Finnick y los demás.

La cruzó y se sentó sobre la cama ― No aguanto ni un segundo más estos tacones ― comenzó a tratar de desabrochar las correas para poder quitárselos, pero los nervios hacían que le temblaran un poco las manos.

― Déjame ayudarte ― Peeta se hincó frente a ella y tomó con suavidad uno de sus pies. Sus hábiles manos comenzaron a soltar una de las pequeñas hebillas, cada zapato tenía tres.

Cuando le quitó la primera sandalia y la colocó sobre la alfombra, empezó a masajearle el pie.

― Eso no es necesario.

― ¿No te gusta?

― Sí ―contestó en un susurro. La intensidad de su mirada le impedía expresarse con claridad.

Él procedió a retirar la otra sandalia y hacer lo mismo con el otro pie ― Bonita sé que estás nerviosa, pero no hay razón para estarlo. Sabes que jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres o para lo que no te sientes preparada.

Ella pasó saliva y continuó observándolo mientras sus pulgares se enterraban en su arco y con los otros dedos masajeaba su empeine.

― Créeme que en este campo soy igual de inexperto que tú y por nada del mundo quiero arruinar lo que hemos construido juntos en este tiempo que llevamos como pareja.

Eso fue todo, lo sorprendió lanzándose a sus brazos y haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la alfombra, después lo besó.

― A veces siento que no te merezco, que podrías estar con alguien más expresiva y cariñosa de lo que soy yo ― le dijo cuándo se separaron un poco.

― No lo digas ni de broma Kat ― le acarició la mejilla ― Tú eres la mujer ideal para mí ― en esta ocasión él se levantó un poco y deposito un suave beso en sus labios ― Te amo.

― Yo… yo…

― Shh ― le colocó un dedo sobre los labios ― No tienes que decirme nada, sé que me estoy haciendo un espacio aquí ― colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

El calor que emanaba la palma de su mano que, cubría parte de su seno izquierdo, se expandió por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en su vientre bajo.

― Bannock me mandó un mensaje, se va a quedar a dormir aquí y pondrá el despertador muy temprano para llegar al circo antes de que alguien note su ausencia ― retiró su mano y ella de inmediato extrañó su calor.

― Oh ― se hizo a un lado para no continuar aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ―Así que es tu decisión, podemos irnos de una vez o podemos dormir aquí e irnos mañana junto con ellos ― se llevó una mano al cabello ― Ya sabes, si nos quedamos sería para dormir solamente ― señalo la cama ― es grande, no tenemos… digo podemos poner unas almohadas… o puedo dormir en el sillón ― hablaba rápido y algo confuso. Ahora él era quién estaba nervioso.

― Está bien Peeta.

― ¿Qué? ― volteó a verla.

― Creo que por la hora lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y podemos compartir la cama, tú mismo lo dijiste, es grande, y no creo que sea necesario poner una barrera de almohadas entre nosotros ― ella misma no podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo eso sin trabarse. Sus palabras previas la habían tranquilizado, podía confiar en él.

― Está bien ― sonrió el rubio.

― Pasare al baño primero si no te molesta.

― Para nada, adelante.

Se metió al baño de la suite. Al igual que ésta, era muy lujoso y contaba con una gran tina de baño, pero de inmediato alejó sus pensamientos de ahí, una cosa era compartir la cama y otra muy diferente compartir la… ¿en qué estaba pensando? sacudió la cabeza para alejar todas esas ideas y sintió su rostro más caliente.

Le bajó al sanitario y después se acercó al gran lavabo para lavarse las manos. Sonrió al ver todo lo que había en una pequeña canasta al lado del toallero: dos cepillos de dientes, una pequeña pasta dental, enjuague bucal, un costurero, gorra de baño, una esponja para bolear los zapatos, toallitas desmaquillantes, champú, enjuague, crema para el cuerpo. Estaba muy bien equipado y a decir verdad le preocupaba algo su aliento y más el que tendría por la mañana, pero eso resolvía su problema.

Tras la puerta estaban colgadas dos batas de baño de color beige.

Bajó la mirada hacia el vestido que traía y decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselo para no arrugarlo y dormir con una de esas largas batas.

Salió del baño y vio a Peeta sentado en la cama con el control remoto del televisor en las manos, estaba pasando los canales uno a uno. Ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata y traía abierta la camisa a medio pecho.

Era increíble cómo podía quitarle el aliento, tenía muy buen cuerpo debido a todo el ejercicio que hacía y los músculos se le marcaban a través de la camisa blanca que vestía.

― ¿Todo bien? ― le preguntó, lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara.

― Claro, ya puedes pasar tú, si lo deseas o tienes ganas o lo que sea, no digo que tengas que ir forzosamente, pero supongo que después de tanto bailar y todo eso… ― cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba desvariando.

― Gracias ― dijo él antes de pasar por su lado, se notaba que estaba tratando de contener la risa. Antes de meterse al baño le jaló un mechón de cabello, se había soltado el peinado.

Ella se puso las manos en el rostro por un momento, ¿qué diablos había sido todo eso? Suspiró y se dirigió a destender la cama. Se acostó en el lado izquierdo; el colchón era sumamente suave, abrió los brazos y las piernas y los movió como si estuviera haciendo un ángel en la nieve.

― ¿Qué haces? ― la voz de su novio hizo que detuviera sus movimientos, cerrara rápidamente sus piernas y las cubriera con la bata pues habían quedado completamente al descubierto, estaba segura que hasta le había visto la ropa interior.

― La cama está muy suave, tienes que sentirla.

Él apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta. Se había quitado su traje también y vestía la misma bata que ella. De pronto se echó a correr y de un salto cayó acostado en la cama a su lado, lo que hizo que el respaldo chocara fuertemente con la pared.

― ¡Peeta!

El rubio solamente rio a su lado y repitió los movimientos que ella hizo antes ― Tienes razón, es muy suave ― volteó a verla con la mirada divertida.

Se colocó de lado para observarlo mejor.

― Voy a apagar las luces, pero a dejar la lámpara del buró encendida, ¿está bien?

Katniss asintió y él se estiró para oprimir el contacto que estaba en la pared de su lado de la cama.

― ¿Quieres poner alguna barrera entre nosotros?

― No seas ridículo ― sin pensarlo se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su pecho. Pudo escuchar que él tenía el corazón acelerado al igual que el suyo, pero comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y poco a poco se tranquilizaron los dos.

― Cuéntame algo ― le pidió mientras acariciaba su pecho en la abertura de la bata.

― Yo iba a pedirte que me cantaras algo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho ― ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

― No sé ― apretó momentáneamente los labios ― Lo que quieras, pero he deseado escucharte cantar de nuevo desde que lo hiciste en la fiesta ― continuó acariciándole el cabello ― Una nana podría ser.

― Mmm… ― se quedó pensando ― Ya sé cuál, es una canción que papá solía cantarnos antes de dormirnos, no creo que la conozcas porque nos dijo que era una canción muy antigua que había pasado de generación en generación y no es muy común.

― Muy bien ― pronunció en voz suave.

Se apoyó en un codo para enderezarse en la cama, después se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar ― _En lo más profundo del valle, ahí bajo el sauce, hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave…_ ― continuó cantando y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras lo hacía ― _Este sol te protege y te da calor, las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor…_

― _Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad, y mi amor por ti perdurará ―_ está última frase la cantaron los dos juntos.

― Pensé que no te la sabías ― comentó ella cuando finalizó.

― Eres tú ― murmuró ― No puedo creerlo.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― No me sé la canción, solo esa última frase se me quedó grabada. En el kínder de la escuela pública Nuevo Continente, una niña cantó esa canción en un festival cuando estábamos por terminar el ciclo escolar, llevaba dos trenzas y un vestido rojo de cuadros. Eras tú ¿no?

Ella frunció el ceño ― Hice el kínder en esa escuela ¿Cómo es que tú…? ― abrió más lo ojos ― Sí, canté esa canción, ¿Tú estabas ahí?

― Sí y causaste una gran impresión en mí. Recuerdo que te busqué después, pero tú estabas en el grupo A y yo en el C. Cuando terminaron las vacaciones de verano esperaba tocar junto a ti en el grupo de primaria, pero ya no volví a verte.

― Eso es porque me cambiaron a un colegio privado cerca de casa. Después de que muriera mi padre regresé a esa escuela pública.

― Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… quizás nos hubiéramos conocido antes y ya llevaríamos varios años de novios.

― ¡Vaya! Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo.

Peeta se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista al techo ― Hubieras ido a la panadería, yo estaría ayudando en el mostrador y al verte te regalaría una bolsa de galletas glaseadas. Tú estarías tan contenta que comenzarías a ir más seguido para verme aunque utilizando alguna excusa como: "vengo a comprar pan"…

Ella le dio un leve golpe con la palma de la mano en el pecho y rio ― Me gusta tu sentido del humor ― bostezó.

― Ven acá. Recuéstate que ya tienes sueño.

Se acostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza de nuevo sobre su pecho, los latidos de su corazón la arrullaban, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño y sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su espalda.

La bata que se había colocado era muy suave y cómoda, pero también muy caliente y se sintió de pronto muy acalorada.

El rubio también comenzó a moverse un poco.

― ¿No te puedes dormir? ― le preguntó ella.

― Tengo calor, ¿tú no?

Ella soltó una exhalación ― Sí, no aguanto esta bata.

― Yo suelo dormir en bóxer, a veces me dejo la camiseta interior, pero estaba sudada de tanto que bailamos.

― ¿Quieres quitarte la bata?

― ¿No te molesta?

― No, yo también voy a quitarme la mía ― la verdad era que iba a ser imposible dormir así, se sentía muy incómoda. Sin pensarlo más, se sentó, se despojó de la misma y la arrojó a los pies de la cama.

A su lado, Peeta hizo lo mismo.

Cuando se giró para volverse a acostar, la lámpara que estaba en el buró le permitió ver como su novio la recorría con la mirada, entonces ella bajó la vista y recordó que traía puesta ropa interior negra que Effie le había comprado. Sintió el impulso de cubrirse cuando lo escuchó hablar.

― Eres hermosa e increíblemente sexy.

Jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras de un chico, la palabra sexy era una palabra que nunca creyó que podría describirla. Así que decidió dejar la sábana donde estaba enredada en sus piernas e hizo lo mismo con él, lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada. Ya lo había visto sin camisa durante los shows o en ocasiones cuando entrenaban y seguía robándole el aliento ver su pecho marcado.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que los ojos de Peeta ya no eran azules sino negros.

Se observaron uno al otro por un instante antes de comenzar a besarse con pasión. ¿Quién inició el beso? ¡Qué importaba! Solo tenía una cosa en su mente y era sentirlo más cerca.

Lo tomó del cabello y lo atrajo cuando se acostó de nuevo, dejando que él se colocara sobre ella.

Simplemente no podía dejar de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron un momento por falta de aire, él apoyó la frente en la suya ― Katniss… ― tenía la respiración agitada.

― No estoy lista para dar ese paso, pero… ¿podríamos simplemente repetir lo de la vez anterior? ― el calor entre sus piernas había aumentado y solo deseaba sentir esa fricción de nuevo que le había dado tanto placer.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza antes de atacar sus labios de nuevo, buscando acceso inmediato para poder introducir su lengua. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro y después el rubio le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de continuar besándola en la mandíbula hasta bajar lentamente por su cuello.

Ella lo tenía abrazado por la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando plenamente de sus caricias, sin poder evitar el dejar escapar algunos gemidos.

Él continuó bajando con sus besos y le hizo para atrás el cabello que había caído sobre su hombro ― Te amo Katniss ― le comentó al tiempo que fijaba la mirada sobre su sujetador straple y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, comenzó a acariciar un pecho con una mano, mientras bajaba la boca sobre él otro para besarla y darle pequeños mordiscos sobre la fina tela de la prenda interior.

La espiral de calor iba en aumento, lo agarró fuertemente del cabello para mantenerlo en ese lugar, era increíble las sensaciones que provocaban en ella sus grandes manos y su boca sobre sus senos, aun y cuando estos seguían cubiertos.

Y de pronto tuvo la necesidad de sentir esa fricción que tanto anhelaba de inmediato. Abrió las piernas y él se acomodó entre ellas sin descuidar su tarea, fue como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y la erección que había estado presionando una de sus piernas, de pronto estuvo sobre su centro.

― Peeta ― gimió su nombre y le arañó la espalda en su intento por hacer que se moviera, a lo que él respondió de inmediato, provocando nuevos gemidos por parte de los dos.

¿Eran sus gritos? Sí. Pero nada le importaba en ese momento, ese movimiento que él hacía con sus caderas, empujando sobre la fina tela de ropa interior que mantenía esa barrera entre ambos, hacía que sintiera mucho más que la primera vez.

Se besaron de nuevo y en esta ocasión sus lenguas imitaron sus movimientos, penetrando uno en la boca del otro hasta que todo estalló y ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Él se movió un par de veces más antes de hacerse a un lado de inmediato.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación por un momento.

― Fue increíble ― soltó sin pensar y después giró la cabeza a la derecha para verlo.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la mano para llevársela a los labios y besársela ― Realmente increíble ― volvió a darle otro beso ― Necesito ir al baño, ahorita regreso.

Después de eso, ambos se durmieron de inmediato. Ella estaba sobre su pecho como se había acomodado anteriormente. Pero apenas si sintieron que habían cerrado los ojos, la alarma del teléfono de Peeta comenzó a sonar.

― Bonita, despierta ― escuchó la voz a lo lejos del rubio ― Ya tenemos que levantarnos.

Nunca había dormido tan a gusto, no deseaba moverse de ese lugar ― 5 minutos más ― murmuró sobre su pecho.

― Créeme que es lo que más deseo, pero se nos va a hacer tarde y si queremos regresar al circo antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia tenemos que levantarnos ya.

Eso fue lo que hizo que ella terminara por despertar. Había dejado a Prim sola y ahora le preocupaba lo que su hermana pudiera pensar de ella si se enteraba que había pasado la noche fuera.

Cada uno se duchó de prisa y se volvieron a vestir con la ropa de la noche anterior.

Salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Johanna y Bannock lo hicieron de la de al lado.

― ¿Pasaron buena noche descerebrada? ― preguntó burlona Jo.

― No los molestes ― sonrió de lado Bannock.

Estaba segura que estaba completamente roja.

― Vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde ― comentó Peeta y justo cuando todos comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, se abrió la puerta que estaba frente a sus habitaciones y se sorprendieron al ver a Brutus salir con una mujer rubia.

― Buenos días chicos ― los saludó.

― Brutus ― asintió con la cabeza Bannock ― Ya nos vamos al circo.

― Adelántense, yo voy a bajar a desayunar rápido con Elisa ― colocó una mano en la cintura de la rubia.

― ¡Es Elsa! ― lo corrigió riendo. No se veía nada molesta por la equivocación en su nombre.

― Dejémoslo en Els ― le sonrió― Supongo que los veré un poco más tarde ― se despidió con una mano y tomó con la otra a su acompañante para caminar del lado opuesto a ellos.

...

* * *

...

― Vamos al circo ― le indicó Bannock al chofer una vez que todos se subieron al taxi ― Está ubicado…

― No se preocupe joven, sé dónde está.

― Perfecto, porque tenemos prisa y nos gustaría llegar lo antes posible ahí.

― Bien, conozco un atajo ― comentó el taxista.

Se suponía era un trayecto de no más de 15 minutos, pero no se veía el circo por ningún lado.

― No reconozco nada de esto ― dijo Peeta.

― Por aquí no es ― Bannock iba viendo por la ventana del copiloto.

― Ya casi llegamos joven, más adelante esta el parque industrial Travertino.

― ¿Parque industrial? No, ya no nos instalamos ahí desde hace tres años, el circo ahora está en el terreno frente al centro comercial La Cantera.

― Híjole joven, es que hace años que no voy al circo. Ya me equivoqué.

Johanna se llevó una mano a la frente ― ¡Genial!

Peeta apretó los labios ― ¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar allá?

― Discúlpenme, pero por la hora qué es, cuando todos comienzan a salir a sus trabajos y unas reparaciones que están haciendo en unas avenidas más adelante, un ratito más. Lo siento mucho en verdad, pero no se apuren, no les cobraré demás.

Katniss comenzó a mover la pierna nerviosa y Peeta colocó la mano sobre la suya para tratar de tranquilizarla. Lo que más le apuraba era Prim.

Se tardaron una hora más en llegar a las instalaciones del circo.

En cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta que ya había trabajadores comenzando a desmontar la gran carpa. Todo lo interior lo habían quitado al terminar la función del día anterior.

― ¡Vengan por acá! ― les indicó el mayor de los Mellark ― al tiempo que rodeaban por atrás de los corrales para evitar ser vistos, y debido a que traían la ropa de la noche anterior, ciertamente llamarían la atención.

― Espero que Rye le haya ayudado a Sae con el desayuno, eso es lo que nos puede delatar ― comentó Peeta.

Llegaron al área de las casas y caminaron deprisa. Primero estaba la casa de los Mellark y cuando se pararon justo al frente, una voz a sus espaldas los asustó.

― ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche? ― escucharon a Haymitch.

Voltearon y se toparon con el mago sentado al lado de su esposa en una de las mesas que estaban frente a la casa. Ambos traían un café en las manos y se veían muy serios.

Estaban en problemas.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 5 años**

El recorrido que hacía el tren del distrito Once al Doce, era uno de los tramos largos, se tardaba tres horas y media.

Effie, Hazelle y Seeder estaban sentadas juntas conversando.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó Effie a la esposa de Jack.

― Perfectamente, no se apuren ― colocó una mano sobre su abultado vientre ― estoy segura que esta niña será igual que sus hermanos y nacerá hasta después de las cuarenta semanas.

― Se hubieran ido al Doce hace semanas como les dijimos ― la rubia colocó una mano sobre el vientre de su amiga.

― No me dejan hacer nada, créeme que estamos bien, y como te dije, no tenía caso irnos antes si todavía falta mucho.

― Solo recuerda caminar y no permanecer sentada las tres horas ― le sonrió la veterinaria.

― Lo ves, la doctora ha hablado.

Ella retiró la mano del vientre de su amiga, pero ésta la tomó antes y le dio un ligero apretón.

Haymitch había estado preocupado por cómo pudiera afectarle el embarazo de Hazelle, pero en realidad lo había tomado muy bien, le daba mucho gusto la llegada de ésta bebe a sus vidas.

― Y ¿cómo va Johanna? ¿Han notado algún progreso?

― La verdad sí ― contestó la castaña ― Fue buena idea que pasara más tiempo con Bannock y los tigres.

― La verdad me sorprende cada que la veo en la jaula con los animales, no demuestra miedo, no se siente a gusto aun con Chaff pero sí con el chico Mellark.

― Me alegro. Bannock siempre ha sido un joven muy maduro para su edad y estoy segura que hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarla ― sonrió la rubia.

― Oh no ― dijo de pronto Hazelle y se llevó las dos manos al vientre.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Effie.

― Creo que rompí la fuente.

― ¿Qué! ― estaba alarmada la rubia.

La esposa de Jack se levantó despacio ― Sí, fue la fuente, estoy segura.

La rubia volteó a ver sus pantalones y el piso ― Pero no se nota que hayas roto la fuente.

― Cariño, no es cómo en las películas que de pronto tienes un charco de agua a tus pies, la cabeza del bebé funciona como un tapón que impide que pierdas todo el líquido, pero se sale poquito a poquito conforme te mueves ― hizo un gesto y se apoyó en la mesa.

― Pero vas a tardar muchas horas ¿no?, eso sí lo leí en algún lado, alcanzaremos a llegar al distrito Doce y te llevaremos de inmediato al hospital.

― Mejor vayan a avisarle a Jack, está niña se adelantó a sus hermanos, pero si este parto es igual a los otros, créanme que no voy a llegar a hospital.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch y Jack estaban en la sala de la casa rodante de este último. Los niños Hawthorne se habían quedado en otro vagón.

Ya casi llegaban al distrito Doce, pero los gritos que salían de la habitación les indicaban que definitivamente la bebé no se esperaría a llegar al hospital, por tal motivo iban a pedir una ambulancia que los esperara en la estación para que se llevara a madre e hija a una revisión.

― Amigo vas a marearme si no dejas de moverte así.

Jack se detuvo en seco y volteó con una amplia sonrisa ― ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a ser padre!

― Sí ― rió Haymitch ― Lo has repetido una y otra vez desde que llegamos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Effie ― Hazelle quiere que vuelvas a entrar ― se dirigió a Jack.

El hombre se apresuró y ella solo le palmeó la espalda antes de volver a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La psicóloga daba algo de miedo en ese momento y estaba demasiado voluble, los dolores de las contracciones hacían que gritara todo tipo de cosas y ya había hecho que su esposo entrara y saliera al menos cinco veces de la habitación.

...

― Vamos a revisarte de nuevo ― le dijo Seeder.

Hazelle traía puesto un gran camisón y se acostó de nuevo en la cama con ayuda de Effie.

― Siento mucho que no haya anestesia ― se disculpó de nuevo la Veterinaria mientras la examinaba ― pero… ya estás completamente dilatada, así que pronto pasará el dolor ― volteó hacia Effie ― Por favor sostenle esa pierna para que la mantenga doblada en esa posición y Jack has lo mismo con la otra.

La castaña estaba en una posición semi sentada.

― Cuando cuente tres y sientas de nuevo una contracción, quiero que pujes con todas tus fuerzas ¿de acuerdo? ― le indicó Seeder.

Effie sentía una mezcla de emociones, por una parte, jamás había visto a su amiga así, parecía salida de la película El exorcista, con todas las obscenidades que había gritado y hasta podría jurar que la voz le cambió, por otro, aunque el parto era algo un poco aterrador ahora que tenía oportunidad de presenciarlo, también era hermoso.

Un fuerte llanto inundó la habitación. Jack cortó el cordón umbilical con unas tijeras que habían esterilizado previamente, tal y como le indicó la morena. Effie de inmediato vio la hora para poder tomar nota del tiempo exacto del nacimiento de la bebé.

― Bienvenida al mundo, Posy ― Hazelle le besó la cabeza a su hija en cuanto la depositaron en sus brazos.

...

Haymitch, Effie y los chicos Hawthrone llegaron al hospital.

La ambulancia que habían llamado se llevó a la pareja y a la bebé, y la rubia se apuró a empacar una pequeña maleta con ropa entre otras cosas necesarias para Hazelle y su hija.

Cuando entraron en la habitación donde estaban, los chicos corrieron al lado de su madre para conocer a su hermanita.

Toda la escena era hermosa y Effie solo estaba contenta por ellos.

Después de un rato de charlas y que cada uno de los chicos pudiera acariciar a la bebé, la castaña volteó hacia sus amigos ― ¿Quieren cargarla?

La rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó para tomar a la bebé en sus brazos.

Era tan ligera y pequeña, con rasgos finos y una gran mata de cabello negro en la cabeza. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Caminó y regresó al sofá para que Haymitch también pudiera acariciarla.

― Hazelle y yo queremos que Posy empiece a pasar más tiempo con sus futuros padrinos ― les sonrió Jack.

― ¿En verdad quieren que seamos sus padrinos? ― sonrió ampliamente Effie.

― Sería un gran honor para nosotros amiga.

...

* * *

...

Gloss y Cashmere estaban en la gran carpa ensayando su número, habían decidido hacer algunos cambios.

Las personas del Doce los habían recibido muy bien ese año y las funciones estaban muy concurridas.

― ¡Gloss! ― lo llamó Rye.

― ¿Qué pasa chico?

― Chaff me pidió que te entregara esto ― le tendió un sobre grande y sellado ― Lo trajeron del servicio de paquetería.

De inmediato se acercó a quitarle el sobre de las manos ― Gracias.

― Sí, de nada ― se retiró el segundo de los Mellark.

― ¿Qué tienes ahí Gloss? ― preguntó Cashmere a su espalda.

― No estoy seguro, veámoslo ― el remitente era del Capitolio, pero no reconocieron la dirección.

Lo abrió por un lado y después lo giró para sacar lo que estaba en su interior.

La pareja se quedó congelada ante lo que vieron: Diversas fotografías de los dos en las que se estaban besando o abrazando.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que es haya gustado el capítulo. Subió un poco la intensidad entre Peeta y Katniss, pero no tanto, ya veremos que harán Haymitch y Effie con los chicos.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para avisar que el lunes pasado también actualicé mi historia de Matrimonio con el Capitolio, subí el capítulo 4, para todos lo que la leen.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por la respuesta que han tenido con esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar a atalinunezz1, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, F, 0catita, Laura, Igora Mellark, 75everything, BrendaTHG, y los guest.**

 **En el capítulo pasado les hice una pregunta, pero sé que faltan muchos por leer, y fue ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita? ojalá me puedan contestar esta pregunta, si solo quieren ponerme eso en su comentario esta bien, pero me sirve para ver a que parejas darles más peso en la historia.**

 **Y también me encantaría que me dijeran que les gustaría ver en la historia o en los flashbacks.**

 **cuídense y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	30. Tortura

Capítulo 30

 **Tortura**

Haymitch y Effie los observaban desde la mesa, era difícil leerlos. ¿Estaban molestos? ¿decepcionados?

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa de los Mellark se abrió a sus espaldas. Voltearon a ver y en la puerta estaba parada Delly vestida con una amplia sudadera de Rye y unos shorts deportivos que le iban muy grandes.

― Lo siento ― asomó la cabeza Rye tras la rubia ― Nos quedamos dormidos.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó Bannock molesto ― Se supone que ayudarías en la cocina, Rye.

― ¡Ustedes también! pero espera un momento ― los apuntó con el dedo ― ¡Ni siquiera pasaron la noche aquí!

― ¡Es suficiente! ― se puso de pie el mago ― Mañana hablaremos de su irresponsabilidad, por lo pronto pónganse a trabajar, que tenemos que partir al Tres en pocas horas.

...

Katniss cerró los ojos un momento y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, se sentía profundamente avergonzada.

― ¿Estás bien, bonita?

Ella suspiró ― Supongo que solo habrá que esperar para ver que nos dicen.

― No te preocupes ― le sonrió ― Los hemos visto molestos muchas veces y créeme que esto no están malo, ya lo verás.

Cuando Johanna y ella llegaron a la casa para cambiarse, Prim no estaba a la vista, supusieron que la chica estaría ayudando, al menos una de las tres había actuado correctamente.

...

* * *

...

Ya estaban en el Tres, se habían instalado y estaban listos para empezar con las funciones.

En ese momento, tal y como se los habían pedido Haymitch y Effie, se encontraban las tres parejas sentadas en la sala de la tienda rosa.

El mago se paró frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas ― Todos ustedes son adultos o al menos en el transcurso del siguiente año lo serán, así que yo no vengo a hablarles sobre lo que hicieron o no anoche, sino de su irresponsabilidad con el circo y sus compañeros.

Escucharon las palabras de Haymitch. Katniss no podía evitar sentirse muy mal, y aunque el mago no tenía la mirada fija en nadie, sentía que solo la veía a ella y podía ver lo decepcionado que estaba al respecto de su comportamiento.

Estaba sentada a un lado de Peeta, y para no mostrar su nerviosismo ante la situación puso las manos entre sus piernas y se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

― ¿Saben lo preocupada que estaba Effie cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de ustedes estaba aquí esta mañana? ― los señaló ― Casi llama a la policía, los bomberos y la guardia nacional y los reporta como desaparecidos, si no es porque Brutus llegó y al ver cómo se encontraba ella, nos dijo que ustedes estaban en el hotel y no debían tardar en llegar, logró tranquilizase.

Los chicos voltearon hacia Effie que estaba sentada a un lado de la entrada observando a su marido.

― Lo sentimos Effie, no fue nuestra intención preocuparte.

Ella suavizó su mirada, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de los chicos Mellark ― Esta bien queridos, pero por favor a la próxima, avísenos para quedarnos más tranquilos.

― Espero que todo haya quedado claro ― concluyó Haymitch.

― Por supuesto ― todos se apresuraron a contestar, a prometer que no lo harían de nuevo y justo cuando creían que esa charla había concluido, se puso de pie Effie y se paró al lado de su esposo.

― Todavía no terminamos ― sonrió ― Como lo dijo Haymitch, sabemos que todos ustedes son adultos o casi lo serán, pero hay cosas que son importantes reforzar y charlas que nunca están de más repetir.

En ese momento, Hazelle entró a la tienda seguida de su hijo mayor. Ambos cargaban varios rollos que parecían ser posters y algunos papeles.

Gale volteó a su alrededor y cuando vio a las tres parejas sentadas, sonrió burlón ― ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Están castigados?

Rye se llevó una mano al cabello para peinárselo hacia atrás, pero aprovechó ese movimiento para hacerle una seña obscena al chico Hawthorne, quién solo rio

― Gale, cariño. Por favor trae aquella silla de allá y siéntate a un lado del sofá.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? ― volteó a ver a su madre.

― Lo que voy a explicar también es de tu interés.

― No es justo, ¿ellos se portan mal y yo también soy castigado?

― Nadie está castigado. Ahora por favor ve a sentarte.

Effie le repartió a cada uno, unas hojas y un lápiz para tomar apuntes.

― Los dejamos en manos de Hazelle ― les dijo Haymitch al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la espalda de su esposa para guiarla hacia adentro de la casa, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de contener su risa.

Katniss frunció el ceño mientras veía a la pareja desaparecer en el interior de su casa, antes de volver la vista al frente.

La psicóloga acercó un caballete que Effie utilizaba para trazar algunos de sus diseños, y extendió el primer rotafolio que traía.

Todos abrieron los ojos de horror.

― Buenos días, chicos ― los saludó ― El día de hoy he venido a darles una plática muy importante y de gran interés para todos ustedes ― sonrió ― Los métodos anticonceptivos.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Ay no!

― Mamá ¿qué es esto? ― se puso de pie Gale ― Yo no sé qué habrán hecho todos ellos, pero yo no tengo por qué estar aquí.

― Toma asiento hijo ― le dijo tranquilamente Hazelle ― Esto también es importante para ti.

― Eso ya lo vimos hace años ― le rebatió.

― Y siempre es importante repasar algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando son para nuestro beneficio. Ahora vuelve a sentarte y no me hagas repetirlo.

El mayor de los Hawthorne les lanzó una mirada de odio a todos, como si ellos fueran los culpables de lo que estaba por presenciar.

― Bien, continuemos. La actividad sexual es cada vez más temprana entre los jóvenes, las estadísticas lo demuestran. Y aunque el 99% de las mujeres sexualmente activas conocen algún método anticonceptivo, solo el 50% los utilizan.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quería que se la tragara la tierra. Sabía que no era la única que se sentía sumamente incómoda en ese momento, Delly se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, Rye estaba mirando hacia el techo, Johanna estaba volteando hacia la ventana de la casa de la pareja Abernathy como si pudiera destruirla con rayos laser con la mirada y Bannock se había cruzado de brazos. Peeta… simplemente no podía voltear a ver a su novio en ese momento.

― Recordemos que los métodos anticonceptivos son una manera de evitar embarazos antes de que se produzcan. También son una forma de evitar contraer enfermedades venéreas. Entonces, ¿están preparados para dejar de preocuparse por los embarazos no deseados? ― preguntó emocionada ― Yo les mostraré los diferentes tipos de anticonceptivos y cuáles son los más efectivos.

El rostro le ardía, estaba segura de no haber vivido un momento más incómodo anteriormente. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Todo eso la hacía arrepentirse de lo ocurrido la otra noche, lo mejor hubiera sido regresar con todo el grupo.

― Aunque el método anticonceptivo más efectivo sea la abstinencia ― volteó a ver a cada uno de ellos ― La sexualidad en los humanos no siempre busca la reproducción, por lo que es importante que sepan cómo cuidarse. Por favor, siéntanse libres de tomar notas si así lo desean, aunque también podría hacerles un resumen y hacérselos llegar.

― Mamá ― habló de nuevo Gale ― Sí, es buena idea lo del resumen, por qué mejor no nos mandas eso y listo, nosotros te prometemos leerlos y estudiarlos.

― Sí, sí ― empezaron a decir todos.

― No Gale, por favor regresa a tu lugar. Es importante que pongan atención, sé que esto puede ser algo vergonzoso para todos ustedes, pero es algo natural sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo humano, querer disfrutar de su juventud y cómo no podemos evitar que tengan encuentros sexuales hasta estar casados, como sería lo ideal y en una relación estable, es importante que sepan esto ― se volteó y cambió el rotafolio ― Primero hablaremos de los métodos naturales.

Solo había una palabra para describir todo eso: Tortura. Estaba casi segura que en el pasado durante la edad media, esa charla debió ser utilizada como un método de tortura medieval entre los adolescentes.

La señora Foster continuó hablando, explicando los diferentes métodos anticonceptivos naturales, y haciendo hincapié en lo inseguro que eran éstos ― El coito interrumpido requiere de un gran auto control, experiencia y confianza, y es de los métodos menos confiables. Éste consiste en que el hombre debe retirar el pene de la vagina antes de eyacular ― con las manos hizo la mímica del procedimiento para el horror de todos.

― ¡Basta mamá! Un hijo jamás debería escuchar a su madre pronunciar las palabras pene o vagina y mucho menos hacer esas señas.

― Gale, cariño. ¿Crees que te sentirías más a gusto si lo llamara por otro nombre? ― preguntó ― Quizás en lugar de pene, sea mejor para todos que lo llame "la pilinga" como lo hacías cuando eras niño.

Todos estallaron en risas.

― ¿En serio amigo? ― preguntó Rye ― ¿No pudiste darle un nombre más masculino? Pudiste llamarlo "el mástil" o "el sable".

Al menos ahora todos reían y habían logrado bajar un poco la tensión, aunque ahora sentía pena por Gale quién estaba completamente rojo.

― No puedo creer que estemos hablando ahora de formas de llamar al pito. Continuemos con esto para terminar lo antes posible ― dijo Johanna.

― El pito es otra opción ― mencionó Rye ― Y nunca, pero nunca "la pilinga".

El resto de la charla fue igual de terrible y vergonzosa, aunque todos trataron de no hacer comentarios para que terminara lo antes posible, vivieron otro momento traumático cuando la psicóloga tomó un plátano y les enseñó como colocar un condón.

― Estos son todos los métodos anticonceptivos que hay, pero les recomiendo que se vayan por lo seguro, sobre todo considerando que aún son muy jóvenes y lo que menos quieren es un embarazo no deseado.

Effie salió en ese momento de la casa con una bolsa plástica ― No me agrada hacer esto, porque los sigo viendo a todos como a unos niños, pero preferimos prevenir ― comenzó a sacar cajitas de condones y a entregárselas a cada uno de ellos.

Katniss ni siquiera volteó a ver la caja que le entregaron, simplemente la colocó a un lado suyo, tratando de aplastarla y que desapareciera.

― ¿Ya podemos irnos? ― preguntó Bannock.

― Aún no, ahora les daremos un proyecto para concientizar sobre lo que implica una paternidad y maternidad precoz y aprendan que todo acto tiene una consecuencia ― se acercó a la mesa de atrás y tomó un plato con huevos.

― ¡Me voy! ― se puso de pie Gale ― Eres mala mamá, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

― Tú sabes por qué.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se puso las manos en las caderas ― De acuerdo, tú ganas, prometo presentarte después a mi novia, pero solo si me dejas marchar de una vez.

― Que te vaya bien, cariño ― pronunció, pero Gale ya estaba saliendo de la tienda.

― Johanna y yo no necesitamos esto ― dijo Bannock ― Nosotros somos mayores y además, ya cuidamos de Coffeecup.

― ¿No conoces el nombre de tu propio hijo, hermano? ― preguntó Peeta a su lado.

― Es Buttercup, Bannock. Te lo he dicho muchas veces ― le aclaró su novia.

― Buttercup ¿en serio? Es peor de lo que creía. Al menos el café me gusta.

― De acuerdo, Jo y Bannock pueden retirarse.

― ¡Gracias a Dios! ― exclamó la domadora.

La pareja huyó del lugar antes de que pudieran cambiar de opinión.

― Eso no es justo, nosotros también deberíamos marcharnos ― se quejó Rye.

― No señor, ustedes son menores de edad. Bueno, al menos Peeta, Katniss y Delly lo son. Y trabajaran en este proyecto como pareja, Rye y Delly y Katniss y Peeta.

― El proyecto durara el resto de nuestra estancia en el distrito Tres ― comentó Effie.

― ¡Pero es un mes!

― Si tienen un buen desempeño, podremos cortar el tiempo a la mitad ― aclaró la psicóloga ― Les entregaremos un huevo a una pareja y a la otra dos, lo haremos por sorteo para ver quién va a tener gemelos. Tendrán que darles un nombre, describir sus características, pueden pintarles un rostro, vestirlos, y es necesario que les hagan una cuna, bolsa canguro o cochecito, para que siempre lo tengan con ustedes. Solo podrán dejarlo durante las funciones ― les entregó un diario ― Aquí deberán describir día a día sus actividades con su huevo-hijo, y si por alguna razón se les quiebra, volverán a empezar de nuevo. No pueden hacer trampa, porque los he firmado con un plumón. ¿De acuerdo?

― Esto no puede estar pasando ― dijo Rye.

Effie escribió algo sobre dos pequeños papeles, luego los dobló meticulosamente y los colocó entre sus manos ― ¿Quién va primero?

― Yo ― levantó la mano Delly, la chica se veía emocionada ante el proyecto para su sorpresa.

― Este es de ustedes ― les entregó el otro papel a ellos.

― ¡Vamos a tener gemelas! ― gritó Delly.

― Y nosotros somos los orgullosos padres de un niño ― le sonrió Peeta, pero ahora ni esa sonrisa lograba calmar el malestar que toda esa situación le había provocado.

― Aquí tienen a sus hijos ― le colocaron un huevo en la palma de la mano ― Mañana comienzan oficialmente el proyecto, el día de hoy deberán darle una identidad y prepárale todo lo necesario para su cuidado.

― Ten ― la castaña le puso el huevo en las manos a Peeta en cuanto salieron de la tienda y se alejó corriendo.

― ¡Katniss espera! ― gritó el rubio a sus espaldas, pero ella solo deseaba estar sola.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 4 años**

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ― Cashmere se llevó una mano a la boca.

― Vamos a la casa, es hora de tomar una decisión.

No hablaron mientras caminaron de prisa hasta la casa rodante que estaba en ese momento estacionada en la parte más alejada de las demás.

― Gloss… no quiero irme ― la rubia traía lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¿Qué otra solución tenemos? ― le preguntó molesto ― ¿Quieres que le envíen esto a nuestra familia?

― Quizás es tiempo de que lo sepan.

― ¿Saber lo nuestro o que no somos realmente hermanos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le haría nuestro padre a mamá si se entera?

― Mamá solo trataba de ayudar a su hermana, tiene que comprender. Además, así podríamos estar juntos sin ser juzgados severamente.

― ¿Cuándo papá ha sido un hombre comprensivo? En serio Cashmere, me sorprendes ― se acercó un paso más a ella ― Y esto ― señalo entre ambos ― sigue siendo incesto.

― Entre primos no es tan grave, antes los reyes solían casarse entre primos hermanos para conservar el trono.

― Sí, pero vivimos otros tiempos y ciertamente no somos de la realeza.

― Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él pasó las manos por sus brazos ― Tenemos que irnos con Snow y no por nosotros, sino por nuestra madre.

― Hemos estado aquí muchos años, Haymitch nos dio trabajo cuando no teníamos nada, no podemos hacerle eso.

― Sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer papá, así que piensa en la vida de mamá antes de nuestra felicidad por un momento.

― ¡No es justo!

― La vida no es justa Cash, pensé que ya lo sabías.

...

* * *

...

Estaban instalados en el Capitolio, Haymitch estaba en la gran carpa ensayando su nuevo número de lanzamientos de cuchillos que incluía algo de magia e involucraba atravesar las cartas con las filosas dagas.

― Haymitch ¿tienes un momento? ― preguntó Gloss a su espalda.

El mago se extrañó cuando vio a los hermanos juntos con un sobre en las manos.

― Por supuesto, ¿quieren hablar aquí o prefieren ir a la tienda?

― Mejor a la tienda, sino te molesta.

― Para nada, pero les aviso que Effie no está.

― Mejor ― habló Cashmere ― No puede enterarse nadie de lo que vamos a decirte.

Haymitch frunció el ceño y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Tomaron asiento en la sala en cuanto llegaron a la tienda rosa.

― Bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ― se suponía debía ofrecerles algo de beber, es lo que haría Effie, pero se sentía más intrigado por lo que tenían que decirle y tenía un mal presentimiento.

― Lo que vamos a decirte ― Gloss giró el sobre en sus manos ― No debe saberlo nadie.

― Ok ― contestó el mago.

― Ni siquiera Effie ― dijo Cashmere ― ¡Promételo!

Los observó por un momento ― Esta bien, no diré nada, pero déjense de tanto misterio, ¿qué pasa?

― Sé que cuando nos contrataste hace muchos años, respetaste nuestra privacidad y no hiciste preguntas más allá de lo que estuvimos dispuestos a compartir. Y créeme era algo que deseábamos llevarnos a la tumba con nosotros, pero las circunstancias han cambiado ― levantó la vista Gloss ― Nuestro padre no es una persona buena… sus negocios no son legales si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Podía hacerse una idea de a lo que se referían. Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para que continuaran.

― Se casó con nuestra madre, pero jamás supo serle fiel, así que a lo largo de su matrimonio tuvieron muchos altibajos. Mamá constantemente amenazaba con dejarlo e irse a vivir sola y en ocasiones lo hacía por un par de meses, antes de que él la volviera a convencer con lujosos regalos de regresar. Es materialista, sí, pero ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a esa vida y prefería perdonarlo a quedarse sin nada.

― Mamá tenía una hermana ― continuó Cashmere ― Su única hermana y la quería mucho, aunque a mi padre jamás le agradó la familia de mamá ― suspiró― En fin, un día ella la buscó, necesitaba urgentemente su ayuda ya que había quedado embarazada y el novio la había abandonado.

― Para no hacer esto más largo ― la interrumpió Gloss ― Mi madre estaba embarazada y tenía casi lo mismo de embarazo que mi tía. Cuando mi tía se alivió pocos días antes que mi madre, murió en el parto. En ese entonces mi madre estaba separada de nuevo de papá y decidió tomar al bebé bajo su cuidado y una semana después cuando se alivió de mí, le hizo creer a papá que había tenido cuates. Así es como los dos crecimos como hermanos, y es lo que papá ha creído hasta la fecha ― le tendió el sobre.

Haymitch lo tomó y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver las fotografías ― ¿Qué es esto?

― Un chantaje ― Gloss tomó la mano de Cashmere ― Snow.

― ¡No puede hacer esto! ― se puso de pie molesto.

― Puede y lo hizo ― Gloss apretó el puño de la mano derecha que tenía libre ― Si no renunciamos y nos vamos a trabajar con él, le hará llegar estas fotos a nuestro padre y puede tomarla con nosotros o podría tomarla contra nuestra madre si se entera de la verdad.

― Nos vamos a ir mañana mismo.

El mago se pasó una mano por el rostro ― Siento que tengan que irse de esta manera, por eso ― señaló las fotos que estaban sobre la mesa, sentía rabia y no podía hacer nada ― Cashmere, Effie te considera una buena amiga, creo que deberías contarle la verdad.

― Es mi amiga, pero no puedo hacerlo. Nos fuimos de casa hace mucho para poder estar juntos, aunque no sea correcto.

― Jamás los hemos juzgado ni hemos comentado nada, siempre los hemos respetado.

― Y se los agradecemos ― dijo la chica ― Pero es nuestro secreto, así que te pido de favor no le comentes nada a nadie, preferimos que crean que nos vamos por dinero, es nuestra decisión.

Gloss se acercó a él y le tendió una mano ― Gracias por todo amigo.

...

* * *

...

― No te imaginas todo lo que le compré a Possy ― entró Effie a la casa cargada de varias bolsas ― Nos topamos con una tienda de ropa de bebé hermosa y estaba con descuentos y simplemente no me pude resistir.

Haymitch estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala dándole la espalda, y el hecho de que no le contestara nada, le hizo saber que algo no iba muy bien.

― ¿Haymitch? ― colocó las bolsas en el piso a un lado de la puerta y se acercó a él. Se detuvo cuando vio que traía un vaso de whiskey en la mano ― ¿Estás tomando antes de la función? ― preguntó molesta ― ¿Cómo te atreves? ― le quitó el vaso.

― Calma mujer, solo tomé medio vaso ― respondió serio ― Pero pienso terminarlo después de la función y entonces probablemente tomaré otro más.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó preocupada.

― Gloss y Cashmere se van mañana.

― ¿Cómo que se van? ¿A dónde?

― ¡Renuncian! ― contestó con un tono de voz un poco más elevado ― ¡Se van con Snow!

― ¿Qué? No lo creo, ellos no son así. ¿Por qué se van? ¿No podemos igualarles la oferta que les hicieron?

No podía contestarle con la verdad, lo cual le molestaba porque no le gustaba guardarle secretos, pero había prometido no decir nada ― No.

― ¿Por qué no? De seguro podemos hacer algo, voy a hablar con Cashmere ahora mismo ― se giró para ir a la puerta, pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

― Déjalo Effie ― hizo que girara hacia él ― La decisión estaba tomada y si se quieren ir, adelante.

― ¿Cómo puedes hablar en serio? ― estaba enojada ― No puedes dejar que se vayan, así como así.

― Ya firmaron contrato con Snow, está hecho. Lo siento princesa, pero nadie es indispensable para este circo, y si desean irse, no podemos evitarlo. Hoy tendrán su última función.

― Pensé que éramos amigos…

Él le acarició el rostro ― Aun y con los amigos, no podemos obligarlos a quedarse. Sí creen que es la mejor opción marcharse, no hay nada más que hacer.

Se sentía triste, decepcionada de su amiga, traicionada por que se iban con la competencia.

― Vamos princesa ― le dio un beso en la frente ― El show debe continuar.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el castigo que les dieron a los chicos.**

 **Ya saben la razón por la que se marcharon Gloss y Cashmere. Snow sabe qué métodos utilizar para robarse a los artistas.**

 **Aprovecho para decirles que mañana salgo de viaje para dar un curso, estaré dos semanas y media ocupada casi todo el día, incluyendo fines de semana. Pero continuaré publicando si así lo desean ustedes. Lo único de lo que no estoy segura es de la hora de la publicación, así que les pido lo revisen varias veces al día si no ven la actualización. Si llega a haber algún cambio yo se los haré saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme comentarios, atalinunezz1, BrendaTHG, Igora Mellark, F, 75everything, blankius, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, RaquelSOnce y los guest.**

 **Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes**

 **Marizpe**


	31. Biscuit

Capítulo 31

 **Biscuit**

Haymitch estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa. No podía parar de reír ― ¿No crees que te pasaste, princesa?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Creo que la charla que les dio Hazelle fue más que suficiente castigo, pero ¿el proyecto de los huevos?

― Eso es preferible a que el día de mañana todos tengan que cambiar pañales. ¿No crees?

― Son buenos chicos ― la jaló del brazo e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas ― Pero bueno, será divertido verlos con ese pequeño proyecto.

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho ― No es para burlarnos, es para ayudarlos a ser más responsables.

― Si tú lo dices ― le dio un beso en la frente.

― Y hablando de pañales… no puedo esperar a estar en el distrito Cuatro y hacernos el tratamiento.

Él suspiró y se limitó a acariciarle el brazo.

― Vamos a tener un bebé, sé que va a funcionar esta vez ― sonrió y se recargó en su pecho.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Qué pasa, Peet? ― habló Rye a su espalda ― Te abandonó Katniss apenas se enteró que era la madre de tu hijo. Eso apesta, hermano.

― No seas idiota ― Peeta siguió trabajando con sus pinturas ― Tenía que ensayar con los caballos ― no era del todo mentira, siempre que la castaña deseaba estar sola o distraerse, iba con los animales, y si ahora necesitaba espacio, él se lo daría.

― ¿Qué haces? ― su hermano se acercó a la mesa que estaba fuera de su casa, donde él estaba sentado.

― Haciendo lo que nos pidieron ― colocó con delicadeza el pincel sobre el cascarón del huevo y esparció con cuidado la pintura gris.

― Le estás pintando un rostro ― comentó Rye ― Es mucho mejor que lo que pensaba hacer yo, pintar una cara feliz con un plumón negro. Le voy a hablar a Delly para que traiga a las niñas.

― ¿Las niñas? ― rio ― Nunca hubiera imaginado que te tomarías la paternidad en serio.

― Créeme que a mí no me interesa este proyecto que nos dieron, pero Delly hasta les puso nombre: Cindy Lu y Mary Ann ― se encogió de hombros ― Si eso la hace feliz…

― Mmm ― sonrió y continuó trabajando en el huevo. Su nueva cuñada era una chica muy tierna y siempre parecía tener una sobrecarga de alegría. Katniss era todo lo contrario, pero no le importaba, así la amaba y estaba seguro de que cuando se calmara, ella misma lo buscaría.

― ¡Dells! ― gritó su hermano a su lado.

El grito hizo que le fallara el pulso y manchara el cascarón ― ¡Rye, cuidado!

― Lo siento.

― ¡Tienes que ver lo que conseguí para las niñas! ― dijo la rubia emocionada en cuanto llegó junto a ellos ― Unos pequeños gorritos que me prestó Posy.

― Mira lo que está haciendo el pequeño Peet.

Sintió la presencia de la chica a su lado y detuvo sus movimientos porque sabía que otro grito lo haría fallar de nuevo.

― ¡Es hermoso! Por favor, cuñado, tienes que pintar a mis niñas también ― Delly no tenía mucho sentido del espacio personal, pronto la tenía prácticamente sobre él, observando los detalles que pintaba en el huevo.

― Por supuesto, cuando termine con éste, puedo continuar con los suyos.

― ¡Gracias! ― lo abrazó por el cuello y detuvo el pincel justo a tiempo ― Quiero que tengan ojos cafés como tu hermano, nariz respingada como la mía y una boca pequeña.

― Como gustes ― le sonrió ― Si quieres ponlos por aquí y al ratito te los llevo cuando estén listos.

― ¡Mira Dells! Podrías incorporar a las niñas a tu acto ― Rye aventaba los huevos hacia arriba uno a uno.

― ¡Deténte inmediatamente! ¡Las vas a matar!

El grito hizo que Rye casi dejara caer un huevo ― ¡Cálmate! Solo estoy jugando.

La rubia se los arrebató de las manos ― Me da miedo pensar lo que harías con un niño de verdad.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Son huevos! ― levantó las manos ― Es solo un estúpido proyecto que nos dieron para castigarnos.

― No puedo creer que digas eso… ― a Delly se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

― ¡Vamos Dells! ― se acercó a ella.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

Su hermano solo suspiró a su lado.

― Heriste sus sentimientos Rye, te aconsejo ir tras ella ― comentó sin levantar la vista del huevo.

― Es demasiado sentimental ― se sentó a su lado.

― Es una chica que vale la pena ― volteó y lo miró a los ojos ― No te quedes aquí sentado. ¡Ve tras ella!

Su hermano le palmeó la espalda y se marchó.

Peeta se quedó solo y terminó de pintar el huevo, le dibujó ojos grandes y expresivos con el iris color gris como los ojos de su novia, le chapeó las mejillas, le dibujó una sonrisa y pintó un mechón con rizos rubios.

Colocó el huevo dentro de su casa, en la mesa a un lado de su cama para que se secara.

Pensó por un momento en ir a buscar a Katniss, pero decidió irse a su ensayo, ella lo buscaría cuando estuviera lista y se hubiera tranquilizado.

...

* * *

...

¿Cómo fue que llegó tan lejos? Ese momento de debilidad, el quedarse a dormir con Peeta en el hotel, le había traído muchos problemas y lo peor era el mal ejemplo que le había dado a su hermana, aunque Prim no comentara nada al respecto.

La charla que les habían dado fue tan vergonzosa que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, aunque no muchos se habían enterado de la aventura de los hermanos Mellark.

Sabía que no podía simplemente huir de Peeta, después de todo él no era culpable de lo sucedido, y no deseaba alejarlo de ella, no podía y eso de alguna forma le molestaba, porque antes creía que la única persona indispensable en su vida era su hermana, pero ahora el trapecista se había hecho un lugar en su corazón y lo necesitaba.

Terminó de aplicarse rímel y se vio en el espejo una última vez. Estaba lista para la función.

― Me enteré de que soy tía ― dijo divertida Prim a su lado.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todos se tenían que enterar del estúpido proyecto?

― Hazelle dijo que le iban a ayudar con un estudio que está realizando sobre la paternidad entre los adolescentes. ¡Suena divertido! ― continuó su hermana.

― Con que eso les dijo… ― Johanna salió del baño.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada que lo decía todo: ¡Cállate! y no se te ocurra contar la verdad.

― Sí, patito. Nos ofrecimos a ayudarla ― se volteó para ajustarse la blusa. Odiaba mentirle a su hermana, pero era preferible eso a pasar de nuevo un momento incómodo al contarle la verdad.

― Ojalá me lo hubiera pedido a mí.

― No sé, quizás puedas ayudarme. Digo, no es que esté vivo ni nada, pero al parecer no lo podemos dejar solo durante todo el día y tenemos que crearle horarios y llevar un diario. Así que te nombro niñera oficial.

― Prim es la niñera oficial de Buttercup ― dijo de inmediato Johanna.

― No hay problema, apuesto que puedo con los dos.

― No molestes Jo ― comentó en voz baja cuando pasó al lado de la domadora ― O insistiré en que te incluyan en el proyecto ― salió de la casa, y antes de irse a la carpa decidió buscar a Peeta.

Iba a tocar a su puerta cuando ésta se abrió y salió Bannock ― Peet está en la recámara, pasa ― le dijo antes de marcharse.

Estaba un poco indecisa y volteó hacia los lados a ver si alguien la estaba observando antes de entrar.

Una vez en la casa caminó directo a la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a su novio. Era increíble como ese chico lograba derretir su corazón tan fácil y hacerla olvidarse de todo su enojo y lo que había ido a decirle.

El rubio estaba acomodando el huevo en una pequeña cajita que había acondicionado como cuna, incluso le había colocado una especie de mantita alrededor. Se suponía que era un trabajo de los dos, pero ella lo había dejado solo de nuevo y él estaba tratando de salvar la situación.

― Katniss ― se sorprendió en cuanto la vio ― No te escuché entrar.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y se acercó despacio a él con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

― Bonita que… ― no lo dejó terminar de hablar cuando colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy e irresistible? Verlo así, vestido de militar y haciendo algo tan tierno… A veces se odiaba por ser tan débil a su lado, pero no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

Se enderezó, de alguna forma habían terminado sobre la cama y ella estaba arriba de él ― ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ― le preguntó.

― Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Tú fuiste la que me atacó en cuanto entraste en la habitación ― le sonrió.

¡Diablos! Había caído muy rápido de nuevo en la tentación. Se puso de pie rápidamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

― Estaba trabajando en el proyecto, tú sabes, no es como que podemos ignorarlo. Así que pinté a Biscuit y ya le preparé una cuna como nos lo pidieron. Espero que te guste lo que hice.

― ¿Biscuit? ¿Bromeas?

Él se encogió de hombros ― Pensé en seguir la tradición familiar, ya ves que mis hermanos y yo tenemos nombres de pan, así que se me ocurrió que el huevo también lo tuviera, tú sabes… como una especie de broma.

― Biscuit es un nombre de perro.

― Podemos cambiarlo si gustas.

― No se me ocurre ningún otro ― arrugó la nariz ― supongo que estará bien.

Peeta volteó a ver el reloj ― Tenemos todavía veinte minutos antes de que requieran nuestra presencia en la carpa ― tomó el diario que estaba a un lado de la cajita con el huevo ― ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de una vez con esto?

Ella suspiró ― De acuerdo.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de él.

El rubio abrió el diario y escribió el nombre de Biscuit en la parte de arriba ― Primero hay que llenar sus características físicas. Eso es fácil, tiene ojos grises y cabello rubio. Creo que es lo único que podemos decir de su físico, en cuanto a su forma de ser… es terco como su madre ― ella frunció el ceño, pero él continuó ― Y se enoja fácilmente, también le gusta mucho fruncir el ceño ― estaba tratando de contener la risa ― Pero sacó el don artístico como yo y es muy buen mozo ― ella lo golpeó con su hombro ― Tiene un gran corazón como el tuyo ― volteó a verla ― se preocupa mucho por las personas que quiere.

No pudo resistirse más y lo tomó del rostro para darle un beso nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso suave, casto.

Cuando se separaron ella habló sobre sus labios ― Le gusta dormir con la ventana abierta, nunca toma el té con azúcar y les hace doble nudo a las cintas de sus zapatos.

Ahora fue turno de él de tomarla por el rostro y besarla, profundizando el beso un poco más.

Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes ― Peeta, si seguimos así, nunca vamos a salir de aquí. Se puso de pie para poner distancia entre ambos y se acercó a la cajita para tomar el huevo en sus manos ― No puedo creer que le pintaras los ojos grises.

― Amo el color de tus ojos, puedo perderme en ellos ― se le quedó mirando intensamente ― Pero sacó el cabello rubio como yo. Me gusta imaginar que en un futuro así podrían ser nuestros hijos ― ella abrió mucho los ojos y él de inmediato levantó las manos para tranquilizarla y evitar que entrara en un ataque de pánico ― Estoy hablando de un futuro muy pero muy lejano. No te asustes, por favor.

Katniss había jurado no tener hijos después de que su madre enfermara y tuviera que hacerse cargo de su hermana y la casa, porque su padrastro era un bueno para nada. Aunque Peeta había llegado a su vida para poner todo de cabeza y la había hecho actuar como jamás creyó que lo haría, así que quizás después de todo no fuera una idea tan loca la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro, muy pero muy lejano con él.

Continuaron haciendo algunos apuntes más y se fueron a trabajar. Ya era hora de que iniciara la función.

...

* * *

...

La gente del distrito Tres los había recibido muy bien, la función estuvo llena y las ventas de artículos promocionales estaban altas.

Quedaban algunas chicas en la fila para tomarse fotografías con los trapecistas. Y Effie estaba envolviendo unas tazas antes de entregárselas a una señora ― Gracias por su visita.

Poco a poco la carpa continuó vaciándose. Los chicos finalmente se retiraron, ahora solo quedaba Katniss acomodando algunas cosas que la gente dejó fuera de lugar, Peeta, quien estaba al frente en el snack junto con Hazelle revisando las ventas, Chaff quien se había quedado a vigilar el lugar y esperar a que hiciera el corte de caja, y un joven alto y algo musculoso que estaba viendo los artículos.

Effie no podía dejar de voltear en su dirección, algo en ese chico se le hacía vagamente familiar, era como si lo conociera.

El moreno se acercó a ella de manera protectora y decidió encararlo ― ¿Se te ofrece algo, chico?

El muchacho volvió a dejar en su lugar la camiseta que había tomado y volteó a verlo, se veía algo nervioso, aunque su complexión imponía ― Yo… ― comenzó a hablar algo inseguro ― He venido a conocer a mi padre.

La rubia se quedó paralizada, de pronto supo de quién se trataba, tenía los mismos ojos, debía ser su hijo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 4 años**

Haymitch estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su esposa mientras ésta se veía en un espejo de cuerpo entero como lucía un nuevo traje para el espectáculo.

Amaba su cuerpo, y ese body de mangas transparentes con pequeños brillantitos que subían en los brazos en forma de enredaderas hasta bajar al pecho, donde tela negra formando figuras asimétricas cubrían sus pechos, realzaban todas sus líneas.

― ¿Te vas a quedar observándome desde ahí toda la noche? ― sonrió a través del espejo.

De alguna forma, ella siempre sabía cuándo él la estaba viendo, aun y cuando trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Sonrió y caminó hacia Effie, hasta que estuvo parado tras ella y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho de forma que los dos estaban frente a su reflejo.

― Me gusta este nuevo vestuario, princesa ― pasó las manos sobre la tela, acariciando su cuerpo lentamente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso a su cuello ― Es hermoso ¿no?

― Definitivamente ― apretó ligeramente sus pechos ― Y es todo mío.

Effie rio ― Hablo del vestuario ― cerró los ojos, mientras él besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se encogió de hombros ― Mmm… Sí, creo que está bien ― comentó sobre su piel.

Ella giró en sus brazos y lo observó con sus intensos ojos azules ― Te tengo una propuesta.

― Espero que sea indecorosa ― la agarró de las nalgas y se las apretó pegándola más a él de forma que sintiera su creciente erección sobre el vientre ― Está bien, tú eliges la posición que desees ― levantó las cejas varias veces.

― Hablo en serio ― lo regañó de manera juguetona.

― ¿De qué se trata? ― le dio un beso en los labios, y cuando ella iba a hablar, la besó de nuevo, y repitió el proceso dos veces más.

―Haymitch ― le dio una palmada en el pecho ― Déjame hablar y obtendrás tu recompensa. Créeme, te conviene.

Él suspiró y se sentó en la cama, pero la mantuvo sujeta de la cintura.

― Este traje lo hice para Cashmere pero no lo alcanzó a estrenar. También tengo el de Gloss.

Trató de leerla, pero no parecía triste.

― Estaba pensando que sería un desperdicio no usarlos y ahora que me lo probé, me encantaría estrenarlo en un nuevo acto.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿En qué estás pensando?

La rubia le acarició los brazos mientras trataba de contener su sonrisa.

― No ― contestó adivinando sus pensamientos.

― No he dicho nada aún.

― Si quieres que hagamos el acto de Cashmere y Gloss, la respuesta es no.

― ¿Por qué no? ― hizo puchero ― Tenemos años trabajando juntos en tus números de magia y en lanzamientos de cuchillos. Ambos somos gimnastas y podemos montar un acto de acrobacia en pareja.

― Ya tenemos suficiente trabajo los dos, princesa.

― Anda, querido. Creo que seríamos fabulosos.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero sabía que no podía negarse.

Ella se hincó frente a él ― Prometo hacer una ardua labor de convencimiento ― le lanzó una mirada traviesa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón.

― Va a tomar mucho más que esto, convencerme ― comentó, aunque ya había decidido que sería un sí. Levantó las caderas para ayudarle a ella a bajarle los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

― No lo creo ― lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y después se inclinó sobre él.

Haymitch mantuvo la vista fija en ella, le gusta ver como lo tomaba en su boca ya que tenía esa manera de hacer las cosas tan condenadamente sexys, que casi eso le bastaba para terminar más rápido. La tomó del cabello con una mano sin forzarla, pero la hizo acelerar un poco antes del final, después solo se recostó en la cama.

― No hemos terminado ― le advirtió ella.

― Bien, porque esperaba devolverte el favor. Ven acá.

―Primero necesito quitarme esto, porque si llegas a rasgar este vestuario te cuelgo.

― Siempre tan tierna, princesa. Ya me estás excitando de nuevo ― sonrió burlón.

Ella se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a quitarse el traje, y lo que supondría debía ser una tarea rápida, ella lograba convertirlo en una danza erótica con todos sus movimientos.

Trepó arriba de él con movimientos felinos, y el mago se apresuró a patear sus pantalones para terminar de quitárselos junto con su ropa interior. Y cuando ella estuvo sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, él los hizo girar de un solo movimiento, lo que la hizo reír, solo se enderezó un poco para quitarse la camiseta y bajó para comenzar a besarla.

Cuando terminaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, ella estaba recostada a su lado, con medio cuerpo encima de él, mientras el rubio le acariciaba suavemente la pierna que ella mantenía entre las suyas.

― Aunque vayamos a montar el acto que quieres, creo que sería buena idea también ensayarlo con Finnick y Annie. El chico tiene tiempo diciendo que quiere hacer algo con ella y de esta forma podemos turnarnos.

― De acuerdo, podríamos alternarnos un día nosotros y un día ellos. Ya tengo pensado algo para la rutina.

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ― le besó la cabeza.

...

* * *

...

― Creo que mis ojos castos no deberían ver eso ― Finnick se colocó las manos en la cadera.

Estaban ensayado en la pista de la carpa, sobre unas colchonetas.

― ¡Haymitch me estas aplastando! ― gritó Effie ― ¡Se supone debes detenerte sobre tus antebrazos, dejando un espacio entre nosotros!

― Sí, es muy fácil decirlo, princesa. ¿Qué tal si nos volteamos y tú lo haces en lugar de dar solamente instrucciones?

― En serio, creo que este acto no va a ser apto para todo el público ― se burló el cobrizo y Annie solo rio a su lado.

― ¿Qué tal si te callas muchacho y nos demuestras cómo se hace?

― Será un placer ― jaló una colchoneta a un lado y después tomó la mano de Annie para indicarle que se recostara.

El chico realmente tenía un talento nato para ese tipo de acrobacias. Se elevó tal y como solía hacerlo Gloss en sus números, dejando un pequeño espacio de separación entre ambos, después se paró de manos bajando la cabeza hasta casi besar a la chica, pero sin hacerlo. Dio una vuelta en su brazo y se puso de pie, la pelirroja arqueó la espalda, se levantó y se colocó a su lado. Él la tomó de las manos y la alzó, y ella se puso de cabeza, sosteniéndose solamente con sus brazos y abrió las piernas.

― ¿Ves eso? ― Haymitch y Effie estaban a un lado observando a la pareja ― Creo que ellos deberían quedarse con el acto, princesa.

― ¿Estás diciendo que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para elevarme, así como Finnick sostiene a Annie? ― lo retó.

La hizo girar super rápido, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó sobre su cabeza, ella se puso rígida extendiendo los brazos y él colocó una mano sobre su vientre y bajó la otra, sosteniéndola con un solo brazo.

Contó hasta tres y la soltó, ella dio dos giros completos antes de caer en sus brazos.

Unos aplausos hicieron que sonrieran.

― Sí podemos ¿lo ves? ― sonrió la rubia.

― ¡Me encantan! ― se acercó Annie ― Tienen una gran química entre ustedes.

Antes de que la rubia respondiera, unos gritos los asustaron a todos.

― ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ― Bannock entró corriendo, le faltaba el aire.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

― Cálmate Bannock, ¿qué pasó?

― ¡Es Mags!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Quién es el misterioso chico que apareció pidiendo conocer a su padre y quién es su padre? me encantaría conocer todas sus teorías.**

 **Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y son importantes para mí. ¿Hacia donde quieren que vaya esta historia? ¿Qué les gustaría leer en los flashbacks?**

 **Se que muchos están en la escuela y en periodo de exámenes, mucha suerte!**

 **Gracias por leer y sobretodo a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario: claudiacobos79, blankius, Ilovehayffie, F, BrendaTHG, Cherryz Swan, y a Fernanda y thelmagzz95 por sus comentarios de varios capítulos.**

 **saludos**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	32. El hijo perdido

Capítulo 32

 **El hijo perdido**

― ¿Enzo? ― Chaff preguntó algo incrédulo.

― Sí ― el muchacho frunció el ceño ― ¿Me conoces?

― Te conocí cuando eras apenas un bebé.

― No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres el hijo de Brutus! ― Effie reconoció las facciones de su amigo en las del joven que estaba frente a ellos ― ¡Eres idéntico a él!

― ¿Creen que… creen que pueda hablar con él?

― ¡Claro, muchacho! Ven conmigo.

Effie tomó de prisa el dinero de la caja y se lo echó en un pequeño bolso, lo contaría más tarde.

Desde que llegó al circo y conoció a Brutus, éste siempre fue un hombre solitario. Sae le contó que llegó a vivir junto con su esposa ahí en el circo, una mujer llamada Twill, pero que tenían muchos problemas porque ella era muy ambiciosa y quería más, y un día simplemente desapareció, llevándose a su hijo de un año y medio de edad.

Brutus había quedado devastado, los había buscado por todos lados, pero era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. La familia de ella se negó a darle alguna información sobre su esposa e hijo, alegaban que desconocían su paradero, y Haymitch contrató a un investigador privado, pero no pudieron localizarlos.

Rodearon la carpa, llegaron hasta el área de las casas, y lo vieron conversando con Haymitch y Beetee.

― ¡Brutus! ― lo llamó el moreno.

El hombre corpulento volteó ― ¿Qué pasa?

Enzo se adelantó.

Y ambos hombres se quedaron viendo el uno al otro ― Yo soy… ― sacudió la cabeza ― Mira yo…

― Enzo, mi hijo ― abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a él.

― ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

En respuesta, Brutus lo abrazó para sorpresa del joven.

― ¡No sabes cuánto te busqué!, pero sabía que algún día nos reencontraríamos.

Enzo colocó las manos sobre la espalda de su padre ― ¿Me buscaste? No fue lo que me dijo mi madre ― se separó de él.

― He esperado este momento desde el día que ella desapareció de aquí llevándote consigo ― le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Era raro ver a un hombre tan grande como Brutus, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido ― Mamá me tenía prohibido preguntar por ti y por mucho tiempo creí que estabas muerto.

― Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hijo. ¿Quieres pasar a la casa? ― preguntó algo inseguro ― Espero que tengas tiempo, claro.

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente la noticia del regreso del hijo perdido de Brutus estaba en boca de todos los miembros del circo.

Y qué decir del gigante, en todo el tiempo que llevaba Katniss ahí, jamás lo había visto tan contento. Durante el desayuno, los vieron juntos charlando en una mesa, las risas de ambos resonaban en toda la tienda que hacía las veces de comedor.

Su alegría era contagiosa, todos estaban de buen humor y la castaña no podía evitar pensar que haría ella si tuviera un día más con su padre, si pudiera recibir una segunda oportunidad como se les había presentado a ellos, pero sabía que no era posible.

― Bonita, voy con Sae a comprar algunos víveres que hacen falta. Te dejo a Biscuit ― Peeta se agachó para darle un rápido beso en los labios y colocó en la mesa frente a ella un pequeño bolso que Delly había confeccionado como canguro para poder traer al huevo con ellos todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, era algo ridículo por la tela tan vistosa que había utilizado, pero se los había autorizado Hazelle, y era mejor a estarse paseando con el huevo en una pequeña cajita a vista de todos.

― Voy a salir con Effie, ¿no te lo puedes llevar tú? ― trató de imitar los ojos que hacía su hermana cuando pedía favores, pero no era muy buena.

― Katniss ― le habló algo serio ― Siempre tienes una excusa para no cuidar a Biscuit. Lo siento bonita, pero voy a tener que cargar muchas cosas y no puedo llevarlo ― se agachó para darle un beso entre las cejas y borrarle el ceño fruncido ― Es tu turno ― dicho esto se retiró.

― ¿Prim?

Su hermana levantó la vista del libro que tenía a un lado de su desayuno, tendría que presentar exámenes que le ponía Seeder a todos los que estaban aún estudiando ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Necesito un gran favor.

― No puedo cuidar a tu hijo, lo siento.

― Pero…

― Olvídalo, estoy estudiando durante el desayuno porque ahorita debo irme con Buttercup y tengo examen por la tarde. Además, uno de mis perritos está enfermo y tengo que tenerlo en observación.

― Es un huevo, no un bebé de verdad, puedes tenerlo ahí contigo.

― A ver ― comenzó a enumerar su hermana con los dedos ― Primero, tú eres la madre, no yo y esta semana me lo has entregado todas las tardes con excusas tontas para hacer no sé qué cosas, te aviso que yo también estoy ocupada. Segundo, ¿no crees que es algo imprudente acercar a un bebé con un tigre y un perrito enfermo? Tercero, Hazelle me vio el otro día y amenazó con hacer que tu proyecto dure un mes completo, si tú no te haces un poco más responsable.

― De acuerdo― resopló ― ¡Gracias por nada! ― se paró molesta y tomó el bolso con una mano.

― ¡Para eso están las hermanas! ― se burló Prim a su espalda.

Necesitaba ir con Effie de compras y tendría que cargar con el huevo, y ese no era el problema, sino que era descuidada y había estado a punto de quebrarlo en un par de ocasiones.

Paso a un lado del área de cocina justo para escuchar a Delly discutiendo con Rye.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner a las niñas en una mesa justo al lado de dónde estás preparando omelettes? ¿Quieres causarles un trauma de por vida?

― No son re… ― se detuvo Rye ― Ya las volteé hacia el otro lado para que no vean ¿contenta? Y si crecen con traumas, que Hazelle las atienda, es la psicóloga, después de todo a ella se le ocurrió este estupendo proyecto.

Katniss rio y salió del comedor, había quedado con Effie de ir a un centro comercial que estaba en ese distrito. El cumpleaños de Peeta estaba muy cerca y quería regalarle algo especial.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Ya tienes pensado que regalarle a Peeta? ― le preguntó la rubia.

― La verdad no, pero espero que se me ocurra algo viendo los aparadores. ¿Tú qué le vas a regalar?

― Ropa y una nueva cartera, ya necesita un cambio.

Effie se comportaba como una madre con los hermanos Mellark y tenía mucho tiempo comprándoles parte de su guardarropa, por lo tanto, sabía que les hacía falta.

― Podemos vernos aquí en dos horas. ¿Qué te parece? ― preguntó la rubia.

― De acuerdo ― sonrió y tomó el pasillo de la derecha.

Dos horas se le hacía mucho tiempo, pero dado que el centro comercial era enorme y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué regalarle, el tiempo se le fue volando.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrada debido a todas las tiendas que había visitado y no había encontrado nada, estaba segura que terminaría comprando un suéter o algo así para no salir de ahí con las manos vacías, cuando se topó con una tienda de artículos de arte y manualidades y el rostro se le iluminó. Quizás ahí podría encontrar el regalo ideal.

La tienda era grande y tenía una gran variedad de artículos para dibujo, diseño y pintura. Se puso a ver todo con detenimiento, sabía que a Peeta le gustaba dibujar, lo había visto hacerlo con carboncillo, al pastel, con acuarela y con óleo, era un gran artista.

Una señora se acercó para ayudarla, y ella le explicó todas las técnicas que utilizaba su novio.

― Tengo el regalo que estás buscando.

Katniss salió con una gran sonrisa de la tienda, compró un gran estuche de madera que contenía 160 piezas para diferentes técnicas de dibujo y pintura, incluyendo pinceles, una paleta, caballete y hojas de dibujo.

Se sentía satisfecha con su compra y esperaba poder sorprender a Peeta por una vez.

Llegó al punto de reunión con Effie y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ésta aparecería cargada con muchas bolsas.

― Tenía que aprovechar las rebajas que tenían, y Bannock, Rye y Haymitch también necesitan algo de ropa ― volteó hacia la derecha y se quedó observando el establecimiento frente a ellas ― ¿Has ido alguna vez a un spa?

― No.

A la rubia se le iluminó el rostro ― Las compras pueden ser agotadoras, aunque jamás me escucharás quejarme con Haymitch de eso ― le dijo en confidencia ― Pero creo que ambas merecemos un masaje relajante.

― ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a un spa?

― Vamos, estoy segura de que te va a gustar, además hoy es nuestro día libre, ya verás que mañana te sentirás con el doble de energía ― le guiñó un ojo y sin esperar respuesta se adelantó al lugar.

― ¿Qué se supone que haremos con todas estas bolsas?

― No se preocupe, señorita ― comentó una trabajadora del lugar ― Nosotros podemos cuidarlas por ustedes.

― ¿Y Biscuit? ― le preguntó a Effie.

― Vamos a suponer que lo dejaste en la guardería que tiene este lugar ― le guiñó un ojo.

La señora Abernathy podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, así que pronto se vio adentro de una pequeña habitación, con luces tenues de color azul, verde y cálida. Le pidieron que se quitara la ropa, incluyendo el sostén y únicamente se dejara las pantys. No se sentía muy a gusto, pero hizo como le indicaron y se recostó en la cama para masajes, cubriéndose con una toalla.

La música suave, los aceites aromáticos, la luz tenue, y las manos de la mujer que le hizo el masaje, fueron mágicos. Jamás había experimentado nada así, salió de la habitación envuelta en una bata, sintiéndose más ligera.

Pero eso no fue todo, Effie insistió en que les hicieran manicure y pedicure. Y tuvo que admitir que la experiencia fue realmente placentera, la rubia era muy agradable y platicadora, y de pronto se preguntó si así debía sentirse salir de compras con su madre y hacer algo de madre e hija.

Regresaron al circo más contentas y ciertamente relajadas, aprovecharon el regreso en taxi para charlar sobre la fiesta que le harían a Peeta y Johanna, quienes eran los cumpleañeros del mes y hacer una lista de cosas que necesitarían para el festejo.

Se topó con Peeta afuera de su casa, la estaba esperando.

Dio gracias a que le entregaron el escuche en una gran bolsa oscura y que no se veía su interior ― Ahorita estoy contigo, solo déjame guardar unas cosas que compré.

Entró a su casa y guardó al fondo del armario el regalo para Peeta, y cuando salió de la habitación, lo encontró sentado en la sala.

― Apuesto que debes estar cansada de todo un día de compras con Effie, he estado en tu lugar ― estiró la mano, ella la tomó y se sentó sobre su regazo

― En realidad fue todo lo contrario ― se recostó en su pecho y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, amaba que siempre oliera a canela, así que se estiró un poco más y depósito un beso.

― Pensé que no te gustaba ir de compras ― le acarició la trenza que caía en su espalda.

― Me llevó a un spa, y ha sido una de las experiencias más relajantes que he experimentado. En serio que tienen manos mágicas.

Él le jaló el cabello juguetonamente ― ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién tiene manos mágicas?

― Este tipo alto, moreno y musculoso con unas grandes manos ¡Ahhh! ― gritó y se soltó a reír cuando el rubio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

― Así que un moreno y musculoso ¿eh? ― continuó con su tortura.

Ella no paraba de reír y terminó recostada sobre sus piernas ― ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Era una mujer, lo juro!

― Eso está mejor ― se agachó para besarla.

Ella enredó una mano en su cabello y le jaló los risos. Cada vez aumentaba más su adicción por Peeta y no podían quitarse las manos de encima cuando estaban solos. La charla que les dieron de castigo había quedado en el olvido.

Él le acarició la pierna sobre los jeans y la subió lentamente por un costado, hasta que le apretó ligeramente un pecho.

― Supongo que cuando el pequeño Biscuit duerme, sus padres pueden divertirse un poco.

Ella se enderezó de inmediato interrumpiendo las caricias ― Oh no.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Lo olvidé.

― ¿Qué olvidaste?

― A Biscuit, en el centro comercial.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 4 años**

Odiaba los hospitales, pero debía estar ahí por Haymitch y Finnick que necesitaban su apoyo.

La sala de espera estaba llena con sus compañeros, todos en el circo sentían un gran aprecio por Mags, después de todo, eran una gran familia.

Finnick no dejaba de pasearse de un lado al otro y por momentos se sentaba, siempre con Annie a su lado.

Su marido por el contrario no se había movido desde que llegaron. Estaba sentado inclinado hacia adelante con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso. Solo levantaba la cabeza cuando las puertas que daban hacia los quirófanos se abrían, pero las enfermeras o médicos que salían no eran los que estaban tratando a Mags.

― ¡Es mi culpa! ― se dejó caer en la silla a su lado, el cobrizo.

― No digas estupideces, tú no le provocaste una embolia, chico.

― En la mañana vi que se le cayeron los aros con los que practica, jamás se le caen, puede tomarlos con los ojos cerrados, pero me dijo que se había distraído y yo le creí ― se jaló el cabello ― Debí saber que algo no estaba bien.

― No es tu culpa ― comentó serio el mago.

La puerta del área de quirófanos se abrió de nuevo y salió un médico ― ¿Familiares de la señora Odair?

Todos se pararon en ese instante y se acercaron a él.

― Lo siento, solo los familiares directos.

Nadie se movió.

El doctor permaneció callado y Haymitch se volteó con los demás ― Está bien, ahorita les informaremos el estado de Mags.

Se quedaron Finnick, Annie, Haymitch y ella, frente al médico.

― La señora Odair se encuentra estable ― comenzó ― Tuvo una embolia cerebral que es como un infarto en el cerebro para que me entiendan.

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Se pondrá bien? ― Finnick estaba muy ansioso y el mago tuvo que tomarlo del brazo.

― Deja que el doctor nos explique.

― La trajeron a tiempo, cuando se atiende dentro de las primeras 6 horas se puede hacer una intervención y efectuar una trombólisis intra-arterial, y fue lo que hicimos, realizamos un pequeño corte en la ingle e introdujimos en la arteria un catéter que viaja hasta la zona afectada y elimina el coagulo. Estará en cuidados intensivos algunos días, pero me temo que no podremos saber qué secuelas quedarán hasta que despierte.

― ¿Qué puede pasarle? ― preguntó Effie.

― Podría quedar con alguna parálisis o pérdida del habla, necesitará fisioterapia, pero ahorita lo importante es que evolucione y esperar a que despierte ― le tocó un brazo a Finnick ― Tranquilo hijo, ahorita una enfermera les indicará cuándo podrán pasar a verla ― dicho esto se retiró.

Finnick se volteó y abrazó a Annie, aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

Haymitch comentó que necesitaba tomar algo de aire y fue tarea de Effie informarles a los demás lo que les había comentado el doctor.

Sus amigos se retiraron del hospital, no había nada más que hacer por el momento y no podrían pasar a verla, ya que solo permitían que un visitante entrara a cuidados intensivos y por periodos muy cortos.

Era muy tarde, Haymitch aún no regresaba y Effie estaba con Annie en la sala de espera, mientras Finnick veía a Mags.

― Querida, ¿no te importaría quedarte sola por un momento?

― No, para nada.

― Voy a buscar a Haymitch, regreso más al rato. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?

― Estoy bien, gracias ― la chica regreso a hojear una revisa que tenía sobre las piernas, pasando las páginas sin verlas realmente.

El resto había regresado al circo, pero ella estaba segura de que Haymitch estaría ahí cerca.

...

* * *

...

Sintió su presencia antes de ver su reflejo en el espejo que estaba tras la barra.

― No puedo esconderme de ti.

Ella tomó asiento en un banco alto a su lado ― Te busqué alrededor del hospital, después me acordé de este bar y sé que es el único cerca. Conozco bien el Capitolio.

― ¿Y a qué hora vas a empezar a aleccionarme por estar tomando? ― llevaba varios vasos de whiskey.

― No lo haré, por el contrario, creo que pediré una bebida para mí ― le hizo una seña al mesero y ordenó una copa de vino.

Colocaron la copa de vino rosado frente a ella, junto con un pequeño plato con cacahuates.

Él tomó el platito y lo movió a un lado, lo que hizo que ella volteara a verlo ― Pipí.

― ¿Qué?

― Tienen pipí, o algo así fue lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos encontramos en un bar, arruinando éstos para siempre ― alejó el plato un poco más.

― Lo recuerdas.

― Recuerdo todo de esa noche y las siguientes.

Ella sonrió sin muchas ganas y le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que le cubría parte del rostro.

― ¿Cómo estás?

Él apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del vaso de whiskey frente a él ― No quiero perderla ― dijo después de un momento ― No puedo perderla, sería como… ― se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio un trago ― sería como perder a mi madre de nuevo.

Mags y Sae siempre estuvieron ahí para él desde que murieran su madre y su hermano en ese accidente, y a pesar de haber perdido a su hijo y su nuera, la abuela de Finnick se comportó mucho más fuerte que él y lo obligó a seguir adelante con el circo.

La mano de su esposa acariciando su espalda lo reconfortaban.

― Tenemos que regresar al hospital ― checó su reloj ― la hora de visita ya terminó, pero debemos ir por Finnick y Annie.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó el vaso, de un trago se lo acabó y después depositó varios billetes sobre la barra.

No estaba borracho, pero si había tomado varios vasos recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con Mags.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, Effie lo abrazó muy fuerte y casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. No le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, bajó la cabeza y la enterró en su cuello.

Estuvieron así por un momento, sin decir nada, solo eran una pareja abrazada, parados en medio de la acera, al lado de una calle con poco tránsito de autos.

Respiró hondo su aroma y depositó un corto beso en su cuello antes de separarse.

Le acarició la mejilla, deseaba darle las gracias por estar ahí con él, pero su esposa como siempre, era buena leyéndole la mente y se paró de puntitas para besarlo.

― Anda, vamos al hospital.

...

* * *

...

La recuperación de Mags fue un poco lenta, sobre todo debido a su edad. Ahora tenía dificultades para hablar, se comunicaba mayormente por señas y se frustraba cuando no lograba darse a entender. La movilidad también había sido afectada y necesitaría terapia física para poder recuperarse poco a poco, aunque no sería como antes, además las manos ahora le temblaban y estaba sumamente decepcionada de no poder realizar más malabares en el circo.

Les habían dado instrucciones para poder darle las terapias ellos mismos, Finnick y Annie, Hazelle y Effie, eran los que la ayudaban principalmente.

― ¿No prefieres que utilicemos la silla?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, era testaruda y le señaló el andador del que se apoyaba para caminar, indicándole que así estaba bien.

― De acuerdo, como te decía, llegaron hoy por la mañana a solicitar trabajo, el mayor tiene 26 años, se llama Thom y sus sobrinos son una chica de 13 años llamada Delly y un pequeño de 10, llamado Samuel ― Effie caminaba a su lado, al ritmo de Mags, atenta a todos sus movimientos por si requería ayuda ― Nos dicen que se dedican a viajar y montan espectáculos callejeros haciendo malabares y además Thom toca el violín.

La anciana le hizo una serie de señas, pero la rubia no batalló en descifrarla.

― Sí, vamos allá, queremos que tú nos des tu opinión, sabemos que entrenaste a los hijos de Hazelle muy bien y hasta ahora han hecho un excelente trabajo, pero… ― suspiró ― Este muchacho y sus sobrinos son tan jóvenes y realmente creo que necesitan un lugar más estable para quedarse, aunque claro nosotros somos nómadas, pero tú me entiendes.

La mujer se detuvo un momento, le dio unas palmadas en el brazo y le sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a atalinunezz que me hizo la hermosa portada que ahora tiene la historia. Me encantó! Gracias atali hermosa! por este bello regalo.**

 **Bueno, misión cumplida, aun y con los cursos que termino el próximo miércoles, he podido actualizar la historia. Así que merezco un lindo comentario, no?**

 **Ya se aclaró el misterio del hijo que apareció, sé que muchos creían que era de Haymitch, pero la verdad no podía hacerles eso a mi pareja favorita, solo fue un pequeño susto.**

 **Y Katniss, cómo creen que deba ser la reacción de Peeta ante su descuido? Me encantaría conocer su opinión. Deberá enojarse, decepcionarse, o qué?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para escribirme: Fernanda, Thelmagzz95, CherryzSwan, 75everything, atalinunezz1, blankius, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, Brujita22, F, y a los guest!**

 **saludos**

 **Y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

 **Marizpe**


	33. Fantasia

Capítulo 33

 **Fantasía**

Estaban en el taxi de camino hacia el centro comercial. Peeta iba con la mirada perdida en la ventana y era difícil para Katniss descifrar qué estaba pensando.

En la casa, cuando ella le dijo que había olvidado a Biscuit, él se había puesto de pie de inmediato, le preguntó en qué lugar exactamente lo había dejado, volteó a ver su reloj y salió de ahí a toda prisa. Ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo en el taxi.

― Peeta, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

Él le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad ― Tú estás seria la mitad del tiempo.

― Sí, pero tú no.

― ¿En verdad necesitas que te diga por qué estoy así?

― Ya te dije que lo sentía.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y regresó la vista a la ventana, después exhaló y se giró para afrontarla ― Entiendo que nunca quisiste participar en el proyecto, no ha habido un solo día en el que no digas que es el castigo más estúpido que te han impuesto en tu vida, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer nos gustara o no y debíamos hacerlo juntos ― se encogió de hombros ― Jamás has mostrado interés y por primera vez te lo llevas y ¿qué haces?, lo pierdes. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que no pasa nada, que estoy contento, no, no lo estoy.

Ella sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y se volteó. Peeta tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho y eso la hacía sentir mal. Odiaba que se molestara por su culpa, no le gustaba verlo así, cuando él era una de esas personas que sonreían siempre.

Tenía su mano sobre el asiento y de pronto sintió que él estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero la retiró en el último momento, probablemente se habría arrepentido. Y lo entendía, no era justo que siempre que ella cometía un error o se molestaba, él fuera el que tenía que buscarla, y ser paciente hasta que ella superara cualquiera que hubiera sido el motivo de su disgusto.

Se volteó para pedirle disculpas de nuevo y ser ella quien tomara su mano, pero en se momento el coche de detuvo.

― Hemos llegado, chicos.

― Gracias ― Peeta pagó y se bajaron del taxi ― ¿Dónde está el spa?

La castaña volteó hacia los lados ― Por allá ― señaló ― Es por aquella entrada.

Él de nuevo volteó a ver su reloj ― Espero que cierren a las 7:30pm, porque ya pasan de las siete.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección de la tienda, a través de los coches estacionados, cuando Katniss se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Esa fue la señora que me dio el masaje ― contestó y corrió en su dirección ― ¡Señora Rosita!

― Hola, Katniss. Pensé que se habían marchado.

― Olvidé algo en el spa.

― Lo siento, linda ― la mujer abrió la cajuela del viejo auto rojo frente a ella y arrojó su uniforme y una lonchera ― Cerramos a las siete, pero te aseguro que, si lo dejaste ahí, puedes regresar mañana y con gusto te lo devolveremos.

― Pero es muy importante que lo recupere hoy, es para un proyecto en el que estamos trabajando.

Entonces la mujer reparó en el rubio a su lado ― ¡Vaya! Tenías razón, es muy atractivo. Tú, debes ser Peeta.

― Mucho gusto ― le tendió la mano, mostrando su mejor sonrisa ― Sentimos mucho molestarla, pero en verdad necesitamos terminar el proyecto.

― Oh, no me malinterpreten, con gusto los ayudaría si tuviera la llave, pero no es así ― se disculpó ― Betty, la chica de la recepción, no sé si la recuerdas, la de cabello largo con mechones morados…

― Sí, la recuerdo.

― Ella es la encargada de abrir y cerrar, pero… ― volteó a ver el reloj de su teléfono celular ― Yo creo que aún debe estar por aquí, anda saliendo con el chico de la tienda de deportes, que, si me lo preguntas, no sé en realidad qué le ve, es de esos que…

La castaña comenzó a mover la pierna impaciente.

― ¿Dónde la podemos encontrar? ― la interrumpió Peeta.

― Es verdad, tienen prisa y siempre me desvió del tema y no paro de hablar y hablar. Betty se estaciona por la entrada de allá, cerca de ese árbol, trae un auto de esos mini de color blanco. Y se queda ahí a esperar a este muchacho que les comentaba.

― Gracias ― le sonrieron y se dirigieron de prisa hacia donde les indicaron.

― ¿Ves el auto? ― le preguntó el rubio cuando estuvieron cerca.

― Es ese de ahí, ¡vamos!

En la puerta estaba recargada una joven revisando su celular.

― ¿Betty? ― preguntó Katniss.

La chica volteó ― ¿Sí? ― y pareció reconocerla ― Ah, hola, viniste hoy más temprano ¿no?

― Sí y olvidé un bolso en el spa, era pequeño y de tela, y estaba esperando que…

― Lo siento, ya cerramos ― volvió a bajar la vista a su teléfono ― Regresa mañana, abrimos a las 10am.

Peeta se colocó a un lado de Katniss ― Betty ― la llamó.

La chica de nuevo levantó la mirada con fastidio, pero cambió por completo en cuanto lo vio y hasta se quitó la pinza que traía en el cabello, se pasó una mano por él y se lo colocó de lado ― Hola ― sonrió de forma coqueta.

El trapecista colocó una mano sobre el techo del auto y se inclinó un poco hacia ella ― En verdad es muy importante ese bolso para nosotros, tenemos que terminar un proyecto y apreciaría mucho tu ayuda ― le sonrió de lado, justo como lo hacía Finnick.

Katniss de inmediato sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

― Bueno ― se puso de lado la joven y de nuevo se llevó una mano al cabello ― No me gustaría que te fuera mal en el proyecto por el descuido de tu amiga. Ven conmigo, tengo las llaves y puedo abrir el spa.

― Yo soy su… ― empezó a decir la castaña, pero se calló ante la mirada severa que le lanzó su novio.

Después de todo la culpa era suya, así que tuvo que aguantarse mientras caminaban hacia el spa y dejar de lado los celos.

― ¿Es este? ― preguntó Betty levantando el bolso, una vez que entraron de nuevo al local.

― El mismo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda ― sacó de su billetera un par de boletos ― Trabajamos en El Gran Circo Abernathy, ojalá puedas ir con tu amigo a ver la función.

― ¿Trabajas ahí? ¿En qué acto? ― comenzó a girar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

― Mi novio y yo trabajamos ahí ― se adelantó a contestar Katniss y le quitó el bolso de las manos ― Él en el trapecio y yo en el acto ecuestre. Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos ― tomó la mano del rubio y salió de ahí de prisa.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― le dijo una vez que salieron al estacionamiento y le soltó la mano ― ¡Te pusiste a coquetear con ella enfrente de mí!

― ¡Tuve que hacerlo para recuperar a Biscuit! Viste cómo estaba, no tenía la más mínima intención de regresártelo hoy mismo.

― ¿Y tuviste que regalarle boletos?

― En agradecimiento, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer ― bajó la mirada al bolso ― Dámelo.

― No, yo puedo cargarlo.

― Solo no vuelvas a perderlo ― le dijo antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar ― Vamos, regresemos ya.

Para colmo, seguía molesto y ella había tratado de echarle bronca por el coqueteo que tuvo que hacer para recuperar el huevo.

Apuró su paso para ponerse a su lado ― Peeta, lo siento, no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo.

Él suspiró y se detuvo ― A mí tampoco me gusta estar molesto contigo.

― Si prometo ser una mejor madre, ¿me perdonas? ― sacó el huevo del bolso y comenzó a hacer una voz de niño pequeño ― Anda papi, di que sí ― lo movió frente a su rostro.

Se notaba que estaba tratando de contener su sonrisa ― De acuerdo.

Ella sonrió y donde levantó la mano, pudo ver en cámara lenta como el huevo salía disparado hacia un lado y se estrellaba en el piso.

Peeta había reaccionado un segundo después y no alcanzó a agarrarlo.

Ambos se quedaron observando con cara de horror al pequeño Biscuit esparcido por el pavimento del estacionamiento del centro comercial.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 4 años**

― ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ― entró en la carpa junto con Effie.

― Anoche te dije que TODO EL MUNDO iba a aprovechar el día libre para visitar la feria del pueblo. Te pregunté qué si querías ir, pero como siempre no me prestaste atención.

― Sí lo hice, pero no me interesa ir a la feria, prefería quedarme aquí a descansar, pero COMO SIEMPRE, tienes que arruinar mis planes y fastidiarme el día.

― No seas gruñón y exagerado, pero no voy a dejar que te quedes acostado sin hacer nada cuando hay muchas cosas pendientes.

― ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? ― levantó los brazos señalando la carpa.

― Exacto, tengo otros cambios para nuestra rutina de danza acrobática en parejas. ¡No te quejes! Además, mira, alguien dejó estás colchonetas aquí, así que no tendrás que ir por ellas.

― ¿Qué tienes pensado? ― se colocó las manos en las caderas.

Ella se colocó con las rodillas y manos sobre una colchoneta ― Estaba pensando en…

Apagó su voz, después de tantos años de vivir juntos, había adquirido esa habilidad, cuando lo deseaba podía simplemente bajar el interruptor y dejarla de escuchar, pero en esta ocasión no fue porque le molestara lo que estaba diciendo, sino por lo increíblemente sexy se veía en esos leggins estampados que vestía, eran azules y salpicado de colores rosa y amarillo fosforescente. La forma en la que delineaban su trasero, fue suficiente para hacer que le hirviera la sangre y deseara tomarla ahí mismo.

― ¿Qué opinas? ¿si quiera me estás poniendo atención o de nuevo me estás ignorando? ― volteó a verlo sobre su hombro ― Porque te lo advierto Haymitch, no voy a repetir nada de lo que he dicho y … ¡oh!

Haymitch se había dejado caer de rodillas a sus espaldas y le bajó los leggins en un solo movimiento.

― ¡Qué haces! ― le dijo alarmada ― ¡Nos pueden ver!

― Tú misma lo dijiste, _todo mundo se fue a la feria_ ― imitó su voz ― Y yo voy a hacer algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo ― pasó lentamente el pulgar por su abertura e hizo unos movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris.

― ¡Haymitch!

― ¿Qué? No me digas que no te gusta, porque tu cuerpo ciertamente opina lo contrario ― se llevó el pulgar a la boca y repitió de nuevo la acción.

― No digo que no me guste, pero es muy inapropiado y podría vernos alguien ― gimió ― Así que, si lo vas a hacer, ¡date prisa!

― Mandona.

No tuvo que decirle dos veces, de inmediato se bajó los pantalones para liberar su erección, estaba listo desde que la vio de rodillas, y ella también lo estaba, lo había confirmado, así que, sin más, la tomó de la cadera y la penetró.

El acto fue rápido, había deseado hacer eso desde hacía muchos años y la adrenalina de que alguien pudiera verlos en cualquier momento fue un aliciente para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax en tiempo récord.

Cuando terminaron, él de inmediato le subió los leggins, no deseaba que nadie la viera así si entraba de repente, él también se ajustó sus pantalones. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

― ¡Genial! Ahora tendré que ir a bañarme y cambiarme.

― Pero la sonrisa no hay quién te la quite, princesa ― le dijo mientras caminaban a la salida, sin percatarse que todo ese tiempo Annie Cresta estuvo atrapada en las telas, en la parte superior de la carpa, donde trataba de desenredarlas y había tenido que permanecer con los ojos cerrados y entonando una canción en su mente ― Y si quieres, pensándolo bien, podemos ir a la feria.

― ¿En verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros ― ¿Por qué no? De pronto me siento de muy buen humor.

Ella rio y se acercó para besarlo.

...

* * *

...

Rye saltó hacia adelante, soltándose del trapecio y cayó sobre la red después de girar dos veces.

― ¡Excelente Rye! ― gritó la jovencita rubia que se había unido recientemente al circo ― ¡En verdad creo que eres el mejor! ― le dijo emocionada.

Peeta bajó después.

― ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ― gritó Haymitch y aplaudió dos veces ― Por favor quiten la red, porque siguen de ensayar los malabaristas ― le guiñó un ojo al segundo de los Mellark y sonrió burlón cuando pasó a su lado.

― Gracias Dells ― se rascó la nuca. ¡Diablos! Él no era así con las chicas, y no le daba pena escucharla decir eso, al contrario, le gustaba, era un halago. Lo que odiaba eran las burlas que recibiría de sus amigos por la entusiasta admiración de la chica.

― Bueno, ahora sigo yo, ¡deséame suerte! ― le sopló un beso y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los hermanos Hawthorne, su tío y su hermano.

― ¡Eh, Rye! ― le dio un zape en la cabeza Bannock ― Te dijo que le desearas suerte.

― Y es de muy mala educación no hacerlo ― rio Peeta ― O al menos eso es lo que diría Effie.

Finnick también rio cuando lo empujó con el hombro para que lo ayudara a quitar la red ― Es linda ― le dijo el cobrizo cuando la doblaban.

― Es una niña ― él tenía 15 años, pero 13 se le hacía muy pequeña.

― Eso dices ahorita, te volveré a preguntar en unos años más.

Volteó hacia donde estaban y se quedó con la boca abierta, no le había tocado ver ninguno de sus ensayos y era increíble lo hábil y flexible que era.

La rubia de cabello rizado traía seis clavas en las manos y las arrojaba y atrapaba deprisa, después tomó tres en cada mano, corrió hacia un pequeño trampolín y de un giro cayó parada sobre los hombros de Gale quien traía otras seis en sus manos. Entre ella y el castaño comenzaron a intercambiarse las clavas y se les unieron Thom y Samuel, con el pequeño sobre los hombros de su tío y entre los cuatro comenzaron a pasárselas.

― ¿Te gusta? ― Effie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Tú también vas a empezar?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― frunció el ceño, pero sabía que era buena para hacerse la desentendida.

― Todos aquí se burlan de mí por culpa de Delly.

― Es una linda chica.

― ¿Tú también?

― Claro que no ― lo abrazó por la cintura ― Mi niño no se va a casar nunca y se va a quedar a cuidarnos a Haymitch y a mí cuando estemos viejos ― le besó la mejilla.

Él le devolvió el abrazo ― Me gusta esa idea ― sonrió ― siempre y cuando me dejen tener muchas novias.

Effie rio ― Apuesto que van a terminar juntos en algunos años ― comentó sin quitar la vista de enfrente donde los hermanos Rory y Vick se habían unido a los demás con los malabares.

― ¡Mamá!

Ella rio de nuevo ― Lo siento, te prometo que no me estoy burlando.

― Ajá, te ríes conmigo, no de mí.

― Precisamente ― le guiñó un ojo ― Solo prométeme que no le romperás el corazón, es una chica muy dulce.

Él rodó los ojos.

― ¡Promételo!

― De acuerdo. Ni siquiera andaré con ella, así que no tendré oportunidad de romperle nada.

― Ya lo veremos ― le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de él.

El rubio volteó a ver a Delly una vez más antes de salir de la carpa.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Esta semana se me acabó el tiempo, pero no los quise dejar sin capítulo, por eso fue más cortito.**

 **¿Qué opinan sobre la muerte de Biscuit? ¿Cómo deberían reaccionar tanto Peeta como Katniss? Me encantaría conocer su opinión.**

 **Y bueno, por fin a Haymitch se le cumplió su fantasía, aunque dejó traumada de por vida a Annie, jajajaja (que si recuerdan ya lo había mencionado en capítulos anteriores)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, los aprecio mucho: claudiacobos79, atalinunezz1, Brujita22, Rss, F, Ilovehayffie, CherryzSwan, BrendaTHG, 75everything.**

 **saludos**

 **hasta el prox viernes**

 **Marizpe**


	34. Predicciones

Capítulo 34

 **Importante: ver nota al final**

 **Predicciones**

Katniss no podía alejar la vista del pobre Biscuit, quien había quedado desparramado por el suelo. Tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener Peeta, motivo por el cual su mente estaba a mil por hora tratando de formular una disculpa.

De pronto, el estallido en carcajadas de su novio, hizo que volteara a verlo y levantara una ceja. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? ¿Estaría muy afectado por lo del huevo? ― Peeta, ¿estás bien? ― estaba preocupada ― ¡Te juro que fue un accidente!

El trapecista se limpió las lágrimas de tanto reír ― Tenías razón, todo este proyecto fue muy estúpido. No puedo creer todo lo que hicimos para recuperarlo ― volvió a reír ― y que terminara así… lo malo es que tendremos que volver a empezar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, seguía viéndolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

― Ya bonita, ven acá. Sé que fue un accidente ― le dio un abrazo y después un corto beso en los labios ― pero te advierto que, si tenemos que hacer este proyecto durante tres semanas más, tú harás la mayor parte del trabajo.

La castaña apretó los labios para no contestarle nada, después de todo había sido su culpa que se encontraran en esa posición.

Peeta se puso en cuclillas para observar mejor lo que había quedado de Biscuit y ella lo imitó, colocándose a su lado, después estiró la mano para tomar la parte del cascarón que tenía la firma de Hazelle.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó su novio.

― No sé, creo que esto podría servirnos ― analizó el pedazo de cascarón más de cerca ― ¿Crees que puedas imitar esta firma?

― ¿Bromeas? ¿Ya viste todas las líneas y curvas que tiene? Jamás he visto a Hazelle firmar nada, así que no sabría ni como empezar.

― Puedes intentarlo ¿no? ― se puso de pie ― ¿Nos vamos?

― ¡Espera!, no podemos dejar al pobre de Biscuit aquí.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso le vamos a hacer un funeral? ― se burló, pero el rostro del rubio lo dijo todo ― ¡Por Dios, Peeta! No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo.

Él se encogió de hombros, volteó a su alrededor, tomó un empaque metálico de frituras y con la ayuda de un palito, recogió lo que pudo del huevo. Después caminó hasta el árbol más cercano que daba sombra a dos autos y con el mismo palito, cavó un pequeño pozo y depositó los restos ahí.

― ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ― la mirada que le lanzó su novio, lo dijo todo ― De acuerdo… Biscuit, siento mucho haberte olvidado en el spa y después haber provocado tu muerte. ¡Listo!

― Esa no fue una despedida adecuada.

― No pienso decir nada más.

El rubio suspiró ― Biscuit, llegaste a nuestras vidas hace tan solo una semana, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre y tu madre te quisieron mucho ― ella rodó los ojos ― bueno, en realidad yo te quise más. Descansa en paz.

...

* * *

...

Regresaron al circo, ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de que tendrían que volver a empezar el proyecto, pero decidieron que hablarían con Hazelle hasta el siguiente día.

― Bannock dijo que iba a hacer muffins de arándano, ¿quieres ir a la casa?

A ella le gruñó el estómago ante la mención de comida ― Vamos.

Los hermanos de Peeta estaban en la cocina.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― el rubio les preguntó a sus hermanos.

― Johanna me dijo que tenía antojo de panqué de plátano, así que le voy a preparar uno ― contestó el mayor y terminó de cernir la harina, después tomó dos huevos de la mesa, los quebró y los echó a la mezcla.

― ¡Nooooooo! ― gritó Rye y todos se asustaron.

― ¿Qué pasa! ― preguntó Bannock alarmado.

― ¡Mataste a Cindy Lu! ― lo señaló con el dedo su hermano ― ¡Muéstrame el cascarón que traes en las manos!

El mayor volteó hacia sus manos ― ¡Diablos Rye! Lo siento. Pero ¿por qué diablos los pones en la mesa de la cocina a un lado de donde estoy preparando pan?

― Les estaba acomodando los estúpidos gorros que me dio Delly, que se les caen a cada rato ― resopló ― Ahora ella me va a matar.

Katniss y Peeta voltearon a verse y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

― ¡No puedo creer que se burlen de mi dolor! ― se puso una mano en el pecho.

La castaña sacó de su bolso el pedazo de cascarón ― Esto es lo que queda de Biscuit.

― ¿Qué clase de padres son todos ustedes? ― rio Bannock y reanudó su tarea.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Rye le arrebató el tazón con la mezcla ― No vas a comerte a Cindy Lu.

Su hermano volvió a quitarle el tazón ― No pienso tirar esto, pero te prometo una cosa, pensaremos en tu hija postiza mientras lo comemos Jo y yo.

― ¿Ya le dijeron a Hazelle?

― No, estoy tratando de convencer a tu hermano de que falsifique su firma ― Katniss levantó de nuevo el pedazo de cascarón ― No quiero hacer el proyecto durante tres semanas más.

― Yo tampoco ― se dejó caer en la silla Rye ― Peeta no va a poder hacerla, solo hay una persona capaz de falsificarla: Gale.

― Y ¿crees que nos quiera ayudar?

― A nosotros no ― comentó su novio ― Rye y Bannock, lo han estafado muchas veces en el póker.

― No lo hemos estafado, la verdad es que no sabe jugar ― se encogió de hombros el mayor.

― Pero estoy seguro de que, si se lo pides tú, cuñadita… puede que lo haga.

Ella suspiró ― Al mal paso, darle prisa ― tomó dos huevos de una charola que estaba en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

― Espera ― le dijo Peeta ― Mejor llévate la canasta con muffins también, yo creo que necesitarás sobornarlo.

...

* * *

...

Katniss salió de ahí, pero tenía un problema, no sabía dónde estaba Gale, así que primero tendría que encontrarlo.

Vio a Darius a lo lejos, estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Brutus y su hijo Enzo, quién aún seguía en el circo.

― ¡Buenas noches! ― los saludó.

― Buenas noches, Katniss. Por favor, toma mi lugar ― Enzo de inmediato se puso de pie, el joven era muy amable.

― Gracias, no es necesario. En realidad, estoy buscando a Gale ― se giró hacia el pelirrojo ― ¿Sabes dónde está?

― En la casa ― respondió ―Pasa y no te molestes en tocar, estaba en la habitación y puso música, así que no te va a escuchar.

― Muchas gracias.

― ¡Alto! Huele a...

Ella se detuvo y suspiró, sabía que la debilidad de Brutus era el pan dulce. Sin decir nada, les entregó un panecillo a cada uno.

― Gracias, Katniss ― le guiñó un ojo Enzo.

Se fue de prisa a casa de Gale y Darius y entró sin tocar como le indicó el pelirrojo. Colocó la canasta de pan en la mesa de la cocina ― ¿Gale? ― preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Se escuchaba música proveniente de la habitación, así que probablemente no la podía escuchar.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de la recámara, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces a parte de la música, ¿estaría con alguien?

― Quiero recorrerte con mi lengua de la base a la punta y después meterlo todo a mi boca ― escuchó la voz de una mujer.

― ¿Todo?

― Oh sí, todo.

Eso no tenía sentido.

― Con la mano izquierda masajea su seno y aprieta ligeramente el pezón con tus dedos ― ordenó él ― como a mi me gusta hacerlo.

La castaña frunció el ceño, ¿pezón? Debió escuchar mal.

― Tengo dos dedos dentro de mí, ¡oh Gale!

― Añade uno más e imagina que son los míos.

― ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí, bebé!

― Continua.

¿Estaría viendo alguna película? Era difícil descifrarlo con el volumen de la música. Tocó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Así que decidió girar la perilla y asomó la cabeza.

― ¡Oh Gale! ¡Gale!

Ella no entendió lo que estaba pasando, Gale le estaba dando la espalda sentado en la cama y estaba sacudiendo rápidamente su brazo. No veía ningún televisor por ningún lado.

Su amigo emitió una especie de gruñido y después giró la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

― ¡Por Dios, Katniss!

En cuestión de segundos comprendió lo que había estado escuchando, lo que Gale estaba haciendo y abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿Katniss! ― preguntó la voz femenina.

Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡Hablamos después Madge! ― escuchó que gritó.

Tenía que salir de la casa.

― ¡Katniss espera! ― gritó el castaño, pero ella no se detuvo, tenía que alejarse de ahí.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a casa de los Mellark, la tomaron del brazo.

― ¿Por qué demonios entraste a mi habitación?

― Gale, yo… ― estaba completamente roja, él también, pero estaba segura que en su caso también era porque estaba molesto ― Te juro que no vi nada, ni escuché nada.

― ¿Y por eso decidiste correr a casa de los Mellark? ― se pasó una mano por el rostro ― No puedes decirle esto a nadie y mucho menos a ellos ¿entendiste? ― le puso una mano en el brazo, pero ante la cara de asco de Katniss de inmediato la retiró ― ¡Dime qué querías!

― Fui para pedirte un favor ― bajó la voz ― Me dijeron que eras bueno falsificando la firma de tu madre y necesito que firmes dos huevos.

― ¿Arruinaron el experimento que les dio mi mamá? ― rio y sacudió la cabeza ― Después de lo que hiciste esta noche, supongo que se lo merecen ― se giró.

― Prometo no decir nada, siempre y cuando me ayudes ― dijo rápido. No era una chantajista, pero no le quedaba de otra si deseaba evitar realizar el proyecto de nuevo.

Funcionó, el chico Hawthorne de inmediato se detuvo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 3 años**

― Desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado el baile y la gimnasia, siempre traté de complacer a mis padres en todo. Soy la tercera de cinco hijos, así que nunca me consintieron como a mis hermanos mayores o a mis hermanas menores. Soy el sándwich de la familia.

Effie no podía quitar la mirada de la chica, de alguna forma se sentía identificada con ella, toda su infancia y adolescencia siempre trató de complacer a sus padres y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todos los aplausos y el orgullo familiar iban para su hermano.

― Por favor, les pido una oportunidad ― les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ― Necesito de su ayuda.

― Tranquila, Glimmer ― le pasó un pañuelo desechable.

― ¡Es que no entienden! mi padre me quiere obligar a casarme con el hijo de un amigo suyo y yo no quiero.

― ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? ― preguntó Haymitch, quien estaba sentado frente a la chica en el sillón individual dentro de la tienda rosa, mientras su esposa estaba a un lado de ésta.

― Mi papá era director de una importante cadena de tiendas de autoservicio, pero lo despidieron hace un año y desde entonces la economía familiar se vino abajo. Y …

― Y esta unión favorecería la economía familiar ― completó el mago.

― ¡Cariño, lo siento mucho! ― la abrazó de inmediato Effie, mientras la chica se soltaba a llorar. De reojo volteó a ver a su marido y éste asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que la aceptaría.

Glimmer, a diferencia de los otros trabajadores del circo, no tenía todas las aptitudes que ellos buscaban, pero no podía dejar que sufriera la misma suerte que su mujer.

― Mi mamá fue la que me dijo que buscara trabajo y me fuera, que era lo mejor ― sollozó ― pero si no lo hago, no me va a quedar otra opción.

― Tranquila ― se puso de pie Haymitch ― Tienes un lugar aquí.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Ya conociste a mi nueva roomie? ― Johanna tomó un pedazo de carne y lo arrojó a los tigres.

― Rye no ha dejado de hablar de otra cosa, no deja de repetir lo bonita que es la recién llegada.

― No es taaan bonita ― agarró el último pedazo de carne de la tina y se los echó a la jaula ― Claro, a menos que te gusten las rubias, tontas y superficiales, porque creo que es la mejor forma de describirla.

Bannock rio ― La verdad siempre he preferido a las castañas.

La domadora trató de ocultar su sonrisa ― Como sea ― pasó a su lado y lo empujó con el hombro cuando lo hizo.

Él fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano para hacer que se detuviera ― Lo dije en serio, Jo ― dio un paso más hacia ella, quedando frente a frente y la miró a los ojos ― Me gustas mucho ― subió la mano y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. La chica no se movió, poco a poco él había logrado derribar todos los muros que ella se había construido alrededor desde que llegó, y de todos los hombres ahí en el circo, era el único al que ella había permitido ese grado de cercanía ― Quizás no solo me gustes, pero no quiero asustarte.

― Yo…

― No necesitas decir nada ― bajó a mirada y la tomó de nuevo de la mano ― Solo quería que lo supieras ― la apretó ligeramente antes de soltarla y girarse para marcharse.

― ¿Me vas a dejar así, soldado?

Él frunció el ceño y volteó.

― Le dices a una chica que te gusta mucho y te marchas, ¡genial! ¿acaso no piensas besarme?

Sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella. La tomó del rostro y sin despegar la mirada de la suya, se acercó poco a poco para besarla.

Ella se desesperó, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo acercó más rápido para unir sus labios.

El beso fue lento al inicio, los labios de Jo se sentían mucho más suaves y cálidos de lo que él había imaginado que serían. Bajó las manos a su cintura, pero ella se separó.

― Lo siento, yo… ― comenzó a decir, pero ella volvió a besarlo y esta vez pidió acceso a su boca con la punta de la lengua.

El beso fue increíble, no quería soltarla, deseaba más, pero sabía que tenían que ir muy despacio.

― Esto quiere decir que…

― Si necesitas un título ― lo interrumpió ― De acuerdo, seré tu novia, aunque me parezca estúpido. Y te advierto que no esperes de mí que ande tomada de la mano contigo frente a todos, ni abrazos, ni besos, porque no me gustan mucho las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Tampoco esperes palabras cariñosas, ni motes ridículos como cariño, bebé, osito o algo peor.

― Entendido ― sonrió. No tenía pensado en pedirle que fuera su novia, porque no parecía el tipo de chica que esperara una declaración amorosa, pero al final de cuentas, había sido ella quien había definido su relación y le gustaba.

Palmeó su pecho ― ¡Vamos soldado! No te quedes ahí, todavía tenemos que alimentar a Reyna y sus cachorros ― le guiñó un ojo.

...

* * *

...

Habían llegado al distrito Tres hacía una semana.

Haymitch estaba con Beetee, Jack y Woof en la carpa haciendo revisiones de luces y sonido, el moreno había implementado algunas mejoras y nuevos reflectores con mejor iluminación y colores.

― ¿Qué opinas?

― Me gusta. ¡Buen trabajo! ― el mago le dio una palmada en el hombro ― Woof, ¿qué opinas del sonido?

― Creo que mi voz se escucha mejor, incluso más joven, ¿no lo creen, muchachos?

― Definitivamente ― dijo Jack y todos rieron.

― Vamos a hacer unos cambios también en la marquesina de afuera, en cuanto esté listo te avisamos ― el moreno se retiró con ayuda de Jack.

El rubio de nuevo repaso con la vista los reflectores, la pista, el telón.

― Haz hecho un excelente trabajo todos estos años, muchacho ― Woof colocó una mano en su hombro ― Te aseguro que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

Ante la mención de su familia, Haymitch contuvo sus ganas de tomar la petaca y darle un trago. En su lugar se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

― Vamos a la casa, te invito un café ― le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro donde estaba su mano ― La vieja bruja te extraña, dice que tiene mucho que no la visitas.

― En serio que no sé cómo le haces para conservar todos tus dientes llamando a tu esposa por ese nombre, la mía me hubiera corrido de la casa hace mucho.

El viejo rio ― Sabe que lo digo de cariño.

Llegaron a la casa de los Derriks ― Adelante, muchacho ― abrió la puerta Sae antes de que tocaran ― Te estaba esperando.

El presentador se fue directo a la cocina a prender la cafetera.

El mago suspiró y los siguió.

― Siéntate ― le indicó la adivina, señalando la mesa de la cocina.

El mago hizo como le dijeron.

― Anda, parte la baraja ― le ofreció el mazo de cartas.

― Sae ― se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz ― Sabes que a mí no me gusta esto.

― Lo sé, pero quiero aclarar unas cosas. Y antes que digas algo más, te advierto que son buenas.

Prefirió no discutir más. Tomó la baraja, la partió y la colocó frente a ella.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha y después de barajarla, comenzó a acomodar las cartas.

Haymitch permaneció callado, nunca le había gustado mucho que le leyera las cartas para no predisponerse, y más cuando sabía de ante mano que Sae no se equivocaba, era una vidente genuina, aunque siempre le repetía que lo que veía no estaba escrito y podía siempre tomar precauciones y cambiar lo que deparaban sus predicciones.

Se quedó observando las barajas y pudo reconocer algunas, pero como siempre que veía la baraja de la muerte, su corazón tenía un pequeño paro.

― Calma, sé lo que estás pensando y esto no es malo ― la mujer comenzó a analizar las cartas que habían salido y sonrió.

― ¡Ya suéltalo! Dime qué ves.

― Ya quedó atrás el sufrimiento, Haymitch, y todo el bien que has hecho por tantas personas será retribuido.

Él apretó los labios, prefería no hacer mucho caso de eso.

― Veo un buen futuro, vendrán más niños y otros se irán.

― Bueno, eso no es novedad, no podemos retener a todo el mundo aquí, mejor explícame esto ― señaló la carta de la muerte.

― No comas ansias, no es malo ― trató de tranquilizarlo y siguió con sus explicaciones.

El rubio agradeció la taza de café.

― Ahora sí, la carta de la muerte está al lado de la rueda, lo que significa que recibirán algo muy anhelado y una herencia.

Soltó la carcajada ― Eso último lo veo difícil, yo no tengo quien me herede y Effie… ― sacudió su cabeza y se puso más serio ― Su familia la desheredo desde que está aquí conmigo.

― Bueno, es lo que me dice la baraja. Lo importante es que llegarán cosas muy buenas, ya lo verás, ya lo verás ― le palmeó la mano.

* * *

 **Aviso Importante:** Mañana es mi cumpleaños y como cae muy cerca del día del padre... no siempre ha sido muy buen día, ya sabrán quien lleva mano en el festejo. Así que alégrenme el día y pueden mandarme felicitaciones desde hoy. 

No hay felicitaciones, no hay capítulo el próximo viernes porque me voy a sentir, jajajaja. (Esto también va para Matrimonio con el Capitolio, que a este ritmo dudo que haya capítulo el lunes, XD)

 **Bueno, ya superaron lo del pobre Biscuit, y ahora también la llevó Rye, pero problema resuelto. Y en el flashback llegó Glimmer al circo y vieron un poquito más de Johanna y Bannock, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Cuéntenmelo todo y alégrenme el día.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el cumpleaños de Peeta y ya saben que le va a regalar, pero necesito sugerencias para la temática de la fiesta de Johanna y Peeta y también para que puede hacer Katniss por él, o como pueden festejar este par de tortolos aparte, y si ella le canta, que canción, ahora sí díganme lo que les gustaría que pasara con esta pareja.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, tokio2323, claudiacobos79, 75everything, Cherryz Swan, Ilovehayffie, Brujita22, F y a los guest.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes (si me felicitan xD)**

 **Marizpe**


	35. Lágrimas y Risas

Capítulo 35

 **Lágrimas y Risas**

― Tenemos la casa solo para nosotros dos hasta las seis de la tarde ― dijo Rye entre besos, al tiempo que trataba de bajar los tirantes del vestido de su novia.

― Espera, solo dejo a las niñas aquí.

Él la soltó por un momento ― En serio que no entiendo por qué sigues paseándote con esas cosas si ya terminó el proyecto y somos libres ― tenía que agradecer que Delly no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio, aunque había sospechado que algo había pasado con el huevo llamado Cindy Lu, pero el hecho de que Peeta le hubiera confirmado que solo había retocado su pintura, bastó para que ella creyera que todo estaba bien.

― ¿Cómo las voy a dejar si son tan lindas?

― Sabes que tarde o temprano se van a echar a perder y tendrás que deshacerte de ellas ¿no?

― No digas eso y menos frente a ellas.

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero se acercó, la abrazó por la cintura, comenzó a besarle el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, justo sobre el arete redondo con las letras T&CO ― No puedo creer que después de todos estos años aún uses los aretes.

― Tú me los regalaste, me encantan. ¿Estás seguro de que no van a regresar tus hermanos? ― preguntó, pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados, se había dejado llevar por completo por el momento.

Rye aprovechó para bajarle los tirantes del vestido y llevarla con él a la recámara ― Seguro. Bannock está con Johanna, disfrutando de su propio tiempo libre ― se subieron a la cama y él se colocó sobre ella, sosteniéndose de los codos para no aplastarla ― Y Peeta está con Katniss, festejando su cumpleaños.

Ella abrió los ojos ― ¿No crees que nosotros debimos comprarle algo de cumpleaños?

― Jamás le he regalado nada. Y creo que fue suficiente con el pedido que me hizo Katniss.

― Nunca es tarde para empezar a ser un mejor hermano ― se levantó un poco para que pudiera desabrocharle el sostén.

― No quiero seguir hablando de Peeta― tomó el brasier y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza de forma que las copas parecían unos extraños cuernos.

La chica de rizos rubios se río ― ¿Qué haces?

― Soy-un-alienígena-que-ha-llegado-a-la-tierra-con-la-misión-de-explorar-el-cuerpo-humano-femenino ― dijo fingiendo la voz.

― No sabía que los alienígenas hablaban como robots.

El rubio apretó los labios.

― Solo bromeo ― trató de ponerse seria ― Bienvenido al planeta Tierra, señor alienígena. Mi nombre es Delly y soy la encargada de ayudarlo en tan importante misión ― le sonrió y tomó sus manos ― Empecemos ― se las colocó sobre los pechos ― Estos son los senos.

Él sonrió y los acarició suavemente, girando sus pulgares sobre sus pezones.

Delly arqueó la espalda ante su tacto, para acercársele más.

― Son suaves, me gustan mucho, terrícola ― Introdujo un pecho en su boca, haciendo girar su lengua sobre la punta de la forma que sabía que la volvía loca.

Ella gimió ― Agradezco sus cumplidos, señor alienígena ― dijo entre jadeos ― Y todavía le falta mucho por aprender.

Le gustaban sus pequeños gemidos y la forma en la que se deshacía bajo sus caricias ― Le prometo aprender ―subió una vez más para besarla en los labios, mientras sus manos localizaban la orilla de la falda del vestido y la subían.

Nunca creyó enamorarse de una chica tan dulce como ella, pero siempre estaba ahí para reírse de sus chistes ya fueran buenos o malos, lo seguía en sus juegos, le gustaba consentirlo y también sabía ponerlo en su lugar cuando lo necesitaba. Había encontrado la horma perfecta para sus zapatos.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Bienvenido al corredor del arte! ― extendió las manos Katniss.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente lo que la hizo imitarlo, esperaba haber atinado justo en el blanco respecto al lugar que eligió para festejarlo. Beetee le había comentado que hacía pocos meses habían inaugurado ese parque, lo habían remodelado y hecho un lugar de recreación para las familias, así que ella se tomó una mañana para ir a conocerlo y asegurarse que sería el lugar ideal para llevar a su novio en su cumpleaños.

― ¡Me parece grandioso!

― Y aún no has visto nada ― lo tomó de la mano, después volteó hacia la canasta de picnic que él estaba cargando en el otro brazo y frunció el ceño ― Dame eso. Eres el cumpleañero, no deberías cargar tu propia comida.

Él la alejó de inmediato ― Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, no me molesta. Además, ¿qué clase de caballero sería si dejara que mi novia lo hiciera por mí?

La castaña rodó los ojos, Peeta siempre se esforzaba por ser el perfecto caballero andante, pero eso no le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

― Señor ― se puso una mano en el pecho ― Permítame ser su guía en este recorrido, a continuación, le daré una explicación de cada una de estas piezas ― señaló con el brazo la serie de esculturas representando obras famosas hechas completamente por residuos de metal y chatarra electrónica que estaban acomodadas a la orilla de un largo camino rodeado de enormes árboles.

― Señorita, será un placer.

Ella lo jaló de la mano y lo llevó hasta la primer escultura ― Aquí tenemos a la Venus de Milo. Esta escultura es una réplica de la famosa estatua de la antigua Grecia y se cree que representa a Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza.

El rubio se quedó observando con detenimiento la escultura. Era realmente asombroso como habían podido duplicarla usando un montón de basura ― Bueno, ciertamente no es más bella que tú.

Su comentario hizo que ella riera y volviera a rodar los ojos ― No se supone que coquetees con la guía.

― Oh, perdón señorita, lo dije como una observación solamente, tengo novia y no fue mi intención que se pudieran malinterpretar las cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero aun así rio ― Andando, que nos faltan muchas esculturas más por ver.

Después de recorrer cada una de las piezas de arte, Katniss lo llevó a orillas de un lago artificial que estaba en un extremo del parque.

― Ahora sí, dame eso, creo que este es el lugar perfecto para hacer un picnic.

La ventaja de que fuera lunes, era que casi no había personas en ese lugar, así que era como tener el parque casi para ellos solos.

Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de ayudarla a acomodar la manta que había traído y sobre la cual se sentarían.

Una vez que ambos tomaron asiento, ella comenzó a sacar de la canasta lo que había llevado para comer en varios recipientes de plástico herméticos, junto con los platos, cubiertos y dos botellas de jugo.

― Hace muchos años que no preparaba esta comida ― comentó ― es mi favorita y mi padre solía hacerla todos los años en mi cumpleaños ― sonrió y sin levantar la vista, abrió el recipiente más grande de tapa azul ― Estofado de cordero con ciruelas y arroz ― abrió un segundo recipiente de tapa amarilla ― acompañados de bollos de queso, pero no como los que tú haces ― aclaró ― estos están rellenos de queso de cabra, siendo más específica de Lady, así que con esto, Prim te desea feliz cumpleaños y también Rye, quien me ayudó a hornearlos.

Él no pudo resistirse más, estaba completamente fascinado por sus atenciones, así que se lanzó sobre sus labios tomándola por el rostro con las manos y la besó ― ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo? ― volvió a besarla.

Katniss se dejó llevar por un momento antes de detenerlo ― Se nos va a enfriar la comida y créeme que sabe mucho mejor caliente. Esta bolsa térmica que me prestó Effie, realmente funciona, así que aprovechemos para comer ahora ― el bajó a vista de nuevo a sus labios y se relamió los suyos ― Y te prometo que después continuaremos con esto.

Fue la única forma de convencerlo de que dejaran la sesión de besos para después y mejor se enfocaran en la comida.

― Mmm ― se chupó un dedo ― Bonita, esto esta delicioso ― se llevó de nuevo el tenedor a la boca ― Y tú que siempre has dicho que no eras muy buena cocinando ― la miró de reojo ― Creo que solo lo usaste de excusa para no ayudar en la cocina ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿En verdad te gustó?

― Delicioso, lo juro ― tomó la cuchara que estaba en el recipiente para servirse más ― Espero que tú no quieras repetir, porque pienso acabarme todo lo que queda.

― Es todo tuyo, después de todo lo hice para ti ― sonrió, le daba mucho gusto verlo disfrutar de su platillo favorito.

Cuando terminaron de comer y guardaron todo, se recostaron sobre la manta para reposar la comida.

Katniss tenía la vista perdida en las hojas de los árboles que se movían sobre ellos, éstas dejaban pasar la luz del atardecer entre ellas mientras se movían con la suave brisa. Peeta estaba recostado sobre sus piernas, y al igual que ella tenía la mirada hacia arriba.

― Nunca había pasado un cumpleaños tan maravilloso, bonita. Muchas gracias.

Ella acarició sus rizos con la mano ― Y el día aún no termina ― se enderezó para sentarse y continuó pasándole los dedos a través de su cabello, después se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar ― _When I'm lost, in the rain, in your eyes, I know I'll find the light to light my way._ _When I'm scared, losing ground, when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all round yes_ ― bajó la mirada hacia la de Peeta y la sostuvo mientras continuo cantando.

El trapecista estaba con la boca abierta, claramente encantado escuchándola cantar.

― _For everything you do, for everything that's true._ _I turn to you_ ― cerró los ojos para la última parte y cuando los abrió, Peeta tenía los suyos vidriosos ― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ― dijo antes de inclinarse para unir sus labios, pero él se enderezó de prisa, besándola a medio camino he hizo que ella se recostara sobre la manta de nuevo y se colocó a su lado.

― Tú me amas, ¿real o no real?

Ella le acarició el rostro y pasó su pulgar suavemente sobre sus labios ― Real… ― hizo una pausa ― Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente antes de bajar de nuevo y besarla esta vez con más fuerza. Le acarició la pierna sobre la falda larga que vestía y subió la mano lentamente hasta acariciar su seno sobre la blusa.

― Peeta ― comentó sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias ― Pueden vernos.

Él giró hacia los lados ― No hay nadie.

― Pero podría venir alguien en cualquier momento ― volvió a besarlo ― Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos esta noche, aun me falta darte tu regalo.

Su novio se puso de pie más veloz que un rayo y le tendió una mano ― Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

No pudo evitar reír, pero de igual forma le tomó la mano ― Ya empieza a oscurecer y a las 6pm encienden todas las esculturas y me dijeron que valía la pena verlas, ya casi es hora, vamos a esperar un rato y luego nos vamos ¿sí?

La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó ― De acuerdo ― se agachó y susurró a su oído, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de los brazos ― Pero no puedo esperar a estar en tu casa a solas.

A pesar de sentir sus piernas flojas ante lo que implicaban sus palabras, tomó fuerza y lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho ― No sé que estás pensando, pero tu regalo lo compré en el centro comercial ― estaba completamente roja, lo que delataban sus intenciones, después de todo, ella tampoco podía esperar a estar a solas con él.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 3 años**

Finnick abrió la ventana de su habitación ― ¿Escuchas el mar, abuelita?

Mags le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

― Sí quieres acercarte a la ventana puedo cargarte ― le dijo Haymitch a su lado.

La mujer le palmeó la mano ― Estoy bien ― dijo en un susurro que el mago apenas si alcanzó a escuchar.

― Lo veremos juntos cuando salgas de aquí ¿verdad? ― Finnick trataba de mostrarse lo más positivo posible. Se sentó a un lado de su cama, tomó su mano y se la besó.

Mags había sufrido una recaída, y ahora estaba internada en el hospital del distrito Cuatro.

― Quiero bañarme ― dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

― Por supuesto, yo te ayudo, abuela.

― Finnick, querido ― se puso de pie Effie, quien estaba sentada en el sofá ― Annie y yo la ayudaremos.

― ¡Pero yo puedo hacerlo! ― protestó.

― Lo sé, pero sigue siendo tu abuela y apuesto que prefiere que lo hagamos nosotras. Vamos, denos Haymitch y tú un poco de privacidad, mientras Annie y yo nos encargamos de todo.

El cobrizo no se quería apartar de su lado, se veía renuente a dejar la habitación, pero Haymitch colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo salir de ahí.

― Vamos por un café, sé que casi no has dormido.

― ¿Y si se les ofrece algo?

Una enfermera pasó a su lado con un recipiente que contenía artículos de higiene personal para un baño de esponja.

― Effie y Annie, ya se hicieron cargo. ¿Ves? No hay de qué preocuparse.

― Lo sé, es solo que… ― sacudió la cabeza.

― No quieres separarte de ella ni un instante ― terminó la frase por él, al tiempo que pasaban por las puertas dobles de la cafetería.

Ordenaron dos cafés, y el mago compró dos paquetes de galletas, no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que Finnick necesitaba comer, casi no lo había hecho desde que estaban ahí, desde hacía cuatro días.

― Ayer los escuché hablar, pero fingí estar dormido ― confezó el cobrizo.

Él suspiró ― Yo también espero que se ponga bien y regrese con nosotros lo antes posible.

― ¡Pero ella ya se dio por vencida! ― golpeó la mesa fuerte con la palma de la mano, ocasionando que se derramara un poco el café de ambas tazas y las personas a su alrededor voltearan a verlos por un momento.

― No es eso muchacho.

― ¿No?

― Sus órganos están comenzando a fallar uno a uno, tú mismo escuchaste al doctor. No… ― inspiró fuerte, para él también era muy difícil aceptarlo, amaba a Mags como a una madre ― No creo que vaya a salir del hospital.

Finnick apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la frente, le temblaban un poco ― No quiero que muera Haymitch, es lo único que tengo.

Él estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, de mantener su voz firme y que no sonara quebrada. No pudo evitarlo y sacó su petaca y vertió un poco de alcohol en su café ― No es lo único que tienes y lo sabes. Eres mi familia, de Effie, de Sae, de Woof, de Brutus, Chaff, Seeder, Jack y puedo seguir y seguir, además tienes a Annie. No estás solo muchacho, nunca vas a estarlo ― volteó hacia los lados, odiaba estar solo en ese momento, no era el mejor para reconfortar a las personas y más cuando él mismo también lo necesitaba.

...

* * *

...

Terminaron las funciones en el distrito Cuatro, pero aún quedaba la semana que tenían programada de descanso. Haymitch y Effie ya se habían organizado con el resto de los miembros del circo para poder continuar las funciones en los siguientes distritos sin contar con la presencia de Finnick o Annie, y que pudieran regresar al distrito Cuatro para visitar a Mags, viajando en el tren de pasajeros todos los días por la mañana y regresando por la tarde a tiempo para las funciones y de esta forma se estarían turnando con otros, pero no contaban con que la anciana no esperaría tanto tiempo.

― Quiero ir a la playa ― le susurró a Finnick.

― Claro abuela, iremos cuando salgas de aquí y te pongas mejor ― el muchacho no quería perder las esperanzas.

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza y su nieto se agachó para poder escucharla mejor ― Ya no voy a mejorar, hijo ― le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano.

― Pero…

Haymitch cruzó la mirada con ella y lo entendió todo ― Voy a hablar con el doctor.

La llevaron a la playa con permiso del doctor y asistencia de una enfermera; entre Brutus, Haymitch y Finnick, cargaron la silla de ruedas para acercarla al mar. Tuvieron cuidado con el tanque de oxígeno, aunque Mags prefirió quitarse la cánula para poder respirar mejor la brisa marina.

Todas las personas con las que había compartido muchos años de su vida estaban ahí a su lado.

Haymitch se sentó sobre la arena, no muy lejos de la silla, y aunque frente a ellos se presentaba un hermoso atardecer, él no podía alejar la vista de la anciana por mucho tiempo.

Effie tomó su mano entre las suyas y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. No necesitaba decirle nada, podían entenderse perfectamente sin palabras, y su sola presencia era reconfortante para él.

Cada vez que Mags cerraba los ojos, de inmediato Finnick se aceraba a ella para ver cómo estaba, se notaba que tenía miedo, aunque ya sabía que era inevitable lo que venía.

Cuando el sol se perdió por completo en el horizonte, la llevaron de vuelta al hospital, no sin antes bajar sus pies a la arena para que la sintiera por última vez y de colocar otra tanta entre sus manos.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente, Haymitch, Effie y Sae llegaron temprano al hospital, Finnick y Annie se habían quedado para hacer guardia.

Entraron en la habitación y Haymitch se quedó congelado en la puerta por un momento al ver al cobrizo llorando; estaba sentado en la cama junto a Mags, sostenía su mano entre las suyas y hablaba con ella, aunque la mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Annie estaba parada en un rincón observando a su novio, mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

― Se fue ― dijo Finn y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano ― Murió mientras dormía.

Sae se adentró en la habitación y se paró a un lado de la cama, después se agachó para depositar un beso en la cabeza de la anciana ― Que descanses en paz, mi querida amiga.

Haymitch se quedó parado varios minutos en el mismo lugar, no lograba hacer que sus pies se movieran, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho que sentía que lo ahogaban. Y cuando por fin se movió, imitó la acción de Sae, se despidió de Mags con un beso en la frente y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, salió de prisa de la habitación.

Había perdido a una mujer muy querida para él, había perdido de nuevo a su madre.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **La canción que cantó Katniss es la de _I turn to you, de Cristina Aguilera_. Muy bonita, ojalá puedan escucharla. **

**Llegó el cumpleaños de Peeta, pero aún no termina el festejo, así que en el próximo capítulo continuará y será algo más picante. XD**

 **Y bueno, ya conocieron sobre el momento en el que falleció la querida Mags.**

 **Saben que significan las letras en los aretes de Delly?**

 **Sugerencias o ideas para la boda de Finnick y Annie?**

 **Me gusta escribir, disfruto haciéndolo, y sus reviews son mi recompensa y me ayudan a inspirarme.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y me dejaron sus lindos comentarios: atalinunezz1, Cherryz Swan, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, 75everything, F, RaquelSOnce, 0catita y Brujita22.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos el prox viernes o dentro de 15 días (si no hay mucho interés de su parte)**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	36. Juego de manos

Capítulo 36

 **Juego de manos**

Entraron a la casa. Katniss se sentía algo nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, las palmas de las manos le sudaban, aunque había anhelado ese momento durante todo el día.

Se fueron directo a la sala, la cual se encontraba iluminada por velas, y en esta ocasión, gracias a Dios, Johanna no les había dejado una caja de condones sobre la mesa de centro, sino se había limitado a colocar el regalo que Katniss había comprado para Peeta desde hacía un par de semanas.

― ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos para que puedas abrir tu regalo?

― Claro ― sonrió, observando las pequeñas velas que estaban colocadas con cuidado de forma que alumbraban el lugar, manteniendo una atmósfera romántica.

― Espero que te guste ― tomó la caja y se la colocó sobre las piernas. Quería ver su reacción cuando lo abriera y se mordió un labio expectante, esperando a que Peeta lo hiciera.

Él comenzó a quitar la cinta con cuidado en uno de los extremos.

Ella rodó los ojos ― Puedes romperlo si quieres.

La vio de reojo y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. El papel voló en todas direcciones ― Es más divertido así, pero a Effie siempre le ha gustado que seamos más cuidadosos.

― Cuando éramos niñas, Prim y yo siempre los abríamos de esta manera ― se acercó más a él, rozando su brazo ― ¿Qué te parece?

Peeta se quedó observando el estuche de madera por un momento, después con cuidado abrió los broches y levantó la tapa ― ¡Es un estuche de arte!

― Contiene 160 piezas, es para varias técnicas de dibujo y pintura ― se mordió una uña ― ¿Te gustó?

Con cuidado, el rubio volvió a acomodar las cosas que había sacado para observarlas mejor y colocó de nuevo los cajones interiores, después la puso sobre la mesa de centro y se giró hacia ella ― ¡Me encanta!

― ¿Sí?

― Es mi marca favorita, no sé cómo se te ocurrió, pero es justo lo que necesitaba, tengo que poner orden de nuevo en todas mis cosas. Aunque no era necesario ― le tomó una mano ― Sabes que tu sola presencia es más que suficiente y lo que hiciste en el parque… ¡uf! Jamás habían hecho algo así por mí ― la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él ― Muchas gracias ― susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla.

Poco a poco la fue recostando sobre el sofá, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano e hizo que se enderezara ― ¡Espera! Aún hay más.

― ¿Bromeas?

― Ella se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano ― Vamos a la cocina.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿A la cocina?

― Claro. No puede celebrarse un cumpleaños sin pastel.

Encendió la luz y sobre la mesa estaba un pequeño pastel, era sencillo con betún de chocolate adornado solo con chispas de colores, decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Peeta" con letras rojas y amarillas, y tenía una sola vela en el centro.

Katniss tomó un cerillo y encendió la vela ― Por cierto, el pastel lo hizo tu hermano Bannock, me dijo que era tu favorito.

― Betún de chocolate con pan de vainilla ― sonrió él.

― Así es. Pide un deseo antes de soplar la velita.

― Espera, ¿no piensas cantarme "feliz cumpleaños"?

― ¡Ya te canté hoy!

― Sí, pero no esa canción.

Las comisuras de la boca se le curvaron para arriba ― De acuerdo ― se aclaró la garganta y cantó la versión corta ― Ahora pide un deseo.

Él se sentó frente al pastel, cerró los ojos un momento y después apagó la vela.

― ¡Mordida! ¡mordida! ― le dijo ella entre risas.

― Odio que muerdan los pasteles directamente, me gusta más cortar una rebanada y morder solo ese pedazo.

― No seas aburrido, Mellark. Anda.

La miró de reojo con algo de desconfianza y después se acercó para morderlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Katniss lo empujó ligeramente de la cabeza, haciendo que se manchara la boca y la punta de la nariz.

Soltó la carcajada cuando lo vio embarrado, pero él no rio, por el contrario, se puso serio, tomó el pastel y lo colocó sobre la barra a un lado de la estufa sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Te enojaste? ― preguntó algo preocupada. Él no contestó ― Peeta yo…

Giró rápido y la tomó de la cintura, sorprendiéndola para después estampar sus labios en los suyos y embarrarla de betún.

El beso sabía a chocolate, y ella rio en su boca antes de corresponderle y dejarse llevar. Con sus labios y lenguas, comenzaron a quitarse los restos del betún, aunque no hacían más que esparcirlo más.

De pronto, Peeta la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Ella abrió las piernas para que él se posicionara entre ellas y así poder continuar besándose, manteniéndose muy cerca.

El rubio le besó la mandíbula y bajó al cuello, dejando a su paso un rastro de chocolate que aún tenía en la punta de la nariz y continuó así hasta llegar a la clavícula.

― Vas a mancharme la blusa ― le dijo sin intención de detenerlo. La blusa que ella vestía era de un tono naranja mandarina, se cruzaba por el pecho y se amarraba por un lado con dos tiras.

― Tendré cuidado, pero si la mancho, el chocolate se quita al lavarla, no te preocupes.

― Espera ― sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló una de las tiras y abrió la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sencillo sostén color nude con encaje, y dejó que la blusa resbalara por sus brazos hasta quedar sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron como los de un niño que acaba de entrar a una dulcería ― Eres preciosa ― comenzó a besarle los pechos, mordiendo ligeramente la tela del sujetador mientras con sus manos subía la larga falda bohemia que traía puesta la castaña, y le acariciaba las piernas.

Katniss ya no estaba pensando, solo quería sentirlo más cerca. Lo tomó del cabello y tiró de él, lo justo para que volteara a verla ― Vamos a la habitación ― lo abrazó por la cadera con sus piernas.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció y la llevó hasta ahí, sin dejar de besarla durante todo el camino lo que provocó que ambos chocaran con varios objetos y rieran.

Cuando entraron, la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero él decidió ahorrar tiempo y se la sacó por la cabeza; después se inclinó sobre ella y continuó besándola al tiempo que acariciaba sus pechos, masajeándolos con las manos.

― ¿Puedo? ― preguntó casi sin aliento, cuando metió las puntas de los dedos dentro de las copas del sostén.

Con el corazón martilleándole, ella se apoyó en sus codos y se lo desabrochó.

Por un momento el tiempo se congeló, ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija y ella solo asintió levemente para darle luz verde. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, él tomó los tirantes y los deslizó suavemente por sus brazos.

― Eres perfecta… ― murmuró roncamente ― Completamente perfecta ― bajó de nuevo esta vez sobre los pechos, dejando besos con la boca abierta de forma que su aliento le calentaba más la piel si eso era posible, porque ya se sentía a punto de ebullición. Capturó un pezón entre sus labios y ella gritó sintiendo más cerca su orgasmo.

Lo tomó del cabello para mantenerlo en ese lugar y continuó gimiendo ante sus atenciones, era como si estuviera rodeada por una neblina de deseo que le impedía pensar y solo le permitía sentir e incrementaba la humedad entre sus piernas.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y en esta ocasión ambos gimieron cuando sus pezones rígidos quedaron aplastados bajo el firme pecho del rubio. La sensación de sentirlo piel con piel era indescriptible.

Él aun llevaba puestos los pantalones de mezclilla, y la tosquedad de la tela rozando su fina prenda interior, incrementaban su tortura. Se frotó contra él tratando de encontrar por fin su liberación y fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mano de Peeta.

― Déjame hacerlo ― suplicó con los ojos completamente negros de deseo.

No podía hablar, así que de nuevo asintió con la cabeza.

Los dedos de Peeta se colaron por debajo de la ropa interior a juego que traía, la falda estaba enrollada en la cintura, así que no era ningún estorbo entre los dos. Katniss gimió de nuevo y se aferró a él para que la besara, y el momento en que un dedo recorrió su entrada, arqueó la espalda y empujó con su pelvis para arriba, deseaba más.

Estaba derritiéndose, la piel le ardía, las terminaciones nerviosas le burbujeaban y comenzaba a recorrerla un hormigueo por todas partes.

― Peeta… ― suplicó en su boca.

El momento en que un dedo se deslizó en su interior, todo estalló. Ella cerró los ojos y lo tomó fuertemente de su brazo para que no lo moviera y lo mantuviera donde estaba hasta que los espasmos que recorrían su interior se calmaron y ella se hundió más en la cama. Fue rápido, pero era algo que no habían hecho antes y eso aceleró su orgasmo.

El rubio retiró su mano con cuidado y puso las dos a ambos lados de su cabeza, atrapándola contra la almohada.

― Eres increíblemente sexy, jamás me voy a cansar de repetirlo ― le sonrió ― Casi haces que me venga tan solo de verte a ti.

En ese momento ella reparó en él y que mientras ella había alcanzado su clímax, su novio no lo había hecho. Colocó la mano sobre sus jeans y sintió la erección.

― Haces que se me ponga muy dura ― habló de nuevo con la voz ronca.

A ella le gustó su forma de expresarse tan directa. Así que aprovechando que por su cuerpo aun la recorrían rastros de valentía y lujuria, le desabrochó el cinturón, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera.

― ¿Qué haces? ― detuvo su mano cuando ella iba a introducirla en sus pantalones de mezclilla.

― Lo justo ― trató de liberarse y continuar.

― Katniss… ― de nuevo la detuvo y negó con la cabeza ― No es necesario, no me debes nada y no quiero que te sientas comprometida a hacerlo. Créeme que lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita… conviertes mis fantasías en realidad.

― No me siento obligada ― fijó la mirada en la suya ― Quiero hacerlo… claro solo si tú lo permites.

Soltó su mano, ella la introdujo en su bóxer y de inmediato lo sintió, aunque estaba duro, la piel que lo cubría se sentía suave y muy caliente. No sabía que hacer, así que tomó su erección con la mano y cerró los dedos alrededor.

Él lanzó un gruñido ― ¡Diablos, Katniss!

Pero la verdad, ella no sabía que hacer ― Yo… no… ― le sonrió apenada ― ¿Qué hago?

― Yo te enseño ― colocó su mano sobre la suya ― Solo aprieta un poco más y desliza la mano de arriba abajo. Aunque te advierto que no voy a durar mucho.

No lo estaba viendo directamente pues su mirada estaba fija en la de su novio, pero podía sentirlo.

El líquido que salió de la punta, Peeta lo esparció con su pulgar para lubricarse y también aprovechó la humedad que Katniss había dejado en sus dedos.

Ella hizo los movimientos como él le indicó, y acercó el rostro al suyo para besarlo, al tiempo que recorría su longitud.

De nuevo una mano se puso sobre la suya ― Me voy a venir ― y de pronto un líquido espeso y caliente le cubrió los dedos. Se sentía raro, pero no desagradable.

― Lo siento ― dijo él cuando abrió los ojos. Ella no había retirado la mano, no sabía que hacer, pero él la limpió con el mismo bóxer y después bajó de la cama de un saltó y corrió al baño por papel higiénico para terminar de limpiarla.

Katniss se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y él se recostó junto a ella. Por alguna extraña razón no sintió la necesidad de cubrir sus senos, y así se colocó sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

― Definitivamente, el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron así un rato más, solo disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 3 años**

― No te muevas o te voy a picar con el alfiler.

― No me estoy moviendo, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado lenta ― Haymitch tenía el brazo extendido hacia un lado, mientras Effie ponía unos alfileres para hacerle algunos ajustes al saco ― ¡Ouch! Lo hiciste a propósito.

― Lo siento, querido, cuando me llamaste lenta, quise ir más rápido y terminé pinchándote.

― ¿Se puede? ― comentó una voz a su espalda.

La rubia volteó y sonrió ― Adelante, cariño ― colocó el siguiente alfiler.

― ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ― Haymitch le habló observándolo por el espejo.

Rye se sentó en el descansabrazo del sofá ― Quería pedirte ayuda con algo Effie.

― Espera, ya voy a terminar ― colocó los siguientes tres alfileres deprisa y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su esposo ― Listo.

― ¡Pudiste hacerlo más rápido desde el inicio, pero preferiste mantenerme durante una hora con el brazo extendido! ― se quitó el saco ― Tengo que ir con Chaff.

― Exagerado, a lo mucho fueron 10 minutos ― ella desató su alfiletero muñequera y lo colocó en su mesa de trabajo, antes de sentarse a un lado de Rye ― Dime, cómo puedo ayudarte.

― Necesito comprar un regalo de cumpleaños.

― ¿Sí? ― lo empujó con el codo ― ¿Alguien especial?

― Glimmer cumple años la próxima semana.

Effie apretó los labios por un momento, pero se forzó a seguir sonriendo ― ¿Tienes algo en mente?

― Tiene tiempo diciéndome cuánto le gustan tus aretes, unos plateados largos que tienen unos brillantitos.

― ¿Mis aretes Tiffany?

― Sí, esos. Quiero regalarle unos aretes así.

― Rye, esos aretes los tengo desde hace muchos años, me los regaló mi abuela, que en paz descanse ― sacudió la cabeza brevemente y le tomó una mano ― Lo que quiero decirte es que son muy costosos, pero quizás podamos encontrar algo parecido en otra tienda a un precio más accesible.

― Tengo dinero ahorrado, estoy seguro de que podré comprarlos.

Prefirió no empezar una discusión ― Bien, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos al centro comercial y los buscamos?

...

* * *

...

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Haymitch estaba recostado en la cama observando a su esposa.

― Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― se puso un poco de crema en las manos y después la esparció sobre su pierna derecha, la cual tenía apoyada sobre el banco del tocador.

― Porque te conozco. ¿Es por Rye? No te pregunté a qué vino a buscarte.

Ella suspiró y continuó con su tarea ― Creo que está muy entusiasmado con Glimmer.

― Lo he notado. ¿Y?

― Me preocupa que él está como…

― ¿Empelotado con ella?

― Una manera vulgar de decirlo ― apretó los labios ― Pero sí, y dudo mucho que ella sienta lo mismo.

― Son jóvenes, déjalos.

― Es que siento que… ― sacudió la cabeza ― Mira en la tarde Rye me pidió ayuda para comprarle un regalo a Glimmer de cumpleaños, pero al parecer lo que ella le pidió, fueron unos aretes Tiffany como los míos.

― ¿Y?

― Haymitch ― volteó a verlo ― ¿No escuchaste? Dije Tiffany.

― Aja.

― No conoces esa marca ¿verdad?

― Claro que sí, amiga ― dijo con voz fingida. Se enderezó y se echó el cabello para atrás ― Y el color de uñas de moda para este otoño es el rojo carmesí.

Ella rio y le dio un golpe en el pie ― Eres imposible. Tiffany, para tu información, es una de las marcas de joyería más costosas.

― Que le regale otra cosa entonces.

― Trataré de convencerlo mañana. Espero que desista una vez que vea los precios, pero sabes cómo es él, y Glimmer… no me malinterpretes, pero siempre que los veo juntos creo que ella se está tratando de aprovechar de él.

― ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Effie le lanzó una mirada, se quitó la bata y agarró de nuevo el bote de crema.

― Espera. Ven acá, yo te ayudo con eso.

―Vaya, ¡Qué caballeroso! ― pero hizo como le indicó y se acercó a él vistiendo solo su ropa interior a juego color negro ― Retomando el tema, aunque me dé pena admitirlo, quizás si me comporté como Glimmer en preparatoria.

― ¿Le pedías a los chicos que te compraran cosas?

― No, eso no; pero… recuerdo un compañero que se llamaba Larry y era todo un genio en física, sabía que yo le gustaba, así que puede que me haya aprovechado de eso y me convirtiera en su compañera de laboratorio para que hiciera un proyecto muy grande que teníamos que entregar a final del curso.

― Chica mala ― se puso de pie y le dio un beso en el hombro, al tiempo que empezaba a colocarle crema sobre el vientre y a frotarla con movimientos circulares.

― ¿Crees que sea el Karma? ¿Qué me va a hacer pagar eso que hice, haciendo sufrir a mi niño?

― Sabes que no creo en esas cosas. Lo que sí creo es que estás celosa. Estás actuando como una mamá celosa.

― ¡No seas ridículo!

― Es la verdad ― la giró en sus brazos ― Deja al muchacho. Ayúdale con su regalo, pero evita que se gaste todos sus ahorros comprando unos estúpidos aretes, y deja que solo se tope con pared, las desilusiones son parte de la vida.

La rubia hizo un mohín, no le gustaba la idea de que Rye pudiera sufrir un desamor.

Haymitch la besó, pero ella no cambió su postura, entonces le besó el cuello y le lamió ese punto tras la oreja que era su debilidad y fue lo que bastó para que ella se relajara y se olvidara de todo por un momento.

...

* * *

...

La joyería de la que tanto hablaba Glimmer, en verdad sobrepasaba su presupuesto y por mucho. Ya no tenían un diseño igual a los aretes de Effie, pero el modelo más parecido tenía un precio de 5,000 dólares, lo cual, era ridículo. Así que fue a otra tienda con la rubia, y se decidió por unos aretes Swarovski de plata, también con un diseño similar a lo que estaba buscando y que para su suerte tenían un descuento del 50% y solo había tenido que pagar 65 dólares por ellos.

Estaban en la fiesta de Glimmer, Annie y Beetee; y Rye estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a la rubia que lo acompañara a otro lado para poder darle el regalo en privado; pero no podía evitar sentir muchos celos al ver a la chica que tanto le gustaba, bailando con el idiota de Marvel.

Odiaba cómo le sonreía y le coqueteaba, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de él sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba el otro trapecista, aunque albergaba la esperanza de poder conquistarla. Por esa razón, trataba siempre de ayudarla a estudiar y le horneaba el pan que quisiera y le daba coraje saber que Marvel no movía un dedo por ella y aun así la tenía al alcance de su mano.

― Glimmer ― la llamó en cuanto ella se acercó a una mesa por una bebida.

― Hola Rye ― le sonrió ― Te ves muy bien esta noche ― lo recorrió con la mirada. Y ese tipo de acciones era lo que le daba esperanzas.

― Tú también te ves muy hermosa.

― Gracias ― le batió las pestañas.

― Me gustaría darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ― agarró con más fuerza la pequeña bolsita que traía en las manos y volteó hacia los lados ― Pero en otro lugar.

― ¡Un regalo! ― el rostro se le iluminó. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó entre las casas a un lugar apartado ― ¡No me digas que es lo que te pedí!

― Bueno… ― se rascó la nuca.

En ese momento la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Rye estaba seguro de estar en el paraíso, si es que ese lugar estaba lleno de ángeles como ella que besaban así.

Se separaron antes de poder profundizarlo más.

― Bien, ¡Qué esperas! ― extendió las manos ― ¡Dámelo!

Él colocó la bolsita en sus manos.

― ¿Swarovski? ― preguntó en cuánto vio el logo plateado impreso en la bolsa.

El rostro le había cambiado por completo, ya no sonreía, lo que hizo que él sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

― Como los aretes de Effie ya no había, así que te busqué el modelo más perecido que encontré en otra tienda.

Ella abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo ― Son bonitos, aunque yo quería unos Tiffany ― clavó la mirada en la suya ― Y no me hubiera importado que fueran más pequeños.

― Yo todavía tengo el recibo de compra de los aretes… supongo que puedo regresar a la tienda que te gusta tanto y tratar de conseguir unos.

― ¿En verdad? ― de nuevo esa sonrisa que le encantaba ― ¿Harías eso por mí?

― Claro.

― Conservaré estos aretes que son lindos, y no puedo esperar a ver los otros que vas a comprarme ― se acercó a él y esta vez solo le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca ― Muchas gracias, Rye ― le dijo antes de marcharse de nuevo a la fiesta.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Rye estaba parado frente a la gran carpa con una pequeña bolsa de joyería Tiffany en una mano y 225 dlls menos en su cuenta de ahorros. Había regresado al centro comercial, esta vez solo, y compró unos sencillos aretes de plata, redondos y pequeños, que alrededor traían impresa la marca de la joyería.

Sonrió, estaba seguro de que a Glimmer le encantarían y desde que salió de la tienda no había dejado de pensar en la reacción que tendría la chica en cuanto se los diera, ¿lo abrazaría? ¿lo volvería a besar? No podía esperar más, así que entró y se fue directo a la pista donde esperaba encontrarla entrenando a los perritos; lo que nunca esperó encontrar fue a la rubia en brazos de Marvel, besándose.

― ¡Glimmer! ― le gritó. Sentía rabia.

Marvel se separó de ella y cuando lo vio comenzó a reír. Ella por su parte enfocó la mirada en la bolsa que traía en sus manos.

― Rye… yo.

No esperó a escuchar cualquiera que fuera la excusa que pensaba darle, salió de prisa de la carpa, sentía rabia.

― ¡Rye! ― le gritó otra voz.

Él no hizo caso y se fue directo a su casa.

― ¡Rye, espera! ― llegó Delly corriendo a su lado ― ¿Estás bien?

Exhaló, cerró los ojos un momento y después le contestó ― Perfectamente ― bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa que traía en las manos y se la tendió ― Toma, te compré un regalo, espero que te guste.

― ¡Gracias! ― exclamó una emocionada Delly.

Tomó uno de sus rizos y se lo colocó tras la oreja ― Seguro se te verán bien.

Se metió a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, sin saber que una semana después regresaría a la joyería a comprar un pendiente para la misma chica que minutos antes le había roto el corazón.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Advertí que las cosas se iban a calentar un poco entre esta pareja. Espero les haya gustado**

 **Y ya empiezan a ver que fue lo que pasó entre Glimmer y Rye. Y sí, los aretes que tenía Delly el capítulo anterior, fueron los que Rye había comprado para Glimmer.**

 **Próximo capítulo, boda de Finnick y una sorpresa hayffie.**

 **Necesito ideas para la boda, así que si ya tienen en mente algo, no duden en dejármelo saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios: 0catita, claudiacobos79, Brujita22, Carla, AbyRegal4Ever123, 75everything, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, blankius, atalinunezz1, F.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	37. Esperanza y Amor

Capítulo 37

 **Esperanza y Amor**

Haymitch tomó su mano y se la besó, Effie le sonrió ampliamente, se veía radiante de felicidad, y aunque él le devolvió la sonrisa, la verdad tenía miedo, le preocupaba que las cosas no salieran como esperaban.

― En un momento más viene el doctor.

― Gracias ― contestaron a la enfermera.

― Todo va a salir bien, lo presiento.

― Seguro que sí, princesa ― esperaba que el optimismo de su esposa no fuera en vano, tampoco todo lo que habían hecho para estar ahí: el tratamiento para estimulación ovárica de Effie, las múltiples citas cada dos días para el monitoreo, las inyecciones, la intervención en la que se llevó a cabo la punción folicular para extraer los óvulos maduros, sin contar con la fuerte suma de dinero que habían pagado por el procedimiento, y de nuevo su participación no se comparaba con la de ella, él solo tuvo que entregar una muestra de semen.

― ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estamos? ― entró el doctor seguido de la enfermera.

― Muy bien, doctor. ¡Ya estamos listos!

― Bien, pero primero quiero comentarles algo.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó él algo tenso, anticipando que venían malas noticias.

― No son malas noticias ― trató de tranquilizarlo como si le hubiera leído la mente ― Extrajimos siete óvulos, se los había comentado, pero faltaba ver cuántos quedaban viables después de la fecundación y habíamos comentado la posibilidad de implantarte dos embriones y de criopreservar los sobrantes de buena calidad para poder repetir el procedimiento en un año para un segundo embarazo.

― Sí ― asintió ella.

― Bien, solo tenemos tres embriones.

― Los demás…

― Los demás no son viables. Pero no se preocupe, la cuestión es la siguiente, quería proponerles que implantáramos los tres.

― ¿Tendríamos trillizos? ― preguntó de inmediato Haymitch. Deseaba tener un hijo, ¿pero tres?

― Dado el historial de su esposa y el factor de la edad es poco probable. Lo que deseamos aquí es que se implante uno. Aunque claro, por estadísticas hay posibilidades…

― Entonces ¿podrían ser trilllizos?

― ¡Haymitch! ― volteó a verlo Effie y no se veía muy contenta ― ¡Quiero que me implanten los tres! ― le dijo con determinación.

― Creo que es la mejor opción, pero la decisión la toman ustedes.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos, ya había tomado la decisión.

― Está bien, doctor. Serán los tres.

― Muy bien, vamos a prepararnos, será un proceso sencillo, después deberás descansar aquí por media hora y podrá retirarse ― le comentó a Effie.

El rubio no soltó su mano durante el procedimiento, ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en la pantalla observando como implantaban los embriones.

― Podrá retomar sus actividades sin problema señora Abernathy, nada más recuerde que no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo ni levantar objetos pesados. Muy importante, mantenga una actitud positiva y no se estrese ― comentó una vez que estuvieron listos para marcharse.

― De acuerdo, doctor, pero ¿cuándo sabré si estoy embarazada?

― Después de una fertilización in vitro, lo más recomendable es esperar 10 o 15 días para realizarte una prueba de embarazo, puede ser una casera. Yo en lo particular recomiendo a mis pacientes que esperen al día 13 para hacerse la prueba, no queremos que vaya a darte un falso negativo y te desilusiones, recuerda que cada día la hormona del embarazo HCG aumenta, cuando hay muy poca las pruebas no dan positivo ― le sonrió el doctor ― No se preocupen, y en cuanto tengan esos resultados, me los hacen saber para programar una cita de seguimiento, van a estar en el distrito Cinco ¿cierto?

― Sí.

― Perfecto, estamos cerca.

― Muchas gracias por todo, doctor ― Effie le tomó la mano.

― Gracias ― asintió con la cabeza Haymitch.

― ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba ― les dijo antes de que cerraran la puerta ― Nada de relaciones sexuales hasta no tener los resultados de la prueba de embarazo.

Haymitch solo apretó los labios y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

― No seas gruñón ― le sonrió ella ― Solo son dos semanas más.

...

Salieron de la clínica y Effie se giró para darle un efusivo abrazo ― ¡Vamos a ser padres!

― Princesa…

― Sé lo que quieres decirme, pero tú mismo escuchaste al doctor, hay que ser positivos ― se llevó una mano al vientre.

Haymitch suspiró y le dio un beso en la sien, esa era su última oportunidad, esperaba que ahora si tuvieran buenas noticias, no soportaba pensar cómo esto la quebraría de lo contrario.

...

* * *

...

Katniss se asomó de nuevo por la ventana de la suite del hotel en el que se celebraría la boda de Finnick y Annie más tarde. La vista era hermosa, la arena dorada y el agua del mar de un azul turquesa casi cristalino donde rompían las olas.

Desde que llegaron al Cuatro, hacía ya un mes, solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con Prim y Peeta disfrutando de la playa, pero habían tenido mucho trabajo, funciones dobles, ensayos para cubrir a la pareja que estaba apunto de casarse, ayudar a Effie y la pelirroja con los preparativos de la boda, y no les había quedado mucho tiempo libre; pero después del gran evento, tendrían una semana de vacaciones, y deseaba pasarla ahí, en el mar, cada día de ser posible.

― ¡Eit descerebrada! ― ella volteó ante el grito de Johanna ― Te estamos preguntando desde hace rato ¿Cómo se ve Annie?

Sonrió en cuanto vio a su amiga con un look bohemio, lucía un hermoso vestido de novia de encaje que había confeccionado Effie, era elegante y sencillo, se amoldaba a su cuerpo con la caída natural de la tela, tenía escote en pico y espalda descubierta, con dos exquisitos tirantes. El cabello rojo lo traía suelto con ondas que se veían muy naturales y una tiara con pequeñas perlas, conchas y estrellas de mar. El maquillaje era sencillo y resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

― Te ves hermosa, Annie ― la tomó de las manos ― En verdad, luces increíble.

― Gracias ― sonrió ampliamente ― Y todas ustedes lucen hermosas también, muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este día tan especial.

― No se vale llorar, eh ― la abrazó Johanna ― O Effie tendrá que maquillarte de nuevo y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todas las presentes se voltearon a ver entre ellas, estaban contentas por la boda. Jo, Sandy, Delly, Prim y ella, eran las damas, y estarían a un lado de la novia. Iban iguales, con un vestido color azul aguamarina corto de cuello halter, con drapeado en la parte de arriba y un cinturón con brillantitos y estrellas de mar y perlas a juego con el tocado de Annie.

― Muy bien ― las llamó Effie, traía su agenda en la mano ― Es hora de la sesión de fotos de Annie, y por supuesto algunas fotos serán con ustedes también. ¡Andando chicas, que hoy tenemos un gran, gran día!

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Prim la tomó del brazo ― Esto es muy emocionante ¿no? ¡Jamás creí que iríamos a una boda y menos que seríamos damas! ― le sonrió ampliamente.

― Sí, patito, vamos a disfrutar.

― Espera, ¿está bien mi peinado?

― Perfecto ― traía el cabello recogido en una trenza estilizada como ella.

― Entonces, ¡Vámonos! Ya escuchaste a Effie, ¡Va a ser un súper gran, gran feliz día!

― Creo que no dijo exactamente eso… ― pero su hermana ya había corrido hacia el elevador.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Estás nerviosa?

― Jamás había ido a una boda.

― Yo estuve presente en la de Haymitch y Effie, y Jack y Hazelle, pero fue hace años.

Volteó hacia el frente ― Vino mucha gente.

― Sí, allá está el hermano de Effie con su familia, también vinieron Cinna y Portia.

― De este lado, están Cato y Clove ― indicó ella.

― Ah, sí los vi, los saludé hace rato. También vinieron algunos amigos de Finnick y Annie de aquí del distrito, y esos de allá con los tíos de ella.

― ¿Qué le pasa al señor? Parece enojado.

― Según escuché, quería entregar a Annie en el altar, pero se molestó al saber que va a ser Haymitch quien lo haga.

― Estás en todo, Mellark ― lo empujó ligeramente con el codo.

Él rio ― No es mi culpa que ustedes se tarden mil años en arreglarse, nosotros en cambio tenemos aquí un buen rato.

Lo recorrió de nuevo con la mirada, se veía muy atractivo con el traje de lino color arena y la camisa que combinaba con su vestido― Y estuviste disfrutando del "todo incluido" del hotel, me imagino.

― Solo unas bebidas, hay que aprovechar ― le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar asiento ― Creo que ya vamos a empezar.

Estaban sobre la playa. Habían acomodado una pérgola adornada con telas vaporosas y ristras de conchas, y como el resto de los detalles de la decoración, estaban combinados con el mismo tono de azul.

Había varias hileras de sillas para los invitados, separados por un pasillo, aunque ellos no tomarían asiento ahí, sino estarían al frente; las damas del lado de la novia y los padrinos del lado del novio.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar y empezaron a avanzar, al frente iba Finnick del brazo de Effie, seguidos varios pasos más atrás por Johanna y Bannock, los padrinos de honor. Ella giró el pequeño ramo de flores en su mano antes de avanzar junto con Peeta, tras ellos los seguían Rye y Delly, Darius y Sandy, y al final, Gale junto con Prim.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, igual que lo ensayaron el día anterior, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Annie tomada del brazo de Haymitch, comenzó a avanzar hacia al frente. A pesar de que se veía preciosa con su vestido y tocado, lo que más resaltaba de ella era su enorme sonrisa.

Finnick y Annie se habían decidido por una ceremonia tradicional de ese distrito, ya que ambos tenían sus raíces ahí. Las olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla, las palabras del juez haciendo analogías respecto a la inmensidad del océano comparados con el amor eterno, hicieron a un más especial el momento.

Llegó el momento de los votos, Katniss podía ver el rostro de Finnick quien se había girado para tomar las manos de Annie.

― He viajado por mucho tiempo, recorrido la tierra y también el inmenso mar. He conocido muchas personas, lugares, he crecido y aprendido cosas que me han ayudado a ser mejor persona. Pero la única verdad que he encontrado es que fui hecho para ti y tú has sido hecha para mí ― Finn le besó las manos ― He alentado esperanzas e intuiciones y he andado sin dirección. He perseguido sueños e ilusiones. Pero la única certeza que he encontrado es que el sueño de mi vida eres tú. Yo he sido hecho para ti y tú has sido hecha para mí.

Katniss escuchó un sollozo a su lado, Delly ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Sandy de inmediato le pasó un pañuelo.

El cobrizo continuó ― El mundo gira y gira y sé que las preguntas nunca cesan. Pero la realidad, todo se reduce al amor, desde la naturaleza hasta la poesía. Y la única respuesta que he encontrado, lo único de lo que siempre estaré seguro, es que he sido hecho para ti y tú has sido hecha para mí. Y prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, amándote cada día de mi vida. ― concluyó besando sus manos de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Annie tenía la voz quebrada cuando habló ― Yo Annie, prometo que siempre te protegeré, valoraré profundamente mi corazón y nuestra unión. A través de los buenos y malos tiempos, en la salud y enfermedad, independientemente de a dónde nos lleve la vida, confiaré en ti, te respetaré y amaré con lo más profundo de mi corazón ― tomó aire ― Cuidaré tus sueños y esperanzas, compartiré tus alegrías y tus penas. Seré tu mejor amiga, tu esposa y tu confidente. Todo lo que es mío ahora es tuyo. Te doy mi mano, te entrego mi corazón. Mi amor por siempre será tuyo por el resto de nuestras vidas ― terminó con algo de dificultad, pero la sonrisa de su novio la impulsaba a continuar hasta el final.

Era increíble como en un minuto tenían a todos llorando a su alrededor por tan hermosos votos y al otro los tenían riendo.

Finnick comenzó a gritar - ¡Dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí! ― Después saltándose todo el protocolo, tomó en brazos Annie, giró con ella en el aire para después besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando todo se calmaron y la pareja volvió a tomar su lugar, Johanna y Bannock pasaron al frente y colocaron una red de pescar sobre los hombros de los novios. Según se enteró ese día más temprano, era la misma red que habían utilizado los padres de Finnick en su boda y antes de ellos, Mags, quien personalmente la había tejido a mano.

La ceremonia en sí era muy hermosa, ella jamás había presenciado una. Volteó a ver a Peeta una vez más y sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando él de guiñó un ojo, y ella como una adolescente enamorada, sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, para después castigarse mentalmente ante su reacción, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Y su mente traicionera de nuevo la llevó a recordar todas las sesiones de besos y más que habían tenido desde el cumpleaños de Peeta, aunque nada como ese día, pues no habían vuelto a tener la casa para ellos solos y no podía dejar de fantasear con él, en ese momento su imaginación la llevó a la orilla de la playa, los dos recostados sobre la arena, mientras las olas llegaban lentamente hasta sus pies mojándolos, cómo las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo lentamente y …

― Katniss ― Delly le dio un codazo ― Reacciona, la ceremonia terminó, llévale el ramo a Annie.

¡Diablos! Abrió y cerró un par de veces los ojos para despejarse, aunque podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas a causa de sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Se apresuró a entregarle las flores a la pelirroja, y de nuevo tomó el brazo de Peeta, para marchar en orden por el pasillo.

En esta ocasión el cuarteto tocó el Himno de la Alegría, mientras los novios recorrían entre besos y risas el pasillo.

Caminaron todos por un anden de madera hasta el lugar donde sería la recepción.

Había una mesa con un gran cuadro con doble marco, era una pintura al óleo que mostraba la playa con un atardecer, en una esquina traía el nombre de Finnick y Annie y la fecha de ese día.

― Te quedó hermoso el cuadro, Peeta.

― Puedo pintar uno para ti, también ― le sonrió y tomó un plumón dorado.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó alarmada cuando vio que se disponía a escribir sobre la orilla.

― Es el álbum de firmas, por eso le puse doble marco. ¿Quieres que escriba por los dos, o prefieres escribir tu propio mensaje?

― Estoy segura qué tú lo harás mejor, yo firmaré a tu lado ― no tenía tanta facilidad de palabra como él.

Después de eso pasaron a felicitar a los novios.

― Sigue sonriendo así y mañana te dolerá la quijada ― se acercó a Finnick.

― ¡Katniss! ― la abrazó y la levantó del suelo ― Sigue con ese optimismo.

― ¡Muchas felicidades! ― le dijo ella y después giró hacia Annie ― ¡Les deseo lo mejor!

― Gracias por todo y por haber aceptado ser mi dama ― la abrazó ― Y también por cubrirnos con nuestro acto mientras no estamos.

― Es un gusto para nosotros, Annie ― ahora fue turno de abrazarla de Peeta.

― Hay fila tórtolos, apúrense por favor ― dijo Johanna tras ellos.

Katniss y Peeta se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos.

― Necesito tomar agua, siento que la garganta se me seca.

― Tranquila, lo harás muy bien, has ensayado mucho.

― Peeta se trata de su vals, no quiero equivocarme.

― Y no lo harás.

Ella suspiró ― Ya están los chicos de la música tomando sus posiciones, será mejor que vaya para checar el sonido.

Poco a poco los invitados tomaron sus lugares, mientras el atardecer caía sobre ellos cubriendo todo del color favorito de Peeta. Katniss volteó una vez más en su dirección y éste le guiñó de nuevo un ojo; era increíble como esa sencilla acción hizo que se calmaran sus nervios.

Un amigo de los novios de ese distrito hizo la presentación oficial de la nueva pareja, y Annie y Finnick dieron la vuelta a la pista bailando la canción de _Happy_ , lo que hizo que todos los invitados se pararan alrededor bailando y aplaudiendo. Fue un momento divertido y muy típico de ellos el hacer algo así.

Y cuando la pareja se colocó al centro de la pista, Katniss respiró hondo. La música comenzó a sonar y ella empezó a cantar su canción ― _Every time our eyes meet._ _This feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away._

...

― Señora Odair, permítame decirle que es usted la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida ― dijo Finnick mientras se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música.

― Gracias señor Odair, usted también se ve muy bien esta noche.

Juntaron sus frentes.

― Te amo, Annie. Todos los días haces que me enamore más de ti. Eres increíble.

― Vas a hacerme llorar de nuevo ― lo besó ella ― Yo te amo a ti, Finn. Hace 5 años no solo encontré a mí mejor amigo, si no al amor de mi vida.

Volvieron a besarse.

...

― _Baby, I'm amazed by you_ ― terminó de cantar Katniss con la mirada fija en su novio, no en la pareja que bailaban en medio de la pista, no pudo mirar hacia otro lado durante toda la canción, se sentía anclada a él.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

― No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pudo hacernos esto? ― Effie se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

― No es el primero ni será el último que decida dejarnos por un poco más de dinero ― Haymitch se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su whiskey.

― Quizás si le hubiéramos ofrecido más…

― Princesa, no voy a negarlo, es muy buen trapecista, pero no mejor que Finnick, Darius o los Mellark. No podemos incrementarle el sueldo en lo que pedía. ¡Es ridículo! Además, era demasiado engreído.

― ¡Pero se llevó todas nuestras ideas, todo lo que le enseñaste!

― Ahora el circo Snow va a tener un trapecista que vale la pena. Los demás… ― sacudió la cabeza ― No son buenos la verdad.

Recargó la cabeza en su hombro ― No puedo evitar sentir coraje, Cashmere y Gloss… y eso que ellos estuvieron con nosotros muchos años, y ahora Marvel.

― No pasa nada, cariño. Seguiremos adelante como siempre.

...

* * *

...

― Jo… ― la agarró de las caderas y la acercó más a él.

Ella continuó moviendo la cadera al tiempo que continuaba besándolo, mientras ambos seguían sentados sobre el sofá.

´Bannock bajó las manos lentamente acariciando su trasero y después las metió bajo la falda ― Me gusta cuando te vistes así ― tomó el elástico de su tanga ― Y te pones ésta.

Sonrió contra su boca, estaba sumamente excitada y gimió cuando él metió su mano haciendo el encaje de su ropa interior a un lado e introdujo dos dedos fácilmente.

― Bannock ― jadeó contra su boca ― Vamos… ― se movía involuntariamente contra sus dedos, pero teniendo el control de los movimientos ― Quiero hacerlo, vamos a la cama.

― Lo hemos intentado antes, muñeca ― movió el pulgar sobre su clítoris y ella gimió ― No es necesario, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada.

― No es presión, quiero hacerlo, quiero sentirte ― lo tomó del rostro para que la viera a los ojos ― ¿Vas a hacer que te ruegue?

Él sonrió, retiró su mano y la tomó por las piernas para llevarla a la habitación, pero una vez ahí en lugar de ponerla en la cama, la bajó para que quedara de pie.

― ¿Cómo…? ― preguntó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

― Túmbate en la cama ― le ordenó, tratando de sonar lo más segura de si misma que podía ― Yo necesito tener el control.

Bannock se quitó la ropa, tomó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón y se recostó.

Ya se habían visto desnudos varias veces, pero no habían logrado consumar el acto, los nervios y pánico en los que entraba ella la habían traicionado e impedido continuar.

Pero era una mujer fuerte y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ¡diablos! Era Johanna Mason, domadora de bestias salvajes y podía superar esto, tenía derecho a disfrutar, amar y ser amada.

Se quitó la ropa, reuniendo toda la confianza que tenía para mostrarse seductora mientras lo hacía. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque a veces lo olvidaba, pero bastaba una mirada hacia Bannock para recordarlo, la forma en la que la veía, cómo se la comía con la vista sabiendo que no solamente era lujuria, sino amor.

Subió a la cama y se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre él.

El rubio se enderezó, la tomó del rostro con las manos e hizo pequeños círculos con sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas ― Ojos abiertos, ¿de acuerdo? ― ella asintió ― Y en el momento que quieras, paramos ― la acercó a él y la besó.

Ella se derritió en ese beso y se movió sobre él, rozando su intimidad sobre la erección de su novio. Ambos gimieron.

Bannock solo se separó para colocarse el condón y acto seguido, volvió a enderezarse y la tomó por la cintura.

No alejó la vista de él ni un solo instante. Se apoyó en sus hombros mientras se elevaba y se posicionaba sobre él y lentamente fue bajando hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro.

Él tomó aire ― ¡Demonios, muñeca! ― jadeó y la tomó más fuerte de la cintura, al tiempo que recargó la frente en su pecho por un momento antes de volver la vista a ella.

Johanna estaba sonriendo. Se sentía poderosa, había temido la reacción de Bannock cuando sucediera, quizás en el fondo tenía miedo de que la rechazara, la viera como a una mujer rota, pero no era así, jamás fue así. Nunca la había visto con lástima.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, mientras tenían la mirada fundida uno en el otro. La sensación era increíble, el calor de su vientre aumentaba expandiéndose a todo su cuerpo. Estaba gimiendo, entregándose por completo en ese momento, disfrutando del placer que sentía. Estaba viva, echó la cabeza para atrás y rio. Incrementó la velocidad, Bannock le había cedido por completo el control e iban a su ritmo. Una espiral comenzó a formarse en su interior y ella solo quería alcanzar la cima. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, liberándose por fin de su pasado, probando la gloria junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno este capítulo fue más sobre Finnick y Annie, pero viene la fiesta, hay alcohol, la gente se desinhibe y sucederán muchas cosas en el siguiente.**

 **Con respecto a Haymitch y Effie, ¿Quieren bebé o no? y si sí, ¿Cuántos? ¿niño o niña?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, AbyEvilRegalEver123, atalinunezz1, Brujita22, Carla, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, BrendaTHG, 0catita, blankius y los guest.**

 **Me voy de vacaciones el próximo viernes, pero actualizaré el capítulo desde el aeropuerto.**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	38. ¡Saluuud!

Capítulo 38

 **¡Saluuud!**

Nunca había estado en una fiesta donde todos los asistentes irradiaran felicidad. Bueno, había estado en las fiestas que organizaban en el circo, las cuales eran muy divertidas, pero nada como esto.

Volteó a su alrededor mientras bailaba con Peeta, y observó a todos con detenimiento; dos parejas más adelante, pudo observar a Effie echar la cabeza hacia atrás riendo de algo que le estaba diciendo Haymitch, se veía radiante; a su derecha Prim bailaba con Rory, y tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, al final de cuentas había tenido que aceptar el noviazgo de su pequeña hermana con el chico Hawthorne, era mejor estar a favor y ser su amiga, de esta forma su hermana se abría más con ella y le contaba sus cosas, que tenerla en contra; a su izquierda, Hazelle bailaba con su hijo Vick y Jack lo hacía con Posy, la pareja sonreía mientras bailaban con sus hijos.

― ¿Qué tanto ves? ― le preguntó Peeta.

― Nada es solo que… ― cómo explicarlo sin que se burlara de ella, cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió, esperaba su respuesta.

― Es tonto.

― ¿Quién? ¿Yo soy tonto? ― la apretó más por la cintura.

― No, claro que no ― sabía que él bromeaba. Sacudió la cabeza ― Es solo que… mira a tu alrededor. Todos están sonriendo, están felices. Y ese sentimiento se contagia, yo misma no puedo quitarme esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

― Me gusta verte sonreír ― se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Katniss de inmediato volteó a su alrededor, no le gustaba llamar la atención de esa forma ― Pero tienes razón, creo que, en esta fiesta en particular, la gente se ve más feliz que de costumbre y debe ser por culpa de Finnick y Annie ― le guiñó un ojo ― El amor está en el aire y se puede respirar ― aspiró hondo.

Ella río.

La canción terminó y todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares, era la hora de la cena.

Un mesero colocó frente a ella un nuevo vaso de piña colada frappé. Katniss sonrió, tomó la pequeña cereza que adornaba la bebida, la mordió y después se llevó el vaso a los labios.

― ¡Esto está delicioso! ― colocó de nuevo el vaso frente a ella, se había tomado la mitad de un solo trago.

― Despacio, bonita. No es agua, tiene alcohol.

― ¡No seas aburrido, Mellark! ― le dijo Johanna a su lado ― Deja que la chica tome y se divierta. Esto no es algo que hagamos todos los días ― levantó la mano con su propia piña colada y brindó con ella ― ¡Salud!

Les dieron un trago a sus bebidas y de inmediato la domadora le pidió al mesero que les llevara dos más.

Después de la cena, la música cambió de ritmo a uno más movido. Todos se pararon a bailar, y ella se sintió más relajada, simplemente disfrutando del momento y bromeando con sus amigos con los pasos tontos de baile que hacían.

― ¡Señoritas! ― comentó en el micrófono el amigo de Finnick que la hacía de animador ― Ha llegado el momento que todas estaban esperando, ¡el ramo!

Los hombres abandonaron la pista en ese momento, mientras todas las mujeres se reunían en ésta, incluyendo las que estaban sentadas en las mesas.

Annie se subió a una silla y Finnick la sujetó por la cintura para servirle de apoyo mientras ella mantenía la vista fija atrás, sonriéndole a todas sus amigas mientras hacía la finta de arrojar el ramo varias veces.

A Katniss la empujaron por la espalda un grupo de chicas con los brazos levantados, esperando ser ellas las que atraparan el ramo ― Vaya, hay muchas mujeres realmente desesperadas. No puedo creer que crean que con el hecho de atrapar el ramo aseguran un pronto matrimonio ― le susurró a Johanna.

― Ni que lo digas ― la castaña estaba cruzada de brazos ― Yo solo estoy aquí porque Annie me amenazó con que, si no me veía a la hora de lanzar su ramo, haría que me vocearan por el micrófono.

La arquera río y volvió la vista al frente, al tiempo que el animador contaba hasta tres y el ramo salía disparado de las manos de Annie. Por un momento creyó que le caería a ella, pero aterrizó a su lado en el rostro de Johanna quien no tuvo más remedio que agarrarlo.

Todos comenzaron aplaudir, pero se podía ver el horror en los ojos de la chica ― ¡Tómalo Katniss!

― Yo no lo quiero ― levantó las manos para no tocarlo.

― ¡Agárralo tú, Clove! ― comentó girándose a su izquierda.

― Llegas tarde, cariño ― levantó la mano izquierda mostrándole sus anillos y se frotó con la derecha su abultado vientre.

― ¡Prim! Tenlo ― le dijo desesperada.

― ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo? ― la rubia se puso las manos en la cintura ― Solo me paré aquí porque se me hizo divertido ― le sonrió ampliamente.

― Delly, tengo que encontrar a Delly ― murmuró y se empezó a mover entre el grupo de mujeres que estaban aún sobre la pista.

Pero era tarde, en el micrófono ya habían pronunciado su nombre y todos le aplaudían y chiflaban.

Katniss no pudo evitar reír junto con Clove al ver el rostro mortificado de Johanna, mientras Bannock se le acercaba por la espalda y la abrazaba por la cintura, susurrándole algo al oído que al parecer la tranquilizó.

― A continuación, solicitamos a todos los caballeros que pasen a la pista y no, no se vale esconderse debajo de las mesas, todos los solteros deben pasar.

Annie se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes estuvo parada.

El grupo comenzó a tocar la canción _You can leave your hat on_ , y Finnick comenzó a bailarle sensualmente a Annie, quitándose lentamente el saco, lo que hizo que la pelirroja riera y se cubriera el rostro con las manos, dejando los dedos separados para observarlo.

Era una de sus rutinas de baile en el trapecio, los miembros del circo lo habían visto muchísimas veces, pero los otros invitados no dejaban de gritar.

Entonces Finnick se acercó a su esposa, metió su cabeza bajo la falda del vestido para retirarle con los dientes la liga ante los chiflidos y gritos de todos los presentes. Después de eso, fue turno del cobrizo de subir a la silla para arrojar la liga.

― Me informa Finnick, que no todos los solteros están en la pista ― anunciaron al micrófono ― Se solicita la presencia de Chaff y Brutus.

Sae, quién estaba sentada una mesa atrás de ella, comenzó aplaudir, mientras Seeder reía, empujando el brazo del moreno.

― ¡Me encantan las bodas! Definitivamente, mi fiesta favorita ― Prim estaba emocionadísima a su lado.

― Seguro que sí, patito.

― Ya quiero comenzar a organizar la boda de Jo ― dijo la rubia.

― Yo jamás me voy a casar ― la domadora estaba a su lado, aun sujetaba el ramo en sus manos, y aunque trataba de mostrarse enojada, lo cierto es que estaba tratando de contener su sonrisa.

― ¡Muy bien a la cuenta de tres! Uno, dos, tres.

La liga salió volando y aterrizó sobre la duela de la pista. Todos los hombres se hicieron a un lado como si hubieran arrojado una bola de fuego.

Todo mundo rio.

― Va de nuevo, pero esta vez, tienen que agarrarla ¿de acuerdo? ― el animador contó de nuevo y en esta ocasión, Finnick la arrojó con más fuerza, aterrizando en las manos de Gale.

Gale sonrió cortésmente y giró la liga en su dedo índice. Pero Katniss pudo darse cuenta de que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, lo que significaba que no estaba muy cómodo.

Peeta se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído que iba ir al baño y regresaba en un momento más. Así que Katniss siguió con la mirada al mayor de los Hawthorne y al ver que se sentaba solo en una de las mesas, decidió ir con él.

― Hola, Catnip ― la saludó en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

Un mesero pasó con una bandeja llena de bebidas y ambos tomaron un vaso, ella de piña colada y él, de tequila con toronja.

― ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? ― preguntó él después de dar un trago al vaso.

― La verdad muy bien ― sonrió ― Aunque sea difícil de creer. Pero dudo mucho que tú te sientas igual.

― Sí, bueno… ― se encogió de hombros y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

― ¿Es por Madge? ― la música estaba lo suficientemente alta para que alguien los escuchara, además estaban solos en la mesa.

Gale no tenía muchas personas con las cuales hablar de su relación con la nieta de Snow, solo Finnick, Bannock y ella, así que fue sincero, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ― Sí ― suspiró ― A veces siento que nuestra relación tiene una fecha de caducidad.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ― levantó las cejas y comenzó a enumerar ― Circos rivales, relación a distancia, nos vemos solamente dos veces por año… no es como que se pueda salir de allá y venirse aquí conmigo, no cuando su apellido es Snow ― se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Pero la amo, así que... ― tomó de nuevo el vaso ― supongo que seguiremos juntos hasta que ya no podamos.

Katniss no sabía que decirle, se sentía mal por su amigo. Estaba tratando de buscar una frase de aliento cuando fueron interrumpidos.

― Gale ― Clove apareció a su lado ― ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ― preguntó ― Ya sabes que a Cato no le gusta bailar, y tengo que aprovechar para moverme antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo ― se frotó su vientre.

― Ánimo ― le guiñó un ojo Katniss cuando él se puso de pie, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle con las prisas, pero esperaba que Gale hubiera interpretado su apoyo.

Ella tomó el vaso y se acabó lo que quedaba de la bebida.

― Te estaba buscando ― escuchó la voz de Peeta a un lado.

Sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista donde estaban sus amigos bailando.

La música cambió de nuevo, todos reían, bailaban, colocándose sombreros graciosos que les regalaron los del grupo, lentes y globos.

Nunca había bailado tanto en su vida, y no quería parar aún.

Poco a poco los miembros mayores del circo comenzaron a retirarse. Era la una de la madrugada, pero la boda había comenzado en la tarde. Prim también se despidió de ella, se quedaría con los Hawthorne, lo que le dio tranquilidad a Katniss, sabía que Hazelle la tendría vigilada.

Continuaron el baile, ahora solo quedaba un grupo más pequeño de amigos de los novios.

― ¡Shots! ― comenzaron a gritar.

Colocaron un carrito a un lado de la pista lleno de caballitos con bebidas frappés de diferentes colores.

― ¡Vamos! ― la jaló de la mano Johanna.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la domadora le pasó dos caballitos ― Yo fui a la degustación de estos, tienes que probarlos todos.

No lo pensó, se tomó de un trago el de color amarillo ― Mmm… mango ― después se tomó el otro ― ¡limón! No estoy segura cual me gusta más, los dos están muy buenos.

Johanna le quitó los caballitos vacíos de las manos ― No puedes decidir hasta que los hayas probado todos ― le entregó dos más.

― Katniss, esos tienen alcohol, tómalos con calma ― le advirtió Peeta.

― No seas aguafiestas como dijo Jo, y pruébalos.

― Estoy tomando otra cosa, mejor no mezclo.

― Anda ― acercó un vasito a sus labios.

― No, así estoy bien ― dijo riendo ante la insistencia de su novia.

Ella hizo un puchero, se lo tomó y después tomó al rubio por el cuello y lo besó, vertiendo en su boca parte de la bebida, pero ahí no paró el beso, éste se tornó obsceno y Katniss recorrió su boca con la lengua antes de morderle el labio inferior y finalmente separarse de él ― ¿Te gustó? ― susurró contra sus labios.

― No tienes idea de cuánto ― la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, de forma que pudiera sentir contra su vientre cuánto le había gustado― Pero creo que ya estás un poquito pasada de copas ― le dijo al oído.

― ¡Claro que no! ― rio y se volvió a acercar a él para besarlo, repitiendo el beso anterior.

Cuando se separaron él juntó la frente con ella ― Katniss, en el momento que empiezas con estas demostraciones públicas de afecto, de las cuales no me quejo, sé que estás un poquito tomada.

Se sentía relajada, desinhibida, amaba a ese chico y no le importaba en ese momento que todos los presentes la vieran ― Quizás un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar este momento ― lo abrazó fuerte por el cuello haciendo que se inclinara más hacia ella ― Prim se fue con Jack y Hazelle, tenemos mi habitación solo para nosotros ― se restregó contra él, provocándolo más.

― No me hagas esto, bonita. Que soy capaz de tomarte de la mano y llevarte a esa habitación ya mismo.

― ¿Qué esperas? ― le preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Si bien no estaba completamente borracha, el alcohol que había consumido la hacía más atrevida y valiente, así que tomó su mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios ― Extraño éstos ― no apartó la vista de él mientras introdujo tres dedos en su boca, chupándolos lentamente.

― ¡A la mierda todo! ― susurró. La tomó de la mano y sin despedirse de nadie, comenzaron su camino hacia el hotel.

Pero su movimiento no pasó desapercibido a sus amigos.

― ¡Eh! ¿A dónde creen que van? ― les gritó Finnick.

Ambos cerraron los ojos. Estaban frustrados.

― ¡Regresen su culo para acá en ese instante! ― levantó una botella de tequila ― Mis padrinos no se van a ir hasta que esta botella de tequila esté vacía.

― Sí, Katniss ― se acercó a ella Annie y la tomó de la mano ― Todavía quedan muchos de esos deliciosos shots.

...

* * *

...

La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía demasiado pesados, pero la resequedad en la garganta le pedía a gritos que tomara un poco de agua.

Suspiró y movió su mano derecha, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ésta estaba sobre un cuerpo caliente. Así que abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero al ver a Peeta a su lado se tranquilizó.

No recordaba mucho después de que los hicieron regresar a la fiesta para continuar tomando.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, la sentía pastosa además de seca. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero cuando la sábana cayó sobre su regazo, se quedó paralizada de terror. ¡Tenía los pechos desnudos! Levantó la sábana con dedos temblorosos solo para descubrir que estaba ¡completamente desnuda!

¡No puede ser! Volteó hacia su izquierda para ver a Peeta quién aun dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios. El rubio tenía el pecho desnudo, pero ella necesitaba saber si al igual que ella, no traía nada de ropa, así que despacio levantó la sábana que cubría sus caderas, pero apenas lo hizo, dejó caer la sábana de nuevo y se tapó la boca con las dos manos, todo malestar debido a la resaca parecía haberse esfumado. Los dos estaban cómo Dios los trajo al mundo.

¿Qué habían hecho?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Les mando esta actualización desde el aeropuerto, ya que me voy de vacaciones.**

 **Lo siento porque en esta ocasión no hubo flashback, pero con el viaje encima no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y no quise dejarlos sin nada. Para las que leen esta historia por hayffie, no se apuren que serán recompensadas, habrá más hayffie en otros capítulos, después de todo tenemos que ver que pasa con la FIV de Effie.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasó con Katniss y Peeta? Si quieren saber todo con lujo de detalles me avisan, si no, solo pondré leves recuerdos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus reviews: atalinunezz1, 75everything, AbyEvilRegal4ever, Ilovehayffie, Igora Mellark, 0catita, Carla, BrendaTHG y claudiacobos79.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	39. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

**Capítulo 39**

 **¿Qué pasó anoche?**

― Peeta ― lo empujó ligeramente del brazo, pero el rubio no se movió y seguía con la misma sonrisa en los labios, lo que a ella la desesperó y molestó ― ¡Peeta, despierta! ― lo golpeó con una almohada en el rostro.

Él abrió los ojos y de inmediato se llevó una mano a la cabeza ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Lo siento, pero no despertabas.

― Bonita, estoy a tu lado, no grites. Estaba teniendo un sueño increíble ― se enderezó con las palmas de las manos cubriendo sus ojos, después las subió y se hizo el cabello para atrás, entonces se giró hacia ella y abrió la boca ― Me encanta despertar con esta vista, creo que podría acostumbrarme ― estiró la mano y con los dedos acarició uno de sus senos.

― ¡Peeta! ― ella le dio un manotazo y de inmediato se cubrió el pecho con la sábana ― No hice que te despertaras para esto.

El rubio le sonrió ― No puedo evitarlo.

― Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria.

Frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

― ¿Anoche? ― el volteó a su alrededor antes de posar de nuevo los ojos en ella ― ¿La boda…?

Ella se desesperó ― ¡Aquí! ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

Se notaba que el trapecista no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

― Levanta la sábana de tu regazo ― le ordenó, al tiempo que ella apretó la sábana a su lado para que no pudiera verla.

― Estoy desnudo ― frunció el ceño de nuevo.

― ¡Yo también! Por eso quiero saber qué pasó anoche.

― No lo sé ― negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

― ¿Si quiera recuerdas cómo llegamos a la habitación?

― No, bonita.

― ¡Rayos! Yo tampoco ― bajó la mirada preocupada y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para morderse la uña del pulgar ― ¿Crees qué…? ― le costaba preguntarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo ― ¿Crees qué nosotros lo hicimos? ― mantuvo la mirada fija en la cama.

― No sé ― contestó él en apenas un susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió que Peeta cubrió la otra mano que mantenía en la cama con la suya.

― Eit, tranquila, bonita ―soltó el aire mientras acariciaba lentamente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, haciendo pequeños círculos ― Me gustaría creer que en el estado en el que obviamente nos encontrábamos los dos, no hicimos nada. No creo que sería capaz de hacerte algo así si no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos.

― Pero… ¿Y si lo hicimos? ― presionó.

― Te… ¿te duele algo?

Katniss rio sin mucho humor ― Me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me está matando.

― Pero… ― señaló con una mano ― ¿Te duele ahí? ¿Sientes alguna molestia?

De pronto entendió y se puso roja ― No me he movido, no sé.

Él bajó la vista a la cama, se hizo a un lado y comenzó a mover las sábanas.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Buscando algún indicio… algo.

Ella también se hizo a un lado y luego resopló molesta ― No todas las mujeres sangran ¿sabías? Y menos con la actividad física que llevamos, además monto caballo desde pequeña y me di muchos golpes y…

― Katniss ― la detuvo antes de que siguiera hablando ― No traigo condón.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

― Estoy 100% seguro de que no traía uno anoche, así que estaba buscando… tú sabes…

Sus nauseas regresaron. Tomó fuerte la sábana y corrió al baño. Apenas si llegó se dejó caer de rodillas frente al retrete porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban y comenzó a devolver.

De pronto sintió las manos de Peeta que le sujetaban el cabello con una pinza, probablemente agarró la que había dejado la tarde anterior sobre el lavabo. Y después escuchó como llenaba un vaso con agua y se lo tendía a un lado.

La sábana había resbalado por completo en el piso y a ella ya no le importaba, se sentía mal.

Peeta le bajó al baño cuando ella escupió el agua para enjuagarse la boca y después la ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomó la sábana para cubrirle al menos hasta la cintura mientras la acompañaba al lavabo para que se cepillara los dientes.

No quería ni verse en el espejo, su aspecto era terrible, el cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, traía los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido porque no se había desmaquillado la noche anterior.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una toalla después de lavarla.

― Esas marcas.

Levantó la vista de nuevo al espejo, su rostro estaba horrible y tenía marcas de maquillaje por todas partes ― ¿Cuál de todas?

― Estas ― el rubio pasó con cuidado su dedo justo por debajo del pezón de su seno derecho.

Ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor ― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Diablos, es una mordida! ― dijo horrorizado Peeta, quien se había agachado para inspeccionarla de cerca.

― ¿Una mordida? ― se giró de nuevo al espejo tratando de sujetarse él seno hacia arriba para verse mejor.

― Lo siento, bonita ― el rubio de inmediato se llevó una mano al cabello ― No puedo creer que…

― No digas nada, al menos es tu mordida.

― Eso espero, pero para estar seguros podría medir mi mordida, ya sabes…

Ella volteó a verlo incrédula y entonces notó su sonrisa ― No puedo creer que tengas todavía ánimos de bromear ― bajó la vista y de inmediato se puso roja ― ¡Sigues desnudo!

Se encogió de hombros ― Tú te llevaste la sábana.

Cerró los ojos ― Por favor, solo ponte algo.

― ¡Quizás lo hicimos anoche y tú te niegas a verme completamente desnudo! ― negó con la cabeza ― Además, ya me habías visto antes.

― Sí, pero no completamente desnudo, además no ayudan mucho tus palabras.

Rodó los ojos y se giró para salir del baño.

Katniss no pudo evitarlo, abrió los ojos y lo vio de espaldas y de inmediato hizo una exclamación que hizo que Peeta se detuviera.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó asustado.

― Tú… ― lo detuvo del brazo para que no se girara ― Tú también tienes mordidas ― dijo apenas en un susurro.

― ¿Qué? ― él trató de girarse para ver.

― Dos mordidas en tu trasero ― se llevó una mano a la boca ― Una en cada cachete.

Peeta salió del baño y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación.

Katniss solo escuchó un chiflido.

― Vaya… sea lo que sea que hicimos anoche, en verdad nos divertimos.

Ella se recargó en el lavabo ― ¡Esos comentarios realmente no ayudan mucho, Peeta!

...

* * *

...

Salieron de la habitación duchados y peinados.

Katniss se puso ropa limpia y Peeta le pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación al final de pasillo para poder cambiarse el traje del día anterior que tuvo que volver a vestir.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y aparecieron Rye y Delly.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando los vio, después bajó la mirada y caminó rápido por el pasillo.

― Rye ― lo detuvo Peeta por el brazo ― ¿Qué pasa? O, mejor dicho, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasó anoche?

― ¿No recuerdas nada?

― No.

― Tienes suerte ― le dio una palmada en el brazo y pasó a su lado apresurado para alcanzar a su novia.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Katniss.

― Ni idea.

Entraron en la habitación. Las dos camas dobles estaban revueltas y había un montón de ropa tirada por el piso, al igual que había amanecido su habitación.

Bueno, quizás era mejor quedarse con la duda.

Peeta se cambió rápido y bajaron al restaurante del hotel. Ya pasaba de la una de la tarde y a pesar del malestar de la resaca, sus estómagos gruñían de hambre.

Apenas entraron al restaurante y para su suerte, en la primer mesa se encontraban sentados Haymitch, Effie y el hermano de la rubia con su familia.

― ¿Cómo amanecieron chicos? ― preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Haymitch.

Katniss y Peeta hicieron un movimiento automático para ajustar en sus rostros las gafas de sol que traían y eso solo hizo que el mago riera más fuerte.

― Pasen a desayunar, queridos. Me imagino que se puso mejor la fiesta después de que nos retiráramos nosotros a dormir ― les guiñó un ojo Effie.

― ¡Vaya! ― susurró Katniss ― Pensé que nos echaría un sermón, pero últimamente ha estado algo rara ¿no? Toda sonrisas todo el día.

― Mejor para nosotros ― se encogió de hombros.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos y de pronto Prim apareció a un lado.

― ¡Hola Katniss! ― volteó a verlos a los dos ― ¡Lindas gafas! ― rio.

Vergüenza. De nuevo, qué clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a su hermana.

― ¡Hola Prim! ― Peeta le devolvió el saludo.

― Solo quería decirles que me voy con Rory y su familia al acuario. Nos vemos más tarde ― y eso fue todo. Se marchó prácticamente corriendo.

― Yo quería ir al acuario ― murmuró Katniss y recargó la frente en sus manos.

― Podemos ir mañana ― Peeta estiró la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya ― Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

― Lo que yo quiero ― clavó la mirada en la suya ― Es recordar ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

Un mesero se acercó a ellos y dejó vasos de agua y una jarra de limonada sobre la mesa y los invitó a pasar al buffet.

Ella suspiró, se sentía molesta y sabía que la culpa no era de su novio, no era justo que se desquitara con él.

― Vamos por algo de comida ― lo tomó de la mano.

Estaba en la barra de ensaladas cuando Johanna y Delly se toparon a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon a ver.

Jo tenía la mirada clavada en la rubia ― Ni una palabra a nadie ― siseó.

La chica de rizos ahogó un jadeo como asustada ― Ya te dije que no diremos nada.

― No me preocupa Rye, la chismosa eres tú.

La otra exclamó.

― Y por favor deja ya de hacer esos ruidos. Creo que anoche escuché suficiente de tus gemidos.

Delly se enderezó ― Tú eres más escandalosa que yo, apuesto que todo el piso te oyó.

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Peeta y Katniss se voltearon a ver.

― ¿Viste eso? ― preguntó el trapecista.

― Al parecer no somos los únicos a los que les pasó algo anoche. Creo que no quiero saber lo que ellos hicieron.

Regresaron a su mesa y se dispusieron a comer.

Pero Katniss había perdido el apetito ― Peeta… tenemos mordidas en el cuerpo, nos marcamos como si fuéramos animales ― susurró. No podía creerlo aún ― Y… si lo hicimos realmente y sin protección…

El rubio dejó el tenedor en el plato y se apresuró a tomar de nuevo su mano ― Si estás preocupada por un posible embarazo, quiero que sepas que yo haré lo correcto.

Ella abrió los ojos de horror, era terrible escuchar la palabra embarazo en voz alta. No podía pasarle eso.

― De acuerdo, mejor repasemos los eventos de anoche, a ver hasta donde recordamos cada uno ― trató de tranquilizarla su novio.

― Primero yo ― frunció el ceño pensativa ― Recuerdo que llevaron un carrito de shots de alcohol de diferentes sabores y de inmediato comencé a tomar con Johanna.

― Sí y ya estabas bastantito alegre en ese punto de la noche.

― ¡Claro que no! ― trató de defenderse.

Él levantó una ceja.

― Quizás un poco, pero eso lo recuerdo perfectamente y te dije que no estaba borracha.

― Entonces ¿te acuerdas cuando chupaste tres de mis dedos y me dijiste que los extrañabas?

Se puso completamente roja y se tapó el rostro con las manos ― ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí! No puedo creer que hiciera eso.

― Eh, no te avergüences, creo que fue algo super sexy.

Abrió los dedos en su rostro para verlo a través de ellos ― Bien, definitivamente estaba tomada, en mis cinco sentidos creo que no lo hubiera hecho.

― Ósea que Katniss borracha es igual a Katniss caliente.

― ¡Peeta! ― le dio un golpe en el brazo al rubio, y éste de inmediato se quejó entre risas y volteó a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado ― ¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso! ― estaba tratando de contener la risa, aunque seguía con la cara roja de vergüenza.

― Creo que es una de mis Katniss favoritas, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que nos marchemos de aquí y vayamos a buscar alguna bebida? Después de todo Prim se fue al acuario ― le guiñó un ojo.

Sabía que estaba bromeando y tratando de distraerla. Al menos uno de los dos estaba más relajado y no tan preocupado como ella.

Terminaron de comer y decidieron dar un paseo por la playa.

El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco, pero todavía se sentían algo mal.

Brutus y su hijo Enzo pasaron a su lado, ambos vestían trajes de surf y sostenían una gran tabla bajo sus brazos.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― los saludó el gigante ― ¡Pero qué caras! ¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche? En serio que parece que ambos necesitan visitar a la Abuela Sol para que los haga recordar todo lo que hicieron que, por sus rostros, dudo mucho que lo sepan ― rio, estaba bromeando y se giró para marcharse con su hijo.

― ¿Escuchaste eso? ― ambos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Peeta corrió tras Brutus ― ¡Espera!

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto el hombre musculoso.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre una abuela Sol?

Brutus soltó la carcajada ― Estaba jugando con ustedes, pero ¿en verdad quieren ir con la Abuela Sol?

― ¿Puede hacer que recordemos lo que pasó anoche?

― Oh sí ― se giró hacia Enzo y le indicó con la mano que se adelantara y que en un momento lo alcanzaba ― Ella puede hacer que ustedes revivan los momentos que quieren como si volvieran a suceder en ese mismo instante. La experiencia es intensa ― se puso más serio ― Yo solía ir con ella todos los años, hasta el pasado ― desvió la mirada en la dirección en la que se marchó su hijo ― Solo tenía pocos recuerdos de Enzo, conviví con él solamente un año, así que me aferraba a revivirlos por miedo a un día olvidar su rostro.

Ellos no sabían que decir. El hombre se había puesto serio y podían percibir algo de dolor en su tono de voz.

― Haremos esto, chicos. Sí en verdad quieren hacerlo, yo les sacaré una cita con Abuela Sol, pero será hasta el día de mañana, tienen que estar bien físicamente para hacer la sesión. Todo puede ser algo… intenso, como les dije.

― Nos ayudarías muchísimo ― le sonrió Peeta y le tendió la mano.

Era la mejor oportunidad para saber que pasó realmente la noche anterior.

― Perfecto, yo le llamó y les confirmo más tarde la hora de su cita ¿de acuerdo? ― se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección al mar ― ¡Nos vemos!

Ambos se tomaron la mano. Aunque no sabían aun lo que vivieron, fue como si les quitaran un peso de encima. Al menos ahora no se quedarían con la duda.

...

* * *

...

Ya era el atardecer, el sol estaba descendiendo poco a poco en el horizonte y comenzaba a quedar oculto bajo la fina línea del manto azul del mar.

Johanna estaba sentada sobre la arena y sus pies se mojaban con las olas del mar que se estrellaban en la orilla y subían hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella, pero no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era.

― Toma, muñeca ― Bannock depositó en sus manos un gran coco con una pajita y una pequeña sombrilla ― Está muy frío como te gusta.

Ella sonrió y le dio un trago antes de agradecerle ― Menos de veinticuatro horas y desde que despertamos no has hecho más que consentirme. ¿Tratas de hacerme sentir mal por no ser tan considerada?

Él le besó el hombro, después el cuello y finalmente los labios ― ¿Estás arrepentida? ― había un deje de preocupación en su voz ― Si lo estás creo que no sería problema…

― ¡Basta, Mellark! No he dicho eso. Aunque tengo que decir que compartir la habitación anoche con tu hermano y Delly… creo que fue la peor idea, aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus gritos ― suspiró ― Creo que me gustaría pasar unos días a solas contigo.

Volvió a besarle el cuello y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja ― Concedido.

― ¿Qué?

― Cuando termines eso ― le señaló el coco ― iremos a recoger nuestras cosas y nos iremos a otro hotel. Uno que está un poco retirado de aquí, que es exclusivo para adultos, y ya reservé una suite con vista al mar y jacuzzi ― subió varias veces sus cejas.

La castaña rio y removió un poco el pedazo de gasa y plástico que cubrían su dedo y contempló la "BM" que traía tatuada junto con unas líneas entrelazadas que formaban varias veces el símbolo del infinito y rodeaba su dedo a modo de anillo.

― ¡Terminé! ― colocó el coco a un lado suyo sobre la arena.

― Entonces, ¿lista para irnos, señora Mellark?

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

― ¿Estás diciendo que eres Cato Ludwig el heredero de Empresas Ludwig? ― Haymitch giró entre sus dedos una afilada daga ― ¿La misma que hace estos?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza ― Aunque te equivocas en algo. Ya no soy "el heredero" ― hizo comillas en el aire.

― Por eso estás aquí pidiendo trabajo ― afirmó ― Te enojaste con papi, y ahora te quieres independizar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu papi no te quiso comprar un auto nuevo? ― se estaba pasando, pero el chico era engreído, solo quería presionar un poco sus botones. Se había presentado a solicitar su acto con los cuchillos.

Effie le apretó la pierna con la mano, señal de que deseaba que le bajara dos rayitas.

La chica de cabello castaño que se presentó como Clove, le tomó la mano ― ¿Por qué no les cuentas?

La historia de la pareja era igual a las que presentaban en la mitad de las telenovelas de televisión abierta. Pero cuando giró a su izquierda, rodó los ojos, Effie estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas. Era muy fácil conmoverla.

Pero, Cato realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, era solo un chico que se enojó con su familia y todavía tenía un fideicomiso que le había heredado su abuelo materno. Así que no estaba en la calle, se trataba más sobre un nuevo comienzo.

― Quieres mi acto.

― Bueno ― la joven pareja volteó a verse entre sí ― De todo lo que hacen aquí, podríamos decir que es en lo que somos expertos, y si nos dan la oportunidad estoy seguro de que podríamos sorprenderlos ― se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Mira no vinimos a pedirte un gran sueldo, es más no lo necesitamos y por la casa, podemos comprar la nuestra de esta forma no les quitaríamos mucho espacio.

Haymitch se resistía ― Chico yo… ― meneó la cabeza, pero como siempre Effie se adelantó a él.

― Denos por favor unos minutos para hablar a solas.

― Por supuesto ― los jóvenes se pararon y salieron de la tienda.

― Effie…

― Haymitch…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

― Princesa ― colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla, lo que hizo que ella se molestara y se echara para atrás, cruzándose de brazos ― Antes de que empieces a hablar y hablar y hablar y termine mareado con todas tus ideas. Estos chicos no nos necesitan, Cato solo quiere alejarse de su papi porque tuvieron un problema, pero está bien y tiene dinero.

― Su familia no aprueba a Clove, deseaban que él se comprometiera con la hija de uno de los socios de su padre. Mis padres me obligaron a casarme con un hombre que odiaba y definitivamente nunca te aprobaron como mi pareja.

― ¡Diablos, muñeca! ― rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

― ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Lo haces tan seguido que tus ojos van a quedar chuecos para siempre ―descruzó sus brazos y se colocó ahorcadas sobre él.

― ¿En verdad estás recurriendo a esto para tratar de convencerme de que lo acepte?

Ella fingió no escucharlo y comenzó a pasar suavemente los dedos por su pecho ― Todos tenemos derecho a un nuevo comienzo, ¿no crees? ― clavó la mirada en él y sus intensos ojos azules lo desarmaron como cada vez que lo veía así.

Suspiró derrotado, no sin antes tomarla fuertemente del trasero para acercarla a él ― Primero tienen que demostrar que son tan buenos como yo, pero te advierto que pase lo que pase, los contratemos o no ― le dio un corto beso en los labios ― Vamos a pasar un muy buen rato después.

Se río y se puso de pie ― Estoy de acuerdo ― le tiendo la mano y salieron de la tienda.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch le mandó llamar a Jack, Beetee y Chaff para que prepararan algunas dianas y blancos para probar la puntería del chico engreído.

― Muy bien chicos ― colocó las manos en las caderas ― Es hora de hacer una demostración de lo que saben hacer.

Cato sonrió de lado ― Si demostramos que somos muy buenos y pasamos tu prueba, ¿nos contratarás?

― Sí tienes tan buena puntería como presumes y logras impresionarme, lo haré ― se cruzó de brazos.

Como siempre en el circo, se corrió la voz de que una pareja nueva quería unirse a sus filas e iba a hacer una prueba para Haymitch. Así que de pronto, todo el mundo se encontraba alrededor observando atentos.

― ¿Comenzamos? ― el rubio le guiñó un ojo a su compañera.

La chica en respuesta solo sonrió, se acercó a una pequeña mesa y tomando los cuchillos, comenzó a lanzar uno tras otro hacia una gran diana con círculos concéntricos. Uno a uno, las navajas afiladas de cada proyectil se encajaron en cada uno de los círculos en forma vertical.

Cuando ella terminó, la gente a su alrededor aplaudió.

Haymitch solo reprimió su sonrisa, la chica era rápida y muy precisa.

Cato a continuación imitó los movimientos de su esposa y arrojó sus cuchillos, clavándolos en la madera justo al lado de los que ya se encontraban ahí. Uno a uno, todos quedaron completamente pegados.

Pero la prueba no había terminado, a continuación, colocaron globos con agua sujetos a la diana, la idea era que clavaran los cuchillos alrededor sin reventarlos.

Tuvieron éxito los dos.

Después colocaron un muñeco de peluche el cual quedó rodeado por las navajas sin sufrir ningún daño.

¡Diablos! Eran buenos y muy rápidos.

― No hemos terminado ― les sonrió la pequeña joven castaña. Tomó su bolso y sacó dos manzanas ― ¿Listo? ― volteó a ver a su compañero.

― Listo.

La chica arrojó una manzana al aire y esa de inmediato cayó partida a la mitad sobre el césped. A continuación, él fue quien arrojó la manzana y ella repitió su hazaña.

Effie a su lado aplaudía emocionada. Él finalmente bajó los brazos y también les aplaudió.

Sí, era engreído, pero le caía bien y había logrado impresionarlo.

― Bienvenidos al circo ― le tendió la mano.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya volví de mis vacaciones y estoy de regreso en FF.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les prometo que el próximo, tendrá todos los detalles picantes de lo que pasó entre Peeta y Katniss.**

 **Y ¿Qué sucedió con los hermanos Mellark? ¿Qué opinan de Johanna y Bannock? Si quieren saber también lo que sucedió a detalle con estas parejas la noche anterior díganme, sino lo dejo así, creo que ya se dieron una idea.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por dejarme comentarios, gracias: AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Igora Mellark, Claudiacobos79, atalinunezz1, Bea, BrendaTHG, F, Brujita22, AdyMellark, CherryzSwan, Ilovehayffie y guest.**

 **saludos**

 **y hasta el próximo viernes**

 **Marizpe**


	40. Mejor que el chocolate

Capítulo 40

 **Aclaración:** En el capítulo pasado cometí un error de dedo y hasta el viernes por la noche lo corregí, puse que Johanna se había tatuado las iniciales "PM" cuando en realidad fueron las iniciales "BM", pero creo que Peeta por ahí se coló en mis pensamientos e hizo que me equivocara. Aclarado el punto, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

 **Mejor que el chocolate**

― ¡Qué aburridos! ¿Por qué se van tan temprano? ― les gritó Johanna ― ¡La fiesta apenas comienza!

― ¡Exacto! ― Katniss se giró sobre sus talones, sostenía en su mano derecha sus sandalias ― ¡La fiesta apenas comienza! ― rio.

Peeta se agachó y se la echó sobre el hombro, mientras Katniss gritaba feliz.

― ¡Así se hace, descerebrada! ― se puso las manos a los lados de la boca para gritarle ― ¡Pórtense mal!

Tomó los últimos cuatro shots del carrito y regresó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los novios y los pocos amigos que aún seguían en la fiesta.

― ¡No puedo creer que estén bebiendo agua, después de la botella de tequila que nos hicieron tomarnos! ― le reclamó a Finnick.

― En unas horas más partiremos a nuestra luna de miel, creo que conviene que estemos más funcionales y no viajemos en calidad de bulto ― sonrió de lado el cobrizo.

― Te pedí agua a ti también ― Bannock colocó un vaso frente a ella ― Y cuando te lo termines, te tomarás otro y después podrás continuar tomando si lo deseas.

― ¿Bromeas? ― le levantó una ceja.

― Sabes que no ― colocó su mano sobre el vaso ― Ahora bebe.

No podía negarse a nada cuando Bannock se ponía de ese modo, serio y un poco controlador, porque sabía que lo hacía por cuidarla. Así que ya no se quejó y en su lugar se llevó el vaso a los labios.

― ¡Johanna! ― exclamó de pronto Annie a su lado ― No tuve oportunidad de decirte que me dio mucho gusto que tú agarraras mi ramo ― le sonrió ― ¿Cuándo es la boda?

El agua salió disparada de la boca de Johanna en ese instante y comenzó a toser. De inmediato Bannock comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

― ¿Estás bien, muñeca?

― Pregúntanos a nosotros ― Rye se frotaba el rostro con una servilleta de tela ― Nos bañó con sus babas a Finnick y a mí.

― Creo que fue la emoción ante la mención de la boda ― se burló el cobrizo.

― Dejen el tema ― la domadora los fulminó con la mirada ― El matrimonio no es para mí.

― ¡Vaya! Es bueno saberlo ― murmuró serio su novio y retiró la mano de su espalda para tomar su bebida.

Eso hizo que ella se paralizara y volteara a verlo. Por alguna razón se sentía algo nerviosa ― ¿Tú… has pensado en eso?

Él se encogió de hombros ― Desde el día en que nos besamos por primera vez.

― Que… ― no sabía que decir, de pronto era como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras. ¿Bannock deseaba casarse con ella? La idea no le desagradaba para nada.

― ¡Va a llover! ― exclamó Rye.

Todos voltearon hacia el cielo, pero no se veía ninguna nube, por el contrario, éste estaba repleto de estrellas.

― El cielo está despejado ―Delly frunció el ceño.

― Johanna se ha quedado sin palabras ― continuó el segundo de los Mellark ― Ni si quiera un comentario mordaz, ¡Wow! ― levantó su vaso ― Eso merece un brindis.

Todos rieron.

― Llevan juntos varios años ― comentó Annie ― ¿Nunca han hablado de matrimonio?

Johanna no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su novio ― No y no es que esté completamente negada al matrimonio ― trató de enmendar su comentario anterior ― Pero esto ― levanto las manos y señaló a su alrededor ― Simplemente no va conmigo. No deseo tener una gran fiesta y pasar meses buscando el vestido perfecto y las flores y todo lo que conlleva.

― No necesitas nada de eso ― Finnick colocó el brazo tras el respaldo de la silla de Annie ― ¿Fiesta? Ya disfrutaron de esta ¿no?

― Y sobre el vestido, creo que el que llevas, aunque es de dama de honor, es hermoso, resalta tu belleza ― le sonrió su amiga.

― A mí tampoco me ha interesado nunca tener una gran fiesta, solo estar con la persona correcta ― su novio colocó la mano sobre su pierna ― Y esa eres tú.

― ¡Ya está! ― aplaudió la pelirroja ― Podrían casarse de inmediato.

― Muy graciosos. Hablan como si pudiera ser en este instante, díganme ¿dónde está el Juez?

― ¡Presente! ― levantó la mano un joven en el otro extremo de la mesa.

― ¡Aquí tienen! ― se puso de pie Finnick y señaló a su amigo ― Todo en bandeja de plata.

¿Era una broma? Todos tenían la vista puesta en ellos.

Ella se giró de inmediato hacia Bannock.

― Muñeca ― le tomó la mano ― ¿Te casarías conmigo?

― ¿Estás borracho?

― No lo suficiente como para no estar seguro de lo que quiero y ¿tú?

― Yo tampoco.

― De acuerdo ― comentó el joven juez ― Ya solo faltarían sus cuatro testigos.

― Aquí estamos ― sonrió Finn, señalando a Annie, Rye y Delly.

― Y como ustedes fueron los padrinos de Odair, tengo copia de todos sus documentos, así que podemos hacerlo.

...

* * *

...

―Yo los declaro marido y mujer ― les sonrió el Juez.

― ¡Oh, por favor! ― gritó Finnick ― ¡Qué ya se besen los novios!

La emoción llenaba su cuerpo como si chorros de adrenalina corrieran por sus venas.

Bannock la tomó de las mejillas para besarla, pero ella aceleró las cosas abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo de una vez por todas a sus labios.

Los aplausos y los gritos de las pocas personas presentes no se hicieron esperar. Del circo solo estaban Rye y Delly, los demás eran amigos de los novios de ese distrito que con gusto se les unieron.

― ¡Más botellas para festejar! ― gritó el chico alto que fungió como animador en la boda.

Y con eso regresaron a las mesas a continuar bebiendo con la excusa de brindar por los nuevos novios.

― En verdad creo que, si hablamos con el gerente en turno, podrían abrirnos la joyería del hotel y vendernos un par de argollas ― insistió Delly. Desde que acordaron momentos antes, casarse, la rubia no había dejado de repetir lo mismo.

Johanna rodó los ojos ― No necesito un anillo.

― ¡Claro que sí! Es la tradición ― insistió la rubia.

― Disculpen que me entrometa ― interrumpió una amiga de Annie ― Pero aquí a unas cuadras está el negocio de tatuajes de un amigo mío. Está abierto las 24 horas, tiene verdaderos maestros del tatuaje trabajando para él, y podrían hacerles algo así ― extendió la mano y mostró su pulgar, el cual tenía tatuado un anillo con un diseño celta ― Mucho más económico que un anillo real y este no pueden perderlo, es para siempre ― les guiñó un ojo.

Johanna y Bannock se miraron por unos segundos, leyendo la respuesta en los ojos del otro, ambos asintieron sonriendo a la vez.

...

Salieron del establecimiento complacidos con el trabajo que les habían hecho. Johanna se había tatuado las iniciales "BM" rodeadas de un diseño que simulaba un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y Bannock tenía el mismo dibujo a diferencia que las iniciales eran "JM".

― De todas formas, te compraré un anillo ― le susurró su ahora esposo al oído antes de depositar un beso en su sien.

― Entonces ¿para qué me hice este? ― levantó la mano Jo.

― Ese es el de matrimonio, quiero que tengas un anillo de compromiso, aunque esa parte nos la brincamos.

― No lo necesito.

― Pero yo quiero que lo tengas ― puso fin a la discusión.

Johanna no usaba muchas joyas, cuando llegó al circo años atrás, lo hizo con las manos prácticamente vacías a excepción de un morral con algo de ropa. Los pocos accesorios que tenía habían sido regalos de sus compañeros y amigos, pero las piezas de joyería valiosas que poseía, se las había obsequiado Bannock.

Regresaron con sus amigos y continuaron tomando un poco más como parte de la celebración de su reciente boda. Pero el cansancio y el exceso de alcohol ya les pasaba factura a muchos; el juez estaba recostado sobre la mesa; Rye y Delly se estaban comiendo uno al otro como si estuvieran a solas, aunque la rubia seguía alejando la mano de su novio cada que se aventuraba bajo su falda; una amiga de Annie danzaba en círculos; y Finnick y Annie no paraban de susurrarse al oído.

De pronto, Rye se puso de pie ― Nosotros nos retiramos ― le tendió la mano a Finn ― Que les vaya muy bien en su luna de miel.

Bannock colocó la mano sobre la pierna de Johanna antes de ponerse de pie también y despedirse.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio donde estaban sus habitaciones y se emparejaron con Rye y Delly.

― Espera, hermano ― lo detuvo Banncok ― ¿A dónde creen que van?

― Al cuarto.

― Pero no al nuestro, ¿verdad?

― ¿A cuál otro nos quieres mandar?

― Váyanse a la habitación de Delly.

― Ahí está mi hermano ― contestó la chica.

― Lo siento ― dijo el mayor de los Mellark ― Pero hoy es nuestra primera noche de casados.

― Sí ― colocó una mano sobre su hombro, Rye ― Y ya los felicitamos, te aviso que no renunciaremos a la habitación.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, mientras un destello de competitividad brilló en éstos.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y como si ambos se hubieran leído la mente, tomaron las manos de sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron una carrera de velocidad por ser los primeros en llegar al cuarto y poder poner el seguro a la puerta.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras, esquivaban fuentes, jardines. Johanna y Bannock tomaron las escaleras, Rye y Delly esperaron el ascensor.

Ambas parejas llegaron al tercer piso al mismo tiempo y después continuaron su carreara por el pasillo hacia la habitación. Pero no podían parar de reír, y una vez dentro, la competencia fue por ver quienes se metían primero a la cama y reclamaban la habitación como suya.

...

* * *

...

El humo de los diversos racimos de hojas quemadas era algo sofocante y se sentía más asfixiante debido al pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraban sentados en amplios cojines sobre alfombras felpudas.

― Tomen esto ― les tendió dos tazas una mujer morena, grande de edad ― Y bébanlo lo más rápido que puedan a pesar de su sabor amargo.

Katniss y Peeta tomaron las tazas y voltearon a verse unos segundos antes de llevárselas a los labios.

Brutus les había explicado qué era lo qué sucedía en la sesión con la Abuela Sol. Lo que ellos entendieron en resumidas cuentas como un "viaje" inducido por el brebaje y el olor de las hierbas quemadas, los cuales, con la ayuda de la mujer, los situaba en el momento preciso que deseaban recordar.

La sesión duraba una hora aproximadamente, y su amigo les dijo que podían sentirse en plena confianza de estar en buenas manos. De todas formas, el fornido se comprometió a esperarlos en un café cerca de ahí hasta que terminaran.

Se tomaron el líquido como les indicaron, se sentía un poco abrazador conforme bajaba por la garganta y se asentaba en el estómago, pero la sensación pasó muy rápido y pronto se sintieron más ligeros.

Después de eso, la Abuela Sol los hizo tomarse de las manos, cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Debían concentrarse solamente en su voz y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, que se escuchaba cerca de ahí.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir como si pudieran revivirlos en carne propia. De pronto se encontraban de nuevo en la fiesta.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Qué aburridos! ¿Por qué se van tan temprano? ― les gritó Johanna ― La fiesta apenas comienza.

― ¡Exacto! ― Katniss se giró sobre sus talones, sostenía en su mano derecha sus sandalias ― ¡La fiesta apenas comienza! ― rio.

Peeta se agachó y se la echó sobre el hombro, mientras ella gritaba feliz.

― ¡Así se hace, descerebrada! ― la domadora se puso las manos a los lados de la boca para gritarle ― ¡Pórtense mal!

― ¿Piensas llevarme cargada en esta posición hasta la habitación? ― le preguntó mientras el rubio caminaba de prisa, sosteniéndola sobre su hombro ― No me quejo, me gusta la vista que tengo ― estiró la mano y le dio una nalgada.

Él devolvió el gesto.

― ¡Hey!

― No eres la única que tiene una buena vista.

Se pararon frente al elevador y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato al pulsar el botón. Cuando se metieron y Peeta hubo presionado el número tres que los llevaría a su piso, aprovechó el momento para subir una mano por el muslo de Katniss, bajo el vestido, y acariciarla sobre los pantis de algodón con vistas de encaje que traía puestos.

― ¡Peeta! ― trató de que sonara como un regaño por su atrevimiento, pero la voz sonó excitada.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, el rubio de inmediato retiró la mano y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación. Solo la colocó en el piso cuando ella le dijo que así no podría encontrar su llave.

La puerta se abrió y apenas entraron, Peeta la aprisionó contra ésta, uniendo su boca con la suya en un ardiente beso.

Ella se dejó llevar por completo, mordiendo sus labios, chupando su lengua, disfrutando de su sabor, mientras sus manos le quitaban la corbata, la cual al final de la fiesta ya estaba muy floja colgando de su pecho, después le quitó el saco, dejando que éste cayera al piso y se dispuso a desabrocharle la camisa.

En otro momento, quizás el desvestirlo le habría tomado el doble o triple de tiempo, le encantaba tocar su pecho, pasar las manos sobre sus músculos, aunque tenía que admitir que siempre el proceso de desnudarlo le daba algo de pena; pero ahí, justo en esa habitación, con toda la excitación que los envolvía, se sentía la mujer más valiente y desinhibida del mundo, por lo tanto dejó la camisa descartada de Peeta en algún lugar del piso, pronto la siguieron el cinturón, pantalones, zapatos y calcetines, dejando al rubio solamente en su bóxer gris.

― Eres rápida con las manos ― le susurró al oído y después le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello que hizo que le hirviera la sangre ― Pero ahora no estamos en igualdad de condiciones y no me parece justo ― de un solo movimiento la giró y la colocó contra la pared frente al baño, de forma que le daba la espalda y él pudo localizar más fácil el cierre del vestido.

Cuando tomó el broche del zíper entre los dedos, lo comenzó a bajar tormentosamente lento, y mientras lo hacía, dejó un reguero de besos y pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su espalda, hasta que el vestido cayó a sus pies.

― Me gusta tu ropa interior ― comentó con la voz muy ronca, seguía agachado tras ella, así que la tomó de las caderas para evitar que se moviera.

Ella había elegido como su ropa interior para ese día, un conjunto de algodón con detalles en encaje de color celeste. Tenía otros más sexys, pero ese era lindo.

― Ahhh ― jadeó ― ¿Qué…? ― no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, Peeta le había mordido un glúteo. La mordida no fue muy fuerte, pero sin duda lo suficientemente intensa para mandar una fuerte señal de calor a su vientre bajo.

― Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo ― le sonrió inocentemente.

Ella se giró. Sus ojos se veían completamente oscuros y Peeta se puso de pie sin esperarse que ella lo empujaría hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama, para después colocarse arriba de él a horcajadas. Después se inclinó para besarlo intensamente, en un beso más húmedo y sucio.

El rubio deslizó las manos por sus muslos, la agarró del trasero brevemente para apretarle las nalgas y después continuó subiendo las manos por su espalda hasta toparse con el sujetador straple que desabrochó sin problemas debido a la práctica que había agarrado esas últimas semanas. Cuando la prenda cayó entre los dos, él se enderezó y como un hombre hambriento le devoró los senos, primero se metió un pezón a la boca, mientras masajeaba el otro como si de masa para pan se tratara.

Katniss tenía la cabeza echada para atrás con los ojos cerrados, sentía un torrente de humedad entre las piernas y comenzó a mover su pelvis para adelante y para atrás buscando fricción, mientras con las manos anclaba a su novio donde estaba, disfrutando completamente de las atenciones que le dedicaba a su pecho.

― Muérdeme ― jadeó ella.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó él sin dejar de chupar sus senos.

― Muérdeme.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

― Ahhh ― jadeó.

― ¿Te lastimé? ― preguntó él interrumpiendo lo que hacía.

― No, estoy bien ― lo tomó del rostro para besarlo de nuevo en la boca.

Él aprovechó esa distracción para hacerlos rodar, de forma que ahora él estaba encima de ella. Se besaron de nuevo de forma brusca y ella jadeó cuando sintió su erección rozar su pierna.

Peeta gruñó y sus labios se desplazaron desde su boca hasta la barbilla, bajando por la mandíbula. A continuación, fue abriendo un camino de besos descendiendo por su cuerpo, con la boca caliente y hambrienta. Ella le acariciaba la espalda, arañando suavemente sus músculos con las uñas.

De nuevo, sintió la boca caliente de su novio cerrarse en torno a su pezón izquierdo y después le dio el mismo tratamiento al derecho.

Ella no dejaba de gemir, arqueando su espalda instándolo a acercarse más.

― ¿Te gusta, Katniss? ― preguntó aun ronco ― ¿Disfrutas cuando chupo fuerte tus pezones, bonita?

¡Dios! Esa forma de hablar tan directa cuando estaban disfrutando de esos momentos de intimidad, la encendían aún más si eso era posible.

― Sí, me gusta mucho ― logró formular entre gemidos.

El rubio bajó la cabeza de nuevo, lamiéndola, provocándola, atormentándola. Y cuando bajó un poco más, ella extrañó su calor de inmediato, pero él continuó bajando a pesar de sus protestas, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos sobre su abdomen. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de su lengua en el ombligo y se tensó cuando él continuó su camino al sur besando su vientre.

Peeta enterró el rostro entre sus piernas, aspirando sobre su ropa interior y ella se tensó de inmediato.

― Hueles delicioso, relájate, bonita ― bajó las manos por sus costados hasta acariciarle las piernas con movimientos suaves, enfundándole confianza con las palmas de sus manos calientes contra su piel.

Ella de nuevo gimió.

― Katniss ― había súplica desde la forma en que pronunció su nombre ― Necesito probarte o me voy a volver loco ― la miró intensamente y ella vio que tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Se mordió el labio, se sentía asombrada y a la vez ansiosa, así que asintió como respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

Una sonrisa de triunfo curvó sus labios y sus pulgares se engancharon a ambos lados de sus pantis.

― Bonita…

Asintió de nuevo y levantó las caderas para ayudarlo. Sentía las mejillas calientes mientras el deslizaba poco a poco su prenda interior a través de sus piernas hasta quitarlas por completo y arrojarlas al piso.

Por instinto ella trató de cerrar sus piernas.

― Ábrete, Kat.

Cerró los ojos y obedeció.

Él la besó ahí.

― ¡Dios mío! ― exclamó.

No podía verlo, pero de alguna forma sabía que él estaba sonriendo. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior y ella se estremeció.

― Estás completamente mojada por mí ― sopló aire caliente y ella elevó al instante su cadera hacia él.

― Peeta, por favor.

Separó sus labios vaginales y ella casi saltó de la cama cuando sintió como la recorrió con su lengua, hasta describir varios círculos alrededor de su clítoris, incitándola y succionó.

― Sabes deliciosa ― volvió a pasar la lengua por toda su abertura ― Mmm… mejor que el chocolate.

Ella gritó y sus manos se cerraron en torno a la sábana bajo ella, apretando fuertemente la tela entre sus puños. Él continuaba lamiéndola, y la sensación no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes junto a él.

― ¡Peeta! ― gritó cuando sintió el más fuerte de los orgasmos que había tenido hasta el momento, invadirla por completo como un gran tsunami.

Palpitó contra la boca del rubio y él no se despegó hasta no tomar todo de ella, dejándola como una muñeca de trapo.

― ¿Te gustó?

Abrió los ojos ― Fue… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Así que te diré solamente que sí y mucho.

― Apuesto que ya no solo vas a extrañar estos ― movió los dedos de su mano frente a ella ― sino también esta ― pasó la lengua por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que volvió a encender la llama en ella.

Su novio se recostó a su lado boca abajo, con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía satisfecho al verla así a causa de él.

Se giró y se recargó en su codo para observarlo mejor ― Me parece que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones ― le señaló el bóxer.

― ¿Y tú quieres que estemos en igualdad de condiciones? ― sonrió travieso.

Probablemente fuera el alcohol, pero en ese momento no sentía vergüenza de expresar lo que deseaba. Se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas y de un tirón le bajó el bóxer, después se agachó y le dio una mordida en uno de los glúteos.

― ¡Ouch! ― se quejó entre risas.

― Desde hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer eso.

― ¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo? ― volteó a verla sobre su hombro.

― Desde la primera vez que te vi bailando en el circo con esos pantalones blancos ajustados.

― ¡Katniss Everdeen me estaba admirando el trasero! ― sonrió incrédulo.

― Jamás voy a admitir eso una vez que salgamos de esta habitación, pero soy mujer, por supuesto que te vi ― se agachó y le mordió fuerte la otra nalga ― Y me encantaría que todas las mujeres que van al circo solo a verte y gritarte tonterías, pudieran ver éstas ― tocó las dos marcas ― Porque tú eres mío.

Peeta se sentó de inmediato y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Katniss pudo saborear su propio gusto en su lengua y tenía que admitir que eso no le había desagradado.

Ella lo empujó para que él quedara recostado boca arriba.

― Tu turno.

― Sabes que no es necesario… ― empezó a decir antes de que ella lo interrumpiera colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

― Quiero hacerlo. Yo también quiero probarte.

Sus ojos en ese instante se oscurecieron más ― Solo haz aquello con lo que te sientas cómoda.

Un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago o ¿sería el tequila? No, definitivamente era Peeta. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver por fin a Peeta completamente desnudo. Su miembro estaba firme como si la saludara.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

― ¡Diablos, bonita! ― exclamó el rubio ― Vuelve a hacer eso y ni siquiera vas a llegar a tocarme. Eres condenadamente sexy ― le dio una nalgada ― ¿te lo había dicho antes?

Ella sonrió, eso le daba seguridad para lo que iba a hacer ― Yo nunca… ― sacudió la cabeza ― si hago algo mal, me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó la erección en su mano como lo había hecho antes en varias ocasiones. Con las manos sabía exactamente qué hacer para que él se viniera, así que empezó por lo seguro, retiró la mano que lo acariciaba y se lamió la palma, de esta forma podía apretarlo y hacer que su mano bajara y subiera más fácil.

― ¿Quieres matarme, bonita? ― cerró los ojos ― No puedo verte, estoy a nada de terminar.

― No hagas trampa, no he empezado y quiero hacerlo ― ¿quién era esa chica que podía expresarse así en la intimidad? No lo sabía, pero estaba sumamente excitada ante la idea de satisfacer a su novio como él lo había hecho con ella minutos antes.

Lo contempló un rato antes de inclinarse, lo que él interpretó como duda de su parte y trató de detenerla ― Katniss no tienes que hacer… ¡Ah! ― jadeó en el momento en que ella lo tomó en su boca.

Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de parar ahora que lo había saboreado y sentido contra su lengua.

Años atrás, cuando escuchaba las charlas en el baño de las chicas de preparatoria hablando sobre el sexo oral, había sentido un profundo asco, ¿cómo alguien podía poner ESO en su boca?, pero ahora entendía lo que era eso, el dar placer a tu pareja, ver como se retuerce bajo tus atenciones, era lo que la hacía querer ir por más. Se sentía poderosa y sensual.

Con la lengua rodeó la punta y pudo probar el líquido preseminal, no sabía mal, después bajó por su longitud y lo lamió de la base a la punta.

A ese punto, Peeta no dejaba de maldecir, jadear con a boca abierta y retorcerse. Y eso solo la hacía sonreír.

Abrió la boca y lo introdujo en su boca, procurando usar más lo labios y de esta forma no morderlo. Comenzó a subir y bajar, ganando más y más confianza.

― Katniss ― jadeó y trató de apartarla ― ¡Voy a venirme!

Ella se apartó justo a tiempo y alcanzó a poner las manos como solía hacerlo cuando no querían hacer un desastre en su ropa, mientras él se estremecía en un orgasmo, soltando el líquido caliente en sus manos. Cuando terminó, ella de inmediato se fue al bañó para limpiarse las manos, no tardó nada en regresar y recostarse a su lado, a tiempo para ver su expresión, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

― ¿Te gustó?

― ¿Preguntas en serio? Creo que si te digo que me gustó me estaría quedando corto, eso fue… ― movió la cabeza tratando de buscar la expresión correcta ― Una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Tú… ― le dio esa mirada intensa de nuevo ― ¡Dios! ¡Te amo tanto, bonita!

Ella se acercó a él, recostándose a su lado como solían hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión como Dios los trajo al mundo, no se molestaron en vestirse de nuevo, ni siquiera con la ropa interior. Poder sentirse piel con piel, era simplemente lo mejor.

Se levantó y le dio un cortó beso en los labios. Ahora los dos, ya relajados, no podían luchar más contra el sueño y el cansancio del día tan largo y agotador.

´Peeta alcanzó la sábana cubrió sus cuerpos hasta la cintura.

― Te amo ― susurró ella antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

― ¿Se puede?

― ¡Adelante! ― gritó Effie mientras seguía tratando de enhebrar el hilo en la aguja, pero la punta se había abierto, así que se lo llevó a la boca antes de repetir el movimiento.

― Acaba de venir un repartir a dejar esto para ti ― dijo Sam, el hermano menor de Delly.

Entonces Effie levantó la vista después de lograr su objetivo con el hijo y la aguja, y puso con cuidado su bordado a un lado.

― ¡Gracias! ― le sonrió cuando vio el gran ramo de flores. Se paró de su mesa de trabajo para tomarlo.

― ¡De nada! ― se despidió ― Me voy al ensayo.

Ella enterró el rostro en las flores y aspiró el aroma. Era un ramo combinado con gerberas color fucsia, rosas naranjas y mini rosas rojas, además de follaje verde.

― ¿Un admirador? ― preguntó la voz de su marido a su espalda.

― ¿No fuiste tú? ― ladeó la cabeza tratando de mostrarse inocente, pero sabía de antemano que no había sido él, ella amaba las lilys y en las raras ocasiones que él le compraba flores, esas eran las que le daba.

― Veamos lo que dice la tarjeta ― antes de que pudiera detenerlo la tomó y la leyó en voz alta ― "Para mí, eres perfecta" ― se encogió de hombros ― Al parecer, Princesa, acabas de enamorar a otro incauto del público, que no prestó atención cuando te presentaron como Effie Abernathy ― se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios antes de colocar de nuevo la tarjeta entre las flores, no sin antes arrugarla un poco.

― Al menos a mí no me regalaron una tanga de encaje junto con una nota que me citaba en un hotel.

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, estaba claro que no quería discutir por algo que no tenía caso. A lo largo de los años, ambos habían sido sujetos de admiradores secretos o que abiertamente les declaraban su amor al finalizar la función, después de tantos años ya debían estar acostumbrados, pero Effie no podía evitar sentir celos cuando eran chicas jóvenes y guapas las que se le insinuaban a su esposo, quizás en el fondo era porque no podía evitar recordar la manera en la que ella lo sedujo.

― Disfruta tus flores, Princesa ― sonrió burlón antes de salir de la carpa.

Effie tomó de nuevo la pequeña tarjeta, era de las bonitas de colores y perfumadas, trató de alisarla en la mesa y la colocó junto a un montón de papeles, después de todo era anónima, no era cómo si trajera remitente y haría la función de un buen separador de libros.

Simplemente se sentía bien de vez en cuando, saber que seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva y recibir halagos, claro, siempre y cuando fueran respetuosos.

Entró a la casa a buscar un jarrón y se tomó el tiempo de cortar los tallos de las flores antes de transferirlos al recibiente de vidrio. Los colores eran hermosos y daban un excelente toque de color a la cocina. Sonrió, no pensando en la persona tras las flores, sino solo en el hecho de tener un arreglo floral bonito adornando su casa.

...

* * *

...

― Me encanta cuando estamos aquí en el Cuatro ― comentó Hazelle al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de tela ― La próxima semana ya le dije a Jack que lo único que deseo es estar en la playa jugando con los niños en la arena. ¿Viene tú familia?

Effie suspiró mientras continuaba buscando entre sus cajas de pedrería, los colores que necesitaba ― Este año no pueden venir, los padres de Agatha compraron una cabaña en el Siete y van a ir para allá.

― Bueno, los verás en el Capitolio.

― Así es y creo que Haymitch está muy contento de que estemos solo nosotros dos.

― Sí, siempre hace falta ese tiempo a solas con tu pareja. Sae se comprometió a echarnos la mano con los niños unos días para que podamos darnos una escapada Jack y yo por la noche, para ir a cenar o a uno de esos bares con música en vivo.

― Esa es… ― en ese momento las interrumpieron.

― ¿Effie?

Levantó la vista y vio a Rye en la entrada de la tienda rosa sosteniendo una maceta con una orquídea blanca.

― Hola querido, pasa.

― Te mandaron esto ― le dijo algo serio.

― Gracias ― le sonrió y le quitó la maceta de las manos.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― exclamó la psicóloga.

― ¿Se puede saber de quién te lo manda? ― el chico se cruzó de brazos.

― Eres peor que Haymitch, ¿sabías?

Hazelle solo se atacó la risa ― A ver la tarjeta.

Effie la tomó, era igual a la que había recibido el día anterior. La abrió y la leyó rápido ― Es anónima ― trató de quitarle importancia.

― ¿Qué no saben que eres casada? ― dijo el chico molesto.

― Eso nunca ha detenido a los admiradores ― sonrió Hazelle, tratando de reprimir su risa ― Pero podríamos tatuarle la frente y ponerle "Mujer casada" ¿qué te parece? ― se burló.

― ¿Se puede hacer eso? Me parece una estupenda idea.

― ¡Rye! ― se rio Effie y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo por la cintura ― No tiene importancia, será algún admirador que le gustó la actuación de anoche. No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua y no le vayas a comentar a Haymitch. Además, no me voy a quedar con ella, se la va a llevar Hazelle.

― ¿En serio? ― se acercó su amiga a la mesa de centro.

― Claro. Te gustó, es tuya.

― De acuerdo ― bajó los brazos Rye ― Pero te estaré vigilando, no quiero que algún pervertido te vaya a molestar o algo.

― Gracias, cariño ― le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico antes de que se retirara.

En cuanto Rye salió de la carpa, Effie le tendió la tarjeta a Hazelle.

― "Me gustas muchísimo, tal y como eres" ― leyó en voz alta ― Lindo.

― Ayer recibí un ramo de flores anónimo ― la rubia se acercó a su mesa de trabajo para tomar la otra tarjeta y enseñársela.

Hazelle frunció el ceño ― ¿Llevas dos entregas anónimas de la misma persona? ¿No crees que es mejor decirle a Haymitch?

Ella negó con la cabeza ― Haymitch vio el ramo que me dieron ayer. Mira, tú sabes que en ocasiones anteriores hemos tenido admiradores un poco insistentes, y éste ni si quera ha dado su cara, no quiero preocupar a mi marido por nada.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Claro, no es nada ― Tomó las dos tarjetas y las colocó juntas en la mesa.

― Como digas amiga. En ese caso me llevaré de una vez la orquídea antes de que llegue tu marido y la vea, no tardo.

― Gracias ― sonrió Effie.

No pasaba nada. Era solo algún admirador nuevo y la verdad se sentía muy bien recibir flores, a qué chica no le gustaba.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Hola, chicas! ― saludó Sandy.

― Llegas justo a tiempo ― comentó Hazelle ― Justo acabo de terminar de coser tu traje.

― Gracias ― sonrió la pelirroja y hasta entonces repararon en el jarrón de tulipanes amarillos que traía en los brazos ― Por cierto, te trajeron esto, Effie.

La rubia estaba en el suelo, inclinada sobre una caja de revistas de moda buscando una en específico, pero en ese momento se enderezó.

― ¿Otro? ― preguntó Hazelle ― Con ese van tres en tres días seguidos.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó Sandy ― ¿Quién las envía?

Effie se acercó al jarrón que puso sobre la mesa de centro y tomó la tarjeta ― Es anónimo.

― Pero ¿qué dice?

Le entregó la tarjeta a Sandy, quién la leyó en voz alta ―" He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte…" Wow, una cita de la película de Drácula.

― ¿Es una cita de una película? ¿Estás segura? ― Effie fue a su mesa y tomó las otras dos tarjetas para enseñárselas.

― "Me gustas muchísimo, tal y como eres" esta es de El diario de Bridget Jones ― pasó a la siguiente tarjeta ― "Para mí, eres perfecta", mmm ésta es de la película, Realmente Amor. ¡Vaya! Parece que a tu admirador le encantan las películas.

Ella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Sabes quién es? ― preguntó con curiosidad, Hazelle.

― No, no sé.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos.

― Lo digo en serio. Simplemente me acordé de mi primer novio, que era fanático de las películas y le gustaba decirme citas todo el tiempo, pero olvídenlo, teníamos 16 años y dejé de verlo ese mismo año, porque le dieron una beca para estudiar en otro distrito.

― ¡Qué envidia! Yo amo las películas y apenas si logro que Thom vea alguna conmigo y claro tiene que ser de suspenso o de acción.

― Qué puedo decirte yo ― sonrió la castaña ― Tengo años viendo solo películas infantiles.

Rieron.

― Pero Effie ― le puso una mano en su brazo ― Deberías comentarle a Haymitch, ya van tres días, no vaya a ser un admirador pesado o en el peor de los casos, un acosador.

― No hay de qué preocuparse, nadie se me ha acercado a hablarme después de las funciones más que no sea para felicitarme, lo normal.

― Bueno, era solo mi opinión, de todas formas, echaré un ojo cuando esté en la carpa.

De nuevo había recibido hermosas flores, y una parte de ella le despertaba curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba ¿Podría ser posible…?

...

* * *

...

― Ya es hora de la medicina de Posy y me olvidé de dejársela a Sae para que se la diera. Voy rápido y regreso ― se disculpó Hazelle y salió deprisa de la tienda.

Pero apenas se fue su amiga, la lona de la entrada se volvió a abrir.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho nada? ― Haymitch entró como una tromba portando una canasta con girasoles, margaritas verdes y follaje morado.

Effie se quedó viendo la canasta que él arrojó sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Después tomó la tarjeta ― "No me acuerdo de olvidarte" ― ella permaneció con el rostro serio ― Por cierto, esa frase es de la película Amnesia, según me comentó Sandy.

Ella dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo lentamente ― Así que ella te lo dijo. No quería preocuparte, eso es todo.

― Estas flores me las entregaron a mí para que te las diera y Rye me comentó que habías recibido unas antier, después me topé con Sandy y me dijo lo de las frases.

― Haymitch no tengo idea de quién se trate, pero debe ser uno de esos admiradores como los que hemos tenido en el pasado, que solo mandan detalles y jamás dan la cara.

A lo largo de los años habían recibido todo tipo de regalos, flores, peluches, fotografías, comida, cartas, entre otras cosas.

― ¡Diablos, Effie! ― se puso las manos en la cadera ― Podría tratarse de un acosador, alguien que quiera hacerte daño, debemos doblar la seguridad y tenerte vigilada todo el tiempo. Hay mucha gente enferma allá afuera que se crean fantasías en su cabeza.

― De acuerdo ― levantó las manos ― Haz lo que quieras para que estés más tranquilo.

Él sacudió la cabeza, tomó su celular y marcó el número que estaba al reverso de la tarjeta. Después comenzó a pedir información sobre la persona que le había mandado de obsequio las flores a su esposa.

― ¿Te dieron un nombre?

Volteó a verla, seguía molesto ― Las ordenaron por internet y pidieron que se entregaran de manera anónima.

― Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ― se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su brazo ― Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Ahora estás todo paranoico por nada.

El rubio la tomó por los brazos y la pegó al respaldo del sofá ― Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, princesa. Si te pasara algo… ― sacudió la cabeza ― No voy a dejar que alguien se te acerque ― dicho eso la besó.

...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno ya quedó aclarado qué fue lo que pasó entre Peeta y Katniss, debido a su estado de embriaguez no quise que pasara nada más entre ellos, porque concuerdo con muchos de ustedes, es algo que deben hacer estando en sus cinco sentidos.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la boda fugaz entre Johanna y Bannock?**

 **Y sobre Peeta y Katniss? la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa de subir este capítulo, por lo general las escenas subidas de tono que escribo son hayffies, que es un terreno en el que me siento más confiada al escribirlos así, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y quién creen que sea el admirador secreto de Effie? o qué creen que vaya a pasar al respecto?**

 **Ah! para los que me han solicitado Gadge, sí va a haber, solo aguanten un poquito a que el circo regrese al Capitolio, que será dentro de muy poco. ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y gracias a todas las que me dejan esos hermosos comentarios: claudiacobos79, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, atalinunezz1, F, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, Ady Mellark87, Carla, 75everything, BrendaTHG, Blankius y dianacaro.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	41. El momento más esperado

Capítulo 41

 **El momento más esperado**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía completamente relajada y estaba sonriendo. Se encontraba recostada sobre algo suave y cuando volteó a su alrededor, recordó exactamente dónde, y sentó de golpe.

A su lado Peeta también despertó.

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sonrojó de inmediato ― No fue un sueño o ¿sí?

Peeta tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, se acercó a ella y colocando una mano en su mejilla la besó ― No, no fue un sueño ― susurró contra sus labios ― Pero se siente como uno, creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

― ¡Peeta! ― abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿No te gustó?

¿Qué si le había gustado? La verdad era que le había encantado y aun sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, pues la sesión había sido tan vívida, que había tenido un orgasmo real.

― Sí ― se limitó a contestar tímidamente.

Cuando Peeta iba a hacer otro comentario, fueron interrumpidos.

― Veo que ya despertaron, chicos ― la sonrisa que les lanzó la mujer, hizo que Katniss solo deseara cavar un pozo y arrojarse. Aunque trataba de mostrarse normal, era obvio que debía al menos imaginar lo que había sucedido y más si los gritos de su recuerdo se repitieron en ese lugar ― ¿Cómo se sienten? ― les tendió dos botellas de agua ― Tomen esto y esperen 10 minutos más antes de retirarse, es normal que puedan sentir algún mareo.

― Gracias ― logró musitar, pero rehuyó su mirada. Simplemente no podía ver a la Abuela Sol a los ojos.

Salieron de ese lugar diez minutos más tarde y se fueron directo al café donde estaría esperándolos Brutus.

― ¿Quieres borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro? ― Katniss golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de su novio.

― Después de lo que pasó, creo que no la podré borrar en mucho tiempo ― le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguían caminando.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¡Dios! Era tan vergonzoso. Creía que todos podían ver grabado en su rostro lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

― No le des tantas vueltas Kat, y no quiero que te vayas a alejar de mi ― el rubio la detuvo a su lado y la tomó de los brazos para que volteara a verlo ― ¡Promételo! ― se veía algo preocupado.

Ella se perdió por un momento en sus intensos ojos azules ― Por supuesto que no, Peeta.

La sonrisa regresó a su rostro ― Bien, porque quiero repetir eso.

― ¡Peeta!

...

* * *

...

Estuvieron hospedados en el hotel de la playa dos días más, pero no habían tenido tanta suerte de poder hacer una escapada juntos para estar a solas.

Prim no había querido despegárseles por nada; se había molestado con Rory, y aunque no quiso contarles mucho sobre lo que pasó, lo poco que supieron es que fue acerca de una chica que coqueteó con él o algo por el estilo. Y el único momento en que lograron fugarse a la recámara de Peeta y Rye, Katniss tuvo que añadir un trauma más a su lista de momentos incómodos, pues vieron al segundo de los Mellark en la cama con Delly, y aunque fue apenas unos segundos, la imagen había quedado tatuada en su mente, ahora cada vez que los veía no podía evitar recordar a la rubia en cuatro y al chico tras de ella moviéndose frénicamente.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en el circo y aunque en teoría seguían de vacaciones y les gustaba irse a la playa por las tardes, habían regresado a entrenar y a ensayar, pues con el acto que estarían cubriendo de Finnick y Annie, apenas llegaran al distrito Cinco, Katniss seguía sintiéndose un poco insegura.

Al final se habían decidido por una rutina completamente diferente a la de los Odair, esto con la idea de tener dos actos diferentes y poder alternarlos.

La coreografía había estado a cargo de la Finnick, Annie y de Effie. Era una rutina realmente hermosa y emotiva, incluía una parte en el piso y otra aérea.

― ¡Vamos! Una última vez y estarán listos. Lo hacen hermoso y creo que podría verlos todo el día ― aplaudió Effie.

Katniss sonrió, le gustaba mucho el entusiasmo de la señora Abernathy y le infundía mucha confianza.

― ¿Lista, bonita? ― el aliento cálido de Peeta en su oído, podía hacer que olvidara por completo sus nervios.

― Lista.

...

* * *

...

Era la tercera vez que Effie entraba en la casa, se veía algo frenética. Estaba buscando algo y él sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no pensaba decirle. Le dio un trago a su whiskey y continuó practicando un nuevo truco con las cartas, desde la comodidad de su sofá.

― ¿Dónde las puse…? ― la rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello, se veía algo desesperada.

― ¿Qué buscas, Princesa? ― se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que ella permanecía en la puerta de la recámara viendo hacia la sala.

― Yo… ― sabía que no quería decirle lo que había perdido, pero una mirada hacia y él y se dio cuenta ¡diablos! Odiaba que pudiera leerlo tan bien ― ¡Fuiste tú! ― lo señaló con el dedo.

― No sé de qué hablas, Princesa ― lo mejor en esos casos era fingir demencia.

― Haymitch… ― el tono era de advertencia.

― Dime lo que buscas y quizás pueda ayudarte ― continuó barajando las cartas.

― Mis pruebas de embarazo. Eran tres cajas y estaban en una bolsa de plástico. Estaba segura de que las dejé en el baño, pero no las encontraba, me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué las tomaste? ¡Dámelas!

― ¿Cuándo dijo el doctor que podías hacerte la prueba? ― preguntó tranquilamente, extendiendo las cartas en la mesita de centro.

Suspiró derrotada ― En dos días más.

― Te conozco, cariño. Ibas a hacerte una prueba hoy.

― Solo faltan dos días, no hay mucha diferencia ― ahora su tono era suplicante.

― Faltan dos días y hasta entonces te las voy a dar.

― ¡Haymitch no puedes hacerme esto!

― El doctor nos dio una fecha por algo, si te haces una prueba hoy y da un falso negativo, te vas a angustiar mucho y dijo que estuvieras tranquila.

― Pero…

― Recuerda lo que nos dijo de la hormona del embarazo, se incrementa exponencialmente cada día que pasa. Nos vamos a esperar y no voy a discutir esto más contigo.

Se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, algo no muy propio de ella ― Es que no puedo esperar.

Dejó las cartas y tomó sus manos ― Yo tampoco, pero es lo mejor en ese caso.

― ¿Tú también te sientes como yo?

― Princesa, no solo soy el donador de esperma, también estamos hablando de mi bebé. Por supuesto que estoy ansioso, pero solo son dos días, ¿sí? ― subió la mano y liberó con su pulgar el labio que tenía atrapado entre sus dientes.

― De acuerdo.

...

* * *

...

Su vestuario era de color amarillo y naranja. Era una verdadera obra de arte, porque parecía que la abrazaba un ave fénix. Tenía transparencias y brillos. El cabello lo traía completamente recogido y un tocado con plumas doradas, lo adornaban por un lado.

― Te ves hermosa ― le susurró Peeta.

Ella bajó la mirada por su pecho desnudo. Él solo vestía unos pantalones bicolor, amarillo y naranja como su vestido y parecían tener llamas por la forma en que se entrelazaban los colores ― Tú no te ves mal.

Le guiñó un ojo justo en el momento en que los nombraban y tomados de la mano salían a la pista.

Se colocaron en el centro y se cubrieron con una de las telas que colgaban.

― Respira, Kat ― le besó el cuello ― Todo saldrá bien, lo ensayamos muchas veces.

Comenzó a sonar la canción _My Heart Will Go On_ y Peeta retiró la tela que los mantenía ocultos. Ambos levantaron un brazo, iniciando así con la coreografía y el rubio la tomó de la cintura para cargarla y dar un giro, mientras ella abría las piernas con gracia. Después él la cargó sobre su hombro y la colocó de cabeza a un costado y besándose los dedos brevemente los posó sobre sus labios.

Después de eso, la colocó de pie nuevamente y se vieron a los ojos, antes de tomar cada uno su extremo de la tela y elevarse por los aires, iniciando con las acrobacias aéreas.

Katniss se desconectó de todo el mundo. En ese instante solo eran Peeta y ella. Los reflectores que estaban sobre ellos ocultaban a las demás personas, lo que le permitió relajarse y concentrarse en lo que hacían y en el maravilloso hombre a su lado. Todo el tiempo se tocaban, ya fuera que estuvieran tomados de los brazos, o de las piernas.

Bajaron una vez más para hacer otra coreografía en el piso y luego Katniss subió de nuevo en las telas, colocándose de cabeza para poder sujetar a Peeta por los brazos, y después de que él hiciera algunos giros, se impulsó para arriba, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos unidos y besó a Katniss en los labios.

El público no había dejado de hacer exclamaciones desde que iniciaron su número, pero ellos no podían escuchar nada más, muy concentrados en lo que hacían.

La canción estaba por terminar, cuando finalizaron la parte aérea de la rutina, Katniss corrió de un extremo de la pista hasta Peeta, quien la cargó sujetándole las piernas sobre su pecho y acabó la canción.

El público estalló en aplausos y hasta ese momento, ella fue consciente de todos los ojos que habían estado puestos sobre ellos.

Lo había logrado. Pensó que solo se sentía a gusto en su rutina con los caballos, pero ésta le había dado aún más confianza, aunque mucho tenía que agradecerle al chico rubio que estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano mientras hacían una vez más, una reverencia.

...

* * *

...

Effie salió del baño hecha un manojo de nervios y le tendió la prueba de embarazo a Haymitch ― La caja dice que tenemos que esperar 3 minutos, pero yo creo que ya pasaron como 30 segundos.

Él la tomó y la colocó sobre la mesa de centro y volteó a ver su reloj ― No la veremos hasta que sea la hora. ¿Cómo sabremos si es positiva?

Ella le tendió la caja vacía que sostenía en sus manos ― Aquí dice que tienen que aparecer dos líneas. Si solo aparece una, es negativo, si aparecen dos, aunque una sea tenue, es positivo.

La jaló de la mano e hizo que se sentara sobre su regazo. La verdad él también se sentía nervioso, y no quería pensar en eso, pero si la prueba era negativa… la apretó más fuerte contra él y depositó un beso en su hombro. No podría soportar ver a su mujer quebrándose una vez más si las cosas no salían como esperaban.

Volteó a ver su reloj. Faltaban 30 segundos para el tiempo esperado. Ambos parecieron contener la respiración mientras esperaban que avanzara el segundero.

― Es tiempo.

Ella se giró a verlo ― ¿Juntos?

― Sí, juntos.

Effie se estiró para tomar la prueba en sus manos, y apretó en su puño la ventana del resultado. Estaba temblando. Haymitch la acarició e hizo que abriera la mano entre los dos.

Se quedaron congelados. Las lágrimas asaltaron de inmediato los ojos de Effie.

― Vamos a ser padres.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

― Esto es ridículo, Chaff, no tienes por qué quedarte a mi lado durante la firma de autógrafos. Mira, aquí están los chicos a mi lado y Haymitch está en el otro extremo, no es para tanto.

― Lo siento, amor ― sonrió el moreno ― Pero si hay por ahí algún pervertido que quiera meterse con la mujer de mi amigo ― golpeó el puño de la mano derecha en la palma de su izquierda ― Yo te protegeré.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza. En fin, le gustaba que Haymitch cuidara de ella, si así iba a estar más tranquilo, estaba bien.

― Hoy ya no recibí flores, yo creo que ya se le pasó a ese admirador secreto.

― Como sea, me quedaré por aquí cerca.

Effie solo sonrió y siguió firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotografías con las personas del público que se lo pedían.

Se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, estaba escribiendo una larga dedicatoria en un poster que le entregó una señora y que quería que pusiera todos los nombres de sus hijos y justo cuando lo firmó y lo entregó, y antes de levantar la mirada, colocaron un ramo de margaritas rojas frente a su rostro.

― Mi corazón es, y siempre será tuyo ― escuchó la voz de un hombre.

― Sensatez y Sentimientos ― dijo al escuchar la frase. Amaba esa novela de Jane Austen y había visto la película muchísimas veces. Entonces, levantó la mirada hacia el moreno de ojos color miel, quien sostenía el ramo.

Chaff de inmediato estaba a su lado, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que fuera a golpearlo ― Tranquilo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo me encargo.

...

Haymitch tenía a dos mujeres mayores colgadas de cada uno de sus brazos, mientras una tercera trataba de entender el funcionamiento de la cámara antes de sacarles una fotografía. Era desesperante, pero debía aguantar, finalmente eran ellas las que venían a ver su espectáculo y lo que quería era que corrieran la voz e invitaran a más personas a verlo. Suspiró y se giró a su izquierda y lo que vio lo dejó congelado.

Effie estaba envuelta en los brazos de un tipo de color como de dos metros de alto. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? En ese momento un flash fue disparado en su dirección y el aprovechó para disculparse y dirigirse de inmediato hasta donde estaba su esposa.

De acuerdo, ese abrazó ya había durado demasiado tiempo ― ¿Effie? ― la pregunta salió en forma de gruñido.

La rubia se separó ante la mención de su nombre, pero traía una gran sonrisa en los labios, y aún continuaba tomada de las manos de ese idiota.

― ¡Haymitch! ― se volteó hacia él demasiado contenta para su gusto, como si no hubiera estado prendada de un desconocido segundos antes ― Ya apareció el hombre misterioso tras las flores ― se giró de nuevo hacia ese tipo ― Te presento a mi esposo, Haymitch. Haymitch te presento a Duncan, un amigo.

¿Duncan? Por qué le sonaba familiar ese nombre, se preguntó mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla en un saludo.

¡Demonios! Lo recordó. No podía ser ese Duncan… ¿o sí?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, el capítulo de hoy fue un poco más corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, creo que a partir de ahora, comenzaré a mover el tiempo más rápido en la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

 **Para el acto de Peeta y Katniss, por favor tienen que buscar en YouTube el siguiente video, solo escriban: Amazing Chinese 2015 - Tim  & Taisia, me enamoré de esta pareja en cuanto los vi, son esposos, él es un acróbata chino y ella era una bailarina de ballet rusa. El video es como de uno de esos programas de talento tipo America´s got talent, pero si pueden, quítenle en sonido al video y al mismo tiempo desde otro dispositivo pongan la canción de Celine Dion de Titanic de My Heart Will Go On, y por favor opriman play al mismo tiempo al video y a la canción, dura exactamente lo mismo y me gustó más.**

 **Y por fin Effie y Haymitch ya tuvieron los resultados de su tratamiento, y van a convertirse en padres.**

 **Ahora bien, tengo una pregunta que hacerles a todos los que leen mi historia de Matrimonio con el Capitolio. Creen que sea posible que Peeta, al ser capitolino, tenga por ahí un tatuaje? que quizás se hizo después e una borrachera o algo así, pero de ser un sí, qué dibujo creen que tendría y en que parte de su cuerpo? Ojalá puedan darme su opinión lo antes posible, es importante para el próximo capítulo que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario: claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, atalinunezz1, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Sky, F, Carla y BrendaTHG.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	42. Celos

Capítulo 42

 **Celos**

Effie tomó las dos pequeñas pastillas de la mesa, las colocó en su boca y le dio un trago a su vaso de agua. Y de nuevo, como hacía todos los días, miró fijamente el calendario que tenía pegado en el refrigerador.

― El que veas fijamente esa fecha encerrada con rojo, no va a hacer que el tiempo corra más rápido, lo sabes ¿no? ― Haymitch estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café frente a él.

Ella suspiró ― Lo sé ― tomó la mano que él le ofreció y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Se llevó una mano al vientre ― Es solo que ya quiero ir a la cita con el doctor. Necesito ver al bebé, escuchar su corazón y que nos digan que todo está bien.

― El bebé va a estar bien ― colocó la mano sobre la suya ― ¿Dónde quedó tu actitud positiva?

― Tengo miedo de que sea igual que la vez anterior, que sea…

― No ― la interrumpió y le tomó la barbilla para que volteara a verlo ― Todo va a estar bien. Solo dos semanas más y lo veremos.

Le dio un beso en los labios, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de poder profundizarlo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

― Adelante ― dijo ella.

La puerta se abrió y entró Jack ― Siento interrumpirlos ― sonrió cuando los vio juntos ― Solo vengo a informarles que ya están instalando la nueva casa rodante. Les dije que la pusieran al fondo a la izquierda, atrás de la casa de Finnick y Annie. Amigo, ¿por qué no me comentaste que habías comprado una nueva casa?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó el rubio ― ¿Cuál casa?

― La casa nueva.

― ¿Cuál casa nueva? Yo no pedí ninguna.

Jack frunció el ceño ― ¿No? Déjame checar aquí en los papeles que me dieron ― pasó varias hojas ― Uh hum, es de Bannock.

― ¿Por qué Bannock compraría una casa? ― se voltearon a ver.

...

* * *

...

― No puedo creer que se adelantaran con la entrega una semana ― Bannock se cruzó de brazos ― Pero bueno, hicieron un gran trabajo con las especificaciones que les dimos para la base, pero aun así…

― ¡Qué importa! ― sonrió Johanna a su lado ― Ya quería que nos trajeran nuestra casa.

― Sí, pero no les informamos a Haymitch y Effie.

― ¡Exacto! no nos informaron ― llegaron Haymitch, Effie y Jack ― ¿Qué significa esto, chicos?

Ahora que los tenía frente a ellos, odiaba el no haberles contado antes. Después de todo, ellos eran como sus padres.

Tomó la mano de Johanna ― Nosotros tenemos algo importante que decirles.

Haymitch se puso las manos en las caderas ― ¿Y bien?

― No se pueden enojar ― aclaró de inmediato Johanna ― Creo que estábamos un poco tomados cuando sucedió.

Volteó a verla con cara de ¿en serio?, pero la castaña se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

― Jo y yo ― empezó a decir despacio ― Nos casamos en el Cuatro después de la boda de Finnick y Annie ― terminó la frase muy rápido.

― ¿Se casaron? ― preguntó incrédula Effie.

― Sí, siento no habérselos dicho antes, solo lo supieron Finnick, Annie, Rye y Delly. Ni siquiera Peeta estuvo presente.

― Mi niño se casó ― los ojos de Effie se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Diablos! Odiaba verla llorar, él jamás la había hecho llorar antes.

Soltó la mano de Johanna y dio un paso al frente ― Effie…

No terminó la frase cuando la rubia lo tenía atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

― Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad se casaron? ― le dio un golpe en el brazo cuando se separaron.

― ¡Ouch!

― Y no me dijiste…

― A nosotros tampoco, hasta hace unos días ― llegó Peeta seguido de Rye.

― Bueno, pues pobres de ustedes si hacen lo mismo que su hermano ― los apuntó con el dedo Effie ― No se les ocurra dejarme fuera, porque yo voy a ayudarlos con su boda y a entregarlos en el altar ¿entendieron? ― se giró de nuevo hacia él ― Bannock me quitó eso…

― No hay nada más qué hacer más que felicitar a los chicos, mujer ― el mago se acercó a Johanna y la abrazó.

― Claro que hay algo que podemos hacer. Apuesto que a todos aquí nos hubiera encantado estar ahí para ese momento tan especial ― sonrió Effie, estaba pensando en algo y el mayor de los Mellark temía lo que diría a continuación ― ¡Les haremos la fiesta de su boda aquí!

...

* * *

...

― Peeta, no pares, por favor ― Katniss se retorcía en el sofá de su casa. Estaba sentada con los pies apoyados firmemente sobre la orilla del asiento, mientras tenía a Peeta hincado frente a ella, entre sus piernas.

― ¿Te gusta, bonita? ― de nuevo pasó lentamente la lengua por sus pliegues.

― Sí… solo… ¡ah! ― habló entre gemidos, pero cuando el rubio succionó su montículo de nervios, perdió la capacidad del habla.

Era la tercera vez que lo hacían después de la sesión que tuvieron en el Cuatro con la Abuela Sol. Y cada vez, ambos se hacían más expertos en darse placer el uno al otro, aprendiendo sus gestos, sus sonidos, y lo que volvía loco al otro.

¿En qué momento se había sentido ella lo suficientemente cómoda para estar semidesnuda frente a un chico, mostrando toda su feminidad? Pero cuando Peeta entró a la casa, comenzó a besarla y le bajó la ropa interior, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. No, esperen, o ¿fue ella quién lo atacó cuando él entró en la casa para acompañarla a la fiesta de Johanna y Bannock y se deshizo de la ropa interior sin su ayuda? Eso ya no importaba. Su mente no podía racionalizar en ese momento.

Peeta introdujo dos dedos, mientras seguía torturando su hinchado clítoris, y en respuesta, lo que ella hizo, fue tomarlo fuertemente del cabello para mantenerlo justo donde estaba, lo que provocó que el rubio se riera, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba en ese momento más que el remolino que se formaba en su interior, llevándola rápidamente en espiral hasta la cima.

― Abre los ojos, Kat ― la instruyó segundos antes de que alcanzara el clímax. El rubio sabía leerla y le gustaba verla a los ojos cuando sucedía, justo antes de deshacerse bajo él.

― ¡Peetaaa! ― gritó su nombre.

El trapecista sonrió satisfecho, se relamió los labios y le bajó las piernas del sofá, después tomó el trozo de encaje que había quedado descartado a un lado de la mesita de centro y le ayudó a colocárselo de nuevo. Eso le encantaba de él, siempre la cuidaba y era muy considerado.

Se hizo para adelante y lo besó antes de que se pusiera completamente de pie, probando su propio sabor en su boca.

― Sabes y hueles a mí, creo que es mejor que te enjuagues antes de salir.

― Me encanta tu sabor y tu olor.

― Sí, pero no quiero que todo mundo se entere de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño. Y cuando lo hizo, Katniss notó su excitación.

― No puedes salir así ― la fina tela de los pantalones de vestir, no ocultaban nada.

― Solo dame un momento más y se me pasará ― le dijo desde el baño.

Pero no era justo, no deseaba dejarlo insatisfecho. Tenían tiempo, aunque se suponía que debían de estar checando que todos los detalles de la fiesta estuvieran en orden. Effie tenía más de una semana organizando la fiesta y había puesto a trabajar a todo el mundo, pero que más daba unos minutos de retraso.

En el momento en que el rubio salió del baño, ella lo atacó, pegándolo a la pared más cercana y dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

― Katniss vamos tar… ― las palabras murieron en su boca, en el momento en que ella bajó el cierre de su pantalón e introdujo la mano.

― ¡Diablos, bonita! ― sus pupilas volvían a ser casi negras ― Me vas a matar. ¡Ah! ― jadeó en el momento en que ella lo tomó en su boca.

Las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, no habían sido en esa posición. Y era algo excitante el poder observarlo desde abajo, hincada sobre el suelo.

Peeta enredó la mano en su cabello. Lo llevaba suelto con algunos rizos, pero no le importaba si debía acomodarlo después, porque lo que estaban haciendo, valía la pena. A pesar de estar más abajo que él, sabía que ella tenía todo el control.

Abrió la mano con la que estaba sujetando la base y recorrió toda su longitud utilizando solo la punta de su lengua.

Él cerró los ojos y lo sintió estremecerse.

― Mmm… ― no le quitó la mirada de encima ― Me encanta chupártela, Mellark.

― Si quieres que me venga en este mismo instante, di otra frase más como esa. Te advierto que estoy muy cerca, me pusiste al cien hace rato cuando te viniste en mi boca.

Había algo cuando hablaban así, crudo, sucio, y tenía el mismo efecto en los dos. Jamás se imaginó poder pronunciar esas palabras sin morirse primero de la vergüenza, pero con él, simplemente desaparecían sus inseguridades. Así que repitió el movimiento, en esta ocasión un poco más despacio, saboreándolo con la lengua.

― No aguanto ― con las dos manos la tomó del cabello, formando una coleta y se introdujo en su boca ― Así bonita, abre bien esa linda boquita y chúpamela fuerte.

Trató de tomarlo tanto como pudo sin que sintiera el reflejo de la arcada.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, así que la mano que descansaba en su cadera para ayudarla a mantener el equilibro, la movió para acariciarle las bolas.

Él gruñó y tiró para atrás de su cabello. Lo había tomado por sorpresa con ese movimiento y se iba a venir, pero iba a ocasionar probablemente un desastre en sus pantalones y de paso sobre su vestido. Así que ella se aferró a él y de pronto sintió el líquido caliente sobre su lengua.

En el momento en que él cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared, le indicó que había terminado. Ella volteó hacia la puerta del baño, pensando en ir de inmediato y escupir su carga, pero deseaba probarlo, él siempre lo hacía con ella.

No lo pensó dos veces y tragó.

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

― Tú…

― Mejor que el chocolate ― repitió la frase que é le dijo la primera vez que lo hicieron en el hotel.

El rubio la tomó fuerte de los brazos y la puso de pie, para después lanzarse sobre ella en un beso hambriento.

― Creo ― dijo Katniss con la respiración entrecortada ― Que ya es hora de irnos.

― Mejor vamos a quedarnos aquí ― bajó sus manos para acariciarle el trasero.

― Peeta ― se separó de él riendo ― Es la fiesta de tu hermano y Jo. Vamos ya, antes de que Effie nos mande a buscar.

Resopló ― Tienes razón ― pero tomándola de la cintura la pegó de nuevo a él ― No te me vas a escapar ― le susurró al oído ― te advierto que en la primera oportunidad, te traeré de nuevo aquí y repetiremos todo.

― ¿Es una amenaza o es una promesa?

― Tómalo como quieras ― la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la casa.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

Estaba celoso, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Effie continuaba charlando con su amigo, a pesar de que ya habían terminado las filas de los autógrafos.

Ella era la encargada de hacer el corte y recolectar el dinero del snack y los artículos que vendían dentro de la carpa, pero estaba tan entretenida que se había olvidado por completo. Y aunque Hazelle estaba haciendo las cuentas, él permanecía a su lado para parecer ocupado con la vista clavada en su esposa.

― ¿Quién es esa bomba sexy que está hablando con Effie? ― Glimmer se acercó para entregar su bolsa canguro con el dinero.

― No tengo ni idea ― la psicóloga levanto la vista para echarle un vistazo ― Pero definitivamente es muy agradable a la vista.

― Ni que lo digas ― la rubia estaba recargada en el mostrador con la mirada fija en el moreno de dos metros de alto.

― ¡Eh! ― les llamó la atención a las dos mujeres ― Les voy a decir a Jack y a Rye que estaban muy entretenidas viendo a otro hombre.

― Por mi puedes decirle ― Glimmer se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

― Estar a dieta no impide ver el menú.

― ¿En serio, Hazelle? ― levantó una ceja y ella rio.

― El tipo está buenísimo. ¿Vino a pedir trabajo? ― se giró hacia él la novia de Rye.

― No. Es solo un viejo conocido, creo.

― Lástima ― suspiró ― Nos vemos mañana ― y con eso se despidió la joven.

Él regresó la vista hacia la pareja que estaba muy enfrascada conversando como para darse cuenta de que la carpa estaba prácticamente vacía. Y no podía evitar seguir los movimientos de las manos de Effie cada que se inclinaba a hacia ese hombre para posar una mano sobre su brazo o antebrazo.

― Listo ― la esposa de Jack le tendió una bosa con cierre y un diario contable ― Aquí está el dinero y el inventario de lo vendido.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de tomar el dinero y el diario ― Gracias.

― Nos vemos mañana ― se despidió ― Y ya deja de verlos así, vas a perforar un agujero en la cabeza del morenazo con la mirada si sigues observándolos de esa manera ― apretó ligeramente su brazo antes de retirarse.

Bueno, ya había tenido suficiente. Habían charlado por un tiempo considerado para ponerse al corriente ¿no? Ya se quería ir a su casa y no pensaba hacerlo sin ella.

― Effie ― la llamó ― Ya tengo todo listo ¿nos vamos?

Vio su mirada, ella no se quería retirar. Apretó los labios.

― Es tarde, lo siento Effs ― se disculpó Duncan ― No sabes el gusto que me dio encontrarte. Entonces, ¿paso por ti pasado mañana por la noche?

― Por supuesto ― contestó ella con una gran sonrisa, y alejándose de él, abrazó por el cuello a su amigo, quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la elevó del piso.

¿Se iban a ver pasado mañana por la noche? Eso y una patada en los huevos, se hubiera sentido exactamente igual. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía tuvieran más de que hablar?

Cuando la puso de nuevo en el suelo, se giró hacia Haymitch y le tendió la mano ― Un placer.

― Sí, igual ― dijo él más serio y contestó el saludo.

Cuando Duncan finalmente salió de la carpa, Effie se giró molesta hacia él ― ¿Tenías que portarte así con él?

El frunció el ceño ― ¿Así cómo, princesa?

― Tan rudo y cortante.

― Disculpa ― se puso una mano en el pecho ― ¿Qué querías que hiciera para no ser descortés? ¡Ah, ya sé! no dejar de toquetearlo todo el tiempo mientras charlaban.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― le preguntó mientras ambos caminaban hacia su casa.

― ¡Por favor! ― levantó los brazos, molesto.

― Duncan es solo un amigo.

― No lo es. Duncan fue tu primer novio y también tu primera vez. Lo recuerdo muy bien, sabes que tengo buena memoria.

― Eso fue hace cien años, Haymitch y desde entonces que no lo veía ― entró en la tienda rosa.

― Y por eso te la pasaste manoseándolo toda la noche ¿eh? Batiendo tus pestañas y haciéndote para adelante para mostrarle tu escote ― la señaló ― Te vi.

― ¡No seas ridículo! ¡No hice eso! ― se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta de la casa rodante ― Ahora, discúlpate.

― No me voy a disculpar porque mi esposa se la pasó coqueteando con otro tipo enfrente de mis narices. Pero bueno, viniendo de ti, debí esperarlo, nunca dudaste al coquetear conmigo frente a tu esposo en el pasado ― le escupió las palabras.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Eres un idiota! ― le dijo en voz baja y fría y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sabía que se había pasado, la había lastimado con su comentario, pero no le iba a pedir disculpas. No esta vez. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, estaba seguro de que Effie lo tendría agarrado de las bolas en ese momento.

Necesitaba un trago. Guardó la bolsa del dinero y el diario en uno de los cajones de manualidades de Effie y salió a buscar a Chaff.

El alcohol se encargaría de tranquilizarlo o por lo menos hacerlo olvidar por un rato.

...

* * *

...

¿Cuán equivocado estaba? El alcohol lo único que había provocado era que se incrementaran sus celos y aparecieran inseguridades infundadas.

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer el tipo ahora? Todo estaba bien, eran felices.

― ¿Y dices que fue él quien le estuvo mandando flores toda la semana con frases de amor de películas? ― Chaff chifló a su lado ― Eso no está bien amigo, no está bien ― le dio de nuevo un trago a la botella de cerveza que traía en la mano.

Haymitch hubiera preferido tomar whiskey, pero las botellas las tenía adentro de su casa y Effie lo había dejado afuera, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Le dio un trago a su propia botella y después continuó quitando la etiqueta del envase con la uña de su pulgar ― Así es, y recuerda que me trató de ocultar todas las flores que había recibido con la excusa de que no me quería preocupar.

― Eso no está bien ― repitió su amigo ― Si quieres no lo dejamos entrar mañana a la última función.

― No creo que venga, ya quedaron de irse a cenar pasado mañana como si no hubieran charlado lo suficiente. ¿Qué más pueden decirse?

― Mira, Effie te ama, de eso estoy seguro. La chica siempre ha estado loca por ti, pero su primer amor…

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Solo analizo los hechos. Me dijiste que fue su primer novio y la única razón por la que terminaron su relación fue porque él se vino aquí al Cuatro a estudiar con una beca deportiva.

― Ajá. ¿Y?

― Nunca tuvieron un cierre ¿no? No terminaron porque no hubiera amor, sino porque tuvieron que separarse por las circunstancias.

Se paró molesto del sillón donde estaba sentado y tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador. No necesitaba esas ideas en su cabeza en ese momento y estaba seguro de que si iba con Effie y le pedía que lo dejara entrar, no lo haría sin una disculpa y ahora menos que estaba tomado.

Mañana arreglaría las cosas, tendría que convencerla de desistir de la cita con su amigo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, pues al parecer Johanna y Bannock no se van a salvar de que les hagan una fiesta por su boda, Effie lo acaba de convertir en su pequeño nuevo proyecto. Ya veremos cómo va el próximo capítulo.**

 **Katniss y Peeta, cada ves le agarran más sabor a su relación, jajajaja. Están aprendiendo a disfrutar en pareja sin inhibiciones y se están volviendo adictos el uno al otro.**

 **Y por último, que opinan del amigo de Effie? Creen que Haymitch deba pedirle disculpas? Effie debería asistir a la cena con Duncan? Me encantaría saber su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme los maravillosos comentarios que recibo: atalinunezz1, AbyEvilRegalEver123, claudiacobos79, 0catita, lakunoichiftv, Igora Mellark, F, Carla, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	43. Inesperado

Capítulo 43

 **Inesperado**

Delly estaba ayudándola a arreglar su cabello, sujetándolo en un moño suelto que dejaba varios mechones libres.

Le gustaba, la chica tenía talento para peinar.

― Temo ir a la fiesta, nos casamos de manera espontánea para evitar justo esto ― se quejó Johanna frente a espejo, mientras la rubia colocaba las últimas horquillas en su cabello.

― ¡Quieres por una vez dejar de ser tan inmadura! ― espetó la rubia.

Jo subió una ceja y dejó que continuara con lo que fuera que iba a decir, antes de contestarle.

― Mira, siempre he sabido que no te agrado, pero estoy con Rye y no pienso dejarlo ir, así que vamos a ser cuñadas te guste o no ― tomó una peineta con una hoja de vid de pequeños cristales y comenzó a acomodarle el tocado por un lado ― Yo sí te aprecio Johanna, lo creas o no. Así que quiero que salgas allá y simplemente disfrutes de lo que todos hemos preparado para ustedes con mucho cariño.

De acuerdo, no había esperado eso ― Delly, no me caes mal.

― ¿En serio?

― No. Es solo que a veces no comparto tu excesiva alegría. Y bueno, ya me conoces, no tiendo a demostrar mis sentimientos como lo haces tú.

La chica se quedó muda viéndola a través del espejo, y después de un momento estalló en un grito y se agachó para abrazarla ― ¡Lo sabía! Tienes un gran corazón bajo esa fachada dura.

― Delly, Delly ― trató de quitarse los brazos de la chica de encima ― Estás demostrando de nuevo tu excesiva alegría.

― Oh, disculpa, tienes razón.

Johanna se puso de pie ― Bueno, ¿Cómo me veo?

― Eres una novia hermosa.

― Gracias ― sonrió con sinceridad ― Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi peinado, me gustó mucho ― colocó las manos enfrente antes de que la chica la abrazara de nuevo ― Creo que al mal tiempo, darle prisa. Vayamos a disfrutar de esa fiesta que nos prepararon.

...

* * *

...

Bannock estaba afuera de la casa, de espaldas, aguardando por su esposa para dirigirse juntos a la fiesta.

Cuando Johanna abrió la puerta de la casa, él se giró y sonrió en cuanto la vio. Su intensa mirada, provocó que se sonrojara, lo que era una reacción rara en ella.

― Se ve hermosa, señora Mellark ― le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar las cortas escaleras de la casa.

― ¿No te importa que no use el tradicional vestido de novia blanco? ― a pesar de la insistencia de Effie, ella se había inclinado por un corto vestido plateado, cubierto de lentejuelas, con tirantes delgados y escote de corazón.

― ¿Cuándo hemos sido unos novios tradicionales? ― le besó la mano.

― Tienes razón ― le sonrió ― Y tú también te ves muy bien ― lo tomó de la solapa del esmoquin negro y lo acercó a ella. Bannock lucía muy atractivo vestido completamente de negro, sin corbata o moño.

Caminaron hacia el lugar del festejo, y de inmediato escucharon los gritos de Posy de ¡Ahí vienen los novios!

Cuando llegaron, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Bannock y Johanna se quedaron parados por un momento volteando alrededor. En verdad se habían tomado en serio lo de hacerles una fiesta para celebrar su matrimonio. Había mesas redondas con largos manteles de un suave dorado y sillas de madera oscura. Los tres grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar tenían tarros de vidrio colgado con luz en su interior. Los centros de mesa eran sencillos con flores silvestres. Series de pequeños foquitos cruzaban por encima de la pista, iluminando el lugar, y en el otro extremo estaban dos grandes mesas de postres con jarrones de cristal de diferentes tamaños rellenos de dulces y platones con pastelillos. Incluso habían contratado un servicio de catering externo y meseros.

― Muñeca, sé que no querrías esto ― le dijo con cautela ― Pero vamos a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta.

― ¿Bromeas? ― volteó a verlo ― Hicieron todo esto por nosotros ― estaba emocionada ― Sabes que en mi casa jamás me hicieron una fiesta, no supe lo que era un festejo para mí hasta que llegué aquí, pero esto… ― volteó de nuevo a su alrededor. Odiaba ponerse sentimental, ella no era así, al menos trataba de no aparentarlo ― Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta de bodas ― tiró de su mano y tomó un ramo de calas púrpuras y orquídeas color lila que le tendió Katniss, y sonriendo y bailando junto a su esposo, dieron la vuelta a la pista.

...

* * *

...

― Ángel, ya tengo que volver a la fiesta.

 _―_ _¿Le prometiste un baile a una chica?_

― Por supuesto. Una morena guapísima, de nariz respingada y ojos grises.

Ella rio ― _Dale un beso a Posy de mi parte, aunque no nos conocemos_ ― terminó la frase un poco más seria.

― Madge, ya falta poco para encontrarnos en el Capitolio.

― _Eso solo que… te extraño mucho y las cosas con mi prima son cada vez peores._

― Lo sé, y sabes que me gustaría estar contigo ― se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de la fiesta y se dio cuenta de que su madre lo estaba observando ― Tengo que colgar, ángel.

― _Te amo, Gale._

― Y yo a ti. Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

― _¿Y me contarás todos los detalles de la fiesta?_

― Hay unos novios, mesas, comida, baile…

― _¡Gale!_

― De acuerdo ― rio y rodó los ojos. Madge era muy detallista, y siempre le pedía que describiera todo ― Haré algo mejor y tomaré algunas fotografías para enviártelas. Ahora sí, te dejo.

 _―_ _Hasta mañana, bebé_.

― Hasta mañana ― terminó la llamada y se metió el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

― Conozco esa sonrisa ― le dijo su madre en cuanto se acercó a su mesa.

Él no deseaba hablar de Madge, no podía ― ¿Dónde está Posy?

― Te tardaste mucho y decidió bailar con papá ― estiró una mano ― Pero puedes sacar a bailar a tu madre.

― Por supuesto ― la tomó y caminaron hacia la pista.

― Y… ¿cuándo la voy a conocer?

¡Diablos! Su madre no iba a dejar el tema pronto ― En el Capitolio.

― ¿Por qué presiento que no deseas que la conozca?

Suspiró ― No es eso, mamá. Es solo que… es complicado.

― ¿Su familia no te aprueba? ― frunció el ceño ― Porque eres muy buen chico, además de trabajador. ¿Acaso no está de acuerdo con la vida del circo? Porque…

― Te voy a detener ahí, mamá. No se trata de eso y créeme que la vida de circo no es ningún problema para ella. Pronto vas a conocerla y tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con ella, solo ahorita… por favor no me presiones.

― ¡La extrañas! ― suavizó la mirada.

― Todos los días.

Hazelle no dijo nada, solo se acercó más a él y lo abrazó mientras bailaban.

...

* * *

...

― El pastel es hermoso, Peeta ― Katniss se acercó a la mesa para verlo de cerca.

El pastel de bodas tenía los primeros tres pisos como un pastel tradicional y elegante de boda, con betún de merengue blanco y adornado con perlas y múltiples flores comestibles. Pero en la parte de arriba, Peeta había recreado la jaula de los tigres, incluyendo a cada uno de los animales en sus respectivos pedestales, el aro de fuego y las pequeñas figuras de Johanna y Bannock con sus trajes del espectáculo.

― Gracias ― se colocó a su lado ― Y deja que lo partan, esa será otra sorpresa. Rye logró hacer el animal print de tigre en su interior, de forma que verás el pan de vainilla en los tonos naranja, negro y un toque de blanco, como si estuvieras viendo su piel.

― No sé cómo le haces. En verdad admiro tu talento, me encanta.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla, pero fue un corto beso debido a que Katniss se hizo para atrás y volteó a los lados.

― Bonita, nos besamos todos los días en el espectáculo.

― Sí, pero esto es diferente.

― Entonces vayamos por algunas bebidas ― le guiñó un ojo ― Sé de buena fuente que te dejan de importar las demostraciones públicas de afecto cuando estás algo… digamos relajada.

― ¡Peeta! ― le dio un golpe en el brazo con la mano de forma juguetona ― No puedo creer que dijeras eso ― se giró de nuevo hacia el pastel y se inclinó un poco, le encantaba ver todos los detalles que su novio había incluido.

― Me alegra que te guste tanto el pastel. Ya tengo en mente el diseño del pastel que quiero hacer para nuestra boda ― soltó sin pensar.

Katniss se enderezó ante esas palabras y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia su mesa.

El rubio cerró los ojos antes de maldecirse internamente por su estupidez. Ya la conocía, sabía cómo ella tendía a cerrarse y alejarse cuando algo no le gustaba, entonces ¿por qué había permitido que esas palabras escaparan de su boca?

La siguió con la mirada. No podía permitir que se marchara así. Si no arreglaba las cosas pronto, sería más difícil después.

― Katniss ― la llamó cuando tomó asiento a su lado.

― Solo… ― levantó una mano ― Dame un momento por favor. No digas nada.

Él apretó los labios para no decir nada más como ella le había pedido y en su lugar se giró para agarrar una bebida que le ofreció un mesero.

― ¿Se puede, chicos? ― se acercaron a su mesa, Sae y Woof.

― Adelante ― les sonrió, Peeta.

― Vimos que se están tomando un descanso, y nosotros no podemos bailar esta música tan moderna ― comentó el presentador del circo.

― Es la cadera ― les dijo Sae.

― ¡Claro que no, mujer!

― Se ha estado quejando desde hace tiempo de un pequeño dolor, y los cambios de clima solo hacen que empeore ― continuó hablando la adivina, ignorando a su esposo.

― No es cierto, no le haga caso, se las da de bruja, pero no sabe todo ― sacudió la cabeza él ―Si no bailo, es porque esta juventud no está preparada para mis movimientos.

Katniss y él, rieron.

― Está bien tomarse un descanso y cuando vuelvan a cambiar la música, vamos juntos a sacudir la pista ― Peeta hizo un brindis con Woof.

La castaña volteó a verlo ― No dijiste "sacudir la pista". ¿Qué expresión es esa?

― Habla como mi marido, no les hagas caso, querida ― sonrió Sae.

― Nunca imaginé ver a este par en su boda, no creo que alguien lo hiciera ― comentó el hombre mayor.

― Yo sí, siempre lo supe.

― Hablaba de las personas normales, los que no tenemos superpoderes para ver el futuro.

De nuevo, su esposa lo ignoró. Pero Katniss estaba viendo a la pareja en cuestión.

― Mira el rostro de la chica, está enamorada y feliz. Ambos merecen la felicidad y la alcanzaron ― continuó la mujer.

Johanna en ese momento giró en los brazos de Bannock y echó la cabeza para atrás riendo.

― Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo ― sonrió el presentador.

― En eso sí te doy la razón.

Katniss volteó hacia Sae y la mujer le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

La música cambió.

― Esa canción me gusta, esa sí podemos bailarla ― se puso de pie, Woof y tomó la mano de Sae.

― ¿Quieres bailar, Kat?

― Vamos.

Peeta colocó una mano en su espalda para guiarla a la pista, pero una vez cerca, tomó un desvío y la llevó bajo uno de los árboles iluminados con los tarros de vidrio.

― ¿Pensé que querías bailar?

― Sí, pero primero quería que habláramos y aclaráramos ciertas cosas ― colocó una mano en su brazo, cuando vio sus intenciones de huir ― Mira, Katniss. Lo siento. Lo que dije cuando estábamos en el pastel, lo dije sin pensarlo, pero eso no cambia que así es como me siento respecto a ti. No voy a negar que imagino mi vida a tu lado, que sueño contigo y nuestro futuro. Pero lo he dicho antes y te lo repito, no voy a presionarte, iremos a tu propio ritmo.

― Peeta… ― bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

― Por favor, Katniss. No huyas de mí. Habla conmigo, podemos olvidar todo lo que dije.

― Peeta no es eso.

― Entonces ¿qué es?

― Miedo.

― ¿Miedo de qué?

― Miedo de lo que me haces sentir. Miedo de la forma en la que has ido derribando las murallas que había construido a mi alrededor, y cómo has logrado hacer que desee cosas que jamás quise antes.

Él relajó los hombros y colocó una mano bajo su mentón para hacer que subiera la vista.

― Te amo, Katniss. Y no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte decir eso.

― Si en un futuro, tú y yo hacemos esto ― levantó las manos señalando a su alrededor ― No será pronto, nada pronto.

― Estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que tú desees ― sonrió él y la sorprendió con un beso que la hizo olvidarse por un momento en qué lugar se encontraban y que podían verlos.

...

* * *

...

Iban en el tren de pasajeros camino al distrito Cuatro.

Effie no dejaba de mover la pierna y a cada instante veía la pantalla del frente que indicaba la hora de llegada.

― Me gustó la fiesta de ayer ― no tenía ganas de hablar de la fiesta, pero Effie necesitaba urgentemente una distracción y dejar de moverse así o se volvería loco.

Su técnica de distracción funcionó.

― ¿Verdad que fue hermoso? Mi niño estaba muy contento ― sonrió ― Y también Johanna, a pesar de todo lo que dijo para tratar de convencerme de cancelarla, creo que no se imaginaba que la pasaría tan bien.

― No pensé que sería algo tan grande, me imaginé algo más sencillo. Lo que me contaste que harías contra lo que en realidad hiciste… ― se encogió de hombros ― No sé de qué me sorprendo, si ya te conozco.

― En verdad que traté de mantenerlo sencillo, pero tenía tantas ideas… creo que hay que enfocarnos en lo felices que estuvieron los chicos.

― Y en cómo te mantuvo la planeación de la fiesta esta semana. Lo convertiste en tu nuevo proyecto.

― Cierto, no puedes quejarte, me ayudó mucho de distracción. Aunque tengo que admitir que me siento un poco culpable por no esperar a que Finnick y Annie regresaran de su luna de miel.

― Si te sirve de consuelo, ellos fueron los testigos en su boda.

Iba a contestar algo, cuando anunciaron por el altavoz que llegarían en dos minutos a la estación.

Haymitch supo en ese momento, que Effie ya no hablaría de nada más, se había llevado una mano en automático sobre su vientre. Él tomó su mano libre y le dio un ligero apretón, no dijeron nada, solo se vieron a los ojos por un momento.

Una hora más tarde, por fin se encontraban dentro del consultorio del ginecólogo.

Esas dos semanas, a diferencia de su esposa, él había estado muy tranquilo, pero en ese momento, era como si los nervios ausentes por dos semanas le llegaran de golpe. Y no solo eran los nervios, se sentía algo aterrado, si algo salía mal ― sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Effie, ella le sonrió y justo en ese momento llegó el doctor.

Ya se habían sentado con él y le había hecho a Effie las preguntas de rutina. Ahora había llegado la hora del ultrasonido.

― Será un ultrasonido vaginal, debido a que el bebé aún es muy pequeño para poder observarlo sobre el abdomen.

― Sí, me explicó la enfermera ― contestó Effie.

Dejó de prestar atención, su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, esperando el momento en que apareciera una imagen.

El doctor tomó su lugar junto al aparato de ultrasonido y comenzó a teclear algunos datos ― Quiero que se relaje y respire profundo. Aquí vamos.

En la pantalla solo se veían manchas grises y negras, no podía distinguir nada.

Un sonido llenó el consultorio, iba muy rápido.

― Eso es… ― comenzó a decir Effie.

― Es el corazón y late fuerte.

Era increíble como ese sonido que jamás había escuchado antes, de pronto era el más maravilloso del mundo. En ese momento sintió que le quitaban de encima un gran peso que no sabía que estaba cargando.

Effie estaba llorando, él le quitó las lágrimas con un dedo y sonrió.

― Y aquí está el otro ― de nuevo escucharon el mismo sonido de antes.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó confundido.

― El otro bebé ― sonrió el doctor ― ¡Felicidades, serán cuates!

― ¿Qué? ― había olvidado por completo que podía ser más de un bebé.

― Haymitch…

Lo llamaron varias veces, pero no escuchaba nada. De pronto sintió una silla detrás de él y se dejó caer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la enfermera le había acercado una.

Cuando por fin recuperó su voz, solo dijo una palabra ― Cuates ― una emoción que no esperaba sentir se apoderó de él.

― Sí, Haymitch. Vamos a tener dos bebés.

No había soltado la mano de Effie en todo ese rato, la acercó a sus labios y la besó dos veces ― Cuates.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

Effie seguía sin hablarle. No le había dirigido la palabra el día anterior, aunque durante el show se comportaba como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos, era una gran actriz.

Ese día por la noche tendría la cena amistosa con el exnovio, y eso lo había tenido de un pésimo humor.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía de otra opción.

― ¿Me buscabas? ― le preguntó Rye al tomar asiento en la banca frente a él.

― Sí, muchacho.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Recuerdas que Effie estuvo recibiendo unas flores anónimas la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

― Sí, ¿por qué? ¿el tipo está aquí? ― volteó de inmediato a su alrededor.

Eso le gustaba de Rye, quería mucho a Effie, la cuidaba y también la celaba. Así que no se sentía orgulloso de lo que iba a pedirle al chico, pero si alguien iba a ayudarlo, sería él.

― No, no está aquí ― lo tranquilizó ― Pero hoy en la noche va a ir a cenar con él.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― frunció el ceño.

― Porque es un antiguo amigo que no veía desde hace muchos años, si así es la forma adecuada de llamarle a un exnovio.

― ¡¿Va a salir con su exnovio?! ― Rye comenzaba a enojarse ― ¡¿Y la vas a dejar?!

― No puedo decirle que no, además no me habla, como que está un poco molesta conmigo.

― No puede salir con su ex, voy a hablar con ella ― se puso de pie, pero Haymitch lo tomó por el brazo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

― No te va a hacer caso, sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido ― ¿Sabes a dónde van a ir? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que el tipo no es un psicópata que quiera hacerle daño o algo? O peor, ¿qué tal si…?

― Para eso te llamé, necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer?

― Yo no puedo ir con Effie o seguirla, se daría de cuenta de inmediato.

― ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar ― Contaba con eso ― sacó de su cartera varios billetes ― Tienes que ser muy discreto, si Effie te ve, nos colgará de las bolas a los dos.

― Por eso no te preocupes, soy un excelente espía.

― Sabía que podía contar contigo, y ya sabes, solo hacemos esto para protegerla.

― ¡Claro! ― los dos trataban de convencerse de que hacían lo correcto ― Podría tratarse de un asesino en serie o algo peor.

― ¡Exacto!

― Voy a cambiarme y estaré listo para cuando el tipo venga por ella.

― Gracias, muchacho.

― Ni lo digas.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Este lugar es muy bonito! ― sonrió.

― Sabía que te gustaría, tiene una gran vista hacia la bahía y la mejor langosta bañada en salsa de coco de todo Panem.

― Suena bien.

Ordenaron sus bebidas y Effie se permitió por un momento disfrutar de la vista, estaban sentados en la terraza.

― Te ves feliz.

Ella volteó a verlo ― Soy feliz. Muy feliz, a decir verdad.

― Todavía no puedo creerlo. En el momento en el que te vi en el circo, dije es ella, es mi Effie. Bueno, no porque seas mía, pero sabes lo que quería decir.

― Ya sé, con la clase de padres que me tocaron, es difícil de creer dónde estoy ahora. Pero te aseguro que hago lo que quiero y estoy rodeada de personas que amo.

―Me enteré de que te casaste con Seneca Crane, eso fue lo último que supe de ti. Yo estaba estudiando, pero pensaba regresar por ti y sinceramente esa noticia me rompió el corazón.

No quería hablar de Seneca y no podía contarle la verdad tras su matrimonio.

En ese momento les llevaron sus bebidas, pero sabía que Duncan seguía esperando una respuesta.

― Creo que actué por impulso. Era muy joven, cometí un error y bueno, las cosas no funcionaron ― le dio un trago a su copa de vino ― ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Me contaste que tienes un hijo.

― Conocí a Kayla cuando se mudó al departamento frente al mío. Yo acababa de graduarme y a ella aún le faltaban un año para terminar, se transfirió del distrito Ocho, dijo que en las vacaciones se había enamorado del distrito Cuatro y tomó la decisión de convertirlo en su hogar. Como verás, también tenía un espíritu aventurero y era impulsiva como tú ― su mirada se perdió en las luces de afuera ― Nos después de su graduación, y tres años después de eso, tuvimos a Mike ― le dio un gran trago a su propia bebida ― Tres años después, Kayla falleció en un accidente automovilístico.

― Lo siento ― su corazón se estrujó. Era muy triste conocer la tragedia que había sufrido Duncan. Estiró la mano sobre el mantel y tomó la suya.

― Gracias. Creo que, de no haber sido por Mike, no habría salido adelante, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él.

― Por supuesto ― asintió. Aún seguían tomados de la mano.

― Y bueno, tres años después, te encontré a ti ― sonrió y la vio con sus intensos ojos color miel que tanto había amado en el pasado ― Jamás creí que te vería de nuevo, aunque siempre soñé con reencontrarme contigo. Ya imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando te vi.

De pronto el calor de su mano sobre la suya fue demasiado y se sintió incómoda, por lo que la retiró con la excusa de tomar su copa.

― Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo terminaste en el circo? ¿de nuevo actuaste por impulso?

― No, fue por amor ― rio ― De acuerdo, eso sonó muy cliché, pero es la verdad. Conocí a Haymitch cuando llevé a mis sobrinos al circo en el Capitolio, en ese entonces aparte de mago, hacia el acto del lanzamiento de cuchillos y era trapecista ― suspiró ― Me invitó durante el show a participar en sus actos y bueno… ― no podía contarle la verdad, pero no todo era mentira ― puede que haya regresado un par de veces más al circo y comenzamos a salir ― se encogió de hombros. Jamás admitiría que primero fueron amantes.

― ¿Y así como así decidiste irte con él? ¿No dijeron nada tus padres?

Se estaba metiendo en terreno que no deseaba pisar. La verdad detrás de sus decisiones había sido dolorosa.

― Creo que por primera vez hice lo que realmente quería hacer y no lo que mis padres me dictaban ― sonrió ― Si me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador, ahorita regreso.

No esperaba revivir todo eso esta noche y se había alterado un poco, necesitaba calmarse.

Cuando iba a cruzar las puertas de la terraza hacia el interior del restaurante, una cabellera rubia oculta tras un gran menú, le llamó la atención. No podía ser, pero tenía que asegurarse, así que decidió primero acercarse a la mesa.

― ¡Rye! ― le arrebató el menú de las manos ― ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ― se puso una mano en la cintura.

El chico se recargó en la silla y le sonrió ― ¡Effie! No sabía que Haymitch y tú iban a venir, yo estoy esperando a Glimmer para cenar, pero creo que me ha dejado plantado.

― ¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme con eso? Te conozco muy bien.

― Es verdad, estoy esperando a Glimmer, pero por la hora yo creo que…

― Haymitch ― murmuró ― Fue Haymitch, él te mandó ¿verdad? ― no esperó una respuesta ― Voy a matarlo, no puedo creer que te haya mandado a espiarme.

El chico dejó caer los hombros, aceptando finalmente que lo habían atrapado en su mentira ― Espera, no te enojes.

― ¿Cómo pretendes que no me enoje?

― Estábamos preocupados por ti. No conocemos a ese hombre ― señaló con la mirada ― Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y no fuera un maniaco, depredador, asesino serial o algo así.

― Tienes una gran imaginación ― no podía enojarse con Rye, Haymitch estaba detrás de esto finalmente ― Te aseguro que estoy bien, Duncan es un amigo que conozco de muchos años atrás. Puedes irte a casa, yo iré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

El joven Mellark finalmente asintió. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al tocador.

Minutos más tarde, cunando regresó a su mesa, se sorprendió al ver a Rye sentado frente a Duncan riendo.

― Effie, no me dijiste que tenías un hijo tan simpático.

Ella apretó los labios y le clavó la mirada al chico, pero él fingió demencia y actuó como si nada ― Sí, Rye y sus hermanos, Bannock y Peeta, son mis niños.

― Pero yo soy el consentido.

― Ya lo creo ― le dijo Duncan ― Esta mujer tiene un gran corazón.

Rye la ignoró en sus intentos de decirle que se marchara y se quedó con ellos cenando hasta el final de la velada.

― Entonces, con lo que me contaste camino acá, ¿Quieres que te de asesoría sobre ese tema?

― ¿Lo harías? Necesito una segunda opinión.

― ¿De qué hablan? ― interrumpió, Rye.

― Duncan es contador, y me ofreció ayuda para unas declaraciones de impuestos que tenemos que hacer.

― Tienes a Finnick, él está estudiando Contabilidad.

― Exacto, Finnick está estudiando aún, todavía no tiene experiencia.

― Entonces háblale a Dalton, él es nuestro contador ¿no?

― Cariño, Dalton está en el distrito Diez. Sin embargo, gracias por tus sugerencias, pero en verdad necesito la ayuda de Duncan.

― No se diga más ― sonrió el moreno ― ¿Te parece bien mañana a las cuatro?

Effie apretó el brazo de Rye antes de que el chico protestara ― Me parece muy bien, gracias.

Y en esta ocasión se encargaría de que Haymitch no mandara a nadie más tras ella.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, después de todo, Johanna y Bannock disfrutaron de su fiesta. Y ya vimos que finalmente Hazelle conocerá a Madge, o al menos es lo que pretende ella. Katniss poco a poco ha ido cambiando su forma de pensar, pero quién no lo haría teniendo a Peeta a su lado.**

 **Y por fin supimos del bebé Abernathy, y mejor dicho bebés porque serán cuates! ¿Qué sugieren: niños, niñas, uno y uno?**

 **Respecto a la visita de Duncan, ¿creen que sea bueno que Effie salga de nuevo con él? ¿Duncan viene en son de amigos o algo más? ¿Qué les pareció Rye cómo espía?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracia a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, saben que me encantan, gracias: AbyEvilRegal4ever123, claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, atalinunezz1, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, F, Carla, Brujita22 y 75everything.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	44. Dobles Intenciones

Capítulo 44

 **Dobles intenciones**

Katniss y Prim jamás habían visto tantos adornos de navidad juntos.

La navidad en el Doce no era tan espectacular como en el Capitolio, sí, colgaban algunos adornos en los postes de alumbrado público y el edificio de justicia era adornado por series de luces y una gran corona, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sus ojos veían ahora.

Esferas gigantescas apiladas sobre una gran fuente cuadrada, ángeles blancos de luz de tres metros de alto alrededor de una plaza, enormes copos de nieve pendiendo de árboles, y guirnaldas con nochebuenas sobre las calles, colgadas de un edificio a otro.

― ¡Mira, Katniss! ― señaló Prim con un dedo la fuente ― ¡Y allá!

Su hermana amaba la navidad, no había perdido su espíritu navideño a pesar de que con el paso de los años, la celebración que hacían en casa había pasado de un enorme pino decorado lleno de regalos cuando vivía su padre, a dos sencillas botas navideñas colgadas en la ventana de su recámara, por miedo a que su padrastro las viera y las quitara, él odiaba esa época del año.

― ¡Hemos llegado a la Villa de Santa Clos, chicas! ― les sonrió Peeta.

La entrada era un gran arco formado de caramelos que daban paso a un conjunto de puestos de venta de todo tipo de decoraciones navideñas.

Prim parecía una niña chiquita, corriendo de un lado a al otro admirando todo.

― La has convertido en un monstruo ― Katniss siguió con la vista a su hermana, al tiempo que caminaba tomada de la mano de Peeta.

― Mi objetivo al venir aquí en realidad fue el de derretir el corazón frío del Grinch y llenarlo de villancicos, caramelos y mucho espíritu navideño.

Katniss se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que reaccionó ― ¿Hablas de mí?

― No, ¡cómo crees! hablo de la otra Katniss que quería colocar como único adorno, una esfera en la puerta, sin mencionar que esa esfera fue un regalo que la alcaldía del distrito Seis estuvo repartiendo en la plaza y tiene la frase "Feliz Navidad, Administración Distrito Seis".

― ¡Oyeee! ― chocó su hombro con el suyo ― Al menos colocamos antes que ustedes un adorno de navidad. Y después de ver cómo se ha puesto Prim, estoy segura de que no saldremos de aquí a menos que no sea con un pino, luces, esferas, estrella y una corona.

― ¡Y mi misión estará cumplida! ― dijo en forma teatral.

― ¡Cálmate! Pequeño duende de Santa ― rio.

― Ven acá, estás esferas de figuras me gustan mucho ― la jaló de la mano y la llevó a un puesto que tenía las paredes cubiertas de ganchos con una gran variedad de ornamentos de todo tipo ― ¡Prim! ― le gritó ― ¡Échale un ojo a esto!

No tenía muchas ganas de elegir adornos navideños, pero dos figuras llamaron su atención.

― ¡Son Ónix y Diamante! ― sostuvo en alto dos pequeños caballos, uno de color negro y otro blanco.

Peeta sonrió ― Sabía que encontrarías algo que te gustaría.

Katniss volteó hacía Prim, su hermana tenía una canasta llena de esferas ― Con calma, Prim. Yo apenas tomé dos y tú ya llevas como diez.

― ¡Tienes que verlos, Katniss! ― se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacarlos uno a uno ― Aquí está Princesa Charlotte, este parece Rufus, este es el gorila Tito, este sombrero de mago me recuerda a Haymitch y este es…

La visita a ese lugar había valido la pena solo por ver a Prim sonreír de esa manera.

― ¿Podemos comprarlos todos? ― preguntó con sus grandes ojos suplicantes de gato ― Di que sí, traje dinero.

Después de todos esos meses en el circo, aún se sentía extraña al gastar dinero en artículos que no eran de primera necesidad, pero ahora podían darse ese lujo.

― Sí, Prim.

Su hermana la abrazó efusivamente ― Bien, porque quiero decorar el pino con temática de circo, ahora tendremos que comprar esferas rojas y blancas y luces de colores y …

La castaña la jaló de una de las trenzas ― Está bien, pero no exageres, ¿de acuerdo? Que no hay mucho lugar para guardar tanta cosa que quieres comprar.

Volteó hacia Peeta ― ¿Tú también vas a comprar algo?

― ¿Cómo ves esto para Effie? ― levantó una cigüeña con un bulto en el pico del que salían dos pequeñas cabezas de bebés.

― Estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

...

* * *

...

― No puedo creer que aguanté más de dos horas en ese lugar.

― Prim, rápido ¡dame la mano! ― le dijo Peeta.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

― Ahora cantaremos como la gente de Villaquién, porque nuestra Grinch está abrazando al espíritu navideño en su corazón.

Katniss rodó los ojos, mientras el otro par rio.

― ¿Cómo andan, chicas? ― preguntó el rubio ― Porque aquí a unas cuadras hay un lugar que tienen que ver ahora que ya oscureció y encienden todas las luces.

― Tú estás cargando las bolsas más pesadas, Peeta. ¿Estás seguro?

― Cargo a mis hermanos todos los días en el trapecio, créeme que esto ― levantó las dos bolsas enormes que contenían la corona y la caja con un pino artificial mediano ― No son pesados.

― ¡Entonces, vamos! ― exclamó Prim.

Caminaron por varias calles de la ciudad, admirando los aparadores de las tiendas bellamente decorados.

― Este es el Marlow Center ― anunció Peeta.

Katniss y Prim voltearon hacia arriba para admirar el gigantesco pino de 24 metros de altura que se encontraba en la plaza, justo atrás de una pista de patinaje. El árbol de navidad brillaba en su totalidad debido a los miles de foquitos de colores que lo adornaban y en la punta lucía una estrella de luz blanca.

― Es… ― comenzó a decir la castaña.

― Mágico ― completó su hermana ― Vamos, quiero ver la pista de hielo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el lugar y se asomaron por el barandal.

― ¡Quiero ir a patinar!

― Olvídalo, Prim. Jamás lo has hecho. Podrías lastimarte y ya no podrías participar en el circo.

― No se ve tan difícil.

― No insistas.

― No es tan peligroso, Kat. Quizás podamos regresar otro día más temprano, cuando haya poca gente y les enseño ― Peeta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Di que sí, Katniss, o me vengo sola con tu novio o le digo a Rory que me traiga. Si fuera tan complicado o peligroso como crees, dudo mucho que Gale estuviera aquí patinando.

― ¿Aquí está Gale?

― Sí, ahí ― señaló con el dedo Prim. En el centro de la pista estaba el mayor de los chicos Hawthorne, vistiendo un abrigo negro y gorro de punto gris.

En el momento en que lo ubicaron, una joven de abrigo rosa y boina de crochet blanca de la que se asomaban dos trenzas rubias dio un giro y se lanzó a sus brazos.

― ¡Está con Madge Snow!

― Prim ― la regañó la mayor ― ¿Qué te dije?

― ¿Ustedes sabían que Gale está con Madge? ― preguntó el rubio.

― Nos dimos cuenta por casualidad, porque los vimos juntos. ¿Lo sabías, tú?

― También los vi juntos en una ocasión en la que salí de compras con Bannock, pero mi hermano me dijo que no lo mencionara.

― Al parecer su secreto, no lo es tanto ― concluyó Katniss.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Amo este lugar en Navidad! ― Madge giró dos veces más a su alrededor ― Pero lo que más amo es estar aquí contigo, en una cita normal.

― Para que vas a marearme ― Gale la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia a él para besarla.

Ella le sonrió cuando se separaron ― ¿Crees que mañana puedas darte una escapada para que vayamos juntos al acuario?

― Ángel ― suspiró ― Creo que hemos estado actuando algo descuidados. Ahora mismo alguien podría estarnos observando.

La rubia desvió la mirada. Estaba triste. Odiaba verla así.

― Es que no es justo que no podamos actuar como todas las parejas, tenemos ya más de dos años de vernos a escondidas.

― ¿Crees que a mí me gusta? ― la tomó de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo ― ¿Qué haría tu familia, bueno, específicamente tu abuelo, si se enterara que te estás viendo con alguien de la competencia?

Ella solo lo observó sin decir nada.

― Yo le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto ― la abrazó y la recargó contra su pecho ― Odio vernos en tan pocas ocasiones en el año y todavía tener que hacerlo a escondidas. Te necesito, y la situación en la que nos encontramos está… complicada, por así decirlo.

― ¿Vas a dejarme? ― preguntó asustada y se separó de inmediato para verlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije, quiero que te conozca mi mamá.

Ella relajó los hombros ― ¿Ya sabes cuándo? ¿Le dijiste quién soy?

Él apretó los labios ― Aún no.

― ¡Gale! Arregla una comida esta misma semana. Muero por conocer a tu madre desde que me dijiste que ella también quiere conocerme.

― De acuerdo, trataré de hablar con ella mañana mismo.

― ¿Lo prometes?

No quería hacerlo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás ― Lo haré.

― ¡Gracias!

Madge le dio un efusivo abrazo que hizo que ambos resbalaran.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Madge Snow? ― preguntó incrédula su madre ― ¿Snow del Circo Snow?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

― ¡Gale! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ― se llevó una mano a la frente como solía hacerlo antes de quejarse de un dolor de cabeza.

― La amo, mamá ― se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuera la explicación más obvia del mundo.

― ¿Su familia lo sabe?

― ¡No! Por eso te dije hace tiempo que nuestra situación era complicada.

― ¿A esto le llamas relación complicada? ― negó con la cabeza ― No quiero decirlo, pero creo que en realidad es una relación condenada al fracaso.

― ¡Mamá!

― Gale ¿Qué quieres que diga, hijo? Es la verdad.

― Pues me niego a aceptarla. Ya llevamos más de dos años juntos.

― Y dime, ¿qué tal ha sido tu relación a lo largo de estos dos años?

― Difícil, no voy a mentir, pero seguimos juntos ¿no?

Hazelle suspiró, se puso de pie desde donde se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y la rodeó para poder abrazar a su hijo que estaba en el otro extremo.

― ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Han hablado del futuro?

― Aún no.

Ella le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo desde que era un niño pequeño y le besó la cabeza ― Confío en que el tiempo les dará la respuesta. Te conozco y sé que tomarás la mejor decisión.

Él se mantuvo callado. No había más que decir al respecto al menos por el momento.

― ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla?

― Aún así, ¿Quieres conocerla?

― Por supuesto. Quiero saber quién es la jovencita que robó el corazón de mi bebé.

...

* * *

...

― No puedo creer que dejara que de nuevo me arrastraran a esta tortura de compras navideñas ― se quejó Katniss.

― Te dije que iban a faltarnos luces, pero no me hiciste caso.

― No le faltan, lo que pasa es que quieres que luzca igual que el árbol del Marlow Center.

Prim sonrió.

― ¡Lo sabía! Solo promete que vas a apagarlo cuando no estemos en la casa, odiaría que un corto circuito la incendiara y nos dejara sin nada.

― Eres muy exagerada, ¿lo sabías?

― Es mejor ser precavida ― se encogió de hombros la castaña.

― Chicas, ya dejen de discutir y vengan acá. En este otro mercado de artículos de decoración encontraran todo lo que les falte ― las llamó Peeta.

Katniss se distrajo admirando los pinos naturales que vendían, de ese tipo de árbol se podía encontrar en los bosques del Doce.

― Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Ella levantó la mirada ― Marvel ― volteó a ver a su acompañante ― Glimmer ― fue lo único que dijo a modo de saludo.

― ¿Cómo te trata el circo Abernathy? ― le preguntó el chico.

― Trabajaste ahí dos años, sabes perfectamente que el trato es excelente.

― Supe que tienes un nuevo acto de danza aérea. Lástima de compañero ― volteó hacia la izquierda donde Peeta estaba con Prim pagando por unas cajas de series de luces.

― No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Peeta es el mejor compañero que podría tener.

― Marvel, ella solo conoce la vida que ofrece el circo ese, no puedes culparla.

― ¿El circo ese? Creo que deberías ser mucho más respetuosa por el circo que te acogió cuando lo necesitabas. Haymitch y Effie te echaron la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo, piensa en eso antes de abrir la boca ― Estaba molesta. No había conocido a Glimmer más que de vista, pero con lo que le habían contado de ella y su actitud, era más que suficiente para decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella.

― Calma chicas, calma ― intervino Marvel ― No creo que sea necesario continuar con eso. Sí, Katniss, tienes razón ― la rubia de inmediato volteó a verlo ― los señores Abernathy son muy buenas personas, pero también lo es Snow y siento que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, visitar nuestras instalaciones y simplemente escuchar lo que tienen para ofrecerte, no pido más, solo ve y escucha ― sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo ofreció.

― Guarda eso Marvel ― no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó Peeta a su lado ― Se los ha dicho varias veces, no está interesada. Trabajamos en El gran Circo Abernathy y así se va a quedar.

― Miren a quienes tenemos aquí ― escucharon la voz de un hombre y todos se giraron hacia él.

― Joe ― Katniss se tensó.

Peeta de inmediato notó la incomodidad de las hermanas, porque se puso frente a ellas de modo protector.

― Los rumores eran ciertos, las niñas Everdeen se fugaron con el circo ― el hombre robusto de cabello negro entrecano sonrió ― Raymond le contó a Cray que las había visto en el Cuatro cuando fue al circo ― rio ― Niñas, su papi las extraña mucho.

― Él no es nuestro padre ― contestó a la defensiva, Prim.

― Padrastro, pues. Es solo un tecnicismo, pero saben que el amor que les tiene ese hombre es genuino y extraña mucho a sus pequeñas.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle solo ante la mención de su padrastro ― No vamos a volver nunca con él ― dio un paso al frente.

― Tranquila, muchacha ― levantó las manos divertido ― No es como que me las pueda llevar conmigo, solo quería saludarlas y decirles lo mucho que sufre el buen Cray sin ustedes. Los hijos jamás deberían abandonar a la suerte a su padre.

― Pero él no es… ― Prim comenzó a decir.

― Entiendo ― la cortó el hombre ― Como les dije, mi intención era solo el de saludarlas. ¡Feliz Navidad, niñas! ― y dicho esto se marchó.

Marvel y Glimmer se habían girado hacia los pinos, probablemente querían mantenerse alejados de tan penoso intercambio, y ella solo agradecía que no pudieran verle el rostro en ese momento.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Peeta.

Ella iba a contestar cuando vio que le había preguntado a Prim, quién ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Katniss se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó ― No llores ― le acarició el cabello ― Vamos a estar bien.

― No quiero volver, Katniss. No podemos regresar con Cray.

― No lo haremos, tranquila ― trató de calmarla ― Pase lo que pase, jamás regresaremos con ese hombre.

― ¿Lo prometes?

― Lo juro.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 2 años**

― ¡No puedo creerlo, Haymitch! ― Effie entró a la tienda rosa hecha una furia.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Así que colocó su vaso en la mesa de centro y simplemente esperó a que ella siguiera desahogándose.

― ¿Cómo pudiste utilizar a Rye para espiarme?

― ¿Quieres calmarte? No es necesario que te pongas toda paranoica, el chico no te estaba espiando, solo estaba preocupado por ti, ya sabes cómo es de celoso y protector.

Ella negó con la cabeza ― ¿Él o tú?

Haymitch se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Effie no retrocedió lo que era buena señal.

― Principalmente él, pero puede que yo un poco ― la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Effie giró la cabeza cuando él se inclinó para besarla, por lo que le besó el cuello.

― Sigo molesta contigo por lo que me dijiste la otra noche.

Había llegado el momento de pedir perdón, no le quedaba de otra, la extrañaba y no deseaba pasar una noche más en el sofá de la tienda rosa.

― Lo siento, princesa. No debí haber dicho eso ― le acarició la mejilla ligeramente con un dedo para que volteara a verlo.

Funcionó. Y como no volvió a apartarse, él lo tomó como una señal para besarla. Sabía que seguía algo molesta y nada deseaba más en ese momento que sexo de reconciliación. Así que subió una mano por su espalda y con la otra le apretó el trasero, ella exclamó y él aprovechó para explorar su boca con la lengua.

Effie rompió el beso de inmediato y lo empujó del pecho para que la soltara.

― Sabes mucho a alcohol. ¿Cuánto has bebido? ― bajó la mirada buscando la botella.

Y él se maldijo mentalmente por no haber tomado la precaución más temprano de esconderlas.

― ¡Llevas dos botellas! ― le gritó.

― Por supuesto que no. Una estaba ya por terminarse, apenas si quedaba para medio vaso y de la otra no llevo ni la mitad.

― Te vi abrir esta botella ayer en la noche y ya te la acabaste. No puedo creerlo. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Un desplante de celos?

― ¡No estoy celoso!

― Bien, que bueno que lo aclaras porque te aviso que mañana saldré de nuevo con Duncan.

― ¡Y por un demonio que lo harás! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¿Crees que tu ex solo se apareció por casualidad? ¡Tiene otras intenciones!

― ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ― y con esto volvió a cerrar la puerta de la casa dejándolo afuera.

...

* * *

...

Effie se colocó perfume antes de verse una vez más en el espejo.

Traía unos pantalones capri color sandía y una blusa de manga corta con rayas gruesas horizontales blancas y negras. El cabello lo traía sujeto en una coleta por un lado. Era un look casual, pero se veía bien.

Tomó su bolso, una carpeta con papeles y salió.

Haymitch no estaba en la tienda rosa y se quería despedir de él. A pesar de la discusión de la noche anterior, no estaba tranquila por la forma en la que había terminado.

― ¿Has visto a Haymitch? ― le preguntó a Thom quién pasaba frente a ella en ese momento.

― Sí, está en la carpa con Beetee, están haciendo unos ajustes de sonido y luces, antes de desmontar la carpa.

― Gracias.

Entró a la carpa y se detuvo un momento observándolo antes de aproximarse.

― Haymitch ― lo llamó.

― Princesa ― subió la vista un momento y volvió a enfocarla en la mesa frente a él cubierta por cables y un pequeño panel de controles.

― Ya me voy, regreso al rato.

Él se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza.

― Di algo ― odiaba cuando se volvía así de hermético con ella. No le gustaba no descifrar que estaba pensando.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ― volteó a verla ― Princesa, espero que te diviertas con tu exnovio ― dijo en un tono sarcástico.

― Duncan no solo es mi exnovio, también es mi amigo. No va a pasar nada.

― Que bueno que sientes la necesidad de aclararlo, porque de lo contrario, no te molestes en volver.

― Haymitch, no seas así.

― ¿Así cómo? ― le lanzó una mirada seria ― Por cierto, en la noche voy a salir con Chaff al bar del Tuerto, hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar, igual y yo también me topo con una exnovia. No espera, yo no tuve exnovias, solo citas de una noche, pero supongo que la dueña del bar sigue ahí.

― Eres imposible ― se giró molesta y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de las instalaciones, ya estaba esperándola una camioneta deportiva color amarillo. Duncan estaba recargado en una de las puertas y un pequeño niño estaba a su lado, tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

― ¡Hola, Effs! ― la saludó, antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Hola, Duncan ― le devolvió el saludo y luego se dirigió al pequeño ― Y tú debes ser Mike.

― Eres muy bonita ― sonrió ― Me gusta, papá.

Duncan soltó la carcajada ― Lo sé, amiguito, pero Effie es solo una amiga.

― Por el momento ― dijo el niño antes de subirse a la camioneta.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó cuando le abrió la puerta del copiloto ― Mike no pierde oportunidad para buscarme una novia, creo que tiene muchas ganas de tener una nueva mamá.

― Oh ― eso la enterneció, la hizo acordarse de los chicos Mellark ― Espero que encuentren a alguien especial.

― Yo también lo espero ― le guiñó un ojo, antes de rodear la camioneta para subirse. Eso la hizo voltear al circo y preguntarse si había sido buena idea después de todo, salir con Duncan.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó cuándo lo vio tomar la avenida del lado contrario a donde le dijo que estaba ubicado su despacho contable.

― Primero iremos a dejar a Mike con mis padres, si no te molesta. Porque si lo llevo a la oficina con nosotros, créeme que no nos dejará trabajar.

― Está bien, quiero saludarlos.

Fue agradable ver a los señores Ferguson de nuevo, cuando estaba con Duncan, siempre habían sido muy amables con ella y la habían tratado como a una hija, a diferencia del comportamiento de sus propios padres respecto a su novio.

― Por favor dime que eres soltera, viuda o divorciada ― la abrazó fuerte la señora Julia.

― ¡Mamá! ― le llamó la atención su hijo.

― ¿Qué? Solo pregunto por curiosidad.

― Soy una mujer felizmente casada ― sonrió ― Ahora soy Effie Abernathy. Somos los dueños del circo que se encuentra en la ciudad.

― Vaya, pues bienvenida, hija. Aquí siempre tendrás tu casa.

― Gracias.

...

* * *

...

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron trabajando con el asunto de los impuestos que Effie tenía pendiente. Duncan era bueno en su trabajo, pero sabía que podría convertirse en un gran problema con Haymitch si le pedían que cambiaran todos sus asuntos al despacho Ferguson.

Mientras trabajaban, aprovecharon para recordar anécdotas y hablar de viejas amistades que compartían en común.

Era agradable volver a pasar tiempo con Duncan, siempre fue un buen amigo y era muy bueno escuchando.

― Es algo tarde. ¿Quieres que pida algo de cenar? ― preguntó el moreno ― Abrieron hace años una franquicia de la comida china que tanto te gustaba.

― ¿El Panda Feliz?

― El mismo, y siguen haciendo los rollos como te gustan.

― Tengo años de no probarlo. Creo que nunca regresé a ese lugar.

― ¿No volviste después de que terminamos?

― No, creo que me traía muchos recuerdos, era nuestro restaurante ― negó con la cabeza ― Y aunque me encantaría probarlo de nuevo, como dijiste, es algo tarde, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

― De acuerdo, vamos.

Effie tomó sus cosas y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir, Duncan la atrapó con su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué…? ― no terminó la pregunta cuando unos labios presionaron los suyos.

Reaccionó de inmediato y lo empujó fuerte del pecho para separarlo de ella, después le propinó una bofetada.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― se sentía enojada y traicionada.

― Tenía que hacerlo una vez más. Solo una vez más. Lo siento mucho, Effs.

― No tenías derecho.

― No, lo sé. Es solo que tenía que asegurarme que tú no te sientes igual que yo.

― Amo a mi esposo.

― Lo tengo claro ― se acercó para abrir la puerta y ella de inmediato se hizo a un lado ― No voy a intentar nada más, lo prometo.

El resto del camino de vuelta al circo lo hicieron en silencio y cuando se despidieron, Effie ni siquiera le dio la mano, lo hizo de lejos.

El circo estaba muy tranquilo, las funciones habían terminado y la mayoría había salido de vacaciones.

Caminó deprisa hacia su casa, solo deseaba ver a Haymitch.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero cuando entró en la tienda rosa, vio a su esposo de nuevo en el sofá con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

― Regresas temprano ― Haymitch se sirvió otro vaso ― Y antes que digas nada, te aviso que apenas es mi tercer vaso ― le dio un trago ― ¿Qué cuenta Duncan? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que prefieres estar con él en lugar de vivir como nómada conmigo?

― ¿Qué dices? ― dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se le acercó, le quitó el vaso de la mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre de él― Te amo, Haymitch ― lo tomó del rostro ― Nunca lo dudes, porque puedo asegurarte de que yo tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti ― se acercó a él y le dio un beso hambriento.

La separó de él ― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Tenías razón.

― Repítelo de nuevo.

― Tenías razón ― suspiró ― Puede que las intenciones de Duncan no fueran del todo claras.

La apretó de la cadera ― ¿Te hizo algo? ― preguntó en un tono serio y frio.

― No, cálmate ― su penetrante mirada leía su interior, no podía mentirle ― Bueno… puede que me besara, pero te aseguro que fue como medio segundo, lo aparte de inmediato y le propiné una bofetada y no intentó nada más, lo juro.

Haymitch estaba tenso, sabía que si no fuera porque estaba sentada sobre él y porque no sabría dónde buscarlo, en ese momento se hubiera levantado.

― ¿Le diste una bofetada fuerte?

― Me dolió la mano.

― Esa es mi chica ― enredó una mano en el cabello que caía por un lado en la coleta ― Ahora ven acá, que sigo muy molesto y no me voy a contentar tan fácilmente.

― Estoy dispuesta a hacer un arduo trabajo de convencimiento para que me perdones.

Gritó cuando él se puso de pie con ella abrazada a su cintura con las piernas y sin dejar de besarla la llevó adentro de la casa hasta la recámara.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Cómo están?**

 **Bueno, ya dimos un pequeño brinco en el tiempo y creo que a partir de ahora trataré de ir así, que hay muchas cosas que quiero que pasen un poco más adelante.**

 **Para las que me pedían Gadge! Ya llegó, ya está aquí, XD para esta pareja necesitaba que estuvieran en el Capitolio para seguir con su historia.**

 **Creen que el amigo de Cray les vaya a traer problemas a Katniss y Prim?**

 **Y bueno, el Duncan no traía tan buenas intenciones, o bueno sí, pero era el de conseguir una madre para su hijo, lo bueno que nuestra Effie está muy segura de lo que quiere, osea a Haymitch.**

 **Bueno como vieron el Marlow Center es el Rockefeller center de NY, si buscan fotos, así me imaginé esa parte del Capitolio.**

 **Zoe, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, ya está planeado pero falta que lleguen ahí ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de mandarme sus comentarios, gracias: atalinunezz1, claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, F, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, 75everything, Zoe y Brujita22.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	45. Regalos

Capítulo 45

 **Regalos**

El Dr. Starks pronto regresará con ustedes, por favor cuando esté lista, recuéstese en la camilla.

Effie se veía muy emocionada, ese era el segundo ultrasonido que se haría y podrían ver a los bebés de nuevo. Bueno, no solo ella estaba emocionada, él tenía que admitir que también deseaba ver a los bebés y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Aún era difícil de creer que fueran a convertirse en padres de mellizos.

― ¿Listos? ― entró el doctor a la habitación adjunta.

― ¡Más que listos! ― sonrió la rubia.

― Bien, veamos a estos pequeños para ver cómo se encuentran.

La enfermera se acercó a la camilla para ayudarle a Effie a descubrirle el vientre y cubrir sus piernas con una sábana.

La pantalla frente a ellos se encendió y el doctor comenzó a teclear algunos datos que vieron reflejados en el monitor ― El gel está un poco frío ― comentó antes de colocarlo y esparcirlo con el transductor abdominal.

A diferencia del ultrasonido que vieron en el distrito Cuatro, en este la pantalla se veía en tonos naranjas y oscuros. De pronto se vieron dos burbujas en pantalla, que cambiaban conforme el doctor movía el transductor, primero se veía una definitivamente con algo en su interior y de repente la otra.

Haymitch volteó a ver a Effie ― ¿Ya estás llorando?

― Oh, déjame. Estoy emocionada.

En la pantalla se vieron claramente las dos burbujas ― Aquí están los bebés ― sonrió el doctor ― Y miren, se están dando la espalda. Vienen algo inquietos.

Las pequeñas formas no dejaban de moverse.

― Effie se comió dos chocolates antes de venir.

― Leí que el chocolate hace que se muevan más los bebés en el ultrasonido, y me comí dos porque son dos.

― En realidad comer antes del ultrasonido los despierta, sin ser específicos con el tipo de alimento, pero es bueno, verán a sus hijos moverse mucho ― enfocó la burbuja que estaba más arriba y Haymitch pudo notar claramente la forma del bebé.

Era increíble que, con solo 12 semanas y cuatro días, estuvieran tan bien formados, podía ver claramente su cabeza, distinguir la naricita, el tronco y las pequeñas extremidades que no dejaban de moverse.

― ¿Van a querer saber el sexo de los bebés? ― preguntó el doctor mientras congelaba una imagen.

Effie volteó a verlo y ambos asintieron ― Sí queremos.

― Bien, ahorita trataremos de verlo si se pone en el ángulo correcto.

A continuación, el doctor les explicó todo lo que veía en el ultrasonido, y midió el diámetro de la cabeza, el abdomen y la longitud del fémur, les explicó que así medirían a los bebés. Después les mostró el huesito de la nariz y efectuó la medida de la trasluscencia nucal, lo que les ayudaba a descartar posibles problemas genéticos en el bebé.

El sonido de los latidos del corazón inundó la habitación ― Late fuerte y cómo debe ser ― aseguró el doctor ― Ahora veamos si nos muestra lo que es ― movió el transductor en otra posición al tiempo que el bebé movía las piernitas y se volteaba ― Aquí está, es…

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó ansiosa, Effie.

― Me gusta hacerla de emoción ― rio el doctor ― ¡Es un niño!

Un sollozo escapó de la boca de la rubia y la enfermera de inmediato le dio un pañuelo desechable a Haymitch para que le limpiara las lágrimas.

― Vamos a tener un niño ― besó la mano de Haymitch que tenía firmemente atrapada en la suya.

― Ahora pasaremos al otro bebé ― comentó el especialista, quién repitió todo el procedimiento y mediciones que efectuó con el hermanito.

― ¡Mira, Haymitch! ¡Está saludando!

― Entonces ese será como tú, desde tu vientre ya empezó con sus buenos modales.

Ella rio entre lágrimas.

― Todo está perfecto con este pequeñín también, es un poquitín más chico que su hermano, pero es normal. Ahora veamos si podemos identificar el sexo de este bebé..

Ahora ambos rieron, porque cada que parecía que se iba a quedar quieto el bebé, comenzaba a patalear y se volteaba.

― No quiere ― dijo el doctor ― Creo que es más penoso. Veamos…. ¡Listo! congelamos la imagen para que ya no te muevas ― le habló a la pantalla.

― ¿Qué es?

― ¿Están seguros de que no quieren dejar uno sorpresa para el momento del parto?

― ¡Doctor!

― Ya, ya. Felicidades, ¡es una niña! Tendrán la parejita, niño y niña.

...

* * *

...

Effie y Haymitch salieron del consultorio illusionados. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír mientras observaba las imágenes del ultrasonido en 3D que el doctor había impreso para ellos.

― Te lo dije, esa niña será como tú. Ni siquiera dejaba que la vieran.

Ella rio ― ¿Viste cómo nos saludaba? Y naturalmente no iba a dejar que la vieran, es una señorita decente. Y nuestro niño…

― Él será más parecido a mí, un espíritu libre.

Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, al tratarse de dos bebés, su delgado cuerpo ya mostraba un vientre un poco abultado ― Vamos a comprarles algo de regalo para navidad.

― ¡Ya les has comprado muchas cosas!

― Sí, pero todo en colores neutro. Ahora podemos comprarles algo de acuerdo con su género. Anda ― lo tomó del brazo ― Vamos, además te falta comprar el regalo del intercambio.

Le gustaba verla así, el embarazo había traído mucha más luz a su personalidad.

Lo que se supone sería una pequeña compra en una tienda para bebés en el centro, se convirtió en una tarde de compras en varios establecimientos con ropa de bebés.

― Ni una tienda más, princesa. Tenemos que ir a comprar los puros que pidió Woof. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes cansada?

― ¿Cuándo me han cansado las compras antes? ― le sonrió y él no pudo evitar inclinarse para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Al doblar en la esquina se toparon con otra pareja que tenían mucho tiempo de no ver.

― Cashmere, Gloss ― susurró.

― Hola ― saludó la rubia y bajó la mirada hacia las bolsas que sostenían en las manos y fijó la mirada en el vientre ― ¡Por Dios, Effie! ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaban su embarazo y se llevó una mano al vientre ― Sí.

Entonces Cashmere la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo ― ¡Felicidades! No sabes el gusto que me da por ustedes ― susurró en su oído.

Por su parte, Gloss, también felicitó a Haymitch.

― Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar ― continuó la rubia cuando se separaron ― Por favor, si tienes tiempo, acompáñame a ese café de allá ― señaló la esquina ― Hay algo que debes saber.

Effie volteó a ver a Haymitch esperando que le ofreciera una salida, extrañaba a Cashmere pero estuvo muy dolida con ella cuando se marchó junto con Gloss al circo Snow.

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza ― Ve, princesa. Gloss y yo iremos al bar que está en la otra cuadra. Paso por ti al rato.

No le pasó desapercibido como Haymitch le guiñó un ojo a Cashmere. ¿A qué se debía todo eso?

...

* * *

...

― Katniss, ¿Ya viste el tamaño de ese pavo? ― preguntó sorprendida, Prim, cuando vio a Peeta entrar en la carpa cargándolo.

― Y faltan dos más ― le dijo la mayor ― Ven, vamos a dejar estos refractarios en la mesa de la comida ― Ellas habían hecho una receta de papás gratinadas al horno con trocitos de tocino. Era uno de los platillos favoritos de su padre en esa época del año.

La carpa del comedor estaba hermosamente decorada con motivos navideños, incluso habían movido el pino que Haymitch y Effie tenían en la carpa rosa a ese lugar y sonaban villancicos.

― ¡Feliz Navidad, chicas! ― se les acercó Wiress ― Les voy a colocar estos prendedores que hice.

― Gracias, Wiress ― Prim la abrazó ― Son hermosos.

Katniss le sonrió, era una mujer un poco peculiar, pero excelente como persona.

Volteó hacia abajo para ver el prendedor que le habían puesto, era una nochebuena; cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura.

― ¿Viene sola, señorita?

Ella no volteó ― Estoy esperando a mi novio, pero si no llega en los próximos 30 segundos, estoy dispuesta a irme con usted.

― Entonces es mi noche de suerte ― le dio un beso en el cuello y la giró por la cintura ― Te ves preciosa.

Ahora siempre sonreía como una tonta cuando él le hacía un cumplido, pero debía estar agradecida con Prim por ayudarla a elegir el conjunto que usaba esa noche. Un suéter de punto color burdeos, una falda corta con mallas negras y botas negras altas.

― Y tú no te ves tan… ok ese suéter es horrible.

― ¿Qué dices? Es navideño y de color verde, tu favorito.

― Y tiene una gigantesca cabeza de reno.

― ¡Es Rodolfo! Y sobresale su nariz, mira ― una borla roja saltaba del suéter.

― No te daba por ser tan amante de la navidad.

― Es la tradición ― rio Peeta ― ¿Ya volteaste a ver el de los demás?

Hasta ese momento, Katniss prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres traían suéteres navideños feos. Bannock traía uno rojo, donde un Santa Clos trataba de aniquilar con un hacha a un reno, debió ser idea de Johanna; Rye traía uno de Star Wars, jamás había visto a Darth Vader con gorro navideño; Chaff uno azul con un mono de nieve de cabeza del que sobresalía la nariz de zanahoria y los demás tenían algunos igual de ridículos.

― ¿Hacen un concurso a ver quién tiene el suéter más feo o que?

― Sí, pero casi siempre gana Haymitch.

― ¿Haymitch?

― Velo por ti misma.

Haymitch se giró, traía un suéter con un gran pino navideño del que sobresalían foquitos, guirnaldas, pequeñas esferas y cascabeles.

― Vaya…

― Effie se lo hace.

― No lo daba por un tipo que pudiera vestirse con eso.

― Todo empezó hace años como una broma, y bueno, se hizo tradición.

Más tarde, Katniss se sentó en una de las dos largas mesas que dispusieron para la cena. Comió, brindó y rio con todos. Después de muchos años, volvía a sentir esa dicha de una verdadera cena navideña.

Era increíble que, aunque los ahí reunidos no eran sus parientes sanguíneos, sentía que estaba con su familia.

― ¿Ahora eres amante de los gatos, Finnick?

― ¡Qué va! ¿Pero a poco no lucen lindos todos estos mininos? ― se giró y estiró su suéter hacia abajo para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor. La prenda de color rojo traía al frente cuatro pequeños gatos, cada uno con un gorro de navidad, bigotes y ojos móviles que sobresalían del mismo junto con cuatro grandes bolas de estambre.

― Es ridículo.

El cobrizo sonrió ampliamente ― ¿Crees que sea más ridículo que el de Haymitch? Este año quiero ganarle.

Frunció los labios ― Mmm… de acuerdo, votaré por ti.

― ¡Eh! ― protestó Johanna ― ¿No han visto el de Bannock? Él tiene el más original.

― Jo, ese Santa Clos está aniquilando a Rodolfo el reno, no puedo creer que exista un suéter así. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ― preguntó Annie.

― Para que veas que hay personas allá afuera que odian la Navidad, eso hace a este suéter tanto original como ridículo. Tú deberías ganar ― se dirigió a su esposo.

Cuando terminó la cena y todos comieron el postre, movieron las mesas y las colocaron en las orillas, dejando espacio para acomodar las sillas en un gran círculo.

― ¡Atención! ― habló fuerte Effie ―Todos tomen su regalo, ha llegado el momento de iniciar el intercambio.

Todos sonrieron como niños chiquitos y fueron a tomar su caja de abajo el pino. Katniss seguía sorprendiéndose de las tradiciones que hacían en el circo, era una dinámica interesante la que llevaban y todos se veían muy felices.

Woof se paró en el centro del círculo ― Ya saben, soy el primero. ¿Quién tiene mi regalo?

Haymitch se puso de pie y el presentador rio ― ¡Feliz Navidad, viejo!

Después de recibir el regalo, el presentador salió discretamente de la carpa, y el grupo continuó con la dinámica del intercambio.

Cuando la actividad terminó, se escuchó una campana.

― ¡Ya viene Santa Clos! ¡Ya viene Santa Clos! ― gritó Posy.

Prim emocionada la tomó fuertemente del brazo ― ¿Ya escuchaste? ¡Viene Santa!

― Por favor, patito, sabes perfectamente que…

― Lo sé, lo sé, no seas aguafiestas. De todas maneras, es emocionante.

Santa Clos entró en la carpa tirando tras de si un carrito de ruedas con un gran saco encima lleno de paquetes.

― Jo, jo, jo. ¡Feliz Navidad! ― la castaña reconoció la voz de Woof.

Pero Posy en verdad creía que se trataba del verdadero Santa y corrió a abrazarlo.

En ese momento, Peeta se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda para susurrarle al oído con voz ronca que hizo que se le eriza la piel ― ¿Usted cómo se comportó, señorita Everdeen? ¿Está en la lista de las niñas buenas o las niñas traviesas?

― Si le pregunta a mi novio, probablemente le diga que he sido una niña muuuy buena, pero siendo sinceros, la verdad es que creo que he sido un poco traviesa ― ¡vaya! estando junto a Peeta se le soltaba la lengua y era capaz de pronunciar en voz alta lo que de otra manera no diría nunca.

― Si usted fue una chica traviesa, probablemente amerite que yo la castigue.

― ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo, señor? ― Ese jueguito la comenzaba a excitar, ya podía sentir la humedad formándose en medio de sus piernas.

― Yo… ― comenzó a decir Peeta, cuando fue interrumpido.

― ¡Katniss! ― gritó el falso Santa.

Ella de inmediato alejó a Peeta y sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al sentirse descubierta.

― Jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz Navidad, pequeña! ― le entregaron un paquete.

Ya había recibido su regalo del intercambio, este paquete en cambio era de parte de Haymitch y Effie. Ahora se alegraba de que Prim le hubiera insistido en comprarles algo al mago y su esposa, eran muy considerados.

― ¡Bebés Abernathy! ― escuchó la voz de Santa Clos de nuevo.

― ¡Aquí! ― gritó Effie emocionada, colocándose una mano sobre el vientre ― No sabía que mis bebés recibirían algo desde esta navidad. ¡Gracias! ― abrazó al hombre de la barba falsa.

― Creo que serán los pequeños con más regalos esta navidad.

Cuando Peeta recibió su regalo de parte de Santa Clos, la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera de la carpa.

― Vamos, quiero darte mi regalo.

― Yo también. Tengo el tuyo bajo el pino de mi casa.

― Entonces vamos a tu casa ― le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando entraron, Katniss fue directo al pino, tomó una caja con envoltura de caramelos y lo invitó a sentarse con ella en el sofá ― Yo primero. Feliz Navidad, Peeta.

Él se acercó para besarla antes de tomar la caja de sus manos. Después se la acercó al oído y la agitó un par de veces para ver si escuchaba algo.

― Si hubiera sido un perrito, ya habría muerto con tanta sacudida que le diste a la caja.

― Si fuera un perrito, habría muerto asfixiado al encerrarlo aquí sin ninguna ventilación ― rio él.

― Por favor, solo rompe el papel, no quiero que empieces de nuevo a quitarle la cinta con cuidado.

Peeta hizo como le instruyó y finalmente abrió la caja ― ¡Una bufanda y un suéter! Me gustan ― la besó de nuevo ― Gracias, bonita.

― No le pongas mucha atención a la bufanda, la tejí yo y creo que jamás seré tan buena como Effie, definitivamente las manualidades no son mi fuerte.

― ¿La tejiste para mí? ― la gran sonrisa que ahora mostraba era como si le hubiera dicho que ganó la lotería. La tomó y la estiró frente a él ― Me encantan los colores ― había elegido un estambre multicolor en tonos ocres y naranjas.

― ¡Eh! Dije que no la vieras a detalle, vas a notar todos mis errores.

― ¿Bromeas? Es perfecta, la voy a usar siempre ― se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, pero antes de que ella pudiera profundizar el beso, él se detuvo ― Ahora es mi turno de darte tu regalo.

― Metió la mano a su saco y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, entre pánico y asombro.

― ¡No te asustes! ― le dijo de inmediato ― No es un anillo.

Ella sonrió aliviada y se la quitó de las manos para abrirla.

Era un dije en forma de arco y flecha, pero el arco tenía forma de corazón y una flecha lo atravesaba de abajo hacia arriba, como si estuviera preparada para ser disparada. Y hasta ese momento reparó en las dos cadenas.

― Es…

― ¡Un dije de parejas!

Ella forzó una sonrisa, también se había burlado de esos dijes que compartían los novios donde cada uno usaba una mitad y éste tenía la misma función después de todo.

― Es… ― _continúa sonriendo se auto ordenó_ ― Es…

― Lo diseñé para ti y fui con un fabricante de joyería para que me lo hiciera en oro blanco.

― Peeta… ― en ese momento vio el dije con otros ojos.

― Sé que no acostumbras usar mucha joyería, por eso diseñé éste para que luciera sencillo y fuera pequeño de forma que puedas traerlo siempre bajo la ropa. La flecha embona aquí en el centro y también se remueve, pero esa es para mí.

Ella lo miraba intensamente mientras le explicaba a detalle el dije.

― Di algo, Katniss. Lo odias ¿verdad? ― rio de manera nerviosa y se llevó una mano al cabello ― Lo siento, fue una tontería, no tienes que usarlo si no quieres.

En respuesta ella se levantó el cabello que llevaba suelto ― Pónmelo.

― ¿En serio? No tienes que usarlo si no te gusta.

Sí, la idea de dijes de parejas le había parecido estúpida, pero ya no. Peeta hizo eso por ella, lo diseño y buscó quien lo fabricara, y todo por ella, eso lo convertía en un regalo muy valioso.

― Me gusta ― sonrió débilmente.

― No te pongas triste, bonita. Olvídalo, te conseguiré otra cosa. No sé por qué me pareció buena idea, quería que trajeras algo mío siempre ― subió una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

― No estoy triste, Peeta. Ponme mi dije ― no se había dado cuenta que traía los ojos vidriosos ― Estoy emocionada. Es la verdad.

Entonces él tomó la cadena y se la colocó cuando ella le dio la espalda.

― ¿Me ayudas con el mío?

Ella asintió y le colocó la cadena con el dije de la flecha.

― Gracias, Peeta ― lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó ― Te amo ― se colocó encima de él.

― Yo también te amo, pero espera ― la detuvo.

Frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué pasa ahora?

― Tengo un regalo más ― se puso de pie y encendió las luces de la sala que solo estaba iluminada por los foquitos del pino.

― ¿Qué…? ― las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio lo que estaba colgado en la pared del frente que antes había estado oculto en las sombras.

― Lo pinté para ti, espero que te guste.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― se puso de pie y se acercó a la pintura ― Es… ― subió la mano como si fuera a tocarlo y se detuvo, no quería dañarlo ― ¡Es el Mago de Oz! ― en esta ocasión las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El cuadro era hermoso, en el centro estaban el león tomado del brazo de Dorothy, quien a su vez tomaba el brazo del hombre de hojalata y éste al espantapájaros; los cuatro caminaban por el camino de baldosas amarillas. El caminó estaba bordeado de flores y árboles frutales y la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas les daban a los cuatro personajes sombras que lo hacía más real. Al fondo podía apreciarle la ciudad Esmeralda, un arcoíris y un globo aerostático.

― ¿Te gustó?

― ¿Qué si me gustó? ― preguntó incrédula ― ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Toto! No lo había visto a los pies del espantapájaros, y Dorothy… ¡Dios, Peeta! Tiene mi rostro ¿cierto?

― Sí. Desde que te escuché cantar esa canción, no puedo pensar en el Mago de Oz sin relacionarlo contigo. Eres Dorothy.

― ¡Gracias! ― se echó a sus brazos ― ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ― se separó lo justo para besarlo ― Te amo ― le susurró antes de volverlo a besar y empujarlo contra el sofá.

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería todo de él.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, si alcancé a tenerles el capítulo listo, y como les había comentado que iba a estar muy ocupada esta semana, les debo el flashback, pero era eso o el capítulo de Matrimonio con el Capitolio que espero terminar para el domingo, ahí échenme porras jajaja**

 **Ya sabemos el sexo de los bebés Abernathy, para todos los que dijeron que fueran cuates y niño y niña, le atinaron.**

 **¿Qué creen que quiera Cashmere?**

 **Les gustaron los regalos de Peeta?**

 **Qué pasará entre Peeta y Katniss? o mejor dicho que quieren que pase?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para comentar: F, atalinunezz1, Ady Mellark87, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	46. Mexico

Hola!

Hoy no les traigo capítulo nuevo, como ya la mayoría sabrá, el pasado martes 19 de septiembre, un sismo de magnitud 7.1 golpeó a México, específicamente a Ciudad de México, Puebla, Edo de México y Morelos.

Creo que ya lo había comentado anteriormente, yo soy de Monterrey, pero desde hace casi dos años vivo en el Edo de México. El martes pasado a la hora del temblor yo me encontraba en el supermercado, justo me acababa de topar con una amiga en el departamento de juguetería cuando comenzó el temblor, fue horrible, las cajas se nos empezaron a caer encima, yo jamás había participado en un simulacro de sismo y mi amiga entró en pánico, nos salimos de la tienda y aun no dejaba de temblar, no sé exactamente cuanto duró, pero debió ser más de un minuto, las líneas de teléfono se cayeron, pero todavía había internet y me llegó un mensaje de mi esposo, él estaba en la Cd de México en un piso 11 de su edificio de oficinas y me escribió para saber si estaba bien, él sintió que se iba a caer el edificio donde se encontraba, y dado que están en un piso 11 no los evacuan, la instrucción es ir a un punto de reunión porque no alcanzarían a salir, además de que no sonó la alarma hasta que ya estaba el temblor.

Gracias a Dios, mi esposo y mis hijos (son pequeños) están bien, y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también se encuentren bien, ojalá los lectores de aquí del país se puedan reportar.

Agradezco también de todo corazón los mensajes que me han hecho llegar a través de inbox o reviews, preguntándome cómo estaba, son muy importantes para mí y espero que todos ustedes también se encuentren bien.

México es un país fuerte, solidario que no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados y que de inmediato se vio la respuesta de muchas personas dispuestas a ayudar, voluntarios que están trabajando para rescatar a todas las personas que aun se encuentran con vida bajo los escombros, porque aún hay muchas y hay señales de vida; personas que están apoyando en los centros de acopio entregando víveres para los damnificados. Desgraciadamente, aparte de las lamentables pérdidas humanas, miles de personas perdieron todo su patrimonio, TODO, y hay poblados donde se están muriendo de hambre literalmente, esto es real.

 **Yo creo que todos los medios son válidos para pedir ayuda y sumarnos al esfuerzo, así que les pido de todo corazón si está en sus posibilidades el ayudar, ya sea** **donando víveres, ropa en buen estado, cobijas, o donaciones en efectivo (** **hay empresas que están duplicando lo que se dona económicamente como Oxxo). Gracias a Dios mucha de ésta ayuda está llegando directamente a la Cd de México, pero falta más ayuda en Puebla, Morelos y algunas comunidades del Edo de México, y por supuesto aún están Chiapas y Oaxaca que aun no se recuperan del otro sismo que hubo hace poco más de 10 días.**

 **Y si no está dentro de sus posibilidades apoyar con alguna donación, pueden ayudar** **Orando** **por todas estas personas,** **el poder de la oración es muy fuerte** **, los milagros existen. Esta también es una manera muy importante de ayudar.**

Me hubiera encantado poder subir un capítulo nuevo el día de hoy, sé que es un distractor para muchos de ustedes, pero tenía la mitad del capítulo listo y después de lo sucedido me quedé en blanco, ya no pude continuar. El lunes sí habrá capítulo nuevo de Matrimonio con el Capitolio, ese lo tenía prácticamente terminado, y bueno esta historia continuará hasta él próximo viernes.

Les repito, por favor ojalá se puedan reportar los lectores de México para saber que está bien y si necesitan ayuda de algún tipo háganlo saber a través de sus comentarios, entre todos podemos ayudarnos.

Seguimos en contacto,

gracias por todo

Marizpe


	47. Año Nuevo

Capítulo 46

 **Año Nuevo**

― Vamos a sentarnos un momento ― le dijo Madge al oído. La música en el lugar estaba fuerte y les impedía escuchar bien.

La mesa la compartían con otra pareja, Nathalie, una prima de Madge, y su novio Jonah.

La rubia le dio un trago a su bebida y después se sentó en sus piernas para darle un largo beso en la boca.

― Me encanta pasar esta celebración contigo ― le susurró antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja.

― A mí también, Ángel.

― Si no podemos tener ningún otro festejo juntos el resto del año, al menos el Año Nuevo es nuestro.

― Madge…

― Lo digo bien, no pienso ponerme triste ni nada. Me voy en una semana, así que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda contigo sin dramas. Voy a ver a tu mamá de nuevo ¿verdad?

― Sí ― sonrió ― Me alegro de que se cayeran tan bien, aunque debo admitir que me sentía algo nervioso al respecto.

― Yo no ― dijo segura ―Todos los que me conocen terminan queriéndome.

Gale rio. Le acarició la mejilla y la jaló hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

Ella correspondió al beso, pero después lo interrumpió.

― Espera, tengo que ir al baño.

Nathalie se puso de pie ― Te acompaño.

― No se vayan a tardar.

― Calma, bebé. Falta media hora para la media noche.

― Vigilaré que no tarde mucho ― rio Nathalie.

― Son tal para cual ― dijo Jonah ― Solo vuelvan antes de la medianoche.

Las chicas se marcharon.

― Voy por otra bebida, ¿te traigo algo?

― Una cerveza por favor ― agradeció Gale al novio de la prima de Madge y se quedó solo en la mesa girando la botella que traía en la mano con lo último de la cerveza.

― ¡Hola, guapo!

Una chica con el cabello del mismo tono que Madge, se sentó a su lado. Era atractiva, pero se veía algo joven.

― Lo siento, ese asiento está ocupado. Es de mi novia.

― Tranquilo, solo quería echarte un ojo de cerca ― se mordió la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha de manera coqueta y cruzó las piernas con el propósito de que subiera más su falda.

El frunció el ceño ― ¿Nos conocemos?

― Aún no, pero estoy segura de que lo haremos ― se hizo el cabello para atrás de una forma que él conocía muy bien.

― Eres…

― ¡Marisse! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Lo mismo que tú, primita.

― ¡No tienes edad para estar en este lugar!

― Me consiguieron una identificación, a ti qué más te da.

― Fue Marvel ¿verdad? Porque estoy segura de que Tresh jamás lo haría.

― Eso no tiene importancia. Estoy aquí ― se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Gale mostrándole su generoso escote.

Madge la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera acercarse más ― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ― estaba enojada ― Voy a decirle a nuestro abuelo dónde estabas.

― Hazlo, por favor ― sonrió la prima ― Y yo estaré presente cuando lo hagas para poder hablarle de tu novio.

― Gale no es mi novio.

― ¿A no? ― se soltó del brazo y colocó la mano en su hombro.

― ¡Basta! ― la volvió a tomar del brazo y se la llevó lejos.

Él solo se quedó viendo el intercambio desde donde estaba.

― Esa familia siempre ha sido muy problemática ― Nathalie se sentó a un lado de su novio, quién le pasó una nueva botella de cerveza a Gale.

― ¿Qué no es tu misma familia?

― ¡No! ― la chica le quitó el vaso de la mano y le dio un trago a lo que fuera que Jonah estaba tomando ― Madge es mi prima por parte de mi tío Nicholas Undersee, hermano de mamá.

Su novia regresó, aún se veía molesta.

― ¿Todo bien? ― la tomó de la mano e hizo que volviera a sentarse en sus piernas.

Ella hizo un puchero ― Olvidémonos de todo esto y concentrémonos en pasarla bien.

― ¿Crees que nos traerá problemas?

― Lidiaré con ella después, pero probablemente utilizará esto para chantajearme ― le hizo para atrás el cabello que le había caído sobre la frente ― Estuvo coqueteando contigo ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué? ― se aclaró la garganta ― No, claro que no.

― No me mientas, Gale. La conozco perfectamente y sé que le gusta tener todo lo que es mío.

― Lo bueno es que yo no soy ningún objeto, no es como si me fuera a robar o algo.

― Sí, pero ¿sabes lo que pasaría si le dice a mi abuelo? ― suspiró.

Gale lo sabía, pero no contestó. En su lugar tomó dos copas de champagne que un mesero estaba repartiendo y le entregó una a su novia. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

...

* * *

...

― Entonces, ¿Qué dicen, van con nosotros? ― preguntó Johanna ― Necesitas soltarte un poco, descerebrada.

― No quiero dejar sola a Prim.

― No está sola, está con Jack y su familia. Apuesto que Hazelle no dejará que su chico le ponga las manos encima a tu hermana.

― Puede ser divertido, bonita. Nunca has ido a una disco antes.

Ella volteó una vez más a ver a Prim.

― O ― Peeta se acercó a su oído para susurrarle ― Podemos ir a mi casa, la tendremos para nosotros solos.

― ¿Estás loco? Todavía tengo grabado en la mente el rostro de mi hermana cuando entró en la casa en navidad y me vio encima de ti sin mi suéter puesto.

― Tú hermana no va a quedar traumada de por vida, tú misma viste que se rio después y se marchó diciendo que no pasaba nada.

― Y ese es el problema. Se supone que yo debo ser un ejemplo para ella y ahora debe pensar que está bien sentársele arriba al novio sin la blusa puesta ¡Agh! Ya no vamos a volver a hacer nada.

Peeta dejó caer los hombros derrotado ― Bueno, al menos vamos a la disco con los demás.

― Ya veremos.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― exclamó Johanna.

Todos giraron a ver qué le había llamado a atención.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Atención todos! ― aplaudió Effie al tiempo que se colocaban a su lado la pareja Dorsett para asombro de los presentes ― Quiero que les den la bienvenida de nuevo a este circo a nuestros amigos Cashmere y Gloss.

La pareja Abernathy había discutido previamente sobre el momento adecuado para el regreso al circo de sus amigos.

...

Estaban en la sala de su casa. El mago estaba sentado en el sofá y Effie estaba recostada en sus piernas.

― ¡No puedo creer que Snow hiciera esto! ― se quejó.

― ¿Convencer a artistas de que se vaya a trabajar con él? Lo ha hecho por años, princesa.

― ¡Pero esto fue una extorsión! Tenía años ofreciéndoles más dinero y ellos jamás aceptaron, por eso tuvo que recurrir a esas acciones tan bajas.

Haymitch no deseaba adentrarse en el tema. Tenía sus propias sospechas sobre temas más oscuros respecto a Snow que prefería no pensar en eso.

― Quizás deberíamos hablar con todos ― continuó ella ― Me preocupa Katniss…

― La chica jamás se iría con Snow ― la interrumpió.

― Por supuesto que no, pero Peeta me ha comentado que tienen tiempo buscándola y no me gustaría que recurrieran a un truco sucio para tratar de obligarla a que se vaya, por eso creo que es importante que hablemos con ella, no quisiera que tuviera que enfrentarse con algo similar como lo hicieron Cashmere y Gloss.

― ¿Todavía quieres que se incorporen al circo la noche de Año Nuevo?

― Por supuesto que sí ― levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos ― No creo que los vayan a recibir mal, tú conoces a todos. Además, me parece una muy buena manera de empezar el año ¿no crees? Ellos también son parte de la familia, y sí, se fueron, pero ya están de regreso y tendrán la oportunidad de charlar con cada uno de ellos y explicar lo sucedido ― se colocó una mano sobre el vientre ― Será un nuevo comienzo, sin rencores, reforzando lazos de amistad, eso es lo que quiero enseñarles a nuestros hijos.

Él estiró la mano y también la posó sobre su vientre.

Ella sonrió ― ¿Te imaginas? Dentro de un año, pasaremos estas fechas con los bebés. Lo que me recuerda que necesitamos encontrarles un nombre pronto ahora que sabemos qué son un niño y una niña, no pueden seguir siendo bebé A y bebé B.

Haymitch iba a comentar algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

― Tampoco te vas a referir a ellos como la niña y el niño, o bebé Uno y Dos.

― ¿Ya tienes pensado algunos nombres?

― Aún no.

― ¡Mentirosa! Te he visto varias veces con ese libro de nombres de bebés.

― Bueno, puede ser que ya haya empezado a elaborar una lista anotando nombres y sus significados. Cuando la termine te la mostraré.

― Espero que sean nombres normales.

― Si no vas a ayudarme no te quejes.

― Bien, elaboraré mi lista entonces.

...

― ¡Cashmere! ― Hazel fue la primera en acercarse a abrazar a la rubia que se veía algo nerviosa.

Al mismo tiempo, Jack se acercó a saludar a Gloss.

Y después de ellos, poco a poco todos les dieron a bienvenida.

Todas las muestras de cariño le demostraron a Haymitch y Effie que había tomado la decisión correcta.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Descerebrada! ― la llamó Johanna ― ¿Quieres relajarte y tomarte eso? Venimos a celebrar el año nuevo, no entiendo por qué estás con esa cara.

― Prim... ― empezó a decir cuando la interrumpió.

― La abrazaste a la media noche, estuvieron juntas y ella misma te dijo que te vinieras con nosotros. Además, no es como que la dejaste sola, está con Rory y su familia.

Katniss apretó los labios, lo que provocó que Johanna riera.

― ¡Eso es! Estás preocupada porque se quedó con Rory y tiene la casa para ella sola por varias horas.

― ¡Gracias! No me había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza, pero ahora mismo quiero regresar.

― Bonita, Prim es una chica madura e inteligente, no creo que vaya a meter al novio a la casa estando sola.

― ¿Así como lo he hecho yo, quieres decir? ― le preguntó. El ruido de la música impedía que los demás escucharan su conversación.

― Es diferente.

― ¿En serio? Ilústrame.

― Hazel no va a dejar que estén solos, te lo aseguro ― trató de tranquilizarla.

Dejó caer los hombros y tomó finalmente la bebida que Johanna había colocado frente a ella.

― Si llega a pasar algo, tú serás el culpable ― trató de fulminarlo con la mirada.

― No tienes de qué preocuparte ― acercó más la silla y le dio un beso en el hombro ― Vamos a divertirnos.

― Katniss, ¿me puedes acompañar al tocador? ― los interrumpió Delly.

― ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que ir acompañadas? ― preguntó su novio.

― Ni yo misma lo sé ― le contestó la castaña, pero aun así se paró y acompañó a la novia de Rye al baño.

Esperó a Delly junto al lavabo. Aprovechó para verse al espejo ¿desde cuándo era tan vanidosa? No lo sabía, pero desde que se tenía que maquillar a diario para el espectáculo, tenía la costumbre de revisar su maquillaje.

Se abrieron dos puertas del servicio al mismo tiempo y Katniss se giró para ver a su compañera.

― Glimmer ― comentó la novia de Rye.

― Delly ― respondió al saludo la chica del circo Snow y se acercó al lavabo ― Veo que este lugar ya bajó sus estándares.

― Sí, lo sé, me sorprende que te hayan dejado entrar.

Katniss sonrió disimuladamente, le daba gusto que Delly fuera más mordaz para contestar a provocaciones, probablemente lo había aprendido de su novio.

La otra resopló ― Lo dice la que se quedó a recoger mis sobras. Si lo quisiera volvería a tener a Rye comiendo de la palma de mi mano ― no le dio oportunidad de responderle y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta ― ¡Ah! Y esos aretes que llevas puestos, eran para mí.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 1 año**

― ¡Eh, Rye! ― lo llamó Bannock ― Vamos a ir todos a la discoteca que abrieron hace poco al otro extremo de la ciudad, ¿quieren venir tú y Glimmer?

― Glimmer salió con una amiga, pero yo voy con ustedes.

La discoteca que había abierto sus puertas recientemente estaba llena; era una suerte que Darius hubiera canjeado cortesías del circo a cambio de pases VIP.

Consiguieron una mesa al fondo y todos tomaron su lugar.

No le molestaba ir solo, pero desde que tenía novia, le encantaba salir a ese tipo de lugares con ella, en el fondo disfrutaba de presumir lo guapa que era y demostrar que estaba con él.

No era el único que había ido sin pareja, Peeta y Darius también, aunque el pelirrojo ya había ido tras una morena que le coqueteó apenas llegaron.

Después de un rato de estar charlando y terminarse las bebidas, se puso de pie ― Creo que ahora me toca a mí ir por las cervezas, ¿quién quiere otra ronda?

Después de tomar nota mental de quiénes le encargaron una bebida se dirigió al bar, pero algo en la pista llamó su atención, una larga y rubia cabellera que conocía muy bien.

No podía ser, debía de estar confundido, pero algo en su interior le dijo que necesitaba ir al centro de la pista y confirmarlo. Caminó con dificultad y disculpándose con todas las personas que se encontraban bailando hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

― ¡Glimmer! ― gritó, pero el volumen de la música impidió que lo escuchara.

Su novia tenía los brazos alrededor de Marvel, con quien además de bailar completamente pegada, se estaba besando.

La tomó del brazo y la separó del otro chico, y sin pensarlo le dio un golpe con el puño en el rostro al acróbata del circo Snow.

La rubia de inmediato se interpuso en su camino ― ¡No lo golpees, Rye! ¡Qué te pasa!

En ese instante reaccionó ― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Marvel se puso de pie y riendo se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca ―Simplemente se dio cuenta que tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

Se le fue encima para golpearlo de nuevo, no iba a permitir que ese idiota se burlara de él, pero unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron por la espalda.

― ¡Cálmate, Rye! ― le ordenó Bannock.

Finnick por su parte contuvo a Marvel.

Las personas a su alrededor se habían hecho a un lado al darse cuenta de la pelea, y de inmediato llegaron los guardias de seguridad de la discoteca, quienes les ordenaron a todos los implicados abandonar lo antes posible el establecimiento.

Rye se sacudió de encima lo brazos de su hermano cuando vio como Glimmer se acercaba a Marvel para ver cómo se encontraba, pero en lugar de tratar de golpear al otro chico de nuevo, se dio media vuelta no sin antes dirigirse a su ahora exnovia ― Eres una cualquiera.

Se encontraba mal, no importaba cuánto la insultara, él se había enamorado de ella y la rubia había tomado su corazón y roto en pedacitos.

― ¡Vamos, hermano! Te hace falta un trago.

Todos se marcharon del lugar y se fueron a un bar cercano.

Ni el alcohol, ni los comentarios de sus amigos fueron suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor, incluso Johanna trató de animarlo, aunque sus intentos por confortarlo terminaban en insultos para su compañera de casa, era obvio el odio que la castaña le tenía, y ahora por primera vez en años, le daba la razón, de pronto sintió que la venda que había traído en los ojos todo ese tiempo se caía repentinamente.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Todos esos años lo había estado utilizando, se había burlado de él, solo fue conveniente para ella, le había ayudado con la escuela y también fungió como su pequeña mina de oro personal, pues todo ese tiempo le había exigido regalos ridículos y muy caros. Y lo peor era que él solito había caído envuelto en su red, pues lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado, verla sonreír y sentirse amado por ella, así que ignoró todas las señales que le decían que se alejara lo más rápido posible.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron al circo, Rye les pidió a sus hermanos que le dieran un momento antes de alcanzarlos en la casa.

Caminó hasta un gran árbol cerca del ruedo que utilizaba Effie para ensayar con los caballos y se sentó recargándose en el tronco.

¿Los hombres lloraban? Él tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no iba a darle nada más a ella, no merecía tampoco sus lágrimas. En ese momento solo quería golpearse por estúpido. Todos sabían que pasaría eso, todos le habían advertido, pero él prefirió hacerse de oídos sordos.

Se giró y estampó su puño en el tronco del árbol dos veces.

― ¿Qué te hizo ese pobre árbol para que lo trates así?

Giró y se encontró con Delly, quien de inmediato se puso de rodillas a su lado y le tomó la mano lastimada.

― Estás sangrando ― el roce de sus manos era muy suave y delicado ― Vamos a la casa para poder curar tus heridas.

― No creo que un poco de alcohol pueda calmar mis heridas.

Entonces ella lo vio a los ojos, aun con la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna era suficiente para poder ver sus facciones.

Ella subió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla ― ¿Qué paso, Rye?

¿Por qué Glimmer no podía ser ni la mitad de buena y tierna que era Delly?

No le contestó. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Delly dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pero de inmediato envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo que él aceptó como buena señal, por lo que la recostó sobre el césped para volverla a besar.

Los labios de ella se movían inexpertos sobre los suyos, mientras él deseaba devorarla y olvidarse de su traicionera exnovia, pero el gemido de Delly lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años, pero no era justo utilizarla de rebote. Era demasiado buena, para hacerle eso.

Se separó con pesar y la ayudó a incorporarse.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― le preguntó.

― Delly… ― negó con la cabeza ― No te convengo. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti.

― Pero…

― Mereces algo mejor.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Esperando que todos se encuentren bien. Ya estoy de regreso en esta historia con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **La prima de Madge, ya se dio cuenta de que anda con Gale... ¿creen que les traiga problemas?**

 **Y bueno hace tiempo me habían solicitado conocer un poco más sobre la historia de Rye y Delly, y aquí lo tienen. ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar con Delly después de las palabras de Glimmer?**

 **Y como vieron, no pasó nada entre Peeta y Katniss, fueron interrumpidos.**

 **Por cierto, necesito su ayuda, ¿qué nombres me sugieren para los cuates de Haymitch y Effie?**

 **Duda para los que siguen mi historia de Matrimonio con el Capitolio, ¿les gustan los capítulos largos o prefieren que sean cortitos? No sé cuantos de ustedes ya leyeron el capítulo pasado, pero asumo que faltan muchos ya que solo tengo 5 comentarios, veré si publico este lunes o mejor les doy una semana más para que lo lean.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia y muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a dejar sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, Claudiacobos79, brujita22, F, Emiledrss, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Janleyda, Ady Mellark87, silvia08081, espepatsajo y los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	48. En tu cama

Capítulo 47

 **En tu cama**

― Delly no le hagas caso, no es verdad lo que dijo ― Katniss la observaba preocupada a través del espejo.

― Gracias ― le regaló una sonrisa forzada ― Estoy bien, en serio. Mejor regresemos a la mesa antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

Se sentó junto a Rye.

― Te traje una piña colada ― le dijo el rubio.

― Que lindo, gracias ― tomó su bebida y comenzó a sorber por la pajilla demasiado rápido.

― ¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme lindo?

Quiso responderle, siempre lo hacía cada vez que le hacía la misma pregunta, pero no pudo. Su novio solía ser distraído, pero ella era un libro abierto y todas sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro.

― ¿Qué pasa, Dells? ― le hizo para atrás el cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

― Nada ― respondió sin verlo a la cara.

― No me mientas.

― Nos topamos con Glimmer en el baño ― contestó en su lugar Katniss quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Rye.

― ¿Glimmer está aquí?

Esa pregunta la sintió como una patada en el estómago. ¿En verdad seguía interesado en ella después de todo ese tiempo?

― Sí y le dijo cosas no muy agradables a tu novia.

El rubio de nuevo se giró hacia ella ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ― preguntó molesto.

― Cosas sin importancia.

― Delly…

Ella se terminó su bebida y manteniendo la mirada fija en la mesa le respondió ― Me dijo que me había quedado con sus sobras y que podía hacer que regresaras con ella cuando quisiera.

― ¿Tú le creíste?

― No ― negó con la cabeza ― Por eso no quería decirte nada.

Rye le acarició la mejilla y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Cuando se separaron juntó su frente con la suya ― Escúchame bien, Glimmer es una mentirosa, jamás creas nada de lo que sale de su boca, lo sé muy bien de primera mano, y de algo puedes estar segura, que por ella jamás sentí ni la cuarta parte de lo que siento por ti.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero luchó contra ellas para que no salieran. Asintió con la cabeza debido a que sus emociones le impedían hacerlo en voz alta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, él la besó en la frente ― Deja te traigo otra piña colada que ésta te la tomaste como si fuera agua.

...

* * *

...

Rye sentía coraje, si algo lo molestaba era el ver triste a Delly porque ella era una persona de luz que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y era muy difícil hacerla enojar, pero el verla así solo significaba que la habían herido.

Fue a la barra y ordenó otra piña colada.

Mientras esperaba sintió un toque en la espalda, se giró solo para toparse con su exnovia.

― Hola, Rye ― le acarició el pecho al tiempo que volteaba hacia atrás.

Delly los estaba observando desde la mesa. Lo había hecho a propósito.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás ― Mejor aléjate, Glimmer.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― estaba extrañada, no esperaba ese rechazo de su parte.

― Molestaste a mi novia.

― ¿Qué? Yo solo le dije la verdad, esos aretes que trae eran para mí.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Los aretes que está usando eran un regalo para mí y se los diste a ella.

Apretó los puños ― No te le vuelvas a acercar, no merece tu veneno.

La rubia era insistente y se acercó más a él, pero el bartender lo llamó y le entregó la bebida que ya estaba sobre la barra. Glimmer no se apartó de su lado.

― Mira, no sé qué es lo que pretendes ― estaba molesto ― Pero te aseguro que no volvería a tocarte ni con un palo de dos metros de largo. ¿Por qué no te vas fastidiar a tu novio?

Pasó a su lado sin volver la vista y regresó a la mesa donde colocó la bebida frente a Delly.

― ¿Por qué no me mencionaste lo de los aretes?

― No importa.

― Sí importa si te hizo sentir mal.

― Rye, no soy tonta, desde que me los regalaste siempre supe que no fueron comprados pensando en mí ― lo tomó de la mano para que se sentara de nuevo ― No me importó en ese momento y no lo hace ahora. No deseo sonar patética, pero me gustan y no pienso dejar que su comentario haga que deje de usarlos.

La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó de nuevo, y en esta ocasión el beso duró tanto que se ganaron los chiflidos de sus amigos en la mesa.

― Esta semana iremos a una joyería, te voy a comprar otros o muchos, todos los que quieras. Te amo.

...

* * *

...

Le encantaba observarla bailar ¡era tan sexy! y ella no se daba cuenta. ¡Dios! Con esa forma de moverse hacía que se le pusiera dura.

― ¿Por qué sonríes así? ― le preguntó Katniss.

― Porque jamás me imaginé que, al finalizar el año, estaría bailando con la mujer más hermosa de todo Panem, quien además sería mi novia.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió ― ¡Eres tan cursi! Aunque algo me dice que todas estas palabras son solo para meterte debajo de mi falda.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― le dijo alarmado. Por un momento sintió como si ella hubiera leído los pensamientos pecaminosos que tenía.

Katniss se rio ― Tú rostro está como un tomate, sin contar que te ves nervioso, creo que esos son indicativos de lo contrario ― lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella para susurrarle al oído ― Yo también tengo esos pensamientos, Peeta, pero debo pensar en mi hermana.

― Bonita, jamás vamos a hacer algo que tú no quieras y nunca voy a tratar de obligarte ― la abrazó y la pegó a él para que pudiera sentir contra su vientre la reacción que provocaba en él ― Aunque tenga que vivir con un caso severo de bolas azules el resto de mi vida.

La castaña volteó a verlo y no se separó de él, al contrario, comenzó a moverse más, provocándolo.

― ¿Quieres matarme, bonita?

Continuaron bailando y conviviendo con sus amigos dos horas más antes de marcharse. La preocupación de Katniss por su hermana los hizo regresar antes que los demás al circo.

― Buenas noches ― Peeta le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novia afuera de su casa. Ella trató de profundizarlo, pero él la detuvo ― Si haces eso no voy a dejar que te metas a tu casa, porque no voy a poder detenerme.

Katniss le hizo una mala cara y desapareció tras su puerta.

Él se fue a su casa y se cambió de ropa. Estaba frío, así que se puso unos pantalones deportivos y una playera de manga larga. El cansancio finalmente se hizo presente y comenzó a vencerlo apenas se acostó en la cama.

Estaba en la fase de sueño ligero cuando levantaron las cobijas y un cuerpo caliente se acostó a su lado, pero debía tratarse de un sueño ¿no? Uno muy agradable, por cierto.

Comenzaron a besarle el cuello, de acuerdo, eso era demasiado real. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, Katniss estaba a su lado.

― ¿Para eso querías que viniera a tu casa? No tardarse nada en dormirte.

― Tú eras la que estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a tu casa, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ella suspiró ― Prim está profundamente dormida y mi cama está muy fría.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Y tú siempre estás calientito.

― Tú siempre me pones calientito.

Katniss le dio una palmada en el pecho ― ¡No lo decía en doble sentido!

Rieron los dos.

― Bueno, es la verdad en el sentido que desees verlo ― se acostó de lado para hacerle más lugar en la cama.

― Te robé una de tus playeras, espero que no te moleste.

Él la acarició bajó las sábanas, subiendo lentamente los dedos por sus piernas y de pronto se detuvo antes de llegar más arriba ― Lo siento, sé que solo viniste a dormir ― se disculpó.

― ¿Quién dijo eso?

― Mi novia.

― Que novia tan aburrida tienes.

Peeta sonrió y comenzó a besarla

― ¡Ahh! ― exclamó interrumpiendo el beso.

― Lo siento, lo siento ― comentó Katniss ― Mis manos están congeladas.

― No pasa nada. Pero mejor yo me quito solito la playera ― dijo entre risas. Era increíble, pero Katniss siempre tenía las manos y los pies muy fríos, parecían témpanos de hielo ― ¿Quieres que te preste unos calcetines?

― ¡Por supuesto! Y de paso unos guantes también. Desnuda, pero con guantes y calcetines, apuesto que me veré muy atractiva.

― Tú siempre eres sexy, no importa lo que te pongas o te quites.

― Basta de adulaciones y ven acá.

La besó buscando de inmediato una entrada a su boca con la lengua. Mientras, volvió a deslizar la mano por su pierna hacia la cadera en torno a su trasero.

― ¡Demonios, Katniss! ― No llevas nada debajo ― La pellizcó con suavidad y la acercó más hacia él clavándole la dura erección en su pierna, después se estiró para encender una lamparilla que estaba entre su cama y la de Rye.

― ¡Apaga la luz!

― Sabes que me gusta verte, por favor.

Le levantó la playera y se la sacó por la cabeza; tampoco llevaba sostén. Su mirada viajo de su rostro al pecho y después le rozó el pezón con el pulgar lo que la hizo gemir.

― Te gusta esto ― No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban haciendo eso, había aprendido que era lo que le gustaba.

Bajó y le plantó un beso suave sobre la aureola rosada, después la besó de nuevo dos veces más, lo que provocaron más gemidos y lo hizo sonreír, así que cerró sus labios en torno al pezón y comenzó a succionar.

― ¡Dios, Peeta! ― Katniss comenzó a moverse, buscando algo de fricción contra su pierna.

Él decidió tomarse su tiempo con el otro pecho, después subió para besarla invadiéndole la boca con la lengua al tiempo que bajaba una mano entre los dos para tocarla y le introducía el dedo pulgar entre sus pliegues.

― Estás empapada ― presionó su clítoris, lo que ocasionó que ella moviera más las caderas.

Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de descender bajo las sábanas. Le separó los muslos y chupó su interior. Ella gemía más fuerte y ¡Dios! Cómo amaba esos ruidos que le provocaba. De pronto sintió las manos de Katniss en su cabello, lo estaba jalando al mismo tiempo que lo instaba a pegarse más a ella, así que decidió introducirle dos dedos sin dejar de lamerla, estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo. Continuó con los movimientos de sus dedos dentro y fuera y aprisionó su clítoris con sus labios.

― ¡Peeeta! ― explotó contra él y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con espasmos.

Él se recostó a su lado, observando cómo subía y bajaba su pecho agitada por lo que había sucedido. De pronto sintió la mano de su novia cerrarse en torno a su sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo arriba y abajo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios.

― Creo que es mi turno de jugar a las escondidas bajo las sábanas.

El rubio solo se hundió más en su almohada y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el calor de su boca cerrarse alrededor de su erección. Las cosas que ella podía hacer con su lengua…

No pudo más. La tomó por los hombros y la subió a su altura, y con un beso fiero les dio la vuelta en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, después comenzó a frotar su intimidad.

― Peeta ― la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre lo llevó al límite.

Estaba muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, deseaba sentirla. Él estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero sabía que aún era algo apresurado para ellos, no iban a cruzar esa línea, no esa noche.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas y él continuó con el vaivén de sus caderas, hasta que ella de nuevo explotó, y él se separó lo justo para venirse sobre su abdomen.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó.

― No lo sientas.

Le dio un beso ― Ahora vuelvo, voy por algo para limpiarte.

Se volvieron a vestir, pues el calor que sentían en ese momento iba a desaparecer y se sentía frío, así que se metieron bajo las cobijas.

― ¿Vas a regresar a tu casa?

― Lo haré mañana temprano antes de que despierte Prim, conociéndola seguro duerme hasta medio día y yo realmente deseo pasar esta noche a tu lado.

Sonrió como un niño chiquito y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de que el cansancio y el sueño les pasara factura a los dos.

...

* * *

...

Se reanudaron las funciones en el circo.

Gale estaba practicando sus tiros con los cuchillos cuando vio a su madre acercarse por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Pasa algo?

― Claro que no, cariño. Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hijo, cuando termines aquí ven a la casa.

Cuarenta minutos después, Gale entró en la casa de su familia. Había empanadas dulces sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus favoritas.

― ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, cariño! Justo a tiempo, acabo de preparar chocolate caliente ― le sirvió una taza y le colocó pequeños malvaviscos encima.

Frunció el ceño ― ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Su madre le dio una palmadita sobre el dorso de su mano y tomó asiento a su lado.

― ¡Oh! Ya sé ― se contestó él mismo ― Tratas de levantarme el ánimo ¿no?

― Me imagino que no debe ser nada fácil para Madge y para ti separarse.

― No, no lo es, pero no tenemos otra opción.

― ¡Cómo me encantaría poder hacer algo para ayudarlos!

― Mamá, no puedes resolver todos nuestros problemas.

― Créeme que lo sé ― suspiró ― Solamente te estoy externando mi sentir.

El teléfono celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

Gale observó la pantalla y sonrió.

― Salúdame a Madge ― le dijo su madre antes de salir de la cocina para darle más privacidad.

― ¡Hola, Ángel! Justo estaba hablando de ti con mi madre ― le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, pero al otro lado de la línea solo escuchó sollozos ― Madge, ¿qué pasa?

― Estoy en la estación a punto de tomar el tren que va al Capitolio. Necesito que nos veamos.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Por favor, Gale, no me hagas preguntas.

― Bueno, en ese caso déjame ir a la estación por ti.

― ¡No! ― eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño ― Nos vemos afuera de la casa de mi tía Rosalinda.

― Me dejas preocupado, Madge.

― Ya vamos a abordar. Hablamos al rato ― colgó.

El hambre que sentía desapareció de inmediato y en su lugar que asentó una gran ansiedad. ¡Joder! Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que el viejo Snow se había enterado. Desde la noche de Año Nuevo, Marisse se la había pasado amenazando a Madge, en otras palabras, su prima había convertido a su novia en su esclava personal a cambio de su silencio.

Recargó la frente en la mesa, ¡demonios! Él le había sugerido que la mandara al diablo. Eran primas, ¿no? No la había creído capaz de hacer eso. Y ahora, después de casi tres años de mantener una relación en secreto, probablemente iba a terminarse todo y no quería, la amaba.

Su madre regresó a la cocina ― Gale ¿estás bien?

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta ― Regreso al rato.

Quizás después de su ruptura, cuando regresara con el corazón roto, necesitaría muchas más de esas empanadas y chocolate caliente, pero de momento no tenía estómago para eso.

Llegó temprano a casa de la tía de Madge, la cual se encontraba vacía y oscura como siempre, pero no entró, él no tenía la llave. Se sentó en los escalones del porche a esperar, mientras veía distraído los pocos coches que transitaban por esa colonia y a un grupo de niños que jugaban en el jardín delantero de la casa de la esquina.

La escuchó acercarse y de inmediato se giró. Su novia estaba hecha un desastre, se notaba que no había parado de llorar, tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado, y el poco maquillaje que usaba se le había corrido.

No quería brincar a conclusiones, pero sabía a lo que venía. Aún así abrió los brazos temiendo que ella lo rechazara, pero Madge lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello antes de llorar más fuerte.

― ¿Qué pasa, Ángel? Me tienes muy preocupado ― le acarició el cabello esperando que ella se tranquilizara y funcionó, poco a poco su respiración se relajó y disminuyeron los sollozos.

― Vamos a sentarnos.

― ¿Quieres entrar a la casa?

― No, aquí está bien.

¡Demonios! Eso iba a ser rápido. Terminaría la relación y se marcharía.

No pudo más con su silencio ― Fue Marisse, ¿verdad?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, después buscó a tientas su mano y entrelazó sus dedos ― No.

― ¿Entonces? Nos siguieron, por eso no dejaste que fuera por ti a la estación. Alguien nos descubrió en alguna de nuestras múltiples citas.

Se limpió el resto de las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por su rostro con la mano libre ― Estoy embarazada.

...

* * *

...

Effie se sentó en sus piernas con una libreta de notas en la mano ― Tú no cumpliste con la parte del trato así que espero que te gusten algunas de mis opciones.

― Princesa, solo ha pasado una semana.

― Exacto y ya deberías tener una lista preliminar de nombres para los bebés.

― ¡Es muy poco tiempo! Sabes que he estado ocupado con cosas del circo.

― Sí y, aun así, siempre tendrás tiempo para tus hijos.

Él suspiró ― Mejor comienza a leer la lista.

Effie sonrió ― Bien, dado que son cuates estaba pensando que sus nombres deberían combinar.

 _¡Allá vamos!_ ― se preparó mentalmente.

― Los primeros son Viento y Lluvia.

Abrió mucho los ojos ― Ajá, ¿y piensas fumarte la pipa de la paz y danzar en círculos cuando nazcan? Olvídalo.

La rubia apretó los labios ― Azul y Celeste.

― Menos mal son solo dos, sino apuesto que los siguientes serian rojo, amarillo, verde y morado, los necesarios hasta completar el arcoíris, ¿no?

― De acuerdo, los tacho, no te gustan. ¿Qué tal Sauce y Roble?

― Y que les digan "Ahí vienen los niños del bosque", los estás poniendo en la mira para que se burlen de ellos.

― ¿Sí? ¿Quién se burlaría de ellos?

― ¡Yo! Por supuesto.

― Haymitch, esto es serio ― le dio un golpe en el pecho con la libreta ― Mejor te leo los siguientes, León y Leona.

― Para tu información vivimos en un circo, Princesa.

― Oh, no lo había notado, gracias por decírmelo.

― No te has puesto a pensar que podrían decirles a los niños cosas como "vamos a domarlos", "ahí vienen las fieras", etc, etc.

― No, pero bueno quizás en estos tengas razón.

Le quitó la libreta ― Mejor yo leo los que faltan. Veamos… Fénix y Alondra, Delfín y Coral. Te tomaste muy enserio lo de que sean nombres del mismo tipo o especie.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustan estos? Que te parecen Finnick y Annie, o Rye y Delly, o Woof y Sae, o Bannock y Johanna o Chaff…

― Espera, espera, ¿Por qué les pondríamos esos nombres?

― Porque ellos al menos se tomaron la molestia de hacerme sugerencias, aunque fueran sus propios nombres y tú ni siquiera me has dicho uno solo.

― De acuerdo, dame un mes.

― ¿Estás loco? Una semana.

― Que sean dos.

― Dos semanas, pero tú lista debe incluir al menos cinco nombres para niño y niña.

― Tenemos un trato ― se estiró y le dio un beso en el cuello y uno más debajo de la oreja.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Nada ― volvió a besarla ― ¿Qué no se supone que las embarazadas tienen las hormonas alborotadas y están locas por el sexo?

― Solo pregunté qué haces, no dije que te detuvieras ni me estoy quejando.

En ese momento hicieron a un lado la lona de la tienda rosa y entró Hazelle echa un mar de lágrimas.

Effie de inmediato se puso de pie ― ¿Qué pasó?

Gale entró después que su madre ― Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Muero por saber si se imaginaban lo que Madge iba a decirle a Gale!**

 **Y bueno ahora qué creen que va a pasar o qué piensan que debería pasar?**

 **Apenas voy a escribir el próximo capítulo pero me encantaría que me dijeran si quieren saber cuál fue la reacción de Gale cuando se enteró y cómo le dijo a su madre, o lo dejo como está y le continuo a partir de ahí. Me avisan por favor, si pueden.**

 **Y qué tal los nombres de Effie? Cabe aclarar que me gustan esos nombres, claro no así aplicados en pareja como lo pretendía hacer Effie, jajaja, pero se siguen aceptando sugerencias para el nombre de los cuates, porque la verdad no tengo aun ni idea de cómo llamarlos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias: TheOnlyHayffie, Isabella, Ady Mellark87, claudiacobos79, AbyEvilRegal123, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, F y a los guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	49. Juntos

Capítulo 48

 **Juntos**

―Estoy embarazada.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Estoy embarazada ― repitió.

Su mente no terminaba de procesar esas dos palabras ― Pero… co…cómo…no…nosotros ― tartamudeo. Siempre utilizaban protección, jamás se arriesgaban, pero entonces lo recordó ― El condón roto ― dijo casi en un susurro.

― También estuve pensando en eso y creo que fue ese día.

El primer día que se vieron en el Capitolio en esa misma casa, Gale utilizó el preservativo que tenía guardado desde la última vez que se encontraron, seis meses atrás, en su cartera. Cuando se dieron cuenta que se había roto se sorprendieron, pero su novia en ese momento le restó importancia.

Tenía la mirada fija en la acera y volteó a verla. Madge se veía muy angustiada y las lágrimas no habían parado de caer por sus mejillas. En ese momento reaccionó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía asustado, pero su novia probablemente estaba aterrada y lo necesitaba, así que debía tratar de mantenerse fuerte.

― Tranquila, ángel ― le susurró sobre el cabello ― Estaremos bien.

Permanecieron en silencio. Solo los sollozos de Madge se mantenían constantes.

De pronto reaccionó. Sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balonazo a la cabeza ― Voy a ser papá ― dijo en voz baja ― Voy a ser papá ― repitió en esta ocasión en un tono más alto.

Madge se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

― Voy a ser papá ― repitió por tercera vez, pero ahora dirigiéndose a ella.

― Eso significa qué… ¿si quieres tenerlo?

― ¿Tú no? ― preguntó alarmado.

― ¡Claro que sí! Pero no estaba segura de si tú…

― ¡Madge! ― la tomó del rostro con ambas manos ― No voy a mentirte. Estoy asustado ― comenzó a reír ― Malditamente aterrado. Pero es mi hijo, nuestro hijo ― continuó riendo al tiempo que las lágrimas salían libremente. Todas sus emociones habían hecho una gran explosión en su interior y ahora salían a flote.

Siempre había soñado con convertirse en padre algún día, obviamente no a tan temprana edad, tenía veinte años y en pocos meses cumpliría veintiuno, pero no iba a rechazar este bebé que ya venía en camino.

La rubia poco a poco ser relajó al verlo y ahora además de las lágrimas, comenzó a reír también.

Debían parecer un par de locos a los ojos de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, pues la pareja reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, hasta que poco a poco se calmaron.

Después de otro momento de silencio tras el ataque de risa, volvió a asaltarlo la realidad de la situación ― Pero… ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

― Gale, sabes que no puedo alejarme del circo de mi familia.

― Te recuerdo que mi familia también está en el circo.

― Sí, pero no son los dueños. Mi abuelo no va a dejar que me vaya.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y después se haló el cabello antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre la nuca. Frente a ellos tenían un gigantesco problema y no se refería al bebé.

Casi tres años de una relación a escondidas estaban por salir a la luz, pero eso ya no importaba, no se iba a quedar alejado de él, quería formar parte de su vida y de la de Madge. Era hora de tomar una decisión.

Ella rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar un conjunto de llaves ― Vamos adentro. Necesito ir al baño y creo que a los dos nos caería bien beber algo, aunque sea solo una taza de té.

...

* * *

...

La ventaja de que ambos circos no laboraran los lunes les permitió pasar la noche juntos para poder hablar y encontrar una solución.

Madge estaba preocupada porque al no saber que estaba embarazada, había tomado en las fiestas. Así que antes de regresar al distrito Uno, sacaron una cita con el ginecólogo que la atendía en el Capitolio y asistieron juntos a la primera consulta.

Más tarde, Gale caminaba en las inmediaciones del circo Abernathy sin quitarle la vista al pequeño rectángulo de papel que traía en las manos, el ultrasonido de su bebé. No podía creer como algo tan pequeño podía ser al mismo tiempo aterrador y maravilloso. Desde que dejó a Madge en la estación del tren, había sacado varias veces la imagen de su cartera para observarla.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia las banderas que adornaban la cima de la carpa, sintió miedo de nuevo, pero era otra clase de miedo. ¿Cómo le daría la noticia a su madre?

― Gale ― su madre lo interceptó antes de que llegara a la casa. Estaba afuera jugando con su hermanita ― Ayer me dejaste preocupada, ¿todo bien?

Él desvió la mirada hacia Posy y su mamá de inmediato interpretó su silencio, pues le pidió a Rory y a Prim que continuaran el juego con la niña.

― Vamos adentro ― su madre le colocó una mano en la espalda e hizo que entrara a la casa donde le indicó que tomara asiento en la cocina y de inmediato puso una olla en la estufa, probablemente haría un chocolate o prepararía un té, siempre le gustaba ofrecer bebidas calientes cuando charlaba.

Él no tenía ganas de tomar nada, de hecho, el estómago en ese momento lo sentía algo revuelto. Si llegaba a necesitar algo, definitivamente sería alcohol.

― Dime, ¿todo bien con Madge? ― Hazelle trató se sonar calmada, probablemente esperando que él se abriera con ella.

― Se puede decir que bien.

Ella frunció el ceño ― Entonces, ¿Por qué siento que pasó algo grave? ― tomó asiento frente a él ― Sabes que soy tu madre y puedes contarme lo que sea y si no lo haces ― se encogió de hombros ― terminaré por darme cuenta de todas formas.

Menos mal estaba sentado porque las piernas no podrían sostenerlo si estuviera de pie ― Bueno he… lo bueno de que están en el distrito Uno es que nos podemos ver ― no era lo que quería contarle, pero no sabía cómo decirle.

Su mamá sin duda decidió seguirle el juego y se paró a terminar de preparar el chocolate, mientras charlaban de la distancia entre los distritos, pero estaba seguro de que sabía que había algo más.

Colocó la taza de chocolate caliente frente a él y volvió a sentarse ― Ahora sí, ¿vas a decirme lo que pasa?

Él observó la espuma que se había formado en la orilla de la taza como si fuera fascinante mientras pensaba en una forma de abordar el tema, pero sencillamente no había una manera correcta de hacer un anuncio como el que iba a hacer.

Tenía que ser un hombre y tomar al toro por los cuernos ― Mamá, Madge está embarazada ― dejó caer la bomba.

Hazelle por poco dejaba caer la taza de chocolate caliente sobre sus piernas, pero alcanzó a ponerla en la mesa ― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Lo que escuchaste, mamá.

Su madre se llevó una mano al cabello para echarlo para atrás y pudo notar un ligero temblor. Se suponía que al ser psicóloga tenía un mejor manejo de sus emociones, pero nunca era así cuando se trataba de sus hijos ― ¡Por Dios, Gale! ― sus respiraciones se habían acelerado, podía notar como subía y bajaba más de prisa su pecho ― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Madge? ― estiró la mano para tomarle la suya.

― No te voy a negar que fue un shock y probablemente siga en shock, pero hoy vi algo que me ayudó a asimilar mejor la noticia de que seré padre ― sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con las manos algo temblorosas tomó el ultrasonido y después lo deslizó hacia su madre sobre la mesa.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ― su madre se cubrió la boca con una mano ― ¡¿No se cuidaron?! ― sonó como un reclamo, pero tomó el ultrasonido.

― Sí nos cuidamos, pero tuvimos un problema con el preservativo ― suspiró ― Hoy en la mañana fuimos con su ginecólogo y le practicó el ultrasonido. Tiene siete semanas ― sonrió ― Escuchamos el latido de su corazón.

― Mi bebé va a tener un bebé ― pronunció ella sin quitar la mirada de la imagen. Después volteó a verlo ― Pero, Gale, ¿Qué piensan hacer?

― Bueno… aquí viene la parte donde las cosas se complican. No quiero estar alejado de Madge, sabes que la amo. Y tampoco estaré alejado de mi hijo.

― Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso quiere decir que Madge se vendrá a vivir con nosotros ¿no?

― Mamá ― negó con la cabeza ― Tú sabes que es más complicado para ella venirse a este circo que el que yo me vaya con ella. Snow es su abuelo y ella es la estrella de su show.

― Pero tú mencionaste que su prima Marisse quería tomar su lugar y ya la reemplazaba en varios números.

― Aun así, dudo mucho que sus padres o su abuelo la dejen venirse acá. Créeme estuvimos hablando sobre eso gran parte de la noche y encontramos que la mejor solución es que yo me vaya.

― Gale, ¡No puedes!

― Sí debo elegir sabes perfectamente a quién va a ser. Ustedes son mi familia, pero Madge también lo es y ahora lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Su madre, la psicóloga experta en el manejo de emociones, en escuchar a las demás personas y aconsejarlas, ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente a su lado.

― Mamá…

― ¡Es que no quiero que te vayas!

― Analizamos las opciones que teníamos, no hay de otra.

― ¿Ya hablaron con Snow? ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Y sus padres?

― No. Madge apenas se enteró ayer por la mañana, tenía poco más de dos semanas de retraso, pero a veces le pasa, por eso no se había preocupado antes. Y en cuanto lo supo, fui a la primera persona a la que le dijo.

― ¿Entonces no ha hablado con nadie de su circo?

― La dejé en la estación del tren, dijo que hablará con ellos cuanto antes.

― En ese caso, nosotros tenemos que ir a charlar con Haymitch y Effie.

...

* * *

...

― A ver si entiendo ― dijo Haymitch. Los lloriqueos de Hazelle no lo dejaban concentrarse ― Gale embarazó a su novia, ¿correcto?

El chico Hawthorne asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Piensas hacerte responsable?

De nuevo el chico asintió.

― Entonces el problema es… ¿qué ella no se quiere venir al circo?

― ¿Le has explicado la buena vida que se lleva aquí? ― se metió Effie a la conversación.

― El problema es quién es su novia ― dijo Hazelle entre sollozos.

Haymitch frunció el ceño ― ¿Acaso embarazaste alguien importante como la hija del alcalde? ― rio y recibió un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo por parte de su esposa ― ¿Pueden venir tras nosotros? ― se sobó el brazo, cuando Effie quería, podía pegar fuerte.

― Es Madge Snow.

― ¿Madge… Snow? ― desapareció todo rastro de humor ― ¿Te refieres a la nieta de Coriolanus Snow del circo Snow? ― sonó a trabalenguas, pero estaba tratando de ver si comprendió bien las cosas.

― Sí, la misma.

― Pero, ¿cómo…?

― Haymitch, ¿cómo preguntas eso? ― le reclamó Effie, al tiempo de la esposa de Jack volvía a sollozar.

― No entiendo. ¿Cómo es que ustedes…?

― Sé que deben sentirse decepcionados de mí. Conocí a Madge hace casi tres años e iniciamos una relación. Sabíamos que iba a ser muy complicada y no quiero que vayan a pensar mal, jamás actué en modo de espía, no le dije nada del circo, así como ella tampoco me contaba del suyo.

― No, no, no, te conocemos ― de inmediato dijo su esposa ― Pero creo que sigo algo en shock al saber quién es tu novia, discúlpame.

Haymitch comprendió lo que iba a pasar, cuál era el problema de la situación.

― Mira, me enteré ayer, ella vino a decírmelo y estuvimos pensando toda la noche qué íbamos a hacer, cuáles eran nuestras opciones. Ambos queremos a nuestro bebé y deseamos lo mejor para él.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Effie de inmediato se colocó una mano sobre el vientre.

― Cómo ustedes comprenderán, ya que también van a convertirse en padres. Madge y yo decidimos que lo mejor es estar juntos para criar al bebé. Yo deseo estar con ella, disfrutar del embarazo y ver crecer a mi hijo. Pero como ella no puede dejar el circo de su abuelo, pensamos que la mejor opción es que yo me vaya para allá.

― ¿Ya hablaron con Snow? ¿Ya lo saben sus padres? ― preguntó.

― No, pero Madge hablará con todos ellos esta semana.

― Entonces la decisión que tomaron de irse a vivir allá, la tomaron sin haberlo comentado con Snow.

― Sí, pero esa va a ser la mejor solución.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo ― Mira muchacho, cuenta con nuestro apoyo. Nosotros te vamos a respaldar en la decisión que tomes. Pero no nos precipitemos aún, espera a saber que dice su familia, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡Lo siento tanto! ― se disculpó Hazelle.

― Querida ― Effie pasó la mano por la espalda de su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla ― Calma, conocemos a Gale y sabemos que es un joven responsable.

Se puso de pie y apretó el hombro del chico ― Anda, ya puedes retirarte, y cualquier cosa que quieras hablar o pedirnos, no dudes en buscarnos ― le dio una salida para que pudiera dejar a su madre en manos de Effie.

Gale se puso de pie de inmediato, le dio las gracias y se retiró.

― ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado esto! ― exclamó la psicóloga.

― Amiga te voy a recordar una frase que siempre dices "Todas las cosas pasan por algo", todo lo que hemos hecho nos han traído a donde estamos ahorita, y un hijo es una bendición.

Haymitch ya no quiso seguir escuchando, prefirió salirse de la casa. Se dirigió al área de tiros, si Gale se iba, él volvería a ser el lanzador de cuchillos, más valía retomar la práctica proto.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Pobre Hazelle! ― Effie entró a la recámara vestida con un corto camisón de seda color rosa con pequeñas flores amarillas que le quedaba ajustado del abultado vientre.

Haymitch la recorrió con la vista, era increíble lo sexy que se veía su esposa embarazada. Su delgado cuerpo ahora lucía nuevas curvas y los senos definitivamente estaban más grandes.

― ¿Me estás escuchando?

― Mmm… ¿Qué? Ah sí, pobre Hazelle.

― ¡No me has puesto atención! Contigo puedo pasarme horas hablando y solo te quedas con la primera frase que digo.

― Lo siento, princesa. Es tu culpa.

― ¿Cómo es mi culpa? ― colocó las manos en sus caderas lo que solo hizo que se saltara más su pecho.

Él se hincó en la cama ― Culpa de estos ― le colocó las manos sobre los senos.

Eso hizo que ella riera ― ¡Basta! ― le quitó las manos ― Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo.

Él rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse en la cama ― ¿Qué me decías? Pero dame la versión corta.

― Eres un grosero ― se sentó de su lado de la cama ― Hablaba de Hazelle y lo preocupada que está porque Gale va a irse.

― La chica no ha hablado siquiera con sus padres, yo me esperaría un poco más.

― ¿No crees que los vayan a dejar vivir juntos?

― No es eso, es solo que… ― No deseaba hablar de Snow o su familia ― Olvídalo y veamos qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ― sonrió ― ¡Mejor hagamos algo divertido!

― Me encanta cómo piensas, princesa ― la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla.

Effie respondió al beso, pero le puso una mano en el pecho ― No era ese tipo de diversión en el que estaba pensando.

― ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez o qué?

― Solo tú encuentras divertido el ajedrez ― se puso de pie y tomó algo de la cómoda ― Vamos a estrenar este aparato que nos regaló mi cuñada.

― ¿Agatha te regaló un juguete sexual?

Effie soltó la carcajada, echando a cabeza para atrás.

― ¿Qué dije?

Su esposa se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos solo para seguir riendo ― Es un monitor fetal Doppler, para escuchar los latidos de los bebés.

Él frunció el ceño ― Nunca había escuchado nada igual.

Ella se recostó en la cama y se subió el camisón, descubriendo su vientre.

Sin pensarlo él la acarició, ahí adentro crecían sus hijos.

― ¿Me ayudas con el gel? ― preguntó en voz suave.

Él lo tomó y le esparció un poco sobre el vientre ― ¡Listo!

― Bueno, ya lo encendí, ahora con el transductor hay que encontrar lo latidos de los bebés. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

El aparato no era tan sencillo de usar como habían imaginado y les costó algo de tiempo escuchar los latidos de uno de los bebés.

― ¡Ahí está! No lo muevas. ¿Lo escuchas? ― giró una perilla de un lado para subir el volumen y pronto reconocieron el sonido de los latidos que ya habían escuchado en los ultrasonidos en la consulta con el doctor ― ¡Es hermoso! ― exclamó ella.

― ¿Cómo sabemos de quién es?

― La última vez, era tu hijo quien estaba acá, así que supongo es de él. Podría escucharlo toda la noche, pero ahora vamos a buscar a su hermanita.

Haymitch movió el transductor suavemente, barriendo el otro lado del vientre hasta que detectaron el mismo sonido.

De alguna forma escuchar sus latidos les brindaba tranquilidad. Les indicaba que ahí estaban y se encontraban bien.

Pero de nuevo su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa.

― Cariño yo también puedo hacer esto toda la noche, pero no tenía esto en mente cuando cruzaste esa puerta vestida con este corto camisón.

Ella sonrió de forma traviesa ― Está bien ― apagó el aparato y se estiró para tomar un par de pañuelos desechables para limpiarse el gel.

― Yo lo hago ― terminó de limpiarla y comenzó a besarle el vientre, lo que de inmediato aceleró su respiración.

Después introdujo una mano dentro de sus pantys y la acarició.

― ¡Haymitch! ― exclamó.

― ¿Te gusta?

― Sí y mucho y esta noche no estoy de humor para el juego previo. ¡Solo hazlo ya!

― ¿Impaciente?

― Culpa a las hormonas del embarazo ― abrió las piernas.

Cuando se encontraba en tan buena disposición, no iba a discutirle nada. De inmediato se deshizo de su pantalón de dormir y ropa interior, y de los pantys de Effie, y ella sola se encargó de sacarse el camisón por arriba.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se inclinó para besarle los pechos ― ¡Hola, nuevos amigos!

― ¿Por qué nuevos amigos?

― ¿No ves el tamaño? Están más grandes ― colocó las manos sobre sus senos, acariciándolos con cuidado porque sabía que ahora estaba más sensible, después se agachó y le besó la punta del pezón ― ¿Está bien así? ¿No te duelen?

― ¡Haymitch! ¿Qué te dije?

― Que te estás muriendo porque te la meta.

― ¡Ey! ― exclamó y le dio un manotazo.

Él solamente rio ― ¿Qué no me estás diciendo eso con otras palabras?

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar?

― ¿Lo quieres sí o no?

― Oh, no lo vas a hacer.

Le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes ― Sí, lo haré ― estaba jugando con ella. Adoraba cuando ella se olvidaba de todos sus modales y utilizaba la boca sucia que sabía que escondía muy en el fondo, así que se levantó solo un poco para rozarla con su miembro.

― Te lo advierto, Haymitch ― dijo algo desesperada.

― ¿Qué? ― continuó sonriendo juguetón.

― Sí no me das lo que quiero vas a dormir en la tienda rosa tú solo por dos semanas.

― Princesa no nos hagamos, no puedes estar dos semanas sola con esas hormonas alborotadas que tienes ― se movió de nuevo y le sacó un gemido ― Dime ¿Qué quieres?

― ¡Métemela!

― Como usted mande ― la penetró y ella volvió a gemir más fuerte.

― Dame duro.

Él se detuvo ― ¿Estás segura de que no le hacemos daño a los bebés?

― ¡Muévete! ― le gritó, después lo tomó del cabello y lo besó.

Definitivamente esas hormonas la transformaban en una especie de fiera que a él le fascinaba.

Cuando terminaron ella se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Él permaneció acariciándole el cabello, no podía dormir y su mente comenzó a vagar por terrenos oscuros, recordando el accidente en el que murió su familia. Tenía tiempo sin pensar en eso, pero ahora con lo de Gale, simplemente los recuerdos habían salido a flote.

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran a favor del chico, pero sabía que enfrentaría problemas.

...

* * *

...

Estaban en el parque del Capitolio donde les gustaba ejercitarse. A pesar del frío, el lugar se veía hermoso con los árboles ya sin hojas y el lago artificial al centro.

Katniss fue a rellenar las botellas de agua a un bebedero cercano, mientras Peeta se quedó sobre el pasto haciendo flexiones. Cuando terminó se giró para regresar con su novio y entonces las vio.

Trabajaban en un circo que era muy popular. De vez en cuando alguna persona los reconocía y se acercaba a saludarlos, pedirles un autógrafo o una fotografía. Pero por alguna razón, Peeta tenía la suerte de toparse con algún fan muy seguido, y en esta ocasión no era una, sino tres y estaban prácticamente encima de él, bueno, no encima, pero lo suficientemente cerca para despertar ese malestar en la boca de su estómago que odiaba sentir.

Sabía que el rubio solo trataba de ser amable, siempre lo era, pues si los fans quedaban satisfechos regresarían al circo e invitarían a más personas. Pero ¿tenía que sonreírles así?, de esa forma solo las volvía más locas por él.

 _¡Genial!_ ― pensó, al verlo abrazarlas para tomarse una selfie con ellas ― _Oh, esperen, hay más, ahora va a firmar autógrafos_ ― se quedó parada observando todo, sabía que si se acercaba haría una muy mala cara ― _Un momento, ¿está autografiando el vientre de esa chica? ¡Ahora sí que no!_

Caminó hacia él, pero las tres chicas se marcharon antes de que llegara a su lado.

― ¡Ahí estás, bonita! ― le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y tomó una de las botellas de agua que sujetaba en la mano ― Te tardaste.

― ¿Me tardé? Discúlpame, es que un chico me entretuvo allá atrás.

― ¿También te topaste con un fan?

― Claro, y como no traía un papel para que le diera mi autógrafo, ¡Me pidió que le firmara el pito! ― se giró y comenzó a caminar molesta en la otra dirección. ¿Por qué permitía que sus emociones la dominaran así?

― ¡Espera, Katniss! ― corrió y la tomó del brazo.

― ¡Qué, Peeta!

― ¿Por qué estás molesta?

― ¿Molesta? Yo no estoy molesta. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba estar molesta?

― No sé…

― ¡La tipa esa se subió la blusa para que le hicieran un autógrafo y tú lo hiciste!

― No traía un papel…

― Pero casualmente si un bolígrafo. En ese caso es una lástima que no te pidiera que le autografiaras los pechos ¿no? ― se volvió a girar.

― No tienes por qué estar celosa.

― ¡No estoy celosa! Estoy molesta porque eres un idiota.

― Lo siento ― la abrazó, pero ella de inmediato forcejeó para liberarse. No lo consiguió y quedó atrapada entre sus brazos ― No fue mi intención molestarte, solo trataba de ser amable y ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error. Perdóname, bonita.

¡Agh! Odiaba la forma en la que siempre hacía eso. Con abrazos y palabras bonitas, ella no podía resistírsele a él.

― A veces te pasas de bueno… o de idiota. Ya ni sé que pensar.

Él rio ― De idiota. Y dime, ¿le autografiaste el pito a alguien?

Le dio un codazo en el estómago y en esta ocasión logró liberarse de él, pero estaba más tranquila.

― Vamos, bonita ― caminó a su lado ― Te invitó un chocolate de esos que te gustan mucho en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras, aunque echemos a perder todo el ejercicio que hemos hecho.

― Lo quiero doble.

― Cómo tú digas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del interior del local para disfrutar de la bebida y charlar.

― Ya nos vamos en dos días. ¿Vas a extrañar el Capitolio?

― Me gusta aquí, pero definitivamente no extrañaré escenas como las de allá afuera.

― Kat ― estiró la mano y tomó la suya ― Firmamos autógrafos todas las noches y nos tomamos fotos con las fans.

Ella suspiró ― Lo sé. Creí que ya me había acostumbrado, pero supongo que todavía me falta.

― ¿Te gusta la vida que has llevado en el circo hasta ahora?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, lo que hizo que él se preocupara, podía notarlo en su rostro.

― Me encanta.

― ¿En serio? ― dijo más aliviado.

― En verdad ― le sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano ― A veces pienso en la granja o sueño con ella, pero siempre la veo tan alejada, tan ajena a nosotros… No me imagino de nuevo en ese lugar ― suspiró ― Cuando papá murió, creo que la granja lo hizo con él, él era el corazón que la mantenía viva, yo traté de continuar, pero… ― negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Eh! Está bien, no quiero verte triste.

― No estoy triste, pero a veces me pregunto si mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí si supiera lo que pasó con la granja que tanto amó.

― No fue tu culpa, bonita. Tú trataste de sacarla adelante, pero el matrimonio de tu madre con ese hombre cambió todo. Creo que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver la clase de mujer en la que te has convertido. Se puede decir que lo perdiste todo y pudiste salir adelante junto con tu hermana y ahora tienes una buena vida y eres de nuevo feliz.

― Gracias a Haymitch y Effie.

― No, fue tú determinación lo que las trajo a Prim y a ti hasta aquí.

Ella le regaló media sonrisa ― No quiero volver al Doce. No deseo volver a ver a Cray.

― Tenemos que visitar tu distrito, pero te aseguró que tu padrastro no pisará el circo. Me encargaré de eso.

― Cualquier cosa que pase, ¿estarás conmigo? ― solo el recordar a su padrastro le había provocado escalofríos.

― Siempre.

...

* * *

...

Volvieron al circo una hora más tarde, pero apenas entraron alguien les llamó la atención.

― ¿No es esa Madge Snow? ― preguntó inseguro Peeta.

― Sí es ― contestó Katniss ― Pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La chica se veía nerviosa y volteaba a todos lados, claramente buscando alguien, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la maleta que estaba a sus pies.

― ¿Madge? ― se acercó a ella la señora Foster.

― ¡Hazelle! ― exclamó la chica. Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― le susurró Peeta.

― No tengo ni idea.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron observando como la chica se retiraba junto a la madre de Gale.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¿Por qué creen que Madge está en el Circo Abernathy? ¿Qué pasó con Snow?**

 **Se siguen aceptando sugerencias para los nombres de los bebés de Haymitch y Effie.**

 **Solo falta un comentario para llegar a los 500! ¡qué emoción! quiero saber de quién será.**

 **Aprovecho para comentarles que me voy de viaje de trabajo el martes de la próxima semana, no podré actualizar hasta dentro de 15 días, pero espero saber de ustedes en estos días, y no olviden mandarme sus sugerencias para ponerme a ratitos (en los que me dejen) poder escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran más el día: TheOnlyHayffie, SiziGuez, AdyMellark87, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, Brujita22, F, BrendaTHG y a los guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	50. La chica Snow

Capítulo 49

 **La chica Snow**

― ¡Beetee! ¡Beetee! ― llegó apurada Wiress hasta donde estaba su amigo trabajando en un nuevo prototipo para un acto de magia ― ¡Acabo de ver a Madgy!

― ¿Madge? ― volteó a verla y se ajustó los anteojos ― Estoy seguro de que viste mal, ¿qué haría aquí?

― ¡No estoy mintiendo! ― insistió ― Te aseguro de que se trata de Madge Snow.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Gale, quien estaba haciendo pesas cerca de donde se encontraban, dejó la barra con la que estaba trabajando y fue hasta donde estaban ellos.

― ¿A quién viste? ― le preguntó a la nerviosa mujer.

― A Madgy, estaba con tu mamá.

― ¡Gracias! ― le gritó cuando ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de su madre.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su novia sentada en la mesa de la cocina, estaba llorando.

― ¡Gale! ― le habló Hazelle ― ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Mandé a Rory a buscarte ― colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica ― Tranquila, Madge. Recuerda que nosotros estamos para apoyarte en todo ― después volteó de nuevo hacia su hijo ― Los dejo solos.

Entonces él se acercó a ella, pero ésta se puso de pie de inmediato y le echó los brazos al cuello, y sus sollozos se intensificaron.

― ¿Qué pasó, Ángel?

― Mi… abuelo… mi madre ― trató de hablar, pero el llanto la ahogaba ― Es que no puedo creerlo…

Él le acarició el cabello, tratando de ayudarla a tranquilizarse para poder entender lo que había sucedido.

― Cálmate para que puedas contarme todo ― la separó de él y le acarició el rostro ― Vamos a sentarnos y tómate el té que te preparó mamá, te va a ayudar.

Ella se rehusaba a soltarlo, por lo que Gale decidió llevarla a la sala y sentarla sobre sus piernas, donde ella se recostó contra su pecho hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar.

― No tomaron bien la noticia, nada bien ― pudo pronunciar finalmente ― Mi abuelo se enojó muchísimo, jamás lo había visto así porque suele ser más calmado, pero azotó la mesa con las manos. Me dijo que embarazada no le servía, después me preguntó quién era el padre de mi bebé, pero no le dije, tuve miedo de su reacción. Mis papás también se molestaron mucho, sobre todo mamá.

Él le apretó la mano.

― Al día siguiente ― ella continuó con su relato ― Mamá me dijo que me acompañaría con el doctor a pesar de que le dije que ya había visto a mi ginecólogo en el Capitolio. Pensé que lo hacía para su tranquilidad, para que otro doctor le confirmara que el bebé estaba bien, pero … ― rio ― fui un estúpida e ingenua.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Me llevó a una clínica de esas donde practican abortos.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Mi mamá me dijo que sabía que el bebé era tuyo y que si lo tenía me arrepentiría de por vida por tenerlo, que era muy joven para ser madre y que comprendiera que al circo no le servía en este estado. Por supuesto que me rehusé y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera la esperé.

― Madge… ― se sentía tenso, no podía creer que su familia le hubiera dado la espalda de esa manera.

― Llegué a la casa, empaqué todo lo que me cupo en una maleta y me vine para acá.

― Ángel, jamás voy a permitir que te pase algo a ti o a nuestro bebé ― colocó una mano sobre su vientre. Te lo juro.

Ella respiró hondo tratando de calmarse ― Pero… ¿Los señores Abernathy no dirán nada si me quedo?

― Haymitch y Effie son muy buenas personas, estoy seguro de que podemos contar con su apoyo. De todas formas, hablaremos con ellos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia asintió y volvió a recargarse en su pecho.

…

* * *

…

Haymitch y Effie intercambiaron una mirada en cuanto vieron entrar en la tienda rosa a Hazelle, Jack, Gale y la chica Snow, esta última luciendo unos ojos muy hinchados y rojos.

El mago no se sorprendió para nada con lo que le dijeron, por eso cuando Gale anunció que se iría al otro circo, él no dijo nada al respecto. Nunca fue cercano a Snow y mucho menos fueron amigos, pero lo que logró conocer sobre él a través de otras personas le decía que era una persona práctica que le gustaba deshacerse de los problemas tan pronto como fuera posible, por la misma razón supo que Corolanius no se iba a alegrar con la noticia del embarazo de su nieta.

Permaneció con los brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente a Gale y a su novia hasta que terminaron su relato.

― Mira, muchacha ― dijo en cuanto dejaron de hablar y de inmediato la chica se sentó más recta ― Puedes quedarte aquí y contar con nosotros en lo que necesiten.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó incrédula.

― Por supuesto ― Effie se puso de pie y se acercó para darle un abrazo ― Gale es parte de nuestra familia, y si tú estás con él, también lo eres.

Madge se puso de pie y le devolvió el abrazo ― ¡Muchas gracias!

― ¡Bienvenida, querida!

Escucharon un sollozo.

― Discúlpenme, últimamente no puedo parar de llorar, estoy muy emocional y no sé por qué.

― Yo sí sé por qué ― le sonrió Effie y se colocó una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

― Cashmere y Gloss tenían razón sobre todo lo que dijeron de ustedes, son muy buenas personas. Gracias por aceptarme, les prometo trabajar muy duro en todo lo que ustedes me digan para ganarme mi lugar en este circo.

― Eso no es necesario ― dijo Haymitch ― No vamos a obligarte a trabajar ni nada por el estilo.

― Oh, pero yo quiero ayudar, insisto en hacerlo.

― No te preocupes, lo hablaremos después.

…

* * *

…

Estaban preparándose para partir al distrito Siete, cuando Haymitch sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

― ¡¿Qué demonios, amigo?! ― Chaff se paró a su lado ― ¿Acabas de robarte a la estrella principal del circo de Snow? ― rio ― ¡No puedo creerlo! Se necesitan huevos para hacer algo así. Primero recuperas a Cashmere y Gloss, y ahora contratas la mismísima nieta de Snow ― chifló ― Te admiro ― le aplaudió.

La noticia de la llegada de Madge se había esparcido como pólvora entre todos los miembros del circo. Sin embargo, eran pocos los que conocían la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba ahí, aunque no era un secreto que debían guardar, Gale le contaba al que le preguntaba sobre el embarazo de su novia.

― Estás equivocado, no contraté a esa chica para que trabajara aquí.

El moreno frunció el ceño ― Entonces ¿De qué diablos se trata esto?

― Madge es la novia de Gale y en algunos meses se convertirá en la madre de su hijo.

Su amigo volvió a chiflar y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello ― ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo vi venir. Entonces ella está aquí porque…

― Al viejo Snow no le gustó para nada la noticia de que su nieta iba a tener un bebé.

Chaff chasqueó la lengua ― No me gusta esto.

― No tiene que gustarte a ti.

― Lo sé, pero ¿sabes lo que significa?

Haymitch bajó la voz y se acercó más a su amigo ― Si te refieres a cómo tomará la noticia Snow cuando se entere de dónde está su nieta, sí, no pude dormir bien anoche pensando en eso. Pero el que ese viejo le haya dado la espalda a su nieta, no quiere decir que nosotros debamos hacer lo mismo. Es solo que… ― suspiró ― cuando nos pongamos en marcha haremos una junta con Gloss, Brutus, Jack, Beetee y los muchachos; debemos estar alertas.

― No te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de cualquier cosa sospechosa que vea.

…

* * *

…

― ¿Se puede pasar?

Effie se sorprendió cuando vio a Madge en la entrada de la tienda rosa ― Adelante, querida ― le sonrió.

La joven traía varios trajes doblados sobre su brazo derecho ― Terminé de remendar estos vestuarios que tenía Hazelle y quería traértelos. Le ayudé a hacerlo porque ya sabes que Posy ha estado algo enferma y ella no ha tenido tiempo.

― Gracias, aunque no era algo urgente.

― Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo ella, pero quería ayudar ― se los entregó.

Effie los colocó sobre su mesa de trabajo para ver bien los remiendos que había efectuado la chica. Tomó el de arriba y vio el trabajo en el bordado.

― Espero que no te moleste ― se acercó Madge ― Pero en este traje en particular le modifiqué un poco el diseño del bordado, me pareció que le quedaría mejor algo de dorado con unos espirales aquí, pero si no te gusta ― se apresuró a decir ― puedo deshacerlo y dejarlo como iba originalmente.

― Me gusta. Me gusta mucho ― lo acercó para verlo mejor ― ¿Tú cosías los vestuarios en tu circo?

― No, esos trajes mi abuelo se los encarga a Fortunata, ¿la conoces?

Por supuesto que la conocía, era una diseñadora algunos años mayor que Cinna y que ella, quien, de un tiempo para acá, había ganado algo de popularidad, aunque sus diseños eran más sobrios ― Sé quién es.

― Entonces estas familiarizada con su trabajo, así que como verás siempre sentí que les faltaba algo a los trajes por lo que los míos siempre los modificaba un poco para hacerlos más vistosos, aunque claro, en nada se comparan con los que tienen aquí ustedes. Todos sus trajes son hermosos, tienes mucho talento.

― Gracias― le sonrió sinceramente. Siempre era agradable saber que su trabajo era valorado y apreciado.

― Si no te molesta, me gustaría ayudarte. No te estoy solicitando un trabajo o un sueldo, pero necesito sentirme útil, así que agradecería mucho que me permitieras ayudarte en lo que pueda. Digo, no soy diseñadora, pero puedo coser y bordar, lo que tú me indiques.

― Eso no es necesario…

― ¡Por favor, señora Abernathy! ― le rogó ― Tengo casi dos semanas sin subirme al trapecio o al aro ― se colocó una mano en el vientre ― creo que voy a volverme loca si pasa más tiempo sin que haga nada, y sin poder hacer lo que más me gusta.

La mirada de Effie se suavizó ― Entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, Sandy y Annie han tenido que tomar mi lugar en mis actos. Y por favor, llámame Effie.

La chica bajó la mirada ― Ya se te nota mucho.

― Eso es porque son dos.

― Sí, Gale me contó. Yo no sé cómo le vamos a hacer con uno, que no puedo ni imaginarme que haríamos con dos.

Effie se colocó una mano sobre su vientre ― No puedo esperar a conocerlos.

― Son niño y niña, ¿verdad?

― Sí, tendremos a la parejita.

― ¿Ya eligieron los nombres?

― Aún no. Le propuse una lista de nombres a mi marido, pero no le gustó ninguno ― negó con la cabeza.

― Nosotros aún no pensamos en eso, ni en el sexo del bebé. Creo que a ambos nos ha costado un poco aceptar la idea de que nos convertiremos en padres.

― Bueno ― Effie le colocó una mano sobre el brazo ― Lo importante es que nazca bien.

― Por supuesto.

― ¿Te estas tomando las pastillas prenatales y el ácido fólico?

― Sí, cuando fuimos con mi ginecólogo en el Capitolio, me dio la receta y fuimos a surtirla de inmediato.

― Me alegra. Y bueno, si gustas ― le ofreció ― podemos ir juntas a tu próxima revisión con el doctor. Ya sabes, debido a que estamos viajando constantemente, mi ginecólogo me dio una lista de colegas suyos que pueden atenderme en cada distrito.

― En ese caso, acepto tu ofrecimiento, ya que yo no conozco a nadie más. Gracias.

― De nada, linda.

Haymitch entró a la carpa en ese momento y Madge aprovechó para despedirse, no sin antes recordarle de nuevo a Effie que estaba a su disposición para ayudarla en lo que le pidiera.

― ¿Todo bien? ― le preguntó su esposo en cuanto se quedaron solos.

― Muy bien. Es una buena chica. Y mira, le ayudó a Hazelle a remendar estos vestuarios y modificó el bordado de este otro, ¿no le quedó hermoso?

Él se encogió de hombros como siempre lo hacía cuando le preguntaba algo sobre moda ― Está muy bien.

Cuando Haymitch trató de irse hacia el interior de la casa, ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo ― ¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas con tu lista de nombres? Ya casi pasan las dos semanas.

― Princesa, con todo lo que ha pasado debes saber que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso.

― ¡Estamos hablando de los nombres de tus hijos! Eso no se te puede olvidar tan fácil, no puedo creer que no hayas pensado en ninguno.

― Bueno, en realidad tengo dos opciones para cada uno que cumplen con las características que pediste, combinan.

― ¡Dímelos! ― le pidió emocionada.

― Te los voy a decir, pero con la condición de que estos me ganen más tiempo para terminar mi lista.

― A lo mejor no es necesario, si me gusta alguno de los que ya elegiste…

― De todas formas, tienes que darme más tiempo ― levantó una ceja.

― De acuerdo, una semana más.

― Que sean dos.

― Haymitch…

― Si no vas a elegir uno de estos nombres…

― Está bien, solo dímelos.

― De acuerdo, qué te parecen: Leia y Luke.

Ella frunció el ceño, se le hacían conocidos ― Espera un segundo, ¿quieres nombrar a nuestros hijos como esos personajes de Star Wars?

― No solo son unos personajes de Star Wars, estás hablando de los personajes principales, quienes además eran mellizos y pertenecían a la realeza, recuerda que es la princesa Leia y no te olvides que Luke fue caballero Jedi.

― ¡Estás loco! No voy a nombrar a mis hijos con esos nombres.

Él solo apretó los labios ― Me temía que dirías eso ― se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

― ¡Espera! Dijiste que tenías otros nombres y espero que no sean también se Star Wars.

― No lo son, que te parece Wanda y Pietro.

― ¿Wanda y Pietro?

― ¿Te gustan?

Ella lo miró con desconfianza ― Estoy segura de que estos nombres tienen algún truco.

― Eso que importa, lo principal es que te gusten.

― Mmm… no lo sé, Wanda no me parece tan mal, pero Pietro no me convence.

Él le di un beso en los labios ― Piénsalo, y si no te gustan, hablaremos en dos semanas ― dicho esto desapareció dentro de su casa.

Más tarde, Haymitch escucharía los gritos de su esposa.

― ¡Nunca voy a nombrar a mis hijos como la Bruja Escarlata y Quicksilver!

…

* * *

…

― ¿Ya estás dormida? ― le preguntó Prim.

Ella se forzó a abrir los ojos ― Ya casi ― bostezó ― Pero dime, qué pasa.

Cuando a una de las dos se le dificultaba dormir, les gustaba charlar.

― ¿Has tenido oportunidad de hablar con Madge?

― No, aún no.

― Es una chica muy agradable, ¿sabes?

Ya había observado a su hermana charlando con la novia de Gale en un par de ocasiones ― ¿En verdad?

― Hermana, sé que eres un poco cerrada y que te cuesta hacer nuevos amigos, pero si le das una oportunidad verás cómo es. Toda su vida ha estado en el circo al igual que Finnick y sabe hacer un montón de cosas, no solo es acróbata, además me dio unas muy buenas ideas para incluir a Tito el gorila en mi acto con los perritos y Lady. A Rory también le cae muy bien y ha tomado la noticia de que se convertirá en tío y que Madge es parte de su familia ahora sorpresivamente bien. Es increíble ¿no? Que Gale se vaya a convertir en padre en unos meses más.

Era extraño pensar en que su amigo de la infancia tendría un hijo, ella no podía imaginarse en su lugar, ahora no se sentía completamente cerrada a la posibilidad de ser madre algún día, Peeta había logrado que cambiara su forma de pensar, pero esperaba que sucediera en mucho mucho tiempo.

Bostezó de nuevo, su hermana hablaba mucho y no sabía ni qué contestarle de todo lo que le había comentado.

― Veo que ya te estás durmiendo.

― Sí y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― Hasta mañana, Katniss.

― Hasta mañana, Prim.

…

* * *

…

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba junto con su hermana, se acercó la chica Snow.

― Buenos días, Prim.

― Buenos días, Madge. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

Katniss de inmediato le lanzó una mirada su hermana, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, lo que le recordó lo que hablaron la noche anterior, que debía darse la oportunidad de conocer a la novia de Gale e intentar hacer nuevos amigos.

Madge colocó su charola de comida sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, a un lado de Prim ― Gracias ― le sonrió a la rubia ― ¡Hola, Katniss! No había tenido oportunidad de charlar contigo y quería decirte que tus actos son increíbles, adoro cuando sales con los caballos y disparas las flechas, y ¡Dios! El que haces con Peeta… la química y sincronía que tienen ustedes es mágica. Claro, aunque también me encanta observar a Finnick y Annie, como pareja también tienen lo suyo, pero ustedes… ― bajó la voz ― No le digas nadie, pero son mis favoritos.

― Gracias ― se limitó a contestarle.

Prim se puso de pie en ese momento y tomó su charola ― Yo ya terminé de desayunar y quedé de ir con Seeder, así que las dejo, chicas.

De nuevo Katniss le peló los ojos a su hermana, quien se retiró sin voltear hacia atrás. Lo había hecho a propósito.

― Me contó Gale que de niños fueron vecinos ― continuó Madge.

Ella no tenía muchas ganas de charlar así que se puso a comer más deprisa ― Sí, nuestras granjas estaban cerca una de la otra.

― ¿Y cómo te has sentido aquí? Me imagino que es muy diferente llevar ahora una vida nómada.

Katniss se demoró en responder, por lo que Madge lo malinterpretó.

― Lo siento, no quise ser entrometida, no tienes por qué contestarme.

― Está bien, no tengo problemas en hablar. Prim y yo estamos muy contentas aquí, ahora el circo es nuestro hogar y sus miembros son nuestra familia ― le dijo un poco a la defensiva, aunque no fue su intención sonar así, pero ya había recibido en varias ocasiones el acoso por parte de varios de los miembros del circo Snow.

― Cashmere me lo contó, me dijo que aquí eran todos muy unidos, como una gran familia.

― ¿En el otro no? ― le entró la curiosidad.

― No como aquí, no te voy a negar que sí se forman fuertes lazos de amistad entre varios, pero no sé, creo que predomina más la competencia. Nunca he visto ese grado de compañerismo que comparten aquí y quizás se deba en parte a la forma en la que la mayoría ha llegado allá. Ya sabes, principalmente movidos por el dinero.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

― Sé que mi abuelo ha estado muy interesado en ti, lo he escuchado mencionarte un par de veces, pero mi consejo es que no te vayas, independientemente de lo que pueda ofrecerte, nunca lo hagas.

― No pensaba hacerlo.

― Bien, no quise decir lo contrario. Aunque tengo apenas una semana aquí, puedo asegurarte que, esta sensación de seguridad y también de cariño que se perciben aquí, nunca será igual allá.

La castaña solo asintió y continuaron desayunando, el resto de la comida ya no hablaron y ella se sintió agradecida, al menos la chica no era tan parlanchina.

Cuando terminó su desayunó se acercó hasta donde estaba Peeta.

― Es muy amable, ¿verdad?

― ¿Tú también has conversado con ella?

― No, solo intercambiamos un saludo por las mañanas, pero la he observado y siempre está sonriendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, independientemente de que algunos de los miembros del circo Snow sean medio pesados, ¿no crees que Madge merece una oportunidad?

En eso Peeta se parecía a Prim, ambos eran amables y siempre trataban de ver el lado bueno de las personas.

― Como sea. Voy con los caballos.

Él la tomó de la mano antes de que se marchara y la jaló hacia él para darle un beso en los labios, lo que la hizo sonreír.

― Te veo más tarde, ¿sí?

― Nos vemos en el ensayo ― ella le dio otro corto beso antes de marcharse.

…

* * *

…

Era domingo, uno de los días que tenían dos funciones.

Se encontraban en la firma de autógrafos y fotografías con los fans al término de la segunda función, y todos estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta que estaban recibiendo en ese distrito por lo jóvenes, algo que no era normal en el Siete.

La firma de autógrafos les estaba llevando más tiempo de lo normal, dado que estos chicos querían conversar con cada uno de ellos y no dejaban de hacer preguntas, todos parecían muy interesados en el circo, los entrenamientos y qué necesitaban para formar parte de él.

Katniss volteó a ver a su novio, ya quedaban pocas personas, pero se sentía cansada y lo único que deseaba era ir a su casa a darse un baño y ponerse algo más cómodo, para después ir a casa de Peeta a ver una película con él.

Al final solo quedaron un chico y una chica más o menos de su edad.

― Disculpa, nos gustaría ver a Johanna Mason, ¿se encuentra por aquí? ― preguntó la chica de cabello castaño.

Bannock se les adelantó para contestarle ― Lo siento, pero Johanna esta noche se sentía algo indispuesta y por eso no ha podido estar en la firma de autógrafos junto a nosotros.

Esa era la excusa que siempre daban cuando alguien solicitaba ver a la domadora, ya que Johanna no daba autógrafos ni se tomaba fotos con nadie.

― Hemos venido tres veces esta semana, por favor ― esta vez habló el chico ― Nos gustaría verla.

― Como les dije, mi esposa está indispuesta y no puede venir.

La chica sonrió y preguntó asombrada ― ¿Es tu esposa?

― Sí, ahora es Johanna Mellark, aunque en el show la siguen presentando como Johanna Mason.

Había algo en la pareja que se les hacía vagamente familiar, quizás eran los gestos o la forma de la nariz, pero algo les decía que ya los conocían.

― Por favor ― de nuevo insistió el chico ― Necesitamos hablar con nuestra hermana.

Katniss y Peeta intercambiaron una mirada.

No podían creerlo, sabían que ella no tenía contacto con su familia desde que llegó al circo, y ahora frente a ellos se encontraban sus hermanos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso! aún cansada del viaje, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente (muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos). Y por cierto, el lunes también habrá actualización de mi otra historia.**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les gustó?**

 **¿Creen que Snow se quedará de brazos cruzados?**

 **¿Para qué habrán ido los hermanos de Johanna a buscarla?**

 **Me encanta que me cuenten sus teorías y por favor díganme sus sugerencias, ¿qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia?**

 **A todos los que me han preguntado por mi gatita, Effie sigue perdida :( Lo único que nos da esperanza, es que según algunos vecinos la han visto dentro de la colonia pero que no se deja agarrar, pero nosotros no la hemos visto, así que espero volverla a ver, no es por nada pero esta bien bonita (es siamés de ojos celestes) y temo que me la vayan a robar. Katniss también anda deprimida, extraña a su compañera (mi otra gatita, ella es completamente negra de ojos amarillos, así que ni quien se la quiera robar, ya ven que muchos le sacan la vuelta a los gatos negros)**

 **F, muchas gracias por tus mensajes! Y por cierto, fuiste el comentario no.500 en esta historia y la no.300 en la de Matrimonio. :)**

 **AbyEvilRegal, gracias por tus sugerencias para los nombres de los bebés hayffie. Ya utilicé dos de tus opciones ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa: F, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegalEver123, Brujita22, Ady Mellark87, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, y Zoe.**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	51. Sospecha

Capítulo 50

 **Sospechas**

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

Johanna sonrió, traía puesta una vieja playera negra de Bannock de una banda de hard rock que apenas si le cubría el trasero ― Volvieron a tardar mucho con la firma de autógrafos, ¿verdad? ― se giró para besar a su esposo.

Él la tomó por la cintura ― Muñeca, afuera hay dos personas que quieren verte ― le dijo algo serio.

Ella frunció el ceño ― Sabes que no me gusta tomarme fotos con nadie ni dar autógrafos.

― No vinieron a eso.

Ella se alejó de él y se acercó a la ventana donde movió la persiana para asomarse.

― Rox… Matt ― dijo en un susurro.

¡Eran sus hermanos! Estaban ahí afuera, y aunque habían pasado ya seis años desde la última vez que los vio, estaba segura de que eran ellos.

― Jo… ― comenzó Bannock.

Ella ya no escuchaba nada, sentía el pulso acelerado. Solo quería salir con ellos y charlar. Había estado tentada a buscarlos cada vez que llegaba el circo a su distrito, pero la rabia que sentía hacia sus padres por haberla hecho a un lado, lo impidieron.

― Tengo que ir con ellos.

― ¡Espera! ― la tomó del brazo el rubio.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― No traes pantalones y está frío afuera ― levantó las cejas, Bannock.

Ella bajó la vista hacia sus piernas desnudas ― Tienes razón ― lo hizo a un lado y corrió a la recámara para ponerse el primer pantalón que se encontró y la chamarra que estaba sobre una silla y de nuevo corrió hacia la puerta donde prácticamente empujó a un lado a su esposo y casi lo hizo caer.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y los dos chicos que están parados a unos metros se giraron hacia ella.

― Rox, Matt ― bajó la corta escalera muy rápido y abrió los brazos para abrazar a sus dos hermanos del cuello.

― Jo ― sus hermanos le devolvieron el abrazo.

Se separó de ellos y de pronto sintió agua en sus ojos. ¿Estaba llorando? Rio, no era algo que hiciera muy seguido ― Déjenme verlos, ¡están enormes! No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Matt recuerdo que me llegabas al hombro y ahora me sacas dos cabezas.

Ambos estaban muy cambiados. Roxana solía ser una pequeña niña delgada y bajita, ahora era de su estatura y tenía un cuerpo con generosas curvas. Matthew, quien en su mente seguía siendo un niño, ahora era un hombre y por lo que podía ver, algo rebelde, con el cabello hasta los hombros y una argolla en la ceja.

Quería hablar de tantas cosas con ellos, pero a la vez no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Los tres rieron y se dio cuenta de que su hermana también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

― Vengan, entren a la casa.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Bannock estaba parado ahí frente a ésta. Probablemente la había estado observando por la ventana, siempre se preocupaba por ella.

― Supongo que ya conocieron a mi esposo.

― Sí ― Roxana se sonrojó, lo que le demostró que no había cambiado, recordó que siempre hacía lo mismo cuando veía a un chico guapo.

― Yo los dejo solos para que hablen ― el rubio se acercó a Johanna para darle un beso en la frente y preguntarle al oído si se encontraba bien.

Ella asintió y él se marchó.

Después se dirigió a la cocina ― ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Porque les juro que yo sí.

Sus hermanos tomaron asiento en la mesa y ella sacó una botella y tres vasitos tequileros. La mano le temblaba un poco cuando los sirvió. Se tomó el suyo de un jalón y colocó los otros dos frente a sus hermanos.

― Lo siento, no les pregunté si bebían alcohol― En casa de sus padres no se tomaban bebidas alcohólicas más que en ocasiones especiales. Era una familia religiosa con reglas muy estrictas.

― Por supuesto, no dejaremos que te tomes el nuestro ― su hermano también se acabó el tequila de un trago.

Su hermana le dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo un gesto.

― Ya te lo he dicho, Rox. Tienes que tomarte todo de golpe ― le dijo Matt.

La escena frente a sus ojos era algo bizarra, pues sus dos hermanos menores, después de seis largos años sin verlos, estaban frente a ella y eran prácticamente adultos.

En ese momento un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Por qué habían esperado tanto tiempo para buscarla? ¿Le habría pasado algo a sus padres? Era algo cliché, pero era lo que sucedía en las películas, ¿no? Rencuentros familiares después de años sin verse, solo para dar una mala noticia.

Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero aun así se arriesgó ― Papá y mamá… ¿cómo están?

― Papá y mamá se separaron ― soltó Matt de golpe ― Por fin mamá tuvo las agallas de dejar a ese inútil bueno para nada.

Johanna abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba. Sus padres no creían en el divorcio, eran de la idea de que una pareja debía quedarse junta hasta que la muerte los separe, aunque pasaran por momentos difíciles. Se recargó en la encimera, no se había sentado.

Su hermana entonces se puso de pie, fue hasta ella y la abrazó ― Lo siento tanto, no lo sabíamos, Jo ― empezó a llorar.

― Roxana ― el tono de Matthew era de advertencia, pero su hermana continuó.

― Durante seis años creímos que nos habías abandonado. Papá siempre nos dijo eso y mi mamá lloraba mucho por ti, y no pude evitar culparte por hacerla sufrir de esa manera ― se separó para pasarse las manos por el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas y su hermano le tendió una servilleta para que se limpiara la nariz que también le escurría ― Después supimos que estabas trabajando en el circo, a lo largo de los años varios de nuestros amigos te vieron y no dejaban de repetir lo fabulosa que eras, pero nosotros nos sentíamos tan enojados contigo ― sollozó ― En verdad, lo siento tanto ― de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

Ella sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago por lo que eso significaba. Sus hermanos sabían lo que le había pasado.

― Obligué a mamá a que nos dijera la verdad que se escondía tras tu huida de la casa. Después de todo lo que pasó con mis padres, todo se me hizo muy sospechoso y yo siempre dude que nos hubieras decidido abandonar de la noche a la mañana, así como así.

― ¿Qué te pasó, Jo? Mamá no nos contó todo, fue muy vaga en sus explicaciones, solo que fuiste atacada y que cometieron el error de no apoyarte, pero nos aclaró que si te marchaste fue por su culpa.

Ella respiró hondo. Había pasado mucho tiempo y podía hablar de eso, aunque hacerlo con sus hermanos era más difícil.

Había llegado el momento de tomar asiento y tener una larga charla con sus hermanos.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― No puedo creer que les guste esta película ― su hermano Bannock se estiró hasta la mesa de centro para tomar un puñado de palomitas ― Hubieran elegido mejor algo de terror o por lo menos una comedia.

― Bueno, si no te gusta puedes marcharte, ¿no crees? ― le dijo Peeta.

Quería a Johanna, y le daba mucho gusto que sus hermanos hubieran venido a buscarla y en ese momento estuviera charlando con ellos, pero ¿por qué su hermano había elegido ir con ellos a pasar el rato para darle tiempo a su esposa de hablar con su familia? Él había planeado esa velada muy diferente y si a propósito había elegido una película aburrida, era porque en sus noches de cine en realidad jamás le prestaban atención a la televisión, sino que se acostaban sobre el sofá, cubiertos con una manta y hacían otro tipo de actividades mucho más interesantes.

Así que, en efecto, la noche de películas solo era una excusa para meterse mano.

Katniss estaba recostada contra él, con las piernas sobre el sofá y a ambos los cubría una gran manta. La tentación era mucha, y más cuando ella estaba usando esos leggins que a él tanto le gustaban; entonces aprovechó que sus manos no se veían para introducirle la mano que tenía en su cintura a los pantalones y a su ropa interior, y a la acarició.

Su novia de inmediato lanzó un gemido que disfrazó en forma de un ataque de tos y sujetándolo por la muñeca, hizo que retirara su mano. Después se acercó a su oído para susurrarle ― Vuelves a hacer eso y te corto la mano.

Suspiró frustrado y de nuevo le lanzó una mirada a su hermano que lo decía todo "Lárgate y no nos molestes más".

― Bannock, ¿No quedaste con Brutus y Enzo para jugar una partida de cartas?

Su hermano tenía la vista fija en la pantalla ― No ― volvió a tomar otro puñado de palomitas.

― _¡Diablos!_ ― pensó ― ¿Estás seguro? ― insistió.

Katniss le dio una palmada en el estómago lo que le indicó que ella sabía lo que él pretendía hacer, pero no le importaba. No quería a su hermano ahí. Rye y él tenían un calendario en el que se turnaban cada domingo para tener la casa sola para ellos y esa era su noche, pero ahora estaba siendo arruinada por culpa de su hermano mayor.

― La noche de cartas son los lunes ― volteó a verlo.

Peeta aprovechó ese momento para hacerle señas con la cabeza para que se marchara de la casa.

Su hermano frunció el ceño, no lo entendía y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie ― Eh… yo lo siento chicos, tengo que dejarlos, creo que… me iré a sentar afuera de la casa por si Johanna me necesita, eh, sí creo que es lo mejor ― tomó el bote de las palomitas ― Ya me las acabé, ¿quieren que les prepare más antes de irme?

― ¡Por favor así déjalo y solo márchate de una vez! ― le dijo un tanto desesperado ― Al rato pongo yo otras.

― Por supuesto ― su hermano rio y levantó las manos en señal de rendición ― ¡Qué disfruten el resto de la función, chicos! ― les gritó desde la puerta.

Él se puso de pie y fue a poner el pasador, no deseaba ser interrumpido de nuevo.

Katniss se cubrió el rostro con las manos ― ¡Qué vergüenza, Peeta! Tu hermano debió imaginarse lo que estábamos por hacer.

― Sí, pues tardó más de media hora en darse cuenta.

― ¡Peeta!

― ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que tuve que hacerle el favor a mi hermano de marcharme de la casa para que pudiera estar a solas con Johanna? Me lo debe.

― Sí, pero sabe que tú y yo…

― ¿Y sabes tú la cantidad de veces que vi a mi hermano con Johanna en situaciones comprometedoras? Te puedo asegurar que lo que nos vio haciendo Prim antes de año nuevo, no es nada.

― Eso no importa, y no quita que a mí me avergüence esta situación.

Él fue hacia ella y se agachó para besarla, pero ella se resistió, entonces se le colocó encima sobre el sofá y de nuevo introdujo su mano en los pantalones para acariciarla como sabía que le gustaba.

Katniss de nuevo lanzó un gemido.

― Dime ― le dijo al oído al tiempo que le introducía uno de sus dedos ― ¿Todavía quieres cortarme la mano si hago esto?

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás ― Creo que ahora te la cortaré si la retiras.

Él rubio sonrió y le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que le metía un segundo dedo.

Las manos de su novia comenzaron a subirle la playera, de un tiempo acá ya no podían evitar estar juntos sin quedarse completamente desnudos cuando estaban a solas, para poder sentir piel contra piel. Así que se enderezó, se sacó la playera por la cabeza y de paso le retiró a ella la blusa junto con el sostén negro deportivo que traía, y antes de atacar a besos sus senos como solía hacerlo, tomó la orilla de sus leggins y los retiró junto con su ropa interior.

Ella le sonrió desde donde estaba recostada en el sofá y él le devolvió la sonrisa, le encantaba observar a su novia y poder ver cómo había cambiado a lo largo de esos meses. La Katniss de antes se hubiera cubierto sin duda antes de dejarlo admirar su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo, pero a ésta no le importaba que la viera en todo su esplendor.

― ¡Eit! ― Le dijo cuando se iba a recostar de nuevo sobre ella ― Tú también tienes que quitarte todo.

Rio ― Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras ― Se puso de pie y aprovechando la música de fondo de una escena de la película, le hizo un pequeño baile que hizo sonrojar a Katniss.

Una vez desnudo se sentó en el sofá y ella no tardó en colocarse a horcajas sobre él, lo cual además de excitante era una completa tortura. Pues por más que le gustara sentirla frotar su intimidad contra su longitud, cada vez probaba su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en ese momento.

Ella se agachó para besarlo, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Y mientras se movía de arriba abajo, con sus besos hacían lo que habían denominado "hacerse el amor con la boca", pues sus lenguas imitaban el movimiento de sus cuerpos, penetrando la boca del otro al mismo ritmo, aumentando la velocidad conforme se acercaban al final.

Menos mal el volumen de la película estaba alto y cubría a la perfección sus gemidos.

Ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta, pero no tardarían en hacerlo. Amaba a Katniss y deseaba poder estar con ella de la forma más íntima que se podía.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Terminaron una junta con todos los miembros del circo.

La respuesta que estaban teniendo en ese distrito entre los jóvenes tenían que aprovecharla de alguna manera. Cinna les acababa de mandar por paquetería aérea otro pedido de promocionales, porque se estaban agotando y se les había ocurrido impartir pequeños talleres de magia y malabarismo.

Haymitch se le adelantó, sacó una baraja de su pantalón y como solía hacer últimamente, comenzó a barajarla sin ver, después tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Tenía días comportándose algo extraño.

Sin decir nada, ella se sentó frente a él, lo que hizo que de inmediato levantara la vista.

― ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

― Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿qué pasa?

Se encogió de hombros ― Voy a decidir que trucos no muy complicados puedo enseñar en el taller que vamos a impartir. Fue buena idea, princesa.

― Gracias, siempre tengo buenas ideas ― se hizo para atrás el cabello ― Pero no me cambies el tema.

― Se puede saber ¿de qué tema estamos hablando? Contigo nunca estoy seguro ― le dijo bajando de nuevo la vista de la baraja, sabía que ella podía leerlo como la palma de su mano.

Ella suspiró ― Desde hace días te has estado comportando muy extraño. Y no lo niegues, que lo he notado.

― No sé ― se encogió de hombros ― Supongo que es este distrito y la atención de la gente que estamos recibiendo. Está muy bien, ¿no?

― Haymitch… ― le advirtió.

― No sé qué quieres que te diga ― bajó la baraja y levantó las cejas cuando la vio a los ojos ― En serio…

― Te conozco ― lo cortó ― No me quieras engañar.

Iba a responder algo, cuando lo salvó la campana, o, mejor dicho, Rye.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de que estaban por iniciar una discusión y si lo había hecho, solo fue para evitarles una pelea. El segundo de los Mellark odiaba verlos discutir, y a diferencia de los demás, siempre trataba de hacer algo para que se contentaran si podía.

Se sentó junto con Delly a un lado de Effie, y como hacía últimamente siempre que estaba a su lado, le colocó una mano sobre el vientre.

― ¡Hola, hermanitos! ― los saludó ― ¿Cómo están?

Effie sonrió, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Muy bien ― fingió la voz haciéndola sonar infantil ― Pero seguimos siendo bebé A y bebé B, porque papá no ha elegido un nombre para nosotros.

― ¡Ya elegí los nombres de los bebés! ― se defendió de inmediato Haymitch ― Que a ti no te hayan gustado es otra cosa.

― ¿Ya tienen los nombres de los bebés? ― se acercó a ellos Gale, quien traía de la mano a Madge.

― ¿Cuáles son? ― preguntó Delly con curiosidad.

― Anda, díselos para que veas lo que opinan ― apoyó los brazos en la mesa, Effie ― Son ridículos ― negó con la cabeza.

Haymitch volteó a ver a los chicos ― ¿Qué opinan de Leia y Luke?

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Están geniales! ― dijo de inmediato, Rye.

Gale por su parte asintió con la cabeza ― Me gustan.

― ¿Es en serio? ― volteó a verlos, Effie.

― Star Wars es lo mejor, mamá. Es más, si yo pudiera, me cambiaría el nombre a Luke o a…

― ¿Chewbacca? ― lo interrumpió Gale.

― Ja ja ja, muy gracioso. No, Anakin.

La rubia apretó los labios.

― Pero si no te gustan… ― continuó el trapecista ― ¡Mejor! Los usaré yo cuando tenga mis hijos en un futuro.

― ¡Eh! A ti te falta mucho, y mi hijo ya viene en camino ― dijo el chico Hawthorne ― Yo los pido si Effie no los quiere.

― ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Gale? ― le dijo Madge ― Ni loca nombraría a mi bebé así.

Todos rieron.

― Bueno, entonces los nombres son míos ― se cruzó de brazos, Rye.

Delly solo negó con la cabeza a su lado sin dejar de reír. La chica era inteligente y sabía no llevarle la contraria cuando no tenía caso ni discutir de algo que no iba a suceder a corto plazo.

El mago rio y trató de seguirles la broma a los muchachos e incluso comenzó a burlarse de los nombres que había elegido su esposa, juntos empezaron a hacer otra lista de nombres ridículos. Pero todo lo hizo para evitar el mayor tiempo posible las preguntas de Effie, aunque al final, ella tarde o temprano lo volvería a enfrentar.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Effie salió del baño, no podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba ahora ahí y eso que apenas empezaba su segundo trimestre de embarazo, pero los bebés al ser dos, ejercían más presión en su vejiga. Entró a la recámara, solo para ver que su esposo ya estaba dormido.

― _¡Mentira!_ ― Jamás se dormía antes que ella ― ¡Haymitch! ― lo llamó.

Él no se movió, era obvio que estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

Por la tarde, después de que se les acercaran los muchachos, no había estado ni un minuto a solas, la estuvo evitando todo el tiempo manteniéndose ocupado en otras cosas.

― Sé que no estás dormido ― caminó hasta la cama y tomó una almohada y lo golpeó con ella en la cabeza.

― ¿Estás loca? ― gruñó.

― Es cómo siempre me has llamado, no sé de qué te sorprendes.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― ¡Porque quiero que me lo cuentes todo!

― ¿De qué hablas?

― De eso que no me quieres decir. Nunca nos hemos guardado secretos entre nosotros.

Él rodó los ojos ― ¡Por favor! No te pongas dramática.

―No soy dramática, y si lo parezco ahora, quizás sea culpa del embarazo.

― Nah ― dijo él ― Tú siempre has sido toda una drama queen.

― ¡Basta ya de tratar de distraerme! Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad, te he notado así desde que Madge llegó al circo ― se sentó en la cama cerca de él ― Solo dímelo, Haymitch.

― Princesa, por favor ― se encogió de hombros ― Quizás no es nada.

― Dímelo, ¿sí?

― Vamos a la sala, necesito un trago.

― ¿Ahora?

― No voy a contarte esto si no tengo un trago.

― De acuerdo, pero también tenemos que hablar de tu forma de beber ¡eh! Porque quiero que dejes el alcohol cuando nazcan nuestros hijos.

El mago la ignoró y se fue directo al carrito de bebidas para servirse un vaso de whiskey.

Ella tomó asiento en el sofá y espero a que él hablara cuando estuviera listo.

― Te conté que hace años hubo un accidente en el que fallecieron mi madre, mi hermano, mi novia y los padres de Finnick, ¿no?

Effie se enderezó, no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero entendía la seriedad del asunto. Asintió con la cabeza, no se atrevió a pronunciar nada en voz alta.

Él se sentó en el sillón reclinable y apoyó los codos en las rodillas ― Las autoridades determinaron que fue un accidente, pero yo nunca estuve muy seguro de eso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― se le aceleró el corazón y las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle.

― El camión de gas que explotó, que había venido a darnos servicio, no era el que usualmente contratábamos. Y el chofer poco después desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nunca volvimos a saber de él. La policía lo buscó por un tiempo, pero no lo encontró. De todas formas, los peritos determinaron que se trató de un accidente, la válvula estaba mal y dieron por hecho que ese hombre había huido para que no lo culparan ― dio un trago a su bebida y después se quedó observando como el líquido ámbar giraba en su interior ― Pero no sé, Effie… algo siempre me dijo que había otra persona tras todo esto.

― ¡Por Dios, Haymitch! ― se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca ― ¿Crees que Snow estuvo detrás de todo esto?

― Siempre lo he sospechado. En ese momento nos habíamos convertido en el mejor circo de Panem, éramos muy populares, y él suyo se había quedado rezagado, no tenían buenos artistas ni actos nuevos.

― Y ustedes estaban en la cima…

― Después de lo que nos pasó fue que su circo creció mucho, se quedó con muchos de nuestros artistas y pudieron comprar una carpa más grande. Quizás solo sea una coincidencia, pero yo no lo creo.

Los ojos le picaban, tenía ganas de llorar ― Bueno, si Madge está aquí no creo que se atreva a hacernos algo.

― Esperemos que no, por eso tengo a todos los muchachos vigilando, no quiero a nadie ajeno a nosotros en las instalaciones fuera de los horarios de funciones o de los cursos que vamos a dar. Yo también quiero pensar que, estando su nieta con nosotros, no hará nada, pero no creo que se vaya a quedar muy tranquilo sabiendo que ella está aquí ― levantó la mirada hacia ella ― ¿Ahora ves por qué no quería contarte? No quería preocuparte.

Ella sin pensarlo se había llevado sus manos al vientre y cuando se dio cuenta las bajó, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él para abrazarlo y hacer que recargara la cabeza en su pecho ― Vamos a estar bien, vas a verlo. No pasará nada.

Tendría que repetirse eso a diario para no vivir con miedo, pero lo cierto era que ahora estaba preocupada de que algo pudiera pasarles.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Capítulo 50, ¡no puedo creerlo! cuando inicié esta historia no tenía ni idea de que tan larga iba a ser, pero nunca me imaginé llegar a tanto, pero bueno les aviso que ya falta poco para que termine, no la tengo escrita aún, pero ya sé a dónde quiero llegar y no falta mucho.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Johanna ya se reencontró con sus hermanos y la vemos de nuevo en esa faceta vulnerable que tiene que pocas veces deja ver, pero es su familia, creo q es normal que deje caer por un momento su máscara de chica ruda. Y como vimos Haymitch está preocupado de que Snow haga algo, pues como él lo sospecha, al perecer detrás del accidente.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que han estado conmigo apoyándome con sus mensajes a lo largo de todos estos capítulos. Creo que jamás hubiera llegado aquí sin ustedes.**

 **Gracias y saludos a SiziGuez, AbyEvilRegalEver123, TheOnlyHayffie, F, Claudiacobos79, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y Brujita22.**

 **Cuídense!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	52. San Valentín

Capítulo 51

 **San Valentín**

― ¿Cómo me veo? ― Cashmere se dio una vuelta luciendo un body rojo con pedrería.

Hazelle suspiró exageradamente ― Tienes un cuerpo envidiable, lo que te pongas se te va a ver muy bien.

― ¿Qué dices? ― dijo la rubia ― Todas aquí tienen un cuerpo envidiable.

― Sí, ajá. Cariño, después de cuatro hijos, créeme que mi cuerpo no es el mismo que tenía antes.

― ¿Hijos? Yo no tengo ni uno y mira estás caderas ― Seeder se las palmeó.

La morena siempre se quejaba de su cuerpo, pero tenía unas curvas envidiables que siempre robaban las miradas de los hombres por donde pasara.

― Amiga, tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Ya veré cómo quedo yo después de tener a mis bebés ― Effie se puso de lado para que vieran su abultado vientre.

― ¡Por favor! ― exclamó la psicóloga ― Esa panza que tienes tú ahorita, era la que yo tenía a los dos meses de mi embarazo de Posy, una vez que te alivies, estoy segura de que recuperarás tu figura de inmediato.

― Cambiando de tema, ¿ya saben todas lo que harán hoy en la noche? ― les preguntó Cashmere.

― Bueno, yo puedo presumir que por primera vez en todos estos años, Jack y yo saldremos a cenar para festejar San Valentín ― sonrió Hazelle ― Mi marido hizo reservaciones en un restaurante de lujo ― aplaudió emocionada ― La verdad es que Madge es una lindura y se ofreció a cuidar a los niños, aunque dudo que a Gale le haya agradado la idea, yo decidí tomarle la palabra ― se giró hacia la morena ― ¿Tú vas a volver a ir a ese sitio de citas a ciegas al que fuiste el año pasado?

― ¡Nooo! ― gritó Cashmere ― ¿Fuiste a uno de esos lugares? No sabía que lo tenías en ti, tienes que contarme todo. ¡Qué chica tan atrevida!

― Créeme que no fue por eso, solo se trató de una apuesta que hice con Chaff, y ambos fuimos a ese lugar.

― ¿Y? ¡Cuenta!

― ¡Creo que jamás en mi vida había visto gente tan rara y fea!

Todas rieron.

― Lo juro, y saben que yo no me considero la belleza andando. La dinámica consiste en que se van rolando mesa por mesa todos los caballeros, y bueno, en resumidas cuentas, el primero que se sentó conmigo cuando se agachó para saludarme, se le cayó el peluquín que traía, el segundo no dejaba de hurgarse la nariz y recuerdo que el último escupía tanto al hablar, que te juro que tuve que ponerme mis gafas de sol para que no me salpicara los ojos.

De nuevo, todas rieron.

― Sí, la verdad ni para qué pierdas el tiempo si al final de la noche siempre terminas bajo las sábanas con Chaff ― comentó Effie.

― ¿Todavía siguen con lo mismo? ― preguntó la hermana de Gloss.

― ¡Por favor! Es el cuento de nunca acabar con estos dos ― Hazelle se inclinó para tomar su taza de café de la mesa de centro de la sala de la tienda rosa.

Seeder se encogió de hombros ― De todas formas, no me gusta salir en esta fecha, todos los lugares están atascados de gente.

― Así que, en su lugar, te quedarás con Chaff haciendo… ― levantó una ceja Effie.

― ¡Nada! Solo me invitó unas copas en su casa.

― Ajá ― dijeron todas.

― ¡Ya! ― levantó las manos la veterinaria ― Piensen lo que quieran.

― ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer Cash? ― le preguntó Hazelle.

― Voy a ir a club nocturno a bailar con Gloss ― se giró hacia Effie ― Faltas tú, amiga. Cuéntanos todo lo que planeaste para esta velada, y por favor no omitas los detalles sucios.

Ella rio ― Este año nos quedaremos en casa.

― ¿En serio? ― frunció el ceño la psicóloga ― Pero tú siempre sales.

No podía contarles la verdad, que Haymitch estaba preocupado y no quería salir.

― Hoy vamos a tener dos funciones y ya vieron que están vendidos prácticamente todos los boletos, y eso sin contar con la cantidad de ventas que estamos teniendo y no me puedo separar ni un segundo de la caja. Apuesto a que terminaré muy cansada, así que mejor haremos algo aquí en la casa.

― Y… ― presionó Seeder.

― No lo sé, estaba pensando en jugar a algo.

― Uy, ¿del tipo de juegos que te va dejando sin ropa?

Effie se puso las manos en la cadera ― ¿Es el día, o andan todas hoy con la mente muy sucia?

De nuevo todas rieron, era bueno relajarse un rato cuendo les esperaba un largo día por delante.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― ¡Odio San Valentín! ― Katniss colocó su charola de comida en la mesa y se sentó junto a sus concuñas.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo amo este día!

― Delly, tú amas todos los días del año ― rodó los ojos Johanna ― Yo estoy contigo, descerebrada.

― ¿Por qué son así? Es un día para celebrar el amor.

― ¡Por Dios! Solo es un día fruto de la mercadotecnia para hacer gastar dinero a las personas. Es una fiesta en honor al consumismo.

― Katniss, no puedes decir eso. A Peeta le encanta esta fecha.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia el frente ― Lo sé ― se quejó.

― ¿Le compraste algo? Porque estoy segura de que te llenará de regalos.

― Le dije que no quería que me comprara nada, pero nunca me hace caso, así que … ― se encogió de hombros ― Tuve que comprarle algo.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendida Johanna.

― Tuve que hacerlo, estoy segura de que me regalará algo, todos los meses lo hace y a mí se me sigue olvidando cuándo cumplimos meses de novios.

― Bueno, en ese caso espero que haya sido un conjunto de lencería sexy o algo así ― levantó la ceja la domadora.

― Peeta no usa lencería.

― ¡Dah! Para ti idiota, no para él, para que tú seas su regalo.

― Le compre una playera del equipo de soccer que le gusta ― se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca. Pero lo cierto era que si se había comprado un conjunto sexy de sostén y pantys.

― Y tú Jo, ¿le compraste algo a Bannock? ― pregunto Delly.

― No, él sí sabe lo que opino de esta fecha.

― Sí, pero bien que disfrutas de las flores que te regala cada año.

La domadora se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios, pero lo hizo para esconder su sonrisa ― Solo lo hace porque todo el mundo lo hace ― aunque la verdad, le encantaban los detalles que el mayor de los Mellark siempre tenía con ella, buscando todo el tiempo hacerla sentir especial.

― ¿Y qué vas a regalar tú, Delly? ― preguntó solo porque estaba segura de que la rubia se moría por contarles.

― Le envolví siete regalos y se los acomodé en forma de pirámide.

― No me digas ― la interrumpió Johanna ― ¿Con pequeños corazoncitos recortados por ti?

Katniss quería reír, pero se aguantó y en cambio le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa ― Déjala hablar, Jo.

― Le envolví diferentes regalos: una tarjeta, una taza personalizada con nuestra foto, un mix con nuestras canciones, unas pantuflas, unos pijamas…

― ¡Ya sé! De esos pijamas rojos llenos de corazones ― de nuevo la interrumpió la esposa del mayor de los Mellark.

― Johanna ― Katniss abrió mucho los ojos. Y qué si ella odiaba ese día, estaba claro que a Delly le encantaba, y si era feliz hablando de eso, no pasaba nada por escucharla ― ¿Qué más le vas a dar?

― Aceites para masajes ― se sonrojó.

― ¡Falta uno! Dijiste que eran seis ― le dijo Jo ― Y ahora tengo curiosidad.

― Puede ser que yo si me haya comprado lencería bonita.

― ¡Bien! ― chocó el codo con ella ― ¿Y a dónde te va a llevar nuestro cuñado favorito?

― Hizo una reservación para cenar en el hotel Plaza y rentó una habitación.

― ¡Vaya! Lo has sabido domar y eso que pensé que ese era mi papel aquí.

― Y ustedes, Johanna, ¿van a hacer algo?

― Ya nos queda poco tiempo aquí en el distrito, así que saldremos con mis hermanos. Iremos a cenar al departamento del novio de Matt.

Katniss sonrió, le daba gusto ver a su amiga así de contenta, siempre que hablaba de sus hermanos sonreía.

― Katniss ¿qué van a hacer ustedes?

― Solo sé que iremos a cenar, pero conociendo a Peeta ― volteó sobre su hombro y vio a su novio sirviendo un plato de comida y entregando una galleta en forma de corazón a Wiress ― Probablemente tenga planeado algo más.

La fecha no le emocionaba, pero sí el hecho de estar con él.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Las funciones de San Valentín fueron especiales. Modificaron un poco las rutinas, todos los vestuarios eran rojos, negros o blancos y las canciones eran de amor. El espectáculo había sido todo un éxito.

Cuando terminaron, todo el mundo corrió para poder cambiarse y continuar con sus planes.

Para Katniss ese día era como cualquier otro, pero Peeta tenía semanas hablando del festejo de San Valentín. Ella hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y hacer una cena tranquila, pero sabía que él merecía mucho más.

Se subió el zíper de su vestido rojo, era de tirante grueso con escote V al frente y en la espalda y falda en A.

― Te queda muy bien el rojo ― le dijo Prim a su lado.

Ella suspiró y volteó a verse una vez más al espejo, y se enderezó el dije de flecha que Peeta le había regalado de navidad que ahora siempre llevaba consigo.

― ¡Quieres relajarte y simplemente disfrutar este día como cualquier persona normal! ¡Es un día que celebra al amor! ― su hermana hizo un corazón en el aire con los brazos.

― Sí, cómo sea.

― No ― la detuvo Prim ― No como sea, quita esa cara larga que traes y en verdad, hermana, compromete a pasarla bien en la velada.

Sonrió, Prim era mucho más romántica que lo que ella jamás sería ― De acuerdo, patito.

Escucharon que tocaron a la puerta.

― Me voy y prometo que seguiré tu consejo ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Y más vale que te portes bien.

La rubia rodó los ojos ― Como si no supieras que Gale es peor que su madre, no alejara la vista de nosotros ni por un segundo.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― Me encanta tu vestido. ¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que te ves? ― le dio un beso en la mejilla, Peeta.

― Solo como cincuenta veces ― después se regañó mentalmente por hacer ese comentario. Había prometido que disfrutaría ese día y la pasaría bien, lo que incluía aceptar de buena manera todas las adulaciones de su novio.

― Depositen por favor todas sus pertenencias aquí ― se acercó a ellos la anfitriona del restaurante.

― ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? ― preguntó en voz baja algo desconfiada.

― Este lugar es la sensación y reservé desde hace mucho para traerte esta noche ― le guiñó un ojo su novio.

Se encontraban en un restaurante en el que lo atractivo era que cenarían en completa oscuridad.

― Te va a gustar, se despertarán todos tus sentidos, será toda una aventura sensorial, ya lo verás. Además, dicen que la comida es excelente.

― ¡Pero no vamos a poder ver ni lo que estamos comiendo!

― Es el chiste, bonita ― se acercó y le hizo el cabello para atrás para poder susurrarle en el oído ― Pero podrás olerla, sentir las diferentes texturas en tu boca, los sabores. ¡Vamos, hazlo conmigo!

Esa fue toda la labor de convencimiento que necesito.

Entraron tomados de las manos y tras una segunda puerta, quedaron en completa oscuridad. La anfitriona se encargó de guiarlos hasta su mesa e indicarle su lugar a cada uno. Sabía que no estaban solos, afuera había una gran cantidad de personas esperando entrar y podía escuchar murmullos y los ruidos de la cristalería y cubiertos, pero, aun así, tomó la mano de Peeta sobre la mesa.

― Tranquila. La Katniss que yo conozco no se asusta tan fácil.

― No estoy asustada ― le susurró ― Creo que más bien es la incertidumbre no saber quién está a nuestro alrededor. Este sitio me pone en alerta.

Él se acercó a ella y subió una mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, después la besó. Quería distraerla, y sin duda el truco había funcionado.

― ¿Estás mejor? ― le susurró sobre los labios ― Porque si aún estás nerviosa ― le colocó una mano en la pierna y comenzó a subirla poco a poco.

― ¡Peeta! ― susurró ― Los meseros tienen lentes de visión nocturna, así que ni se te ocurra ― rio.

― Funcionó, ¿no? Al menos ahora estás más relajada.

― Supongo que sí.

Al final, como el trapecista lo había prometido, la cena fue deliciosa. Se había relajado después del primer platillo. Peeta le había pedido que le describiera lo que estaba comiendo y como siempre el complementaba sus comentarios con sus fabulosas descripciones.

Y en todo momento, su novio no dejó de tocarla brevemente, para que, a pesar de su voz, supiera que estaba todo bien, y por supuesto, también la besó en un par de ocasiones más, y fueron besos en los que ella se dejaba llevar, pues a pesar de saber que estaban rodeados de personas, al no poderlos ver, no era como que estuvieran dando todo un espectáculo de demostración pública de afecto.

Nunca se imaginó que una cena a oscuras la podría disfrutar tanto. Salió de ese lugar contenta, no se arrepentía de haber ido ahí.

Peeta pasó un brazo por sus hombros ― ¿Te gustó, bonita?

― Me encantó, el postre estaba muy rico, lo único que lamento de que estuviera a oscuras fue la duda de si no dejé algún trozo de esa tartaleta con helado en el plato.

― Vamos a la casa, allá puedo prepararte otro.

― No sé ― volteó a verlo y sonrió ― Dudo mucho que, si cruzamos la puerta de tu casa, en realidad nos pongamos a comer un postre.

Él se acercó para susurrarle en el oído ― Bueno, en realidad tengo otro tipo de postre en mente.

― ¡Peeta! ― lo empujó ligeramente ― Eres imposible.

― ¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

― No dije eso ― rio.

― Bien, porque me falta darte tu regalo.

― ¡Lo sabía! Te dije que no quería que me regalaras nada.

― Solo es un detalle, lo prometo.

― Está bien, puede que yo también te haya comprado algo.

Él levantó las dos cejas ― ¿No que no creías en San Valentín y el consumismo y no sé qué más?

― Y lo sigo creyendo, pero te conozco, No quería que me dieras algo y tú te quedaras con las manos vacías.

― Entonces vamos de una vez.

Llegaron al circo y Katniss fue por su regalo a la casa antes de ir a la de Peeta.

La casa que normalmente estaba algo desarreglada ahora tenía todo en su lugar. Olía a limpio y aromatizante.

Sobre la mesa de centro de la sala había un arreglo floral. Lo que la hizo sonreír, al menos le iba a dar solo flores, pero debió saberlo mejor.

― Te compre esas flores y espero que también te guste esto ― le tendió una cajita.

Ella apretó los labios.

― No te enojes, te juro que solo es un detalle.

― En ese caso, abre primero el mío, conozco tus detalles y no son nada simples. Un detalle eran las flores y listo.

Se sentaron en el sillón ― Está bien, abriré primero el mío, pero no debiste molestarte.

Rodó los ojos, esa era su frase, pero sonrió al verle el rostro. Peeta era como un niño chiquito con los regalos y siempre se emocionaba.

― ¡La playera nueva de mi equipo! ― exclamó cuando la vio ― ¡Gracias! ― le dio un corto beso en los labios.

― ¿Si te gustó?

― ¡Por supuesto! Los Tritones del distrito Cuatro son los mejores.

Ella sonrió, sabía que Peeta le iba a ese equipo desde que Finnick los acompañó a un partido el primer año que estuvieron en el circo.

― Ahora abre el mío ― le pidió.

Levantó la tapa de la caja y vio una pulsera de plata de dijes. La sacó con cuidado para verla mejor ― Peeta…

― Effie tiene una parecida y siempre me ha gustado mucho. Sé que no te gusta usar mucha joyería ― bajó la mirada al dije que colgaba en su cuello ― Pero éste no tienes que usarlo siempre.

Katniss extendió la pulsera frente a ella para verla ― Tiene un dije de caballo.

― Sí, los ojos son de ónix, como tu caballo favorito ― tomó la pulsera para explicarle el resto de los dijes ― Un arco con una flecha porque sé que disfrutas disparar; una carpa de circo como tu nuevo hogar; un trapecista, ese soy yo; y un corazón, que representa al mío, porque siempre te voy a amar; y se le pueden agregar más.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿Hacer qué? ¿No te gustó? Porque si no…

Le puso un dedo en los labios ― Me gustó mucho, Peeta. Eres muy detallista y siempre haces cosas maravillosas por mí y siento que yo no…

Esta vez fue turno de él de callarla, colocándole también un dedo sobre los labios ― Te amo. Te regalaría el mundo si pudiera hacerlo, aunque después me regañaras por exagerado. Sé que a ti no te llaman la atención todas estas cosas y que festejar un día como hoy… lo hiciste por mí, así que gracias.

Ella le tendió la mano y él le colocó la pulsera.

― Me gustó mucho, gracias ― acarició los dijes ― Siempre piensas en todo.

― En realidad solo pienso en ti ― le sonrió él y la vio con esa mirada tan intensa y cargada de amor, que no pudo más, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

El beso fue largo y profundo. Los hizo jadear.

― Peeta ― habló sobre sus labios cuando se separaron ― Vamos a la recámara.

Él estaba agitado, así que asintió de inmediato con la cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no sabía exactamente lo que ella deseaba, así que lo detuvo con la mano antes de que se pusiera de pie.

― Vamos a hacerlo.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Estás… ― tragó saliva ― ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió y lo vio tragar saliva de nuevo antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran más. Entonces lo tomó de la mano y guio el camino.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

El día había sido agotador, pero les había ido muy bien.

Sae y Hazelle le habían insistido en que se tomara un descanso, quizás debió hacer caso, pero no podía simplemente quedarse sentada mientras todas las demás hacían el trabajo, además faltaban manos.

Entró a la casa, se quitó los zapatos de inmediato y fue a darse una ducha rápida sin lavarse de nuevo el cabello, solo deseaba refrescarse y activarse de nuevo.

Fue una suerte que la comida que ordenó llegara a tiempo. Al menos si no podían ir a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos de ese distrito, podrían disfrutar de la comida.

Se volvió a colocar maquillaje, pero lo dejó más natural y se puso el vestido nuevo que había comprado hacía dos semanas, pensando precisamente en ese día. Debió esperar más para hacerlo. El vestido no era de embarazo, pero en la tienda le había quedado muy bien, ahora sin embargo se le veía mucho más ajustado del vientre. O los bebés estaban creciendo mucho o su debilidad por los pastelillos que sus chicos Mellark continuaban proveyéndole a diario habían hecho que creciera algunos centímetros.

Sonrió y se puso de lado, adoraba ver su vientre nada plano, y lo bueno es que a Haymitch no le desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Volteó a ver el par de zapatos de tacón que pensaba usar y suspiró. Los amaba, y sabía que sus piernas lucían más esbeltas con ellos puestos, pero en ese momento decidió que permanecería descalza, estaba segura de que no podría dar un paso si se los ponía.

Se pintó los labios rojos y se fue a la sala para terminar de arreglar.

No podían salir de casa, pero eso no significaba que podían tener la celebración perfecta ahí. Encendió algunas velas, preparó el estéreo con música romántica y sacó un juego de mesa que compró que una tienda erótica. Se había propuesto hacer algo diferente y divertido.

Haymitch llegó a la casa casi una hora después, ahora se quedaba personalmente a supervisar que todas las personas ajenas al circo se marcharan al término de las funciones y firmas de autógrafos, aunque para eso había contratado dos agentes de seguridad privada para que vigilaran, no se quedaba tranquilo si no revisaba por el mismo todas las intalaciones.

Cuando abrió a la puerta y la vio, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Ella entonces se arrepintió de no haberse puesto los tacones, aunque solo fuera por un momento y después se los quitara, pero su marido se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

― Me doy un baño y ahorita regreso, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y se apresuró a la cocina para calentar la cena. Colocó todo al centro cuando estuvo listo y en ese momento unas manos grandes y fuertes que conocía a la perfección la rodearon por la cintura, quedando posadas sobre su vientre.

― Huele bien ― le dio un beso en el cuello.

― Es de Luigis, hablé con el gerente y nos mandaron la comida a domicilio.

― No hablaba de la comida.

Effie sonrió, era bueno verlo de buen humor después de lo preocupado que había estado en días pasados. Sabía que no dormía bien por la cantidad de veces que giraba mientras estaba en la cama y en ocasiones se salía en la madrugada solo para darse una vuelta entre las casas y las carpas.

Tomaron asiento para cenar.

― Nos fue muy bien en las ventas, las dos funciones estuvieron llenas ― dijo ella ― Ojalá y los siguientes distritos fueran igual.

― No estuviste de pie todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

― Las muchachas me acercaron una silla, no te preocupes. Además, Madge y yo nos estuvimos turnando.

― ¡Genial! Las dos embarazadas.

― Exacto, estamos embarazadas, no invalidas. Podemos trabajar, ¿sabes?

― No quiero que te mal pases, princesa.

No le dijo nada al respecto, le gustaba verlo así de preocupado por ella.

― Por cierto, una señora se me acercó y me pidió de favor que te diera su teléfono ― le dijo sin levantar la vista del pollo que estaba cortando.

― ¿Y dónde está, cariño?

― Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Haymitch. Le dije que eras mi esposo y le pregunté cuál era el asunto por tratar.

― ¿No eras tú la que decía que era válido coquetear un poco para que el público regresara?

― Bueno, quizás cambie de opinión en cuanto a ti concierne.

Terminaron la cena y Effie sacó del refrigerador un tazón de fresas, crema batida y jarabe de chocolate.

― El postre será en la sala.

― Me gusta lo que llevas ahí ― le sonrió. Pero cuando vio el juego que Effie había colocado sobre la mesa de centro, frunció el ceño ― ¿Vamos a jugar Monopoly?

― Sí, pero este es especial. Es la versión erótica.

― ¿Alguien se siente creativa está noche? ― se le acercó para besarle el hombro ― Sabes que soy mejor que tú en este juego, ¿quieres que compre todas las partes de tu cuerpo? Te advierto que, si caes en la cárcel, solo saldrás de ahí hasta que te realice inspección de cavidades y tengas que dar un pago oral.

― Creo que tienes una idea de lo que trata el juego, pero estás equivocado, yo soy mejor que tú.

Iniciaron el juego. Haymitch comenzó a tirar números grandes con los dados y de inmediato se puso a comprar propiedades, pero en lugar de utilizar el poco dinero que otorgaba esta versión del juego, decidió utilizar otra forma de pago, su ropa. Así que ahora se encontraba jugando frente a ella, sentado solo con su ropa interior.

Ella por su parte, decidió utilizar el dinero. Al observar el muy bien formado cuerpo de su esposo, de pronto la hizo sentirse algo insegura. Nunca había tenido problemas para pasear desnuda frente a Haymitch y sabía que él amaba sus nuevas curvas, pero una cosa era desnudarse frente a él en la recámara con poca luz, y otra muy diferente hacerlo ahora en la sala con todas las luces encendidas, aunque se había comprado ropa interior nueva y coqueta, sobre todo porque sus sostenes anteriores ya no le cerraban, ahora simplemente estaba cohibida.

― ¡Listo! ― le palmeó la espalda ― Terminé con el masaje de cinco minutos.

Haymitch movió los hombros ― Espero que vuelvas a caer en esa casilla, eso se sintió muy bien ― tiró los dados y cayó en la casilla del "Hotel de las fantasías", el inmueble más caro del juego ― Quiero comprar este hotel ― se hincó enfrente de donde ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón y comenzó a subirle la falda del vestido.

― ¿Qué haces? ― rio.

― Princesa, tú también eres el banco, y necesito un préstamo para comprarlo ― se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el interior de los muslos.

― ¡Pero tienes dinero!

― Si lo utilizo me quedaré sin nada, y pienso ser el hombre más rico y con más propiedades del juego, además tenías razón, esta versión de Monopoly es mejor, el banco me da facilidades de pago que no puedo dejar pasar. Ahora por favor, solo relájate y déjame trabajar por mi préstamo.

Cedió ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando tenía su esposo con la cabeza entre sus piernas?

Él tomó la orilla de ambos lados de su ropa interior y la arrastró lentamente por sus piernas, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, provocándola para que ella terminara rogándole por más.

― Rojo ― giró la prenda íntima en sus dedos ― Me gusta.

No le dio tiempo a responder, cuando lentamente pasó la lengua por sus pliegues, lo que la hizo gemir de inmediato. Sabía lo que le gustaba, así que se encargó de ponerla al punto del orgasmo de inmediato y entonces paró.

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Sigue!

― No sé, estaba pensando que el préstamo no será suficiente, y probablemente necesite más dinero.

― ¿Es en serio? ― abrió los ojos.

― Lo siento, princesa. Sabes que siempre me gusta ganar en este juego, quiero el doble o nada ― y volvió a pasarle la lengua a lo largo de su abertura.

― Te odio.

Él rio ― Negocios son negocios.

― Quédate con todo el maldito banco, no me importa.

― Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Rieron.

Después de eso, Haymitch no la dejó en paz hasta que se quitó el vestido, y tuvo que hacerlo, ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa, él solía ser muy insistente cuando quería.

― Eres hermosa ― le dijo en cuanto la prenda cayó a sus pies.

Ella lo vio en sus ojos, se habían oscurecido más de lujuria.

― ¡Al diablo el juego! ― la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la recámara.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Cuando terminaron, Effie se sentó y sacó una caja del cajón de la mesita de noche.

― ¡Feliz San Valentín! ― se la dio.

Él de inmediato la abrió y frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que había en su interior ― ¿Un brazalete?

― Es una pulsera de hombre, están de moda, además es de cuero, se ve bien.

― ¿Y esas flamas de oro y la pequeña letra E que tiene grabada?

― Sola se veía muy simple, en cambio con esas flamas le da más vida. Y la E… bueno…

― Me estás marcando como de tu propiedad.

― Dicho así suena feo, solo creí que se veía bien. Además, no necesito marcarte, usas tu anillo de bodas, aunque al parecer es invisible para todas las mujeres que se te acercan.

Él rodó los ojos, pero aún así extendió el brazo para que se lo pusiera y después abrió su propio cajón de mesa del lado de su cama― Cierra los ojos ― le pidió.

Ella volteó a verlo extrañada, pero lo hizo y de pronto sintió el frio de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

― Ya puedes abrirlos.

Volteó hacia abajo, para ver una larga cadena de la que colgaba una jaula de filigrana plateada. La tomó y está sonó como si tuviera campanillas en su interior.

― ¿Es mi regalo? ― le preguntó.

― Te he hecho regalos antes, no sé porque estás tan sorprendida.

― ¡Quizás sea porque el año pasado me regalaste de San Valentín un baile erótico debido a que olvidaste comprarme algo! ― bajó la vista de nuevo e hizo sonar una vez más el pendiente ― ¿Qué es?

― Tiene varios nombres, me dijeron que se le conoce como llamador de ángeles o la joya del embarazo. Según me explicó la mujer de la tienda, es largo y queda justo sobre el vientre para que más adelante cuando los bebés escuchen los sonidos del exterior, puedan oír esas campanillas, y se supone que cuando nazcan y crezcan, siempre que escuchen ese sonido los hará sentir bien, pues recordaran inconscientemente el sonido de cuando estaban dentro de ti.

Ella sollozó.

― ¡Por Dios, princesa! Si no te gusta, lo cambiamos y listo.

― ¡No! ¡Me encanta! Es solo que es un regalo hermoso ― se volteó y lo besó ― Gracias.

― Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora esperemos que a Leia y Luke también les guste.

Ella dejó de sonreír ― No voy a llamar así a mis hijos, lo que me recuerda que…

Haymitch se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, empezaba de nuevo la discusión sobre los nombres de los bebés.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Apuesto que se quedaron las cosas muy interesantes con Peeta y Katniss. ¿Quieren todos los detalles? Ustedes deciden.**

 **Por cierto, a Seeder no me la imagino para nada como la mujer que salió en la película, piensen mejor en alguien como Kenya Moore.**

 **Aprovecho para comentarles que el próximo jueves llegan mis suegros de visita y se quedaran casi una semana aquí, y cómo saldremos de paseo con ellos y dormiremos en otra ciudad, no podré actualizar el próximo viernes. Pero por favor, mándenme muchas buenas vibras, jajaja, las necesitaré.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, SiziGuez, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, F, Ady Mellark87, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	53. Primera Vez

**Capítulo 52**

 **Primera Vez**

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta la habitación.

Peeta por quinta ocasión le preguntó si estaba segura, era demasiado considerado. A lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas dudas, era normal, ¿no? Después de todo era una adolescente, y para su edad había tenido que tomar muchísimas decisiones de gran peso y nunca había tenido la certeza al cien porciento de que fueran las mejores, pero ahora, ahí junto con Peeta, a punto de entregarse a él, jamás había estado tan segura en su vida. Sabía en su corazón que eso era lo correcto.

Su novio bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido, mientras iba dejando un reguero de besos en su camino, acariciando suavemente la piel de su espalda mandando pequeños choques eléctricos a todo su interior y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

― Tienes frío ― pasó su mano a lo largo de su brazo. Era cálida, siempre estaba así y no comprendía como aun con bajas temperaturas, Peeta siempre tenía su temperatura corporal algo elevada a diferencia de ella que siempre era un tempano de hielo.

― No es frío ― se giró en sus brazos.

― Katniss, estás…

Ella lo calló colocándole un dedo sobre los labios ― No vuelvas a preguntarme lo mismo, por favor. Sí, estoy segura.

Bajó los brazos y dejó que los tirantes del vestido resbalaran y todo éste cayera al piso formando un perfecto círculo a su alrededor.

Peeta la vio a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada un largo tiempo, diciéndole con ésta que lo que estaban a punto de hacer significaba todo para él, haciéndole promesas de lo que estaba por venir y del futuro.

Bajó la mirada y bebió su cuerpo. La había visto desnuda en su completa gloria muchísimas veces, pero de alguna forma ahora se sentía diferente, como si estuviera más expuesta y no solo le estuviera ofreciendo su cuerpo sino también un trozo de su alma.

Ella subió las manos y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de la camisa ― No estamos en igualdad de condiciones ― trató de bromear para no sentirse tan nerviosa como lo hacía, pero como lo hizo él antes, tragó saliva antes de inclinarse al frente y besarle el pecho conforme iba quedando su piel expuesta.

Se quedaron en ropa interior uno frente al otro y podía notarse que ambos estaban nerviosos, pero Katniss no iba a dejar que eso los echara para atrás en su decisión, así que lo tomó de la mano una vez más y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde ella se recostó y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Peeta se colocó de lado, devorando con los ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo y eso hizo que ella se mordiera un labio. Habían estado desnudos uno frente al otro muchas veces, pero siempre que él la observaba de esa manera sacaba a flote ridículas inseguridades sobre su cuerpo.

― Perfecta ― susurró él y colocando la punta de su dedo índice sobre su frente, comenzó un lento recorrido por todo su perfil, pasando por encima de su nariz, delineando sus labios, su barbilla, bajando por su cuello y subiendo sobre el encaje que cubría uno de sus pechos para después pasar al otro y continuar su marcha hacia el sur, cubriendo su vientre, su intimidad y finalmente cada una de sus piernas.

Ella que quedó quieta, observando como acariciaba su cuerpo y lo admiraba de una manera en la que ni ella misma lo había hecho antes.

Todo el recorrido que hizo con su dedo, a continuación, lo repitió con sus labios. Era una tortura, no se detenía el tiempo suficiente en cada una de las áreas donde más lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba dentro de ella en ese instante, pero él estaba empeñado en tomarse su tiempo para explorarla primero como si nunca la hubiera tocado antes.

― Peeta ― suplicó y arqueó la espalda tratando de juntar sus cuerpos.

― Calma, bonita. Vamos a llegar ahí, pero primero quiero idolatrar tu cuerpo como lo merece ― se acercó para besarla, esta vez de manera más apasionada, al tiempo que metía la mano derecha entre su espalda y el colchón y le desabrochaba el sostén.

Sus pechos estaban erguidos y rogaban por atención, cosa que él no demoró más y decidió ir al ataque, chupando primero el seno derecho mientras con la otra mano masajeaba al izquierdo, para después invertir el orden y volver a empezar.

Cuando estaba a punto de suplicar de nuevo, él comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo dejando besos húmedos sobre su abdomen y vientre hasta llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior, la cual tomó entre sus dientes y comenzó a bajarla lentamente por su cuerpo para lo que ella subió las caderas y de esta forma facilitó el trabajo. Eso la hizo sonreír y sin poder esperar más, se abrió de piernas.

Él sonrió y deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, sabía lo que iba a hacer, comprobar su humedad, pero ella estaba lista para él desde el inicio.

― Ahora ― subió las caderas en cuanto sintió el contacto ― Peeta, entra en mí.

― Espera ― se detuvo ― Necesitamos algo ― se puso de pie ― Estoy seguro de que Rye guarda algunos aquí ― abrió una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama de enfrente y sacó una ristra de preservativos, la cual al extenderla cayó casi hasta el piso.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Compra por mayoreo?

Peeta se encogió de hombros ― Mejor para nosotros, no se dará cuenta de cuántos tomamos ― arrancó un envoltorio y regresó a la cama.

Katniss observó atenta cuando rasgo el pequeño paquete metálico y sacó el preservativo, y pudo notar un ligero temblor en las manos de su novio mientras lo llevó a su miembro para deslizarlo por su erección.

― ¡Diablos! Creo que lo estoy haciendo al revés.

Ella se apiadó de él, aunque también estaba nerviosa, tenía el pulso más estable ― Déjame hacerlo a mí ― lo giró y con cuidado lo deslizó hasta la base ― Después de todo, de algo sirvió la vergonzosa clase que nos dieron Effie y Hazelle.

Él ya no respondió, se colocó sobre ella y extendió sus piernas con suavidad. Después la besó largo y profundo, al tiempo que comenzó a frotar la punta contra su entrada y la puso tensa, pero de inmediato trató de tranquilizarse.

― Lo siento, estoy bien, yo…

― Shist ― susurró sobre sus labios y la obligó a voltear a verlo ― Solo mírame, Katniss.

La profundidad de su mirada y el amor que podía ver reflejado en sus ojos de inmediato la tranquilizaron y la llevaron de vuelta al ruedo. Se relajó y clavó los ojos en los suyos. Y entonces comenzó a empujar dentro de ella, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para sostenerse.

Ella cerró los puños alrededor de la sábana mientras sentía una presión abrirse camino poco a poco en su interior. Era un poco incómodo, pero no doloroso como había escuchado que era la primera vez.

Peeta cerró los ojos y jadeó. Casi había entrado por completo, pero se había detenido justo en su barrera.

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que estos tenían las pupilas muy dilatadas ― Solo, respira hondo.

Así lo hizo y de un último empujón, sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente unidos.

Le acarició el rostro y la besó, sin atreverse a moverse ― ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. La presión que había sentido antes poco a poco era menos incómoda y ahora deseaba sentir esa fricción. Peeta pareció leer lo que deseaba, por se movió y ella no pudo reprimir más su gemido.

― ¿Estás…? ― se detuvo una vez más.

― Solo sigue, ¡por favor! No te detengas ― levantó las caderas de manera automática, persiguiendo el movimiento.

Él salió casi por completo, solo para volver a entrar hasta el fondo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, las caricias previas la habían llevado casi al borde del clímax.

― Bonita ― gruñó ― No voy a aguantar más, yo no…

― Está bien ― gimió ella. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó ― Vente.

Él empujó un par de veces más, pero su clímax desencadenó el de ella, quien lo abrazó con las piernas y continuó moviéndose hasta que los espasmos terminaron.

De pronto su cuerpo se relajó, convirtiendo sus músculos en gelatina. Sintió como si se hubiera fundido contra el colchón y Peeta cayó sobre ella, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

A los dos los cubría una capa de sudor, pero nada importaba en ese momento. Podía sentir la respiración cálida de su novio soplando contra su cuello, y ambos permanecieron en esa posición sin moverse por un instante.

Después Peeta se enderezó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para después estudiar su rostro ― ¿Estás bien?

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ― Más que bien.

― No estás…

― Estoy bien, lo juro ― subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y levantar la cabeza para unir sus labios.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, Peeta intentó leer su rostro y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad, entonces se rodó hacia un lado saliendo de su interior lo que de inmediato la hizo extrañar su calor y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

― ¿Te gustó? ― preguntó algo inseguro.

― Tanto que podría repetir sin duda lo que acaba de pasar ― le sonrió.

Él rio con más confianza ― Lo haremos, bonita. Creo que después de esto será muy difícil parar y reafirmará mi fuerza de voluntad para no estar dentro de ti cada hora del día ― se puso serio ― Te amo, Katniss. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

― Lo sé. Yo también te amo a ti, Peeta.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― ¡Muy bien, Katniss! Ahora espera, espera ― Effie le gritaba instrucciones desde una orilla de la valla del ruedo donde la joven estaba practicando con los caballos ― ¡Ámbar tiene que estar alineada a tu izquierda! ¡Recuerda, si no estás segura, no saltes!

Tenían una semana en el distrito Ocho. Desde su arribo a ese lugar, todos habían comenzado con los ensayos del nuevo espectáculo que estrenarían una vez que regresaran al Capitolio para el nuevo ciclo del circo. En esta ocasión, Haymitch y ella se habían vuelto un poco más ambiciosos y se habían propuesto algo espectacular e innovador en todos los números que presentaban, aunque su esposo no dejaba de atribuir todos esos cambios que estaban haciendo a que ahora tenía tiempo de sobra debido al embarazo y que no podía ensayar ni participar en la función, por lo tanto, podía dedicarse a planear una serie de cambios y mejoras.

Aunque bueno, que por el momento no pudiera ensayar, no significaba que no pudiera hacer la labor de supervisión de los diferentes actos aprovechando su experiencia como acróbata y coreógrafa.

En ese momento se encontraba con Katniss. Le gustaba mucho trabajar con ella, pues la chica compartía su pasión por lo caballos, pasión que ambas habían cultivado desde que eran niñas. Y en el caso de la chica Everdeen, sabía que sus preciados corceles también le servían de terapia, pues ya no era la misma jovencita asustada y triste que llegó meses atrás, y sabía que la compañía de esos animales le recordaban su hogar, pero el que compartió con su familia cuando su padre aún vivía. Era muy dedicada y muy tenaz que no se daba tan fácil por vencida, aunque a veces sentía que se excedía un poco en las practicas pues, cuando se trataba de algún acto, era muy perfeccionista.

― Vas bien, querida. ¡Ahora!

Katniss saltó y aterrizó parada sobre la grupa del caballo color palomino.

Ella le aplaudió y vio que la chica sonreía ― ¡Muy bien, cariño! Creo que por hoy podemos dar por terminada la práctica.

― Una vez más ― pidió.

― Por hoy ha sido suficiente.

― Por favor, una vez más.

Effie suspiró. Era terca y eso le recordaba el carácter de su marido ― De acuerdo, pero solamente una vez más y terminamos.

Más tarde guiaron a los caballos de nuevo a los corrales y dejaron que los animales se refrescaran un poco antes de cepillarlos. Disfrutaba mucho ese momento del día en que compartía un tiempo con sus preciados animales.

Katniss siempre comenzaba cepillando a Ónix, el caballo azabache que se había convertido en su consentido.

― Has aprendido a trabajar muy bien con él, por lo general todos le sacaban la vuelta ― se acercó al animal para pegar su frente a la cabeza del corcel ― Sabía que solo era cuestión de darle un poco más de atención y amor ― le dio dos palmadas en un costado antes de dirigirse a la yegua, Ámbar ― Por cierto, ¿cómo van con los entrenamientos junto a Cashmere y Gloss?

La castaña suspiró ― Cash es algo exigente.

― Lo sé ― rio ― Pero es buena persona, solo es cuestión de hallarle el modo.

Uno de los nuevos actos que habían planeado con las dos parejas de acróbatas, Cashmere y Gloss, y Katniss y Peeta, consistía en hacer la misma rutina acrobática en la medida de lo posible en el piso y en el aire. Si las dos parejas lograban sincronizar sus movimientos sería realmente un espectáculo digno de ver. Tendrían vestuarios a juego, solo les faltaba elegir la pieza musical adecuada para acompañarlos.

Continuaron cepillando a los caballos en silencio un momento más, pero Effie no era de las personas que podían permanecer calladas por mucho tiempo.

― Prim y tú ya tienen nueve meses con nosotros. No puedo creerlo, el tiempo pasa volando ― se encontraban espalda con espalda ― ¿Les gusta estar aquí? ― volteó sobre su hombro.

La chica se detuvo y se giró ― La verdad, nos encanta estar aquí ― una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro ― Mi hermana y yo hemos vuelto a sonreír, nunca creí poder encontrar esta felicidad de nuevo en nuestras vidas. Gracias por esta oportunidad.

― ¡Oh, querida! ― se acercó a ella y la abrazó a pesar de que sabía que la castaña no era muy afecta a los abrazos ― Este será su hogar por todo el tiempo que lo deseen ― se separó y le tomó las manos ― Haymitch y yo estamos muy contentos de tenerlas con nosotros ― le sonrió.

― ¡Señora Abernathy! ― llegó Vick corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó al hijo de Hazelle.

Casi no podía hablar, estaba agitado ― No vas a creer quién está aquí y viene muy molesto.

Antes de preguntarle quién, ya caminaba deprisa a la salida. Solo esperaba estar equivocada con el mal presentimiento que sentía.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Haymitch se encontraba en la gran carpa ensayando un nuevo acto de magia. Se trataba de algo completamente diferente a lo que había presentado antes.

Comenzaba con una historia en la que Annie, vestida como una sirena, efectuaba una danza aérea en la que simulaba estar en el fondo del mar, moviéndose entre algas marinas para lo cual elegirían telas verdes. Después la sirena se enamoraría de un apuesto príncipe, Finnick, con quien tendría un romance representando en el mismo baile. A continuación, venía lo complicado, la sirena era atrapada por una malvada bruja dentro de una pecera gigante, para lo cual, en ese momento del acto, la chica se soltaría de las telas y caería en un gran tanque de agua diseñado por Beetee.

Después de eso, Annie efectuaría una danza en el agua, formado figuras; mientras tanto, Finnick iniciaría un viaje representado por acrobacias para encontrar al famoso mago que podría liberarla de su cautiverio.

En ese momento, Haymitch aparecería en la pista y daría así inicio a su acto de magia. Después de hacer una serie de ilusiones que tenía planeadas, aparecería Finnick, continuando así con la historia de la sirena, y en su último truco de magia, haría desaparecer a Annie del tanque y la haría aparecer justo en la entrada de la carpa, luciendo un hermoso vestido, para cual se apoyarían con Sandy, la comadreja, quien con su cabello del mismo tono que la esposa de Finnick, podía fácilmente pasar por ella.

Todavía les falta afinar muchísimos detalles, pero sabía que tenían tiempo suficiente para tener todo listo para la nueva temporada del circo.

― ¡Haymitch! ― Jack le gritó desde la entrada y se acercó de prisa.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó de inmediato. A juzgar por el rostro del administrador sabía que algo había sucedido.

― Snow está aquí.

― ¿Quién? ― había escuchado bien, pero quería asegurarse. Presentía desde hacía tiempo que ese encuentro iba a darse tarde o temprano.

― Es Coriolanus Snow, amigo. Y se ve molesto.

Finnick estaba a su lado, el joven de inmediato cerró los puños.

― Annie, ve a buscar a Chaff ― le pidió Haymitch ― ¡Vamos! ― les dijo a los otros dos que lo acompañaran.

Cuando salió de la carpa vio al viejo Snow parado frente a las taquillas, iba vestido con un traje gris Oxford de finas rayas y un elegante bastón negro de mango plateado. A su lado se encontraban Plutarch Heavensbee y un acróbata moreno llamado Boggs.

― Haymitch Abernathy ― pronunció el dueño del circo contrario en cuanto lo vio, sonriendo de una manera que provocaba escalofríos ― Finnick Odair y Jack Foster.

El mago se acercó a él, caminando con seguridad. Le tendió la mano ― ¿A qué se debe tan inesperada visita?

El viejo tomó su mano y le dio un apretón más fuerte de lo necesario en un saludo de cortesía. Quería demostrar con el saludo que era un hombre fuerte y de cuidado. Cuando liberó su mano, comenzó a reír como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

Se giró hacia sus dos compañeros ― No sabe por qué estoy aquí, ¿pueden creerlo? ― volteando de nuevo con él, le dijo ― Necesitamos hablar.

Haymitch no iba a permitir que ese hombre pusiera un pie en la parte de atrás del circo donde se encontraban sus hogares, así que señaló una mesa que estaba a un lado de las taquillas.

― Ambos sabemos que ésta no es una visita de cortesía. Dime de una vez qué se te ofrece.

― Yo soy un hombre justo ― comenzó Snow.

Él de inmediato frunció el ceño, ese hombre era todo menos justo.

― Tú te robaste a la estrella de mi show y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Lo justo será que tú me entregues a la tuya, la chica Everdeen.

* * *

 **Hola! Lo sé, ¡qué milagro! pero no pude actualizar la semana pasada, tengo demasiado trabajo (GAD) y en estas fechas seguirá así hasta después de navidad.**

 **Como ustedes saben, son fechas complicadas, no solo de trabajo sino de compromisos y me ha costado un montón hacerme tiempo últimamente para escribir. Y justo esta semana cuando creía que me pondría al día con mis dos historias, mi madre me habla y me dice que viene de visita con mi sobrino, así que ya casi me voy al aeropuerto por ella.**

 **Bueno, sé que esta historia poco a poco ha ido perdiendo popularidad y tenía que tomar una decisión, así que la estaré actualizando cada quince días, al menos mientras pasan estas fechas complicadas. (Matrimonio con el Capitolio seguirá con su publicación semanal) Ya estamos casi en la recta final de esta historia del circo. Chan chan chan... ya vieron que Snow hizo su aparición y quiere llevarse a Kaniss para su circo. ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora?**

 **Y bueno, respecto al encuentro que hubo entre Peeta y Katniss, espero que les haya gustado, trate de inspirarme y busqué que fuera tierno y pasional al mismo tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer semana a semana esta historia. No se preocupen sí actualizaré pero hasta dentro de 15 días.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, Brujita22, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, AdyMellark87, SiziGuez, claudiacobos79, Isabella, BrendaTHG y Ilovehayffie.**

 **No me abandonen, por favor, ayúdenme a seguirme inspirando.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	54. Dos Meses

Capítulo 53

 **Dos meses**

― ¡Vamos, Haymitch! Nunca te he juzgado como a una persona tonta. Esto no es más que un trato justo. Dame el contrato de Katniss Everdeen.

― ¿Abuelo? ― Madge junto con Gale y otros miembros del circo se encontraban ahí.

Snow volteó a ver a su nieta y la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Ella se veía algo nerviosa.

― Abuelo ― dio un paso más ― Vine a este circo por decisión propia porque mi mamá quería que abortara al bebé. Yo lo quiero, no puedo perder a mi hijo, pero estoy dispuesta a regresar a casa contigo ― se colocó una mano sobre el vientre ― si nos aceptan.

― Yo voy a hacerme responsable de Madge y del bebé, señor ― Gale dio un paso al frente, se mostraba decidido.

Snow sonrió con malicia ― Como si quisiera tener a un Don Nadie en mi familia ― clavó la mirada en la de su nieta ― Y tú me decepcionaste. En ese estado no me sirves de nada ― se giró de nuevo hacia Haymitch ― Entonces qué dices ¿aceptas?

Él no podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo.

― ¡¿Estás chiflado?!

― Estoy viejo, pero no senil.

― Ya escuchaste a tu nieta, ella vino aquí porque ustedes no la apoyaron. A diferencia de ti, yo no obligo ni tengo la necesidad de chantajear a mi gente para permanecer aquí. En este lugar trabajan personas no ganado que pueda canjear ― la sangre la hervía.

Podía sentir a varias personas a su espalda y aunque no era lo que deseaba, eso también demostraba a Snow el apoyo que tenía de su gente.

― Si eres inteligente, no tirarás por la borda mi propuesta ― se puso de pie ― Y para que tengas tiempo de ajustar tu show y el de la siguiente temporada, te daré dos meses, tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que tengas que hacer y darme el contrato de la señorita Everdeen ― levantó la mirada tras de él, estaba seguro de que la había visto.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Katniss no irá contigo a ningún lado! ― escuchó la voz de Peeta.

Snow volvió a sonreír ― Usted también es bienvenido a mi circo si quiere acompañarla, señor Mellark.

― ¡Déjate ya de estupideces y márchate! ― tenía ganas de golpearlo por siquiera tener el nervio de aparecerse ahí.

― Dos meses ― le dijo antes de girarse.

Y entonces la vio. Haymitch cerró las manos en dos puños apretados. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

― Señora Abernathy ― le dijo Snow a Effie ― Me enteré de que estaba preñada. Felicidades. Después de tantos años sin hijos, lo mejor será que se cuide para que no le vaya a pasar nada a su bebé.

Haymitch avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba ella y la colocó tras él ― ¡Lárgate!

― Solo estaba felicitando a tu esposa. Pero volveremos a hablar en dos meses.

― Chaff, Brutus, asegúrense de que abandone las instalaciones.

― Conozco la salida.

― ¡Abuelo! ― Madge se fue tras él, tratando de hablar.

A esas alturas no le importaba. Estaba preocupado por la amenaza implícita que le había hecho. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Cuando los abrió vio a muchos miembros de su circo que estaban ahí.

― Voy a tener una charla con los caballeros, por favor las mujeres retírense ― pidió autoritario.

― Haymitch, eso sonó algo machista.

― Me importa un bledo como sonó. ¡Vete a la casa, Effie! No voy a discutir contigo.

― Pero…

Hazelle la tomó por los hombros ― Vamos, amiga. Dejémoslos que charlen a solas.

Él se pasó las manos por el rostro.

― ¡No vas a dejar que Katniss se vaya, verdad! ― de inmediato Peeta se fue sobre él.

― ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! Nunca he obligado a nadie a venir aquí ni los he retenido por la fuerza ¿cierto?

― Cálmate, Peeta ― Bannock le colocó una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás ― Tu novia no irá a ningún lado.

Se colocó las manos sobre las caderas ― Tenemos que hablar ― se dirigió a todos.

…

* * *

…

― Ese hombre no puede venir aquí y tratar de llevarse a Katniss ¿Quién se cree que es? ― Effie no dejaba de pasearse de un lado al otro en la tienda rosa.

― Eso no va a pasar. Siéntate, por favor ― la verdad era que la misma Hazelle estaba muy nerviosa.

La carpa de la tienda se movió en ese momento y entró Madge seguida de Gale. La rubia estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

― Te la encargo, mamá. Voy con los demás ― Gale estaba muy molesto. Sin más se marchó.

La rubia sollozó ― No quiso escucharme.

― Ven, cariño ― Hazelle la abrazó e hizo que se sentara en la sala.

― No entiendo que hace aquí, traté de explicarle por qué me vine con Gale, pero es ridículo que les pida a Katniss.

― Tu abuelo solo te está utilizando como excusa para tratar de llevársela. Ya lo sabemos de ante mano, siempre se ha basado en maniobras sucias para lograr lo que se propone.

Effie no por eso, podía sentirse menos nerviosa, y ya sabía cómo estaría Haymitch ― Voy a preparar un té, creo que nos caería bien a todas.

Una hora más tarde llegó Haymitch.

― Lo siento mucho ― le dijo Madge ― Y comprenderé perfectamente si la mejor decisión es que yo me vaya de aquí.

― No te irás a ningún lado a menos que así lo desees y tampoco lo hará Katniss si es lo que te preocupa. Yo no soy como tu abuelo.

― Gracias ― le dijo en voz baja Hazelle.

― Gale está afuera esperándolas.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron, no sin que antes Madge le agradeciera de nuevo a Haymitch y Effie que la aceptaran ahí.

Haymitch se sentó en el sofá y se pasó las manos por el rostro para después agarrarse el cabello.

― Necesito que me hagas un favor, Princesa y no me discutas.

Ella se sentó a su lado y tentativamente posó una mano en su espalda ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Quiero que empaques tus cosas y te vayas a casa de tu hermano.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Aquí no es seguro para ti.

― ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte, dejar a mis chicos.

― Effie ― volteó a verla y la tomó del rostro ― No puedo tenerte aquí y preocuparme por ti y por el circo todo el día. Lo de Snow fue una amenaza y ya te había dicho sobre mis sospechas de él…

― Dijo dos meses ― lo interrumpió.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué?

― Snow dijo que te daba dos meses y se volvería a poner en contacto contigo. No quiero irme Haymitch, siempre voy a estar más segura a tu lado.

― Princesa… ― se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza.

― Ya acortamos la gira para regresar al Capitolio antes porque no podré viajar y estos bebés se van a adelantar. Quiero estar a tu lado ― se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura ― Por favor.

― Solo si me prometes una cosa.

― Lo que sea.

― En el momento en que yo crea que ya no es seguro estar aquí, te marcharas a casa de tu hermano. Y…

― ¿Hay más?

― Sí, no quiero que salgas de las instalaciones si no es conmigo o con alguno de los chicos.

Effie suspiró, todo le parecía un poco exagerado, pero no quería molestarlo más, además sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, al menos no en ese momento.

― Está bien, haré como me pides. Y extremaré precauciones.

…

* * *

…

― Katniss, ¡ahí estás!

La castaña estaba cepillando a Ónix y volteó a verlo ― Hace rato no terminé de cepillarlos, así que decidí regresar aquí.

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ― le dijo, pero sonó algo molesta.

― Bonita… ― Peeta se metió al corral y le quitó el cepillo de las manos.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él la abrazara ― No quiero causarles problemas, Peeta.

― No has causado ningún problema, ¿de qué estás hablando?

― Snow tiene tiempo buscándome ― se separó para verlo a los ojos ― Vino hasta aquí, y viste lo molesto que estaba Haymitch…

― Katniss, ¿en verdad crees que, si te vas con Snow, sería la mejor solución? Abandonar este circo e irte a trabajar con ellos.

― No, por supuesto que no. Pero no sé, de alguna forma me siento culpable.

― ¿Sabes lo que nos dijo Haymitch hace rato?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― Nadie se irá a ningún lado. Tú eres su familia y no va a entregarte como si se tratara de una moneda de cambio.

― ¿En serio?

― Estás muy tensa ― se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios ― Vamos, bonita ― se acercó para susurrarle en el oído ― Conozco una forma para hacerte sentir mucho mejor y olvidar todo esto.

Ella rio ― ¿No me digas?

― Lo prometo ― se colocó una mano en el corazón ― Es muy efectiva ― levantó varias veces las cejas.

Katniss se giró hacia el caballo negro ― No me voy, me llevan ― después le susurró ― Soy débil, lo siento, pero te prometo que regresaré más tarde.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Felicidades! ― gritaron todos a su alrededor después de cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños"

― Gracias ― agradeció junto con Gloss y Cashmere, debido a que estaban festejando sus cumpleaños ya que ellos eran de mayo.

― Ese pastel es más grande y más elaborado de lo que normalmente hacen mes con mes ― dijo Darius ― Creo que aquí hay preferencias.

― No te pongas celoso, ya te festejarán a ti el próximo mes ― Katniss aceptó su abrazo.

― Descerebrada ― a continuación, la abrazó Johanna ― el próximo fin de semana, ya que oficialmente cumplas la mayoría de edad en unos días, iremos a festejar a un bar ¿de acuerdo?

― Seguro― no tenía caso discutir con su amiga, al final sabía que la obligarían a ir, aunque se negara.

Poco a poco todos los miembros del circo los felicitaron. Era extraño, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Cuando acabaron con los abrazos y felicitaciones comenzó el karaoke.

― ¿El karaoke fue tu idea? ― le preguntó a su novio.

El rubio se rascó la nuca ― Puede que yo lo haya sugerido, pero la que insistió mucho para que se hiciera fue Wiress.

― Ajá ― volteó hacia el frente donde la mujer mimo ya estaba con micrófono en mano lista para empezar con la noche de canciones.

― No puedes enojarte porque me encante escucharte cantar.

― No estoy enojada ― lo empujó con el hombro. Esa era su fiesta, tenía que relajarse y disfrutarla ― ¿Alguna petición en especial?

Él sonrió de forma traviesa ― A decir verdad, tengo varias.

― Me refiero a las canciones, listillo ― volvió a empujarlo con el hombro.

― Sorpréndeme.

Ella rio ― Deja me tomo una bebida primero para relajarme.

Cuando se paró en el micrófono ya no la invadieron los nervios de la primera vez. Si todas las noches actuaba frente a cientos de personas en el circo en los dos actos que tenía, era un poco ridículo cohibirse al cantar frente a los que ahora eran su familia.

Volteó a su izquierda y le dio la señal a Beetee para que iniciara la pista, cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que la música la llenara mientras palmaba su pierna derecha a su ritmo. Después miró al frente y le guiñó un ojo a Peeta antes de empezar a cantar ―

 _Remember those walls I built,_

 _Well baby they're tumbling down,_

 _And they didn´t even put up a fight_

 _They didn´t make the sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now._

En esta ocasión no hubo lágrimas. Sonrió y le cantó a su novio desde el corazón, y al igual que la vez anterior, todos los presentes hicieron silencio para escucharla interpretar la canción de _Halo_ de Beyoncé.

Terminó de cantar y todos la ovacionaron de pie por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco para después hacer una reverencia. Cuando iba a bajar de la tarima que hacia las veces de escenario, Delly la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

― No, por favor tienes que cantar la siguiente con nosotras ― le rogó con sus grandes ojos color avellana ― Por lo visto te gusta Beyoncé, así que no debes tener ningún problema con esta.

― Definitivamente nuestras voces sonarán mejor acompañadas por la tuya ― le dijo Sandy.

Todos aplaudían y pedían más, así que se encogió de hombros. Era su fiesta después de todo, pero no estaba preparada para la canción que pusieron a continuación.

 _All the single ladies,_

 _All the single ladies._

¡Tenían que estar bromeando! no deseaba cantar esa canción, pero ya todo mundo les aplaudía y vitoreaba y por lo que pudo ver a su lado, tanto Sandy como Delly tenían perfectamente ensayados los pasos de la canción.

― Cariño, estuviste estupenda ― le sonrió Effie cuando pasó a su lado y decidió sentarse en su mesa al darse cuenta de que Peeta estaba bromeando con Rye y Thom.

― Gracias. Deberías cantar tú.

― ¿Con esta panza? ― se señaló ― Parece que me tragué el mundo entero.

― Amiga, tienes 30 semanas y dos bebés, no te tragaste el mundo, te ves hermosa ― le sonrió Hazelle ― Yo insisto en que con Posy tenía más panza que tú y solo era un bebé.

― No sabía que cantabas, lo haces maravilloso ― le sonrió Madge quien estaba sentada a un lado de su futura suegra.

A la novia de Gale también se le notaba el embarazo, pero por los meses que tenía, su vientre era mucho menor que el de Effie. Todavía podía recordar el día que Gale llegó al circo gritando que iban a tener un niño, estaba muy emocionado.

― Gracias, no lo hago muy seguido.

― Deberías, ya quisiera yo cantar la mitad de bien que lo haces tú.

A su lado, Effie, Hazelle y Sae estaban conversando sobre el baby shower que le harían a la primera, el día de las madres. Menos mal ella ya tenía el regalo para los bebés, lo había comprado en el distrito Nueve junto con Peeta, quien no dejaba de comprar cosas para ellos cada que veía una tienda de niños, en verdad se había tomado el papel de hermano mayor.

Se quedó en la mesa de las mujeres charlando con Madge hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Haymitch tomó el micrófono ― No hagan alboroto, no voy cantar ― varios rieron ― Solo quiero decir unas breves palabras. Primero que nada, muchas felicidades a los cumpleañeros del mes, un aplauso por favor ― espero un momento a que todos aplaudieran. Después se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar ― Sé que ha habido muchas inquietudes en estos días, pero quiero decirles que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Muchos de ustedes nos conocen de toda la vida y los demás nos han llegado a conocer muy bien con el paso del tiempo, nosotros no forzamos a nadie a permanecer aquí ni nos valemos de trucos bajos para que vengan a trabajar a este circo. Ustedes saben que no solo son compañeros de trabajo para nosotros, sino que los consideramos familia, por lo tanto, no vamos a ceder a presiones ni vamos a entregar a un miembro de nuestra familia. Cada uno de ustedes ― los señaló ― Son parte esencial para este circo y para nosotros, y nos dará mucho gusto poder continuar juntos muchos años más.

Los aplausos y gritos de todos no lo dejaron continuar, por lo que solo les sonrió y agradeció.

― ¡Ahora canta, Haymitch! ― le gritaron varios.

Al final, el mago decidió complacerlos.

…

* * *

…

― ¿Ya estás más tranquila? ― Peeta le hizo a un lado el cabello antes de besarle el cuello ― Ya escuchaste a Haymitch, no irás a ningún lado.

Lo cierto era que, desde la reunión de Snow, Katniss se había sentido muy inquieta ante lo que pasaría en dos meses, pero el plazo que les había dado ese señor se había cumplido hacía dos días, ya se encontraban en el distrito Once y Haymitch había sido firme en que ella no tenía porque marcharse a ningún lado.

Cerro los ojos y respiró hondo, dejándose llevar por las caricias del rubio al tiempo que le quitaba el vestido, pero no tenía ganas de demorarse mucho en el juego previo, quería sentirlo ya. Toda la noche había imaginado el momento en que pudiera quitarle la camisa azul a rayas que traía con las mangas dobladas y los jeans de mezclilla que hacían que el trasero le luciera muy bien, sí, ahora no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su novio.

De pronto se dio vuelta y lo empujó hacia el sofá. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa tan rápido como podían sus dedos pasar el botón por el ojal, cuando la abrió la empujó por sus hombros y al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo, sus manos viajaron al cinturón, trabajando de inmediato para abrirlo.

Cuando liberó el botón del pantalón, él levantó las caderas lo necesario para bajárselo y liberar su erección y Katniss le arrebató de las manos el condón que había sacado previamente de la cartera para colocárselo ella misma.

― Calma, bonita, no me iré a ningún lado. Tenemos toda la noche.

― Lo sé, pero te necesito ya, aunque más tarde lo hagamos a tu manera ― sonrió, antes de tomarlo con la mano y guiarlo a su entrada.

Gimió contra su boca y él respiró profundamente en cuanto sus cuerpos se unieron.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Al inicio trató de ir despacio, pero se sentía demasiado impaciente y desesperada, por lo que aumentó la velocidad y al hacerlo, los dos alcanzaron el clímax de manera fuerte y demasiado deprisa.

Se inclinó contra él y echó los brazos en torno a sus hombros y él la envolvió por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó después de un rato, cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco.

― Ahora sí ― sonrió contra su pecho.

…

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

― ¡Katniss! ― escuchó la voz de Chaff.

Ella y su hermana se levantaron deprisa de la cama y fueron a abrir.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó a penas abrió la puerta.

― Es urgente que vengas a los corrales, amor. ¡Date prisa!

Una sensación extraña se asentó en su estómago, eso no podía ser bueno. En la casa de al lado, Peeta y un adormilado Rye ya estaban caminando hacia ellos para ver qué había pasado.

Sin importarle que aún traía sus pantalones del pijama y una vieja camiseta que le había robado a Peeta, se fue corriendo tras el moreno rumbo a los corrales. Solo se detuvo cuando vio a Effie de rodillas llorando junto a algo… no, no algo, era Ónix, su caballo.

Seeder y Haymitch obstruían al animal, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, se hicieron a un lado.

Las piernas le fallaron. El abdomen del animal no se movía, no estaba respirando.

― Lo siento ― dijo la veterinaria ― Está muerto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,**

 **¿Qué opinan de la amenaza de Snow? ¿Qué creen que pasará?**

 **RIP Ónix, lo siento, amaba a ese caballo de la historia.**

 **Me encantaría que me mandaran sus teorías sobre lo que creen que pasará a continuación, recuerden que ya queda menos de esta historia.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles a todos una muy Feliz Navidad, espero que la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos. Y bueno aunque lo importante no son los regalos sino la convivencia en familia, pues ojalá que Santa Clos les traiga muchos regalos. ;) Nosotros nos vamos a nuestra tierra a pasar las fiestas con la familia (y también trabajar).**

 **La próxima actualización será en 15 días, como les había dicho, quizás no lo suba tan temprano como lo hago, pero habrá actualización.**

 **El lunes pasado actualicé mi historia de Matrimonio para todos los que siguen esa otra historia y esa sí se actualizará el siguiente lunes también para que estén pendientes.**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, por ustedes no la he abandonado: claudiacobos79, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Brujita22, Carla, BrendaTHG, AdyMellark87, Ilovehayffie y SiziGuez.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	55. Olvidar la tristeza

Capítulo 54

 **Olvidar la tristeza**

Ónix está muerto.

Frente a él, Katniss se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de paja y abrazó al animal. Peeta estaba paralizado, se sentía asustado por lo que ESO significaba.

A un lado, Effie estaba hincada en el suelo y también abrazaba al caballo.

― Vamos, princesa ― Haymitch trató de ponerla en pie, pero ella se negaba a separarse del fallecido animal.

― Mi bebé ― dijo entre sollozos ― No es justo.

Él conocía perfectamente el amor que ella le tenía a todos los caballos.

Rye de inmediato se puso a un lado de ella ― Mamá tienes que calmarte ― colocó una mano en su espalda. Ella se negaba a escucharlo ― Tienes que pensar en los bebés ― le colocó una mano sobre el vientre. En ese instante ella volteó a verlo y lo abrazó por el cuello. Su hermano le acarició el cabello y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Aunque él y sus hermanos querían a Effie como a una madre, Rye siempre había tenido una conexión especial con ella. Finalmente, entre su hermano y Haymitch pudieron ponerla de pie.

Katniss se giró hacia Seeder, traía el rostro lleno de lágrimas ― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

La veterinaria se encontraba también claramente afectada ― No lo sé, tengo que hacer algunas pruebas, pero encontré una hoja de adelfa aquí cerca, está planta es venenosa y pudo haberle ocasionado un ataque al corazón si la ingirió.

― Pero… aquí no hay de esas plantas, estoy segura.

― No lo sé ― dijo a modo de disculpas la morena.

― Murió envenenado por la planta ― comentó Haymitch ― Debimos hacer una mejor limpieza del lugar antes de poner aquí los corrales.

Peeta lo entendió de inmediato, esa sería la versión oficial que le darían a todos sobre lo sucedido al caballo.

Prim lloraba de manera silenciosa a unos pasos de él mientras observaba a su hermana, sabía que su cuñada no le tenía tanto amor a los caballos, sino que estaba más triste por el dolor que la muerte de Ónix le causaba a Katniss, y como él, le estaba dando espacio para que se despidiera.

Ya no pudo aguantar más, se agachó para colocarse a un lado de su novia y la abrazó, ella sin dudarlo le devolvió el abrazo enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

― Rye, lleva a Effie a la casa y no digas nada a nadie ― le indicó el mago a su hermano ― Chaff y Seeder, vengan conmigo.

Aún era temprano, solo ellos se encontraban en la carpa de los animales en ese momento.

― Lo siento mucho, bonita ― susurró sobre el cabello de su novia.

― No estaba esa planta aquí ayer, Peeta. Ónix estaba bien, ensayé con él no presentaba signos de intoxicación ― se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Él no sabía qué decirle, pero le partía el alma verla llorando así ― Debemos esperar a que Seeder mande analizar su sangre y le practiquen una autopsia.

― ¡Quiero ver a los demás! ― dijo de pronto Katniss y se separó de él ― Necesito verlos.

Sabía que ya habían hecho eso, asegurarse de que los otros estuvieran bien, pero si ayudaba a tranquilizarla, sin duda la acompañaría.

Cuando se giraron para ir hacia los otros corceles, algo llamó la atención de Katniss sobre la paja en el suelo.

― No… ― pronunció y se agachó para tomar una pequeña bolita negra.

― ¿Qué es? ― frunció el ceño y se acercó a ver lo que ella había recogido.

― Es una jaula de noche.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― Es una baya venenosa, si la comes mueres en cuestión de segundos.

― ¿Crees que eso mató a Ónix?

― ¡Éstas solo se encuentran en el bosque del distrito Doce!

― ¿Estás segura?

― ¡Lo estoy! ¿sabes lo que significa? ― su tono de voz ahora era molesto y de inmediato caminó hasta donde estaba Haymitch con los otros para mostrárselo.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa, sus miedos habían sido confirmados, habían envenenado a propósito al caballo.

…

* * *

…

Pánico. Esa palabra era la que mejor describía lo que sentía en ese momento.

Envenenaron al caballo con una baya que solo se encontraba en el distrito Doce. Eso no era más que una advertencia de parte de Snow quién apenas hacía tres días se había puesto en contacto con él por una respuesta sobre la petición que le había hecho respecto a Katniss.

Ya había hablado con Jack, Brutus, Finnick y Bannock, quienes en ese momento estaban inspeccionando las jaulas de todos los animales para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien.

Había interrogado al guardia de seguridad junto con Chaff, pero el hombre les aseguró que solo se distrajo un momento para ir al baño. No importaba, la persona que se había atrevido a hacer eso era sin duda habilidosa y los había estado espiando, era obvio tenían muchos puntos débiles por los que podían ingresar al circo sin ser descubiertos.

Contrataría más seguridad, ese mismo día comenzarían a trabajar con ellos más guardias y Beetee se encargaría de colocar cámaras de seguridad por todo el lugar.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar. Habían matado uno de sus animales, pero ahora temía por su familia, y con esto se refería a todos los miembros del circo, sin embargo, no podía caer en su juego y entregarle a la chica Everdeen.

No podía dejarlo ganar.

Volteó hacia la carpa rosa. Necesitaba ver como se encontraba a Effie y tomar una importante decisión.

― Tranquilo, muchacho.

Haymitch se giró hacia Sae. La mujer sostenía la baraja del Tarot entre sus manos.

― Necesito ver cómo se encuentra mi esposa.

― Lo sé, pero si te ve entrar ahí con esa cara que traes, solo vas a asustarla ― se acercó y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo ― Ven conmigo, te prepararé un té y después irás con ella. Rye y Hazelle le hacen compañía, no está sola.

No quería ir, pero no tenía mucha opción cuando los dedos largos y huesudos de Sae se cerraban a su alrededor como grilletes.

Entró a su casa y se dejó caer en la silla de la mesa de la cocina.

La vieja adivina ya tenía el agua preparada para un té y le agregó un poco de licor a la taza.

― Estoy tratando de dejarlo, lo sabes ¿no? ― tenía meses cortando su consumo de alcohol, se lo había prometido a Effie.

― Por supuesto, muchacho, pero en este momento lo necesitas.

Él asintió y le dio un trago de buen agrado a la taza que la mujer colocó en sus manos.

― Envenenaron al caballo y estoy seguro de que fue Snow ― comentó cuando puso la taza en la mesa.

― Lo sé.

El mago levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos ― ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar? ¿Haz visto algo en las cartas?

― No hay más muertes, puedes estar tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero no está demás tomar precauciones.

Él se cubrió el rostro con las manos un momento y respiró hondo.

― Pero… ― dijo la mujer.

Rio aun con el rostro cubierto ― Siempre hay un pero, ¿no?

― Enfrentarás situaciones difíciles. Tendrás que tomar algunas decisiones. Es mejor ser precavidos.

Eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada como esperaba, excepto por la parte en la que no veía muertes. Sae no se equivocaba.

― Snow…

― Ese hombre no terminará bien, ya lo verás. Llegará un momento en el que todo lo que ha hecho será arrojado a su cara y se le exigirán respuestas.

Ya sabía lo que seguía, hablaría del karma o algo parecido y como todas las personas pagan en esta vida el mal que han hecho, pero no quería escucharlo.

― Gracias por el té, ahora iré a ver a mi esposa ― se puso de pie para marcharse.

― Serás un gran padre, Haymitch ― le dijo la adivina cuando iba a salir por la puerta ― Lo has sido todos estos años y lo serás pronto de tus cuates.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí para dirigirse directo a su casa.

Cuando llegó, Hazelle iba de salida.

― Está bien ― le aseguró ― Se tranquilizó y ahora mismo está dormida. Rye está con ella.

― Gracias.

La psicóloga colocó brevemente la mano sobre su antebrazo antes de salir de la carpa.

Haymitch suspiró antes de entrar a la casa y procurando hacer el menor ruido, se dirigió a su recámara. Cuando abrió a la puerta, vio a Effie dormida de lado sobre la cama y a Rye sentado en el taburete del tocador sin despegar la vista de ella.

― Gracias, chico ― colocó una mano sobre su hombro ― Ahora yo me encargo.

― Me avisas cualquier cosa ― le dijo en un susurro.

― Lo haré.

El chico Mellark se marchó finalmente, aunque se mostraba renuente a dejarla, sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y eso lo tranquilizaba pues sabía que, en su ausencia, ella estaba bien cuidada.

Se subió con cuidado a la cama y acostándose atrás de Effie, la abrazó.

…

* * *

…

El ánimo general de la gente del circo había decaído un poco, aunque trataban de hacer su mejor esfuerzo durante las funciones. La sonrisa de Katniss era completamente forzada y sabía que trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras ejecutaba su acto ecuestre montada en Ámbar.

Peeta la observaba tras las cortinas por miedo a que pasara algo durante el acto y quería estar preparado para auxiliarla si era necesario, ya que sabía que la mente de su novia no estaba cien por ciento enfocada en lo que hacía.

― ¿Sigue deprimida? ― se acercó a su lado Johanna.

― Como era de esperarse.

― Me imagino, si Snow le hubiera hecho algo a alguno de mis tigres lo habría hecho pedacitos con un hacha.

― Sabes que no debemos afirmar eso en voz alta ― volteó a su alrededor. Haymitch les había dejado a todos muy en claro que el caballo había muerto por la ingesta de una planta venenosa, aunque la mayoría conocía la verdad.

― Relájate. No hay nadie prestándonos atención ― ella también se puso a observar a Katniss ― Mañana es su cumpleaños ¿no? Quizás se anime un poco.

Él apretó los labios ― No estoy muy seguro, todo lo que planee para su cumpleaños ahora me parece fuera de lugar y ya me dijo en un par de ocasiones que no desea hacer nada por su cumpleaños.

― No le hagas caso. Lo que la descerebrada necesita es una dosis de tus cursilerías para sentirse mejor.

― ¿Cursilerías?

― Ya sabes, flores, corazones, paseos al aire libre tomados de la mano, esas cosas que te gusta hacer. Y si necesitas ayuda para hacerla salir del circo ― se encogió de hombros ― cuenta conmigo.

Volteó a verla ― Gracias ― y regresó la vista a la pista. Después de un momento le comentó ― Quizás no sea una mala idea.

― ¿Qué?

― Que ustedes vengan con nosotros. También podría decirle a Rye y a Delly.

― Espera un momento.

― ¿Te vas a echar para atrás? ― rio.

― Siempre y cuando no hayas planeado una comida en el campo y quieras que nos vistamos de meseros o alguna ridiculez por el estilo.

― Originalmente había planeado una comida al aire libre, gracias ― levantó las cejas ― por hacerlo sonar como un plan tonto. Creo que solo dejaré el paseo en limosina por la ciudad y podemos ir a comer a un restaurante.

― Paseo en limosina ¿eh? A ti te encanta hacer las cosas en grande.

Finalizó el acto de Katniss y ambos se hicieron a un lado cuando la castaña entró con los corceles tras las cortinas. De inmediato, Chaff y Jack la ayudaron a guiar a los caballos afuera.

Él se acercó a Katniss cuando desmontó a Ámbar, traía los ojos muy rojos y en cuanto lo vio, le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó que lágrimas silenciosas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

― Lo extraño mucho ― le susurró.

― Lo sé ― él retiró las lágrimas con sus manos ― lo siento mucho ― juntó la frente con la suya por un momento ― Vamos ― la tomó de la mano ― Tenemos permiso de retirarnos antes de que finalice.

Ella asintió. Claramente no estaba de humor para interactuar con el público y mucho menos tomarse fotografías con ellos o firmar autógrafos.

Esta tristeza solamente el tiempo la haría más llevadera.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Anda, Katniss! ― le insistió una vez más Prim ― Ponte el vestido azul, te ves hermosa en él.

― ¡No quiero hacer nada! No tengo ánimos de salir ― se dejó caer en su cama.

― No, no, no, no ― su hermana se acercó y la jaló tomándola de las manos hasta que la sentó ― Es tu cumpleaños y no te vas a quedar encerrada aquí llorando.

― ¡Exacto! Es mi cumpleaños y quiero quedarme encerrada aquí, gracias ― comentó testaruda.

― Sabes que Peeta planeó algo especial para ti.

― Le dije que no quería hacer nada, debió cancelarlo.

― Ya lo conoces, no soporta verte así y yo tampoco. Por favor, Katniss, creo que te hará muy bien salir del circo ― rogó de nuevo su hermana.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe ― ¡Descerebrada! ― gritó Johanna.

Ella cerró los ojos y de nuevo se recostó en la cama, como si pudiera desaparecer solo con hacer eso.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― la domadora la tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie de un solo jalón, era mucho más fuerte que Prim ― ¡Felicidades! ― la abrazó ― Pero ¿por qué no te has cambiado aún?

― No quiere salir ― Prim se sentó en la cama de enfrente y se cruzó de brazos ― A ver si tú puedes hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de que se ponga ese vestido azul.

Johanna se puso las manos en las caderas ― Te vas a cambiar de ropa o lo haré yo por ti y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. Peeta planeó algo para subirte el ánimo y no vas a desairar a mi cuñado.

Resopló. No podría salirse con la suya.

…

* * *

…

Peeta le dijo que cerrara los ojos cuando se acercaron a la salida.

― ¡Ábrelos!

Ella se quedó observando la gran limosina negra.

― Su transporte está listo, señorita ― le sonrió, al tiempo que el chofer sostenía la puerta abierta.

― ¿Es una limosina? ― preguntó incrédula ― ¿Rentaste una limosina?

― No, es un tractor. ¡Sube ya o lo haremos nosotros primero! ― comentó Johanna, lo que le ganó una mala mirada de Peeta.

Katniss suspiró y se metió al gran auto en el la esperaba un ramo de flores. Sonrió, Peeta siempre era muy detallista.

― ¡Vaya! Es muy amplio ― Delly le sonrió tomando asiento frente a ella.

El interior de la limosina tenía asientos de piel, pantallas, un bar y estéreo.

Un vidrio oscuro los mantenía aislados completamente del conductor, dándoles privacidad para hacer lo que quisieran.

― ¿Todo lo del bar está incluido? ― preguntó Rye, quien de inmediato abrió el frigobar.

― Lo está, pero recuerda que tenemos función en la noche ― le recordó Peeta.

― No sean aguafiestas ― sonrió Johanna ― Solo tomaremos un poco para relajarnos.

Katniss se preparó mentalmente para fingir una sonrisa y tratar de mejorar el ánimo con tal de darle gusto a sus amigos. Nunca esperó que realmente se divertiría en ese paseo por la ciudad.

Dos vasos de vodka arándano, la música de moda a todo volumen, y los comentarios graciosos de sus cuñados, lograron relajarla.

― ¡Ven, Katniss! ― le tendió la mano Delly.

Johanna, la rubia y ella se asomaron por el quemacocos del coche.

― Esto es muy divertido, aunque sin duda sería mejor si fuera de noche ― dijo la novia de Rye.

La domadora extendió los brazos ― ¡Soy la reina del mundo! ― gritó ― Siempre quise hacer eso ― rio con las otras dos.

Katniss cerró los ojos, disfrutando del viento contra su rostro que le alborotaba el cabello, dejando que sus tristes pensamientos fueran arrastrados lejos de ella, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Quería llorar, pero en su lugar rio, cantó y gritó sin importarle lo que pensaran las personas que los veían desde otros autos y tocaban sus bocinas para saludarlas.

― ¡Ahora veo qué era lo divertido de rentar una de estas! ― Johanna se dejó caer en el asiento a un lado de Bannock ― En la preparatoria, el grupo de chicos populares siempre llegaban en limosinas a los bailes.

― A mí me impresiona más lo amplió que son los asientos y el bar ― Rye levantó varias veces las cejas ― ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos hacer aquí? ― se abalanzó sobre Delly y la besó.

― ¡Eh! ― protestaron los demás ― Hagan eso en privado.

― Ésta es la fiesta de Katniss, compórtate Rye o renta tu propia limosina ― le dijo Bannock ― Si alguien tiene permiso de portarse mal aquí, esos son Peeta y su novia.

Katniss se sonrojó al sentir los ojos de todos sobre ellos.

― Creo que después de la comida, deberíamos dejar que Peeta y Katniss regresen solos al circo en el auto, nosotros podemos pedir un taxi.

― No es necesario… ― comenzó a decir, pero la mano de su novio le apretó la pierna en ese momento haciéndola callar de inmediato.

La comida fue deliciosa. Katniss se dio cuenta lo mucho que le agradaba en verdad convivir con sus cuñados, después de todo salir en parejas no fue tan mala idea.

― ¿La pasaste bien? ― le preguntó Peeta una vez que regresaron a la limosina.

El resto como les habían dicho, tomaron un taxi y partieron hacia el circo.

― Gracias por todo, Peeta ― recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y se giró hacia un lado para verlo, después tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos ― Sabes como hacer un día realmente especial.

― No me gusta verte triste.

― No puedo olvidar lo que pasó tan rápido ― sacudió la cabeza, no iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo, no después de todo lo que su novio se había esforzado por hacerla sonreír en su cumpleaños.

Peeta subió la mano con la que había entrelazado los dedos con la suya y la besó en el dorso. Después se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

El besó empezó suave, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza erótica que conocían muy bien y de pronto se encontró recostada sobre el largo asiento con el rubio sobre ella.

― Peeta… ― lo empujó ligeramente en el pecho con una mano ― El chofer está adelante, ni creas que vamos a hacer nada más aquí.

― Pero no puede vernos ni escucharnos ― se agachó para besarle el cuello, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

― Sí, pero no quiero que lleguemos y nos encuentre… ― abrió mucho los ojos y levantó una ceja ― Tú sabes…

― De acuerdo, entonces será la opción b.

― ¿Opción b? ― de pronto lanzó un grito cuando Peeta introdujo las manos bajo su falda de un tirón le bajó su ropa interior. Después se la sacó por completo y la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

― Así no podría ver nada, solo bajo la falda del vestido y listo.

Ella rio, pero su risa se transformó en un gemido cuando su novio colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Olvidó todo. Por un momento no había dolor, no había tristezas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos la hayan pasado muy bien y les deseo de todo corazón lo mejor para este 2018.**

 **Mil disculpas por publicar hasta ahora, pero tuve semanas muy agitadas y espero volver a tomar el ritmo anterior poco a poco.**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Tiene razón Haymitch en sentirse preocupado?**

 **¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me alegra mucho saber que la siguen leyendo y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Amortetia89, Ilovehayffie, Sizi, claudiacobos79, BrendaTHG, Nepomucena y Brujita22.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	56. Regreso al Doce

Capítulo 55

 **Regreso al Doce**

― ¡Vamos, niña! Este es tu baby shower, se supone que debes estar más contenta o al menos haznos creer eso ― le guiñó un ojo Sae.

― Estoy contenta y les agradezco mucho todo esto que han hecho por mí ― señaló alrededor con las manos ― ¡Se los juro! Es solo que no quiero irme al Capitolio.

― Amiga ― le dijo Hazelle ― Solo te nos estás adelantando unas cuantas semanas, es lo mejor. Estoy segura de que en casa de tu hermano podrás descansar más y estarás bien cuidada. Te lo digo yo que pasé por cuatro embarazos, la última etapa es la más pesada y con dos bebés, no me quiero ni imaginar como has de sentirte y eso sin contar que el doctor ya te dijo que no vas a llegar a las cuarenta semanas y el parto será una cesárea programada. Piensa en ti y los bebés.

― Sí, tienes razón ― se forzó a sonreír y mostrarse alegre lo mejor que pudo fingir.

― ¡Muy bien! ― aplaudió Annie ― Es hora de abrir los regalos.

En el jardín, entre las casas rodantes, todas las mujeres del circo le habían organizado una fiesta por la próxima llegada de sus bebés. Todo estaba decorado de rosa y celeste con bellos detalles y muchos globos, y como la conocían a la perfección habían puesto especial atención en que todo estuviera combinado, incluyendo los platos, vasos, cubiertos y manteles. El pastel era parte de la decoración y qué podía decir de él si lo habían elaborado sus chicos, era de tres pisos con muchos adornos de bebés como pequeños zapatitos, sonajas, chupones, biberones y ositos.

Ella sabía en el fondo que todo eso era motivo para sentirse más feliz y no solo actuar como si lo estuviera, pero se encontraba muy sentimental y Haymitch había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que se iría a vivir al Capitolio con su hermano y cuñada hasta que el circo llegara allá, ya que no podía sentirse tranquilo con ella ahí, por tal motivo, al día siguiente partiría hacia la capital del país.

― ¡Abre el mío primero! ― Cashmere caminó hacia ella y le tendió una bolsa de regalo.

Tomó la bolsa y sonrió, después de todo abrir regalos siempre la había emocionado. Sacó dos trajecitos de bebés que hizo que todas las presentes rieran ― Que Haymitch continúe llamando a mis hijos Leia y Luke, no quiere decir que se llamaran así ― volteó los dos trajecitos hacia el resto de las mujeres para que los vieran mejor.

Cashmere rio ― Lo sé, pero los vi y no pude resistirme. Además, estoy segura de que a Haymitch le encantaran.

― Muchas gracias ― se volteó para darle un abrazó a su amiga ― Para mi princesa y mi pequeño Jedi ― los guardó de nuevo en la bolsa.

Una a una fueron entregándole los regalos y absolutamente todos la dejaban emocionada al punto de las lágrimas, además que habían procurado que todo fuera a juego, mamelucos, baberos, trajecitos, calcetitas, moños y bandas para la cabeza.

Hazelle le entregó una bolsa ― Estos los hice yo, pero estoy segura de que te gustarán ― su amiga era muy hábil con la máquina de coser ― Es una cubierta de lactancia ― dijo en cuanto Effie extendió una amplia tela ― así podrás amamantar a tus hijos con más confianza.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― había elegido una tela blanca con arabescos negros y una franja color fiusha y le había colocado con lazo de satín negro para sujetarlo del cuello con un moño. Su amiga conocía muy bien sus gustos.

― Eso no es todo, todavía hay algo más en la bolsa.

Effie sacó una tela larga del fondo de ésta.

― Es un rebozo para el bebé, con dos creo que te vendrá de mucha utilidad y lo usarás mucho.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― le dio un abrazo.

El regalo de Katniss, a continuación, la sorprendió, era un hermoso tutu de bailarina y un pequeño trajecito de mago― ¡Los amo! ― exclamó.

Katniss se sonrojó un poco ― Bueno, no todo el crédito es mío. Peeta me ayudó a elegirlos.

La rubia le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica y sí, podía imaginarse a Peeta eligiendo cuidadosamente ese regalo para los bebés, ya de por sí, le había comprado un montón de ropita.

Cuando terminó de abrir todos los regalos de sus amigas, aparecieron Haymitch y los chicos Mellark.

― Nosotros también queremos darte nuestros regalos.

Ella volteó a verlos con una gran sonrisa ― ¿Me compraron regalos por el baby shower?

― No estábamos muy seguros de cómo funcionaba esto, princesa. Sabía que era una fiesta de mujeres, pero no sabía si ibas a esperar algo de nosotros.

― Más vale prevenir que lamentar ― comentó Bannock.

― Sí, mamá. No queríamos que te enfadaras y nos arrancaras la cabeza a todos por insensibles ― sonrió Rye.

― Oh, mis chicos. Con ustedes jamás me enfadaría, en todo caso me molestaría con Haymitch.

― ¡Eh! ― protestó su esposo.

Las mujeres a su alrededor rieron.

― Ahorita se las regreso ― les dijo el mago antes de tenderle una mano.

La guiaron al interior de su casa rodante, hasta dejarla parada frente a la puerta de la segunda habitación que tenía la casa, en la que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas para desocuparla y prepararla para los bebés.

Volteó a ver a su esposo antes de girar la perilla, sentía emoción ante lo que encontraría al otro lado.

― Adelante, princesa.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

En el centro de la recámara se encontraba una cuna de caoba, a un lado pegada a la pared, una cómoda con doble cajonera y un cambiador a juego. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por hermosos cuadros de óleo con personajes de caricatura representando diferentes actos circenses.

― La dejamos sin habla ― escuchó la voz de Rye a su espalda.

Ella no volteó, seguía muy ocupada admirando todo a su alrededor.

― Sí, muchacho, pero eso no necesariamente es bueno ― esta ves habló su esposo ― O le gustó mucho que está muy emocionada para hablar o está planeando nuestro asesinato en su mente.

― ¡Lo amo! ― les dijo y se volteó para verlos con lágrimas en los ojos ― ¡No puedo creer que hayan comprado esto!

― ¿En verdad te gustó, princesa?

― Es demasiado que quiero llorar ― las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Peeta fue el primero en acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

― Muchas gracias, cariño ― le dijo.

― Si no te gusta algo podemos cambiarlo. No estaba muy seguro de los cuadros, pero si lo prefieres puedo pintar otros.

― ¿Qué dices? Me encantan ― le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A continuación, abrazó a Rye, Bannock y por último a Haymitch a quién dio un corto beso en los labios ― Gracias por todo. No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de la cuna ― La había visto en un aparador de una tienda de bebés del distrito Siete, pero cuando entró a pedir informes le dijeron que ya estaba vendida.

Caminó hacia la cuna y pasó sus manos por la pulida madera. Era perfecta.

Las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a caer, ya que había abierto la llave no había manera de cerrarla.

― Si sigues llorando ― se le acercó Rye y pasó un brazo por sus hombros ― Nos llevaremos todo.

― Es solo que… no quiero irme ― volteó hacia Haymitch como implorándole con los ojos ― Los voy a extrañar a todos.

― ¡Por favor, Effie! Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre esto. No es como si nos fuéramos a separar toda la vida, solo serán cuatro semanas.

― Además no estarás sola ― Rye le dio un ligero apretón ― Yo estaré contigo.

Suspiró, en el fondo sabía que nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

…

* * *

…

Effie se había marchado hacía casi dos semanas y su ausencia se sentía en el circo.

Esa mujer era la batería que mantenía muy activos a todos los miembros del circo.

Katniss se sentó en la mesa de siempre a tomar el desayuno, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, al día siguiente partirían al Doce y solo de pensar en su distrito, un miedo crecía en su interior.

Johanna y Prim se sentaron a su lado conversando sobre lo mucho que había crecido Buttercup, pero ella no podía concentrarse en su charla, su mente estaba distraída por temas más oscuros.

― Anoche hablé con él ― Delly se sentó frente a ella, estaba charlando con Madge ― Estaba muy emocionado porque acompañó a Effie a un ultrasonido y vio a los bebés.

― ¿En serio? Es una lástima que haya tenido que partir antes al Capitolio, estoy segura de que aquí hubiera estado bien cuidada, digo es prácticamente imposible mantener quieta a esa mujer ― rio ― pero nos la hubiéramos ingeniado para que descansara lo suficiente, además Haymitch debió estar presente en ese ultrasonido de sus hijos, yo sinceramente no me imagino ir a una revisión sin Gale a mi lado.

A su lado la domadora y su hermana habían concluido su charla y escucharon el comentario de Madge.

― ¿Crees que Haymitch quería que Effie se fuera al Capitolio? ― preguntó Johanna con algo de molestia en la voz.

― Bueno, no, pero por lo que he notado es un hombre muy precavido y algo paranoico por decirlo de una manera con el tema de la seguridad.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos― Oh, oh ― pensó. Era claro que la rubia no sabía la verdad tras las acciones de Haymitch. Colocó una mano sobre la pierna de su amiga para que no fuera a decir nada, pero por supuesto, los comentarios de la novia de Gale habían hecho que el volcán en su interior hiciera erupción.

― ¿Algo paranoico? ― la esposa de Bannock rio ― Esto es por culpa de tu querido abuelo.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! ― exclamó y golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano ― ¿En verdad te creíste el cuento de que el caballo, Ónix, murió por comer una planta venenosa?

― Johanna ― trató de advertirle Katniss que parara, pero la castaña continuó.

― ¿No fue así?

― ¡Lo envenenaron! ― tronó los dedos frente a su rostro ― ¡Abre los ojos! Todo esto fue obra de tu abuelo. Una advertencia más para Haymitch porque quiere a Katniss trabajando en su circo. Y todo esto ¿por qué? Porque su nieta está de arrimada viviendo aquí porque le abrió las piernas a Gale y ahora está embarazada.

― ¡Johanna! ― exclamó Delly ― Madge entendemos que…

La chica no las escuchó más, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se marchó de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.

― No era necesario decirle todo eso ― le dijo Katniss.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Jo? ― preguntó Delly ― La alteraste, recuerda que está embarazada.

― Era hora que alguien se lo dijera ― estaba enojada ― Todos en este circo se la están pelando por velar por la seguridad y mantener al maniaco de su abuelo lo más alejando posible, para que venga ella con sus comentarios de que Haymitch es paranoico.

Sabía en el fondo que, en parte, Johanna tenía razón, pero esa no había sido la mejor manera de decírselo. Gale sin duda se molestaría.

…

* * *

…

― Katniss, querida, te equivocaste de nuevo ― le comentó Cashmere desde el suelo con algo de fastidio, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

Estaban ensayando el nuevo acto para la próxima temporada del circo, pero la verdad ella no podía concentrarse mucho.

― Lo sé y lo siento mucho ― se giró en las telas para poder bajarse, y a su lado, Peeta hizo lo mismo ― Tengo mi mente en otro lado.

― Lo noté ― la rubia suspiró ― Está bien, mañana nos vamos y sé que es un distractor, continuaremos los ensayos en el Doce.

― Gracias ― Katniss tomó su toalla y botella de agua, y junto con Peeta, salió de la gran carpa.

― ¿Qué pasa, bonita? Ya tienes varios días así, no creas que no lo he notado.

― No es nada ― no quería hablar de sus miedos.

― Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ― Peeta la tomó de la mano e hizo que se detuviera ― Es el regreso al Doce, ¿no?

Ella exhaló, bajó la mirada y pateo una piedra ― Sí.

El rubio la tomó del mentón para que volteara a verlo ― ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

― No… bueno… no sé ― sacudió la cabeza.

― También es difícil para mí regresar allá, los pocos recuerdos de mi familia están en ese distrito, además de la tumba de mis padres.

Lo había olvidado, Peeta también había sufrido un gran trauma en ese distrito. Ambos habían tenido pérdidas que lamentaban.

― Hablemos ― le dijo finalmente y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano.

― Vamos a la casa, prepararé algo.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la casa de Peeta, Gale pasó frente a ellos caminando deprisa y se veía muy molesto.

― ¡Oh no! ― dijo ella y lo siguió con la mirada.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Creo que va tras Johanna ― lo jaló de la mano ― ¡Vamos!

Mientras se dirigían casi corriendo hacia la jaula de los tigres donde Johanna y Bannock entrenaban a esa hora, el rubio le preguntó qué había pasado.

― Durante el desayuno, a Jo se le soltó la lengua y puede que le dijera algunas cosas a Madge, estaba molesta.

― ¡Johanna! ― gritó Gale cuando se acercó a la jaula.

― Quieres bajar la voz ― se acercó Bannock desde el interior ― Estamos ensayando un nuevo acto y vas a alterar a los animales con tus gritos, ¿quieres que se nos echen encima?

― Necesito hablar con tu esposa ― comentó el castaño todavía molesto.

La domadora volteó e hizo un gesto de fastidio. Sin darle la espalda a los tigres, salió de la jaula junto con Bannock.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― se cruzó de brazos.

― Saber ¿por qué demonios le dijiste todo eso a Madge acerca de su abuelo?

― Vaya, no aguantó para irte con el chisme.

― Ella no me lo dijo, pero ha estado llorando desde la mañana, uno de mis hermanos te vio hablando con ella en el desayuno y supo que la molestaste porque salió de ahí de inmediato.

― Bueno, ¡ya era hora de que lo supiera!

― La dejaste alterada y te recuerdo que está embarazada.

― Effie también está embarazada y ahora mismo no puede estar con su esposo porque Haymitch temé por su seguridad y todo es culpa del maldito Snow.

― Es culpa de Coriolanus Snow, no de Madge.

― Tomate, jitomate ― movió la mano ― Es lo mismo.

― Cuidado, Johanna ― dio un paso al frente.

Bannock de inmediato se puso frente a la domadora y empujó a Gale por el pecho ― ¡Cuidado tú, Hawthorne! Y vigila el tono con el que te diriges a mi esposa.

Peeta decidió intervenir, colocándose en medio de los dos, y después con más cuidado empujó a Gale ― Vamos, hombre. Ya déjalo.

― No vuelvas a acercarte a Madge ― la señaló con un dedo antes de girarse molesto y marcharse.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso, Jo? ― le preguntó Bannock.

― ¡Nada!

El rubio levantó una ceja.

― ¡De acuerdo! ― levantó los brazos ― Es solo que hubieras escuchado a esa tipa durante el desayuno, diciendo que Effie debería estar aquí pero que Haymitch era un paranoico y sobreprotector y había decidido mandarla fuera… ― se encogió de hombros ― ¡Me molesté y estallé!

El mayor de los Mellark se pasó una mano por la frente ― Entiendo tu molestia, muñeca. En verdad, lo hago, yo extraño muchísimo a Effie, pero por poco y me agarro a golpes con Hawthorne por esto y créeme que lo que menos necesita Haymitch en este momento son problemas de este tipo.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú la escuchase, ¿no, Katniss? ― la arquera estaba a punto de marcharse con Peeta y se detuvo.

― Sí ― se limitó a contestar.

― La tienen en una burbuja rosa y quieren ocultar los problemas que ha causado desde su llegada ― continuó Johanna con sus explicaciones.

― Estoy de acuerdo contigo y créeme que también estoy molesto, pero esa chica no se va a ir de aquí y no quiero tener problemas cada vez que me cruce con mi amigo debido a su novia. ¿De acuerdo?

― Está bien ― contestó molesta.

Katniss y Peeta aprovecharon ese momento para marcharse.

― Estás muy callada ― Peeta abrió la puerta de la casa ― ¿Fue por lo de Johanna y Gale?

Ella suspiró y se fue directo a sentar en el sofá ― Más bien lo que dijo ella. No puedo evitar pensar… ― negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ― él se sentó a su lado y tomó la trenza que colgaba por su hombro para pasar lentamente la punta sobre su cuello, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas ― Dime ― la presionó.

― Que siento que los problemas que ha habido en el circo no empezaron con la llegada de Madge, sino con la mía.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― él frunció el ceño.

― Peeta, en el fondo tú también debes saberlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Snow tras de mí? El hecho de que Madge este aquí solo fue una excusa, pero con o sin ella, tarde o temprano hubiera seguido insistiendo.

― No, Katniss, no puedes pensar así. Ese hombre no puede vivir de chantajes y mantener a las personas que trabajan con él bajo amenazas.

― Es como me siento ― bajó la vista a sus manos ― Y también está el hecho de que mañana estaremos en el Doce. No quiero volver.

― No dejare que nada te pase en el Doce, ni a ti ni a Prim. Ahora están a salvo, Katniss.

― Lo sé, es solo… no sé… me siento como ansiosa, y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre y la granja todo lo que quedó atrás.

― Con el tiempo será más fácil, ya lo verás ― el rubio se inclinó y le besó el hombro. Después colocó la mano en su mejilla y la besó en los labios.

Katniss respondió al beso, pero lo detuvo antes de que escalara más ― Basta ― sonrió ― Tenemos mucho trabajo y sabes lo que terminaremos haciendo si sigues así.

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ― le sonrió travieso.

― Hemos abusado mucho de la ausencia de Rye ¿no crees? Prácticamente me la vivo aquí y no salimos de tu cama.

― Insisto ¿y qué tiene de malo?

Ella rio, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano ― Vamos mejor a trabajar.

…

* * *

…

Tenían ya cuatro días en el distrito Doce.

Katniss sonrió al público, estaba a punto de terminar su acto ecuestre. Todos los nervios que había sentido sobre volver al distrito habían desaparecido, aunque no se había atrevido a abandonar las instalaciones del circo, porque prefería pensar que se trataba solo de un distrito más.

Entre la audiencia había rostros conocidos, excompañeros de la escuela y amigos de Prim que se mostraron muy emocionados y sorprendidos al verlas.

Poco a poco se había corrido la voz de que las hermanas Everdeen habían regresado y trabajaban ahora para el circo, lo que atraía a más curiosos.

Al final de cada función, en contra de lo que le dictaba su buen juicio, Katniss y Prim salían con los demás a dar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías, pues su presciencia ayudaba a la venta de más artículos promocionales y le debían tanto a al circo, que la castaña se forzaba a permanecer tranquila y responder las preguntas sobre lo que había sido de su vida ese año cuando la interrogaban sus conocidos y simplemente esperar junto con los otros a que todos se retiraran.

Peeta no se alejaba de ella en ningún momento para su tranquilidad.

― ¿Estás bien, bonita? ― era una pregunta que le hacía a cada rato desde que habían llegado al distrito.

Ella le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y se giró para firmar un poster que le entregó una pequeña niña.

Volteó al otro lado. Prim charlaba animadamente con su amiga Rebeca, y aunque sabía que su hermana extrañaba a la chica, en ningún momento le había reclamado su decisión de dejarlo todo atrás y huir con el circo en lugar de buscar algún otro tipo de solución.

Katniss había buscado la manera de permanecer junto con su hermana y poner la mayor distancia entre ellas y los malos recuerdos, y agradecía infinitamente la madurez que tenía Prim a veces para entender la situación.

― Fue un gusto verte a ti también, Katniss ― le dijo Rebeca.

― Gracias, salúdame a tu abuela de mi parte.

― Con gusto ― sonrió la chica antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Prim ― ¡Vendré de nuevo! Y me aseguraré de que todos los de la clase vengan, te ves hermosa y apuesto a que vas a dejarlos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Seth.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro personas más en la fila y darían por concluido ese día, así que colocando de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro, le agradeció a la siguiente familia que pasó para tomarse una foto con ella por haber asistido a la reunión.

Recogieron todo como cada noche y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, sintió un frío en la espalda.

― Discúlpenme, señoritas, pero a mí también me gustaría una fotografía con ustedes ― esa voz le erizó los vellos de los brazos, la reconocería en cualquier lado pues después de un año, seguía escuchándola de vez en cuando en sus pesadillas.

― Cray ― pronunció el nombre de su padrastro con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Me extrañaron?

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Me extrañaron?**

 **Bueno, estamos de regreso con esta historia cuya publicación ya quedó de forma quincenal, la verdad me presionaba mucho al publicar dos historias por semana porque se me incrementó el trabajo GAD, pero pues decidí dejar ésta cada dos semana ya que siento que perdió mucho interés.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora? ¿Qué querrá Cray? Me encantaría saber sus teorías.**

 **Muchas gracias a las que siguen esta historia después de 55 capítulos, y muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, Brujita22, IloveHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, laurita5811, Isabella, BrendaTHG y Nepumucena.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	57. Fantasma del pasado

Capítulo 56

 **Fantasmas del pasado**

La sangre le bajó a los pies y tenía dificultades para respirar, y a pesar del miedo que la invadía, se giró para afrontarlo, colocando de inmediato a Prim tras ella.

El hombre que tenía al frente estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, lucía bigote y una barba desarreglada y mechones de cabello gris salían por debajo de la gorra de beisbol que traía puesta. Con ese look descuidado podría confundir a cualquiera, pero nunca a ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― de alguna forma encontró la fuerza para pronunciar esas palabras.

― ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu padre después de un año sin vernos? ― extendió los brazos como esperando un abrazo.

― ¡Tú no eres nuestro padre!

Él se llevó una mano al corazón ― Me hieren tus palabras, Katniss. Sabes lo mucho que las quiero a ti y a Prim. Fui el único que se ocupó de ustedes cuando falleció su madre, y recuerda que me dejó a su cargo.

Podía sentir a Prim temblando a su espalda ― Jamás nos quisiste ni te importamos, y nunca aportaste nada a la casa, al contrario, malgastaste todos nuestros ahorros.

― Todos comenten errores. Soy un hombre nuevo, dispuesto a hacer todo por recuperar a mis chicas.

― Jamás vas a recuperarnos, no somos tuyas para empezar.

Cray dio un paso hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento la tomó del brazo y colocó un sobre blanco en su mano.

Todo pasó muy rápido, a penas si agarró el sobre, su padrastro se encontró tirado en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡No puedes acercarte a ellas! ¡Llamaremos a la policía! ― Peeta se había colocado frente a ella a modo de escudo.

A su lado, Bannock se agachó para tomar a Cray de la camisa como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo ― Ya escuchaste, ¡lárgate! ― le dio una patada en las piernas que el hombre inútilmente trató de proteger y se levantó a rastras como pudo.

Pero antes de salir de ahí a empujones, flanqueado por Bannock, Finnick y Darius, su padrastro la volteó a ver una última vez sobre su hombro ― Recuerda mis palabras.

Inhaló fuerte y el aire que respiró le quemó los pulmones, se sentía como una persona a punto de ahogarse y que en el ultimo momento recibía una bocanada de aire. Las piernas se le vencieron, las sentía como gelatina y hubiera caído al suelo de no haber sido por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron.

― ¡Katniss, Katniss! ¿Estás bien? ― Peeta se encontraba parado frente a ella y la sostenía, pero no lo podía ver, su imagen era borrosa.

Parpadeó y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ellas eran las que nublaban su vista. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Prim y deseaba consolarla, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas, pero la voz de Annie le indicó que ya se encontraba con su hermana.

― ¡Ya se fue! ― su novio la forzó a que volteara a verlo ― Estás a salvo. Perdóname, no lo reconocí, estaba distraído con una familia ― la abrazó fuerte.

Después de un momento, le permitió que la pusiera de pie. Lo que siguió fue todo muy confuso. De pronto se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa con una taza de té entre las manos y podía escuchar la voz de Hazelle en la recámara hablando con Prim para tranquilizarla.

Peeta no se alejó de su lado, ni siquiera cuando Haymitch fue a verla para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien, y pedirle disculpas por no poner más cuidado e impedir la entrada de ese hombre a las instalaciones.

Aunque ella sabía que era casi imposible que lo identificaran, pues estaba muy cambiado, aun así el mago les aseguro que podrían permanecer tranquilas ya que el circo estaba bien vigilado y no iban a permitir que les hicieran daño. Pero la verdad era que toda la seguridad que había sentido durante el año que vivió con el circo Abernathy, se esfumó por la ventana, independientemente de lo que le dijeran, ese hombre había llegado a sus vidas y las había vuelto un infierno, abusando de la fragilidad de su madre, llevando a la bancarrota a la granja y atemorizándolas como ningún padre o padrastro debiera ser jamás con sus hijos.

Hazelle se marchó cuando Prim se durmió y le aseguró que su hermana se había quedado tranquila. Pero ella no lo estaba, su deber era protegerla.

Finalmente tuvo la energía para desmaquillarse, darse un baño rápido y colocarse el pijama, y cuando Peeta se iba a despedir de ella, lo tomó de la mano ― Quédate.

Él asintió, solo regresó a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha, después se acomodó junto a Katniss en la angosta cama, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban le hicieron imposible relajarse por completo aun en la seguridad que siempre encontraba en los brazos de Peeta.

El sueño finalmente la venció en algún punto de la madrugada y durmió profundamente hasta que Peeta se despertó y se bajó de la cama con cuidado.

― ¿Ya amaneció? ― preguntó adormilada.

― Ya, pero sigue durmiendo ― le retiró un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro ― Iré a ayudar a Bannock con el desayuno, pero si lo prefieres, me puedo quedar aquí contigo ― le dijo rápidamente, inseguro sobre si dejarla sola o no.

― Estoy bien, ve.

Prim aun dormía en la cama de enfrente.

― De acuerdo, hablaré con Cashmere y Gloss para cancelar el ensayo de hoy.

― No, no lo hagas.

― No pasa nada, Kat, continuaremos ensayando mañana si estás bien, sabes que es peligroso hacerlo si no estás enfocada al cien porciento ― se inclinó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero se mostraba renuente a marcharse.

― Vete ― trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo ― Estaremos bien ― hablaban en susurros.

― Cualquier cosa me dices y regresaré de inmediato.

Cuando Peeta se marchó, trató de dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo, en su lugar se quedó acostada mientras cientos de pensamientos bombardeaban su mente, así estuvo por lo menos una hora más, pero ya no tenía caso seguir en la cama, era imposible cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Se levantó y sonrió cuando vio a Prim aun dormida, su hermana siempre había tenido el sueño más pesado. Fue al baño y cuando salió decidió prepararse un té, pero cuando pasó por la sala, un sobre blanco que estaba medio escondido bajo el sofá, le llamó la atención.

Se agachó para agarrarlo, éste estaba arrugado, pero aun estaba sellado, entonces lo recordó, ese sobre se lo había entregado Cray la noche anterior.

Volteó hacia la recámara, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, bien, no quería perturbar a su hermana con cualquiera que fuera el contenido de ese sobre. Caminó hasta la cocina y puso a hervir agua, pero en todo momento no pudo alejar la vista del sobre que había colocado sobre la mesa, como si temiera que ésta se transformara frente a ella y apareciera su padrastro.

Se preparó el té y cuando estuvo sentada en la mesa, finalmente tuvo el valor para abrirlo. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, como cuando arrancas un curita de una herida. Sacó del interior una hoja doblada en tres partes que estaba escrita a computadora y en la parte superior izquierda tenía el logo de un despacho jurídico. Frunció el ceño, leyó la palabra custodia y se le aceleró el corazón y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Tuvo que leer todo al menos tres veces para poder entender lo que decía. No podía ser. Cuando su madre murió, ellas eran menores de edad y quedaron al cuidado de Cray, ahora ella era mayor de edad y ese hombre no tenía injerencia sobre ella, pero estaba solicitando que se le entregara Prim, argumentando que su madre, Elena Everdeen, las había dejado a su cuidado.

No alcanzó a ir al baño, así que tomó el bote de basura de la cocina y vomitó. Eso no podía estar pasando. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y cuando volvió la vista a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que había algo más dentro del sobre, una tarjeta. La tomó con manos temblorosas y de pronto la ira la embargó, la tarjeta era de Coriolanus Snow.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Haymitch! Por fin de reportas, ayer me quedé esperando tu llamada, y te marqué y no contestaste. Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo, ¿está todo bien?

― _Lo siento, princesa_ ― podía notar el cansancio en su voz ― _Tuvimos mucho trabajo y un gran número de chicos que nos hizo cerrar más tarde._

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Effie.

― _Nada, en serio_.

― Sabes que, aunque no te tenga frente a mí, no puedes ocultarme nada ¿verdad? Sé que escondes algo y quiero saber qué pasó.

― _Ya te lo dije, fueron muchos chicos y …_

― Puedes repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez, pero si tú no me lo dices le hablaré a todos y haré que alguien me cuente lo que realmente pasó ― podía imaginarlo sentado, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y pasándose una mano por la frente.

― _Nada que no hayamos solucionado ya_ ― dijo finalmente.

― Bueno, si ya lo arreglaron, dímelo.

― _¿Por qué eres tan terca?_

― El burro hablando de orejas.

Lo escuchó exhalar ― _De acuerdo, anoche cuando terminó la función, mientras fue la firma de autógrafos, se apareció el padrastro de Katniss y Prim._

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ― se llevó una mano a la boca antes de bombardearlo con preguntas ― ¿Están bien? ¿Les hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo? ¿Qué quería?

― _¿Quieres calmarte? Precisamente por eso no quería decirte nada. Ya me estás haciendo mil preguntas y no tardas en ponerte histérica._

― ¡No soy una histérica!

― _Repítetelo todo lo que quieras hasta que te lo creas, pero yo sé cómo eres._

― Bueno, ya. Lo que sea, dime por favor cómo están las chicas.

― _Están bien, bueno, quiero decir asustadas como era de imaginarse. Anoche fui a verlas, Hazelle estaba ahí y estoy seguro de que Peeta no se movió de su lado. Hablé con Katniss, le aseguré que no dejaremos que ese hombre vuelva a poner un pie en las instalaciones_ ― escuchó lo que supuso sería él pasándose una mano por el rostro ― _Supongo que solo quería molestar, pero me aseguraré de que no lo haga nunca más. Incluso estaba pensando en darle un susto._

― Por favor, Haymitch. No lo hagas. No vayas a complicar más las cosas.

Después lo escuchó exhalar de nuevo, podía imaginarse lo difícil que era todo eso para él, y deseaba ser a su lado.

― Te extraño.

 _―_ _Y yo a ti, princesa. ¿Cómo están mis bebés?_

Ella se pasó la mano libre sobre el vientre y sonrió ― Creciendo. ¿Puedes creer que el vestido que use en mi baby shower, ya no me queda? Y anoche tu hija que es la que está boca abajo, me dio una fuerte patada en las costillas que casi me hizo llorar.

― _¿En serio? Dile que eso no fue muy amable de su parte, tendrás que enseñarle modales desde muy pequeña._

― Sí, porque apuesto a que saldrá a ti.

Él rio ― _Pero ¿estás bien?_

― Sí, lo estoy. Y sabes que el gendarme que mandaste para cuidarme se pasa de sobreprotector.

― _Bien, son tres personas en una las que tiene a su cargo. Ya tengo que dejarte, princesa. Pero ¡ey! Ya solo falta semana y media para vernos._

― Lo sé, estoy contando los días. Te amo, Haymitch.

― _Y yo a ti._

Colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre y lo frotó con cariño ― Pronto veremos a papá de nuevo.

Se dirigió al comedor donde su cuñada la esperaba para desayunar. Su hermano se iba más temprano al trabajo.

― ¿Todo bien? ― le preguntó Agatha en cuanto la vio.

Ella asintió, no tenía caso contarle lo de Katniss y Prim, solo preocuparía a Rye.

Se acercó a la mesa y cuando iba a tomar la silla para sentarse, de inmediato el segundo de los Mellark se puso de pie y la ayudó a acomodarse en la silla.

― Gracias, Rye. ¿Sabes? Haymitch debería aprender dos o tres cosas de ti ― le apretó cariñosamente la mejilla, antes de que el chico se sentara a su lado.

― Eso va a estar difícil, soy único, mamá ― le guiñó un ojo.

Su cuñada pidió que les sirvieran el desayuno, y mientras esperaban tomó el periódico que Helius había dejado doblado en la mesa.

― No sé cómo puedes desayunar leyendo las noticias, yo no puedo, si hay algo malo me quitaría el apetito, aunque bueno, en este estado dudo que algo logre quitármelo, estos niños me tienen engordando como a una vaca.

Agatha levantó los ojos ― Exagerada ― sonrió.

Colocaron frente a ella un plato de fruta. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía que te sirvieran las tres comidas en la mesa sin tener que prepararlas tu mismo, ni recoger la mesa o lavar los platos. Y se dio cuenta de que no lo extrañaba, su cuñada tenía una vida de lujo a la que ella había renunciado cuando se fue con Haymitch y no se arrepentía.

― ¡Por Dios! ― exclamó su cuñada.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― le preguntó antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de melón con yogurt.

― ¡No vas a creerlo!

A su cuñada le gustaba hacer todo de emoción, aunque su rostro no mostraba alegría ― No voy a creerlo si no me dices qué pasa.

La otra bajó la vista al periódico y leyó en voz alta ― Encuentran muerto a Seneca Crane.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― colocó el tenedor en la mesa.

― El empresario dueño de varios casinos, fue hallado sin vida el día de ayer en el interior de su casa por su personal de servicio ― continuó leyendo ― Aún se desconocen las causas de su muerte, pero, de acuerdo a fuentes extraoficiales se encontró un frasco de pastillas vacío y varias botellas de alcohol a su lado, lo que indicaría un posible suicidio.

Effie se llevó una mano a la boca por segunda ocasión en el día. Odiaba a Seneca Crane, había vivido un infierno a su lado, pero aun así no le deseaba la muerte.

― ¿Quién es ese hombre? ― preguntó Rye.

― Su exmarido ― contestó Agatha cuando Effie permaneció callada.

― ¿Estuviste casada antes de Haymitch? ― el joven estaba sorprendido.

Volteó a verlo y finalmente reaccionó ― Anuló el matrimonio cuando nos separamos, así que creo que no puedo si quiera referirme a él como a mi exesposo.

― Ese hombre era un demonio, obtuvo el final que merecía ― trató de restarle importancia su cuñada ― Después de que casi te matara a golpes…

― ¡Agatha, no! ― tenía años sin hablar de lo sucedido, y no todas las personas en el circo sabían lo que le había pasado.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Rye de inmediato se volteó a verla ― ¿Te hizo daño?

― Lo siento, yo y mi bocota ― dijo Agatha.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a su cuñada, antes de girarse hacia el rubio ― Cariño, fue hace mucho, no tiene caso hablar de eso, y puedo asegurarte de que Haymitch se hizo cargo de él.

― Helius me contó que lo encerró con un tigre y perdió un ojo.

― ¡Agatha!

― Perdón, perdón. Ya no digo nada.

― Que bueno ― dijo el joven ― Porque yo mismo habría ido ahorita a matarlo con mis propias manos.

― Rye, no digas esas cosas, jamás dejaría que te mancharas las manos por mí ― tomó la servilleta que tenía sobre las piernas, se limpió la comisura de la boca y la puso sobre la mesa ― Creo que finalmente perdí el apetito.

― ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ― Rye se dirigió a Agatha.

― ¿Qué hice?

― La alteraste y ahora perdió el apetito, ¿no podías esperar para contárselo?

― Rye, cariño, está bien, al rato comeré algo ― trató de calmarlo y se hizo para atrás en la silla para ponerse de pie.

― Espera ¿a dónde vas? ― de inmediato se acerco y la tomó del brazo para asegurarse que estaba equilibrada.

― Voy al baño.

― Te acompaño.

― ¿En serio, Rye? ― apretó los labios.

― No desayunaste, podrías marearte. Te esperaré afuera y si necesitas que te ayude a sentarte, me voltearé a otro lado.

― ¡Por Dios! Eres peor que Haymitch. Gracias, pero estoy bien y no estoy mareada ― no pudo evitar sonreír, si por Rye fuera, la arroparía en la noche.

Salió del comedor y se recargó en la pared pensando en la noticia que había leído Agatha. Jamás había sentido nada por ese hombre y después de lo sucedido, lo había odiado profundamente, pero morir de esa manera… sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió finalmente al baño.

Cuando salió escuchó voces en el comedor, así que supuso que Rye y Agatha aun estaban desayunando, pero cuando entró se quedó paralizada.

― Euphemia, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

― Madre.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Un capítulo corto, pero me voy de viaje mañana y he estado muy ocupada, y no quería dejarlos sin la actualización.**

 **¿Qué opinan de Cray y de que Snow está tras todo eso? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar?**

 **Y por otra parte, ya veremos como le va a Effie con su madre en el Capitolio.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario porque últimamente ando con poca inspiración y sí mucho trabajo que me trae loca.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios: 75everything, Emiledrss, Laurita5811, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Brujita22, claudiacobos79 y BrendaTHG.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	58. Medidas Desesperadas

Capítulo 57

 **Medidas Desesperadas**

Effie y Rye caminaban en un parque que estaba cerca de la residencia de su hermano y su cuñada. Habían permanecido en silencio desde que salieron de la casa debido a que ella se encontraba sumamente molesta por la discusión que había tenido con su madre.

― ¡Todavía no puedo creer que llamaras a mi madre "vaca ignorante"! ― comentó Effie después del largo silencio.

― En realidad mis palabras fueron "vaca vieja ignorante" ― corrigió el chico.

― ¡Por Dios, Rye! Te crie mejor que eso.

― ¡Exacto! ― el rubio la tomó del brazo y como siempre preocupado por su bienestar, hizo que se sentara en una banca que estaba frente a ellos ― Haymitch y tú nos aceptaron hace mucho a mis hermanos y a mí, y puedo asegurarte que tú siempre fuiste más nuestra madre que nuestra madre biológica. Nos has dado amor, cariño, comprensión, algo que, aunque duela decirlo, jamás íbamos a recibir de Barbara Mellark. Y por que te amo, no voy a permitir que una vieja bruja venga a insultarte frente a mí y a decirte un montón de mentiras.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y un calor invadió su corazón. Amaba al chico frente a ella y a sus hermanos, eran sus niños.

― Mi madre siempre fue así, creo que con el tiempo simplemente comencé a ignorarla.

― ¡Eso no la justifica, Effie! Que haya sido una bruja toda su vida contigo y te tratara como a un objeto, no la justifica. No está bien y no voy a tolerarlo.

¿En qué momento su niño había crecido tanto hasta convertirse en un hombre que ahora incluso la aleccionaba?

― Gracias ― le dio un beso en la mejilla y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que Rye no aguantó más su curiosidad.

― ¿Quién fue Seneca Crane?

Ella se tensó por un momento y después se relajó ― Alguien de mi pasado de quien no me hubiera gustado que te enteraras nunca.

― ¿Te hizo daño?

Rye era curioso por naturaleza y no iba a dejar el tema de lado tan fácilmente, pero ella no podía contarle toda la verdad, no soportaría que la viera con lástima o la juzgara por sus decisiones, así que optó por darle una versión light de los hechos.

― Debí decirle algo más a tu madre, ahora siento que vaca vieja ignorante se queda corto a lo que realmente se merece.

― ¡Rye! ― quería reír y lo hubiera hecho enfrente de su madre si no se hubiera sentido tan sorprendida por las palabras del joven ― Créeme que lograste tu objetivo, apuesto a que jamás la habían insultado de esa manera.

Volteo para verlo a los ojos y ahora no pudo contener más la risa. Ambos rieron por un rato.

― Apuesto a que Haymitch también reirá cuando le cuente ― comentó Rye.

― ¡No le digas! ― ella le apretó ligeramente el brazo ― Por favor, mejor olvidemos esto.

― ¿Por qué? Pensé que ustedes compartían todo.

― No es eso, es solo que sé que en estos momentos no la está pasando muy bien. Con todo lo sucedido recientemente en el circo sé que está muy preocupado y como sabrás, mis padres no son de sus personas favoritas, así que mejor olvidémoslo.

― ¿Tampoco le dirás que Seneca Crane está muerto?

― Ese hombre quedó en el olvido hace mucho tiempo, no tiene caso traer fantasmas del pasado, aunque igual y él ya lo leyó en el periódico ― suspiró y se colocó las manos sobre el vientre ― Mejor cuéntame qué dice Delly ― le sonrió y así cambiaron de tema a uno más placentero.

…

* * *

…

― Katniss ― Peeta negó con la cabeza ― Esto no es real ― sacudió el papel que traía en las manos.

― Investigué el despacho, sí existe.

― Sí, pero lo que dice aquí son tonterías. Cray no puede tener la custodia de Prim, tú ya eres mayor de edad y en todo caso te la entregarían a ti, eres su hermana, con ese hombre no hay un lazo de sangre que los una. Además, por el momento los responsables de ustedes son Haymitch y Effie.

Katniss levantó los brazos frustrada ― ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ― le dijo en un tono más fuerte de lo intencionado ― No importa si lo que dice ahí es verdad o mentira, si Cray puede o no quitarme a mi hermana. Lo que eso demuestra ― señaló el papel que aún sostenía Peeta en sus manos ― Es qué tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar Snow con tal de que me vaya a trabajar a su circo. Ya mató a Ónix, ahora amenaza con quitarme a mi hermana, ¿qué sigue? No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa.

― Kat esto es chantaje, un vil y asqueroso chantaje. Así retiene Snow a la mitad de los artistas que trabajan para él. Puedes preguntarle a Gloss y Cashmere, desconozco toda la historia, pero sé que les hizo algo parecido para retenerlos en su circo y tú no te irás por esto ― se puso de pie y la tomó de los brazos ― No voy a permitir que te vayas por una estupidez como esta.

Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, sabía que él no quería perderla y ella tampoco deseaba separarse de él, pero toda su vida la había dedicado a proteger a su hermana y por más que amara a Peeta, tenía que pensar primero en el bienestar de Prim, aunque por otra parte El circo Abernathy ahora era su hogar y no era justo abandonarlo y más de esa manera.

Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Peeta ― Está bien ― trató de tranquilizarlo.

Él relajó los hombros, estaba muy tenso. La abrazó y enterró el rostro en su cuello ― Te prometo que siempre las protegeré a ti y a Prim. Jamás dejaré que nada les pase.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del ligero aroma a canela que siempre podía oler en Peeta, tratando de tatuarlo en su memoria.

…

* * *

…

― Me gusta cómo llevas el cabello hoy.

Johanna frunció el ceño, pero sonrió ― Solo me lo recogí en una coleta alta ― le pasó a Bannock una gran cubeta con comida que llevarían a los tigres.

― No te peinas así muy seguido, me gusta.

― ¿Por qué creo que solo me dices esas cosas para tratar de meterte en mis pantalones? ― pasó el dedo índice por su pecho.

― Estuve dentro de tus pantalones como tú dices, gran parte de la noche. Solo le estoy haciendo un cumplido a mi esposa ― sonrió Bannock.

Ella lo tomó por la camisa y le dio un beso ― Y puede que hoy vuelvas a tener suerte ― se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia las jaulas.

― Entonces tendré que llenarte de más cumplidos.

Ella se detuvo, se giró y en un movimiento rápido lo tomó de la entrepierna, lo que hizo que el rubio casi dejara caer las cubetas llenas de carne cruda ― Mejor lléname de otra cosa ― le dijo en voz baja.

― Sigue así y harás que esos animales pasen hambre, porque voy a llevarte a la casa ahora mismo.

― No ― lo soltó ― Primero lo primero.

Se acercaron a las jaulas.

― Rufus cada vez se vuelve más holgazán, está dormido de nuevo ― comentó el rubio.

― No molestes a mi bebé, deja que descanse, lo alimentaremos al final.

Juntos arrojaron la carne poco a poco a los animales.

― Voy por las otras cubetas ― le dijo Bannock.

Johanna se entretuvo con Buttercup quien ya había crecido mucho, sentía un afecto especial por ese tigre que, si bien era un animal salvaje, Buttercup en especial tendía a comportarse como un gato doméstico debido a que Prim lo consentía mucho.

― Ya regresé ― escuchó a su esposo ― Y traje la cubeta con carne molida para Rufus ― el viejo tigre ya no tenía colmillos.

― Dámela, yo se la doy a él ― se giró hacia su jaula ― ¡Rufus! ― lo llamó, pero el tigre no se movió y decidió darle la vuelta a la jaula hasta el otro extremo donde el tigre permanecía echado ― ¡Vamos dormilón! es hora de tu comida ― de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta del felino, algo no estaba bien. Se hincó y metió un brazo para tocarle una pata, se sentía fría, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella ― ¡Rufus despierta! ― gritó.

Bannock soltó su cubeta ― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Rufus no se mueve! ― le dijo un poco histérica y corrió para rodear la jaula y tratar de abrir la puerta, pero las manos le temblaban mucho.

― Déjame hacerlo a mí ― Bannock la abrió deprisa.

Ella prácticamente corrió al interior y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado del animal ― ¡Despierta! ― le gritó, pero el animal seguía inmóvil.

Su esposo la movió a un lado para revisarlo.

― ¡Por favor haz algo! ― le suplicó al rubio, pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

― Muñeca… ― comenzó Bannock ― lo siento.

― ¡No! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. ¡Sálvalo! Revísale el hocico a ver si no comió lo mismo que Ónix, quizás aun podamos hacer algo ― deseaba mantener la esperanza, aunque algo le decía que era en vano ― ¡Tengo que buscar a Seeder! ― salió de la jaula, pero no fue necesario ir muy lejos, la veterinaria justo iba entrando a los corrales con Chaff ― ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ― corrió hacia ella ― ¡Algo le pasa a Rufus! ― no esperó a que le respondieran y se echó a correr de nuevo.

La pareja corrió tras ella y cuando llegaron a la jaula del animal, Bannock negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Nooo! ― lo empujó del pecho ― ¡No te des por vencido! Seeder quizás aun puede salvarlo― pronunció esto último con la voz quebrada.

Chaff y Seeder se acercaron al tigre, pero de inmediato supieron que ya era muy tarde ― Está muerto ― volteó a verla la morena.

― Lo mataron ― susurró para sí.

― Cariño no estaré segura hasta que le practique una autopsia ― volteó a ver a Chaff ― pero más vale revisar bien la jaula y todas las demás.

― ¡Lo voy a matar! ― gritó Johanna un poco fuera de sí mientras se dirigía a la salida ― ¡Voy a matar a Snow! ― las lágrimas de coraje y tristeza ya invadían su rostro.

― Espera, Johanna ― la tomó del brazo, Bannock ― ¿Qué piensas hacer? Todavía no sabemos las causas de su muerte.

― ¡Rufus está muerto y alguien va a pagar por eso! ― gritó.

Katniss quien en ese momento se dirigía a ver a los caballos, se quedó congelada.

…

* * *

…

Peeta se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama antes de dirigirse a la casa de las Everdeen a pasar la noche como lo había hecho desde el incidente de Cray.

Tocó a la puerta y de inmediato le abrió Katniss, pero en lugar de dejarlo pasar, cerró la puerta tras ella y lo tomó de la mano.

― Ven.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― A tu casa. Prim ya está dormida.

― Pero…

― Está bien ― le aseguró ella.

― De acuerdo ― trató de reprimir su sonrisa, pero la verdad la extrañaba y siempre tenía deseos de estar con ella.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la casa. Katniss se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, al principio algo brusco, doloroso, con tirones y mordiscos, pero sabía que ella estaba sacando su frustración de esa manera y si era lo que necesitaba en ese momento no iba a frenarla, por el contrario, iba a dárselo todo.

No fueron a la habitación, caminaron de espaldas hasta la cocina, y cuando Katniss chocó con la mesa, él la levantó por la cintura para que se sentara sobre la superficie y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se inclinó sobre ella y le levantó el camisón.

Podía ver las pupilas de su novia completamente negras como la noche, nubladas de deseo. Después ella se arqueó hacia le cuando él bajó los tirantes del camisón dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos y mientras se inclinaba para introducir un pezón a su boca, deslizó la mano derecha por su muslo y haciendo a un lado la ropa interior, empujó dos dedos en su interior.

― ¡Diablos, bonita! ― estaba completamente mojada y preparada para él.

Entonces, todo fue cuestión de desesperación.

Le quitó los pantys de un tirón y ella por su parte le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer liberando su miembro erecto.

― Espera ― trató de detenerla cuando ella alargó la mano para tomarlo ― Necesito ir por...

― ¿Esto? ― le mostro el pequeño paquete metálico.

― Estabas preparada ― sonrió.

Ella también sonrió, pero con la mirada, porque en ese momento se llevó el envoltorio a los labios para abrirlo con los dientes y en cuestión de segundos se lo estaba colocando. Entonces él decidió que no quería alargar más el juego previo. La tomó fuerte de las caderas para posicionarla en el filo de la mesa y de esa manera poder penetrarla de un solo movimiento.

Katniss gimió y de inmediato lo envolvió con sus piernas y de nuevo volvió a besarlo con la misma desesperación de antes, lo que lo hizo sentir una pesada bola en la boca del estómago sobre lo que podía significar su forma de actuar.

Detuvo sus movimientos, lo que hizo que su novia protestara de inmediato.

― ¡Peeta, por favor! No pares, no pares ― susurró a toda prisa ― Por favor, estoy tan cerca, tan tan cerca…

Él hizo un solo movimiento más y entrando por completo en ella se acercó a su oído y le mordió fuerte el lóbulo de la oreja ― ¡Prométemelo! Dime que nunca huirás y te alejarás de mí.

Ella se quedó en silencio, respirando profundamente.

― ¡Prométemelo! ― le exigió de nuevo al tiempo que la embestía de manera fuerte una vez más.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda, enterrándole las uñas a través de la playera ― Nunca huiré de ti ― contestó entre jadeos ― Ahora, por favor, continua.

No sabía si era la excitación del momento, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado lágrimas junto con sus palabras, pero no quiso arruinar las cosas, él también estaba muy cerca, así que reanudó sus embestidas, empujando en ella una y otra vez de manera acelerada, hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cima juntos.

Peeta recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Todavía tenía la respiración muy agitada salió despacio de ella.

― Vamos a la habitación ― le dijo su novia ― Aun no he terminado contigo ― le sonrió, pero había algo más en esa sonrisa que no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

En la habitación se tomaron su tiempo para terminar de desnudarse el uno al otro y en esta ocasión hicieron el amor despacio. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

La luz de día se filtraba a través de una pequeña abertura en las cortinas. Peeta se estiró en la cama para desperezarse sintiendo de inmediato el vacío a su lado, pasó las manos sobre las sábanas ahora frías.

 _¡No!_ ― pensó ― Se lo prometió la noche anterior. Se puso de inmediato unos pantalones y tomó una playera limpia de su cajón al no encontrar la que se quitó en la noche y corrió a casa de su novia. Tocó varias veces, pero no le respondieron, entonces giró la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Estaba vacío. Ella se había marchado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Sorry por la demora, sé que debí publicar la semana pasada pero publiqué una historia nueva que los invito a leer, es Hayffie y es mayormente rate M, jajajaja. Se llama El señor Abernathy la verá ahora, está inspirada en 50 sombras de Grey. Y por favor, si se pasan por esa historia, les agradeceré que me dejen sus comentarios, aun no sé si dejarla así o continuarla. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿qué opinan? ¿creen que Katniss tomó la decisión correcta?**

 **Ahora le tocó al pobre Rufus, QDEP**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y en especial a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Brujita22, Sizi, 75everything, claudiacobos79, BrendaTHG y Ilovehayffie.**

 **Les aviso que el próximo lunes actualizaré Matrimonio con el Capitolio. Esta semana se me complicó hacerlo.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	59. El nuevo circo

Capítulo 58

 **El otro circo**

Katniss entró de nuevo al vagón donde tenía el lugar asignado junto a su hermana y caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

Prim de nuevo estaba llorando, aunque en cuanto la vio, se limpió de inmediato las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

Apretó los labios con algo de fastidio y se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué no comprendía Prim que todo esto era por su seguridad?

― ¿Hablaste con Peeta?

― ¿Qué?

― Traes el teléfono en las manos, apuesto que hablaste con él. Yo quiero hablar con Rory ― dijo con la voz cortada.

― No he hablado con Peeta desde que nos marchamos. Me llamó Fulvia del Circo Snow para decirme que nos bajemos en la estación del Siete y tomemos un aerodeslizador al Capitolio, ya están pagados nuestros boletos.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y en el identificador vio el nombre de Peeta. Con esa sería la llamada numero veinte aproximadamente, sin contar la cantidad de mensajes de texto donde le pedía que hablaran.

― ¿No le vas a contestar?

― No ― le contestó de forma seria. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba a sus pies.

― Tú al menos te pudiste despedir de él, yo no pude hacerlo con Rory ― le reclamó.

Se sentía molesta y también dolida por la decisión que se había visto forzada a tomar, pero independientemente de sus sentimientos, tenía una responsabilidad que iba por encima de todo y esa era la seguridad de su hermana, así que no lo pensó mucho cuando le contestó.

― ¡¿Qué quieres, Prim?! ¡Dime qué quieres! ― le gritó ― ¿Nos regresamos al Doce para que te despidas de tu novio y luego voy a la casa a dejarte con Cray? ¡¿Eso quieres?!

Sus palabras solo le ganaron más llanto por parte de su hermana quien se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

El vagón estaba casi vacío, pero las cuatro personas que iban al frente voltearon en su dirección y al ver que solo era una discusión entre dos chicas, volvieron la vista al frente.

Katniss cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Siempre le había parecido ridículo cuando lo hacía su madre para calmar su enojo, pero se forzó a hacerlo por su hermana, tenía que recordar que ambas eran muy diferentes y Prim siempre había sido la más sentimental de las dos.

Respiró profundo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, su hermana de inmediato se recargó en ella y renovó su llanto.

― Lo siento, patito ― suavizó su tono ― Entiende que no solo tú estabas en peligro, recuerda la muerte de Ónix y ahora Rufus… después de todo lo que Haymitch y Effie hicieron por nosotras, no podemos dejar que sigan acabando con su circo poco a poco. Viste toda la seguridad que se vieron obligados a contratar, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es crecer con miedo, no se puede vivir así.

Prim se tranquilizó poco a poco y pronto se quedó dormida.

Katniss trató de distraerse con el paisaje, pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Deseaba hablar con Peeta, él no merecía la forma en la que lo había dejado después de prometerle que no huiría de él, pero no huía de él, sus motivos eran otros.

Cuando llegaron al distrito Siete se bajaron del tren y tomaron un aerodeslizador que las llevaría al Capitolio. La última vez que se habían subido a uno fue cuando de pequeñas hicieron un viaje con sus padres.

Se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los asientos asignados eran en primera clase, pero en lugar de que a Katniss le gustara esta atención, se sintió molesta. Si creía Snow que se dejarían impresionar por eso estaba muy equivocado, no iban a su circo por todo lo que les había ofrecido en diferentes ocasiones, no necesitaban de lujos.

A su llegada, como se lo habían comentado en la llamada, las estaba esperando una mujer que sostenía un letrero con sus nombres.

― ¡Es un gusto tenerlas aquí! ― les dio un abrazo a las dos ― Jeff se encargará de sus equipajes.

― No es mucho, nosotras podemos llevar nuestras maletas.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienen? ― preguntó un tanto sorprendida al verlas con una sola maleta cada una.

― Sí ― se limitó a responderle. Si creían que se irían con sus vestuarios, estaban muy equivocados, esos pertenecían a El Circo Abernathy, aunque los hubieran diseñado a su medida. Solo se habían llevado su ropa, finalmente la habían comprado con el dinero que habían ganado.

La mujer de inmediato recompuso su sonrisa ― ¡Ahora viajaremos en limosina! Apuesto a que jamás se habían subido a una antes.

― En eso se equivoca.

―Bueno, entonces saben lo cómodas que son ― en esta ocasión la sonrisa fue forzada, pero Katniss no estaba dispuesta a dejarle todo fácil.

En el trayecto al Circo Snow, la mujer que antes se presentó como Fulvia Cardew, no paró de hablar maravillas del circo y de describirles los diferentes números que tenían.

Pero Katniss no le prestó atención. Esto no se sentía bien, era incorrecto y no podía sacudirse el malestar que se había asentado en la boca del estómago.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ― exclamó Fulvia. Su manera de mostrarse emotiva le recordaba en cierta manera a Effie, lo que solo aumentó su malestar.

Una vez que bajaron de la limosina vieron frente a ellas la gran carpa blanca de El Circo Snow. La misma que habían visitado hacía casi un año cuando Finnick las mandó de espías.

― ¿A poco no es impresionante y elegante? ― volteó a verlas.

Ella no respondió, pero su hermana se limitó a decir que era grande.

― Les mostraré su nuevo hogar, estoy segura de que les va a encantar. Aquí solo tenemos casas rodantes de lujo. Lo mejor para nuestros artistas.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la casa, Katniss escuchó su nombre.

― ¡Katniss! ― corrió hasta ellas la chica morena que ya había conocido en dos ocasiones anteriores.

― ¡Hola, Rue! ― la saludó su hermana, se habían conocido cuando presentaron los exámenes para acreditar el ciclo escolar.

― Hola, Prim. Me da gusto que hayan decidido venir, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas ― al menos la sonrisa de la chica era sincera.

Katniss observó a un chico moreno a quién reconoció como a uno de los trapecistas y si mal no recordaba, se trataba del hermano de Rue. Él joven le lanzó una mirada y cuando se giró, observó que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

― Estoy segura de que harán muchos amigos aquí, pero vayamos a la casa porque aún tengo mucho que mostrarles ― las apuró la mujer ― Te veremos al rato, jovencita ― le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

En el camino se topó con varias miradas curiosas, y mientras unos les sonreían, otros demostraban algo de molestia.

Podían pensar lo que quisieran, si por ella fuera seguiría en el otro circo.

Llegaron a la casa. En efecto, era de lujo, pero no nueva, aunque se veía en buenas condiciones

― ¿Verdad que es preciosa? Les daré una hora para que acomoden sus cosas y descansen un poco, después vendré por ustedes para mostrarles el resto del circo ― dicho esto, se despidió la señorita Fulvia.

Sin duda esa casa tenía mejores acabados que la anterior pero no le gustaba, se sentía fría, incluso Prim quien era una persona efusiva y muy observadora, no dijo nada al respecto.

Echaron un vistazo a todo, se fueron a la recámara y se recostaron cada una en las camas gemelas del dormitorio. Ninguna de las dos hizo el intento de vaciar las maletas y acomodar sus pertenencias.

Su hermana se durmió un rato, ella también trató de hacerlo para matar el tiempo, pero no pudo.

No resistiendo más, tomó su teléfono y abrió por fin los mensajes de Peeta para leerlos.

 _8:09AM: Dónde están?_

 _8:12AM: Katniss por favor regresa. Hablaremos con Haymitch, estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar lo que sea. TE PROMETI QUE CUIDARIA DE USTEDES!_

Recostada sobre la almohada, sintió como algo resbalaba por sus ojos. Estaba llorando, pero continuó leyendo los mensajes de súplica de Peeta de que por favor le hablara o contestara sus llamadas.

Los últimos mensajes eran iguales, le pedía que al menos le confirmara si se encontraban bien.

No tuvo la fuerza para escuchar sus mensajes de voz, escucharlo la destrozaría en ese momento, así que después de pensarlo un rato, escribió rápido "estamos bien", pero antes de presionar el botón de enviar, lo borró y apagó su teléfono. Si le respondía, Peeta continuaría llamándola y enviándole mensajes y ella no podía hablar con él, al menos no ahora, aunque lo extrañaba terriblemente.

La hora de descanso terminó. Y de pronto se encontraron de nuevo con la señorita Cardew, recorriendo las instalaciones del circo.

No era muy diferente al de Haymitch y Effie, la principal diferencia visual era el tamaño de la carpa principal.

― Querida, no has sonreído ni una sola vez desde que llegamos ― pasó el brazo por sus hombros la mujer, tratando de animarla ― Pero sé de algo que te encantará. Vamos.

Las llevó a la carpa de los animales. Ahí tenían leones en lugar de tigres, y dos elefantes.

Ella continuó indiferente hasta que la llevó al fondo, donde estaban los caballos. Los animales eran hermosos y se notaba que estaban muy bien cuidados.

Independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia ese circo, los bellos corceles frente a ella no tenían la culpa.

Se acercó sin pensarlo para acariciar a uno de ellos.

― Está prohibido tocar a mis caballos ― escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Cuando se giró vio aproximarse a una mujer algo mayor, de cabello gris lacio y ojos de un tono gris casi traslúcido.

― ¡Alma! Te presento a Katniss. ¿Recuerdas que te comentamos que iba a venir?

Si las miradas mataran, ella estaba segura de que ya estaría muerta.

― Lo había olvidado ― la recorrió con la mirada llena de desprecio, pero para ocultarlo trató de sonreírle sin mucho éxito.

― ¡Apuesto a que ustedes dos trabajaran de manera excelente juntas! ¡Harán una formidable mancuerna! ― Fulvia trató de sonar excesivamente entusiasta, pero se podía escuchar también la advertencia tras sus palabras.

Sería una pesadilla.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer las instalaciones, las llevó de nuevo a la carpa principal, pero en esta ocasión, alguien las esperaba en el centro de la pista.

― Señoritas Everdeen. ¡Bienvenidas a mi circo!

…

* * *

…

Nada le salía bien. Sentía que el circo se le venía abajo. Sentía que él se estaba hundiendo.

El día anterior fue a visitar la tumba de su familia. Lo había pensado mucho, pues cada año que iba al cementerio se ponía mal, pero al final había decidido ir.

Como todos los años, pasó una hora de pie frente a la lápida que tenía grabado el nombre de sus padres y hermano. Charló con ellos, les contó cómo iba el circo, los cambios que habían tenido a lo largo de ese año y les contó que pronto se convertiría en el padre de un niño y una niña.

Cuando habló del embarazo de Effie, la voz se le quebró. Sus padres hubieran sido unos excelentes abuelos y su hermano, el mejor de los tíos. Aaron, a pesar de su tierna edad era muy bueno con los niños y sabía hacerlos reír.

Extrañar tanto a su familia siempre provocaba que su mente navegara por aguas oscuras, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado en el circo al momento del incendio? ¿los habría podido salvar? Y después de esas preguntas, llegaba la culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso porque iría directo a abrir una botella para ahogarse en ella y le había prometido a Effie no tomar más que lo mínimo.

Tras la visita se fue directo al circo a pesar de que sus pasos querían desviarlo al Quemador para comprar algo del alcohol casero que preparaba la vieja Ripper, pero pudo más su prudencia. O al menos creyó que fue lo mejor, pues cuando llegó al circo lo recibieron con una mala noticia.

Rufus, el tigre, había amanecido muerto.

Sintió como si hubieran arrojado sobre él una cubeta de agua helada. No podía ser, no de nuevo.

― Calma, Haymitch ― le dijo Jack ― Aun desconocemos las causas de su muerte. Hemos sido cuidadosos, nadie a entrado a las instalaciones, revisamos la jaula y no hay indicios de que el animal pudiera haber sido envenenado. De todas formas, Seeder le hará una autopsia.

Haymitch se colocó las manos en las caderas y respiró hondo. Sabía que el animal era viejo, podía tratarse de una muerte por causas naturales, pero la duda… la duda era la que te carcomía por dentro ¿y si alguien había entrado para provocarles daño de nuevo?

― No quiero que Effie se entere de esto, ¿entendido? Coméntales a Hazelle, Sae, Cashmere y los muchachos que son los que hablan con ella que no le digan nada. Se lo diré yo cuando lleguemos al Capitolio.

― Por supuesto.

― Bien.

Pero no estaba bien. Ese animal lo habían tenido por muchos años y lo quería, así que le entristecía su pérdida. A eso tuvo que sumarle el pleito de Johanna con la chica Snow y por consecuencia de Bannock con Gale. Toda la disputa había sido verbal pero los chicos estuvieron punto de irse a los golpes.

Y para terminar el día que llevaba, tuvo problemas en su acto de magia, Sandy no estaba concentrada y ¡para que negarlo! él tampoco, así que batallaron para acoplarse a los tiempos, pero al final sacaron el acto adelante.

Al menos la llamada con Effie fue corta y pudo engañarla haciéndole creer que todo su estado de ánimo se debía a la visita al cementerio. Pero lo cierto era que extrañaba mucho a su esposa, nunca habían estado separados por tanto tiempo y con todo lo que estaba sucediendo… simplemente la necesitaba a su lado.

Esa noche no logró conciliar bien el sueño, aunque ya tenía semanas así, desde la visita de Snow, pero el hecho de estar solo en la cama lo empeoraba todo.

Por la mañana se preparó un café y cuando se iba a llevar la taza a los labios, tocaron fuerte la puerta de su casa.

― ¡Haymitch! ― escuchó la voz de Peeta.

Algo en su tono no le gustaba, el chico no era acelerado así que se paró para abrirle de inmediato.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó apenas abrió la puerta.

― ¡Se han ido!

― ¿Qué? ― frunció el ceño.

― Katniss y Prim, ¡se fueron!

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde?

El chico le tendió el papel algo arrugado que sostenía en la mano.

Él lo leyó de prisa ― ¡Esto es una estupidez!

― ¡Lo sé! ¡Se lo dije! Pero es tan terca.

Le hizo un gesto para que pasara y se sentara en la mesa de la cocina con él ― Cálmate, dime a donde se fueron e iremos por ellas, ¿están escondidas en algún lugar del Doce?

― No.

― ¿No? ¿Entonces dónde diablos están?

― Esa notificación que le entregó Cray a Katniss iba acompañada de una tarjeta.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Una tarjeta de Snow. Creo que le mandó eso para asustarla.

Azotó la palma en la mesa ― ¡Niña estúpida! No pueden quitarle a Prim.

― Lo sé y se lo dije, pero después pasó lo de Rufus y creo que entró en pánico. Cree que todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por su culpa.

Haymitch se pasó las manos por el rostro. ¡Lo que faltaba!

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar que se queden con ese hombre, no por una amenaza como ésta.

― Debiste haber venido conmigo antes ― le lanzó una mirada molesta.

― Le dije, pero ella no quería preocuparte más.

Tras un momento de silencio le ordenó ― Déjame solo.

― No vas a dejar que se queden allá o ¿sí? ― le dijo molesto.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡pero para eso tengo que pensar en la forma de solucionar esto y hacer varias llamadas! ― le gritó.

Con esto el chico se tranquilizó un poco ― Yo te ayudo, dime que hago.

― Déjame solo ― lo fulminó con la mirada ― Yo te avisaré qué vamos a hacer después.

Tras intercambiar una última mirada con él, finalmente Peeta se marchó.

¡¿Qué más podía pasar?!

Se levantó de la silla y sin pensarlo tomó una botella de licor que mantenía sellada al fondo de la alacena y vertió un poco en su café. Y cuando se lo terminó, le dio un trago directo a la botella y luego otro más.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

― ¡Lárgate! ― gritó creyendo que se trataba de Peeta, pero siguieron insistiendo ― ¡Ahora qué?! ― abrió finalmente la puerta, estaba muy molesto.

No era Peeta.

La pareja parada frente a él bajó la mirada a la botella que aún sostenía en la mano.

No hubo necesidad de invitarlos a pasar, Woof y Sae se abrieron camino y se instalaron en la cocina.

― Vimos a Peeta hace rato ― comentó el viejo presentador.

Él rodó los ojos. Eso significaba que habían ido a ver cómo estaba.

― Muchacho, Effie me dijo que ya habías dejado la bebida, ¿no te parece qué aún es un poco temprano?

Trató de controlar su enojo, pero ya no podía. Arrojó la botella que traía en las manos contra la pared, ésta se cayó hecha añicos en el piso.

― ¡Problema resuelto!

La pareja no se sorprendió ante su arranque de furia, lo conocían perfectamente desde que era un niño.

― Calma, sabemos que estás bajo mucha presión ― Woof hizo a un lado una silla con el pie para que tomara asiento junto a ellos

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza. No tenían idea de cómo era todo eso para él.

― Las cosas mejorarán, Haymitch. Todo tiene una solución y pronto encontrarás la manera de hacer jaque mate.

― ¿Te lo dijeron las cartas? ― lo dijo en tono de burla, pero sabía bien que Sae no se equivocaba.

― Solo digo que no te pierdas. No permitas que todo esto te desvíe de tu camino ― la mujer le palmeó la mano ― Sabes que todos estamos para apoyarte, solo dinos qué quieres que hagamos.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Tras una breve pausa, supo lo que tenía que hacer ― Avisen a todos que mañana partimos al Capitolio. Nos adelantaremos un poco, hemos terminado con este distrito.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Como muchas de ustedes lo sospechaban, cuando Katniss se siente amenazada, huye! Es una sobreviviente después de todo y quiere mantener a Prim a salvo.**

 **¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia por este largo camino. Ya falta menos, lo prometo.**

 **Y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus comentarios: AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, TheOnlyHayffie, Isabella, Sizi, BrendaTHG, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, y Laurita5811.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


End file.
